Hogwart nocą
by angeliyah
Summary: Severus Snape wyrusza na nocny patrol, by łapać nieostrożnych gryfonów. I prawie mu się udaje, ale prawie robi naprawdę wielką różnicę. A po nocy przyszedł dzień... I to nie był sen...
1. Chapter 1

****Rozdział 1.** Hogwart Nocą**

Severus Snape szedł pustymi korytarzami Hogwartu powiewając zamaszyście swoją czarną szatą.

Rzadko bywał w dobrym humorze, jednak dzisiejszej nocy był naprawdę na granicy kontroli.

Wcześniejsze wieczorne spotkanie u Czarnego Pana było co prawda krótkie, ale intensywne.

Pierwsza część była konkretna i dotyczyła zaplanowanej na noc akcji.

Voldemort wysłał grupę nowo przyłączonych zwolenników na jazdę próbną. Mieli spacyfikować małe miasteczko na północy Szkocji, gdzie mieszkał jeden z pracowników Ministerstwa, nie zainteresowany propozycją współpracy złożoną mu przez Malfoya.

Kiedy już wyznaczeni Śmierciożercy się aportowali, pozostali w sali zostali po kilka razy potraktowani różnymi klątwami, przy czym Crutiatus, mimo, że niewybaczalny, należał do najłagodniejszych.

Chociaż Czarny Pan nie musiał się nikomu z nich tłumaczyć, jednak podawał przyczyny kar: jedni dostali bo wycofali się za bardzo pod ścianę, inni za to, że pchali się do przodu, niektórzy byli zbyt służalczy, inni za mało.

Severus dostał za to, że stojący obok Malfoy wpadł na niego po oberwaniu klątwa tnącą, a drugi raz za to, że na pierwszego Crutiatusa niezadowalająco zareagował.

Na szczęście spotkanie szybko się skończyło. Lord odesłał wszystkich, bez dalszych instrukcji i poleceń.

Severus po powrocie przekazał Albusowi sprawozdanie i po zażyciu wszelkich niezbędnych eliksirów postanowił udać się na nocny spacer po zamku.

 _Nic tak nie pomaga na obolałe ciało i stargane nerwy, jak wymierzenie kilku szlabanów i odebranie punktów gryfonom_. Może nawet, jeśli będzie miał szczęście uda mu się dopaść Nieświętą Trójcę Gryffindoru.

Kiedy zbliżył się do korytarza prowadzącego do schodów na trzecim piętrze usłyszał zza rogu szybkie kroki.

Ktoś chodził nocą po zamku. Severus od razu poczuł się lepiej, szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie maskujące i wyciszające i podszedł do zakrętu chcąc zaskoczyć wędrownika.

Wtedy usłyszał kolejne, cichsze, choć szybsze kroki doganiające jego potencjalną ofiarę i jej zduszony szept.

\- Matko Boska Bezlitosna! Co tu robisz, miałeś być w Pokoju Życzeń?

 _Potter!_ Severus uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Jego noc stała się o wiele lepsza. _Potter! I to na potajemnej schadzce. O Merlinie, dzięki ci!_ Jednak zanim zdążył ruszyć z miejsca, usłyszał odpowiedź.

\- Mówiłeś, że zaraz będziesz, czekałem pół godziny. – Oschły, obrażony ton.

Severus zastygł. _O cholera! To nie może być._ Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu.

 _O żesz, do kurwy nędzy._

Na środku korytarza stał sobie wyraźnie zdenerwowany Potter, a przed nim trzymający go za biodra Czarny Pan. Chłopak opierał ręce na jego łokciach, w próbie odsunięcia go i szeptał z wyraźną irytacją.

\- Nie możesz tak sobie chodzić po korytarzach Hogwartu. – Spojrzał w oczy swego towarzysza. – Wiem, spóźniłem się, ale Ron zaczepił mnie w sprawie jutrzejszego meczu i nie mogłem od razu wyjść. – Sapnął. – Ale naprawdę, nie powinieneś tak ryzykować.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

\- Więc mam siedzieć grzecznie w Pokoju Życzeń i czekać, aż łaskawie znajdziesz dla mnie czas?

Severus zamrugał, _to nie może się dziać_. Uszczypnął się, by upewnić, że śni, aż zabolało.

 _Nie śnił._

Potter przeczesał ręką swoje rozczochrane włosy, co Voldemort wykorzystał, by mocniej chwycić jego biodra i przyciągnąć bliżej. Kiedy chłopiec otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, zostały one zmiażdżone w brutalnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Gdy chłopak mimowolnie jęknął i objął go za szyję, Czarny Pan popchnął go na ścianę i zsunął ręce przesuwając je po biodrach i udach, by opleść jego nogi wokół swojego pasa.

Potter poddał się, przyciskając się do niego jeszcze bliżej i zaciskając nogi. Gdy przerwali pocałunek chłopak potrząsnął głową i uderzył nią o ścianę, by odzyskać zdolność myślenia, potem zaczął się szarpać, próbując stanąć na nogi i odepchnąć mężczyznę.

\- Oszalałeś, ktoś może tu nadejść w każdej chwili. – Udało mu się uwolnić i zatrzymał kolejną próbę zbliżenia przez Voldemorta, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. - Mi grozi co najwyżej uznanie na twoją ofiarę, ale w ciebie od razu odpalą wszelkie zaklęcia. – Lord prychnął wzgardliwie. – Któreś może trafić we mnie. – Dodał chłopak, zerkając spod grzywki i wydymając usta.

Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy i zacisnął wargi.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy do tego Pokoju. - Ustąpił, krzywiąc się paskudnie.

\- A może tak rzucisz jakiś kamuflaż. – Potter nieprzejęty, znacząco uniósł brew.

Voldemort przewrócił oczami, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, z przeciwnej strony usłyszeli skrzypienie przesuwających się schodów. Chwycił chłopaka, by go do siebie przyciągnąć, ale ten znowu zaprotestował.

\- Nie możesz się tu aportować, Dumbledore wie, że tylko my możemy to zrobić.

\- Więc pomyśli, że to Ty. – Czarny Pan nie widział problemu.

\- Jasne, a zaraz potem pomyśli, że ty też możesz i postawi jeszcze silniejsze bariery i wykrywacze. – Westchnął z irytacją. – Czy ty nie miałeś być największym geniuszem wszechczasów? Co się z tobą dzieje?

Voldemort westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Ty się dziejesz. – Odsunął się niechętnie. – Nigdy nie masz dla mnie czasu. – Spojrzał badawczo. – A może już się znudziłeś. Znikł dreszcz emocji i Harry Potter nie jest zainteresowany. – Próbował drwić, ale widać było w jego oczach, że mówi poważnie.

W tej chwili schody stuknęły o podłogę korytarza obok.  
– Tak, brakuje mi emocji. – Syknął Potter. – Zakamufluj nas i znikamy.

Natychmiast zniknęli, a Snape błyskawicznie otrząsnął się, cofnął z widoku i zrzucił własne zaklęcie maskujące, pozostawiając wyciszające.

 _Lepiej, żeby Czarny Pan nie pomyślał, że się do nich podkradł._

Bezszelestnie wyszedł za zakręt i słysząc swobodne kroki zbliżające się zza kolejnego rogu korytarza przygotował różdżkę: _może jednak kogoś złapie._ Co prawda był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by naprawdę wkładać w to serce, ale wlepienie komuś szlabanu może choć trochę poprawi mu humor.

Niestety, kiedy jego kolejna spodziewana ofiara wyszła zza zakrętu, po raz drugi tej nocy został zaskoczony.

\- Albus? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj jeszcze spotkać.

Dyrektor westchnął.

\- Po rozmowie z Tobą boję się, że Czarny Pan znowu może prześladować dzisiaj Harry'ego wizjami. Wiesz, że od jakiegoś czasu rzadko kiedy udaje mu się spać spokojnie, a jeszcze to niedawne porwanie... - Dumbledore pokręcił głową. - Wysłałem skrzata, żeby go obserwował, ale Harry'ego nie było w Wieży. Próbowałem go znaleźć, myślałem, że może schował się w Pokoju Życzeń albo na Wieży Astronomicznej, żeby koledzy nie widzieli, jak cierpi, gdy Voldemort go dopadł...

 _Taa, Czarny Pan faktycznie go dopadł_. Pomyślał sobie Snape drwiąco, ale zachował kamienną twarz.

\- Czy mam skierować Pottera do Ciebie, jeżeli go spotkam, Albusie?

\- Nie, Severusie, jeżeli nic mu nie jest, zostaw go. Potrzebuje chwili spokoju i wyciszenia.

Severus prychnął w duchu, ale głośno zaprotestował, ze zwyczajową kwaśną miną.

\- Nie możesz go tak faworyzować, Albusie. Jeżeli chłopak włóczy się nocą po zamku, powinien być ukarany. Nie możesz ciągle pozwalać mu na robienie, co zechce.

\- Proszę, Severusie. – Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z nieskończoną cierpliwością.

Snape tym razem prychnął na głos i sztucznie słodko zapewnił.

\- Dobrze, Albusie, jeżeli spotkam twojego pupila upewnię się, że jest bezpieczny i nie będę mu przeszkadzać.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie. Dobranoc. – Dyrektor zignorował jego sarkastyczny ton i skinąwszy mu głową i odszedł w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Severus prychnął jeszcze raz i wtedy poczuł lekki dotyk materiału, ocierającego się o jego nogę.

Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i rozejrzał się wokół.

Oczywiście wiedział, kto to jest, _ale nie mógł wiedzieć,_ więc syknął złowieszczo.

\- Jeżeli to Ty, Potter, to pokaż się. Słyszałeś, że dyrektor pozwolił ci swobodnie chodzić po nocach.

Żadnego rezultatu. Severus schował różdżkę i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Zabiję cię, Iryt. Nieważne, że już nie żyjesz, zabiję cię. – Rzucił dla uszu ewentualnych obserwatorów, sugerując, że jego zdaniem spotkał irytującego ducha.

Kiedy minął zakręt ponownie nałożył zaklęcie maskujące, oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął głęboko.

Może i od lat był szpiegiem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie reagował już wcale na stres, a zobaczone wcześniej spotkanie było dla niego stresujące, bo zmieniało całkowicie jego sytuację.

Wcześniej będąc po stronie Dumbledore'a automatycznie był też po stronie bohatera czarodziejskiego świata - Pottera. Teraz musiał znowu wybrać.

 _Jeżeli Potter i Czarny Pan są razem, to Dyrektor nie ma szans._

Na razie może udawać, że nic nie wie, _jak dzisiaj,_ ale skoro wie...

Logicznie powinien wybrać silniejszą stronę, zamiast chronić dzieciaka na polecenie dyrektora, powinien kryć go przed dyrektorem, _jak dzisiaj..._

 _Ale, co z czarodziejskim światem? Co ci dwaj mają zamiar zrobić?_

 _Niech cię szlag, Potter_. Westchnął znowu.

Wtedy usłyszał szelest zza rogu. Miał już na dzisiaj dość, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, wyjrzał.

Potter opierał się o ścianę, zdyszany i czerwony, a jego koszula podjeżdżała do góry.

Chłopak machnął ręką i Severus usłyszał odgłos uderzenia a koszula opadła, ale za to ręce chłopaka oparły się po obu stronach jego głowy dociśnięte do ściany.

\- Naprawdę, nie możesz poczekać jeszcze te parę minut? I po co zdjąłeś ze mnie zaklęcie? – Chłopak znowu marudził, choć głos miał zdyszany i rozbawiony.

\- Chcę cię widzieć. To już tak długo. – Nadeszła równie zdyszana i zachrypnięta odpowiedź. – Poza tym słyszałem, dyrektor pozwolił ci na spacery po zamku, niczym nie ryzykujesz.

Chłopak odchylił głowę w bok, unikając niewidocznego rozmówcy.

\- Jak tak bardzo chcesz mnie oglądać, to czemu mnie znowu nie porwiesz. W sobotę idziemy do Hogsmeade. Wymyśl coś. Tylko nie jak ostatnio. – Wzdrygnął się. – Nie chcę znowu czekać na ciebie, pod opieką twoich sług.

\- To się na pewno nie powtórzy. Rzuciłem na nich naraz wszystkie klątwy, które rzucili na ciebie – a później wszystkie najgorsze, jakie znam, oprócz Avady. - Na pewno nie odważą się cię tknąć, dopóki się nie zjawię.

Severus słysząc to też się wzdrygnął i oparł o ścianę.

Pamiętał tamten dzień.

* * *

Bellatrix i jej szwagier pojawili się radośni w bazie ciągnąć za sobą Pottera, którego dorwali w trakcie zakupów na Pokątnej, chłopak był już nieźle poturbowany, ale, że się nie poddawał, wspomagani przez kilkoro innych Śmierciożerców pokonali go w końcu kolejnymi klątwami.

Wtedy pojawił się Czarny Pan. Rzuciwszy okiem na Pottera jednym machnięciem różdżki, powalił torturujących go zwolenników na ziemię, w stanie jeszcze gorszym niż ich ofiara, choć w przeciwieństwie do niego,wciąż przytomnych, następnie dołożył drętwotą.

Severusowi kazał zabrać Pottera do celi i podać eliksiry leczące, a na uwagę, że nie może mu podać wszystkich naraz, jego też strzelił klątwą i sam rzucił na Pottera zaklęcie śpiączki leczącej wszystko i odesłał do lochów.

Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślał, teraz podejrzewał, że pewno Potter wylądował nie w celi, a komnatach Voldemorta.

Po zniknięciu Złotego Chłopca Lord osobiście rzucał na jego oprawców najgorsze klątwy, znane i nieznane Severusowi, dopóki w powietrzu nie rozległ się cichy dźwięk dzwonka. Wtedy Śmierciożercy byli już zredukowani do drgających na podłodze zakrwawionych strzępów człowieka.

Czarny Pan poinformował chłodnym głosem, że tylko on osobiście może torturować Harry'ego Pottera i że to ostatnie ostrzeżenie, każdy kto go tknie bez jego polecenia będzie traktowany klątwami tak długo, jak długo będzie trwało doprowadzenie dzieciaka do porządku. Dopiero wtedy zakończy to Avadą.

Odesłał winnych bez możliwości skorzystania z pomocy Snape'a i zakończył spotkanie zwalniając wszystkich... i sam zniknął. Na dwa tygodnie.

Po tym czasie Potter znalazł się pod bramą Hogwartu, cały i zdrowy. I z wyczyszczoną pamięcią.

Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, sądząc po reakcji chłopaka pamiętał wszystko. Najwyraźniej też, widywał się z Czarnym Panem i przed i po owym porwaniu.

Teraz było to oczywiste. Zamiast, jak uważali zaklęcia pamięci Voldemort wtedy użył zaklęcia z oklumencji osłaniającego wspomnienia, przed przeglądaniem z zewnątrz. I zrobił to doskonale, bo ani Snape ani Dumbledore nie zauważyli nic podejrzanego a zaklęcie obejmowało też inne interakcje, bo Dumbledore śledził czasem myśli chłopaka a nie miał pojęcia o ich spotkaniach.

Bellatrix i jej towarzysze na kilku kolejnych spotkaniach Śmierciożerców wciąż byli zgarbieni i się trzęśli, widać nie na wszystkie klątwy było antidotum i musieli czekać, aż efekty same przeminą.

Severus wzdrygnął się ponownie i wyrwał się że wspomnień.

Uniósł wzrok, korytarz był pusty.

Ospale oderwał się od ściany i ciężkim krokiem ruszył w stronę swoich komnat. Stracił już wszelką ochotę na łapanie uczniów.

* * *

Następnego ranka Potter, jak zwykle spóźnił się na śniadanie.

Miał na sobie mocne zaklęcie glamour, ale i tak było widać zmęczenie, a kiedy siadał syknął z bólu.

Severus skrzywił się w duchu, bez komentarza, za to Dumbledore zasmucił się wyraźnie i nachylił ku niemu.

\- Drogi Merlinie, biedny dzieciak. Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostatnich przejściach, a ten bydlak nie daje mu spokoju.

 _Tej nocy na pewno doszedł, -_ pomyślał Severus, _\- a patrząc na jego wygląd pewno niejeden raz.  
_

 _I pewno nie pierwszy raz..._

Jednak na zewnątrz skrzywił się tylko i rzucił chłodno.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, Albusie. Przestań się tak nad nim trząść.

Dyrektor tylko pokiwał głową ze smutkiem, a Snape w duchu przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swojej owsianki.


	2. Chapter 2

****Rozdział** 2\. A po nocy przyszedł dzień  
**

Lord Voldemort siedział na swoim ponurym tronie w swojej ponurej sali audiencyjnej w niespotykanie rozluźnionej pozie i w niespotykanie radosnym nastroju.

 _Życie jest piękne!_

Spędził właśnie cudowną noc w Hogwarcie z Harrym. Tu leniwy uśmiech rozciągnął jego nienawykłe do tej miny rysy. A jeszcze piękniej, już w sobotę Harry miał być u niego.

 _Tak, wczorajsza noc była naprawdę …_ Zamruczał z rozkoszą.

Najpierw Harry marudził, że nie powinni, ale kiedy już byli pod zaklęciem mógł go swobodnie obmacywać i całować, a jego chłopiec nie protestował, żeby nie zniszczyć kamuflażu.

Mógłby uściskać Dumbledore'a za to, że się tam zjawił!

Wzdrygnął się z odrazą, no dobra, przesadza, nie mógłby.

 _Ale jego Harry_... Był tak podniecony, że mógłby go tam wziąć, nie zważając na tego dziada i Severusa. A potem, gdy byli już sami…

Poczuł jak się uśmiecha a jego podniecenie z zeszłej nocy wraca dziesięciokrotnie silniejsze.

Znowu zamruczał, podniósł wzrok…

...i zobaczył Belatrix Lestrange stojącą w drzwiach.

Ten widok załatwił i podniecenie i uśmiech.

\- Czego? – rzucił ostro, – sobie życzysz, Lestrange? – Dokończył tym samym tonem.

Kobieta odważyła się wyrazić zdziwienie!

\- Wzywałeś mnie, Panie.

\- Zdążyłem zapomnieć. Nie śpieszyłaś się. – Wysyczał wściekle mrużąc oczy.

Natychmiast zmieniła minę na przerażoną i rozpłaszczyła się, dotykając czołem posadzki.

 _No i dobrze. Tak wyglądała dużo lepiej._

Zaczęła mamrotać do podłogi jakieś tłumaczenia, ale to zignorował.

 _Faktycznie ją wzywał?_

 _Tak! Faktycznie ją wzywał_. _Miała iść w sobotę po jego Harry'ego._

Kolejny szeroki uśmiech. Spojrzał na Bellatrix, wciąż patrzyła w podłogę. _Dobrze._

 _Co to było? A-ha!_

\- Moja droga Bello! – rzucił ironicznie, ale była w tym nuta radości, _musi zmienić głos_.

– Będziesz mi potrzebna. – Wysyczał zjadliwie. _To było to_. – Potter będzie w sobotę w Hogsmeade, masz go pojmać i mi dostarczyć.

Bella podniosła przerażony wzrok.

 _Fakt, ostatnio źle jej poszło. Może powinien doprecyzować, zanim sama spróbuje coś wymyślić._

\- Wiem, że sama go nie pokonasz. – _Ha, nikt nie pokona jego Harry'ego_. – Zakradnij się i rzuć na niego zaklęcie oszałamiające, a kiedy twój towarzysz zajmie jego kompanów, zabierz chłopaka do bazy. – Skrzywił się, _lepiej być przezornym._

\- I nie bierz nikogo ze swojej durnej rodziny. Malfoy lepiej sobie z tym poradzi.

To powinno załatwić sprawę, nawet jak tej sierocie coś nie wyjdzie, Malfoy to naprostuje.

\- Możesz iść. – Rzucił. - Mam nadzieję, że trzy dni wystarczą, żebyś się właściwie przygotowała. – Dodał oschle, z satysfakcją widząc, jak jej uniesiona twarz czerwienieje się i blednie.

\- Tak, panie. – Na czworakach wycofała się do drzwi.

Czarny Pan znowu się rozluźnił.

 _Już w sobotę Harry wróci do domu!_ – Zamruczał do siebie, czując znajome mrowienie w kroczu. - Ale po cholerę ja siedzę w tej sali? – zapytał na głos i aportował się do swoich komnat.

* * *

Harry Potter był potwornie zmęczony i rozleniwiony.

Wczorajsza noc była cudowna, ale naprawdę powinien przystopować.

Niestety nie potrafić się oprzeć swojemu Czarnemu Panu.

Co prawda wcześniej odmówił spotkania, ale kiedy Voldemort znowu połączył się z jego umysłem i opisał swoje wieczorne spotkanie że Śmierciożercami, nie mógł powstrzymać ani śmiechu, ani zgody.

Nie, żeby mu było ich żal, ale Lord musiał być zdesperowany, żeby przyznać się do takiej słabości.

Oparł się o ścianę w korytarzu obok Sali Eliksirów, czując ukłucie bólu.

 _Może powinienem odpuścić sobie zajęcia i pójść do Pomfrey po jakiś eliksir?_

Parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie minę pielęgniarki, gdy Harry Potter poprosi o eliksir łagodzący rezultaty seksu. Analnego!

Ron spojrzał na niego pytająco. Harry tylko potrząsnął głową: „ _to nic takiego"_ i znowu pogrążył się w myślach.

 _To nie taki zły pomysł._

Nie z Pomfrey, tylko z opuszczeniem zajęć ze Snapem _._

W dzisiejszej formie, jak nic, wysadzi salę eliksirów - jak nie cały zamek.

Niestety, zanim zdążył się zdecydować i zniknąć, jak zawsze ponuro skrzywiony Nietoperz właśnie pojawił się w korytarzu.

 _Trudno, niech się dzieje wola Nieba._

 _Jeszcze tylko do soboty i odpocznę w Bazie Voldemorta._

Znowu parsknął śmiechem. _Gdyby ktoś to usłyszał!_

Wszedł już do sali, więc tym razem nie przeszło to bez echa.

\- Widzę, że cieszy Pana ta lekcja, panie Potter. Może powinienem za to dać dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru? – Sarkazm Mistrza Eliksirów zdecydowanie był w lepszej formie niż Harry. – A może lepiej: minus 10 punktów za brak koncentracji. – Dokończył profesor uśmiechając się drwiąco i czekając na protesty.

Jednak teraz Harry nie miał na to siły. Skinął głową i powlókł się na swoje miejsce, obok Rona. Kiedy siadał, zapomniał się i znowu syknął.

Zarobił kolejne pytające spojrzenie Rona i miał ochotę walnąć głową w stół.

 _Cholera! A to dopiero pierwsze zajęcia._

* * *

Severus Snape cieszył się w duchu obserwując cierpienia młodego Pottera.

Dzieciak ledwie się trzymał. Może powinien zaoferować mu eliksir, wyjaśniając zauważone objawy. Oczywiście bez sugerowania, że naprawdę coś wie.

Byłoby cudownie, tak go upokorzyć, ale nie, lepiej nic nie mówić. Zaraz ktoś chciałby się dowiedzieć, z kim Potter sypia.

 _Zresztą dobrze mu tak! Bezczelny gówniarz. Żeby tak romansować z Czarnym Panem._

Severus pamiętał, jak jako młody Śmierciożerca sam sypiał z Voldemortem, ale ten nigdy nie traktował go jak Pottera, a po swoim powrocie w ogóle się nim już nie interesował.

Teraz wiedział dlaczego, znalazł lepszy model.

Wtedy przelotnie zastanawiał się, czy Czarny Pan zrezygnował z seksu, czy ma kogoś innego, ale na tego Kogoś, nigdy by nie wpadł.

Wlepiwszy Potterowi minus dziesięć, już na samym początku zajęć poczuł się jeszcze lepiej, lecz zaraz zamarł. Mieli dzisiaj naprawdę niebezpieczny eliksir.

 _Lepiej, żeby chłopak nie zrobił błędu, bo jak wyląduje do soboty w skrzydle szpitalnym, Severus znajdzie się tam zaraz po nim._

Obserwował uważnie Złotego Chłopca i dzięki temu od razu zobaczył jak bierze liście bielunia ze słoika i unosi rękę w kierunku kociołka.

\- Potter, zostaw to, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. – Wycedził drwiąco, sztywniejąc ze strachu. _A wtedy Czarny Pan zrobi krzywdę mnie._

Machnął różdżką, w ostatniej chwili zatrzymując liście tuż przed wpadnięciem do kociołka.

Ślizgoni zarechotali radośnie. Złoty Chłopiec na celowniku.

\- Minus dwadzieścia punktów, Panie Potter, za kontynuowanie braku koncentracji. Proszę dokładnie czytać instrukcje. – Chłopak zerknął do książki i zrobił wystraszoną minę. – Widzę, że teraz Pan zauważył – liście mają być posiekane, albo eliksir staje się niestabilny.

Spowodowało to dalsze radosne rechoty Ślizgonów zakończone scenicznym szeptem Malfoya:  
\- Może ci pomóc czytać, Potter.

 _I to jest pomysł!_

\- Dziękuję za inicjatywę, panie Malfoy. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. Potter, będziesz dalej pracował z panem Malfoyem.

Zignorował protesty Draco: _Potter musi być cały i zdrowy._ A Malfoy nie będzie sabotował własnego eliksiru. Przynajmniej do końca zajęć Złoty Chłopiec będzie bezpieczny.

 _Może lepiej dać mu jednak później ten eliksir?_ \- Zastanawiał się, obserwując Gryfona. - _Tylko, że ta ofiara i w dobry dzień wpada w kłopoty._

 _Hmm, lepiej go też potraktować zaklęciem bezpieczeństwa._

\- Potter, zostaniesz po zajęciach.

* * *

Harry chętnie usiadł z Malfoyem. Przynajmniej będzie mógł odpocząć. Mlafoy może go nienawidzić jak zarazy, ale nie zepsuje z tego powodu własnego eliksiru.

 _Jednak ten wredny Snape. Dobrze wie, że Harry cierpi po nocnych wizjach Voldemorta._

To, że Harry nie miał za sobą nocy pełnej wizji tortur, tylko fantastycznego seksu, nie miało znaczenia.

Snape wiedział, że jest dręczony przez Lorda Voldemorta, a i tak się nad nim znęcał.

 _Cholerny dupek!_

Gdyby miał siłę, to by mu dogadał. _I zarobił za to szlaban_.

O Merline, może i tak już go zarobił? Dowie się po zajęciach.

Opuścił głowę na ławkę, ignorując szarpiącego go Malfoya, który zaraz na niego naskarżył.

\- Panie profesorze, Potter nie pracuje.

\- Sam to zrobisz lepiej, Malfoy. – Odparł Harry, mając już dość.

\- Ma pan rację panie Potter. Ale może by się pan czegoś jednak nauczył od lepszego kolegi? Proszę przynajmniej podawać składniki.

Harry podniósł głowę i podał Malfoyowi stojącą już przed nim deseczkę z posiekanymi liśćmi.

\- Proszę, Malfoy. – Powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

\- Kolejne minus dziesięć punktów, za brak entuzjazmu, panie Potter.

 _Snape był dzisiaj w hojnym nastroju. Chce się bawić? Nie ma sprawy, Harry da radę._

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. Postaram się bardziej, profesorze. – Wycedził równie drwiącym głosem, patrząc mu bezczelnie w oczy. _Będą kolejne punkty?_

\- Proszę wracać do pracy. – Snape obrzucił go lodowatym wzrokiem i bez słowa poszedł do swojego biurka.

 _Koniec rozrywki a zaczęło się robić tak miło.._. - Harry potrząsnął głową, ta dyskusja go trochę orzeźwiła i wziął się w garść.

 _Byle do soboty_. – Pomyślał radośnie przyglądając się działaniom Malfoya. - _Może rzeczywiście czegoś się od niego nauczy?_

* * *

 _Byle do soboty_. – Pomyślał Snape z rozpaczą. _\- Jeszcze tylko cały tydzień._

* * *

\- Byle do soboty. - Powiedział Lord Voldemort do swojej lewej ręki, gdy prawa odmówiła współpracy.


	3. Chapter 3

****Rozdział** 3\. "Porwanie"**

Czarny Pan nie tyle wstał w sobotę wcześnie rano, co raczej przestał próbować zasnąć i zamiast tego zaczął ćwiczyć skrzaty domowe. Wszystko musiało być tego dnia perfekcyjne. Skrzaty sprzątały, gotowały. A Lord co chwila zmieniał zdanie, co do wystroju pokojów i co do menu. Zanim nastał świt większość skrzatów zajmowała się już tłuczeniem głową w ściany z frustracją, z niemożności spełnienia rozkazów właściciela a Voldemort wciąż nie był zadowolony.

Co chwila rzucał Tempus i stwierdziwszy, że ma jeszcze czas wpadał na kolejny pomysł, który biedne stworzenia musiały realizować. Wreszcie uznał, że czas wziąć się za siebie. Wziął prysznic, założył wybrane wcześniej szaty, potem je zdjął, zmierzył kolejne dziesięć kompletów. Potem znowu wziął prysznic, włożył pierwsze przymierzone szaty i znowu ruszył na kontrolę zamku, czy czegoś by jednak nie należało jeszcze poprawić.

Ale skrzaty nie były takie głupie. Rozdłubały zabezpieczenia osłon w bibliotece i zgłosiły swojemu Panu, że coś jest nie tak z magią w tamtym rejonie. Kiedy Czarny Pan zajął się osłonami, one spokojnie zrobiły porządek w zamku.

Gdy minęła dziewiąta, Lord dał im wszystkim wolne i usiadł z herbatą na fotelu w salonie, czekając na znak z sali audiencyjnej, że przybywa Harry.

 _Przecież nie będzie siedział na tronie, jakby się nie mógł doczekać? Był twardy._

 _Był coraz twardszy._ Rzucił kolejny Tempus – dziesiąta. Wstał i obszedł stolik.

 _W sumie to lepiej będzie wyglądać, jak sobie spokojnie wejdzie przez drzwi, zamiast się aportować_. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył zamek i zaczął krążyć pod wejściem.

Wreszcie, szum osłon, ale nie było trzasku aportacji. Wszedł do sali, na posadzce leżała Bellatrix. Podszedł szybko i zauważył, że ocieka wodą i błotem. Rzucił zaklęcie suszące, żeby mu nie nabrudziła, a potem diagnostyczne. Tylko omdlenie i guz na głowie. _Nic jej nie będzie._

Zobaczył na niej leżący świstoklik, od razu rozpoznając magię Lucjusza Malfoya. _Ten to ma świstokliki do każdego miejsca._

 _Chociaż, powinien chyba zapytać, zanim sporządzi taki do jego zamku…_ Porozmawia sobie z nim na ten temat, w wolnej chwili.

Na razie: kolejny Tempus, piętnaście po dziesiątej.

Postanowił, że Lestrange na razie nie będzie ruszać. Da Malfoyowi jeszcze pięć minut. Wyszedł z sali i znowu zacząć chodzić po korytarzu.

 _Wreszcie! Jest._ Trzask aportacji i gorączkowe szepty i szelesty. Wyrzucił swoją magię kontrolując sytuację _. Jest też Harry_. _Uff._

Wziął głęboki oddech i stanowczym krokiem wszedł do środka, gdzie zobaczył Malfoya klęczącego obok Harry'ego z rękami pod jego szatą. Ale zanim zdążył się wkurzyć, usłyszał szmer zaklęcia leczącego i zobaczył nad ramieniem Lucjusza spojrzenie Harry'ego: kpiące... i uspokajające.

Zdecydował zatem poczekać, aż skończą.

Potem przeklnie Malfoya: za to, że Harry był ranny _i za to, że go dotykał._

* * *

Sobotni poranek w Wieży Gryffindoru zaczął się jak zawsze: koledzy próbowali obudzić Harry'ego i Rona.

O ile na Privet Drive chłopak budził się na pierwszy dzwonek budzika lub zawołanie ciotki, czy wuja, to tutaj było zupełnie inaczej.

Ale tym razem się udało. Kluczem do sukcesu w przypadku Harry'ego było słowo "Hogsmeade". Zerwał się i pobiegł do pustej już łazienki, po drodze waląc Rona poduszką.  
\- Rusz się Ron. Po śniadaniu idziemy do Miodowego Królestwa.

Harry dobrze znał swojego przyjaciela. Na wspomnienie o słodkim sklepie Ron zdołał zwlec się z łóżka i wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy z entuzjazmem godnym zombie ruszył w stronę pryszniców. Gdy był już prawie na miejscu zderzył się z wychodzącym z łazienki, umytym już Harrym.  
\- Rusz się Ron, bo przegapisz śniadanie.

To zdopingowało rudzielca i zdecydowanie przyśpieszył.  
Harry tymczasem otworzył kufer. Nie miał naprawdę eleganckich ubrań, poza odświętną szatą, ale udało mu się wczoraj przygotować całkiem przyzwoity zestaw. Sprane dżinsy, które dostał po Dudleyu, przetarte w strategicznych miejscach, atrakcyjnie opinały mu tyłek.

Efekt, którego wcześniej nie znał, dopiero Hermiona mu uświadomiła, że mugolskie ciuchy można magicznie zmniejszać. To zdecydowanie zmieniło jego garderobę. Rzeczy Dudleya były dobrej jakości i nie były zniszczone, bo ten szybko z nich wyrastał, a raczej wyszerzał.

Były jedynie dla Harry'ego za duże. Gdy już jednak pominął ten problem, nie było źle.

Do spodni dobrał dopasowaną koszulkę, lekko przykrótką, żeby przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach podnosiła się, odsłaniając brzuch. Uczucie było całkiem przyjemne, widok też, kiedy ocenił się patrząc w lustro.  
Narzucił na to swoją zapasową, jeszcze niezniszczoną szatę, nie zapinając jej i był gotowy.

W tej chwili Ron wyszedł z łazienki. Spojrzał na niego i zamrugał, potem spojrzał jeszcze raz.  
\- Śniadanie. - Przypomniał mu Harry. Ron odwrócił się i rzucił w stronę kufra a Harry chwycił sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, by tam na niego poczekać.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział przy stole nauczycielskim z ponurą miną, przeżuwając swoją owsiankę i czekając na pojawienie się Pottera. Chłopak zawsze się spóźniał, ale jeżeli nie zdąży na wycieczkę, Severus i jego koledzy będą mieli przerąbane, jak rzadko kiedy...

Jego nerwowego oczekiwania nie rozświetlał nawet widok młodego Malfoya, który siedział przy stole z dziwacznym skrzywionym uśmieszkiem i od czasu do czasu cicho chichotał. Ślizgoni na wszelki wypadek odsunęli się od niego, nie wiedząc, jaka choroba mogła to wywołać i czy nie jest czasem zaraźliwa.

Wreszcie drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i do środka wpadł nieco zdyszany Ron a za nim Potter. W sali, nie pierwszy raz na jego widok, więc można powiedzieć, że tradycyjnie - zapadła cisza.

Złoty Chłopiec wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Dopasowane ciuchy, czysta szata, zaczerwienione policzki i błysk w oku.

Spora grupka dziewcząt westchnęła na ten widok a Draco ponownie zaśmiał się, jak uważał, złowieszczo.

Draco bowiem wiedział coś, o czym nikt w Hogwarcie nie miał pojęcia. Ojciec przysłał mu wczoraj list, w którym napisał, że Czarny Pan kazał w ten weekend porwać Pottera z Hogsmeade. Kazał mu też dopilnować, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, żeby Gryfon tam dotarł. Draco oczywiście spełniał życzenie ojca. Ponownie "złowieszczo" zachichotał.

 _Już po tobie, Potter.  
_  
Severus miał ochotę walnąć głową w stół, najlepiej głową Draco. Gdyby już nie wiedział, co się dzieje, zachowanie tego idioty na pewno by mu powiedziało, że coś się szykuje a uporczywie wgapianie się w Pottera, nie mogło nie zwrócić uwagi Nieświętej Trójcy. _Merlinowi dzięki, że Potter też chce powodzenia akcji, więc na pewno uspokoi kumpli, ale gdyby nie to..._

Starał się ignorować gówniarza, modląc się, by nie przyciągnął uwagi Dumbledore'a. Niestety, nie wyszło.

\- Severusie, - usłyszał cichy, zmartwiony szept. - Co się dzieje z młodym Draco? Jest dzisiaj jakiś... dziwny.

Severus musiał improwizować.  
\- Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj, że chce uwarzyć eliksir szczęścia. Dałem mu dostęp do pracowni, bo umie warzyć. Najwyraźniej, coś mu jednak nie wyszło i jest zbyt szczęśliwy. - Zrobił ponurą minę. - Mam na to antidotum, zajmę się nim po śniadaniu. Jeżeli się nie uda, nie pójdzie do Hogsmeade. - Popatrzył wrogo na blondyna.

\- Dobrze, Severusie. Draco to dobre dziecko, ale takie... dziwne. - Albus z roztargnieniem pokiwał głową.  
Severus przymknął oczy, dziękując wszystkim bogom za naiwność dyrektora a może dziękując cytrynowym dropsom. Nie wnikał.

\- Nie martw się Albusie, - zapewnił jeszcze raz. - Draco będzie zachowywał się normalnie, albo zostanie w zamku.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali dziewczęcy chichocik Malfoya od razu zwrócił uwagę obu chłopaków. Harry spojrzał na niego i zaklął w duchu, _ten debil najwyraźniej coś wie_. Na szczęście Ron po dotarciu do stołu szybko przeniósł uwagę na truskawkowe ciastko z kremem, więc z tej strony był bezpieczny.

Niestety Hermiona nie dzieliła jego zainteresowań a siedziała tu obserwując Draco już od pół godziny. Natychmiast pochyliła się do Harry'ego.  
\- Malfoy zachowuje się dziwnie od samego rana a teraz tak się w ciebie wpatruje. On coś knuje Harry, na pewno. - Spojrzała uważniej na Harry'ego i powtórzyła poranną akcje Rona: spojrzała, zamrugała i spojrzała jeszcze raz. - Wyglądasz dzisiaj bardzo dobrze, Harry. - Zarumieniła się lekko.

Ron na tę uwagę oderwał się od ciasta.  
\- Ona ma rację Harry. Nie żeby moja dziewczyna powinna oceniać innych chłopaków. - Dodał marudnie i uzupełnił swoją opinię. - Wyglądasz jak porządny człowiek, Harry.

\- Bo normalnie wyglądam, jak szmaciarz? - Złoty Chłopiec zapytał kpiąco, uśmiechając się radośnie w duchu. _Wyglądał dobrze -_ a oni nawet nie wiedzieli wszystkiego.

\- Dokładnie. - Odparł Ron z właściwym sobie taktem i wyczuciem.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, _nic nie mogło go dzisiaj obrazić_. Hermiona zaś z właściwą sobie delikatnością trzepnęła swojego chłopaka Historią Hogwartu w głowę, aż zjechał pod stół. Gdy się gramolił z powrotem na ławę, zwrócił uwagę na stół Ślizgonów i nachylił się konspiracyjnie do Hermiony i Harry'ego.  
\- Fretka jakoś dziwnie ci się dziś przygląda, stary.

\- Może mu się podobam. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, bagatelizując sprawę.  
Ron zakrztusił się ciastem, które zdążył ugryźć, ale jeszcze nie połknął. - Przecfieez to chłopak. - Odkaszlnął. - Przecież to Fretka, Merlinie ratuj. - Rozejrzał się "dyskretnie" na boki. Teraz już wszyscy zaczęli ich podsłuchiwać. - Ale ty myślisz, na serio, że MALFOY NA CIEBIE LECI?

Cały stół Gryffindoru spojrzał na Draco Malfoya, który właśnie kolejny raz po dziewczyńsku zachichotał, wpatrując się w Harry'ego Pottera.  
 _Coś było na rzeczy_ , pomyśleli Gryfoni.  
 _Bogu dzięki_ , pomyślał Harry, _za ten pomysł_. I postanowił podkręcić akcję. Jak im poda wytłumaczenie, nie będą szukać innych.

Talerze już i tak znikały, więc Harry bez żalu wstał od stołu a za nim Ron z Hermioną. Skierował się do stołu Slytherinu (a za nim Ron z Hermioną). Harry podszedł do stołu i nachylił się opierając dłonie obok talerza Malfoya, potem lewą ręką nakrył jego dłoń.

\- Draco. - W zastygłej w oczekiwaniu Wielkiej Sali, jego szept był słyszalny w każdym zakątku. - Czy Ty się we mnie potajemnie kochasz?  
Malfoy widowiskowo, arystokratycznie się zapluł a Harry uniósł ich złączone dłonie, krzyżując je na swoim sercu. - To takie, słodkie. - Zatrzepotał rzęsami.

Po czym puścił jego rękę i zanosząc się śmiechem gryfońskie trio opuściło Wielką Salę. Malfoy wytarł rękę chusteczką a potem czyszcząc zaplute szaty i krztusząc się z wściekłości, obmyślał plan zemsty.  
 _Tak, zrobi to, co umie najlepiej - naskarży ojcu a jak go nie znajdzie, to Snape'owi._

 _Potter za to zapłaci.  
_  
Nagle Draco przypomniał coś sobie i przestał prychać. _Przecież ojciec dzisiaj ma porwać tego..._ _wrrr_. Draco miał trzymać się z daleka, ale teraz postanowił, że mu pomoże.  
 _Ojciec na pewno będzie z tego zadowolony.  
_  
W tej chwili poczuł jak coś go unosi za szatę na karku. Obejrzał się - Snape.  
\- Pójdzie pan za mną, panie Malfoy, musimy coś wyjaśnić.

\- A-ale, Hogsmeade, - Draco próbował ratować swoje plany.

\- Teraz, panie Malfoy. - Wycedził Snape, ewidentnie wkurzony i pociągnął go w stronę lochów.

* * *

Gdyby Lucjusz wiedział o planach Draco, na pewno by odwołał akcję. _Na szczęście dla wszystkich, nie wiedział._

Wraz z Bellatrix już od rana stali pod ścianą w jednej z uliczek Hogsmeade obserwując główną drogę i czekając na przyjście uczniów do miasteczka. Lucjusz uważał, że sterczenie od 6-tej, gdy wycieczka ruszała po 9-tej nie miało sensu, ale Bella nie chciała się spóźnić.

Z jednej strony ją rozumiał, już raz dostała za złe wykonanie tego samego zadania, jednak z drugiej...

Westchnął, nie pierwszy raz i rzucił Tempus: kwadrans do 10-tej, uczniowie powinni już być.  
No i wreszcie są: pojawiali się grupkami, parami, pojedynczo - a Pottera, ani śladu.

Wreszcie, gdy wszyscy już znikali w sklepach, Potter pojawił się na głównej ulicy. Bella wyciągnęła różdżkę, by rzucić oszałamiacz, kiedy za chłopakiem pojawił się zdyszany, ewidentnie już od jakiegoś czasu biegnący za nim kolejny uczeń.  
\- Zatrzymaj się, Potter, nie uciekniesz przede mną! – Wrzasnął Draco za Cudownym Chłopcem, który faktycznie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

\- Rozumiem Draco, że desperacko szukasz chłopaka, ale może spróbujesz z kimś, kto cię zechce, może na przykład w twoim Domu?

Lucjusz zdębiał. _Jego szlachetnie urodzony syn uganiał się za Potterem, mało, że półkrwi, to jeszcze wrogiem Jego Pana?!_  
 _Chociaż,_ zastanowił się, _Złoty Chłopiec wcale nieźle wygląda i może nie ma klasy, ale przynajmniej ma kasę_ , przyznał obiektywnie.

Draco tymczasem zapienił się i ruszył na Pottera z wyciągniętą różdżką, niestety potknął się i zamiast rzucić zaklęcie dźgnął go różdżką w brzuch.  
Widząc jak chłopak chwytając się za brzuch z krzykiem zgina się i upada, Bella myśląc, że znowu został zraniony również krzyknęła i widowiskowo, pięknym łukiem wpadła zemdlona prosto w kałużę.

Lucjusz zaklął w trzy d..., patrząc jak uczniowie i opiekunowie zawracają i biegną w ich stronę. Rzucił na Bellę świstoklik, dzięki czemu zniknęła przenosząc się do Zamku ich Lorda a sam złapał Pottera, ignorując latające wokół zaklęcia; a zanim się aportował kopnął jeszcze syna w tyłek.

Po pierwsze, dzięki temu pomyślą, że walczył ze Śmierciożercą a po drugie... chciał to zrobić.

Kochał Draco, który był jego pierworodnym i jak dotąd jedynym potomkiem, ale jednak wciąż nie tracił nadziei na zmianę tego stanu i pracował nad Narcyzą. Nie wiedział, że ta rzucała na niego zaklęcie sterylizacji, słusznie przewidując, że drugiego takiego cuda, jak Draco świat nie zniesie.

* * *

Kiedy aportowali się do sali audiencyjnej zauważył, że Potter jest nieprzytomny i krwawi ze sporego rozcięcia na piersi, widać trafił go któryś z jego obrońców. Znowu zaklął, _a tak było dobrze, wszyscy przeszli, mogli go zgarnąć niezauważeni_. Jak dorwie Draco, to tak spierze gówniarza, że przez tydzień nie usiądzie, _jak nie ma rozumu, to niech ćwiczy twardy tyłek._

Tymczasem podniósł koszulkę Pottera, przesiąkniętą krwią, znowu zaklął i rzucił zaklęcie Enervate. Chłopak otworzył oczy i jęknął z bólu.  
\- Potter, zostałeś ranny. Muszę cię wyleczyć.

Chłopak rozejrzał się.  
\- Gdzie ja...? Ałć. - Skrzywił się i syknął na widok rozcięcia. - No to na co czekasz, lecz. - Rzucił niecierpliwie.

Lucjusz chciał go skarcić, ale nie miał czasu. Dotknął różdżką rany i szepcząc zaklęcie lecznicze przesuwał nią wzdłuż cięcia. W połowie poczuł obecność Voldemorta, ale nie przerwał, choć ręka mu zadrżała. Potter chwycił ją stabilizując i poprowadził do końca.

Gdy Lucjusz skończył Harry wstał i podniósł koszulkę, przeciągając dłonią po skórze.  
Voldemort śledząc wzrokiem jego dłoń, przełknął ślinę.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie do Malfoya, dotykając jego ramienia.  
\- Dzięki.

Widząc to Voldemort, automatycznie rzucił Crucio.

Harry cofnął szybko dłoń i uniósł do ust. Possał bolący palec.  
 **\- Hej. Co to miało być? Tak mnie witasz?** \- Wysyczał w wężomowie.

Voldemort nie przerwał zaklęcia, patrząc na Harry'ego z urazą.  
 **\- Uśmiechnąłeś się do niego**. - Patrzył spode łba. **\- Jakbyś go nie dotykał, to by cię nie trzepnęło.  
**  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 **\- Merlinie. Musisz być taki zaborczy? Jak nie zauważyłeś, Malfoy mnie uleczył.** \- Harry spojrzał na skręcającego się na podłodze mężczyznę.

 **\- Teraz rozumiem, czemu cię tak kochają** , - mruknął, po czym ponownie podciągnął koszulkę, prezentując pierś. - **Całkiem nieźle, nie ma wcale śladu, nie uważasz**? – Spojrzał w oczy Czarnego Pana, wciąż wodząc dłonią po swoim ciele.

Voldemortowi drgnęła ręka, odchrząknął i przerwał zaklęcie.  
\- Mieliście _nie tykać_ mojego Harry'ego. - Przypomniał złowieszczo Malfoyowi.

\- To nie oni. - Wtrącił Harry. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zdumiony tą interwencją.  
 **\- Poważnie, napadli mnie, jak szedłem sam ulicą. Tylko jak mnie młody Malfoy pchnął to krzyknąłem i wszyscy się wrócili, żeby mnie ratować. Żeby mnie tu nie aportował, to moi obrońcy by mnie zaklęli na śmierć.  
**  
Malfoy zrozumiał swoje nazwisko, ale poza tym nie widział, co się dzieje. Jednak chłopak najwyraźniej go bronił, Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.  
 _Może jednak nadawałby się na zięcia.  
_  
Czarny Pan zauważył to uznanie i znowu dowalił mu Crucio.  
Harry naprawdę miał już tego dojść. Spojrzał na Voldemorta spod rzęs.  
 **\- Skoro tak to cię podnieca, to może zostawię was samych. W Hogwarcie na pewno na mnie czekają...** – i odwrócił się, by odejść.

Czarny Pan natychmiast opuścił różdżkę i pozbył się Malfoya i wciąż nieprzytomnej Lestrange machnięciem ręki.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. – Powiedział stanowczo. – Porwałem cię i jesteś teraz mój.

Harry odwrócił się u śmieszkiem.  
\- Technicznie, to... – Zaczął, ale widząc pochmurniejące oblicza kochanka, zmienił zakończenie. – To jestem twój. Zawsze i wszędzie. Nie musisz mnie porywać, sam bym im uciekł.

Czarny Pan rozświetlił się jak dwustuwatowa żarówka i szybko podszedł, by chwycić go w ramiona i zabrać prosto do sypialni.

* * *

Harry wyraźnie widział, że Czarny Pan nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie zaciągnie go do łóżka. Pozwolił mu ściągnąć z siebie płaszcz i koszulkę, ale kiedy Voldemort złapał za jego spodnie, powstrzymał go. Lord warknął, Harry jednak uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Ostrożnie, kupiłem to specjalnie dla ciebie. - Po czym zniknął spodnie bezróżdżkowo, odsłaniając brązowe slipy. Lord wciągnął powietrze, czując kuszący zapach. Harry potwierdził.  
\- Magiczna bielizna - czekolada.

Voldemort aż przymknął oczy z zachwytu, a potem spojrzał prosto w oczy chłopaka.  
\- Kocham cię, Harry. – Wyznał bez wahania.

\- Też się kocham. – Przyznał Złoty Chłopiec i zanim jego kochanek załapał, chwycił go za koszulę i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku.

* * *

Wiele, wiele godzin później Harry przeciągnął się i oparł na łokciu patrząc na swojego kochanka, potem powoli przesunął paznokciem przez jego pierś.  
\- Wiesz, – zaczął zmysłowo. – Widziałem też w tym sklepie stringi o smaku cytrynowych dropsów. - Zakończył ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

Czarny Pan odepchnął go z przerażeniem i spróbował się zerwać, ale zaplatał się w pościel i spadł na podłogę.  
Harry opadł na plecy zanosząc się śmiechem.

\- Jesteś ZŁY i okrutny, Harry Potterze. – Wycedził Voldemort, wdrapując się z powrotem na łoże.

\- Wiem, - wymruczał Harry, wciąż ze śmiechem w głosie. – Wiem. I też cię kocham. – Dodał wtulając się w niego.  
Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z zachwytem i przytulił go mocno, najmocniej.

Potem zmarszczył brew i uniósł lekko.  
\- Ale ja jestem najbardziej ZŁY i okrutny na świecie. - Zażądał potwierdzenia.

\- Tak, - wymruczał Harry miękko, już prawie zasypiając. – Jesteś.

Czarny Pan uspokojony, przygarnął Harry'ego i pocałował jego włosy.

Obaj spokojnie zasnęli.

* * *

Tymczasem w Malfoy Manor, Draco, który nie zdołał przekonać ojca, że wcale nie kocha się w Harrym Potterze, uczył się od niego subtelnych technik uwodzenia mężczyzn.

Po tym, co Severus przekazał mu o scenie przy śniadaniu, Lucjusz wiedział, że przed nimi długa droga. Jednak nie tracił nadziei.

 _W końcu nawet Potter ulegnie legendarnemu czarowi Malfoyów, tylko Draco musi się bardziej postarać._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4. Sztuka uwodzenia według Lucjusza Malfoya.**

Zachowanie młodego Malfoya przy śniadaniu tak wkurzyło Severusa, że miał ochotę mu przetrzepać skórę, niestety nie mógł. Ograniczył się więc do solidnego zmycia głowy. Tyle, że bezczelny chłopak zamiast go słuchać i przejąć się, cały czas bynajmniej wcale nie dyskretnie spoglądał na zegar, na którym pojawiło się już "czas iść do Hogsmeade".

Severus nie wypuścił go dopóki wskazówka nie przesunęła się na "Jesteś spóźniony". Wtedy wreszcie się nad chłopakiem ulitował i nakazując mu zachowywać się spokojnie i dyskretnie, pozwolił mu pójść za grupą, a raczej pobiec.

 _Skoro nie umie mu okazać szacunku i wyrazić skruchy, choćby fałszywej - to niech sobie pobiega. Bezczelny gnojek._

Formalnie jako opiekun Domu Slytherinu powinien być jednym z opiekunów wycieczki, ale tym razem dyrektor zwolnił go, gdyż w skrzydle szpitalnym skończyły się zapasy wielu ważnych eliksirów, w tym pocrutiatusowego, potrzebnego samemu Severusowi i oczywiście Potterowi, po wizjach Voldemorta.

Severus na myśl o Potterze prychnął ze złością. _Kolejny bezczelny gnojek._

Jak on nie cierpiał dzieci i młodzieży. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem właśnie tych dwóch, którzy nie mieli za grosz szacunku dla niego ani też dość przyzwoitości by go przynajmniej spróbować udawać.

Na szczęście potrzebne uzdrowicielce eliksiry już miał gotowe w swoim prywatnym składziku, więc tylko przygotował je do zaniesienia do Pomfrey i korzystając z wolnej chwili zaszył się w gabinecie, gdzie usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu z "Nieznaną historią znanych Eliksirów" i szklaneczką ulubionej czarnej herbaty z whisky.

 _Kto niby powiedział, że herbata ma być z rumem?_ Zresztą w lochach było chłodno i wilgotno, nawet mimo wszelkich zaklęć, (bo trzeba je było systematycznie powtarzać, a Severusowi zbyt często zdarzało się o tym zapominać).

Zaczytany zapomniał o całym świecie, do chwili gdy przez kominek wpadł do jego salonu Dumbledore. Starzec był tak zaaferowany, że aż się potknął i omal nie upadł, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Severus szybko odesłał książkę i kubek i wyszedł z gabinetu udając, że przybiegł z pracowni oderwany od ciężkiej pracy.

\- Albusie, co się stało? - Szybko podszedł i przytrzymał go za łokieć pomagając otrzepać szaty.

Dumbledore kompletnie zignorował swój stan i jego starania. Załamawszy dłonie niemal zapłakał.

\- Severusie, On znowu porwał Pottera!

Profesor tak się wciągnął w czytaną księgę, że sam zapomniał o całej akcji z zaplanowanym porwaniem, bez trudu więc zagrał zaskoczenie. Dumbledore chwycił jego dłonie.

\- Musisz jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Harrym i gdzie go trzymają. Nie możemy go tak po prostu zostawić w rękach tego szaleńca. Nie mamy pojęcia jak udało mu się ostatnio uciec. Tym razem może nie wrócić.

Severus delikatnie, acz stanowczo uwolnił ręce i szybko odsunął się o krok. Obrócił dyrektora z powrotem w stronę kominka poklepując go po plecach.

\- Lepiej wróć do swojego gabinetu Albusie, może przyjść jakaś dodatkowa wiadomość. Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie mogę sam udać się do zamku, dopóki Czarny Pan mnie nie zawoła. - _A na to bym teraz nie liczył. Na pewno jest zajęty._ Skrzywił się w duchu, na zewnątrz robiąc aż nazbyt przejętą minę.

\- Jeżeli któryś z moich przyjaciół się do mnie odezwie, wtedy postaram się coś ustalić i od razu wszystko ci przekażę. - Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze marudzić, więc szybko uciął rozmowę. - Nic nie możemy na razie zrobić. Martwienie się na pewno w niczym nie pomoże. A żaden z moich przyjaciół nie może pokazać się w moim kominku, gdy ty tu jesteś, Albusie.

Starzec pokiwał głową przyznając mu rację i z ostatnim zmartwionym spojrzeniem wreszcie zniknął, rzucając jeszcze na odchodnym.  
\- Musimy Harry'ego odzyskać, Severusie. - Pokręcił głową. - Moje biedne dziecko.

Kiedy wreszcie zniknął, Severus przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc pod nosem.

 _Merlinie Niemiłosierny, jak on nie znosił tego bachora. Cały świat kręcił się wokół Pottera, Jasny i Czarny._

Wrócił do gabinetu i z powrotem przywołał swoją książkę i herbatę, szybko ją podgrzał, bo zdążyła ostygnąć i wrócił do przerwanej lektury. Na pewno niedługo ktoś się z nim kontaktuje, stawiał na Malfoya.

Co prawda i tym razem nikt go nie uprzedził o ataku, ale już po na pewno go poinformują. _Ciekawe jak poszło tym razem?_

Pociągnął łyk herbatki i rozsiadł się wygodniej.

* * *

Tak jak Severus przewidywał po paru godzinach odezwał się do niego Lucjusz Malfoy, przez sowę zapraszając go do swojego Dworu. Przesłał dyrektorowi wiadomość tą samą sową i zniknął w kominku, zanim ten zdążyłby mu odpowiedzieć.

Kiedy pojawił się w salonie, Lucjusz czekał na niego siedząc w jednym z tapicerowanym foteli, jeszcze z czasów pierwszych czarodziejów – _wtedy znali się na wygodzie_. Dłonią wskazał mu sąsiedni unosząc zachęcająco butelkę francuskiego burgunda. Severus za takimi trunkami nie przepadał, ale uznał, że może i lepiej nie pić nic mocniejszego, jeszcze by się zapomniał i wygadał swój najnowszy sekret.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie w zabytkowym meblu i podniósł kieliszek. Lucjusz pozwolił mu w spokoju wypić łyk i uniósł brew spodziewając się pochwały. Severus spełnił jego oczekiwania zachwalając mdły dla niego i zbyt słaby alkohol. Wtedy Lucjusz wreszcie zaczął rozmowę.

\- O porwaniu Pottera już wiesz, Severusie? - Ten pokiwał głową. - Czarny Pan nie mówił ci o tym, bo nie chciał żebyś miał problem z ukrywaniem tego przed Dumbledorem. - Severus nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów, ale skinął głową uznając argumentację.

Lucjusz pociągnął większy łyk ze swojego kieliszka i przeszedł do naprawdę interesującej go kwestii.

\- To właśnie ja razem z Bellą się tym zająłem. - Machnął ręką. - Właściwie to ja sam, bo ta oferma od razu jak Potter krzyknął to zemdlała. - Snape zarechotał złośliwie, nie przepadał za czarownicą i każdy przyzna, że wysłanie z nią Malfoya było naprawdę celnym posunięciem. Jednak wciąż nie łapał, o czym Malfoy chce mu powiedzieć, czy zapytać, bo jego blond przyjaciel wyraźnie nerwowo zerkał na niego i kręcił kieliszek w palcach.

Wreszcie wydusił z siebie.

\- Kiedy Potter pojawił się w Hogsmeade Draco biegł za nim prosząc, by się zatrzymał, a Potter powiedział... - Malfoy przerwał i przełknął ślinę, najwyraźniej kwestia była naprawdę niezręczna. Severus nie mógł się doczekać. _Co ci gówniarze znowu wymyślili?_ Lucjusz zebrał się w sobie. - Potter powiedział, że nie jest zainteresowany i jeśli Draco szuka chłopaka to powinien zacząć w Slytherinie. - Podniósł wzrok pytająco. - Czy to prawda, Severusie? Draco ugania się za Potterem?

Severus zatarł ręce. _Idealna okazja, by odpłacić smarkaczowi za zdenerwowanie go i zagrożenie akcji._ Pokiwał głową i ze szczegółami opisał śniadaniowe wyczyny Draco, skupiając się na powłóczystych tęsknych spojrzeniach, wzdychaniu i chichotach w wykonaniu Draco oraz opisując rozbawienie i żarty Pottera i jego kumpli.

Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową i zacmokał.

\- Tak jak myślałem, Draco nie ma pojęcia JAK PODERWAĆ CHŁOPAKA. - Wyprostował się i z nową werwą kontynuował. - Ale ja mu pomogę. Taki związek naprawdę miałby przyszłość. Potter jest interesującym kąskiem. Bogaty, sławny...

Zanim Lucjusz zdążył się rozpędzić Severus wszedł mu w słowo.

\- ...Wróg Czarnego Pana, którego dzisiaj rano sam dostarczyłeś w jego ręce. - Spojrzał na przyjaciela z powątpiewaniem kręcąc głową. - Czy jesteś przekonany, że Draco będzie jeszcze miał szansę go podrywać?

Lucjusz machnął uspokajająco ręką.

\- Lord nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Rozmawiali przy mnie dzisiaj ze sobą całkiem spokojnie i poważnie, bez żadnych klątw. Myślę, że Czarny Pan chce rozwiązać sprawy między nimi bez przemocy. - Severus zakrztusił się winem. Przyjaciel uznał, że to szok z powodu, że Voldemort nie przeklął Pottera i nie chce go zabić. Szybko wyjawił mu swoje domysły. - Z Dumbeldorem nie da się normalnie rozmawiać, ale Potter to jeszcze dzieciak, można go ugadać. A Czarny Pan ma siłę przekonywania.

Snape tym razem się nie zakrztusił, ale zaniepokoił, Lucjusz nie jest aż tak naiwny jak czasem udaje, może odkryć tajemnicę Romansu Wszechczasów.

Na szczęście jednak w tej chwili bardziej przejmował się swoim synem i jego szansami u Pottera.

\- Muszę spróbować pomóc Draco, kiedy Potter przejdzie na naszą stronę, jako jego chłopak Draco umocni pozycję naszej rodziny.

 _Raczej zapewni miejsce w lochach, Czarny Pan nie znosi konkurencji_. Pomyślał sobie Severus, _chociaż z drugiej strony jedyną skuteczną techniką uwodzicielską Malfoya było chwalenie się jego majątkiem, a na Pottera taka taktyka na pewno nie zadziała. Miał już dosyć swoich galeonów i miał już prawdziwego kochanka._ Postanowił więc na razie Malfoyom w ich planach nie przeszkadzać.

\- Tak dalej nie może być, Severusie, mam zamiar zacząć natychmiast zacząć uczyć Draco jakiś subtelniejszych metod uwodzenia. - Lucjusz wstał i odstawiwszy kieliszek ruszył w stronę drzwi, gdzie obejrzał się na przyjaciela. Severus także odstawił niekończone wino i podążył za nim. - Chodź ze mną, Severusie, wiem, że ty jesteś hetero i sam się na tym nie znasz, ale pomożesz mi w rozmowie w Draco. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo, czy taka wiedza i tobie się nie przyda.

Severus, który akurat był gejem i nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem partnera, nie uważał by mógł się od niego czegoś nauczyć - uznał jednak, że to na pewno będzie warto obejrzeć. Z poważną miną zapewnił:

\- Nie sądzę, żebym miał okazję skorzystać z twoich porad, ale zawsze interesujące jest dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego.

Lucjusz nie miał wątpliwości, że Severus nigdy dotąd nie potrzebował takich umiejętności, ale przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, co będzie w przyszłości. Otworzył drzwi wprowadzając go do pokoju naukowego i dokończył swoją myśl.

\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien, Severusie. Wiem, że nie interesują cię mężczyźni. Jednak może będziesz czegoś potrzebować od jakiegoś i akurat uwiedzenie będzie jedyną metodą, by to zdobyć.

Severus kolejny raz z powagą pokiwał głową, siadając koło czekającego już na nich Draco, który doskonale znał jego upodobania i słuchając swego ojca wcale nie dyskretnie krztusił się ze śmiechu. Severus utrzymał kamienną minę ale zaśmiał się w duchu, Draco w przeciwieństwie do niego wolał dziewczyny, a Pottera unikał jak zarazy, _wkrótce nie będzie mu do śmiechu._

Lucjusz z powagą spojrzał na syna.

\- Wezwałem cię do domu Draco, bo musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Profesor powiedział mi o tym, co działo się na dzisiejszym śniadaniu. - Draco spojrzał z niepokojem. Pewno Snape doniósł ojcu, że omal nie zepsuł ich planu i teraz czeka go kara. Rzeczywistość jednak okazała się gorsza od jego obaw, gdy ojciec kontynuował.

\- Zresztą ja sam słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Potterem w Hogsmeade. Naprawdę zawiodłem się na tobie, synu. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz mi zaufać i pomogę ci we wszystkim. - Draco był lekko zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na Snape'a pytająco. _On na pewno wiedział, o co chodzi._ Jednak ten tylko pokręcił głową: _"Poczekaj, ojciec ci powie."_ \- Wiem, że kochasz Pottera, Draco i pomogę ci go zdobyć.

Draco, który tego nigdy by się nie spodziewał z wrażenia zastygł z otwartą buzią i nawet nie mógł od razu zaprotestować. Ojciec podszedł i poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu. - Wiem, że mogłeś się obawiać do tego przyznać, bo Potter zawsze był wrogiem naszej strony, ale ja rozumiem, mój synu. Serce nie sługa. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu uczuciu, możesz na mnie liczyć.

Draco wreszcie ocknął się z szoku.

\- Jaka miłość? Do Pottera? Ja mam dziewczynę ojcze, nic nie czuję do tego... - Ze zdenerwowania nawet nie mógł wymyślić wystarczającej obelgi. - Ojciec tylko pokręcił pobłażliwie głową i Draco już porządnie się wkurzył. Także na Snape'a. Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby nie on ojciec nigdy by nie wpadł na taką głupotę.

Odwrócił się w stronę starszego czarodzieja. - Co mu nagadałeś...? - Zauważył krzywą minę ojca i przypomniał sobie o szacunku do starszych. - Profesorze! Dobrze wiesz, jak ja nienawidzę tego cholernego Pottera. Nigdy nie patrzyłem na niego inaczej niż z pogardą. O co wam chodzi?

Snape nawet nie powstrzymywał złośliwego uśmiechu. Objął Draco niby współczująco ramieniem.

\- Ależ już nie musisz udawać chłopcze. Cały Hogwart widział jak się w niego wpatrywałeś przy śniadaniu i słyszał waszą rozmowę. Ojciec i tak by się dowiedział. Możesz już przyznać się do swoich uczuć. Ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko i chce ci pomóc zdobyć wybranka.

Draco aż się zapowietrzył. _Ten stary ślizgoński drań! To pewno zemsta za to, że go nie chciał wysłuchać_. Odwrócił się do ojca, by dalej protestować, ale ten uciął krótko.

\- Nie mów nic więcej synu, wiem co widziałem. Kochasz Pottera i będzie twój.

Draco oklapł. Ten ton sugerował, że żadne protesty nic nie pomogą. Ojciec wiedział swoje i nie ustąpi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał wściekle na profesora.

 _Zapłaci mu za to, choćby miał do końca roku szorować toalety na szlabanach._

* * *

Malfoy senior po krótkiej teorii: - Najlepsze dla przyciągnięcia uwagi i zdobycia zainteresowania jest umiejętne prawienie komplementów. - Przeszedł do zajęć praktycznych. - Severusie, - zaczął swoim najbardziej miękkim i niskim głosem. - Nigdy dotąd nie zauważyłem, jakie masz piękne oczy, błyszczą jak gwiazdy, a twoje włosy opadają lśniącą taflą. - Malfoy zamrugał zalotnie wpatrując się w jego oczy.

Severus też próbował zamrugać, ale zbyt silnie dociśnięte powieki skleiły się rzęsami, po chwili je z pomocą palców odciągnął i potrząsnął głową odrzucając na bok swoje włosy. Niestety przelatująca obok mucha siatkoskrzydła nie przewidziała tego manewru i przykleiła się do tłustych kosmyków.

Severus nigdy nie tracił okazji na zdobycie składników do eliksirów, natychmiast wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę, w której znajdowało się już kilka takich ofiar i szybko unieruchomiwszy zaklęciem muchę zdjął ją ostrożnie, by nie zniszczyć jej skrzydełek, po czym umieścił wśród tych wcześniej złapanych.

Malfoyowie widzieli takie akcje już wcześniej, więc nie byli zdziwieni, choć zdecydowanie nie był to efekt pasujący do zilustrowania zamierzeń Lucjusza. Odchrząknął, ale zanim zdążył przejść dalej, Snape schował fiolkę i zabrał głos.

\- A może tak byś przestał używać ogólnych sposobów i skoncentrował się na celu tych zajęć. - Lucjusz spojrzał pytająco, więc Severus powstrzymując się od przewracania oczami wyjaśnił. - Potter. Harry Potter, to jego chcesz uwieść. Znaczy, chcesz żeby twój syn go uwiódł. Potter ma może piękne oczy, tylko za okularami ich nie widać a i jego włosy nie opadają błyszczącą taflą tylko sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach.

\- Racja. - Lucjusz musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację i zaczął wyobrażać sobie Harry'ego Pottera na miejscu Severusa. Wyobraźnię miał niezłą, zatem jego skoncentrowany wyraz twarzy wkrótce zmienił się w rozmarzony i zafascynowany.

Draco patrzył na to ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem. _Jego ojciec sam leciał na Harry'ego Pottera! Dlatego tak szybko podchwycił ten pomysł. Merlinie, ratuj Malfoyów_. Spojrzał z osłupieniem i przerażeniem na profesora, który w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby. Ulitował się jednak nad wstrząśniętym chłopakiem i odchrząknąwszy powiedział normalnie, potem głośniej.

\- Lucjuszu. Lucjuszu! - Przyjaciel otworzył oczy z lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. - Może wrócisz do prezentacji. Zacząłeś naprawdę interesująco. Jeszcze jakieś rady dla młodzieży?

\- Tak. - Otrząsnął się i spojrzał na syna. - Myślę, że najlepiej klasycznie: kwiaty, wiersze, czekoladki. Tak zdobyłem twoją matkę.

Draco zrobił wielkie oczy. Z tego, co wiedział to dziadek Malfoy wybrał z czystokrwistych panien tę najbardziej odpowiadającą wizerunkowi Malfoyów i zaoferował jej ojcu wykup dwukrotnie przekraczający najwyższą dotychczas oferowaną kwotę. Zresztą inwestycja miała się zwrócić. Dziadek Black miał tylko dwie córki, więc jego majątek i tak będą dziedziczyć zięciowie.

Draco liczył, że i jemu ojciec w przyszłości znajdzie narzeczoną. Nie spodziewał się tylko, _że to będzie Ten Cholerny Potter!_

Poza tym, mimo że nie miał zamiaru zdobyć Pottera, ojciec na pewno każe mu zrealizować swoje porady, a te dotychczasowe gwarantowały mu zostanie pośmiewiskiem, nie tylko wśród gryfonów, dlatego zaprotestował.

\- Ojcze, Potter to facet, nie będę mu dawał kwiatów i czekoladek!

Lucjusz mało elegancko podrapał się po głowie. Draco nie umiał docenić jego genialnych metod, ale miał swoje racje. Ale są przecież jeszcze bardziej kosztowne i zawsze niezawodne metody.

\- To może biżuteria? - Draco wzniósł oczy do nieba, błagając Merlina, by strzelił w niego piorun.

\- Czy mam mu dać diamentową kolię, Ojcze? - Zapytał z sarkazmem.

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do ojca. Może potrzebujesz także dodatkowych lekcji szacunku? - Lodowaty ton nie wróżył mu dobrze. Draco zrobił skruszoną minę _, faktycznie, trochę się zagalopował, ale jak w tej sytuacji miał zachować spokój?!_ Ojciec tymczasem rozwinął swój pomysł. - Myślałem raczej o jakimś drogim prezencie: ozdobny futerał na różdżkę, może jakieś akcesoria do quidditcha.

Zanim zdążył się rozpędzić, Snape litościwie się wtrącił. Cieszyło go upokorzenie Draco, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by jego Dom stał się źródłem rozrywki dla gryfonów.

\- Twoje metody są zapewne skuteczne w normalnej sytuacji, ale Potter uważa Draco za wroga i każdy prezent od niego od razu potraktuje klątwą. Zresztą tak jak samego Draco, gdyby podszedł do niego chcąc prawić komplementy.

Draco z entuzjazmem potakująco kiwał głową. _Tak, Potter go nienawidzi i żaden podryw nie wchodzi w grę!_

Dla Lucjusza jednak nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Po krótkim namyśle miał nowy plan.

\- Faktycznie, może lepiej byłoby najpierw przekonać Pottera, że chcesz jego dobra. Na przykład zorganizuj jakiś podstępny atak i wystąp w roli jego obrońcy i wyratuj z opresji. Uratowane z opresji panny zwykle zakochują się w bohaterach.

Draco nawet nie miał siły tłumaczyć, że Potter nie jest panną w opresji, tylko właśnie bohaterem.

Severus znowu mu pomógł, choć w niezbyt pochlebny dla Draco sposób. - Naprawdę uważasz Lucjuszu, że Draco jest w stanie przeprowadzić tak skomplikowany plan?

Chłopak prychnął oburzony, ale jego ojciec musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację.

\- Fakt, - stwierdził ponuro, ale zaraz się rozjaśnił. - My możemy zaatakować Pottera, a Draco go uratuje!

Severus znowu pokręcił głową.

\- Czarny Pan zakazał akcji przeciw Potterowi. Jak mu to wytłumaczysz?

Malfoy się stropił, ale był na fali, od razu miał nowy, jeszcze lepszy pomysł.

\- To może zaatakujemy Draco i to Potter będzie zbawcą? Jest w tym dobry. - Severus zamyślił się i pokiwał głową. _Ten plan był niezły, no i mógłby bezkarnie przyłożyć Draco, za jego bezczelność - oczywiście dla dobra sprawy._ Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 _Poza tym, co prawda młody Malfoy na zdobycie Pottera nie miał szans, ale nie zaszkodziłoby mu, gdyby się zaprzyjaźnili..._

\- To może być niezły pomysł. - Stwierdził cmokając z namysłem, Draco spojrzał na niego wściekle. Nie chciał zdobywać Pottera, w ogóle nie chciał chłopaka, _miał już dziewczynę!_ Severus uciszył go ostrym spojrzeniem i chwycił za ramię. - Dopracuj ten pomysł, Lucjuszu, my już musimy wracać do szkoły. Skontaktujemy się później.

Zanim Draco mógł dalej protestować, pociągnął go za sobą i gdy tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami rzucił krótkie.

\- Zamknij się zanim twój ojciec wyjdzie za nami. Chcesz, żeby wymyślił coś jeszcze lepszego? Na coś musisz przystać, a to akurat nie musi być takie złe.

Draco jeszcze fukał i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia, ale ponieważ miał już dość cudownych pomysłów ojca dopóki byli we Dworze nie odezwał się ani słowem.


	5. Chapter 5

****Rozdział** 5\. Wielka Ucieczka.**

Zamek Czarnego Pana tego wieczora świecił pustkami. Wszyscy zostali wysłani na specjalną akcję. Ministerstwo zorganizowało dzisiaj wielki charytatywny bal. Czarny Pan postanowił, że Śmierciożercy wkręcą się tam bez zaproszeń. Rozrywka miała być niezła, co prawda nie było konkretnego planu działań, ale za to że mieli wziąć w tym udział wszyscy, oprócz samego Czarnego Pana, co gwarantowało, że Aurorzy szybko się ich nie pozbędą i Bal zakończy się wielkim niewypałem a wszyscy Śmierciożercy będą mieli okazję się wyżyć.

 _Prawie wszyscy,_ niestety Severusa to nie dotyczyło.

Jemu Voldemort kazał zabrać eliksiry ogólnie wzmacniające i przeciwbólowo - przeciwzapalne i zająć się Potterem. Szedł więc do lochów brzękając buteleczkami i mrucząc do siebie ze złością pod nosem.

No bo - kto to widział?! Żeby Największy Warzyciel w kraju - jeśli nie na świecie (Severus nie miał problemów z samooceną) zajmował się takim Potterem. Żeby on jeszcze chociaż faktycznie był torturowany, żeby dostał choć jedną klątwą, czy chociaż miał te koszmarne wizje. Ale nie, smarkacz się świetnie bawił z jego panem, pewnie od tygodnia nie wyszli z łóżka, a teraz on ma mu poprawiać kondycję. Przed kolejną rundą. _Merlinie widzisz i nie grzmisz!_

Jeszcze w dodatku dostał wezwanie w obecności Dumbledore'a i ten oczekiwał teraz, że skoro udaje się do Zamku Czarnego Pana, to albo sam uwolni Pottera albo przynajmniej przyniesie jakieś wieści, które Dumbledore'owi i Zakonowi pomogą to zrobić.

Swoją drogą, faktycznie już czas, żeby Złoty Chłopiec powrócił do Hogwartu. Severusowi udało się, po godzinach tłumaczeń, próśb i gróźb przekonać Draco, żeby zamiast próbować realizować plany swojego ojca poszedł po prostu do Pottera i się z nim dogadał. Draco miał wątpliwości, ale Severus był pewien, _Potterowi to będzie odpowiadać._

 _Tylko, że Pottera nie było!_

A Lucjusz, który coraz poważniej traktował swoje plany małżeńskie, to znaczy swoje plany dla Draco, w ciągu tego tygodnia przynajmniej raz na dzień wysyłał mu sowę z jakimiś nowymi pomysłami. Doszło do tego, że próbował nawet namówić wilę, żeby dała Draco lekcje miłosnego uroku.

Niektóre z tych pomysłów były dla niego tylko źródłem rozrywki ale inne nawet by mu się podobały - gdyby Potter był wolny. _Tylko, że Nie Był!_ Jeżeli plan Lucjusza by się powiódł Czarny Pan bez wątpienia zabiłby ich wszystkich.

Pogrążony w raz wesołych, raz ponurych myślach Severus wreszcie dotarł do najdalszej, najpilniej strzeżonej celi. _Że niby tutaj cały czas siedział? Jaaasne! Wkręcać to my a nie nas._

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał chłopaka wygodnie rozciągniętego na kamiennym łożu, pokrytym skórami. No faktycznie, wyglądał apetycznie, mimo że wyraźnie był zmęczony: podkrążone oczy, rozlazłe ruchy. No i kręcił sobie różdżką w palcach.

 _Nie no, różdżka?! Litości! To ma być więzień?!_

Harry usłyszał skrzypnięcie, a raczej zgrzyt drzwi i podniósł na niego wzrok. Widząc, na co się zapatrzył wyjaśnił sytuację.  
\- Witam, profesorze. Czekałem na ciebie. Różdżka tu nie działa, kiedy drzwi są zamknięte. Możesz ich nie zamykać? - Wyszczerzył zęby z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową i stanowczo drzwi za sobą zamknął. _Oczywiście, miałby go wypuścić - nieważne więzień, czy kochanek - to Voldemort zdecyduje, kiedy może odejść._  
\- Miałem ci podać jakieś eliksiry. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Coś szczególnego ci dolega, chłopcze?

Harry spojrzał z lekka podejrzliwie, jakby się zastanawiał, czy profesor coś wie, czy po prostu jest wredny. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i lekko westchnął, gdy je unosił. Przeciągnął się z kolejnym bolesnym westchnieniem.  
\- Wszystko mnie boli i nie mam na nic siły.

 _Zdecydowanie, zbyt apetyczny._ Severus potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając tę myśl. _Chłopak jest absolutnie nietykalny._ Przypomniał sobie stanowczo. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz rozciągniętej leniwie postaci. Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć mu pytaniem: _A cóż jest tego przyczyną?_

Ale sobie odpuścił. Nie był pewien, czy chce to usłyszeć tak wprost wypowiedziane. Wyciągnął zatem z kieszeni eliksiry i od razu mu je podawał do wypicia: najpierw pieprzowy, potem jeszcze kilka podstawowych i jeden specjalnie na _takie_ okazje - chociaż wcześniej usunął opisy z fiolek. Jeszcze Ktoś by je zobaczył i sobie coś pomyślał... Spojrzał na Pottera z namysłem.  
\- Chcesz jeszcze coś na rozluźnienie mięśni?

Chłopak znowu się przeciągnął, z kolejnym westchnieniem tym razem bez bólu, bardziej z przyjemnością, doceniając natychmiastową poprawę.  
\- Nie, jestem aż za bardzo rozluźniony. - Wyznał zaskakująco szczerze.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy robi tak nieświadomie, czy może specjalnie go testuje.  
Ale tutaj przecież nie chciałby z nim o tym rozmawiać, Czarny Pan na pewno czuwa nad swoim skarbem. Zatem tylko skinął głową nie mając już nic więcej do zrobienia i odwrócił się by odejść. Kiedy otwierał drzwi poczuł na plecach dotyk różdżki. Zanim zdążył zareagować dostał omamiającym Confundusem. Harry ostrożnie przetransportował go na łóżko.  
\- Sorki, profesorze, ale myślę, że lepiej to niż drętwota, czyż nie?

Mężczyzna skinął głową, nie lubił drętwoty, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego ten miły chłopak miałby w ogóle czymś w niego rzucać? Powoli uniósł ciężką głowę i rozejrzał dookoła. _I jak się znalazł w tym dziwnym miejscu?_ Nie miał teraz siły, by o tym myśleć, przekręcił się trochę, układając na boku, _łóżko było tak wygodne. Może sobie trochę pośpi? Później nad tym pomyśli._ Szybko tracąc świadomość ledwie zarejestrował zgrzyt zamykanych drzwi i odgłos zatrzaskiwanej kłódki.

* * *

Oparty o przeciwległą ścianę Lord Voldemort mocno zaciskając schowane w połach szat ręce patrzył zmrużonymi oczami na Harry'ego, chłonąc jego widok - każdy centymetr jego osoby. Chłopak starannie zamknął drzwi i zatrzasnął kłódkę. Powoli odwrócił się i uśmiechnął z niedowierzaniem na widok jego twarzy.

Podszedł powoli, jakby chciał pozwolić mu jak najdłużej cieszyć się jego widokiem - albo chciał go drażnić tym oczekiwaniem. Wreszcie dotarł, objął go w pasie i przytulił całując delikatnie i krótko. Cofnął twarz, zanim mógłby pogłębić ten pocałunek. Zetknął ich czoła i cichutko szepnął.  
\- Muszę już iść.

Czarny Pan przyciągnął go mocniej, zaborczo oplatając ramionami.  
\- Nie musisz. - Marudnie wydął usta. - Możesz zostać jeszcze trochę. Może chociaż do rana? - Zapytał z nadzieją. - Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. - Jak możesz chcieć mnie tak zostawić?

\- Nie chcę, ale muszę. - Harry mówił tym samym cichym, łagodnym głosem. - Chyba nie chcesz, żebym oblał wszystkie egzaminy? Nie chciałbyś wiązać się z ofiarą bez wykształcenia.

\- Ale do egzaminów jeszcze kilka miesięcy...

\- Ale żeby je zdać, muszę chodzić na zajęcia, teraz zaczęliśmy nowy dział z zaklęć... Muszę wracać. - Harry westchnął ze smutkiem.

Voldemort miał genialny plan.  
\- Ja cię mogę nauczyć: wszystkich zaklęć, jakich kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować.

\- Przykro mi kochanie. - Jego chłopiec naprawdę brzmiał, jakby mu było przykro. - Czarna magia to nie wszystko. - Próbował uwolnić się z jego objęć, ale bezskutecznie. - Naprawdę muszę już iść. - Tym razem brzmiał bardziej stanowczo. - Snape zaraz się obudzi i zacznie hałasować. Powinieneś go znaleźć i zacząć szukać mnie.

\- Już cię znalazłem. - Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Harry nie odpowiedział uśmiechem, pokręcił przecząco głową i Czarny Pan z westchnieniem ustąpił. Rozluźnił uścisk i pozwolił mu się odsunąć. Harry ujął jego dłoń i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Powoli zrobił pierwszy krok rzucając mu pytający uśmiech. Voldemort ruszył za nim. Przysunął się i puszczając jego dłoń objął go w pasie. Szli nieśpiesznie, przedłużając tę ostatnią chwilę, zanim się rozstaną.

Właściwie Harry mógł w każdym miejscu użyć swojego nowego świstoklika. Wyjął go z kieszeni i włożył na palec, patrząc na odbijające się w kamieniach płomienie pochodni. Podobał mu się sam pomysł posiadania tego świstoklika, dzięki czemu nie musiał używać mocy i koncentrować się jak przy aportacji. Wystarczyło przekręcić w lewo i znajdował się w sypialni w Mrocznym Zamku, w prawo i był w Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie.

Podobał mu się też sam świstoklik. To, że Czarny Pan postanowił użyć do tego pierścienia zaręczynowego było naprawdę słodkie, mówiąc bez słów o tym, czego nie byli jeszcze gotowi wypowiedzieć na głos.

Tymczasem Voldemort też razem z nim przyglądał się temu pierścieniowi, a gdy Harry opuścił dłoń przysunął się, przesuwając ustami po jego włosach, potem szyi. Harry odchylił się i spojrzał na niego, przygryzając i oblizując wargi, zanim odezwał się odwracając uwagę i od pierścienia i od rychłego rozstania.

\- A co ty zamierzasz teraz robić? - Czarny Pan zmarszczył i uniósł brew. Harry roześmiał się. - Wiem, nie możesz mi podać konkretów, żebym ci nie popsuł szyków, ale tak ogólnie. - Brak odpowiedzi. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Chyba masz _jakieś_ plany? - Zapytał poważniejąc.

Czarny Pan też spoważniał.  
\- O co ci chodzi, Harry?

\- O ciebie mi chodzi. O twoje plany. No wiesz... - przechylił głowę odginając palce, gdy wymieniał. - Pokonać Dumbledore'a, zniszczyć Ministerstwo, wybić mugoli...

Voldemort wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Chcesz żeby zabijał mugoli?! - Wyraźnie był wstrząśnięty taką propozycją od Złotego Chłopca.

Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i nie do końca żartem odparł.  
\- Spróbuj to zrobić, a się przekonasz. - Westchnął ciężko i zacmokał, kręcąc głową z rozczarowaniem. - Nie mów mi, że już ci na niczym nie zależy... - Czarny Pan otworzył usta. - Poza mną. - Harry nie dał mu się odezwać i zadał kolejne pytanie: - Kiedy ostatnio zrobiłeś cokolwiek?

Czarnoksiężnik zagryzł wargę w zamyśleniu. Harry uniósł brew i czekał. Odchrząknął. Zapstrykał palcami. Wreszcie Lord się rozjaśnił i triumfalnie wskazał. - Dwa tygodnie temu zleciłem rajd na tę wioskę, czy tam miasteczko - w Szkocji...

\- ...Kiedy nie chciałem się z tobą spotkać. - Dokończył Harry. - Coś jeszcze? - Uniósł brew.

\- A choćby dzisiaj. Śmierciożercy właśnie wbijają się na Bal w Ministerstwie. - Odpowiedział z nową pewnością siebie. Harry tylko pokiwał głową z politowaniem, nawet tego nie komentując. Czarny Pan się zdenerwował. - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Mam palić, grabić i mordować? O to ci chodzi?

\- Masz być sobą. Jakbym chciał myszę, to bym się umawiał z Longbottomem, TY jesteś drapieżnikiem, więc tak się zachowuj.

W odpowiedzi jego Czarny Pan warknął i patrząc drapieżnie wyciągnął pazury w jego kierunku. Harry pokręcił głową z coraz szerszym uśmiechem i kiedy jego kochanek był już tuż tuż - przekręcił świstoklik...

Lądując w jego sypialni.

 _Szlag, trochę wstyd - ale przynajmniej nikt tego nie widział._ Uniósł dłoń i ponownie przekręcił pierścień. W to drugie prawo.


	6. Chapter 6

****Rozdział** 6\. Mamy plan.  
**

Późnym wieczorem korytarze w Hogwarcie powinny być puste, jednak przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony, dlatego przed opuszczeniem Pokoju Życzeń Harry dla pewności rzucił na siebie pokazane mu przez Voldemorta Zaklęcie Kameleona. Bardzo użyteczna rzecz, _jak wiele innych, które mu pokazał._

Na myśl o swoim kochanku zapewne powinien poczuć podniecenie, zamiast tego ziewnął i zdjąwszy okulary potarł oczy. W ostatnim tygodniu naprawdę niewiele spał. Może i eliksiry pomogły mu na fizyczne wyczerpanie ale natury nie oszukasz. Naprawdę chciałby już iść do swojego dormitorium i spać do południa, albo dłużej.

Niestety jeszcze nie mógł. Najpierw musi iść do dyrektora i pokazać, że wrócił cały i zdrowy. Znowu szeroko ziewnął i na chwilę oparł się o ścianę przymykając oczy. I całe szczęście, bo zza rogu właśnie wyszła McGonagall. Gdyby nadal szedł środkiem korytarza wpadłaby prosto na niego a tak przeszła obok nieświadoma jego obecności.

Może powinien się jej pokazać ale na dzisiaj nie chciał więcej zamieszania niż to konieczne. Znowu się rozziewał, dziwiąc się, co go tak nagle wzięło. W Mrocznym Zamku może był zmęczony ale nie czuł aż takiej potrzeby snu. Może to sama myśl o jego łóżku w dormitorium wywołała ziewanie _a może niechęć do odwiedzenia dyrektora..._ Zmobilizował się, poprawił okulary i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Kiedy już stanął przed wejściem do jego gabinetu uświadomił sobie, że nie zna nowego hasła. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co dalej. Najbardziej kusząca opcja - darowania sobie tego szczęścia, niestety nie wchodziła w grę. Chyba będzie musiał zawrócić i znaleźć McGonagall.

 _Hmmm..._ Albo zawołać Zgredka. Skrzaty znały wszystkie przejścia i mogły wejść do każdego pomieszczenia. Ich wierność prawowitym właścicielom była niekwestionowalna i nie potrzebowały haseł. Otworzył usta, by go zawołać ale powstrzymał się słysząc powolne kroki zbliżające się w jego stronę. Odwrócił się w ich stronę i w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, by zrzucić Kameleona. _Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że zna to zaklęcie._

Ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył Snape'a.  
\- Co pan tu robi, profesorze...? - Pytanie zakończył kolejnym rozdzierającym ziewnięciem.

Odpowiedziało mu drwiące spojrzenie:  
\- Zapewne to samo co i pan, Panie Potter. Muszę zameldować dyrektorowi co się stało. - Przyjrzał się opartemu o ścianę, ziewającemu chłopakowi. Naprawdę budził litość. - Chciałbym cię odesłać do dormitorium, Potter ale chyba wolisz mieć to już za sobą?

Harry skinął głową. Przez chwilkę stali w milczeniu.  
\- Nie znam hasła, profesorze.

Snape, który się w niego wpatrywał z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę posągu.  
\- Pastylki pudrowe. - Zdążył zrobić kilka kroków, zanim zauważył, że Harry za nim nie idzie. Cofnął się i już wiedział dlaczego. Chłopak faktycznie przysnął i zaczynał osuwać się po ścianie. Szybko chwycił go pod łokcie i podciągnął. Gryfon nie otwierając oczu przysunął się i objął go w pasie opierając policzek tuż nad sercem.

Severus zastygł nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu z westchnieniem podniósł chłopaka i wziął na ręce. Całkiem przyjemnie mu się go niosło po schodach. Nie był aż tak ciężki, za to miękki i przylepny, objął jego szyję uroczo wtulając głowę w jego ramię. Westchnął ponownie.

Zanim nie dowiedział się, że Potter jest z Voldemortem nigdy wcześniej nic dobrego w tym upartym, bezczelnym dzieciaku nie widział. Za to teraz, kiedy nie powinien...

Ściskając go mocniej, kostkami palców zastukał w drzwi. Usłyszał:  
\- Proszę. - Jednak zanim zdążył łokciem nacisnąć klamkę drzwi same się otworzyły. Widząc go z Potterem Dumbledore natychmiast głośno krzyknął i zerwał się zza biurka rzucając się w ich stronę. - O Merlinie, Harry! Co mu się stało? Mój chłopcze... - Załamał ręce a potem pogłaskał odchyloną głowę.

Powieki Pottera lekko zatrzepotały nim otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na dyrektora nie do końca przytomnie. W końcu próbował skoncentrować się na nim, ale przeszkadzały mu przekrzywione oprawki. Zdjął rękę z szyi Snape'a by je poprawić i zastygł w pół ruchu uświadamiając sobie, że profesor trzyma go na rękach. Wyrównał okulary i odwrócił głowę sennie i słodko uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. Chyba już mogę stanąć. - Snape ostrożnie go opuścił, przytrzymując za łokieć. Harry stanął ale jednak oparł się o niego plecami nim zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, wciąż utrzymując uśmiech na twarzy. - Nie wiem co się ze mną działo przez te - ile to było?

\- Tydzień, Harry. Tym razem minął tydzień, zanim ten potwór cię wypuścił. - Dyrektor pokręcił głową ze smutkiem, przejęty jego losem.

Chłopak też pokręcił głową, przecząco.  
\- Nie wypuścił mnie. Obudziłem się dzisiaj w lochach i Profesor Snape przyszedł do mnie podać lecznicze eliksiry. Pozwolił mi się oszołomić. Dzięki temu uciekłem z lochów i przeniosłem się z powrotem do Zamku ale nie czułem się za dobrze, byłem tak bardzo zmęczony. Musiałem zemdleć, czy coś. I znowu mnie Pan odnalazł i jeszcze raz uratował. Dziękuję. - Kolejny, szerszy uśmiech wdzięczności. A potem zmarszczenie czoła w namyśle.

\- Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim profesor tu dotarł. Voldemort na pewno jeszcze go przeklął, kiedy znalazł go w celi zamiast mnie. - Smutniejszy uśmiech. - Przepraszam, profesorze.

Snape był pod wrażeniem. _Złoty Chłopiec kłamał jak z nut._ On sam, mimo że znał sytuację był poruszony jego widokiem a gdyby nie znał prawdy - uwierzyłby w każde słowo.

Machnął lekceważąco wolną ręką, bo drugą wciąż przytrzymywał chłopaka.  
\- Nie zrobił mi nic, czego nie mógłbym znieść. - Właściwie, to nic mu nie zrobił, kilka zaklęć żądlących, ale to bardziej go otrzeźwiło z oszołomienia niż zabolało. Czarny Pan był niezwykle łaskawy... _Albo Potter wcześniej mu zakazał go ciężko karać._ \- Najważniejsze, że udało ci się uwolnić, panie Potter.

Chłopak ciężko się o niego opierał i to nie była tylko gra dla dyrektora. najwyraźniej nie zdołał pokonać zmęczenia. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
\- Może powinniśmy odesłać Pottera do dormitorium, Albusie, chłopak naprawdę musi odpocząć. Eliksiry go uleczyły ale potrzebuje snu.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową lustrując uważnie chłopaka.  
\- Tak, masz racje Severusie. - Podniósł na niego wilgotne oczy. - Dziękuję ci mój chłopcze, za uratowanie Harry'ego. Dzięki Merlinowi, że ci się udało. - Ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który lekko przymknął oczy i pogładził znowu jego włosy. - Idź spać, chłopcze. Jutro masz wolny dzień. Kiedy wstaniesz, to porozmawiamy.

Słysząc tę zapowiedź Harry wziął się w garść i spróbował wyprostować.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby, dyrektorze. - Voldemort znowu bawił się z moją pamięcią. Pamiętam tylko to co było dzisiaj. Mam jeszcze jakieś przebłyski z wcześniejszych dni, jednak szybko się rozmywają: Jak rozmawialiśmy... - Próbował się skoncentrować, co może, _powinien_ tu powiedzieć? - Coś o jego planach, mordowaniu mugoli. Pamiętam, że chciałem, żeby się zmienił. Ale to tylko takie stopklatki, nie prawdziwe wspomnienia. I już zanikają. Myśloodsiewnia ich nie wyłapie - tak jak ostatnio.

Westchnąwszy z rozczarowaniem, dyrektor odpuścił.  
\- Dobrze, Harry. Faktycznie w tej sytuacji to nie ma sensu. Możesz już iść spać. Jutro masz wolny dzień, jeżeli będziesz zbyt zmęczony - nie musisz iść na zajęcia.

Opuszczając głowę Harry z powrotem ciężko oparł się o profesora i zaczął ziewać, unosząc dłoń by znowu potrzeć twarz. Snape delikatnie go objął i skinąwszy dyrektorowi głową wszedł z chłopakiem do kominka i przeniósł się do salonu Gryffindoru. Harry nie stał zbyt pewnie na nogach, pewno spadłby ze schodów, więc znowu wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do jego dormitorium.

W pokoju było cicho i ciemno, wszyscy spali. Bezgłośnie położył chłopaka do łóżka i nakrył kołdrą, a następnie zaklęciem zdjął jego szaty i wrzucił do kosza na ubrania, aby skrzaty je uprały. Potem rzucił na niego zaklęcie myjąco- czyszczące.

Może powinien rozebrać chłopaka tradycyjnie, przed położeniem do łóżka ale to byłoby już dla niego zbyt wiele. Harry już zasnął, dlatego pozwolił sobie pogładzić go po głowie i odgarnąć włosy z czoła, jednocześnie zdejmując mu okulary. Pocałował jeszcze chłopaka w czoło, zanim wyprostował się z cichym.  
\- Dobranoc Harry.

Kiedy już wyszedł z pokoju Harry otworzył na moment oczy i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Dobranoc, profesorze.

* * *

Po dobrze przespanej nocy Harry wstał po dwunastej, dziwiąc się, że nikt nie próbował go wcześniej obudzić. W końcu może i miał wolny dzień i skrzaty im to rano przekazały przy pobudce ale koledzy na pewno i tak chcieliby go przywitać i wypytać.  
 _A Może chcieli?_ Tylko spał zbyt głęboko i to zignorował.

Rzucił Tempus. Jeszcze powinien zdążyć na lunch. Szybko się umył i ubrał zanim podążył do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy otworzył drzwi wszyscy jeszcze siedzieli przy stołach. Na jego widok od razu zrobił się gwar i połowa gryfonów rzuciła się do drzwi by go przywitać, uściskać a przynajmniej dotknąć. Otoczony tłumem kolegów i przyjaciół doszedł na swoje miejsce. Kiedy tłumek się przerzedził spojrzał na stół nauczycielski i pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Snape'a skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu.

Natychmiast gdy zajął miejsce zaczęły się pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć.  
\- Przykro mi kochani, ale nic nie pamiętam. Wczoraj miałem jeszcze jakieś przelotne obrazy, ale już odeszły. Nie mam pojęcia, co się działo, od kiedy w Hogsmeade dostałem zaklęciem tnącym. Dopiero jak się wczoraj obudziłem w celi i zaraz przyszedł Snape z eliksirami. Kiedy już je zaaplikował i otworzył drzwi by odejść oszołomiłem go i zwiałem. Przeniosłem się do szkoły ale chyba odpłynąłem - obudziłem się, jak mnie Snape zaniósł do dyrektora.

Wszyscy gryfoni spojrzeli na Mistrza Eliksirów, który odpowiedział im złośliwym grymasem. Wzdrygnęli się i wrócili uwagą do Harry'ego.  
\- Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, bo jak go Voldemort... - Tu zbiorowy dreszcz słuchaczy. Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową krzywiąc się nim kontynuował. - Jak go znalazł, to potraktował zaklęciami za moją ucieczkę i dopiero odesłał. Po swoim powrocie profesor znalazł mnie i tu przyniósł. - Ron wyraźnie chciał to skomentować, więc Harry wyjaśnił.

\- I nie, nie zarzucił mnie na ramię jak worek, tylko zaniósł na rękach, w trakcie rozmowy znowu odpadłem, więc potem odniósł mnie do dormitorium. Był w porządku, mimo że go wykorzystałem, żeby zwiać i przeze mnie został ukarany.

Rozmawiając cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych uczniów. Jednak jedno było szczególnie intensywne i nieprzerwane. Podniósł wzrok: _Draco Malfoy._ Tym razem nie robił dziwnych min i nie chichotał, patrzył z namysłem, marszcząc brwi i poruszając wargami. Wyglądał jakby walczył ze sobą. Gdy zobaczył spojrzenie Harry'ego uśmiechnął się z przekąsem a potem gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, szybko spoważniał i odwrócił wzrok.

 _Najwyraźniej coś mu chodziło po głowie._ Tymczasem wszyscy już omówiwszy szczęśliwy powrót złotego chłopca zaczęli się zbierać, popołudniowe zajęcia właśnie miały się zaczynać. Harry podziękował im za zaproszenie, on nie musiał iść i jeszcze nie zjadł. W końcu zostało już tylko kilku uczniów - w tym Ron z Hermioną, którzy nie chcieli go opuścić. Widząc, że z nimi nie wygra, wstał i ruszyli do drzwi. Na zewnątrz zobaczył Malfoya, dyskutującego z jakimś portretem.

Umiejętnie potknąwszy się o rozwiązaną sznurówkę, Harry rozciągnął się jak długi i akurat kiedy się zebrał i usiadł na podłodze rozległ się dzwon. Szybko uniósł głowę.  
\- Matko, zajęcia się zaczynają, lepiej idźcie, ja już dam sobie radę. - Hermiona wyglądała na niezdecydowaną, nie chciała go zostawiać samego... Ale zajęcia... - Doprawdy, nic mi się nie stanie. W zamku jestem bezpieczny, Hermi. Idźcie.

Z westchnieniem dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się.  
\- Dobrze, idziemy. - Kiedy już się zdecydowała, przyśpieszyła tempo. - Chodź Ron, już jesteśmy spóźnieni. - Szybko zniknęli w korytarzu.

* * *

Upewniwszy się, że odeszli na dobre Harry szybko się podniósł i przestał udawać, że wiąże buta. Przyglądający mu się przez cały czas Malfoy wyraźnie podjął decyzję i szybkim krokiem do niego podszedł.  
\- Chciałem z tobą pomówić, Potter.

Harry nie widział przeszkód.  
\- Tutaj, czy chcesz gdzieś pójść?

Malfoy rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo poza nimi w holu nie było.  
\- Może być tutaj, podejdźmy do okna. - Harry usiadł na parapecie opierając się o framugę, Draco usiadł sztywno naprzeciw niego. - Chodzi o mojego ojca... - Wzdychając i zacinając się przekazał mu całą rozmowę z ojcem, pomijając te najbardziej wstydliwe uwagi.

Harry w zamyśleniu postukał palcem w wargę.  
\- Więc mam cię ratować z opresji? - Zacmokał. - A każda dziewica w opałach zakochuje się w wybawcy... Jasne.

Draco zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Nie jestem dziewicą w opałach.

Przyglądając mu się uważnie Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Jesteś. - Oświadczył z pewnością w głosie. - Jesteś w opałach... - Jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzał zauważając wstydliwe zaczerwienienie uszu. - ...I dziewicą też jesteś...

\- I ty też. - Odparł szybko wkurzony jego uwagami Draco. Spojrzał na drwiący uśmieszek kręcącego głową Harry'ego i skrzywił się. - Nie jesteś? O, Cholera! Święty Potter ma dziewczynę. - Z niedowierzania zacmokał.

Harry roześmiał się.  
\- Nie dziewczynę, Malfoy. Twój ojciec jednak dobrze kombinuje. - Draco zbaraniał z otwartą buzią. - Mam chłopaka. - Potter doprecyzował, rozwiewając jego wątpliwości.

Draco wreszcie zamknął usta z trzaskiem a zaraz potem na nowo otworzył.  
\- Nie no, poważnie? Złoty Chłopiec woli chłopców?

\- I ty też, Malfoy. Czyż nie chcesz być moim chłopakiem? - Roześmiał się kpiąco, bardziej żartobliwie niż z drwiną.

Draco patrzył na niego z dziwną miną. Kiedy ojciec zaczął temat bardziej przejął się faktem, że to _Ten Potter,_ nie że to chłopak. Nie widział Pottera jako chłopaka, _to był wróg._ Zresztą Draco lubił dziewczyny, tylko dziewczyny.  
 _Więc dlaczego kiedy Potter patrzył na niego z tym uśmieszkiem i żartował, poczuł jakieś drżenie w brzuchu?_

Tymczasem Harry widząc jego oszołomienie wyprostował się i pochylił się w jego stronę. Odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i oparł dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Draco mu nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. Harry wycofał się i jakby nigdy nic kontynuował:

\- I mam też poprawki do planu twojego ojca. - Stwierdził stanowczo. Spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem. - Ojciec nic ci nie mówił, że nie możesz się przed nimi bronić? - Draco, który powoli wychodził z szoku udając, że nic się nie stało przecząco pokręcił głową. - Świetnie. Ostatnio poznałem parę ciekawych zaklęć. Będziesz im dzielnie stawiał opór i przy okazji zemścisz się za ten cały cyrk a kiedy ja dołączę załatwimy ich kompleksowo.

Draco natychmiast wyrzucił z myśli Pottera - chłopaka i wrócił do rzeczywistości. _Może ta współpraca nie będzie taka zła?_ Tymczasem Harry dokończył.  
\- Nic tak nie łączy jak wspólna walka, szczególnie wygrana. Jak będziemy razem świętować to wiarygodniej przejdziemy od gorącej wojny do chłodnej przyjaźni. Z tą miłością nie musimy się śpieszyć. Jak ojciec cię przyciśnie, to coś się wymyśli. - Harry westchnął i lekko się zasępił. - Tylko jeszcze muszę do tego przekonać mojego faceta. - Przymknął oczy na chwilę a potem wzniósł je ku niebu.

Draco patrzył na to z zainteresowaniem. Harry jakby zapomniał o nim i mruczał coś do siebie. Odchrząknął, by przypomnieć mu o swojej osobie.  
\- Może porozmawiam z nim razem z tobą. - Harry spojrzał na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia i przerażenia. Potem stanowczo przecząco pokręcił głową a nawet zamachał rękami, jakby chciał go powstrzymać.

\- O nie Draco, na to jest zbyt zazdrosny. Może i ciebie nie kocham, ale nie będę mu cię rzucał na pożarcie. Nie, to trzeba będzie wprowadzić powoli, najlepiej by było, żeby on sam wpadł na pomysł, jak tę sytuację wykorzystać a ja z oporami się zgodzę. Tak... - Harry zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył czoło, najwyraźniej już snuł jakieś plany.

Po chwili rozpogodził się i spojrzał z nikłym uśmiechem na Draco.  
\- Zatem mamy plan. Nie wiadomo, kiedy twój ojciec chce to zrobić? - Spojrzał pytająco na Draco, ten pokręcił głową. - No dobra, nie ma na co czekać. Mam dzisiaj wolny dzień i pewno jutro też mi darują brak prac domowych. Może poza Snapem. - Wyszczerzył zęby. - Możemy się spotkać po kolacji w Pokoju Życzeń, to pokażę ci kilka niezłych klątw. Niespecjalnie niebezpieczne dla zdrowia i życia, ale wredne i uciążliwe.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Ojca lepiej nie drażnić, ale dla Snape'a na pewno nie pożałuje tych najwredniejszych. Wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego.  
\- Mamy umowę.

Harry ujął ją i potwierdził skinięciem głowy.  
\- Mamy umowę. - Ale zanim wypuścił dłoń Draco znowu się zamyślił i spoważniał. - Tylko, że twój ojciec nie może tu tak po prostu wparować. Akcje Śmierciożerców to chyba muszą być zatwierdzone przez Voldemorta, nie?

Draco wzdrygnął się, gdy Harry powiedział "Śmierciożerców" i drugi raz jeszcze bardziej, gdy powiedział "Voldemorta". Jednak chłopak mówił z sensem.  
\- Faktycznie. Tak się wtedy nakręcił, że mógł zapomnieć. - Zagryzł usta z namysłem. - Może sam już to sobie przypomniał, jak nie to ja mu przypomnę. - Rozjaśnił się z nadzieją. - Może zrezygnuje z tego planu? - I zaraz się nachmurzył. - I wymyśli jeszcze gorszy. Merlinie, co ja komu zrobiłem? - Zapytał retorycznie, cierpiętniczo wzdychając.

\- Mogę ci opowiedzieć. - Zaoferował Harry. - Ale to by nie pomogło w naszej wspólnej przyszłości. - Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Damy radę. Takie życie. - Poklepał go po ramieniu. - Na razie róbmy swoje. Jak twój ojciec zmieni plan, to się dostosujemy. Dzisiaj po kolacji, Draco?

Chłopak zdębiał. NIGDY z Potterem nie mówili sobie po imieniu. Ten mu wyjaśnił:  
\- Jako dobrzy koledzy i przyjaciele a już tym bardziej para, nie będziemy mówić sobie po nazwisku. Lepiej się przyzwyczajać.

Draco pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, to na pewno nie zaszkodzi. No to do wieczora, Harry. - Samo imię wycedził, niezręcznie, z niechęcią. - Jak nie uda się ojcu zorganizować tego "napadu" to lepiej sami coś wymyślmy. Nie chcę wiedzieć, na co innego mógłby wpaść. - Dokończył niemal płaczliwie, wyraźnie załamany. Westchnął ciężko, machnął ręką i odwrócił się, kierując w stronę lochów.

* * *

Umówione spotkanie z Draco poszło zadziwiająco szybko, chłopak miał talent do czarnej magii i błyskawicznie opanował zaprezentowane przez Harry'ego klątwy. Chociaż miał dość dziwną, podejrzliwą minę, kiedy ten zaczął swój pokaz. Pewno zastawiał się, skąd Złoty Chłopiec może znać tak mroczne sztuczki. Jednak nie zapytał a Harry też nie czuł potrzeby by wymyślać jakieś wytłumaczenia. Im więcej powie kłamstw - tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że się w nich pogubi.

Kiedy Draco wyszedł nie było jeszcze tak późno, zatem uznał, że może jeszcze tego wieczora załatwić sprawę z Voldemortem. Przyznał też, że już zatęsknił za tym draniem, mimo że minęły dopiero niecałe dwa dni. Wyjął swój świstoklik do Mrocznego Zamku. Za każdym razem kiedy na niego patrzył uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. _Pierścień zaręczynowy._

I oczywiście Harry musiał mieć go na palcu gdy się tu zjawiał. Uniósł wzrok znad swojego palca.  
Stał w sypialni, a Voldemort siedział przy stoliku czytając z uwagą i skupieniem jakąś księgę i robiąc notatki. Nie zauważył jego obecności... _albo udawał, że go nie zauważa._

Najwyraźniej potraktował poważnie jego słowa i wziął się do pracy. Serce rosło, gdy widział jego zaangażowanie.


	7. Chapter 7

****Rozdział** 7\. Niepokonany.**

"Wielka księga miłosnych zaklęć" nie była wielka tylko z nazwy. Zajmowała prawie cały blat stołu do pracy w sypialni Pana Mrocznego Zamku. Normalnie zajmował się takimi lekturami w bibliotece lub gabinecie, ale od kiedy dał Harry'emu świstoklik wolał być na miejscu, gdyby chłopak się pojawił.

Przeglądał dział o miksturach do lubrykacji szukając czegoś nowego na spotkanie z Harrym. Jednak nie mógł się skupić. Przez cały wczorajszy wieczór i dzisiejszy dzień załatwiał różne pilne sprawy i uznał, że zasłużył sobie na trochę samolubstwa. Ale w głowie wciąż dźwięczały mu wczorajsze słowa Harry'ego: "że już na niczym mu nie zależy, że ma znowu być sobą..."

Harry mówił ostro nie bawiąc się w półsłówka. _Niestety miał rację_. Lord spojrzał na księgę. Nie tym powinien się zajmować. Był Czarnym Panem - powinien przejmować władzę nad światem a nie tylko myśleć o seksie. _Jak to powiedział Harry? "Pokonać Dumbledore'a, zniszczyć Ministerstwo, wybić mugoli..."_

Wypisał to na pergaminie, który wziął dla zrobienia notatek. _Hmm, tak..._ Harry wystarczająco wyraźnie powiedział co myśli o ostatnim punkcie - wykreślił go.

Zatem pierwszy: _pokonać Dumbledore'a._  
Dopóki dyrektor był w szkole był poza zasięgiem. _Jak go wywabić?_ Przypomniał sobie, jak przy pierwszym "porwaniu" zaproponował Harry'emu, żeby podsunąć dyrektorowi, gdzie go ukrywa...  
Na samą myśl o reakcji Harry'ego dzwoniło mu w uszach a potem przed dwa dni... i noce za każdym razem gdy się do niego zbliżał - chłopaka bolała głowa.

Harry nie chciał brać udziału w ich konflikcie. Wciąganie go w to nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

 _Zatem, nie._ Harry jako przynęta prawdziwa, czy fałszywa zdecydowanie odpadał. Ale jest inny sposób, by Starca ściągnąć. Na pewno się nie oprze okazji złapania i/ lub zabicia samego Voldemorta, przy tej okazji może też załatwić kilku Aurorów - co mu pomoże i przy drugim punkcie...

Nagle poczuł łaskotanie magii. Tylko jedna osoba mogła się tu zjawić, bez uprzedzenia. _Harry chyba chciał, żeby zamiast niego zajął się swoimi planami?_ W porządku, bardzo zajęty udawał, że go nie zauważył. Chłopak bezszelestnie podszedł do stolika i zajrzał przez ramię do czytanej przez niego księgi.

\- Tłuszcz ze szcuroszczetów? Fuj! Po co komuś mikstura z czymś takim?

\- To składnik lubrykantów, dodaje kremom miękkości i jedwabistości. - Odpowiedział szczerze.

 _Oj, zły pomysł._

Harry zmrużył oczy i wyraźnie zaczynając być coraz bardziej zły pokręcił głową.  
\- Nigdy więcej... - zaczął ostro, ale nie dokończył, bo usta zamknął mu pocałunek.

Kiedy złapał oddech, nie był już taki zły. Voldemort nie wypuścił go z objęć śmiejąc się z jego miny.  
\- Żartowałem Harry. Nic takiego bym w życiu nie użył. - Wzruszył ramionami niemal przepraszająco, chowając swoje notatki do księgi i zamykając ją (okładką do dołu) i odsyłając do gabinetu. Już poważniej dodał. - To nie jest twoja sprawa, kochanie.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Jego kochanek coś knuł. _Nareszcie!_ Też się do niego uśmiechnął.

Czarny Pan przytulił go mocniej i jeszcze raz ucałował. Potem głęboko odetchnął, szczęśliwy, choć także zaniepokojony. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko. Tak... bardzo... się... cieszę... - Przy każdym słowie go całował ale zaraz odsunął się patrząc z uwagą. Jednak był zaniepokojony. - Czy coś się stało, że tu jesteś?

Harry zaczął lekko wydymając usta, udając że się dąsa. - Masz coś przeciwko? Mogę sobie pójść. - Ale szybko spoważniał. - Nie wiem, czy będę mógł tak często do ciebie przychodzić.

Jego kochanek spochmurniał i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.  
\- Obiecałeś. - Powiedział tylko to jedno słowo: gorzko, z wyrzutem.

Harry westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, tak by nie widział jego oczu.  
\- W Domu zauważono, że często znikam, ktoś może się tym bardziej zainteresować i jeszcze zaczną mnie śledzić, czy coś. Nie powinniśmy tak ryzykować... - Znowu westchnął. - Gdybym miał jakiś wiarygodny powód by się wymykać... Nikt nie uwierzy, że aż tyle się uczę... sam... nie jestem geniuszem...

Poczuł jak Voldemort spina się i nieruchomieje. Chyba zaczął coś planować. _Za wcześnie_. Harry uniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią, jakby chciał pozbyć się złych myśli, uśmiechnął się dzielnie patrząc na niego i zaczął całkiem już poważnym tonem.

\- Nie myślmy o tym. Na razie w szkole są ciekawsze plotki. - Na pytające spojrzenie wyjaśnił. - Draco był ze mną, kiedy mnie porwano. Wszyscy uważają, że maczał w tym palce. Podejrzewają jego i jego ojca. - Zacmokał kręcąc głową. - Mogą mieć kłopoty.

Czarny Pan się zasępił. Malfoy był jednym z najlepszych jego sług. Niedobrze byłoby, gdyby był spalony.  
\- Może gdyby młody Malfoy oficjalnie pokazał, że jest po twojej stronie? - Kombinował.

Harry uwolnił się z jego ramion i usiadł w pustym fotelu.  
\- Jasne. - zaczął z kpiącym uśmiechem. I poważniejąc, uzupełnił: - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Malfoy mnie nienawidzi, z wzajemnością. W życiu nic takiego nie zrobi. Nawet gdyby ojciec mu groził pobiciem.

Zamyślone spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech.  
\- To bardzo dobry pomysł, Harry. - Harry zrobił krzywą minę i rozłożył ręce. _"Nic nie rozumiem"._ \- Lucjusz w stroju Śmierciożercy zaatakuje Draco. To pokaże, że chłopak nie jest po mojej stronie.

\- A jak niby Draco pokona Śmierciożercę? To tylko zwykły dzieciak. I to ma być wiarygodne, że Śmierciożerca go zaatakuje a potem zrezygnuje, bo się wystraszy - czego niby?

\- Bo nie zrezygnuje bez powodu. - Tryumfalny uśmiech i wskazanie palcem w stronę Harry'ego. - Ty mu pomożesz!

\- Jasne, już lecę. Pokaż gdzie mam startować.

\- Harry... - Voldemort się nastroszył i ostrzegawczo zmarszczył brwi.

Harry tylko się roześmiał. Radośnie i szczerze. _To naprawdę było zbyt łatwe._

Czarny Pan jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczył. - To nie jest śmieszne. Ten plan jest idealny. Pokaże, że obaj jesteście za sobą... i przeciwko mnie.

Chłopak roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Za sobą... Może jeszcze ze sobą. Weźmiemy się za rączki i odmaszerujemy razem w lepsze jutro.

Słysząc jego sarkazm Voldemort skrzywił się ale zaraz potem się rozjaśnił, wpadłszy na nowy pomysł. Harry natychmiast spoważniał i ostro zaczął protestować.  
\- O nie. Nawet nie ma mowy. Nie będę udawał, że jestem z Malfoyem. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Zresztą nikt w szkole w to nie uwierzy. Cały czas lata za dziewczynami, nigdy nikogo nie przekonamy, że jest gejem.

\- Jakbym myślał, że jest gejem to nigdy bym mu nie pozwolił się do ciebie zbliżać. - Przysunął się, robiąc przymilną minkę. - Będziesz mógł znikać, kiedy tylko zechcesz, żeby się ze mną spotykać. - Nachylił się przesuwając dłońmi po rękach Harry'ego od ramion do nadgarstków, aż splótł ich palce. - Nikt z gryfonów nie będzie sprawdzał, co robicie z Malfoyem. - Harry na to prychnął a właściwie fuknął ze złością ale nie odsunął się od kochanka, który uznał to za znak, że da się przekonać.

\- Jak się postarasz to na pewno wszystkich przekonasz. Możesz wszystko, Harry, - Czarny Pan jednym ruchem poderwał go z fotela i przyciągnął do siebie. - W końcu mnie do siebie przekonałeś. - Wyszeptał mu prosto w usta popychając w stronę łóżka.

Harry uznał, że dalsze protesty będą zbyt podejrzane i z westchnieniem poddał się, oplatając ramionami jego kark. Tak naprawdę właśnie tego pragnął i także po to przyszedł. Żeby z nim być. Potarł ich nosy w eskimoskim pocałunku.  
\- Kocham cię, ty draniu, ale za to będziesz mi dłużny i to naprawdę poważnie... - Wyszeptał zanim zagarnął jego usta.

* * *

Przed świtem Harry'ego obudziły delikatne pocałunki, kiedy zaczął odpowiadać Voldemort oparł czoło o jego i cicho, smutno powiedział.  
\- Powinieneś już iść. Zaraz skrzaty zaczną wstawać i chodzić po szkole. - Harry tylko westchnął nie poruszając się, ale po chwili przeciągnął się i po lekkim całusie zaczął wstawać. Rozejrzał się za swoim ubraniem, jednak widząc plątaninę szat porozrzucana wokół łoża poddał się i po prostu przywołał je do siebie i zaczął nakładać.

Czarny Pan oparł się na łokciu obserwując go.  
\- Wiesz, że to dobry pomysł. - Nawiązał do wczorajszej rozmowy.

\- Tak, wiem. - Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Postaram się to jakoś uzgodnić z Malfoyem. - Obejrzał się na kochanka unosząc kącik ust. - Ale ty będziesz mi to musiał wynagrodzić. - Marudnie wydął usta.

\- Nic nie musisz z nim uzgadniać, po prostu powiem jego ojcu, że mają tak zrobić.

Harry zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Lepiej nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Im więcej osób wie, tym więcej może coś wygadać. Lepiej jak ustalę to z młodym. Niech Lucjusz myśli, że ma tylko zaatakować syna, żeby uratować jego reputację a ja zupełnym przypadkiem się wtrącę. Lepiej żeby i on uwierzył, że naprawdę się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniliśmy. - Wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem wymawiając ostatnie słowa.

\- Dlaczego tak nie lubisz młodego Malfoya? - Voldemort był wyraźnie zaintrygowany i zdziwiony.

\- Bo to wredny mały gnojek, który mi zatruwał życie, kiedy tylko mógł. - Harry odparł bez wahania. Wstał skończywszy się ubierać, nałożył i poprawił szatę.

Voldemort też wstał i przysunął się obejmując go od tyłu. Wsunął mu ręce pod szatę i nachylił do jego ucha.  
\- Wynagrodzę ci to, - szeptał kusząco przesuwając usta po jego małżowinie.

Harry odprężył się opierając o niego i westchnął rozkosznie, ale zaraz wysunął się z jego objęć.  
\- Masz rację, muszę iść. - Powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem i złożył usta, posyłając mu pocałunek.  
Jednocześnie przekręcił pierścień.

Tym razem na szczęście trafił od razu na miejsce.

* * *

Następne kilka dni minęło niemal niepostrzeżenie. Harry co prawda nie spodziewał się, żeby ich plan tak szybko doszedł do skutku jednak kiedy spotykał Malfoya, rzucał mu dyskretnie pytające spojrzenia. Ślizgon równie dyskretnie leciutko kręcił przecząco głową. Harry więc dalej sobie spokojnie żył i się uczył.

Trochę tęsknił za swoim ukochanym ale ten miał jakieś swoje plany więc Harry nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Był naprawdę zaciekawiony, co też jego Czarny Pan wymyślił i czekał na informacje w Proroku, lub od Zakonu.  
W końcu się doczekał, choć nie była to informacja, na jaką byłby gotowy.

* * *

Kiedy kolejnego dnia stawił się na kolacji zobaczył zadowolone twarze wszystkich uczniów a gryfonów w szczególności. _Ciekawe, co się mogło stać - może Dumbledore odwołał egzaminy?_ Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski - ani Dumbsa ani Snape'a nie było. To już go nieco zaniepokoiło. Podszedł do stołu i opadł ciężko na miejsce obok Rona.

\- Co się dzieje przyjacielu, że taka radość dookoła? - Zagaił nieco pompatycznie - uznał, że skoro ma być z Malfoyem powinien nieco podciągnąć się w eleganckiej konwersacji. Ron przez chwilę gapił się na niego mrugając, wreszcie załapał sens i odpowiedział.

\- Zakon rozwalił Sam Wiesz Kogo! - Rudzielec wyszczerzył się radośnie. Harry'ego zamurowało, kilka razy otworzył usta jak ryba, zanim wychrypiał.

\- Co?

\- Śmierciożercy napadli na jakiś posterunek Aurorów na prowincji i zaczęli walczyć z nimi - ci ściągnęli posiłki, no to Śmierciożercy tak samo i pojawił się Sam Wiesz Kto. Przez chwilę nawet nasi przegrywali ale wtedy przyleciał prawie cały Zakon z dyrektorem i wszyscy zaczęli walić w Sam Wiesz Kogo zaklęciami. Padł jak ścięty ale zanim Dumbledore do niego dotarł jego sługi go porwali i wszyscy zniknęli.

Harry zrobił się blady jak ściana. Ron natychmiast pośpieszył go uspokoić.  
\- Nie martw się Harry, podobno zanim go zabrali to już nie dychał i był cały we krwi. Na pewno już po nim. Nareszcie będziesz bezpieczny.

Harry podniósł się sztywno zza stołu i wyjąkał, jakby z trudem zbierając słowa.  
\- Ja... ja muszę iść... muszę zapytać... - Spojrzał na stół profesorów. _Snape na pewno coś wie._ Kiedy już wstał nabrał tempa i biegiem ruszył do drzwi a potem coraz szybciej popędził do lochów.

Walił pięściami w drzwi do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. _Dyrektor! On na pewno wie a może Snape jest u niego._ Szybko popędził w górę schodów. W biegu rzucił hasło, przeskoczył schody w kilku krokach i bez pukania wpadł do gabinetu.

Dumbledore siedział za stołem, nie tak radosny jak uczniowie. _Dobry znak._ Harry zatrzymał się i zgiął wpół opierając dłonie o kolana i próbując złapać oddech. W końcu udało mu się odezwać.  
\- Dyrektorze. Co.. się stało...? - Musiał przerwać na chwilę. - Co z Voldemortem? - Patrzył uważnie na starego czarodzieja próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy stan sytuacji.

Dyrektor ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.  
\- Niestety obawiam się, że nie jest tak dobrze, jak mówią plotki. Voldemort nam uciekł a przed chwilą wezwał profesora Snape'a. On żyje Harry i jest wystarczająco przytomny i silny.

Chłopak opadł na fotel, wciąż trupioblady ale już spokojniej łapał powietrze. Po chwili wstał i wziąwszy kolejny głęboki oddech odezwał się powoli, słabym głosem.  
\- Nie czuję się dobrze, profesorze. Ta cała sytuacja... - Pokręcił głową i spojrzał prosząco. - Niedobrze mi i słabo, czy mogę wziąć zwolnienie z zajęć? Muszę odpocząć i się uspokoić.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. To zrozumiałe. Wiem, że pewno już miałeś nadzieję, że to koniec ale Voldemort znowu nam uciekł.

Harry opuścił wzrok, by Dumbledore nie widział jego oczu. W tej chwili naprawdę nienawidził Starca. Cicho szepnął.  
\- Czy mogę iść, profesorze? - I dodał jeszcze. - Przepraszam, że tak tu wbiegłem, ale chciałem wiedzieć... - _Dyrektor lubił gdy był grzeczny i przepraszał._

\- Tak, oczywiście. Możesz iść Harry. Powinienem sam ci o tym najpierw powiedzieć, ale to działo się tak szybko - nie pomyślałem... Idź chłopcze, idź, odpocznij sobie.

Nie podnosząc głowy Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł spokojnym, zrezygnowanym krokiem. Jednak po schodach zszedł już dużo bardziej energicznie a na korytarzu znowu zaczął biec, coraz szybciej aż wpadł jak burza do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie nie czekając aż drzwi za nim się zamkną nałożył swój pierścień i przekręcił.

Powinien od razu tak zrobić zamiast marnować czas na rozmowy z dyrektorem, _tylko, że wtedy zaczęliby go szukać i zadawać pytania._

* * *

Kiedy Harry przeniósł się do sypialni w Mrocznym Zamku znowu ledwo dyszał. Na łóżku leżał jego ukochany, miał przymknięte oczy i oddychał ciężko i chrapliwie. Gdy Harry się pojawił - powoli i z trudem otworzył zasklepione krwią powieki. Zresztą cały był pokryty krwią. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie cała była jego.

Podszedł powoli i przysiadł na łożu wyciągając dłoń, by go dotknąć, ale ręka mu opadła. Obawiał się, że mógłby sprawić mu ból. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na stoliku stała taca z eliksirami, ale nie było ani śladu Snape'a. Voldemort domyślił się, o co chce zapytać i wyświszczał.  
\- Snape został w salonie, sam wziąłem te eliksiry i tu przyszedłem.

Harry aż otworzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony i wstrząśnięty.  
\- A co mu jest, że nie może się tobą dobrze zająć? - Zrobił wściekłą minę. - Zaraz ja sam się nim zajmę. - Chciał wstać, ale Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i oparł na jego.

\- Zostaw, ja sam. - przymknął oczy, zmęczony a jego dłoń zsunęła się na przykrycie zostawiając krwawy ślad.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz i zabroniłem mu. - Otworzył oczy i próbował się uśmiechnąć. - Ty... tylko ty... możesz tu wejść.

Harry'ego znowu zatkało.  
\- Ojejku, to takie urocze... - uśmiechnął się słodko, niebezpiecznie słodko, po czym błyskawicznie spoważniał i marszcząc brwi wrzasnął. - Czy ci bogowie rozum odebrali? Rezygnujesz z opieki bo twój Severus może mnie tu zobaczyć? I co się stanie? - Uspokoił się i już normalnym, choć wciąż gniewnym tonem dokończył. - Może najwyższy czas żeby się dowiedział. Chyba przez te lata udowodnił ci już, że umie dochować tajemnicy?

\- Nie. - Padła krótka stanowcza odpowiedź. Harry tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął wzniósłszy oczy do nieba. Wiedział jednak, że dyskusja nie ma sensu - jak ten się na coś uprze, nie ma szans by go przekonać.

Chwyciwszy tacę z eliksirami szybko je przejrzał. Najpierw podał mu te najogólniejsze, doustnie. Kiedy Voldemort przestał już wyglądać jakby miał rozpaść się na jego oczach, jednym zaklęciem wyczyścił krew z niego i ubrań oraz pościeli i ściągnął poszarpane resztki ubrań.

Teraz dopiero zobaczył, jak bardzo był cały poparzony, poobijany i pocięty - właściwie całe jego ciało było jedną raną. Harry westchnął i otworzył resztę słoików po czym zaczął smarować jego skórę maściami i balsamami. Najpierw ręce i nogi potem ramiona, plecy, brzuch. Obrażenia, rany i siniaki znikały pod jego dotykiem.

Zanim dotarł do jego bioder Czarny Pan czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że sam zaczął jego dotykać, próbując zmienić proces uleczania w sesję pieszczot. Harry tylko strzepnął jego ręce sycząc ze złością i szybko dokończył. Odstawił puste fiolki na tacę i podniósł się odkładając ją na stolik.

Potem stanął naprzeciwko niego opierając ręce na biodrach, wciąż wyglądając na rozzłoszczonego.

 _Najwyraźniej jeszcze z nim nie skończył._ Voldemort westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale naciągnął czystą szatę i usiadł na krawędzi łoża, czekając na kolejną tyradę - rozłożył ręce, wskazując Harry'emu, że może zaczynać.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, znowu prychnął ze złością... i zaczął.

\- Czy cię, do cholery do końca pogięło?! Żeby samemu pchać się na rajd i to na posterunek Aurorów? Życie ci niemiłe?

\- Mówiłeś, żebym coś zrobił i że mam być drapieżnikiem, nie myszą. - Zdecydowanie urażony ton i jeszcze na koniec wydęcie warg.

Harry'ego tego dnia już kolejny raz na chwilę zatkało. _Jak dziecko, cholera, jak dziecko!_  
\- Czy ja coś mówiłem, że masz to robić osobiście? Jesteś Panem, masz przewodzić, planować. A nawet jakbym coś takiego powiedział, to nie musisz od razu tego robić, masz swój rozum. Jakbym ci powiedział, żebyś zwalił sobie sufit na łeb, to też byś to zrobił? - Harry nakrył twarz rękami a potem powoli przeciągnął je po włosach aż oparł na karku, westchnął ciężko. _Merlinie ratuj._ Spojrzał ostro. - Jesteś mężczyzną, czy nie?! - znowu wrzasnął.

Voldemort miał już tego dość. Może i zawalił akcję ale nie był aż taką sierotą.  
\- Zamknij się! - _A co, on też mógł wrzeszczeć._ Harry jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy i powoli wciągnął powietrze, ale Czarny Pan nie czekał na jego słowa, sam kontynuował. - Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. Sam wiem, co mam robić. Nie musisz na mnie wrzeszczeć i pouczać. - Mówił coraz wolniej i ciszej. _Jak Harry się obrazi, to sobie pójdzie i szybko nie wróci._

Tymczasem Harry, który już otworzył usta - zamknął je aż trzasnęły zęby. Po czym niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się - szeroko. Szybko podszedł i pochylając się objął Voldemorta, popychając go z powrotem na łoże, warknął wywołując u niego przyjemny dreszcz. Pocałował go zachłannie. Voldemort odpowiedział równie namiętnie i szybko przekręcił ich kładąc się na Harrym i dociskając jego dłonie do materaca.

Chłopak przymknął oczy i westchnął, teraz już wreszcie spokojnie i z ulgą. Otworzył oczy patrząc na niego z miłością i troską, po czym uwolnił jedną z rąk i oparł o jego policzek. - Nie strasz mnie tak, nie mogę cię stracić. - Patrzył uważnie, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

Voldemort wtulił twarz w jego dłoń, a potem ucałował ją i sam objął twarz Harry'ego.  
\- Nigdy więcej.

\- Nigdy więcej. - powtórzył Harry, przyciągając go jak najbliżej.

* * *

Czekający w pokoju obok Severus słysząc krzyki Pottera uspokoił się. Jeżeli chłopak wrzeszczy zamiast załamywać ręce to znaczy, że z Czarnym Panem nie jest aż tak źle. Wcześniej trochę się niepokoił, bo Voldemort nie pozwolił mu się nawet obejrzeć tylko chwycił tacę i zamknął się w sypialni.

Kiedy krzyki przeszły w szepty, westchnienia i jęki uśmiechnął się już zupełnie uspokojony. _Wszystko będzie dobrze._

Czas wrócić do zamku i poinformować dyrektora, że jego wróg znowu wymknął się śmierci, a co więcej już z nim wszystko w porządku. Zrobił ponurą minę i aportował się na drogę przed bramą do szkoły. _Szkoda, że on też nie może aportować się do środka, jak Potter i Czarny Pan._ Z ciężkim westchnieniem otworzył bramę i powoli ruszył w stronę szkoły. Ta konieczność chodzenia na piechotę była naprawdę denerwująca.

Może powinien aportować się do Malfoyów i stamtąd kominkiem do siebie. _Głupi idiota!_ Podsumował sam siebie. Idąc był coraz bardziej zły i ponury. Na pewno wywoła na dyrektorze odpowiednie wrażenie - że to ozdrowienie Czarnego Pana rozczarowało go i załamało.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach Harry był już zupełnie rozluźniony i ze spokojem mógł porozmawiać o fiasku planów swojego kochanka. Oparł się o niego wygodnie i zapytał.  
\- No to powiedz mi, co zaplanowałeś i co poszło źle.

Voldemort się skrzywił. _To był naprawdę świetny plan!_  
\- Wysłałem grupkę Śmierciożerców na przynętę, Aurorzy wezwali posiłki i myśleli, że ich zgniotą. Wtedy to pojawiłem się tam z resztą naszych i zaczęliśmy ich szatkować. Naprawdę szło nam świetnie...

\- ...Aż się rypło... - Wtrącił Harry. Jego ukochany westchnął i jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Wtedy pojawił się Zakon... I Dumbledore.

\- A ty nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć? - Harry był autentycznie zdziwiony, aż się uniósł by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Voldemort obrażony zadarł nos.  
\- Oczywiście, że to przewidziałem. - Opuścił wzrok i schował głowę w ramiona, pocierając nos palcami. - Oni mieli walczyć ze Śmierciożercami a ja bym załatwił Starca... - Ucichł na chwilę.

Harry odczekał kilka sekund, a potem sam dokończył.  
\- Ale zamiast tego wszyscy zaczęli rzucać zaklęciami w ciebie, aż padłeś i musieli cię aportować z pola walki.

\- Upadłem, bo się potknąłem. - Voldemort próbował ratować honor ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową i skrzywił się z powątpiewaniem. Lord westchnął i przyznał się. - No dobra, powalili mnie i niemal straciłem przytomność. - Zaraz jednak uniósł głowę i się wyprostował. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nie będą grać fair? To Jasne owieczki - nie powinni rzucać się wszyscy na jednego.

Harry tylko zacmokał.  
\- Jesteś największą plagą jaką zna ich świat. Naprawdę myślałeś, że będą grać fair? - Voldemort wzruszył ramionami. Harry westchnął kręcąc głową i z powrotem położył się wtulając w jego ramiona. - Nie ryzykuj więcej. Masz swoje sługi, niech oni walczą. Ty ruszaj tylko, kiedy faktycznie jesteś na sto procent pewien powodzenia. - Uniósł twarz znowu patrząc mu w oczy. - Obiecaj mi. - Powiedział miękko ale stanowczo.

Lord z powagą skinął głową i przytulił go mocniej, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Wciągnął ich zapach a potem uniósł twarz.  
\- Obiecuję. Zawsze będę bezpieczny - nie zostawię cię. - Powiedział równie miękko i stanowczo. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Harry jest tak zdenerwowany. Zbyt wiele osób wokół niego, zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy go kochali zginęło.

Harry westchnął uspokojony i ułożył się wygodniej. Może powinien już wracać do szkoły ale nie dbał o to, potrzebował Voldemorta a ten potrzebował jego. Po chwili oddychał już równo i spokojnie, zapadając w sen. Czarny Pan szybko poszedł w jego ślady.


	8. Chapter 8

****Rozdział** 8\. Dziewica w opresji.**

Jak zwykle niezadowolony ze swego życia Severus z ponurą miną maszerował korytarzami Hogwartu, powiewając złowieszczo peleryną i mrucząc inwektywy pod adresem wszystkich nie- i zainteresowanych.

Czarny Pan kazał mu przekonać Dumbledore'a, że Draco jest po stronie Pottera i w tym celu wymyślił świetny plan. _Śmierciożercy mają zaatakować Draco, że niby im ostatnio przeszkodził i że przeszkadza w planach czarnego Pana. Nie za ostro, żeby sam mógł się obronić._ Tu nastąpiła chwila pauzy. _A najlepiej, żeby to było gdzieś w pobliżu Pottera. Ten na pewno nie wytrzyma i się wtrąci, żeby Draco obronić. I to dopiero będzie przekonujące!_

 _Tak, oczywiście - świetny plan._ Severus już gdzieś słyszał całkiem podobny. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to robota Pottera. Chłopak robił z Czarnym Panem, co chciał. _Ze wszystkimi wokół robił co chciał._

 _I z nim też._ Severus nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącego podziwu dla chłopaka. _Biedna mała owieczka, która rządzi całym stadem baranów - oboma stadami: białym i czarnym._

O owieczce mowa - właśnie wszedł do holu, gdzie przy oknie stali sobie Potter z Weasleyem, śmiejąc się z czegoś. Chłopak chyba poczuł jego spojrzenie, bo odwrócił głowę i nie przestając się uśmiechać mrugnął do niego.

Severus zmylił krok. Tylko Potter mógł zrobić coś takiego. Ten to ma pomysły, żeby mrugać do Strasznego Nietoperza?  
 _Jeżeli i jemu robił takie numery, to nic dziwnego, że Czarny Pan kompletnie stracił głowę._

Postanowił zignorować Pottera i jego pomysły... A raczej zająć się innym jego pomysłem - _Dziewica w opresji._  
Żeby Śmierciożercy mogli zaatakować Draco, chłopak musi opuścić Hogwarts - i on i Potter. Jak to zrobić? Oczywiście - wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Tyle, że po kolejnym porwaniu Pottera dyrektor nieodwołalnie zawiesił wszelkie wyjścia.

Ale czy Czarny Pan się tym przejął? Ależ skąd: _przekonasz Starca, żeby uczniowie poszli znowu do Hogsmeade, Severusie i zrobicie wszystko z Lucjuszem, tak jak wam powiedziałem._

Po prostu świetnie. _Severusie zrobisz to, Severusie zrobisz tamto._ Ale żeby powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje? _Nie._ Słyszał, jak odpowiedział tak na pytanie Pottera, czy nie udowodnił, że można mu zaufać. Tylko: _Nie!_ \- Żadnych tłumaczeń, argumentów, nic. Oczywiście, jest tylko sługą, ma robić co mu każą, nie musi nic wiedzieć, nie musi rozumieć.

 _Tak, to już Potter był lepszy. Przynajmniej go doceniał i podziękował za pomoc. I miał takie piękne oczy i tak się uśmiechał... I przytulał... I... Cholera jasna!_

Na szczęście nie mógł dłużej o nim myśleć. Dotarł do gabinetu dyrektora.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł, Dumbledore przeglądał jakieś papiery i rachunki. Pukanie do drzwi spowodowało, że uniósł głowę ale nie odrywał się od pracy.  
\- Witaj, Severusie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Mam trochę papierkowej roboty. - Dyrektor pokręcił głową z westchnieniem i smutnym krzywym uśmieszkiem. Nie znosił takiej pracy i nie tylko Severus dobrze o tym wiedział.

Postanowił przejść od razu do rzeczy.  
\- Myślałem o najbliższym weekendzie, Albusie. Ma być piękna pogoda. Uczniowie na pewno chcieliby się udać na wycieczkę.

Lekko rozkojarzony starzec pokiwał głową. _Tak, na pewno, uczniom by się to spodobało,_ jednak szybko otrzeźwiał i uniósł głowę.  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Severusie? - Był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. - Nawet nie ma mowy. Już dwa razy Voldemort zaatakował podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Wyjście z Zamku jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla uczniów, nie tylko dla samego Harry'ego. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Głęboko wzdychając w duchu Severus musiał zacząć dyskusję. _Ile on się musi namęczyć... i nikt tego nie docenia!_  
\- Ależ Albusie. Czarny Pan ma za sobą nieudany atak na Aurorów. Osobiście został potraktowany wieloma klątwami, nie myślę, żeby teraz myślał o kolejnym ataku na uczniów.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.  
\- Może chce, żebyśmy tak myśleli i stracili czujność, dlatego zaatakuje ponownie. Chłopak ostatnio mu uciekł i Czarny Pan może chcieć znowu go schwytać. Nie wiem, jakie ma plany wobec Harry'ego ale na pewno nic dobrego dla niego ani dla nas.

Severus westchnął w duchu. _Dobra, spróbujmy inaczej._  
\- I to właśnie może być szansa dla Zakonu. Wiemy, jak bardzo Voldemort jest zainteresowany Potterem. - Tu skrzywił się w duchu. _Taak, zbyt dobrze o tym wiedział._ \- Jeżeli wyślemy z nim grupę Aurorów, a dodatkowo obstawimy Hogsmeade członkami Zakonu, którzy będą go obserwować, mamy szansę na schwytanie ewentualnych napastników.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał zamyślone spojrzenie i już nie aż tak pewne siebie:  
\- Ale czy to nie narazi niepotrzebnie naszego chłopca? On i tak już zbyt wiele przeszedł. - Severus w duchu przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeżeli będzie obserwowany przez członków Zakonu i w towarzystwie Aurorów na pewno nic mu nie zagrozi.

Dyrektor zagryzł wargę.  
\- No nie wiem, Severusie. To bardzo ryzykowne. - Mistrz Eliksirów w duchu uśmiechnął się i zatarł ręce. _Sprawa wygrana._ Spoglądał jednak tylko przechyliwszy głowę i kiwając nią powoli aż w końcu usłyszał westchnienie i niepewne. - To może być dobry pomysł. - Spojrzał w oczy Severusa i podjąwszy decyzję już całkiem pewnym i konkretnym głosem kontynuował.

\- Ale ty także musisz na chłopca szczególnie uważać, Severusie. Tylko tobie mogę naprawdę ufać, jeżeli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego. Gdybyś ostatnim razem nie został w zamku może by do niczego nie doszło.

 _I właśnie dlatego zostałem._ Z powagą kiwając głową, profesor zapewnił.  
\- Oczywiście Albusie, zajmę się tylko moimi Ślizgonami i nie spuszczę z oka twojego podopiecznego.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.  
\- Harry jest najważniejszy, Severusie. Voldemort nie zagraża Ślizgonom. Sam był w Domu Slytherina, jest jego Dziedzicem, nie zrobi krzywdy Ślizgonom.

\- Myślę, że nie możemy liczyć na taki sentymentalizm u Czarnego Pana, ale jak sobie życzysz dyrektorze. - Severus skłonił głowę. _Po ataku na Draco, Starzec będzie się kajał i przyznawał mu rację. Ha!_ \- Zajmę się najmłodszymi i odstawię ich do Miodowego Królestwa. Potem już nie opuszczę Pottera ani na krok. - Zaproponował kompromis.

Dyrektor z westchnieniem przyjął jego ofertę.  
\- Dobrze Severusie, zorganizuj wszystko i powiadom profesorów i uczniów.

\- Tak dyrektorze. - Severus skłonił się i wyszedł wziąć się do pracy. _Severusie zrób to, Severusie załatw tamto._ Merlinie, czasem miał dość tych Panów - Jasnych i Czarnych.

* * *

Dumbledore pożegnał w bramie wychodzących uczniów i patrzył za odchodzącymi grupami. Oczywiście największą uwagę zwracał na Harry'ego. Chłopak wyglądał na radosnego, śmiał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i był otoczony nie tylko przez przyjaciół. Wszyscy Gryfoni najwyraźniej wzięli na siebie obowiązek zadbania o jego bezpieczeństwo i trzymali się blisko Złotego chłopca uważnie obserwując otoczenie. To samo robili maszerujący wzdłuż kolumny uczniów Aurorzy.

Spojrzenie dyrektora zdołał jednak przyciągnąć inny uczeń. Draco Malfoy szedł sam, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele: Crabbe i Goyle maszerowali wraz z innymi uczniami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w ostatnich dniach zdarzyło się to nie po raz pierwszy. Młody Malfoy ostatnio trzymał się z dala od innych Ślizgonów - albo to oni trzymali się z dala od niego. _Ciekawe, co się dzieje?_

Uczniowie zniknęli za zakrętem drogi i Dumbledore zamknął bramę po czym wrócił do Zamku. Miał sporo zajęć, a wycieczka była naprawdę dobrze zabezpieczona. Lepiej niż samo Ministerstwo. _Harry Potter na pewno będzie bezpieczny._

* * *

Tak jak obiecał Severus zostawił młodych Śllizgonów w Miodowym Królestwie i wyszedł wykonać polecenia swojego Pana - Czarnego Pana. W bocznej uliczce spotkał się z Lucjuszem, który już był w stroju Śmierciożercy i podał Severusowi jego uniform. Szybko się ubrał i obaj aportowali się do Draco.

Chłopak stał samotnie na placyku między sklepikami. Z głośnym okrzykiem, żeby go uprzedzić zaatakowali.  
Severus był przekonany, że mimo iż Draco został uprzedzony o całej sprawie i wie, że nie zrobią mu krzywdy i tak będzie to żałosne widowisko.

Mylił się i to bardzo. Ich słabe i nieszkodliwe zaklęcia zostały bez trudu zatrzymane całkiem porządną tarczą... A potem Draco ruszył do ataku. Bez problemu przywalił Lucjuszowi konkretną powietrzną pięścią a Severusowi przyciął płaszcz zaklęciem tnącym. Zanim się otrząsnęli i zaczęli faktycznie z nim walczyć Draco dość solidnie im przyłożył i w przeciwieństwie do przeciwników wcale się nie hamował.

Słysząc okrzyki i świst latających zaklęć Harry wybiegł z Trzech Mioteł i stanął za progiem. Będący w pobliżu Aurorzy chcieli rzucić się na ratunek ale powstrzymał ich wyciągniętą ręką.

Draco radził sobie całkiem nieźle, robiąc naprawdę widowiskowe uniki i uderzając w obu napastników przeróżnymi klątwami. Harry poczuł prawdziwą dumę: _to był jego uczeń._ \- Uśmiechnął się szeroko i dodał przekornie w duchu: - _Mój nowy chłopak,_ \- w głos się śmiejąc.

Severus był naprawdę zdziwiony, młody Malfoy nigdy nie był aż tak dobry w pojedynkach, do tego niektóre z zaklęć były zdecydowanie zbyt mroczne i zbyt zaawansowane jak na jego poziom. Ktoś mu pomógł i dobrze wiedział kto. Kiedy dostał kolejną złośliwą klątwą, zmieniającą układ kości w jego stopie, przez co runął na ziemię powiewając peleryną, był tego pewien. Ta klątwa była osobiście stworzona przez Czarnego Pana, który nigdy z nikim się nie dzielił.

Co prawda sam nigdy nie używał jej w taki sposób. Severus widział ją w jego wydaniu i to było przerażające. Tylko Potter mógł ją poznać i tylko on mógł przekazać ją Draco. Słysząc śmiech Pottera, nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości - I nie uważał tego za śmieszne.

Sam zaproponował Draco, żeby się z Potterem dogadał - ale nie przeciw niemu! Dostał kolejną klątwką, bardziej złośliwą niż szkodliwą ku radości obserwujących ich gapi i miał już dość. _Gówniarze robili sobie z niego żarty!_ Ale starczy już tego dobrego. Jednym zaklęciem odwrócił wszystkie skutki rzuconych na niego zaklęć i wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku Draco, by pokazać mu jak się takich rzeczy używa. Był naprawdę wściekły i nie miał zamiaru żartować.

Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta usłyszał dźwięcznym głosem:  
\- Expeliarmus! - i jego różdżka poleciała do rąk Pottera.  
 _Cholera! Zapomniał o nim._

W następnej chwili zapomniał o wszystkim. Oszołomiony rozglądał się wokół.  
 _Co to z miejsce? Skąd się tu wziął i co tu robi?_ Podniósł ręce przyglądając się długiej i obszernej szacie. _I po co nałożył coś takiego?_

\- Zgubiłeś się biedactwo? - Usłyszał serdeczny, zatroskany głos. Podniósł oczy patrząc na miłego zielonookiego młodzieńca, który wyraźnie chciał i mógł mu pomóc.

\- A-ha. - Skinął głową. - Czy możesz mi po... - Zanim skończył prośbę poczuł brutalny uchwyt na ramieniu i wciągnęła go czarna pustka, po chwili wypluwając w jakimś elegancko urządzonym dużym salonie.

Za ramię trzymał go jakiś obcy, potężny czarodziej w równie obszernej pelerynie jak jego i dziwnej białej masce. Uniósł dłoń do swojej twarzy i dotknął czegoś sztywnego i gładkiego - _on sam też nosił taką maskę._

Podniósł twarz próbując spojrzeć pytająco, ale przez tą maskę nie widział twarzy rozmówcy a on na pewno nie widział jego. Jego towarzysz puścił go i zdjąwszy maskę odwrócił się wyciągając butelkę z szafki w kącie.

Severus - _tak, to jego imię, miał imię!_ \- też zdjął swoją i stał, nie wiedząc gdzie jest i co ma teraz zrobić.

Obcy czarodziej - Severus zmarszczył brwi próbując myśleć. Znał go... - _Lucjusz, tak, nazywał się Lucjusz._ Lucjusz wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę z jakimś brązowym trunkiem i chwyciwszy za ramiona usadził w najbliższym fotelu.

\- Wypij to i odpocznij. Za parę chwil powinieneś się otrząsnąć i wrócić do siebie. Na szczęście Potter nie rzucił klątwy z pełną mocą. - Lucjusz mówił ostro, ale bez złości, raczej z nutą podziwu i jakiejś - radości?

Severus wziął łyk - gorzkie, paliło gardło ale pasowało mu, wziął następny łyk. Lubił ten płyn, tę... _Whisky - ognistą whisky._ Spojrzał na Lucjusza, chcąc mu podziękować i nagle, w jednym momencie przypomniał sobie wszystko.

 _Ten cholerny gówniarz znowu uderzył go confundusem, chociaż nie tak mocno jak ostatnio. No fakt, teraz Czarny Pan nie miał weryfikować jego zaklęcia._

\- Zawsze lepsze to niż drętwota. - Filozoficznie powtórzył jego kwestię z lochów.

\- Co takiego? - Lucjusz patrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc. Severus tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i potrząsnął głową. _To nie było sprawą Lucjusza._

Spojrzał na niego uważniej. Przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu nie okazywał wielkiej radości.  
\- Co jest Lucjuszu? Twój plan idealnie się udał. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, byłbym szczęśliwy. Tylko, że to nie był już mój plan. Zapomniałeś? To Czarny Pan kazał nam przeprowadzić tę akcję, żeby udowodnić wierność Draco jasnej stronie.

Słysząc to, Severus trochę się zaniepokoił. Jednak wzruszył ramionami, udając niefrasobliwość.  
\- Jesteś jego najlepszym sługą, a Draco faktycznie był w niezręcznej sytuacji, ludzie zaczęli go podejrzewać i ciebie też. To całkiem zrozumiałe, że chce was chronić. Nie mając swobody ruchów byłbyś dla niego nieprzydatny.

\- Tak, tak. Jasne. - Lucjusz znowu pokiwał głową. Nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego. Lucjusz był wiernym sługą i wcale nie chciał chronić Draco przed pójściem za Czarnym Panem, ale to że ten chciał jego syna wykorzystać zaniepokoiło go.  
\- Draco to jeszcze dziecko. Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę aby był częścią Jego planów.

Odetchnąwszy z ulgą Severus wrócił do swojej whisky. Lucjusz był tylko zatroskanym ojcem.  
\- Lucjuszu, Czarny Pan chciał tylko, żebyśmy zaatakowali Draco i może żeby Potter się w to wtrącił. To wszystko. Jeżeli wyjdzie z tego coś więcej to będzie tylko dzieło Draco... i twoich pouczeń. - Dodał pochlebstwo. - Nie martw się na zapas. - Zrobił pewną siebie, uspokajającą minę.

I nagle się otrząsnął. _Co oni, do cholery, robią?!_ Odstawił szklankę z hukiem i szybko zdjął płaszcz Śmierciożercy.  
\- Muszę natychmiast wracać do Hogsmeade! - Spojrzał na Lucjusza. - A ty lepiej udaj się do Czarnego Pana. Na pewno czeka na relację. - Aportował się do tej samej bocznej uliczki, nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela.

* * *

Tak jak się spodziewał uliczka była pusta. Szybko wyszedł zza rogu i wszedł do Miodowego królestwa. _No tak, wszyscy byli na placu a dzieciakami nikt się nie przejmował._ Pokręciwszy głową z kwaśną miną, zawołał uczniów do siebie i zabrał na plac, po drodze zgarniając też i innych zagubionych.

Gdy tam dotarli, Aurorzy nadal stali w koło naradzając się, a Draco stał na jednej nodze opierając się o Pottera, który podtrzymywał go w pasie. _Ha, jednak trafił go tym zaklęciem rozwalającym kostkę._ Draco rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, choć nie aż tak bardzo złe. Bardziej koncentrował się na opieraniu się o Pottera z ręką wokół jego karku i minką pełną wdzięczności.

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, chcąc uleczyć kostkę Draco, ale Harry patrząc mu w oczy pokręcił przecząco głową. Najwyraźniej chciał sam odeskortować go do skrzydła szpitalnego. _W sumie, dobry pomysł - to zrobi właściwe wrażenie._

Harry zrobił z Draco kilka próbnych kroków, ale doszedł do wniosku, że taka droga zajmie im zbyt wiele czasu.  
\- Chyba lepiej będzie, jeżeli wezmę cię na ręce i zaniosę. - Draco zrobił prawdziwie wniebowziętą minę i Harry z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem dyskretnie rzuciwszy na niego zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę, podniósł go w ramionach. Draco natychmiast objął jego szyję także drugą ręką i ze szczęśliwym westchnieniem położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Severus idący za nimi rozbawiony tylko pokręcił głową. Draco naprawdę świetnie sobie radził grając zauroczoną bohaterem uratowaną z opresji dziewicę. Nagle aż zatrzymał się na kolejną myśl. _A co, jeśli nie udawał?_


	9. Chapter 9

****Rozdział** 9\. Mój bohater  
**  
Mimo zaklęcia lekkości, Harry jednak był już trochę zmęczony, kiedy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Draco nie tylko przylgnął do niego, uniemożliwiając przesunięcie go, ale też utrudniając, ograniczając jego wszelkie ruchy.

Niestety, ponieważ cała wycieczka wlepiała w nich oczy, nie mógł na to w żaden sposób zareagować. Na kpiące uwagi próbował wzruszyć ramionami, jednak z uwagi na wczepionego w niego chłopaka ograniczyć się musiał do przechylenia głowy z przymrużeniem oka.

Tylko w duchu mógł wzdychać. _A wydawało się to takim świetnym pomysłem..._

Wreszcie dotarli do szkoły, gdzie czekały młodsze roczniki, które jeszcze nie chodziły do Hogsmeade. Z wyćwiczonym szczerym uśmiechem przeszedł między nimi i dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie wreszcie spróbował pozostawić Draco pod fachową opieką.

Opuścił go na łóżko i wciąż utrzymując uśmiech na twarzy oderwał od swojego karku jego zaciśnięte mocno dłonie. Obserwująca ich Pani Pomfrey zachichotała złośliwie widząc jego wysiłki.

W odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i miał zamiar wyjść zostawiwszy chłopaka w jej doświadczonych rękach. Kiedy jednak odwracał się, Draco chwycił jego dłoń.  
\- Zostań, Harry. Chciałbym z tobą pomówić. - Powiedział jego imię całkiem płynnie. Najwyraźniej od czasu, gdy zawarli pakt musiał sporo ćwiczyć.

Harry nie chcąc zapewnić pielęgniarce dodatkowej rozrywki próbami wyrywania się, tylko przewrócił oczami, zrobił na jej użytek zbolałą minę i przywoławszy sobie krzesło usiadł przy jego łóżku.

Pani Pomfrey rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące i przestała chichotać a za to zacmokała kręcąc głową. _To nie wróżyło dobrze._ Draco mocniej ścisnął palce Harry'ego, który syknął - bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu i poklepał go uspokajająco drugą ręką.  
\- Spokojnie, Draco, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Niestety kostki ci się przemieściły, panie Malfoy i muszę je nastawić. - Podawszy Draco eliksir przeciwbólowy, kiedy tylko go wypił, bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła zaklęcie nastawiające. Mimo eliksiru Draco jęknął i mocniej zacisnął palce a potem natychmiast je sztywno rozprostował.

Harry oczywiście od razu zabrał rękę, jednak nie skorzystał z okazji by uciec, tylko potrząsnąwszy nią, bo trochę zdrętwiała, otoczył spiętego i skrzywionego Draco ramieniem.  
\- Już po wszystkim, koniec sprawy. - Próbował go uspokoić, a następnie odwrócił głowę patrząc na pielęgniarkę. - Będzie musiał tu zostać, czy to już wszystko?

Pani Pomfrey próbowała utrzymać stoicką minę, ale widział jej kpiący uśmieszek.  
\- Lepiej odczekać kilkanaście minut a potem możecie sobie iść. - Odeszła do swojego kantorka z lekko trzęsącymi się ramionami. Harry podejrzewał, że miała z nich niezły ubaw.

 _Potter i Malfoy trzymający się za rączki,_ dwa tygodnie temu sam by się uśmiał _._ Teraz jednak łączyła ich umowa i takie scenki będą jeszcze nieraz odstawiać.

Kiedy tylko zniknęła z widoku zabrał rękę i już nie tak pocieszającym choć wciąż życzliwym głosem stwierdził.  
\- No dobra, było miło ale chyba już nie jestem tu potrzebny. Będę leciał, później jeszcze pogadamy.

Draco jednak jeszcze raz go zatrzymał chwytając jego dłoń i nie pozwolił mu odejść patrząc z powagą w oczy, _dzięki bogom już bez tej upiornie słodkiej minki._  
\- Chciałem ci podziękować, Harry. Poważnie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Nie uratowałem cię przed nimi. Świetnie sobie sam radziłeś. - Harry spojrzał z uznaniem. - Naprawdę, to było coś. Wszyscy pokładali się ze śmiechu, patrząc jak im dokopujesz.

\- Tak, poradziłem sobie - zaklęciami których mnie nauczyłeś. - Draco uśmiechnął się, cieszyły go pochwały, ale wiedział, że nie do końca na nie zasłużył. - Tylko dzięki tobie udało mi się tak pięknie bronić, uratowałeś mój honor, nie tylko mój tyłek. - Rozejrzał się i szepnął - I miałem możliwość dokopać Snape'owi. - A potem znowu głośno. - Dzięki, Harry, szczerze. Jesteś moim bohaterem.

Słysząc takie wyznanie, bohater poczuł się trochę głupio, ale tylko machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
\- Naprawdę nie musisz dziękować. To była czysta przyjemność - jesteś bardzo pilnym uczniem i świetnie wszystko wykorzystałeś. Warto było na to popatrzeć.

Draco wyraźnie chciał dalej ciągnąć temat, więc Harry uśmiechnął się żartobliwie unosząc brew.  
\- No przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby takie łachy wyżywały się na moim chłopaku. - Mrugnął do niego.

Wywołało to podobny uśmiech u Draco a potem śmiech. Harry też się roześmiał i z krótkim:  
\- Na razie, kochanie. - Poklepał go po ręce i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kiedy już tam dotarł usłyszał:

\- Pa, słonko - i odwróciwszy się zobaczył jak Draco przesyła mu całusa. Z gromkim śmiechem wreszcie opuścił salę...

* * *

...Niemal wpadając na Snape'a.

Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko:  
\- Witam znowu profesorze. Z Draco już wszystko w porządku. - Uśmiech zmienił się w diabelski uśmieszek. - Szkoda, że przegapił Pan najlepszą akcję. - Na pytające uniesienie brwi wyjaśnił. - No wie pan, ci Śmierciożercy, którzy zaatakowali Draco, kiedy pan odprowadzał dzieciaki do Miodowego Królestwa.

Zagryzł wargę, jakby w zamyśleniu.  
\- Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy to byli prawdziwi Śmierciożercy. - Zacmokał kręcąc głową. - W końcu podobno są to bezlitośni i fachowi mordercy, a ta dwójka... Była naprawdę żałosna.

Mistrz Eliksirów ze złością zmarszczył brwi (chociaż w duchu musiał się uśmiechnąć - chłopak był naprawdę bezczelny i korzystał z okazji, że nie może się bronić - ale jednocześnie... _Czarny Pan zabronił Harry'emu o tym mówić, więc mimo że nic nie mówiąc, już nie pierwszy raz dawał mu jednak aż nazbyt wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że między nimi nie ma tajemnic_ ).

\- Nie tak żałośni, skoro Draco trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Odparł z równie złośliwym uśmieszkiem unosząc prowokująco brew.

\- A może po prostu chciałem tu z nim przyjść. - Harry spojrzał porozumiewawczo, kpiąco dodając. - Był taki dzielny...

\- I przystojny... - Severus odpowiedział mu również unosząc porozumiewawczo brew i obaj się roześmieli, kiwając głową na pożegnanie i ruszając każdy dalej swoją drogą.

* * *

Ponieważ wycieczka do Hogsmeade, już po raz kolejny zakończyła się przed czasem, pozostała Harry'emu jeszcze godzina do lunchu. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie udać się do Voldemorta by opowiedzieć mu, co się dzieje, tyle że wypił już niejedno kremowe a poza tym o sytuacji w wiosce jego ukochany wszystkiego dowie się od Lucjusza, a reszta i tak miała pozostać między nim i Draco.

Udał się więc do Wieży Gryffindoru. Tak jak się spodziewał pomimo pięknej pogody na zewnątrz, byli tam prawie wszyscy i komentowali nieudany atak Śmierciożerców. Na jego widok rozległy się okrzyki i gwizdy. Koledzy z roku natychmiast podeszli i wcisnęli mu do ręki kremowe, klepiąc po plecach i gratulując.

\- Brawo, Harry!  
\- Ale im dowaliłeś. A to: "Zgubiłeś, się, biedactwo?" To było boskie.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się bez słowa, przechylając głowę i pociągnął łyk z butelki. Przeprosił jakiegoś pierwszaka (to znaczy złapał go za kark i podniósł mówiąc: "Przykro mi, mały, to moje miejsce") i rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku. Tymczasem komentarze zeszły na następny temat.

Ron siedzący naprzeciwko pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.  
\- A jak potem Malfoy się na ciebie osunął i przyczepił jęcząc, że go tak kostka boli. Co za ofiara!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, Harry prawie się do nich przyłączył, na szczęście w porę przypomniał sobie, że przecież Draco ma być jego przyjacielem - a nawet nową miłością i takie dowcipy obrócą się przeciw niemu.  
 _Zdecydowanie trzeba zawczasu takie żarty ukrócić._

\- Przestań Ron, wcale nie był taką ofiarą. Naprawdę dobrze sobie radził i nieźle tym Śmierciojadom dowalił. Gdyby to nie było dwóch na jednego wcale by nie potrzebował pomocy. Należą mu się pochwały, a nie kpiny.

W pokoju zapadła cisza gdyż Gryfoni wolno chwytali zmiany, ale zamiast zastanowić się nad jego słowami, tylko znowu się roześmieli a Ron drwiąco powiedział:  
\- Tak, jasne: Bohaterska Fretka - Pogromca Śmierciożerców. - Wszyscy zgodnie zarechotali.

Harry tylko westchnął w duchu. Przekonanie Gryfonów do Draco to nie będzie łatwe zadanie... Jednak od czegoś trzeba zacząć.  
\- A może nie? Sami tam staliście i zalewaliście się ze śmiechu, kiedy rzucał zaklęcia. Były naprawdę dobre i celne a ci Śmierciożercy miotali się jak psy na smyczy. To było coś. - Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, unosząc brwi.

Ron niechętnie też pokiwał głową i przyznał.  
\- Fakt, jak na głupiego Ślizgona nieźle sobie poradził. - A potem znowu zarechotał. - Raczej bym się spodziewał, że jak zwykle ucieknie piszcząc jak panienka.

Harry westchnął, przewracając oczami (w duchu) _\- jak groch o ścianę_. Postanowił jednak na razie nie naciskać. Będzie powoli drążył - kropla po kropli i może w końcu przebije się przez ich twarde czaszki. Na razie jednak wystarczy mu tylko kilka kropli - kremowego.

* * *

Draco uznał, że pomimo tego, że co prawda oficjalny związek z Potterem w zupełności wystarczy by zadowolić jego ojca, to dla niego samego to jednak już za mało.

 _No bo przecież nie uchodzi, żeby jego chłopak mógł chcieć być z innym! Mając możliwość bycia z Draco nie powinien chcieć nikogo innego.  
_

Tak - umowa z Harrym to jedno, ale poza umową postanowił jednak naprawdę go uwieść.  
Zanim jednak zdążył poważnie określić swoje zamiary i zacząć snuć swoje własne plany do pokoju szpitalnego wparował Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Jak się pan czuje, panie Malfoy? Podobno kontuzja nie była aż tak groźna?

Chłopak postanowił podrażnić zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie profesora.  
\- Nie była wcale aż tak poważna. Zresztą jak i cała sytuacja. Szkoda, że kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, akurat zajmował się Pan dziećmi w Miodowym królestwie. Chociaż właściwie, może i nie było na co patrzeć, ci Śmierciozercy byli raczej ofermowaci…

Wyszczerzył zęby z radością patrząc na zaciskające się szczęki mężczyzny.  
– Pewno Sam Wiesz Kto myślał, że na uczniów to wystarczą jakieś odpady z drugiego sortu. – Otwarcie śmiał mu się w twarz. – A jeszcze na koniec ta biedna zagubiona sierotka…

Profesor musiał zacisnąć mocno schowane w rękawach szaty pięści, żeby mu nie pokazać do czego ta sierotka jest zdolna. Draco przeginał jak nigdy dotąd, bliższa znajomość z Potterem zdecydowanie jeszcze spotęgowała jego wrodzoną bezczelność. Tylko że to, co u Harry'ego uważał za urocze, u Draco tylko go irytowało. Odgryzł mu się bez wahania.

\- Jednak ta sierotka zdołała umieścić pana w szpitalu. – Wycedził ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

\- Tak… - Draco westchnął z rozmarzeniem. – I Harry sam mnie tu przyniósł. – Poziom rozmarzenia jeszcze wzrósł.

Severus miał ochotę mu porządnie przyłożyć, żeby się ocknął ale złośliwy chichocik pielęgniarki przypomniał mu, że nie są tu sami więc tylko pobłażliwie pokręcił głową.

 _Jeżeli Draco nie udaje, to może ich wpakować w niezłe bagno._ Musiał mu jednak na razie odpuścić. To nie czas i miejsce na takie dyskusje.  
\- Odpocznij sobie tutaj do lunchu, panie Malfoy. Po nim spotkamy się przed gabinetem dyrektora. Twój ojciec przyjdzie, by porozmawiać o tym co się stało. – Spojrzał na jego rozkojarzone oblicze i dodał. - Także z Potterem.

\- Harry też tam będzie? – Draco wreszcie zaczął kontaktować.

\- Twój ojciec na pewno zażąda jego obecności. Nie spóźnij się. – Wyszedł powiewając szatą i mrucząc pod nosem.

 _Ci smarkacze doprowadzą go do zawału. Na pewno.  
_

* * *

Po lunchu Draco grzecznie stawił się pod wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora i już bez żadnych złośliwości poszedł za profesorem na górę. W gabinecie czekał na nich Dumbledore z siedzącym naprzeciw niego wyraźnie zdenerwowanym Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

Kiedy chłopak wszedł, jego ojciec od razu wstał i podszedł do niego z bardzo wyraźnym zatroskaniem, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Draco, moje dziecko. Słyszałem, że cię zaatakowano i musiałeś udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. - W oczach błyskały mu diabelskie ogniki. Nieczęsto miał okazje tak się odegrać na dyrektorze. Odwrócił się do niego z szumem szat godnym Snape'a.

\- Jak pan mógł do tego dopuścić, Dumbledore?! Przecież w tym miesiącu już dwa razy zaatakowano Pottera, - to nazwisko jednak tym razem wypowiedział już bez zwyczajowej złości i pogardy. – A szkoła znowu zorganizowała wyjście do Hogsmeade?! Co jeszcze musi się stać, żebyś prawidłowo zadbał o bezpieczeństwo swoich uczniów?

Lucjusz wyraźnie się rozkręcał.  
\- Podobno razem z uczniami i w samej wiosce znajdowali się Auorzy. Dlaczego żaden z nich temu nie zapobiegł? Zostawiono moje biedne dziecko na pastwę tych morderców!

Tu biedne dziecko z kolei wyraźnie się oburzyło.  
\- Sam sobie świetnie z nimi dawałem radę. – Szybko jednak się zreflektowało. – Oczywiście, ponieważ było ich dwóch potrzebowałem pomocy. Dobrze, że Harry był w pobliżu. - Westchnął z błogą miną.

Lucjusz przez chwilkę patrzył na niego z rozczuleniem. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie gdzie są... i po co. Ostro zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.  
\- Czy Potter też nie powinien tutaj być? Skoro brał w tym udział? - Objął Draco opiekuńczo ramieniem. - Chciałbym mu podziękować za pomoc i ocalenie mojego syna.

Zmieszany i wciąż nie rozumiejący jak mógł znaleźć się w tej sytuacji dyrektor wreszcie się odezwał, po raz pierwszy.  
\- Zanim przyszedłeś, Lordzie Malfoy wysłałem skrzata, żeby go zawołał. Zaraz powinien tu być.

\- Może już jest. - Wtrącił Severus. Na pytające spojrzenia obecnych wyjaśnił. - Pewno stoi przed posągiem, bo nie zna hasła. Lepiej zejdę na dół i sprawdzę. - Odwrócił się by wyjść. Lucjusz zaś usiadł z powrotem z gniewną miną, pociągając Draco na sąsiedni fotel.

* * *

Pottera przed posągiem jeszcze nie było, ale zanim Severus zdecydował się wyjść mu naprzeciw pojawił się. Coś dziwnego było w jego wyglądzie - poza tym, że szeroko się uśmiechnął na jego widok.  
\- Witam kolejny raz profesorze, czy to mnie pan szuka?

\- Dokładnie tak, panie Potter. Lucjusz Malfoy jest u dyrektora i chce cię widzieć, by podziękować za pomoc jego synowi.

Harry potrząsnął głową i z uśmieszkiem przerzucił dłonią na plecy nieistniejące loki.  
\- Każdy chce mnie widzieć. Taka karma, za przystojny jestem. Pan też profesorze. - Spoważniał - Ma pan bardzo piękne włosy, gęste, czarne... - Severus miał się drwiąco uśmiechnąć, już to słyszał od Lucjusza, ale Harry kontynuował...

\- Szkoda, że zawsze są tak skąpane w oparach eliksirów. - ...patrząc na niego z delikatnym życzliwym uśmiechem, jakby faktycznie mógł go takim zobaczyć i nagle Severusowi zrobiło się miło i nagle zapragnął żeby mieć piękne i czyste włosy - dla Harry'ego.

 _I tak się prawi komplementy, Lucjuszu!  
_  
Stał tak patrząc na chłopaka aż ten przechylił głowę z coraz bardziej zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, zagryzając wargę. A potem unosząc brew powiedział:  
\- Nie znam hasła profesorze.

Słysząc to Severus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Szczególnie, że obecne hasło było naprawdę mocne.  
\- Czekoladowe całuski. - Powiedział nie odrywając oczu od jego twarzy. Tym razem Potter wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i bez komentarza wyminął go wchodząc na otwarte schody. Profesor ruszył za nim. schody były strome, wiec bezpośrednio przed oczami miał tyłek Pottera w aż nazbyt dopasowanych spodniach.

Ale... _nie pamiętał, żeby mundurki były aż tak opięte? A przede wszystkim..._  
\- Gdzie twoja wierzchnia szata, panie Potter? - Tak, właśnie to obcisłe ubranie od początku go rozpraszało w wyglądzie chłopaka.

\- Oddałem ją skrzatom do wyczyszczenia. Nie poszedłem po drugą, bo Zgredek powiedział, że dyrektor chce mnie PILNIE widzieć.

\- Tak, jasne. - Tym razem nie zatrzymał zgryźliwego komentarza dla siebie i pokręcił głową słysząc kolejny radosny śmiech chłopaka. To było całkiem miłe uczucie - wywołać czyjś radosny śmiech.


	10. Chapter 10

****Rozdział** 10\. Sam tego chciałeś.**

W gabinecie dyrektora panowała głucha cisza i kiedy Snape z Harrym weszli przez chwilę się to nie zmieniło, a potem za to odezwali się jednocześnie:

Dumbledore:

\- Harry, mój chłopcze, Lord Malfoy chciał z tobą porozmawiać...

...Oraz rzeczony Lord Malfoy:

\- Panie Potter, wiem, że uratował pan mojego ukochanego syna, kiedy został zaatakowany dzisiaj rano przez Śmierciożerców. Bardzo dziękuję. - Powiedział to szczerze i z naciskiem, patrząc z powagą i wdzięcznością, aby żaden z obecnych nie wątpił, że ma na myśli każde słowo. Przez chwilę nawet rozważał uściśniecie dłoni chłopaka, ale uznał, że to już byłaby przesada.

Harry skinął mu głową i skromnie spuścił wzrok.

\- Ależ nie ma o czym mówić, Lordzie Malfoy, każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. - Tu uniósł wzrok, słusznie przewidując, że Malfoy będzie chciał zaprzeczyć i kiedy ten już otworzył usta, kontynuował. - Zresztą Draco, tak naprawdę nie potrzebował aż tak bardzo pomocy, doprawdy wspaniale sobie radził. - Posłał Draco uśmiech i spojrzenie pełne uznania, na co ten aż pojaśniał z dumy...

...Odpowiadając równie skromnie:

\- Dziękuję Harry. - Obaj wymienili serdeczne uśmiechy.

Lucjusz dość mocno się zdziwił, ale jeszcze bardziej ucieszył, że jego syn i Potter są już po imieniu - to znaczyło, że jego plan się sprawdza. Patrzył z nieskrywaną radością na obu chłopców.

Snape poczuł bardzo silny odruch wymiotny od tej słodyczy, nie zdziwiłby się gdyby przez gabinet przebiegł jednorożec a nad nim biała gołębica z gałązką w dziobie. _A fuj...!_

Tymczasem Dumbledore, który w pierwszym odruchu równie słodko i radośnie się uśmiechnął w drugim tak jak straszy Malfoy też się zdziwił - jednak wcale nie był ucieszony.

Co prawda zawsze mówił, że uczniowie powinni się przyjaźnić niezależnie od ich domów - nie miał jednak _absolutnie_ na myśli, żeby jego Złoty Chłopiec zadawał się z tym chłopakiem od Malfoyów, który na pewno był takim samym mrocznym, manipulacyjnym krętaczem i intrygantem jak jego ojciec.

Wcale a wcale mu się to nie spodobało. T _o na pewno jakiś podstępny plan Sam Wiesz Kogo - pułapka, by zwabić i zniszczyć Harry'ego Pottera._

Zapewne byłby zdziwiony wiedząc, że jego Wrogowi także by się to nie spodobało, chociaż z zupełnie innych powodów, ale na szczęście Lord Voldemort tego nie widział i o takich szczegółach nie miał się dowiedzieć, a przynajmniej nikt z obecnych nie czuł potrzeby by o tym wiedział.

* * *

Nacieszywszy oczy widokiem zapatrzonych w siebie z uśmiechem chłopców Lucjusz postanowił wrócić do objeżdżania dyrektora - drugi raz taka okazja się nie trafi.

\- Zarówno Draco jak i pan Potter zachowali się bardzo dzielnie i skutecznie pozbyli się tych potworów, ale dlaczego nikt inny nawet nie próbował z nimi walczyć?! Dlaczego moje dziecko musiało samo sobie radzić, dopóki nie pomógł mu inny uczeń? Gdzie byli profesorowie, gdzie Aurorzy?! - Zacisnął szczęki patrząc wściekle na dyrektora

...I sam sobie odpowiedział:  
\- Zaniedbali swoje obowiązki, tak jak i ty Dumbledore! To nie ujdzie ci płazem. Już zawiadomiłem Radę Szkoły, a jeżeli trzeba złoże skargę do Wizengamotu! - Mówił z ogniem mocno gestykulując - prawdziwy obraz słusznego gniewu i Blond Anioł Zemsty.

Harry całkiem nieźle się bawił widząc jak dyrektor wzdryga się po każdym zdaniu Malfoya - zwykle nadmiernie przemądrzały Starzec dzisiaj miał zadziwiająco niewiele do powiedzenia. Nie żałował go, po tym co zrobił ostatnio jego ukochanemu słusznie to mu się należało - a nawet jeszcze więcej, jednak kiedy czarodziej zaczął mówić nie tylko o Radzie ale i Wizengamocie, uznał że czas zainterweniować.

Jeżeli dyrektor zostanie usunięty ze szkoły Voldemort go szybko wykończy, a na to nie mógł pozwolić, zwłaszcza, że był jednym z reżyserów tej akcji i wina spadnie także na niego - nawet jeżeli tylko on będzie o tym wiedział... i Draco... i Snape...

 _Wystarczy tego dobrego!_  
Odchrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę czarodziejów i odezwał się pojednawczo:

\- Panie Malfoy, to akurat nie było winą dyrektora. Ja powstrzymałem Aurorów, którzy chcieli atakować - gdyby się włączyli doszłoby do krwawej jatki. Draco jest zdolnym wojownikiem a ci Śmierciożercy nie byli zbyt mocni, wiedziałem, ze będzie lepiej, jeżeli załatwimy to dwóch na dwóch.

Malfoy musiał przyznać mu rację - gdyby Aurorzy wtedy wkroczyli, on i Snape mieliby przerąbane - tego jednak nie mógł przyznać. Na szczęście nie musiał, bo Harry jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie ma sensu teraz wszczynać kłótni między sobą. W końcu mamy wspólnego wroga.

Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego rozkojarzeni wyjaśnił.  
\- Sami Wiecie Kogo. - Obecni tylko zamrugali oczami, jak sowy. Harry W duchu oczami przewrócił i doprecyzował. - Voldemort - Wszyscy walczymy z Voldemortem.

Malfoy chciałby się dalej wyżywać na dyrektorze, ale w końcu tym razem, inaczej niż do tej pory, nie chciał narobić kłopotów Potterowi. Przeciwnie - chciał zdobyć jego sympatię i mieć chłopaka po swojej stronie. Pokiwał zatem głową, przyznając mu rację i pochylił ją, niby w zawstydzeniu.

\- Masz słuszność, panie Potter. Reagowałem może trochę zbyt emocjonalnie - jednak tu chodzi o zdrowie - o życie mojego Draco...

Severus się rozkaszlał ukrywając parsknięcie, podczas gdy Dumbledore także pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, mój chłopcze, masz absolutną rację. Lord Malfoy jednak słusznie mówi, musimy dokładnie przeanalizować, co się stało i zadbać, by nic takiego już się nie powtórzyło.

Spojrzał na znowu, a może raczej wciąż wpatrzonego w Harry'ego z podziwem młodego Malfoya i skrzywił się. _Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić, ale nie teraz. Przyjdzie na to czas._

\- Możecie już iść chłopcy, my musimy jeszcze porozmawiać. Dziękuję wam. - Obaj wspaniale się spisaliście.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i z zażenowaniem rozczochrał sobie włosy - przeciągając po nich lewą ręką - jego firmowy gest. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z rozczuleniem a Snape pokręcił głową wzdychając nad ludzką naiwnością _\- swoją także._

Teraz, kiedy już wiedział jak patrzeć mógł tylko podziwiać, jak świetnie chłopak udając naiwnego sierotkę robił z nich wszystkich idiotów i dziękował Merlinowi, że przynajmniej na nim już tego nie próbuje - _chyba, że jednak jeszcze o czymś nie widział._

Draco złożył elegancki ukłon, a Harry bardzo niezgrabnie go naśladował, ale unosząc głowę mrugnął do profesora porozumiewawczo. Severus znowu się rozkaszlał.

Harry przyjrzał mu się z niepokojącą uwagą i widoczną troską.

\- Ostatnio często pan kaszle, profesorze. Może się pan przeziębił w tych lochach? Niedawno widziałem w księdze ponoć bardzo skuteczne rozgrzewające zaklęcie - może mógłbym spróbować panu pomóc. - Nieśmiały uśmiech...

Severus zwęził oczy - nie potrzebował od Pottera żadnych zaklęć. _Merlin wie, co on znowu wymyślił_. Niestety zanim zdążył "kulturalnie" odmówić wtrącił się dyrektor, mówiąc z zatroskaniem.

\- Harry ma rację, mój chłopcze, ostatnio nie wyglądasz za dobrze. - I z lekką naganą w głosie - Mówiłem ci, że mogę rzucać stałe zaklęcie ogrzewające na twoje pokoje.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się i jeszcze bardziej zmrużywszy oczy wycedził.

\- Sam potrafię zadbać o siebie i o swoje lochy!. - Harry zacmokał z troską, ale w jego oczach tańczyły diabelskie ogniki. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Oczywiście, jeśli tak zależy panu Potterowi na moim zdrowiu, może się tym zająć w czasie szlabanu. Może teraz w moim gabinecie? - Też uśmiechnął się - złośliwie. - I co ty na to, Potter?

Dumbledore chciał zainterweniować, ale nie zdążył: Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, jakby gwiazdka w tym roku przyszła wcześniej.

\- Dziękuje profesorze. - _Koniec świata, żeby uczniowie dziękowali za szlaban._ \- To ja poczekam na dole. - Odwrócił się w stronę Draco. - Idziesz, przyjacielu? - W odpowiedzi otrzymał promienny uśmiech i entuzjastyczne kiwnięcie głową. Jeszcze kolejny niezgrabny ukłon Harry'ego i perfekcyjny Draco i chłopcy zniknęli.

Zaraz po nich zniknął też jeden z obserwujących ich rezydentów obrazów. Fineas Nigellus Black - jeden z byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu - z mrocznej rodziny i zdecydowanie kibicujący Czarnemu Panu zauważył niespodziewaną zażyłość Draco Malfoya z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i uznał za stosowne odwiedzić swój portret w Mrocznym Zamku, aby jego Pana o tym radosnym fakcie poinformować.

* * *

Po zejściu ze schodów Harry uścisnął Draco rękę na pożegnanie i ten nie miał innego wyjścia, jak odejść. Zatrzymał się jednak w niszy tuż za rogiem, czekając na Harry'ego i Snape'a. Wkrótce usłyszał ich zbliżające się głosy.

\- Nie musisz odbywać tego szlabanu, Harry - nie chciałbyś zamiast tego iść teraz do swojego chłopaka? - Severus uznał, że skoro Harry przestał udawać to i on może mówić wprost.

Stojący cichutko za gobelinem Draco wytężył słuch. _A więc Snape zna chłopaka Harry'ego i nie ma nic przeciwko..._

 _A w ogóle od kiedy to Snape mówi do niego Harry? Skąd taka przyjaźń i życzliwość?_

Niewidocznie dla Draco Harry pokrecił głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Dzięki bardzo, ale nie ma mowy! Naprawdę znam fajne zaklęcie ogrzewające i chciałbym je wypróbować. - Zrobił głęboki wydech. - Zresztą nie mogę iść do Niego. Nienawidzi alkoholu a ja wypiłem dwa kremowe w Trzech Miotlach, a potem jeszcze po powrocie do wieży. Na pewno by je wyczuł.

Severus ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Fakt, Czarny Pan nienawidził wszelkich używek. Co prawda nie zabraniał tego swoim sługom, uznając ich słabości i patrzył tylko potępiająco kiedy zauważył, ze piją, ale jego Wybraniec, to już całkiem inna sprawa...

\- Znam bardzo dobre zaklęcie usuwające wszelkie ślady alkoholu - będziesz trzeźwy jak niemowlę. - Kusił z wprawą.

Harry dobrze wiedział o co mu chodzi - _Zadowolony Czarny Pan to lżejsze życie dla jego sług._

* * *

Dyrektor Black pojawił się w sali tronowej Mrocznego Zamku w jak najbardziej odpowiedniej chwili, ponieważ akurat znajdował się w niej nie tylko Czarny Pan, ale też i spora grupka Śmierciożercow składających codzienny raport.

Wszyscy przyjęli nowinę z właściwym zadowoleniem, poza samym Voldemortem, który utrzymał marsową minę, ale uprzejmie podziękował portretowi i zakończył zebranie. Po opuszczeniu sali przez swoich sługusów, aportował się do swojej sypialni - gdzie nie było żadnych portretów.

Rzucił na pokój czar wyciszający i zawył z wściekłości. - _Jego Harry brata się z tym małym wężem, uśmiechają się, chwalą - nazywa go przyjacielem._ Miał ochotę rozbić pokój w drobny mak. Miał ochotę rozwalić cały zamek w drobny mak!

Wściekle zasyczał w wężomowie - jednocześnie wołając chłopaka swoją duszą:  
 **\- Harry Potterze - Musimy porozmawiać! Teraz!**

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ale zamiast spodziewanej żartobliwej odpowiedzi tylko się skrzywił - w pierwszej chwili Severus pomyślał, że z drwiną - wtedy zobaczył ból w jego oczach.

W chwili, gdy Harry poczuł w głowie odbitą wściekłość Voldemorta od razu pomyślał, ze to zapewne jeden z jego sługusów zrobił jakiś błąd i z tego tytułu będzie tam niezły kocioł. W tej sytuacji tym bardziej nie powinien się zjawiać w Mrocznym Zamku... Chociaż może później - po takiej sesji jego kochanek bywał baaardzo gorący...

Zanim jednak zdążył się rozmarzyć usłyszał w myślach wysyczane swoje własne imię - _to na niego czarnoksiężnik był wściekły i jego chciał teraz widzieć.._. Przez chwilę rozważył, czy rozsądnym jest udać się tam od razu, czy może lepiej poczekać, aż ta złość wystygnie - tyle że zimna wściekłość Czarnego Pana była o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna.

\- Chyba musimy to przełożyć na wieczór i ja jednak poproszę o to zaklęcie. - Powiedział napiętym głosem.

Severus natychmiast zrozumiał co się dzieje i bez pytania rzucił zaklęcie trzeźwiące. Harry skinął głową z podziękowaniem i jednocześnie na pożegnanie i nie bawiąc się w chowanie w Pokoju Życzeń (skoro profesor i tak wie o wszystkim i będzie go kryć) - wyjął pierścień, przekręcił i zniknął.

Nagła cisza spowodowała, że podsłuchujący Draco poczuł zaniepokojenie - _czyżby odkryli jego obecność?_ A jednak nie, usłyszał odgłos kroków znikających w korytarzu, odczekał jeszcze chwilę i odważył się opuścić swoją kryjówkę. Korytarz był już pusty.

Zamyślony Draco ruszył w stronę kwater Domu Slytherina.

 _A więc Harry faktycznie ma chłopaka, a wujek Severus go zna i co więcej - zdecydowanie jest za!_

Draco uznał, że musi poznać tożsamość tego tajemniczego osobnika. Nie ma mowy, żeby jego chłopak (choćby przyszły... i udawany) go zdradzał _i do tego jeszcze za wiedzą jego Opiekuna Domu._

 _Nie, Nie i Nie! Takie rzeczy nie przystoją Malfoyowi._

* * *

Gdy Harry pojawił się w sypialni Voldemort krążył po niej jak tygrys w klatce, na jego widok natychmiast podszedł i przyszpilił go do ściany, przyciskając mu łokciem klatkę piersiową a drugą ręką unieruchomił jego dłonie nad głową żądając wyjaśnień:

 **\- Podobno bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłeś z młodym Malfoyem, wymienialiście uśmiechy i patrzyliście sobie w oczy.** – Jego oczy płonęły jaskrawą czerwienią.

Harry próbował uwolnić się spod jego rąk, ale nie miał szans, więc tylko prychnął ze złością i równie wściekle mrużąc oczy wysyczał.

 **\- Sam tego chciałeś.**

Korzystając z rozluźnienia uścisku przez zaskoczonego Czarnego Pana odepchnął jego ręce i wykręcił się z jego uścisku stając za czarnoksiężnikiem i zmuszając go by się odwrócił i teraz on stał plecami do ściany a Harry przed nim przeszywając go wściekle wzrokiem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, ale _to Ty_ się upierałeś, że mam się zaprzyjaźnić z tym gnojkiem, a nawet udawać z nim parę.

Czarny Pan zagryzł wargę i podrapał się po łysej głowie. _No fakt, Harry miał rację – rzeczywiście, kiedy o tym usłyszał z zazdrości go zamroczyło i zapomniał o całej sprawie…_ Odchrząknął i już spokojnie zaczął, udając że nic się nie stało.

\- Widzę więc, że całkiem dobrze ci idzie…

Ale Harry nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. Lepiej raz to załatwić, żeby nie mieć takich scen po każdym jego spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Nie zmiękczył więc wyrazu twarzy i oczu i dalej wściekle syczał, tym razem to on przycisnął klatkę piersiową kochanka lewym łokciem unieruchamiając go przy ścianie, a palec wskazujący prawej wbijał w niego z każdym słowem:

 **\- To był twój pomysł i nie waż się o tym zapominać.** Nie sprawia mi przyjemności zadawanie się z Malfoyami i nie mam zamiaru jeszcze dodatkowo tłumaczyć się przed Tobą za każdy ruch, który wykonam, żeby spełnić Twoje życzenia **.** – Zasyczał jeszcze raz na niego, jak rozzłoszczony kot i puścił wyciągając dłoń z pierścieniem by opuścić Mroczny Zamek.

Voldemort szybko chwycił jego dłoń uniemożliwiając użycie świstoklika i znowu ich przekręcił.

 **\- Przepraszam!** – Krzyknął, a potem pochylił się do przodu, opierając o siebie ich czoła. – **Przepraszam,** \- powiedział już szeptem. **– Tak bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i wariuję, kiedy cię nie ma a kiedy pomyślę, że możesz wtedy być z kimś innym…**

Harry rozluźnił się i objął go z westchnieniem.

\- Wiem… Wiem. – I naprawdę wiedział, ale nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić. – Nie byłem z nim sam, byliśmy w gabinecie dyrektora, wszyscy razem. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z Malfoyem poza miejscami publicznymi i nigdy nie zachowywałbym się tak, gdybyś tego wtedy nie wymyślił. To tylko gra.

Odchylił głowę rozłączając ich czoła i patrzył na swojego Lorda, aż ten też uniósł głowę, patrząc mu w oczy.

 **\- Jestem tu, bo tego chcę. Chcę ciebie, nikogo innego.** – Powiedział po prostu, pewnym tonem, potwierdzając to oczami i myślą. – Nie możesz we mnie wątpić. A jeżeli znowu usłyszysz jakieś plotki pamiętaj, że to tylko gra – nasza zasłona, nic więcej.

Voldemort kiwnął głową, wciąż patrzył na niego z tym głodem w oczach i ściskał kurczowo, jakby miał zaraz zniknąć..

\- Wiem… **Przepraszam.** – Czarny Pan _nigdy nikogo_ nie przepraszał, a dzisiaj zrobił to już po raz drugi. Harry nie mógł tego nie docenić. Obdarował go za to delikatnym pocałunkiem, a potem schował twarz w jego ramię. Odetchnął głęboko.

Po chwili uniósł głowę z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.

\- Mam teraz chwilę czasu… Jeżeli chcesz, mogę zostać... - Uniósł brew. W odpowiedzi Voldemort przysunął się i obdarzył go o wiele gorętszym pocałunkiem, rozpinając mu koszulę i przesuwał usta coraz niżej, pochylając się, aż opadł na kolana...

Wstrząsany falami rozkosznych dreszczy Harry oparł się ciężko o ścianę zaciskając mocno palce na ramionach kochanka. _Dlaczego miałby chcieć kogoś innego...?_


	11. Chapter 11

****Rozdział** 11\. Ciepło i przytulnie.**

Rozgrzany i lekko zarumieniony szeroko uśmiechnięty Harry wpadł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację jako jeden z ostatnich, chociaż tym razem jeszcze nie spóźniony. Tak miło im płynął czas, że obiad sobie tego dnia darował jednak gdyby opuścił kolejny posiłek, zaczęłyby się niepotrzebne pytania.

Na jego widok Snape też się uśmiechnął (w duchu) oddychając z ulgą. Tak nagłe i wyraźnie nieprzyjemne wezwanie go zaniepokoiło - nie wiedział o co chodziło, ale Potter najwyraźniej wyjaśnił problemy jakie miał Czarny Pan i się pogodzili.

Nie miał pojęcia jak i kiedy do tego doszło - ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, że Potter robił z Lordem co chciał.

Zadowolona mina chłopaka oznaczała, że jego Pan też będzie zadowolony na wieczornym spotkaniu, na które dostał wezwanie tuż przed kolacją - pewnie wysłał je od razu, gdy tylko chłopak opuścił Mroczny Zamek.

Tylko że po kolacji miał szlaban z Potterem - to znaczy Potter miał szlaban u niego - uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to przejęzyczenie i naskrobał szybko notkę, którą wysłał chłopakowi przywołując szkolną sowę.

Za to Draco widząc Harry'ego wcale nie był zadowolony - dalej miał tę samą obcisłą koszulę i spodnie - bez szaty i mimo że wyglądał fantastycznie jemu się to nie podobało, bo oznaczało, po pierwsze, że cały ten czas spędził ze swoim chłopakiem (co potwierdzała też jego zadowolona z siebie mina) no i po drugie: że wszyscy się w niego wgapiali - zazgrzytał zębami - jako jego chłopak będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać. _Tak dalej być nie może!_

Nieobecność Harry'ego na obiedzie i jego obecny dobry humor zwróciły też uwagę Gryfonów, którzy mieli własne wytłumaczenie.

\- Znowu latałeś na miotle, Harry? - Seamus tracił go łokciem, gdy siadał między nim i Ronem.

\- Treningów nigdy za wiele. - Stwierdził filozoficznie, kładąc obok siebie na ławie trzymaną w ręce księgę - nie potwierdzając i nie zaprzeczając.

Ron odsunął od ust rękę z udkiem kurczaka, które właśnie ogryzał, by rzucić mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że idziesz poćwiczyć. Też by mi się to przydało przed jutrzejszym meczem - boję się, że nie dam rady.

Harry wzruszył ramionami a Hermiona rzuciła bardziej wyniośle niż pocieszająco.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobrym graczem Ronaldzie, masz tylko problem z prawidłowym wartościowaniem i samooceną.

Ron zamrugał oczami, próbując wyłowić sens z tego zdania. Harry litościwie mu pomógł.

\- Musisz wierzyć w siebie, stary. Chyba nie sądzisz, że wystawiłbym cię do meczu, gdybym nie był przekonany, że dasz radę?

Przyjaciel nie wyglądał na przekonanego, wyraźnie tracąc humor a co bardziej znaczące – także apetyt, na samą myśl o jutrzejszym meczu. Seamus wychylił się zza Harry'ego i klepnął go w plecy, nieprzygotowany na to Ron zarył ręką wciąż trzymającą udko w talerz z sałatką.

\- Będzie dobrze Ron, Harry ma rację - dobrze grasz tylko niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz. To tylko Puchoni, grają ostro, ale czysto - zmieciemy ich, prawda Harry?

\- Jasne. - Rzucając im promienny uśmiech Harry rozwinął zwój, który mu dostarczyła spóźniona sowa. Spojrzał na podpis - nie była spóźniona, wysłano go już po rozpoczęciu kolacji.

 _"Panie Potter - przypominam o dzisiejszym wieczorze, muszę wyjść po kolacji, więc wejdź sam i się rozgość. Dzisiejsze hasło to: gorące lochy."_

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem - to fakt - wprosił się na szlaban mówiąc o zaklęciu rozgrzewającym, nie podejrzewał jednak do tej pory Snape'a o poczucie humoru - najwyraźniej pozwalał sobie na nie tylko wśród swoich. Harry poczuł dumę i radość, że profesor go zaakceptował _\- a może nawet polubił?_

\- Co to za wesoły list? - Ron próbował zajrzeć mu przez ramię i przeczytać pergamin.

Harry szybko go złożył i schował do kieszeni spodni - przed szlabanem musi zajść po wierzchnią szatę - jak będzie wracał do Wieży w zamku zrobi się chłodniej, no i będzie miał gdzie schować księgę, zamiast nosić ją w ręku. Nie zmieniając wesołej miny odwrócił się do przyjaciela.

\- Snape przypomina mi o dzisiejszym szlabanie - przygotował mi "zadanie specjalne".

\- I to cię tak cieszy? Jak go znam zadanie specjalne, to pewnie siekanie jakiś robaków czy inne okropieństwo.

Wzruszywszy ramionami Harry stwierdził.

\- Nie będę przez to płakał. Co mnie nie zabije to mnie wzmocni. - Zdecydowanie był w nastroju na życiowe mądrości. - Zresztą nic go tak nie wkurza, jak dobry humor uczniów - nie dam mu satysfakcji zobaczenia, że się tym przejmuję.

\- Słusznie. - Potwierdził Ron, rzucając Mistrzowi Eliksirów wrogie spojrzenie. Ponieważ nie był mistrzem intelektu teraz sobie przypomniał. - Nie miałeś na dzisiaj szlabanu! Kiedy ci go wlepił?

\- Na spotkaniu u dyrektora - stwierdziłem, że ma problemy ze sobą, bo za dużo siedzi w zimnych lochach.

Teraz Ron się roześmiał, jak i wszyscy słuchający ich rozmowy.

\- Nieźle mu dogadałeś.

Uśmiechnął się skromnie w odpowiedzi wzruszając ramionami. - Warto było.

Snape patrząc na ich radość bez problemu zgadł, że właśnie jego obgadują. Wyczuwając jego spojrzenie Harry uniósł wzrok i rzucił mu kolejne ukradkowe mrugnięcie, przypominając, że mimo wszelkich gier między gryfonami i wężami między nimi dwoma już nie ma wojny.

Profesor od razu poczuł się lepiej, a jeszcze lepiej gdy pomyślał sobie, że równie dobry humor jak Potter ma też Czarny Pan.

 _Co prawda mogło to nic nie zmienić, ale mogło też zmienić bardzo wiele_ \- wbrew pozorom zawsze ponurego wyglądu Mistrz Eliksirów był optymistą.

* * *

Pierwszy raz Harry był sam komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów i to z jego oficjalnym pozwoleniem, nie chciał go jednak nadużywać buszując po prywatnych pokojach, więc rozejrzał się tylko po salonie, zdejmując szatę.

 _Najpierw obowiązek_ , przyszedł tu z konkretnym zadaniem - wyciągnął wziętą dzisiaj od Voldemorta księgę i szybko odnalazł potrzebne mu zaklęcie rozgrzewające - autor wskazywał, że najlepiej jest używać go na podłogę - jest to wydajniejsze niż rzucanie go na ściany, no i przyjemniejsze, co sam stwierdził chodząc boso w Jego sypialni.

Dokładnie przeczytał jego główną wersję, zaznaczając palcem i wyróżniając magicznie wybrane wcześniej dodatkowe funkcje. Położył księgę na stole i wyciągnął różdżkę - _czarowanie czas zacząć_.

Zaklęcie nie było skomplikowane i nie miało żadnych odrębnych komponentów - tylko prawidłowe wskazanie różdżką i staranna recytacja, ale pochłaniało dużo mocy - na szczęście z tym nie miał problemu.

Szybko załatwił sprawę od razu czując jego efekty. Snape napisał, że ma się rozgościć, zatem zdjął buty i rozsiadłszy się na kanapie, podwijając nogi zaczął przeglądać swoją księgę: "Przydatne zaklęcie domowe i gospodarskie" - na pewno nikt nie spodziewałby się znaleźć taką pozycję w bibliotece Mrocznego Zamku.

Mimo mało zachęcającego dla młodzieży tytułu były tu naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy - lektura go wciągnęła i kompletnie zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje. W komnatach profesora czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze, teraz gdy nie były takie lodowate - miał tu ciszę i spokój i mógł się skupić bez kręcących się wokół wścibskich i głośnych gryfonów.

Tak go to pochłonęło, że nawet nie zauważył powrotu profesora, który bezszelestnie otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu mile zaskoczony.

Po pierwsze przyjemnym ciepłem, które wypełniało jego dotąd ponure lodowate lochy. Drugą niespodzianką był Harry, który wygodnie rozsiadł się na jego kanapie - _nikt jeszcze nie siedział w ten sposób w jego komnatach, nawet on sam_ \- jego obecność i swobodna poza sprawiały, że pokój wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przytulnie i domowo.

Chciał chrząknąć, żeby zasygnalizować chłopakowi swoją obecność, ale ten nagle zesztywniał - czując na sobie czyjś wzrok a potem podniósł oczy i widząc go uśmiechnął się szeroko i ciepło - w tej chwili Severus poczuł, że naprawdę wrócił do domu.

 _Ciepłego domu, w którym ktoś na niego czekał i witał go uśmiechem._

\- Jak ci się to podoba, profesorze? - Zapytał Harry, jakby w nawiązaniu do jego myśli. Severus popatrzył na niego oszołomiony. - Nie chciałem tu siedzieć marznąc, jednak jeśli to zaklęcie ci nie odpowiada, - kontynuował chłopak, - mogę je od razu zdjąć, - przechylił głowę patrząc przepraszająco i prosząco. – Jednak byłoby mi miło, gdybyś dał mu szansę, chociaż przez kilka dni.

 _No tak, Harry nie czekając na niego sam rzucił zaklęcie i teraz nie był pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł_. Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, żeby samemu coś z tym zrobić, a z usług dyrektora nie chciał korzystać, jednak teraz musiał przyznać, że powrót z Mrocznego Zamku do ciepłych komnat był bardzo przyjemny.

\- Jest dobrze, panie Potter. - Przesondował pomieszczenie swoją magią. - Rzuciłeś je na podłogę? To raczej niespotykane.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie pojmując, jak ktoś mógł na to nie wpaść. - Ogrzewanie ścian powoduje, że ciepło rozchodzące się od nich nie daje stałej temperatury i zmienia się w zależności, jak blisko od nich jesteś a poza tym wymaga więcej energii, powierzchnia podłogi jest mniejsza, a grzeje równomiernie całość pomieszczenia. - Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, przechylając głowę.

\- No i zawsze najbardziej marznie się właśnie w nogi - szczególnie wstając rano postawienie nóg na zimnej podłodze jest bardzo nieprzyjemne. - Widząc, że Snape nie jest zły, Harry był już całkiem pewny siebie i swobodnie wyjaśniał cechy zaklęcia. - Jest lepsze niż to, które Dumbledore rzucił w innych komnatach Hogwartu, bo nie dostosowuje temperatury do tej na zewnątrz tylko dopasowuje się do życzeń mieszkańców.

Chłopak wszedł w tryb wykładowcy - Snape pierwszy raz to u niego widział i musiał przyznać, że dobrze z tym wyglądał. - Można je ustawić na wypośrodkowanie życzeń wszystkich obecnych lub tylko na odczuciach właściciela. Potrzebuje większej mocy niż standardowe odnawialne używane przez dyrektora, ale raz rzucone potem już samo się ładuje, pobierając energie z powietrza spoza budynku - słońce, wiatr itp.

\- I gdzie znalazłeś takie cudo? - Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- A jak myślisz? - I zaraz sam mu odpowiedział. - Dla Niego temperatura nie jest istotna, ale ponieważ inni nie lubią chłodu i czują się z tym niewygodnie lub wręcz cierpią, więc ustawił w swoim zamku zaklęcie na niską temperaturę, a w lochach wręcz lodowatą i do tego jeszcze pobierające energię z jego "gości".

\- Oczywiście od razu powiedziałem Mu, że nie mam zamiaru Go odwiedzać w takiej zimnej norze, więc wyciągnął to zaklęcie, żeby w Jego prywatnych pokojach ustawić temperaturę dostosowaną do odczuć rzucającego i nauczył mnie go, żebym to ja sam je w nich ustawił i przystosowywało się do mnie.

Severus spojrzał na niego badawczo, _Czarny Pan wyraźnie bardzo się starał a Harry wyraźnie był z nim szczęśliwy._

\- Lubisz się uczyć nowych zaklęć, prawda? - Chłopak radośnie skinął głową.

\- Dumbledore co prawda cały czas mówi, że jestem zbawcą i ode mnie zależy los czarodziejskiego świata, ale niczego mi nie pokazuje, ani nic nie tłumaczy a On nie ma z tym problemu starczy, że o czymś napomknę i od razu stara się by mi z tym pomóc – nie zrobić za mnie, ale nauczyć tak abym sam mógł sobie radzić.

\- A ty przekazałeś część tej wiedzy Draco… - Nie mógł się powstrzymać od skomentowania – w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut.

Harry wyszczerzył się odpowiadając radośnie.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby się zbłaźnił. – Przechylił głowę, jakby się zastanawiając. - Zresztą przewidywałem, że bardziej się z Lucjuszem postaracie, żeby być przekonującymi. – Zacmokał kręcąc głową nad ich nieudolnością. – To nie było imponujące.

\- Staraliśmy się, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. – Ratując swój honor odpowiedział mu wyniośle, chociaż też z nutką uśmiechu – faktycznie na początku tak było ale potem obaj trochę też po prostu stracili kontrolę nad sytuacją, _tyle że do tego nigdy się nie przyzna._

Harry tylko pokiwał głową z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Tak to sobie tłumaczycie… - Jednak zaraz spoważniał i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej.

\- A jak tam dzisiejsze spotkanie? Nie wyglądasz na sfatygowanego? Coś nowego, o czym chciałbym wiedzieć?

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę - _rzeczywiście, o czymś powinien wiedzieć._

\- Żadnych specjalnych efektów, tylko omówił kolejną akcję i odesłał nas, żebyśmy się przygotowali. - Harry nie wyglądał na zbytnio uspokojonego, _no tak, ostatnia ich akcja nie skończyła się dobrze. Nie ma potrzeby, by chłopak się denerwował_. - Postanowił jeszcze raz wypróbować Ten Plan, ale tym razem ktoś się za Niego zakamufluje, a On będzie czekał z tyłu, żeby wkroczyć w odpowiedniej chwili, kiedy się na tamtym skoncentrują. - Bezwiednie przejął styl Harry'ego aby nie używać żadnej z nazw Voldemorta

Zmarszczone przez chwilę z niepokoju czoło Harry'ego wygładziło się i troska zniknęła z jego oczu. Jeżeli miałby do tej pory jakieś wątpliwości to na pewno to by go przekonało – _Harry'emu naprawdę zależało na jego Panu i martwił się o niego._

Nikt nigdy by czegoś takiego nie przewidział i nie tylko dlatego, że był to właśnie Harry Potter – chłopak był pierwszą i _zapewne pozostanie jedyną taką osobą._

Profesor uznał, że czas zmienić temat na nieco lżejszy.

\- Twój pomysł na ogrzanie moich komnat jest niezły, pozwól jednak, że teraz ja podzielę się z tobą moim. - Przywołał z zamkowej kuchni dzbanek z herbatą a potem wyjął dwie szklanki i butelkę ognistej whisky.

Harry aż zagwizdał ze śmiechem kręcąc głową. Snape nalał sobie pół szklanki whisky, Harry'emu o połowę mniej – _rozpijanie uczniów nie jest dobrą drogą do rozwoju kariery, chociaż i tak wracając do Wieży dzisiaj już raczej nikogo nie spotka, a nawet jakby tak się stało, to na pewno by go nie wydał_ \- resztę uzupełnił herbatą.

\- Myślałem, że herbatę pija się z rumem? - Harry uniósł brew, ale bez oporów przyjął napój i wziął łyk. - Niezłe, faktycznie grzeje.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu sącząc swoje napoje. Snape stwierdził, że nigdy jeszcze w żadnym towarzystwie nie czuł się tak dobrze i swobodnie jak zdarzało mu się ostatnio z Potterem.

Ale wszystko, co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Herbata z wkładką wyraźnie rozłożyła chłopaka a przecież nie może tu zostać na noc, dopiero byłaby afera, gdyby nie wrócił ze szlabanu - Gryfoni nie tylko pobiegliby do MaGonagall i dyrektora ale może i jeszcze zawołaliby Aurorów.

Westchnął z żalem patrząc na przysypiającego chłopaka, przypominając sobie, jak przyjemnie było go nieść w swoich ramionach ostatnim razem, jednak lepiej się do takich rzeczy nie przyzwyczajać, Czarny Pan szybko by go nauczył, żeby kolejny raz tego nie próbował.

Delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramię, a potem rzucił lekkie zaklęcie trzeźwiące, nie chciał kompletnie oczyścić go z alkoholu - trochę rozluźnienia mu nie zaszkodzi - tylko rozbudzić, żeby mógł bez problemów wrócić do Wieży.

Harry otworzył oczy, przytomniejąc. Rozejrzał się dookoła i uśmiechnął się z zawstydzeniem.

\- Chyba trochę przysnąłem. - Rzucił Tempus. - O cholera. - Zagryzł wargę, ale Snape zignorował jego język. - Da mi pan przepustkę?

\- Lepiej sam cię odprowadzę, żebyś znowu nie zasnął gdzieś po drodze, bo zanim cię znajdą to wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu. - Roześmiał się niewesoło, to nie był do końca żart - Złoty Chłopiec był bezcenny a on był przecież jego oficjalnie zadeklarowanym wrogiem.

Harry spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

\- Takie życie, profesorze. Żaden z nas nie ma lekko.

Snape pokiwał głową. _To fakt,_ chociaż od kiedy Harry zaczął się spotykać z Voldemortem jego życie się trochę polepszyło, a jeszcze bardziej, od kiedy się o nich dowiedział.

\- Wstawaj, Potter. - Podał mu buty a ponieważ Harry miał z nimi problem rzucił zaklęcie zawiązujące sznurówki a potem pomógł mu założyć szatę i wziął księgę z kanapy by mu ją podać.

\- "Przydatne zaklęcia domowe i gospodarskie"? To księga z Jego biblioteki?!

\- Wiem! Nieźle, co? - Harry pokręcił głową śmiejąc się, - Wyobraź go sobie w różowym fartuszku z miotełką krzątającego się po domu i zagrodzie.

Severus też się roześmiał, ale szybko przestał. Zdecydowanie mógł tak sobie wyobrazić, tyle że Harry'ego. Aż zrobiło mu się gorąco. _To nie są mądre myśli o kochanku szefa, szczególnie Tego szefa - zresztą Harry był dzieckiem jego przyjaciółki i tak lepiej żeby o nim myślał – jak o dziecku_ \- upomniał sam siebie.

Chłopak tymczasem zapakował księgę do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę drzwi, które profesor dla niego otworzył. Nieśpiesznie szli pustymi korytarzami Zamku, tej nocy nikogo nie spotykając na swojej drodze.

Pożegnawszy się z Harrym przy portrecie Grubej Damy Severus zawrócił do swoich komnat.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi znowu go przyjemnie zaskoczyło zaklęcie rozgrzewające, jednak bez Harry'ego komnata nie była już tak ciepła i przytulna.


	12. Chapter 12

****Rozdział** 12\. Nareszcie.**

Wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego w Wieży Gryffindoru Harry był przekonany, że będzie on pusty, w końcu o tej porze wszyscy już powinni spać - _nie ma tak dobrze_ , w ich ulubionych fotelach przy kominku siedział Ron z Hermioną. Na jego widok przyjaciele natychmiast wstali i podeszli do niego zadowoleni, że wreszcie wrócił, chociaż też troszkę zaniepokojeni.

\- Co się z tobą działo, stary? Szlaban powinieneś skończyć przed ciszą nocną. Co ten wstrętny stary nietoperz kazał ci robić? - Zaczął Ron, Hermiona pokiwała głową dołączając się do jego wypowiedzi ale podchodząc do niego pociągnęła nosem i zaraz jej mina z zatroskanej stała się gniewna i podejrzliwa.

\- Ty piłeś! My się tu o ciebie zamartwiamy a ty sobie poszedłeś się napić? I to w trakcie tygodnia? Co ty wyprawiasz, rozum ci odjęło? Jak możesz się tak zachowywać? I skąd wziąłeś alkohol?

Chłopak poczuł się trochę głupio. Rzeczywiście, tak dobrze mu się siedziało u Snape'a, że w ogóle nie pomyślał iż jego przyjaciele mogą na niego czekać i się martwić. Chociaż z drugiej strony... _Może to jest właśnie właściwy moment, przecież miał już zacząć realizować kolejny punkt jego i Draco planu_ \- jak usłyszą plotki nie od niego to przyjaciółka jeszcze bardziej się wkurzy.

Odchrząknął robiąc zawstydzoną i przepraszającą minkę.  
\- Przepraszam was, nie pomyślałem o tym, ale po szlabanie byłem strasznie zmęczony i wkurzony więc jak spotkałem Draco...

\- Draco? - wtrącił oburzony Ron. - Mówisz o tym ślizgońskim padalcu po imieniu?

Harry pokiwał głową i bez trudu odpowiedział równie wkurzonym tonem.  
\- To nie jest padalec, Ron. Draco jest naprawdę fajnym chłopakiem a kiedy zobaczył w jakim jestem nastroju to zaproponował mi whisky na poprawę humoru no i tak jakoś zapomnieliśmy o czasie...

Przyjaciel pominął kwestię Ślizgona i rozszerzył oczy na nową informację.  
\- Whisky? Ognistą whisky? - Harry kiwnął głową. Ron jeszcze bardziej rozszerzył oczy z zachwytu i zazdrości. - Rany Harry! I jak ona smakuje? Nigdy jeszcze nie piłem tak mocnego alkoholu.

Zanim Harry zdążyłby odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się Hermiona piorunując ich obu wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka.  
\- I nie spróbujesz zanim nie będziesz pełnoletni, Ronaldzie Weasley. - Stwierdziła twardo, w tej chwili naprawdę przypominała mu matkę rzucając tak potępiające i zawiedzione spojrzenie a potem takim samym obdarzyła drugiego chłopaka.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie... - Zacmokała kręcąc głową. - Naprawdę, tym razem przesadziłeś.

Harry przewrócił oczami, Hermiona naprawdę umiała zrobić z niczego grecką tragedię.  
\- Spokojnie, Herm. Zachowujesz się jakbym wpadł w alkoholizm, to tylko łyk whisky - Pierwszy Raz w życiu. Nigdy nie piłem nic poza kremowym, kilka razy w Hogsmeade. Byłem zdołowany i Draco chciał mi pomóc o tym zapomnieć - to wszystko.

Dziewczyna tylko skrzywiła usta i Harry też się skrzywił, _ta jej nadopiekuńczość często bywała przydatna ale czasami tylko irytująca._  
\- Daj spokój, to był jeden raz i na pewno już się nie powtórzy, Obiecuję. Draco jako prefekt zabrał butelkę jakimś starszym puchonom - no przecież sam by jej nie kupił.

Harry ubarwiał swoją historię łgając bezczelnie, bo dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciele ani nie będą o nią pytać Malfoya ani też dla jego dobra nie wygadają się przed nikim innym.

Hermiona jeszcze bardziej się oburzyła, tym razem na Draco:  
\- Powinien to zgłosić profesorowi albo oddać Filchowi, a nie zabierać sobie. Tak się nie zachowuje Prefekt. - Prychnęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka.

\- Nie sobie, tylko nam. Naprawdę Herm, chcesz żebym miał znowu kłopoty? Nie możesz mu odpuścić - chociaż raz. Dla mnie. - Zrobił przymilną minkę i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, machając dłońmi w całkiem udanej próbie naśladowania proszącego szczeniaczka.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, wciąż nie za bardzo zadowolona ale mimo że nie podobało jej się to wytłumaczenie w końcu stwierdziła tylko:  
\- Lepiej idź już spać i naprawdę, na przyszłość uważaj z takimi numerami.

Zgodnie pokiwał głową i podszedł do niej całując w policzek.  
\- Dzięki Herm i proszę wyluzuj, nie musisz się tak cały czas martwić o nas wszystkich. Nic złego się nie dzieje. Dobranoc.

Dziewczyna tylko machnęła ręką oganiając się od niego ale już nie była taka zła a nawet odrobinę rozbawiona. Ron za to patrzył na nich oboje bez słowa ze skrzywioną miną zatem Harry nie czekając na niego powędrował do dormitorium.

Kiedy zniknął rudzielec odblokował się i zmarszczył brwi z pretensją mówiąc:  
\- On cię pocałował.

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, nie bardzo wiedząc o co mu chodzi.  
\- W policzek, na dobranoc - jak przyjaciel. - Tłumaczyła mu, jak idiocie.

Ron zaczerwienił się i wybuchnął.  
\- To ja jestem twoim chłopakiem i ja mogę cię całować!

W odpowiedzi skrzywiła usta przechylając głowę i faktycznie zaciekawiona zapytała.  
\- A więc - dlaczego tego nie robisz?

Wyraźnie go zatkało, nie czekając wobec tego na odpowiedź jego dziewczyna podeszła i pocałowała go - krótko i przelotnie ale za to w same usta. Ron otworzył szeroko oczy i stał sztywno jakby go piorun strzelił. Uśmiechnęła się na to słodko i z krótkim:  
\- Dobranoc, Ron. - Zniknęła w swoim dormitorium.

Ron stał jeszcze przez kilka minut oszołomiony zanim sztywno jak automat poszedł na górę i z kolei stanął na środku pokoju.

Harry'ego, który już umyty i przebrany zdążył się położyć ten widok lekko zaniepokoił, zapytał go zatem ostrożnie.  
\- Stary - co się stało?

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się błogo.  
\- Pocałowała mnie.

Harry pokręcił głową śmiejąc się z jego reakcji i poważnie odparł.  
\- To twoja dziewczyna - powinna cię całować.

\- No. - Potwierdził Ron i dalej stał szczerząc się jak głupi. Harry jeszcze raz się zaśmiał i zostawił go aby sobie dalej kontemplował to szczęście, sam zaś przekręcił się na bok idąc spać.

* * *

Harry zadziwiając tym najbardziej siebie samego, obudził się następnego dnia jeszcze przed pobudką, kompletnie wyspany i wcale nie mając ochoty wylegiwać się w łóżku czekając na ostatnią chwilę, by zerwać się i w pośpiechu zbierać się - tylko po to by i tak się spóźnić na śniadanie.

Tym razem spokojnie poszedł do łazienki i zanim koledzy wstali wziął długi gorący prysznic. Rześki i czysty pojawił się w pokoju, gdy wszyscy dopiero niechętnie i z oporami wstawali, a tak konkretnie to wszyscy oprócz Rona, który nie dawał żadnych oznak życia.

Harry wypróbował najpierw standardowe metody, czyli krzyki i szarpanie - bez efektu zatem wybrał równie tradycyjne oblanie go wiadrem wody zamówionym u skrzatów. To już wreszcie faktycznie coś dało.

Ron zerwał się z łóżka z wyciągniętymi rękami i włosami zwisającymi w strąkach - wyglądał jak prawdziwa nocna mara albo Biała Dama - pomimo to był gotów z powrotem kłaść się do mokrego łóżka więc jako dobry kolega złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął do łazienki, gdzie wepchnął go do kabiny po czym uruchomił lodowatą wodę.

Gdy Ron już naprawdę przebudzony zaczął wrzeszczeć i walić pięściami w drzwi zmienił temperaturę prysznica na normalną i kazał mu się pospieszyć, bo nie będzie czekać. Sam tymczasem wrócił do sypialni i starannie wybrał ubranie - zdecydował, że właśnie dziś zacznie okazywać zainteresowanie osobą Draco a do tego musiał się właściwie prezentować.

Nie miał zamiaru stroić się jak dla Voldemorta ale nie mógł też wyglądać jak co dzień, w końcu chłopak, który zaczyna się kimś interesować zazwyczaj zaczyna też dbać bardziej o swój wygląd. Ron był w tej kwestii niechlubnym wyjątkiem, chociaż może i słusznie - Hermiona zanim zaczęli być razem już go znała od najgorszej strony więc żadne strojenie się i kulturalne zachowanie nie zmieniłoby pierwszego i utrwalonego wrażenia.

Postanowił założyć zieloną koszulę, może nie była zbyt gryfońska ale w tym kolorze zawsze dobrze wyglądał a ponadto użycie jednej z barw Slytherinu w naturalny sposób skieruje uwagę wszystkich na jego zauroczenie ślizgonem.

Kiedy był już gotowy do wyjścia Ron dopiero wypełznął z łazienki. Harry podał mu zamówioną u skrzatów przedśniadaniową kawę, żeby dodać mu energii i poinformował krótko, ostrym tonem.

\- Pięć minut. - Ron skierował na niego znad filiżanki, już prawie przytomne spojrzenie. - Tyle na ciebie czekam, potem idę sam. Nie możemy się wciąż spóźniać. - Dokończył i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela. Ron skinął głową, że zrozumiał i Harry zabrawszy swoją torbę zszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

Od razu podeszła do niego Hermiona rozglądając się za swoim chłopakiem.  
\- A gdzie Ron? Znowu nie może się zebrać na czas? - Wypytywała kręcąc głową z rozczarowaniem. Przy okazji zlustrowała go i skinęła z aprobatą. - Dobrze wyglądasz, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął zadowolony z pochwały a potem przechylił głowę z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Tym razem to twoja wina. - Na pytający wzrok dziewczyny doprecyzował. - Wczoraj zamiast iść spać stał z głupawym uśmiechem na środku pokoju. Może nie wiesz, dlaczego? - Zapytał kpiąco unosząc brew.

Z leciutkim rumieńcem uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Wiem, jest jeszcze dzieciakiem, ale w końcu ile miałam czekać, aż sam coś zrobi?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i rzucił Tempus.  
\- Powiedziałem mu, że będę czekać pięć minut. Najwyraźniej się nie przejął. Idziemy na śniadanie, czy chcesz tak dalej stać? - Rozejrzał się wokół, uczniowie systematycznie znikali w przejściu, jeszcze trochę i zostaną tu sami.

Z westchnieniem Hermiona skrzywiła się i zdecydowała.  
\- Nie ma sensu żebyśmy się wszyscy spóźniali, jak nie może się zebrać na czas niech głoduje. - Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na schody do ich dormitorium i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia. - Idziemy, Harry.

* * *

Nigdy nie wiedząc, kiedy może zdarzyć się okazja do wymknięcia się do Mrocznego Zamku Harry postanowił, że pożyczoną od Voldemorta księgę włoży do torby, żeby zawsze mieć ją przy sobie.

Kiedy już skończyli jeść Hermiona zagadnęła go o esej na jutrzejsze eliksiry i dopiero wtedy sobie o nim przypomniał i postanowił szybko coś napisać - nie miał za wiele czasu, bo po lunchu miał być ich mecz z puchonami ale tak naprawdę treść i tak nie miała znaczenia, bo jak bardzo by się nie starał Snape i tak nie da mu sprawiedliwej oceny tyle że przyjście bez niczego mogło oznaczać poważne kłopoty.

Niezależnie od poprawy ich prywatnych relacji jako Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape wciąż był dla niego tak samo podły i wredny jak wcześniej, a brak pracy domowej na pewno od razu wprowadzi niepotrzebne nerwy już na początku zajęć.

Szukając pergaminu i pióra Harry wyciągnął swoją księgę i położył obok siebie na wciąż wolnym miejscu Rona, Hermiona oczywiście nie mogła jej nie zauważyć - natychmiast sięgnęła, by sprawdzić co tak zainteresowało chłopaka, który zwykle nie czytał nic poza podręcznikami a i tego starał się unikać.

\- "Przydatne zaklęcia domowe i gospodarskie"? - Spojrzała na niego kompletnie zaskoczona. - A po co ci taka wiedza?

Harry potarł kark, wyczuwając okazję i udał lekkie zażenowanie, szybko wyjmując księgę z jej rąk i chowając do torby. Pomyślał o ostatnim popołudniu z ukochanym i poczuł jak gorąco uderza mu do twarzy. Nieśmiało spuścił głowę.

\- Draco jest bardzo dobry w takich sprawach. - Nie podnosił wzroku, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok jej miny, bo był pewien, że opadła jej szczęka.

\- Wiesz jaki on zawsze jest zadbany, ma to wszystko w małym palcu. - Wziął oddech i wreszcie spojrzał na nią, tak jak się spodziewał, wyglądała jakby właśnie ujrzała Snape'a w skąpej sukience i szpileczkach tańczącego sambę. Odchrząknął kończąc. - Nie chcę się przy nim prezentować jak ostatnia ofiara.

Dziewczyna zamrugała i wreszcie zebrała się na tyle, by zareagować.  
\- A kiedy ty masz się obok Malfoya prezentować?! - W międzyczasie siedzący obok nich uczniowie też już zainteresowali się tą rozmową. _Wszystko rozwijało się, dokładnie według planu._ Spojrzał w kierunku stołu Slytherinu i napotkał spojrzenie Draco, które czuł na sobie od kiedy weszli z Hermioną do Wielkiej Sali.

Uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i Draco natychmiast odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. _Nareszcie,_ tyle czasu czekał (najpierw na sam atak a i po nim jeszcze cały dzień!) na to, by Harry rozpoczął wreszcie realizację ich planu. Bardzo chciał by Harry zaczął już go podrywać i był ciekawy jak planuje to zrobić - oczywiście chciał by trwało to jak najdłużej ale z drugiej strony tak samo też chciał by wreszcie oficjalnie zostali parą.

 _A wtedy ten jego durny chłopak, który wstydzi się do niego przyznać niech żałuje_ \- Draco nie mógł zrozumieć jak ktokolwiek mógłby nie chcieć przyznać się do Bycia z Harrym Potterem, on sam miał zamiar pysznić się tym przy każdej okazji. _Ale takie nieśmiałe spojrzenia daleko ich nie zaprowadzą -_ postanowił jednak _trochę_ przyśpieszyć sprawy. Wstał, nakazując swoim gorylom zostanie przy stole a sam ruszył do Harry'ego.

Tymczasem Harry odwrócił wzrok od Draco i rozłożył swój pergamin, by wziąć się do pracy.

Wszyscy obecni, a szczególnie Ślizgoni i Gryfoni z zainteresowaniem śledzili rozwój sytuacji. Nie było to aż tak zaskakujące jak byłoby jeszcze w piątek, po wczorajszej akcji w Hogsmeade a szczególnie po powrocie Draco w ramionach niedawnego wroga można było się tego spodziewać _\- jednak to wciąż sensacja sezonu._

Kiedy wokół niego rozległo się zbiorowe westchnienie Harry podniósł wzrok - do stołu gryfonów podchodził nadal szeroko uśmiechnięty Draco i nachylił się do niego spoglądając na tytuł eseju, który zdążył już zapisać. Usiadł obok na wolnym miejscu Rona i zamrugał zalotnie przyglądając mu się z żartobliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Och, Harry. - Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. - Znowu nie przygotowałeś się do zajęć z eliksirów? Naprawdę, nie powinieneś tak prowokować Dobrego Profesora... - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na dłoni Harry'ego. - Z chęcią ci pomogę.

 _No cóż, może i szło to szybciej niż sobie zaplanował ale pomoc w pracy na Eliksiry piechotą nie chodzi i nie miał zamiaru takiej okazji przepuścić. W końcu nie może zawsze oddawać prac albo kompletnie bez koncepcji albo co gorsza w stylu Hermiony._ Wysunął dłoń spod ręki ślizgona i złożył swoje rzeczy, po czym sam ujął wciąż leżącą na stole dłoń Draco i uścisnął.

\- Z przyjemnością przyjmę twoją pomoc, Draco. - Kolejne zbiorowe westchnienie. - Tylko że tutaj jest trochę zbyt tłoczno, - rozejrzał się drwiąco uśmiechając po ich widowni. - Może pójdziemy do którejś z tych salek do nauki za czytelnią? Będziemy tam mieli trochę więcej prywatności.

Uśmiech Draco nie mógłby być szerszy i bardziej promienny.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, Harry, cieszę się, że to zaproponowałeś. - Wstał nie wypuszczając ręki Harry'ego i razem poszli w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy tam dotarli, do środka wchodził spóźniony Ron i na ich widok stanął jak wryty mrugając jak sowa i do rytmu łapiąc oddech. Wreszcie wydobył z siebie głos.  
\- Na Merlina, stary. Co ty robisz z tym ślizgońskim...

Harry wszedł mu w słowo nie pozwalając dokończyć jakąś niezbyt wyszukaną obelgą.  
\- Idę z Draco pisać esej na Eliksiry.

\- Esej na Eliksiry?! - Ron zrobił przerażoną minę - _też o tym zapomniał._

Harry wypuścił dłoń Draco i w zamian objął go ramieniem.  
\- To musisz znaleźć sobie kogoś innego do pomocy. Draco jest już zajęty. - I nie czekając na odpowiedź wyprowadził Malfoya z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Natychmiast zza nich rozległy się krzyki, śmiechy i inne głośne reakcje na to, do czego właśnie doszło.

Tylko Ron, co mu się już ostatnio zdarzyło stał z otępiałą miną patrząc na drzwi, aż Hermiona zlitowała się, podeszła do niego i chwyciwszy za ramię poprowadziła do stołu, gdzie jeszcze nie wszystkie półmiski zniknęły. Szybko nałożyła mu co zdołała i wcisnęła talerz w ręce.  
\- Jedz, Ron. Masz dziś mecz.

\- A- ale... - Wyjąkał rudzielec wskazując lewą ręką na drzwi, gdy prawą przytrzymywał talerz.

\- Tak, Ron. Harry wyszedł z Malfoyem i chyba od teraz jeszcze nieraz będą ze sobą wychodzić. - Ron powoli wychodził z otępienia w zamian wpadając w przerażenie, zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać dziewczyna zakończyła temat. - Malfoy ostatnio wcale nie był taki zły, chyba na poważnie interesuje się Harrym - z wzajemnością. Nie wtrącaj się w to: każdy ma prawo do miłości.

Słuchający ich Gryfoni znowu wybuchnęli wrzawą.

 _Miłość - Złoty Chłopiec i Człowiek Fretka?! Niemożliwe!_

* * *

Tymczasem po drugiej stronie drzwi Harry zabrał rękę i już normalnym tonem i bez słodko- mdlącego uśmiechu wzdychając odezwał się do Draco, jednocześnie przyśpieszając kroku.  
\- Dobra, jedźmy z tym koksem, chciałbym skończyć ten esej przed lunchem. Po meczu nie będę miał na to czasu - niezależnie od wyniku.

\- Chyba nie przewidujesz przegrania z Puchonami? - On nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że jego Harry wygra każdy mecz - no może poza tym ze Ślizgonami, _chociaż jak zacznie się tak do niego uśmiechać, to może także i z nimi._

Westchnął w duchu - wolałby żeby Harry nie udawał tylko zainteresowania jego osobą ale nie tracił optymizmu.

 _I na to przyjdzie czas._


	13. Chapter 13

****Rozdział** 13\. Zielony smok zazdrości. **

\- Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy się nie spieszyć. W tym tempie za miesiąc będziemy starym dobrym małżeństwem. Aż tak bardzo chcesz zadowolić ojca? - Harry przyglądał się Draco krytycznie ze skrzywioną miną, żądając wyjaśnień.

Kiedy już dotarli do biblioteki i zamknęli się w pokoju do nauki, nie musiał dłużej udawać, że mu się to podoba.

\- Zapewniam cię, że wiele osób chciałoby mnie za męża. - Odpalił Draco, ani trochę nie czując się winny i nawet nie próbując udawać skruchy. - Zresztą jakoś w Wielkiej Sali nie protestowałeś i to ty sam zaproponowałeś przyjście tutaj. - Dokończył, z godnością zadzierając arystokratyczny nos.

Harry mógł tylko pokręcić głową, śmiejąc się w duchu z jego miny a potem uznając, że dalsze dyskusje i tak nic nie dadzą - _po prostu następnym razem musi bardziej uważać na jego pomysły_ \- już bardziej rozbawiony niż zły wyjaśnił.

\- Za pomoc w eliksirach mogę wiele zrobić.

Szybko oceniwszy odpowiedź, Ślizgon chytrze zmrużył oczy, od razu zapytując:

\- A co mi zrobisz, jak będę na Eliksirach twoim partnerem? - Odpowiedzią był głośny śmiech, zatem sprecyzował ofertę. - Pomogę ci w pracy a nawet zrobię wszystko sam, tak że dostaniesz Wybitny.

Harry parsknął śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Jasne, _Ja_ dostanę Wybitny u Snape'a. - Pokręcił głową. - Gdyby to tego doszło, to obawiam się, że nie tylko ja z wrażenia dostałbym zawału.

Draco niezrażony reakcją chciał dalej tłumaczyć zalety swojej propozycji, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu się rozkręcić.

\- Miałeś mi pomóc przy referacie, może byśmy jednak zaczęli? Chciałbym to skończyć do lunchu.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem jego prawie chłopak przyznał mu rację, ale nie martwił się aż tak bardzo tym jego brakiem entuzjazmu - _to dopiero początek - jeszcze dopnie swego._

* * *

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po nauce z Draco, nie miał wielkich nadziei na wyniki tej pomocy, ale też z drugiej strony nie trzeba wiele by na tym polu pobić Hermionę.

Jednak Ślizgon okazał się naprawdę dobrym partnerem i w ciągu tych kilku godzin faktycznie czegoś się nauczył: i o eliksirach i o samym Draco.

Z początku trochę był zawiedziony, że ten kazał mu samemu myśleć, ale ostatecznie musiał przyznać, że kiedy miał kogoś, kto pomagał mu i prostował zły tok myślenia podając konkretne informacje to samo komponowanie pracy nie było aż takie trudne.

Draco poprawiał błędy, ale nie zmieniał jego stylu a dzięki jego tłumaczeniom naprawdę zrozumiał temat i wiedział, o czym napisał, co jak do tej pory - przy pracy z jego przyjaciółką - rzadko mu się zdarzało.

Hermiona mimo deklarowanych dobrych chęci nie miała cierpliwości i szybko zamiast pomagać w nauce albo po prostu dyktowała mu całe referaty albo zabierała to, co zdążył sam wymyślić i przerabiała po swojemu - _bez wyjaśnień i tłumaczeń -_ czyli mimo że na koniec prace miał zrobione to przy kolejnych był dokładnie na tej samej pozycji startowej.

Dzisiaj gdy już z Draco skończyli czuł się zdecydowanie inaczej - sam napisał pracę, wiedział, o czym i poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że postanowił następnym razem samemu na poważnie się za to wziąć, nie odkładając na ostatnią chwilę, by wtedy dopiero desperacko szukać pomocy.

\- Dzięki Draco, nie wiedziałem, że masz aż takie talenty pedagogiczne. Naprawdę mi pomogłeś. – _Trochę pochwał jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło a poza tym szczerze tak uważał._

Chłopak natychmiast się rozjaśnił i nie siląc się na skromność – _to nie pasuje do Malfoyów_ – wyjaśnił.  
\- Faktycznie, jestem dobrym nauczycielem. – Harry prychnął rozbawiony, ale Draco zignorował to i kontynuował. – Muszę być, jak myślisz jakim cudem Crabbe i Goyle dotarli aż do SUM-ów? To kompletne antytalencia, trzeba się nieźle namęczyć, żeby coś weszło do ich głów, ale dla mnie są tego warci. To moi najbliżsi – jedyni prawdziwi przyjaciele i potrzebuję mieć ich przy sobie.

Harry pokiwał głową. Faktycznie jak o tym pomyśleć to trudno było uwierzyć, że te dwa goryle mogły dojść tak daleko, jednak nie podejrzewał nigdy Malfoya o takie poświęcenie i troskę o kolegów. Wszyscy Gryfoni (i nie tylko oni) uważali, że tylko wykorzystuje tych tępaków dla swoich potrzeb a tu proszę – pomagał im w nauce.

 _Życie jest pełne niespodzianek. A już Ślizgoni szczególnie nie przestawali go zaskakiwać, począwszy od samego Dziedzica Slytherina.  
_

Tymczasem Draco ciągnął dalej.  
\- Dziwię się, że ty nie masz lepszych wyników – wszystko szybko łapiesz i jak chcesz, to rozumiesz, przy dobrej pomocy mógłbyś być całkiem niezły – nawet z Eliksirów. - Uniósł brew zachęcająco kiwając głową. - Jeżeli chcesz możemy częściej się razem uczyć.

Propozycja była warta rozważenia i mimo że pochwały Draco oczywiście nie znaczyły dla niego tyle samo, co te Voldemorta, jednak jakąś radość i satysfakcję z nich miał.  
\- Dzięki Draco, to naprawdę miło z twojej strony.

Obdarzył go uśmiechem i w dobrym humorze obaj zapakowali swoje torby i wyszli na korytarz, gdzie stały ich oba prawie całe Domy, oczywiście po przeciwnych stronach korytarza i rzucając sobie złośliwe spojrzenia, głównie jednak udając, że są bardzo zajęci i wcale nie zwracają na nich uwagi.

Harry prychnął drwiąco i ujął dłoń Draco - _zanim ten wpadnie na pomysł by go objąć albo zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej demonstracyjnego -_ dziękując uroczyście na pomoc, po czym zwrócił się do swojej drużyny.

\- A co wy tu tak stoicie - zaraz po obiedzie jest mecz. - Zaklaskał w dłonie. - Szybko do Wieży, musimy się skoncentrować i omówić ostatnie szczegóły. No już, już. - Zamachał rękami zaganiając ich przed sobą.

\- Będziesz super, Harry. Wierzę w ciebie. - Rzucił jeszcze za nim Draco, na co Harry zasyczał i przewrócił oczami. _Może jednak snucie intryg z Draco nie było takim dobrym pomysłem... Był chyba jeszcze gorszym aktorem (i konspiratorem) niż jego ojciec._

 _A to przecież jest najlepszy - po Snapie - człowiek Voldemorta!_

 _I z takimi sługami mój Czarny Pan ma zdobyć świat?! Czarno to widzę. O bogowie!_

* * *

Obie drużyny wyszły na boisko witane owacjami swoich Domów i gwizdami rywali oraz Ślizgonów, którzy akurat byli przeciwko obu grającym zespołom: Gryfonom i Puchonom, chociaż tak właściwie to byli zawsze przeciw wszystkim.

Poza jednym Ślizgonem, który kapitanowi Gryfonów przyglądał się z nieskrywanym zachwytem, za to nowego kapitana Puchonów a równocześnie Obrońcę - jakiegoś Graysona, czy coś - który zastąpił Diggory'ego obdarzył spojrzeniem pełnym jadu. _Ten bezczelny typ ośmielił się lustrować jego Harry'ego!_

Draco aż trząsł się ze złości, choć sam zainteresowany nie miał nic przeciwko temu a wręcz przeciwnie: był wielce zadowolony i od razu postanowił to wykorzystać. Trzymał dłoń Puchona o kilka sekund dłużej niż powinien a pozdrawiając go uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, niby to ukrywając takie samo uznanie, jakie widział we wzroku rywala.

 _Jeżeli uda mu się wystarczająco go zainteresować to zadanie ścigających Gryfonów będzie łatwiejsze..._

Jego plan zadziałał perfekcyjnie - zajęty obserwowaniem jego manewrów Marcus Grayson przepuścił kilka piłek a pokładający się w duchu ze śmiechu Harry rzucał mu przepraszające spojrzenia i dalej kręcił się na miotle, wypatrując znicza w jak najbardziej przyciągających uwagę pozach.

Draco oczywiście przejrzał jego grę, ale i tak patrząc na mecz coraz bardziej gotował się z wściekłości i kiedy po spektakularnym przelocie Harry'ego z wygięciem się w stronę Puchona ten aż się oblizał - pękł i nie namyślając się przywalił mu zaklętym żądłem prosto w tyłek.

Zaskoczony Grayson spadł z miotły, na szczęście dla niego Harry w porę to zauważył i błyskawicznie zapikował w dół łapiąc go na swoją miotłę parę metrów nad ziemią. Zachwycony Puchon obdarzył go pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem a Draco zapewne walnąłby go za to kolejnym zaklęciem, gdyby nie pani Hooch, która bez problemu odkryła skąd nadleciała klątwa i podleciała do ich trybun znaleźć i ukarać winnego.

Ale ze Ślizgonami nie jest tak łatwo. Snape, który z uwagą i rozbawieniem obserwował cały ten cyrk natychmiast włączył się do rozmowy jak zawsze mając argumenty nie do odparcia:

\- Tak, jasne - Ślizgoni mieliby atakować Puchona, kiedy to Gryfoni z nimi grali? Niby w jakim celu? Na pewno to właśnie Gryfoni rzucili to zaklęcie, tylko specjalnie skierowali je najpierw w ich stronę, żeby ją zmylić. Przecież nikt nie może naprawdę myśleć, że Ślizgoni mieliby im pomagać?

Pani Hooch skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową nieprzekonana jego mową jednak zanim ich dyskusja zdążyła się rozgrzać rozległ się głośny ryk. Kiedy Grayson przywołał swoją miotłę, żeby wrócić na pozycję przy pętlach - obok niej nadleciał też znicz i Harry bez problemu po prostu wziął go do ręki.

Wciąż siedzący przed nim na miotle Puchon zamiast załamać się przegraną własnego zespołu - 250 do 20 - objął Harry'ego gratulując mu zwycięstwa. Draco bezwiednie uniósł różdżkę, na szczęście siedzący obok Zabini złapał jego dłoń i unieruchomił przyciskając do ławki - _poprzednia akcja Malfoya raczej już im się upiekła, a ten chce to powtarzać, kiedy Hooch ich podejrzliwie obserwuje?_

\- Uspokój się idioto, co się z Tobą dzieje? Aż tak się napaliłeś na tego Pottera?

Draco rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i szarpał się prychając ze złości aż w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i ustąpił. _Harry już opadł na ziemię i zsadził swój balast._

Gryfoni objęci odtańczyli taniec zwycięzców i unosząc pięści triumfalnie skierowali się do przebieralni żegnani głośnymi wiwatami swojego Domu i szyderczymi okrzykami pozostałych.

Kapitan Puchonów po kilku trzepnięciach po głowie przez swoich zawodników i objechaniu przez resztę Domu wreszcie otrzeźwiał. Rozcierając bolesne miejsce spojrzał w stronę trybuny Ślizgonów i napotkał równie żądlące jak zaklęcie spojrzenie Draco Malfoya.

 _No oczywiście, od paru dni w Hogwarcie aż huczało od plotek, że ci dwaj są albo niedługo będą razem._

Spojrzał na Pottera, który świętując zwycięstwo kompletnie go ignorował i ze wstydem umknął z boiska. _Jak mógł tak dać się wkręcić? Przez jego idiotyczne zauroczenie Puchoni ostatecznie umocnili swoją ostatnią pozycję nie tylko w pucharze quidditcha ale także pucharze Domów._

Merlinie, miej go w opiece, jego współdomownicy mu tego nie podarują. Z pozycją kapitana może się pożegnać.

 _Niech cholera weźmie Pottera i ten jego zgrabny tyłek!_


	14. Chapter 14

****Rozdział** 14\. To co lew i wąż lubią najbardziej.**

Po wygranym meczu, rozgrzany i wciąż pełen adrenaliny Harry niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż znaleźć się w Mrocznym Zamku w objęciach Volemorta, niestety mimo że próbował, nie miał szans się wymknąć. Drużyna nie opuszczała go na krok klepiąc na plecach i przypominając ze śmiechem co ciekawsze momenty z gry.

Później jednak uznał, że może to i dobrze, ostatnio zdecydowanie spędzał tam zbyt wiele czasu.

Gra zakończyła się akurat w sam raz by zawodnicy mogli się przebrać i otoczeni roześmianą gryfońską gromadą wkroczyć triumfalnie do wielkiej sali na kolację.

Dyrektor złożył im gratulacje, co pozostałe domy nie przyjęły już z takim entuzjazmem jak Gryffindor, szczególnie Dom Slytherina, bo dzięki dzisiejszemu wynikowi Gryfoni przeskoczyli na pierwsze miejsce prześcigając Krukonów a oni nadal byli na trzecim miejscu.

Co prawda dalszy spadek im nie groził, bo Puchoni opadli na dno dotąd nieznane w Hogwarcie ale z awansem też nie będzie łatwo, kiedy ich kapitan pomagał rywalom i zamiast koncentrować się na pogrążeniu Gryfonów z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w tego ich cholernego Pottera.

Chociaż, obiektywnie każdy musiał stwierdzić, że było na co popatrzeć. Roześmiany, zarumieniony Gryfon z rozczochranymi, lekko wilgotnymi kosmykami i błyszczącymi oczami wyglądał jakby dopiero co wyszedł z łóżka i aż się prosił by znowu go tam zaciągnąć.

Zauroczenie Draco było całkowicie zrozumiałe, właściwie to było nawet słodkie, tylko że wizerunek Księcia Slytherinu powinien być mroczny i niebezpieczny a nie słodko- różowy i puchaty.

Niestety, nie tylko Puchoni nie mieli tego dnia powodów do radości...

 _Jedyna nadzieja była w Mistrzu Eliksirów - jeżeli on nie przemówi Draco do rozumu to są straceni._

* * *

Severus nie tylko doskonale odczytywał nastroje swoich podopiecznych ale w pełni się z nimi zgadzał. Wiedział, że chłopcy umówili się na udawanie przyjaźni a potem romansu, wiedział też, że już pierwsze informacje o ich przyjaźni wzbudziły wściekłość Czarnego Pana - pomimo, że to był także jego plan.

Dlatego był pewien że Potter nie miał zamiaru aż tak przyśpieszać spraw, raczej wolałby zwolnić, żeby jego ukochany mógł się z tym oswoić.

Dzisiejsze sceny przy śniadaniu (i podczas meczu, chociaż to na szczęście zauważyli tylko Ślizgoni) to był już pomysł tylko Draco i nie miał wątpliwości skąd się wziął. Takich spojrzeń jakie rzucał Gryfonowi nie da się udawać, zresztą nigdy nie był dobry w udawaniu, wbrew powszechnej opinii Ślizgoni - a już szczególnie ten Ślizgon - wcale nie był podstępnym intrygantem.

Draco Malfoy nie potrafiłby kłamać, nawet gdyby szło o jego życie.

Najgorsze jednak dla Severusa było to, że to była jego wina, to on powiedział Lucjuszowi o rzekomym "zauroczeniu" jego syna i to on podpowiedział młodemu Malfoyowi, żeby się z Potterem dogadał...  
I niestety to zauroczenie stało się faktem. Zatem to on musi teraz coś z tym zrobić.

 _A był na 100 procent pewien, że Draco woli dziewczyny, przecież do tej pory wciąż się za jakąś uganiał!_

Westchnął wpatrując się w zielone roześmiane oczy, bo co prawda jego myśli koncentrowały się na Draco ale spojrzenie na Potterze.

* * *

Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia niemal wszystkich uczniów i co poniektórych profesorów i o ile przed wakacjami byłby tym speszony i próbował się przed nimi kryć, teraz czuł się z tym całkiem swobodnie. Od kiedy miał kochanka nabył pewności siebie. Wiedział, że nie wgapiają się w niego z ciekawości, czy złośliwości.

Widział podziw, nawet we wzroku zadeklarowanych wrogów - Ślizgonów, a szczególnie jednego z nich.

Westchnął w duchu, po raz kolejny myśląc, że jednak snucie intryg z Malfoyem nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy ten do niego przyszedł uznał, że pomysł jest świetny i zapewni mu spokój i swobodę w spotykaniu się z Voldemortem, teraz jednak obawiał się, że wcale tak nie będzie.

Dobrze widział, skąd pochodziło to zaklęcie, które zwaliło Graysona z miotły i mimo że wyszło to mu na korzyść, nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

Jego Czarny Pan miał wiele źródeł informacji i ktoś na pewno mu o tym opowie a dobrze wiedział, że o ile dla niego te pogrywanie z Graysonem i atak Draco były źródłem rozrywki to Voldemort nie będzie się z tego śmiał.

Będzie wściekły i zraniony bo jak na najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie był zaskakująco niepewny siebie i cały czas potrzebował potwierdzenia, że Harry naprawdę chce z nim być.

Im dłużej chłopak o tym myślał tym mniej zabawna była dla niego ta sytuacja a na myśl o o zdenerwowanym i krążącym wściekle po swoim Zamku czarnoksiężniku czuł coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia.

Po ich ostatniej rozmowie mężczyzna na pewno go nie wezwie i będzie udawał, że nic się nie stało, ale Harry i tak powinien się tam wybrać, by go uspokoić.

Dzisiaj raczej nic z tego nie będzie, impreza po wygranym meczu nie może się odbyć bez kapitana drużyny i na pewno jego nieobecność nie przeszłaby niezauważona, ale przecież może jutro wstać wcześniej i przenieść się do Mrocznego Zamku, choćby na godzinę.

Zdecydowanie - _tak powinien i tak zrobi._

Pokiwał głową na jakąś uwagę Seamusa, której nawet nie słyszał, ale wywołała śmiech u wszystkich przy stole. Cały czas czuł na sobie gorące spojrzenie Malfoya ale teraz akurat nie był w nastroju na ich grę. Już to, że musiał się radośnie bawić z Gryfonami kiedy tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty ani na zabawę ani na ich towarzystwo było wystarczające męczące.

Podniósł za to wzrok na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się szeroko, w odpowiedzi otrzymał złośliwy grymas, któremu jednak towarzyszyły radosne błyski w oku. Od razu poczuł się lepiej - odkąd sam musiał cały czas grać zaczynał profesora coraz lepiej rozumieć i cenić jego zgryźliwe towarzystwo.

 _W końcu w Hogwarcie tylko przy nim mógł być naprawdę sobą._

* * *

Po kolacji zamiast jak zwykle rozejść się każdy do swoich spraw wszyscy Gryfoni jedną roześmianą gromadą udali się do Wieży i zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. Pomimo ataku Śmierciożerców na Malfoya, który przerwał wycieczkę do Hogsmeade młodsi uczniowie zdążyli zrobić zakupić w Miodowym Królestwie i u Zonka a starsi zaopatrzyli się w "Alkoholach Świata".

Pozostałe potrzebne zaopatrzenie przyniosły im skrzaty, którym przyjemność sprawiało dogadzanie uczniom i zawsze pomagały w organizowaniu takich imprez.

Podjąwszy decyzję o odwiedzeniu Voldemorta z samego rana Harry darował sobie alkohole i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu z przyniesionym przez Zgredka sokiem dyniowym. Hermiona przysiadła obok z taką samą szklanką - na szczęście już wyrosła z uznawania każdego korzystania z pomocy skrzatów za wyzysk - i razem obserwowali bawiącego się radośnie z resztą drużyny Rona.

Dziewczyna nie była zachwycona tym, ile rudzielec pochłaniał kremowego ale darowała mu pouczającą gadkę, bo w końcu wygrali mecz, a Ron świetnie się spisał jako obrońca i był bohaterem wieczoru, zbierając uwagę i odciążając Harry'ego, który dzięki temu mógł usunąć się w cień, gdyż dzisiaj nie tylko z nim każdy chciał pogadać i stuknąć się butelką.

Przyjaciel wyczuł ich wzrok i odwrócił się z szerokim radosnym uśmiechem, unosząc butelkę w toaście, Harry z Hermioną też unieśli swoje szklanki. Radość Rona cieszyła ich, rudzielec nieczęsto mógł błyszczeć w centrum zainteresowania, należało mu się to za wszystkie lata bycia w cieniu Harry'ego Pottera.

Jednakże chwile cichego szczęścia nie były w stylu Hermiony.  
\- Co jest z Tobą i Malfoyem? - Już po chwili padło nie całkiem nieoczekiwane pytanie.

\- A co jest? - Odpowiedział pytaniem, dziewczyna tylko zmrużyła oczy i Harry się roześmiał. - Nic. - Na powątpiewające skrzywienie ust znowu się roześmiał. - Jeszcze nic, nie wiem co będzie. Malfoy nie jest taki zły, jak go bliżej poznać to jest nawet niezły - i nie chodzi mi o jego blond włosy i jędrny tyłek.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, nie uznała tego za zabawne ale i nie skomentowała, więc sam też spoważniał.  
\- To nie jest tylko wredny mały Ślizgon, który robił nam małe wredne numery. Jest inteligentny i można z nim ciekawie porozmawiać.

Przyjrzał się jej przechylając głowę i nachylił do przodu konspiracyjnie unosząc palec do ust, Hermiona automatycznie też pochyliła się do przodu słuchając uważnie. Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła i cicho powiedział.  
\- Nie mów nikomu, bo Draco by tego nie chciał, ale nie jest też egoistycznym dupkiem.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i chciała się odsunąć, ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył.  
\- Pomaga w nauce Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi. Mógłby szybko napisać swoje prace i dobrze się bawić a zamiast tego siedzi z nimi i wszystko czyta im na głos, tłumaczy, wciska do ich tępych głów.

Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- I to on sam ci to powiedział. - Prychnęła. - Zapomniałeś dodać, jaki jest skromny.

Harry roześmiał się prostując w fotelu.  
\- Wiesz, że pomagał mi dzisiaj w Eliksirach, był naprawdę świetny jako nauczyciel, więc go pochwaliłem, no i powiedział, że musi być w tym dobry, żeby czegoś nauczyć tych dwóch. No bo pomyśl sama - czy te dwa tłumoki zdołałyby zdać jakikolwiek egzamin bez pomocy?

Hermiona pokiwała głową, to brzmiało sensownie. Jednak jej uwagę zwróciło coś innego.  
\- Ty go naprawdę lubisz?! - Stwierdziła z wielce zdziwioną miną.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Faktycznie, lubił Draco, ale nie "lubił" - tyle że to akurat już nie jest oficjalna informacja.  
\- Wiesz, jak się na niego nie patrzy jako zadeklarowanego wroga, to widać także pozytywy.

\- Ale to jest nasz zadeklarowany wróg. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać Ron, który właśnie do nich dotarł i słyszał ich ostatnie zdania.

Z westchnieniem Harry wytłumaczył mu po raz kolejny _i pewno nie ostatni._  
\- Naszym zadeklarowanym wrogiem jest Voldemort. - Ron się wzdrygnął, mimo że był przyzwyczajony do używania tego imieniu przez przyjaciela. - To, że Draco jest Ślizgonem nie znaczy, że jest po jego stronie. - _Tyle, że faktycznie jest, o bogowie, ile ja się muszę nakłamać żeby spotykać się z Voldim - chociaż bez wątpienia jest tego wart._

Kontynuował poważnie i z naciskiem.  
\- Dumbledore zawsze powtarza, że "mamy trzymać się razem i nie walczyć między sobą a współpracować, żeby pokonać Sam Wiesz Kogo".

\- Ale nie mówi, że masz się spotykać z tym padalcem. - Ron nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

\- Nie spotykam się z nim. ...Jeszcze. - Rudzielec się wzdrygnął. - I to nie jest padalec, tylko mój kolega, może nawet przyjaciel. - Ron prychnął z oburzenia i Harry znowu westchnął. - Sam widziałeś jak walczył ze Śmierciożercami, zresztą już wcześniej zaczął się zachowywać w stosunku do nas przyzwoicie, więc mógłbyś też spróbować. _Ja..._ \- Zaakcentował, - ...mam zamiar spędzać z nim więcej czasu czyli jako mój przyjaciel masz go w pakiecie.

Widząc, że rudzielec znowu otwiera usta, szybko i ostatecznie zakończył temat.  
\- Nie musisz się zawsze z nami trzymać, jeżeli Draco ci przeszkadza, to kiedy będę z nim możesz nas zostawić. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Właściwie, to nawet tak bym wolał.

Ron zrobił obrzydzoną minę.  
\- Bez obaw, nie mam zamiaru się z Fretką zakumplować. Chcesz tego, twoja sprawa. Nie będę ci mówić co masz robić, bez obrazy ale gustu nie podzielam.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ja twojego też. - Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Sorry. Herm. - Dziewczyna skinęła głową. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale mamy swoje własne sprawy. W porządku? - Wyciągnął dłoń i przyjaciel ją uścisnął.

\- W porządku, nie popieram ale to twoja sprawa.

* * *

Co prawda impreza zwycięzców skończył się dość późno, jednak następnego poranka Harry obudził się bez problemu, rześki i wypoczęty i pragnący jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy swoim Lordzie. Szybciutko i cichutko zabrał ubranie i przemknął do łazienki, a potem wymknął się na korytarz.

Nie musiał iść do Pokoju, żeby użyć świstoklika ale gdyby zrobił to w komnatach Gryfonów portrety zaczęłyby plotkować a i korytarze Wieży były ich pełne. Lepiej być ostrożnym i nie rzucać się w oczy.

Dotarłszy do celu zamknął za sobą drzwi i odłożył torbę na fotel, polecając, by Pokój nie wpuszczając nikogo czekał na niego. Po powrocie będzie mógł od razu udać się na śniadanie.

Przekręcił pierścień, jak zawsze na jego widok czując miłe ciepełko w sercu i znalazł się w sypialni swojego Czarnego Pana, tylko że zamiast niego zobaczył jakiegoś obcego czarodzieja. Niższego i długowłosego - byłby nawet niezły, _ale nie był Voldemortem!_

Zanim jednak zdążył zdenerwować się i zacząć wrzeszczeć, przypomniał sobie. Po całej nocy nakręcania się czarnoksiężnik musiał zużyć tę nerwową energię, a kiedy ostatnio tak się o niego martwił, obiecał, że na następną akcję pójdzie w przebraniu i nie będzie ryzykował.

Czarodziej patrzył na niego bez słowa, wciąż trochę niespokojny Harry powolutku do niego podszedł i wziął jego dłoń, od razu oddychając z ulgą. Zamiast wymuskanych dłoni tego gogusia poczuł znajome długie i wąskie palce zakończone ostrymi pazurami.

Przysunął się bliżej i z niesmakiem spojrzawszy na obcą twarz, zamknął oczy i uniósł dłoń z ulgą przesuwając ją po chłodnej gładkiej skórze, z przyjemnością pogładził jego wypukłe brwi i przez plaski nos dotarł do suchych wąskich ust. Podciągnął się, wpijając się w nie zachłannie.

 _Tak, to bez wątpienia był jego ukochany Wąż._

Voldemort nie czuł się za dobrze, gdy Harry patrzył na niego tym dziwnym wzrokiem ale kiedy chłopak go dotknął i westchnął z ulgą sam też westchnął, po całej nocy martwienia się takie zachowanie było jak balsam na jego obolałą duszę.

 _Jak dobrze, że nie wziął wielosokowego, tylko użył glamour._

Harry to potwierdził, nie otwierając oczu zamruczał.  
\- Dobrze, że rzuciłeś glamour zamiast pić wielosokowy. Nie mógłbym całować jakiegoś obcego faceta - nawet wiedząc, że Ty jesteś w środku.

Voldemort też zamruczał zachwycony tą deklaracją, przytulając go mocniej a potem szybko pozbył się glamour, miał jeszcze czas by rzucić je ponownie a teraz chciał patrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. Delikatnie ujął jego brodę unosząc twarz i pocałował pieszcząc językiem jego wargi a potem wnętrze ust.

Kiedy pocałunek się skończył Harry automatycznie otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc jego własną twarz. Voldemort aż wstrzymał oddech na ten widok, _nie miał pojęcia czym sobie na to zasłużył ale wiedział, że nigdy nikomu nie pozwoli sobie tego odebrać._

Przesunął dłonie na plecy chłopaka a potem pośladki i uda unosząc go do góry, Harry od razu zaplótł nogi wokół jego bioder i mocniej objął jego kark przyciskając się do niego jeszcze bliżej w kolejnym głębokim pocałunku.

Nie odrywając warg szedł po omacku szukając jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni i wreszcie dotarli do stołu. Szerokim gestem zrzucił wszystkie zwoje i posadził na nim chłopaka.

Jego usta smakowały nieziemsko ale chciał więcej, niewerbalnie pozbył się szat kochanka i rozłożył jego uda, Harry położył się przed nim plecami na stole, a potem zadrżał z gardłowym jękiem i wygiął w łuk, gdy ostrożnie wysunął język zlizując pierwsze słono-gorzkie krople.

Voldemort też zadrżał - _to jest dokładnie to, co lew i wąż lubią najbardziej._


	15. Chapter 15

****Rozdział** 15\. Dzięki Merlinowi!**

Obdarowawszy Harry'ego ostatnim długim i czułym pocałunkiem Voldemort zniknął za drzwiami i chłopak przez chwilę poczuł się jak żona domowa, która pozostaje grzecznie i bezpiecznie w zamku, podczas gdy Pan na Zamku, jej mąż- wojownik rusza na wojnę.

Szybko jednak się z tego otrząsnął i ze śmiechem pokręciwszy głową poprawił swoje szaty i rozejrzał dookoła, czy nic po sobie nie zostawia.

Może i miła była myśl o zamieszkaniu w Mrocznym Zamku z ukochanym ale siedzenie grzecznie w domu? _Nie ma mowy!_ Harry sam był wojownikiem, miał swoje życie i swoje sprawy.

 _A na teraz jego sprawą był Hogwart._

Przekręcił pierścień wracając do Pokoju Życzeń i zabrał swoje rzeczy, dopiero teraz zauważając, że znowu zapomniał wziąć ze sobą na Zamek księgę, którą pożyczył od Voldemorta. Chociaż, gdyby ją wziął pewno kolejny raz przyniósłby ją z powrotem, zawsze coś _(ktoś)_ go tam rozpraszało...

 _Ciekawe ile czasu jeszcze będzie ją odnosił?_

Rzucił Tempus, niestety było już po śniadaniu, ale na zajęcia spokojnie jeszcze zdąży.

Zadowolony z siebie ruszył raźno w stronę lochów. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to przez niego ukochany miał ciężką noc ale w zamian otrzymał od niego cudowny poranek.

Po tym wszystkim powinien czuć się zmęczony, a zamiast tego był naładowany energią - _żadna czarna kawa nie ma takiej mocy jak Czarny Pan._

* * *

Kiedy Harry pojawił się w korytarzu przed salą eliksirów, wszyscy obecni już tam uczniowie wpatrzyli się w niego z osłupieniem. _Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechający się szeroko przed lekcją Eliksirów? Tego jeszcze nie grali._

Aż chciałoby się powiedzieć, że uczniowie zamilkli i zastygli w szoku, ale przed zajęciami Snape'a i bez tego każdy był sztywny i milczący, gorączkowo próbując przywołać z głębin pamięci jakąkolwiek, kiedykolwiek nabytą wiedzę dotyczącą eliksirów.

Nawet Hermiona, która lubiła myśleć, że wie wszystko, _często nawet lepiej niż profesorowie_ , przed tymi zajęciami traciła pewność siebie.

Snape zawsze umiał tak zamącić, że prawidłowa _(według jej podręcznika)_ odpowiedź okazywała się błędna - dziewczyna była tym niewiarygodnie sfrustrowana i uczyła się coraz pilniej, coraz więcej, by tym brutalniej być wyśmianą przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

 _Zawsze znalazł coś, co powinna a nie zauważyła._

Oczywiście w tym gronie niepewnych i/ lub przerażonych uczniów był wyjątek - jedyny wyjątek, a zatem zgodnie z tradycją potwierdzający regułę - piękny, mądry i zawsze mający rację blond ideał - _a przynajmniej tak sam o sobie myślał i mówił_ \- Draco Malfoy.

Ten poranek co prawda nie szedł mu zgodnie z planem, bo zamiast już od rana zdobywać względy swojego przyszłego chłopaka mógł tylko patrzeć z rozczarowaniem na jego puste miejsce przy stole.

Na szczęście po śniadaniu Harry się znalazł. A na nieszczęście - jego szeroki uśmiech i rozmarzone spojrzenie mówiły wyraźnie, że poranek spędził ze swoim... jak go nazywał: "chłopakiem". Draco zawarczał w duchu, bo nic nie mógł na to poradzić - _jeszcze..._

Olśniewający uśmiech z jakim Harry pojawił się w korytarzu w odpowiedzi automatycznie wywołał taki sam na wszystkich twarzach zwróconych w jego stronę. Ten uśmiech oślepiał i przyciągał.

Zanim jednak oczarowane ćmy ruszyły w jego stronę, drogę im zastąpił i zasłonił ów widok jeszcze bardziej radośnie uśmiechnięty i jak zawsze skłonny do pomocy - wyżej wymieniony - Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry, Harry. - Zacmokał kręcąc leciutko głową, a potem uniósł dłoń opierając palce na obojczykach. - Opuściłeś dziś śniadanie. - Pełne wyrzutu, smutne spojrzenie zastąpiło wcześniej okazywaną radość.

Harry przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami, robiąc minę słodkiego kociaka, który wiedział, że źle zrobił, jednak równie dobrze wiedział, że wszystko mu wybaczą. Nie wątpił, że Draco domyśla się powodu jego nieobecności, miał tylko nadzieję, że dotrzyma ich umowy i się nie wygada.

Ślizgon znowu pokręcił głową a nawet teatralnie westchnął, ale na tego rozczochranego kociaka nie mógł się złościć.  
\- Pamiętasz, że mamy dzisiaj razem pracować? Mam nadzieję, że nie straciłeś posiłku, żeby mi zaimponować swoją wiedzą. Nie musiałeś, obiecałem, że ci pomogę.

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko zaśmiał się cichutko, nic nie wyjaśniając. Wczoraj uznał, że Draco nie nadaje się na konspiratora - _mylił się._

* * *

Były chwile, kiedy Severus dziękował Merlinowi - _i wszelkim innym zainteresowanym_ \- za to, że uczył w Hogwarcie. Dzisiejszy poranek był właśnie jedną z takich rzadkich okazji. Wczorajszego wieczora jego Pan był w wyjątkowo kiepskim nastroju, co ostatnio rzadko mu się zdarzało.

Oczywiście nie miał wątpliwości, co było tego przyczyną. W czasie meczu i po nim bardzo cieszyły go perypetie Pottera i jego zalotników, teraz przeklinał całą trójkę.

Na szczęście, _(dzięki Merlinowi etc.)_ jego praca nie pozwalała na wzięcie udziału w dzisiejszej akcji - skoro Voldemort osobiście zdecydował się w niej uczestniczyć to na pewno po to, by odreagować zarówno nerwowy wieczór jak i niewątpliwie nieprzespaną noc a zatem biada nie tylko mugolom, lecz i jego sługom, jeśli wejdą mu pod rękę.

Potarł bolący kark, wczoraj był tak skonany, że wziął eliksiry i zasnął tam, gdzie siedział - na kanapie. Teraz za to płacił, to już nie te lata, żeby spać byle gdzie i budzić się rześkim i wypoczętym.

Wziął kolejny eliksir, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy nie ma ich już więcej w ciele niż na półkach w magazynku i mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy pod adresem wszystkich, którzy przyszli mu na myśl poszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Pottera oczywiście nie było, _pewno odsypia wczorajszą imprezę - bezczelny gówniarz_.

Ostatnio jakoś zapomniał jak bardzo go nie znosił. Teraz to uczucie wróciło i kiedy dyrektor nachylił się ku niemu, zwyczajowo kwękając: _jak to biedne dziecko pewno znowu nie mogło spać, przez tego wstrętnego Voldemorta,_ omal nie odpowiedział mu, że ten ohydny bachor wcale nie jest dręczony przez Czarnego Pana ale za to przez niego Czarny Pan dręczył jego samego...

Miał jednak wystarczająco wiele samokontroli i instynktu samozachowawczego, by tylko spojrzeć na Starca wściekle i odpowiedzieć zwyczajowo.  
\- Nie trząś się tak nad Potterem, Albusie, nic mu nie będzie. - _"To mnie wczoraj męczono, a ciebie to gówno obchodzi!"_ zostawił niewypowiedziane.

Dyrektor jak zawsze zafrasowany, tylko pokiwał głową, ale przynajmniej _(dzięki Merlinowi)_ , zostawił go w spokoju.

Severus nie przestawał prychać w duchu, zajadając swoją owsiankę - przez takie jedzenie w nerwach na pewno jeszcze dostanie wrzodów. _Wstrętny bachor - to wszystko przez niego._

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył wchodząc w korytarz przed Salą Eliksirów był właśnie ów wstrętny bachor. Radosna mina i leniwe ruchy w połączeniu z nieobecnością na śniadaniu powiedziały mu wszystko i nagle zaczął zazdrościć innym Smierciożercom - _na pewno będą się świetnie bawić w trakcie rajdu, a on musi się męczyć w szkole._

 _Wszystko przez Harry'ego._ Dzięki Merlinowi _(i wszystkim innym)_ za to, że jest i że umie sobie radzić z ich zmiennym i wybuchowym Czarnym Panem.

\- I na co czekacie? - Rzucił radośnie, acz zjadliwie. - Sala jest otwarta a zajęcia już się zaczynają. Każdy spóźniony straci pięć punktów. - Z przyjemnością patrzył jak uczniowie przepychają się i potykając pędzą do swoich miejsc. A kiedy już na nich usiedli... - Proszę położyć pergaminy z waszymi pracami na blacie. - ...Natychmiast się zerwali, by biec do jego stołu.

Odebrawszy zadane na dzisiaj wypracowania Severus szybciutko skopiował na tablicę przygotowane wcześniej instrukcje i polecił uczniom brać się do roboty. _Jeżeli się przygotowali, tak jak polecił - dadzą sobie radę, jeżeli nie - nie byli warci jego czasu._

Nie zaskoczyło go, że Malfoy i Potter usiedli razem, ich przyjaźń najwyraźniej przeszła już pierwszy etap podejrzliwości i niepewności.

W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, kiedy kazał im razem usiąść, dzisiejszego dnia Harry aktywnie brał udział w przygotowaniach. Chłopcy cicho wymieniali uwagi i idealnie współdziałając szybko zostawili w tyle resztę obecnych.

Także tę Granger, która sama co prawda nieźle sobie radziła, ale pracując z Weasleyem nie mogła liczyć na żadną pomoc - przeciwnie cały czas musiała na niego uważać, żeby próbując się na coś przydać nie zniszczył jej pracy.

Nadstawiając ucha na odgłosy znad stolików i kociołków uczniów wziął się za sprawdzanie ich wypracowań. Tyle ich zadawał, że gdyby czekał z tym do powrotu do swoich komnat, nie miałby czasu na nic innego.

Na samym wierzchu, jak zwykle leżała praca Hermiony Granger, która zamiast położyć ją i odejść do swojego stołu, sterczała na środku, czekając aż wszyscy je zdadzą, żeby jej była na początku.

 _Co za namolna dziewucha..._

 _Zobaczmy, praca miała być na trzy stopy - jej pergamin miał sześć_. Odznaczył na czerwono zadaną długość i przekreślił resztę. _Ona chyba nigdy się nie nauczy słuchać poleceń._

Przejrzał pracę, czysta przejrzysta _\- szkoda, że na trzech stopach nie dotarła nawet do połowy zadanego tematu._ Przez chwilę wahał się, czy dać jej Nędzny, czy Okropny, ale szybko zdecydował - _gryfonka była okropna ale jej praca nędzna, zresztą "N" tak ładnie wyglądało w kółeczku.._

Następna: Harry Potter. Rzucił pobieżnie okiem, a po chwili wczytał się dokładniej. Chyba pierwszy raz w historii chłopak wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym pisze. Odniesienia do quidditcha wskazywały, że jego przemądrzała koleżanka nie sprawdzała tego dzieła.

Mimo to, praca była na temat, wnioski słuszne a porównania faktycznie trafione.

 _Praca była zadowalająca, jednak w sumie chłopak przeszedł jego oczekiwania, więc czemu by nie? Hmm... Gdyby wpisał PO, ktoś mógłby uznać, że chodzi o Bardzo Okropny, tylko brzuszek niewyraźny._

Napisał zatem pełnymi słowami: " _Powyżej Oczekiwań"._ Wszyscy twierdzili _(i całkiem słusznie)_ , że faworyzuje Malfoya, dlaczego miałby nie faworyzować jego chłopaka? _A ta Granger na pewno dostanie szału._

Chciałby to widzieć osobiście, ale nie wątpił, że Harry wszystko mu opowie, kiedy przyjdzie z pretensjami pytając: _jak Pan mógł mi to zrobić!_ Chociaż wcale nie zrobił tego, żeby go znowu zobaczyć w swoich komnatach. _Po prostu był ZŁY i niech żaden z gryfonów o tym nie zapomina.._

Zarechotał złośliwie (w duchu) i wziął się za kolejne prace, tych już nawet nie musiał przeglądać: Draco Malfoy - Wybitny, Longbottom - kolejny Nędzny, Crabbe - Zadowalający, Goyle - tak samo. _A pozostali?_ \- był w dobrym nastroju - więc także Zadowalające.

 _Z tego wynika, że dzisiaj panna "Wiem to wszystko" jest najgorsza._ Nienawidził uczyć ale dla takich chwil jak ta warto było się męczyć.

* * *

Czas płynie szybko, gdy się dobrze bawisz, zatem i zajęcia z eliksirów musiały się kiedyś skończyć. A piętnaście minut wcześniej profesor polecił zakończyć pracę i odstawić kociołki, on sam zdecyduje, czy któreś z wykonanych przez nich "eliksirów na niegojące się rany zadane magicznymi ostrzami" nadają się do umieszczenia w zapasach skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zaczął od końca: Granger i Weasley, _nawet nieźle, ale za długo im to zajęło._  
\- Panna Granger - Zadowalający, Pan Weasley - Okropny. Proszę przelać eliksir do fiolek.  
Gryfonka zasyczała, ale się nie odezwała. _Nie szkodzi, jeszcze ją złamie._

 _Idźmy dalej._ Thomas i Longbottom, _eliksir może by i zadziałał ale wygląd był niedopuszczalny_ , pozbył się go, oceniając:  
\- Dwa Okropne.

Crabbe i Goyle: _ohydna breja, grożąca wybuchem_ , natychmiast ją zniknął.  
\- Zadowalające.

Słyszał szmer oburzonych Gryfonów jednak go zignorował, dalej krocząc wzdłuż stołów i rozdając oceny:  
 _Gryfoni - Okropne i Nędzne, Ślizgoni - Zadowalające._

I wreszcie dotarł do jedynego, idealnego eliksiru.  
\- Proszę przelać wszystko do fiolek. Pan Malfoy - Wybitny, pan Potter - Powyżej Oczekiwań. - _A co, niech zna jego dobre serce._

Pan Potter niby się obruszył ale wyraźnie widział jego radość, gdy rzucił niby sarkastycznie.  
\- Dziękuję, profesorze.

Skinął głową i chciał się odwrócić, gdy zatrzymał go wcale nie zadowolony pan Malfoy.  
\- Dlaczego Harry dostał tylko Powyżej Oczekiwań? Pracowaliśmy razem i eliksir jest idealny. Powinien dostać Wybitny, tak jak ja.

Mistrz Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami, rozumiał, że Draco walczy o uczucia swojego Wybrańca, ale powinien wiedzieć, że takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne. _Gdyby nie był Ślizgonem..._  
\- Panie Malfoy, czyżby sugerował Pan, że nie potrafię właściwie ocenić moich uczniów? - Jego głos był cichy, spokojny, zwodniczo uprzejmy, ale wszyscy odsunęli się jak najdalej od Malfoya.

Poza Potterem, który wziął sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Przepraszam profesorze, nigdy nie śmiałbym podważać pana sposobu oceniania. Jestem bardzo zadowolony z mojej oceny. - I złapał partnera za rękę, ciągnąc go w dół i szepcząc wystarczająco niewyraźnie, by profesor mógł udać, że go nie słyszy.  
\- Siadaj, idioto!

Na szczęście ów "idiota" go posłuchał i Severus mógł przejść do ostatniej, najlepszej części dzisiejszych zajęć.  
\- Oto państwa prace. - Machnął różdżką, rozsyłając je po klasie i czekał na efekty.

Pierwsze było zaskoczone i zachwycone zachłyśnięcie się Harry'ego i prawie się uśmiechnął widząc jego uśmiech. _Naprawdę, musi pracować nad samokontrolą._ Następnie wzburzone prychnięcie Draco, tym razem nie powstrzymał złośliwego uśmieszku.

Zignorował inne reakcje, czekając na głośne wciągnięcie powietrza i hurkot odsuwanego krzesła a potem, jak zawsze irytująco piskliwy jazgot Granger.  
\- Panie profesorze, to pomyłka. Ja napisałam wszystko, nie może mnie pan tak oceniać.

Z satysfakcją odparł:  
\- Minus pięć punktów za nie zastosowanie się do poleceń i kwestionowanie oceny.

Dziewczyna stała wstrząśnięta łapiąc powietrze, bardziej ze złości niż zmartwienia, zatem polecił jej:

\- Proszę przeczytać opis zadanej pracy domowej. - Gryfonka pochyliła się drżącymi rękami otwierając zeszyt. - Na głos. - uzupełnił.

\- Przeczytać kolejny rozdział i opisać na trzech stopach pergaminu proces przygotowywania eliksiru na niegojące się rany zadane magicznymi ostrzami. - Podniosła wzrok z pretensją. - Opisałam dokładnie cały proces.

Z satysfakcją odpowiedział:  
\- Na trzech stopach pergaminu opisała Pani tylko przygotowywanie składników.

\- Ale... ale... - Aż się zacięła, czerwona ze wzburzenia.

Mistrz Eliksirów dobrze wiedział co chciała powiedzieć i na to odpowiedział.  
\- Minus dziesięć punktów za dalsze kwestionowanie poleceń i oceny.

Niestety zabrzmiał dzwonek i czas było skończyć zabawę. wskazał dłonią drzwi i uczniowie natychmiast szybciutko sprzątnęli swoje stoły niemal biegnąc w stronę drzwi, by jak najszybciej uciec z klasy...

Poza Granger, która opierała się ciągnącym ją przyjaciołom. Nawet kiedy już zniknęli za drzwiami, wciąż słyszał jej oburzone komentarze.

Przeciągnął się rozsiadając wygodniej w fotelu. _To był naprawdę udany początek dnia._

Z innymi grupami co prawda nie będzie aż takiej zabawy, ale myśl o tej scenie pomoże mu przetrwać resztę zajęć.


	16. Chapter 16

****Rozdział** 16\. Powiedz mi wszystko.**

Wydostawszy się wreszcie ze szponów swojej przyjaciółki, która wczepiała się w niego jak kleszcz zawodząc na temat: "jak mogłam dostać tak Nędzne oceny" i jeszcze na bis:"Jak ty mogłeś dostać lepsze, a nawet prawie najlepsze?" Harry szybko uciekł na ślizgońską stronę korytarza.

Uznał, że jedynym sposobem by jej umknąć jest trzymanie się Malfoya, takie towarzystwo na pewno ją zniechęci.

Tyle że kiedy już dotarł do Ślizgona okazało się, że trafił z deszczu pod rynnę. Draco powitał go bowiem słowami:  
\- Jak mogłeś, Potter? Jak mogłeś tak do mnie powiedzieć! - Był święcie oburzony i jak wskazywało nazwanie go znowu "Potterem" zraniony, zraniony głęboko.

Harry przez chwilę próbował dociec, o co mu chodzi? W końcu uznał, ze prościej zapytać.  
\- Co ci powiedziałem?

Draco rzucił mu kolejne posępne spojrzenie pod tytułem: "dobrze wiesz", ale łaskawie wyjaśnił.  
\- Nazwałeś mnie idiotą.

 _O bogowie, kolejna primadonna._ Spróbował więc sposobu, który zwykle działał na wszystkich, w tym i na Voldemorta.  
\- Ależ Draco, nie nazwałem cię idiotą. Nie nazwałbym cię tak, bo to nie jest prawdą. Po prostu użyłem słowa, które wiedziałem, że zwróci twoją uwagę. - Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a szczerość aż biła z każdego jego słowa.

Chłopak przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, podejrzliwie i w końcu się rozpogodził.  
\- W porządku, wybaczam ci. - Pociągnął nosem. - Tylko nie mów tak więcej. To było przykre.

Harry przewrócił oczami (w myślach) wciąż utrzymując poważną, szczerą twarz, odparł stanowczo, chociaż teraz dodał też nutę niedowierzania.  
\- Przecież to oczywista nieprawda. Jak mogłeś uznać, że mówię serio? - Skrzywił się. - To przykre, że tak o mnie myślisz.. - Odwrócił kota ogonem, _jeżeli Draco chce się tak bawić, to niech teraz sam go przeprasza._

Ślizgon osłupiał, wpatrując się z Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Najwyraźniej nikt jeszcze do tej pory nie ośmielił się mieć jakichkolwiek uwag do jego zachowania. Harry patrzył wyczekująco, z lekkim uśmieszkiem, unosząc brew i Draco nagle cały się zaczerwienił, otworzył usta chyba chcąc się odezwać, ale tylko złapał powietrze.

Na jego szczęście w korytarzu właśnie zjawiła się McGonagall oszczędzając mu upokorzenia.

Widząc ulgę na twarzy chłopaka, Harry nie mógł zareagować inaczej niż ze śmiechem objąć jego ramiona i popchnąć w stronę wejścia do klasy.

Rumieniec zawstydzenia zmienił się w rumieniec szczęścia i Draco uśmiechnięty jak słoneczko z błyszczącymi oczami triumfalnie wszedł do środka a kiedy Harry chciał go zostawić i iść na swoje miejsce obok Rona pociągnął go za rękę.  
\- Może usiądziemy razem?

To szczęście i nadzieja na jego twarzy trochę wystraszyły Harry'ego, jednak spojrzawszy na miejsce po drugiej stronie Rona, gdzie Hermiona ciągle prychała i mamrotała pod nosem zdecydował, ze jednak ta opcja jest lepsza i odpowiedziawszy uśmiechem poszedł za nim do ślizgońskich stołów.

O dziwo, Ślizgoni nie mieli nic przeciwko niemu i swobodnie rozmawiali z Harrym jak z jednym ze swoich - gdy profesor pozwalała na to (albo gdy patrzyła w drugą stronę) - chociaż może i nie dziwo: widać "Lord Malfoy" trzymał ich na krótkiej smyczy.

Za to przez całe zajęcia czuł na plecach ostre spojrzenia gryfonów szczególnie Hermiony, _a myślał, ze przyjaciółka nie ma nic przeciwko jego "związkowi" z Draco_ , tymczasem Ron, który się tak burzył, teraz nie miał pretensji. Westchnął w duchu, nie wątpił, ze dziewczyna wyjaśni mu dokładnie i szczegółowo o co jej chodzi podczas lunchu.

Aż mu się odechciewało jeść na samą myśl o jej marudzeniu.

Hermiona była bardzo wyczulona na niesprawiedliwość, _co prawda kiedy Snape jego dołował a ona sama miała dobre oceny reakcja nie była aż tak silna._ Ale dzisiaj, to że on dostał dobre oceny, a ona Nędzne na pewno jeszcze podsyci jej gorycz (chociaż w życiu się nie przyzna, że o to jej chodzi - c _hce tylko sprawiedliwości!)._

Harry szczerze ją kochał _jako przyjaciółkę,_ ale czasem naprawdę zastanawiał się dlaczego. Dziewczyna bywała nie do wytrzymania.

* * *

W połowie zajęć z transmutacji do drzwi zastukał jakiś pierwszoroczny Ślizgon i wielce przejęty, patrząc z uwielbieniem na Draco, poinformował, że dyrektor chce go natychmiast widzieć, a potem takie samo spojrzenie skierował na Harry'ego, dodając, że pana Pottera też i podał mu kartkę z hasłem.

McGonagall chrząknęła, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę dzieciaka.  
\- Panie Green. - rzuciła ostro i sucho. - Mały speszył się i spojrzał na nią ale na widok jej miny opuścił wzrok, czując, że czeka go reprymenda. - Takie informacje należy przekazywać profesorowi prowadzącemu zajęcia, a nie uczniom.

Mały Green się zaczerwienił:  
\- Przepraszam, pani profesor.

McGonagall z surową miną pokręciła głową.  
\- Może pan odejść.

\- A- ale dyrektor... - Wyraźnie zdenerwowany uczeń zaczął się jąkać, jednak nie chciał po prostu wyjść. - O- on p-powiedział... - Spojrzał błagalnie i płynnie dokończył. - Że to pilne i mają natychmiast przyjść. - Po czym uciekł z klasy na korytarz.

Profesor spojrzała na nich pytająco marszcząc brew, Harry wzruszył ramionami - nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić. _A raczej nie powinien mieć pojęcia._ McGonagall machnęła ręką.  
\- Dobrze, idźcie. Na następne zajęcia macie opanować to zaklęcie.

Chłopcy szybko się spakowali i wyszli, kiwając głowami, że: _tak, rozumieją i na pewno się nauczą._

Gdy już szli w stronę gabinetu Draco spojrzał na niego z podobną miną jak wcześniej ich profesor.  
\- Ciekawe, o co może chodzić. Jak myślisz Harry?

Harry ponownie tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Miał swoje podejrzenia od chwili, kiedy wchodząc do Sali Transmutacji poczuł w głowie radosny, triumfalny syk, jego Czarny Pan był bardzo zadowolony.  
 _ **\- Haarry...** -_ Na ten głos aż mu dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie i chciał natychmiast biec do jego właściciela.

Wniosek był oczywisty - dzisiejsza akcja Śmierciożerców skończyła się sukcesem, a że ostatnio Harry bardzo się przejął tym że nie powiedziano mu o ataku, teraz dyrektor od razu chce go poinformować.

 _Tylko po co woła także Draco?_

* * *

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście, chłopcy. - Dumbledore wstał zza biurka, kiedy weszli i wskazał ręką fotele wokół niskiego stoliczka. - Siadajcie. - I sam zajął tam miejsce, obok Snape'a, który już siedział sącząc herbatę.

 _Robi się coraz ciekawiej._ Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie był w błędzie, ale jeżeli tak - _to co się tu dzieje?_

\- Herbatki? - Dyrektor uniósł czajniczek, ale obaj chłopcy pokręcili przecząco głową. Żaden normalny człowiek nie zniesie takiego przesłodzonego ulepku.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a i wzdrygnął się, kiedy ten wziął kolejny łyk _. Pewno chroni go wrodzona zgorzkniałość - albo rzucił zaklęcie zmieniające ją w whisky..._

Dyrektor tymczasem siedział przez chwilę zaplatając ręce i Harry zaczął się mimowolnie denerwować.

W końcu to Snape miał dość tej ciszy i się odezwał.  
\- Zginął twój wujek, panie Malfoy. - Chłopak zastygł. - Rudolf Lestrange. - …i zanim Draco zdążył się odezwać wyjaśnił dokładniej.

\- Śmierciożercy napadli dziś rano na posterunek Aurorów w jego miasteczku i wybili ich wszystkich do nogi. Kilka klątw trafiło też w mieszkańców - twój wuj musiał znaleźć się na drodze śmiertelnego zaklęcia.

Zrobił zamyśloną minę.  
\- Może miał nadzieję zobaczyć się z żoną, która po uciecze z Azkabanu wróciła do Voldemorta? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Celowo, czy przypadkiem dostał zabójcze uderzenie. Przykro mi, Draco. Twój ojciec niedługo się tu pojawi, żeby zabrać cię do domu.

Draco zrobił smutną minę, śmierć wuja Rudolfa go nie zmartwiła, ale myśl, że będzie musiał zostawić Harry'ego, na pastwę wielbicieli była bardzo przykra.

Harry także oficjalnie się zasmucił, historia była przekonująca, tylko że ten Rudolf Lestrange też był Śmierciożercą – pewno oberwał i go zostawili, zabierając strój roboczy.

 _A co z innymi?_

\- A wiadomo co ze Śmierciożercami? – Zwrócił się do Snape'a, skoro to on tu udzielał informacji.

\- Martwi cię los sług Lorda Voldemorta? – Profesor odparł drwiąco.

 _Czyli z nimi wszystko w porządku,_ o czym też świadczyła radość samego Czarnego Pana. Harry znowu poczuł łaskotanie w głowie i kolejny - naglący syk.  
 _ **\- Haarrry…** -_ Najwyraźniej jego ukochany bardzo chciał jak najszybciej pochwalić się przed nim swoim sukcesem.

 _A skoro Snape sam się prosi…  
_ \- Raczej to pana można o to podejrzewać. – Odparł ostro i bezczelnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów od razu załapał o co mu chodzi i zanim Dumbledore zdążył się odezwać i go skarcić zareagował oczekiwanym.  
\- Może kolejny szlaban pomoże ci zrozumieć fakty. Mam dostawę jadu tentaculi do zafiolkowania i rozłożenia w magazynie składników. Dzisiaj wieczorem. – Dostrzegł cień w oczach chłopaka i lekki ruch głową. _Dobrze, a zatem…_

\- A może lepiej zajmiesz się tym od razu. – Cień zniknął. - Wiem, że zajęcia z profesor Sprout są dziś odwołane więc będziesz miał czas do obiadu - jeżeli nie uda ci się z tym uporać, dokończysz wieczorem

\- Ale... - Jęknął Draco jednak na mordercze spojrzenie Opiekuna Domu zamknął usta, _dzisiaj już wystarczająco go rozdrażnił, występując w sprawie Harry'ego._

Dumbledore nie miał takich obiekcji i mimo że sam był oburzony taką odzywką Złotego Chłopca zaprotestował.  
\- Ależ, profesorze Snape, przynajmniej pozwól Harry'emu zacząć po lunchu. - Z troską patrzył na swojego Bohatera. - Nie powinien opuszczać posiłków.

Snape skrzywił się, też mu się przyglądając. _Fakt, chłopak często znika w trakcie posiłków, pewno uważa, że to bezpieczniej niż opuszczać lekcje ale samą miłością nie wyżyje._ Jadowicie wycedził.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, dyrektorze. - Zanim Dumbledore zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, wezwał szalonego skrzata chłopaka. - Zgredku, przynieś do mojego gabinetu lunch dla Pottera, będzie potrzebował sił przed szlabanem.

Kiedy skrzat z ukłonem zniknął, uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Czy to cię zadowala, dyrektorze? - Starzec westchnął i pokręcił głową, ale tego już nie skomentował. - Jeżeli nie masz już nic więcej do Pana Pottera, pożegnamy panów. Idziemy, Potter. - Zamaszyście załopotał szatą i ruszył w stronę drzwi nie oglądając się na nich.

Harry pochylił głowę, skrywając uśmiech i zaskakująco potulnie podążył za profesorem.

* * *

Jeżeli Harry myślał, że gdy przyjdą do Gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast uda mu się wymknąć wprost do Czarnego Pana, srodze się zawiódł.

Kiedy tylko wyjął świstoklik Snape od razu zaprotestował.  
\- Hej, hej. A lunch? Powiedziałem dyrektorowi, że zjesz. – Wskazał ręką na wielki talerz z kanapkami i drugi z ciastkami oraz dzbanki z sokiem dyniowym i herbatą.

\- Właściwie to powiedziałeś, żeby Zgredek go tu przyniósł, a nie że ja go zjem. – Profesor zmarszczył brew, nie uważając tego za zabawne. – No nie. Czy ja wyglądam na zagłodzonego? – Spytał święcie oburzony.

\- Owszem. I masz to zjeść. – Twarde, bezkompromisowe polecenie.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i widząc, że nie żartuje z westchnieniem usiadł i nalał sobie soku a potem chwycił pierwszą z brzegu kanapkę z bekonem i pomidorem. Zaczął ją żuć, ale po chwili przerwał, by zwrócić się do niego z podobnym pytaniem.

\- A ty, profesorze? Nie musisz jeść? Też wyglądasz nie za dobrze, a tego tutaj starczyłoby dla drużyny quidditcha.

\- Dziękuję, pójdę na lunch do Wielkiej Sali.

Na wątpiącą minę chłopaka skrzywił się i poddał, mamrocząc pod nosem o bezczelnych gówniarzach.  
\- Zadowolony? – Wziął jedną kanapkę ze stosu i nadgryzł.

\- W ekstazie.

Severus zakrztusił się, gdy umysł podsunął mu widok chłopaka, faktycznie w ekstazie. Harry przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem, jednak ( _dzięki Merlinowi_ ) nie drążył tematu.

* * *

\- Jesteś. – Ledwo Harry zdążył zmaterializować się w Mrocznym Zamku Voldemort natychmiast zerwał się z fotela i podbiegł do niego, chwytając w ramiona i unosząc z ziemi a nawet okręcając się z nim po pokoju, a potem mocno do siebie przycisnął. - Nareszcie.

Chłopak musiał się roześmiać na ten niespotykany pokaz uczuć.  
\- Przyszedłem, gdy tylko mogłem, chyba nie oczekujesz, że tak po prostu zniknę z zajęć, dlatego że mnie wołasz? To nie jest usprawiedliwienie dla profesorów w Hogwarcie. Muszę najpierw coś wymyślić i zorganizować.

\- I co wymyśliłeś?

Harry przyjrzał mu się z uwagę. Dawno nie widział go w takim wyśmienitym humorze. _Może to jest właściwy moment?_  
 _Już i tak zbyt długo o tym wiedział, jeżeli Czarny Pan uzna, że go oszukiwał, będzie bardzo źle..._  
\- Snape dał mi szlaban.

Voldemort natychmiast zrozumiał, spochmurniał i spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu!. - Wypuścił go z objęć. - Cholera, Harry, mówiłem ci, że tego nie chcę.

\- Nic mu nie powiedziałem. - Mężczyzna sceptycznie wygiął usta. - Sam wiedział. Nie wiem skąd, nie pytałem, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Po prostu od pewnego czasu zaczął mnie trochę inaczej traktować i krył mnie przed dyrektorem. - Zrobił przerwę, obserwując reakcje kochanka, Voldemort nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył spode ba.

\- Może zobaczył cię w Hogwarcie - mówiłem, ze za bardzo ryzykujesz. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tą szpilą. - A może mnie tutaj? Nie wiem, ale już przed ostatnim porwaniem zachowywał się inaczej, więc zacząłem go obserwować, a on mnie... - Przysunął się znowu do kochanka i objął go w pasie, unosząc twarz by patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Naprawdę możesz mu zaufać. Nadal jest wrednym Mistrzem Eliksirów dręczącym Harry'ego Pottera, ale kiedy jesteśmy sami jest zupełnie inaczej.

Voldemort dalej stał sztywno, nie unosząc rąk, by objąć jego i jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył czoło, gdy do złości dołączyła podejrzliwość.  
\- Jak bardzo inaczej?

Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co mu chodzi i wreszcie zrozumiawszy rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu, a po chwili wręcz roześmiał.  
\- Ty jesteś zazdrosny?! - Patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Jesteś zazdrosny o Snape'a! O bogowie. Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym się nim interesować? - Skrzywił się przechylając głowę. - Albo on mną? Nie jestem w jego typie.

\- Jesteś dokładnie w jego typie. - Czarnoksiężnik wciąż był naburmuszony, ale chyba gniew już zaczął odpuszczać, bo objął go zaborczo.

\- To niemożliwe. - Chłopak stwierdził stanowczo. - Snape nie mógłby być zainteresowany mną - Harrym Potterem, a już na pewno nie mógłby się zainteresować _Twoim_ Harrym Potterem. - Po przerwie dodał. - Nie jest idiotą... Ani samobójcą.

Voldemort wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego, zatem wspiął się na palce i przyciągnął jego twarz,  
\- On nie patrzy tak na mnie a ja nie patrzę tak na niego, nikogo nie widzę w ten sposób. Jesteś tylko ty. - Pocałował go, delikatnie i czule, bez pasji ale z mnóstwem uczucia. - **Jestem tylko twój.**

Mężczyzna wreszcie przestał wyglądać sztywnie i podejrzliwie, więc Harry ciągnął dalej.  
\- To dzięki niemu ostatnio tak często mogłem cię widywać. Ten twój pomysł z przyjaźnią z Malfoyem jest dobry, ale nie chcę tego zbytnio przyśpieszać, a szlabanów u Snape'a nikt nie sprawdza. Zresztą kilka razy, gdy byłem tu na noc, powiedział Dumbsowi, że widział jak idę do Pokoju Życzeń, a że właśnie tam przenosi mnie twój świstoklik, ta wymówka nigdy się nie zestarzeje.

Puścił Voldemorta, unosząc dłoń że świstoklikiem i obaj się w niego przez chwilę wpatrywali. W końcu już zupełnie uspokojony mężczyzna przyciągnął go mocniej, trochę marudnie ciągnąc temat.  
\- Ale i tak uważam, że nie musiałeś mu nic mówić.

Harry przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nic mu nie mówiłem. Jednak on nie jest głupi, umie połączyć drobne wskazówki. - Przechylił głowę. - Dlatego go wybrałeś, jest dobrym sługą, bo jest bystry i lojalny. Nigdy o tym z nim nie rozmawiałem, ale wiem, że on wie, a on wie, że ja wiem, że on wie. - Skrzywił się, na taką konstrukcję zdania, ale o to przecież chodziło.

\- I ty też wiesz! Nie chciałeś mu mówić, ale dobrze wiedziałeś, ze się domyślił. - Dodał, wiedząc, że ma rację. _Voldemort nie mógłby tego przegapić, po prostu wypierał tę wiedzę._ Nie słysząc protestów i będąc już całkiem pewny, że wszystko gra, kontynuował.

\- Nie mówię, że musisz mu dziękować za pomoc, czy coś. - Czarnoksiężnik się obruszył na samą myśl o czymś takim, ale Harry nie przerwał. - Tylko nie miej do niego pretensji. Nie zrobił nic z tą wiedzą, poza służeniem Tobie.

Patrzył uważnie, aż kochanek z westchnieniem skinął głową.

Wiedział, że robi się zbyt miękki, ale nie potrafił mu odmówić.  
\- Dobrze. - A potem skrzywiony niechętnie dodał. - Możesz mieć rację, to jest dla nas korzystne.

Harry jeszcze bardziej się rozpromienił i znowu go pocałował, tym razem już bardzo namiętnie i wysunął się z jego objęć, siadając w ich ulubionym fotelu. Najwyższy czas zmienić temat.

\- No to teraz opowiedz mi wszystko o swoim zwycięstwie. - Wiedział, że triumfujący Czarny Pan wprost nie może się tego doczekać. - Dumbledore mówił, że roznieśliście ich w pył. - Wolał już nie wspominać, że technicznie to Snape im o tym powiedział.

Voldemort nie dał się prosić i zaczął swą opowieść, bardzo zadowolony z siebie bo nie tylko _Jego_ plan się powiódł, ale też _On sam_ osobiście wykonał najcięższą robotę – _Harry powinien być pod wrażeniem_ i oczywiście był, doceniał go dokładnie tak jak powinien.

Chłopak rozsiadł się wygodniej i patrzył, jak jego ukochany krąży po pokoju, gestykulując, z błyskiem w oku, dumny i szczęśliwy, _uwielbiał go takim_ – co też okazywał odpowiednią miną i komentarzami.

Sięgnął po kubek stojący na stoliku i spróbował - _kawa, może być.  
_ Jednocześnie zwracając się do Voldemorta. - Jesteś niesamowity. – W odpowiedzi otrzymał kolejny promienny uśmiech i dalszy ciąg historii.

Czarny Pan umiał posługiwać się słowem, a kiedy był tak podniecony i zadowolony jego barwna opowieść sprawiała, że Harry czul się jakby naprawdę tam był, widział rozbłyski klątw i przeciwników padających jak muchy.


	17. Chapter 17

****Rozdział** 17\. Niech to _Jasna_ cholera!**

\- A co się stało z Lestrangem? - Harry naprawdę nie chciał psuć dobrego nastroju kochanka pytaniem go o to co się nie udało, ale to faktycznie go zainteresowało.

 _Jeśli wszystko szło tak świetnie i Aurorzy nie mieli szans odpowiedzieć na atak, to kto i jak go zabił?_

Voldemort wybity z rytmu skrzywił się, a potem wzdychając przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, bardziej zrezygnowany niż zły.

\- Na posterunku był magazyn ze świstoklikami, przenoszącymi bezpośrednio do Ministerstwa. - Kolejne westchnienie. - Oczywiście drzwi do niego jak i same świstokliki były chronione zaklęciami i osłonami. Miałem się tym zająć osobiście, po unieszkodliwieniu Aurorów.

Harry mógł bez problemu dopowiedzieć resztę, sprawa była oczywista.

\- A ten idiota postanowił, że się wykaże i zdobędzie je dla Ciebie?

\- Niestety, masz rację. Zaklęcia zniszczyły magazyn a jego samego zabiły i wyrzuciły poza posterunek. - Podrapał się po karku. - Uruchomiły też alarm w Ministerstwie, musieliśmy szybko znikać. A skoro Lestrange mieszkał w tej wiosce uznałem, ze lepiej go zostawić, niech wyjdzie na bohatera, czy przypadkową ofiarę, nieważne.

Przyglądając się Harry'emu z dziwną miną dokończył.

\- Zabrałem tylko jego maskę i pelerynę.

Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie powiem, żeby mnie zaskoczył - to naprawdę był idiota. Właściwie w tej twojej drużynie tylko Snape i Malfoy faktycznie mają mózgi. - Na widok znowu ponurej i skrzywionej miny Voldemorta zapragnął ugryźć się w język, _dopiero co wybrnął z kwestii Snape'a a teraz go chwali, zresztą o Malfoyu może też lepiej nie było wspominać -_ _w końcu Lestrange to jego rodzina, no i jeszcze jest sprawa z Draco._

Zanim zdążył wymyślić, jak wybrnąć z tego, jego ukochany zmienił wyraz twarzy z podminowanego na kalkulujący. Powoli pokiwał głową, zaskakująco przyznając mu rację.  
\- Rzeczywiście, nie jest łatwo znaleźć wśród nich prawdziwie inteligentnego czarodzieja - może powinienem być bardziej wybredny...

Mówił jakby trochę nieobecnie podnosząc ze stolika maskę i pelerynę Lestrange'a i znowu mu się przyglądając, w ten dziwny, nieokreślony sposób. Harry zaczął się niepokoić.

\- Tak sobie myślę... - Czarny Pan zaczął powoli, jakby z wahaniem. - Może ty byś je chciał. - Odchrząknął. - Mógłbyś stanąć po mojej stronie.

Nie był pewien, jakiej reakcji oczekiwał, jednak na pewno nie tego.

Harry zmrużył oczy i powoli wstał z fotela, z napiętą sztywną twarzą.

\- Mam być twoim Śmierciożercą? - Voldemort już wiedział, że coś poszło zupełnie nie tak, ale jednak skinął głową. Chłopak dalej mówił cichym, martwym głosem. - **Mam zostać twoim sługą!**

\- Nie! - Mężczyzna zaprotestował, ale Harry zgasił go ostrym spojrzeniem. Już nie udawał spokoju, był wściekły.

\- Myślałem, że to... - Wyciągnął rękę ze świstoklikiem wskazując na nich obu. - ...że to coś znaczy, że chcesz być ze mną. - Jeszcze bardziej uniósł głos, tracąc resztki opanowania. - A ty szukałeś sobie sługi!

Zaczął szarpać za pierścień, chcąc zdjąć go z ręki, ale przerwał - _bez niego nie wróci do siebie._ Rzuciwszy Czarnemu Panu ostatnie jadowite spojrzenie przekręcił świstoklik i zniknął, zanim ten zdążył podbiec i go zatrzymać.

W Pokoju Życzeń zdjął go i wrzucił do kieszeni, wołając Hedwigę. Odeśle go sową temu podłemu manipulacyjnemu gadowi. _Jak mógł być takim idiotą i mu zaufać?_

Poczuł lekki dotyk umysłu i natychmiast zatrzasnął zasłony stawiając najmocniejszy mur - nie miał ochoty słuchać jego śliskich wymówek.

Mimo wściekłości miał na tyle przytomności umysłu, by przed wyjściem z Pokoju zarzucić pelerynę niewidkę, w końcu powinien być teraz na szlabanie.

Ruszył szybko w stronę lochów, po drodze dogoniła go Hedwiga, ale widząc, że chowa się przed ludźmi nie dała znaku, że go widzi tylko pozornie beztrosko leciała za nim korytarzem.

* * *

Puchoni, z którymi miał mieć teraz zajęcia poszli na wycieczkę z profesor Sprout, więc także Severus miał wolny czas do obiadu. Ponieważ Potter zniknął postanowił, że sam weźmie się za porządkowanie zapasów, czekając na jego powrót. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że chłopak wróci przed obiadem.

Nie chciałby się tłumaczyć przed dyrektorem, dlaczego zatrzymał go na szlabanie, żeby znowu stracił kolejny posiłek.

Minęło zaledwie półtorej godziny, gdy drzwi od jego komnat się otworzyły, ale nikogo nie było widać. Severus zmarszczył brwi - to było dziwne, wtedy wleciała sowa Pottera, a potem drzwi się zamknęły i zobaczył chłopaka ukazującego się spod ściąganej peleryny.

 _No tak, zupełnie zapomniał, że Harry ma tę pelerynę,_ jednak przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się go tak wcześnie... i nie spodziewał się, że będzie w takim nastroju.

Wściekły, miotający oczami gromy i mamroczący pod nosem o podłych, dwulicowych, obłudnych Czarnych Panach.

Zanim zdążył się odezwać, chłopak wyjął z kieszeni pierścień - w którym Severus rozpoznał jego świstoklik do Mrocznego Zamku - i wrzucił go do właśnie wyczarowanego woreczka, przywiązując go do nóżki swojej sowy.

\- Zanieś go temu gadowi. - Polecił Hedwidze, która wyczuwając jego nastrój, nie próbowała się droczyć, tylko od razu ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się przed nimi w locie i Severus szybko machnął ręką otwierając je i wypuszczając ptaka.

Z jednej strony intrygowało go, co zaszło między Harry'm a Voldemortem, z drugiej nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć, no i nie chciał prowokować wybuchu swoimi pytaniami. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę coś rozwalić i wolał, żeby to nie były jego komnaty.

Patrzył zatem tylko w milczeniu na Harry'ego, który zaczął spokojniej oddychać, choć nie naprawdę się uspokajać - wściekłość zmieniła się w twardą, stanowczą maskę. Potem spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi na pojemniki z jadem i fiolki na stole w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów, uśmiechając się gorzko.

\- To chyba miał być mój szlaban? Zabierasz mi pracę, profesorze. - Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami, wciąż bał się odezwać, by nie wywołać burzy.

Harry tymczasem podjął decyzję.

\- Muszę się uspokoić i pomyśleć, to może mi pomóc, - przeszedł do gabinetu i usiadł przy stole na miejscu, z którego profesor wstał po jego wejściu. - Powiesz mi, kiedy przyjdzie czas na obiad? - Zapytał stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę.

Severus wciąż bez słowa skinął głową i wycofał się do salonu, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi, na wypadek gdyby Harry go potrzebował.

* * *

Próbował zająć się sprawdzaniem prac ale co chwila wzdrygał się słysząc stuki i trzaski fiolek i pojemników, a czasem syk jadu palącego jego stół lub gorzej - syk Harry'ego i dźwięk i zapach palonych szat i skóry.

Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak za kolejne półtorej godziny będzie wyglądać i Harry i jego gabinet. Rozumiał jednak, że właśnie tego chłopak potrzebował, zająć ręce i wyładować się, by uporządkować myśli i i uspokoić się, zanim pokaże się swoim kolegom i przyjaciołom.

Trochę też mu schlebiało, że Harry zaufał mu aż tak, by pokazać swoje prawdziwe emocje właśnie jemu - _tylko jemu._

Jednak nie zmniejszało to jego niepokoju. Chłopak był wyraźnie wściekły na Voldemorta i ewidentnie była to wina tego ostatniego, bo gdyby On sam też był wściekły to wezwałby Śmierciożerców, żeby się na nich wyładować - a mroczny znak milczał.

Chociaż to nie gwarantowało jego sługom bezpieczeństwa na przyszłość, nieważne, czy Czarny Pan będzie samotny i wściekły czy samotny i porzucony to i tak oni za to zapłacą.

Odłożył zwoje z referatami zatopiony w niewesołych myślach i zaskoczył go cichy alarm sygnalizujący, że za kwadrans będzie obiad. Z ulgą wstał i poszedł zwolnić Harry'ego z dalszej pracy.

W progu gabinetu stanął jak wryty na widok chłopaka. Mimo, że słyszał oznaki jego burzliwej działalności i tak tego się nie spodziewał, _powinien wcześniej tu przyjść._ Odchrząknął, uruchamiając wysuszone gardło i przyciągając jego uwagę.  
\- Za piętnaście minut będzie obiad. - Po chwili z wahaniem dodał, patrząc na jego dłonie. - Może podam ci jakiś balsam leczniczy?

Chłopak spojrzał w dół, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego uwagą i pokręcił głową z gorzkim uśmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję, profesorze. Chyba tego nie zauważyłem. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, rozglądając się wokół siebie - tego pobojowiska też nie zauważył. Zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. _Przegiął i to ostro._

Mistrz Eliksirów nie skomentował tego, masując tylko jego dłonie leczniczą miksturą. Harry jednak sam postanowił, że teraz co prawda nie ma czasu, ale powinien się tym zająć. I tak już nadużywał swojej nowej bardziej przyjaznej relacji z profesorem.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. Przyjdę wieczorem dokończyć pracę i wszystko uprzątnę. Rzeczywiście, trochę mnie poniosło. - _Więcej niż trochę_. - Przepraszam.

Severus tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- Każdy czasem potrzebuje się wyżyć i nie myśleć o konsekwencjach. - Nie wiedział o co szło, ale uznał, że powinien coś powiedzieć. - Będzie dobrze Harry, zobaczysz. - Tego mógł być pewien _: cokolwiek jego Pan schrzanił na pewno nie odpuści, dopóki chłopak do niego nie wróci._

Harry tylko pokiwał głową z tym smutnym, słodkim uśmiechem, aż się prosząc by go przytulić i ukołysać. _Tyle, że to na pewno nie był dobry pomysł._ I na pewno nie mieli na to czasu. Rzucił Tempus - za pięć minut obiad.

Harry ruszył do drzwi, Severus za nim.

 _Oj Merlinie, będzie afera!_

* * *

Kiedy lekko spóźniony Harry Potter wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na obiad wszyscy zamarli. Złoty Chłopiec miał nie tylko jeszcze bardziej niż wydawałoby się to fizycznie możliwe potargane włosy i ponurą minę. Jego szata była pełna wypalonych dziur a na rękach miał gojące się rany i oparzenia.

Jego przyjaciele wpatrzyli się w niego bez słowa - to już po walce ze smokiem w Turnieju wyglądał lepiej niż teraz. Z wypracowaną przez lata nonszalancją podszedł do stołu Gryffindoru i osunął się na miejsce między Ronem i Seamusem.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - Ron był tak zszokowany, że nawet nie ściszył głosu, mimo że przyjaciel ewidentnie próbował udawać że nic się nie stało.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nic specjalnego, miałem szlaban u Snape'a. - Na ich wciąż tępe spojrzenia wyjaśnił dokładniej. - Porządkowałem jad tentakuli.

\- Chyba o nie z nimi walczyłeś i z nich wyciskałeś - na żywca. - Seamus pokręcił głową, lustrując jego pokiereszowaną osobę.

Złoty Chłopiec ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie byłem specjalnie ostrożny - szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego gabinetu. - Zaśmiał się, bardziej gorzko niż beztrosko, ale Gryfoni chyba tego nie zauważyli, patrząc z nienawiścią na Snape'a. _Jak mógł go do tego doprowadzić i jeszcze po prostu go odesłać, bez pomocy?_

Mistrz Eliksirów odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej wściekłym spojrzeniem. _Bezczelne bachory. Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje z ich przyjacielem a udawali wielkich obrońców. Gówniażeria._

Dumbledore był równie zaskoczony i wstrząśnięty. Na widok swojego ucznia wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

\- O Merlinie! Severusie, co mu się stało?

\- Był nieostrożny. - _Był wściekły i musiał się wyładować._ \- Wysłałem go, żeby się doprowadził do porządku, ale ty kazałeś mu nie opuszczać posiłków, więc pewnie odłożył to na po obiedzie. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tą szpilą.

Dyrektor zignorował jego uwagę i tylko przyglądał się chłopakowi kręcąc głową.

 _Merlinie, Harry. Mój biedny chłopiec..._ Musi porozmawiać z Severusem o jego szlabanach, to już zaszło zbyt daleko. _  
_

Głuchą ciszę w Wielkiej Sali przerwał łopot skrzydeł. Nadlatywała sowia poczta. W szarym morzu wyróżniała się Hedwiga, która wylądowała przed swoim panem, wyciągając nóżkę z czerwonym zwojem i małym woreczkiem.

Harry zacisnął szczękę - nie wiedział co Czarny Pan chciał mu powiedzieć i nie chciał wiedzieć, ale wszyscy się gapili na niego i niecierpliwie kłapiącą dziobem sowę, więc sięgnął po zwój, który pod jego dotykiem sam się rozwinął...

* * *

Po zniknięciu Harry'ego Voldemort natychmiast próbował się z nim skontaktować ale jego myśli odbiły się od kamiennej ściany. _Chłopak nie chciał go słuchać._

Czarnoksiężnik przysiadł na fotelu, skrywając twarz w dłoniach.

 _Jak to się mogło stać? Przecież wcale nie o to mu chodziło. chciał tylko, żeby jego ukochany był po jego stronie, nawet gdyby był jedynym, który wie, że Harry jest przy nim._

 _Niech to szlag. Powinien się zastanowić, a nie robić pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyjdzie do głowy._

Harry zawsze był impulsywny i uwielbiał ten jego temperament, tylko że zwykle do tej pory jak miał problem to najpierw robił mu karczemną awanturę, potem rozmawiali i godzili się - w łóżku.

Pierwszy raz, chłopak po prostu się obraził i odszedł nie pozwalając mu cokolwiek wytłumaczyć.

 _Niech to Jasna cholera!_

Zerwał się i zaczął rzucać dookoła wszystkim co mu wpadło pod rękę, a potem już bardziej systematycznie niszczyć rzeczy zaklęciami tnącymi, miażdżącymi, rozbijając sypialnię w pył.

Tyle że to nic nie zmieniało i nie pomogło mu też uspokoić się i wymyślić, co ma z tym teraz zrobić.

Nagle jego wzrok przyciągnęła leżąca na podłodze maska i peleryna. rzucił na nie zaklęcie Pożogi i kiedy płomienie migotały zmieniając je w nicość, wreszcie wiedział, jak może to naprawić... _Potrzebował tylko jakiejś sowy, jego czarny Merlin był zbyt charakterystyczny._

Jakby przywołana za oknem pojawiła się sowa Harry'ego, stukając w szybę. Gdy ją wpuścił z potępieniem rozglądała się po komnacie i podlatując do niego zaskwirzyła ze złością. Pozwoliła sobie nawet dziobnąć go w palec.

 _Była równie charakterna jak jej pan i równie zła na niego._ Voldemort westchnął.  
\- Wiem, Harry jest zły. To moja wina, namąciłem. - Sowa przechyliła głowę i zasyczała - naprawdę, _zasyczała,_ był pod wrażeniem. - Naprawię to, będzie dobrze. - Zniecierpliwiony ptak ponownie go dziabnął i chociaż miał ochotę skręcić jej kark, doceniał jej odwagę i lojalność.

Wziął w rękę jej przesyłkę i wyczuł pod palcami pierścień Harry'ego, _nie żeby to go zaskoczyło._ Wypuścił go z palców, nie odwiązując z jej nóżki. Hedwiga spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Nie wezmę tego woreczka, ale poczekaj chwilę, napiszę list i odniesiesz go Harry'emu razem z nim. - Przez chwilę rozważała to, patrząc na niego badawczo i zahukawszy na zgodę, rozejrzała się z dezaprobatą dookoła i w końcu znajdując sterczącą ze sterty połamanego drewna nogę od fotela usiadła tam, jak na grzędzie.

Voldemort też rozejrzał się dookoła, _faktycznie narobił tu niezłego bałaganu, ale nie musiała aż tak demonstracyjnie wyrażać swojej opinii na jego temat._


	18. Chapter 18

****Rozdział** 18\. Prawdziwi mężczyźni.**

Po otwarciu zwoju na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się płonące zlotem litery. Harry uśmiechnął się - _czerwień i złoto - jakże gryfońsko - (i jakże ślizgońsko sprytnie)_. Rozejrzał się wokół, czy kogoś nie zainteresowała jego korespondencja, ale co prawda Gryfoni gapili się z ciekawością, jednak bez zdziwienia, czy zachwytu, czyli mógł spokojnie czytać _\- ten obraz był tylko dla jego oczu._

Widząc uśmiech Harry'ego jeszcze zanim zaczął czytać list, Severus od razu poczuł się nieco lepiej. _Wszystko będzie dobrze - Czarny Pan wie, jak postępować ze swoim Potterem._

Inni jednak mieli trochę inne zdanie na temat autora listu, które wyraził Ron.

\- No i co ci Fretka napisał, że tak się szczerzysz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z roztargnieniem, a potem ze złośliwym uśmiechem odpowiedział:

\- Kocha, tęskni, całuje...

Ron zaprezentował odruch wymiotny i natychmiast odsunął się od Harry'ego. Hermiona zaśmiała się kręcąc głową, a pozostali Gryfoni nie mogąc wybrać miedzy rozbawieniem z Rona i obrzydzeniem do Malfoya, siedzieli z tępymi minami.

Harry zignorował widownię i już miał zacząć czytać, kiedy poczuł ostre dziabnięcie, uniósł zwój, przed nim na stole siedziała nastroszona Hedwiga, wyciągając łapkę z woreczkiem. Z westchnieniem zdjął go i schował do kieszeni.

Dookoła rozległy się śmieszki i szepty komentarzy: _cóż to było w woreczku i czemu Harry nawet go nie otworzył?_

 _Jasne, jakby miał to zrobić w takim towarzystwie?! Nawet gdyby nie wiedział, co to jest to i tak sprawdzałby to w swoim pokoju, albo jeszcze lepiej w Pokoju Życzeń - sam!_

Hedwiga dalej kłapała dziobem, więc podał jej kawałek mięsa z półmiska i uroczyście podziękował.

\- Świetna robota, dziewczyno, bardzo ci dziękuję. - Na pytanie w spojrzeniu sowy, dodał. - Wszystko już w porządku, możesz lecieć. - Sowa przełknęła mięso i zadowolona z siebie na pożegnanie jeszcze raz go dziobnęła, żartobliwie. Po czym zatoczyła kolo nad stołem, _żeby każdy mógł zobaczyć, jaka jest piękna i jak zgrabnie lata_ zanim zniknęła za oknem.

W miarę lektury pergaminu uśmiech Harry'ego znikał, zastąpiony zakłopotaniem i troszkę smutkiem. Kiedy dotarł do końca zwinął i schował zwój, po czym wzruszywszy ramionami wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił dziarską minę biorąc się za jedzenie.

 _Musi szybko skończyć, żeby się przebrać przed następnymi zajęciami -_ _nie żeby sam profesor coś zauważył, ale miał już dość spojrzeń kolegów._

* * *

Po obiedzie mieli jeszcze historię magii, co nie tylko nie wymagało od uczniów koncentracji a bardziej wręcz ją uniemożliwiało. Nawet najbardziej zawzięta kujonka w historii Hogwartu - Hermiona Granger nie była w stanie wysłuchać wykładów do końca.

Po zajęciu miejsca Harry miał zamiar w spokoju przemyśleć ostatnie zdarzenia, ale gdy tylko Binns zaczął mówić, Ron stuknął go w ramię, pytając:

\- Czy to prawda o Malfoyu?

\- Jaka prawda? - Harry odpowiedział pytaniem, nie wiedząc o co może mu chodzić.

Ron pochylił się ku niemu, wcale jednak nie ściszając głosu.

\- Są plotki, że jego wujka zabili Śmierciożercy i dlatego ojciec go zabrał do domu.

Harry nie chciał kłamać, więc powiedział dokładnie to, co usłyszał.

\- Śmierciożercy napadli na jego miasteczko i potem znaleziono jego zwłoki. Dostał zestawem jakiś potężnych zaklęć, ale kiedy byliśmy u dyrektora Aurorzy jeszcze nie wiedzieli jakimi i nie wiadomo, czy da się to ustalić. W zamieszaniu bitewnym nie było świadków, więc nie wiedzą nawet, jak do tego doszło. Może dostał przypadkiem, ale Snape powiedział, ze mógł też tam pójść dla żony.

Na zdumione spojrzenie kolegi doprecyzował.

\- Ciotki Draco - Bellatrix. Voldemort uwolnił ją z Azkabanu i przyłączyła się do niego.

\- Z tego, co widziałem na zdjęciach w Proroku, to bym jej nie brał nawet za dopłatą.

Harry uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- To nie były normalne zdjęcia, Ron, tylko z więzienia. Wyobraź sobie ją umytą, odkarmioną, uleczoną i w nowych ciuchach. - Pokiwał głową dopingując mózg przyjaciela. - _No, no..._

Zmarszczona z wysiłku twarz Rona zaczęła się wreszcie rozpogadzać, aż pokiwał z uznaniem.

\- Faktycznie niezła sztu... AUĆ! - wrzasnął, kiedy Hermiona trzepnęła go w głowę "Wielką Historią Magii" szepcząc wściekle.

\- Jesteś na zajęciach Ron, przestań gadać i spróbuj słuchać.

Na bolesny krzyk Rona wszyscy się na nich obejrzeli - oprócz profesora Binnsa, jak zawsze tak zajętego swoją monotonną recytacją, że nie widział i nie słyszał co się wokół niego dzieje, reagując jedynie na szkolny dzwon.

\- Jasne... - Ron uznał, że lepiej porzucić temat atrakcyjności innych kobiet i odnosząc się do słów swojej dziewczyny przewrócił oczami. - ...Jakby się dało tego słuchać i nie zasnąć. - Marudził, ale z szerokim uśmiechem, przysuwając się do Hermiony i trącając ją w ramię.

Dziewczyna jeszcze potrząsnęła głową, udając złą, jednak nie odsunęła się od niego.

* * *

Pozostawiony w spokoju Harry wreszcie mógł zając się swoimi myślami. Argumenty Czarnego Pana były jak najbardziej słuszne:

Po ich rozmowie na temat głupich sług i że powinien znaleźć sobie mądrzejszych faktycznie mógł się zasugerować, ale Voldemort miał rację, bo:

C _zy kiedykolwiek traktował go jak sługę?_

Absolutnie nie, zawsze słuchał jego zdania, nawet sam o nie pytał, dyskutowali (mniej lub bardziej gwałtownie) i dochodzili do kompromisu. Żaden z jego sług nie miał takich możliwości.

 _Czy maska i peleryna są symbolem statusu, skoro i On też ma dokładnie takie same?_

Także nie.

I gdyby chodziło tylko o to - przyznałby, że zdecydowanie był zbyt pochopny i powinien go wysłuchać zamiast od razu uciekać - tylko że gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery - podświadomie wykorzystał tę kwestię, aby nie rozmawiać/ nie myśleć o tej drugiej - ważniejszej.

Voldemort dobrze wiedział, że Harry nie chciał wybierać między nimi, wykrzyczał mu to, kiedy chciał go użyć jako przynętę na Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że Harry chciał skończyć szkołę a nie walczyć po którejkolwiek ze stron.

Nigdy nie pytał Czarnego Pana o jego plany - _nie chciał wiedzieć_.

A ten mu teraz wyskoczył z tą maską...?!

 _Co on sobie myślał?_ Harry prychnął ze złością. _To było nie fair, nie powinien znowu zaczynać tego tematu..._

Oczywiście rozumiał, dlaczego Voldemort chciał, żeby Jego Harry stanął przy nim i wspierał go w walce, ale przecież wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić _._

 _Dlaczego kolejny raz chce przez to przechodzić, dlaczego teraz?_

Kolejny już raz tego dnia poczuł uporczywe naciskanie na jego osłony, opuścił je, wyczuwając, jak jego ukochany zamiera zaskoczony nagłym sukcesem, ale zanim zdążył wybuchnąć pytaniami i zapewnieniami rzucił mu krótko.

 _\- Później._ \- I ponownie go odciął.

Wciąż nie był gotowy o tym rozmawiać, mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że kiedy się spotkają Voldemort zajmie się tematem jego urażonej dumy i już nie wróci do samej propozycji.

Westchnął kręcąc głową i rozejrzał się wokół. Prawie wszyscy drzemali, oprócz Hermiony, która jeszcze słuchała profesora, nawet robiąc jakieś notatki... I Rona, który przyciskał się do niej, maślanym wzrokiem śledząc jej twarz i usta.

 _Od czasu ich pierwszego pocałunku romansik zdecydowanie nabierał tempa._

I dobrze, kibicował im, bo po pierwsze: cieszyło go szczęście przyjaciół i po drugie: dzięki temu szczęściu nie poświęcali jemu tyle uwagi, inaczej własne sekretne życie miłosne miałby bardzo utrudnione, o ile nie w ogóle niemożliwe.

* * *

Ponieważ szlabany zaczynały się o dwudziestej Severus był przekonany, że spokojnie zrobi porządek zanim dzisiejszy delikwent się stawi - o ile się stawi. Ale ostatnio Harry Potter nie działał standardowo, więc nie powinien być zdziwiony, że gdy zszedł do lochów po kolacji chłopak już podpierał ścianę obok wejścia do jego komnat.

\- Witam panie profesorze, nie chciałem się spóźnić - Wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, co też nie powinno go dłużej dziwić.

\- Wchodź, Potter. - Rzucił ponuro otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do gabinetu.

Kiedy je za chłopakiem zamknął, przyjrzał mu się i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem skomentował.

\- Widzę, że złość już ci przeszła.

Zamiast spodziewanego radosnego potwierdzenia, Harry westchnął i się zasępił.

\- Przeszła, w inną... Czy możemy porozmawiać, jak dokończę szlaban i sprzątnę po sobie?

Severus bardzo był ciekaw tej rozmowy, więc rzucił zaklęcie, które szybko poporcjuje i zafiolkuje jad.

 _A bałagan uprzątną razem..._

\- Czy z tej twojej przydatnej księgi nauczyłeś się także innych zaklęć oprócz ogrzewania? - Harry pokręcił głową, powoli znowu zaczynając się uśmiechać. - Zatem pokażę ci jak się sprząta.

Harry przechylił głowę z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem, który dopiero niedawno poznał a już uwielbiał.

\- Może źle pamiętam, ale czy na szlabanach nie musimy pracować bez magii?

Severus też się uśmiechnął.

\- Szlabany są karą, a my zrobimy sobie przyjemność. Wyciągaj różdżkę, panie Potter, nauczysz się dbać o porządek, na wypadek buntu skrzatów, o co tak walczy panna Granger.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię, Hermiona jest uparta, ale skrzaty nie są takie głupie, żeby robić bunt… I lubią pracować. - Wyciągnął różdżkę, gotowy do nauki.

\- A zatem zaczynamy. - Profesor wskazał na popalony blat stołu i rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie...

W ciągu kwadransa wszystko było zrobione, pokój aż lśnił a Harry nie był ani brudny ani zmęczony. Do tej pory czarodziejskie sprzątanie widział tylko w wykonaniu różnych Weasleyów oraz Hermiony i musiał przyznać, że jednak od nich wszystkich wolał wersję Snape'a.

 _Miał nadzieję, ze po tylu powtórzeniach zapamiętał wszystkie zaklęcia._ Rozejrzał się z dumą dokoła siebie. _Jeżeli będą kiedyś potrzebne, takie ich wykonanie na pewno zaszokuje wszystkich._

Profesor tymczasem przeszedł do salonu, gdzie czekał na niego z dostarczoną przez skrzaty herbatą i ciastkami - _jego życzenia spełniały błyskawicznie._

Wyciągnął też swoją whisky. Co prawda wskazał ją Harry'emu kiwając zachęcająco, tym razem jednak chłopak wolał ją sobie darować - spróbował, wie co to jest i to mu wystarczy. Przysiadł na kanapie, podwijając nogi i grzejąc ręce kubkiem, nie żeby było mu zimno - jego zaklęcie działało bezbłędnie, ale takie trzymanie gorącego napoju było przyjemne i uspokajające.

Severus nie poganiał go, czekając aż sam wyłuszczy, o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać. W końcu Harry z oporami, wzdychając zaczął.

\- On chciał mi dać maskę Śmierciożercy po Lestrange'u. - Mężczyzna syknął, zaskoczony. - Oczywiście zrobiłem aferę, że nie będę jego sługą i zwiałem...

\- Ale wcale nie o to w tym chodzi? - Cicho spytał, kiedy chłopak zamilkł.

Kolejne westchnienie.

\- Nie, nie o to. Dobrze wie, że nie chcę brać udziału w tej ich wojnie, że nie chcę wybierać między Jasnym i Czarnym. Dumbledore może i nie zawsze był w porządku, ale traktuję go jak dziadka, mam przyjaciół wśród Aurorów i uczniów. - Przerwa na westchnienie. - Ale mam też innych przyjaciół, jak Draco... Pan? - Uniósł pytająco twarz i Severus pokiwał głową, _zdecydowanie tak było, nie wiedział kiedy i jak do tego doszło, ale teraz są przyjaciółmi_. - No i... Kocham Go.

\- Nie przyznajesz się otwarcie do Niego, więc szuka potwierdzenia, że naprawdę jesteś jego. - Stwierdził mężczyzna i patrząc na niego uważnie dodał delikatniej, patrząc mu w oczy. - Może i nie chcesz się deklarować przed światem ale przecież już wybrałeś swoje miejsce.

Harry zagryzł wargę i po chwili pokiwał głową.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mi mówił o swoich planach, żeby nie mieć problemu, czy powinienem to zachować dla siebie...

\- Ale jeśli dyrektor powie ci, jak chce zniszczyć Czarnego Pana... - zawiesił głos.

\- Ostrzegę go, od razu. - Odparł cicho, opuszczając głowę. - Nie chcę brać udziału w ich akcjach, ale jeżeli chodzi o Niego samego, zrobię wszystko, żeby go chronić.

\- Powiedz mu to.

Harry uniósł twarz, zabawnie marszcząc nos.

\- Ale to takie...

\- Prawdziwe? Romantyczne?

\- Gryfońskie! ...I raczej naiwne... i słodkie ... i... - Wstrząsnął się prychając.

\- Prawdziwemu mężczyźnie do twarzy w różowym. – Rzucił Mistrz Eliksirów sentencjonalnie. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy: _czyżby Snape zmuszony przez Dumbledore'a do nauczania w szkole magii w końcu zwariował_?:

\- Co?

\- Jesteś – obaj jesteście - więcej niż wystarczająco męscy i potężni, by móc sobie pozwolić na bycie słodkim… i uroczym. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A jak ktoś się z tym nie zgadza, możesz mu bezoperacyjnie wyprostować kręgosłup i wtedy powinien uznać, że nie warto być sztywniakiem.

Harry aż otworzył usta z wrażenia, to było zarazem mocne i takie... _Snape'owskie._

Nie potrafił, na szczęście, wyobrazić sobie Voldemorta w różowej szacie, ale za to przypomniał sobie Mistrza Eliksirów w żakiecie (co prawda nie różowym) i w gustownym kapelusiku - z Sępem.

Szybko zatrzasnął usta i zacisnął oczy, potrząsając głową, by o tym zapomnieć. Potem odetchnął i otworzył oczy i usta, nim jednak zdążył to skomentować:

\- Powiedz mu. - Severus powiedział ponownie. - To lepsze niż udawanie idioty i unikanie tematu. Uspokoicie się - obaj.

\- Jestem spokojny. - Harry wycedził, marszcząc czoło.

\- Dlatego zniszczyłeś mój gabinet? - W odpowiedzi Złoty Chłopiec zaprezentował mu tylko oburzone spojrzenie spode łba i Severus musiał się roześmiać. _Chłopak po prostu był zbyt gryfoński, zbyt naiwny i zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy._ Westchnął. - Idź do niego.

Harry pociągnął kolejny łyk herbaty, nie ruszając się z miejsca i nie odpowiadając. Severus popatrzył na niego i coś jeszcze przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Możesz mi pokazać ten twój świstoklik? - Harry spojrzał pytająco, ale wyciągnął pierścień z woreczka i podał mu. Severus nie wziął go do ręki, tylko obejrzał i pokiwał głową.

\- To pierścień Gauntów. Poważna sprawa. - Przechylił głowę. - Taka szkoda, że musisz go chować…

Harry przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. _Profesor na pewno nie zaczął tego tematu bez powodu._

\- W swojej krypcie masz pierścień Potterów, jako ostatni z rodu już czas najwyższy abyś go wyciągnął i zaczął nosić. - Jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - Mógłbyś zaczarować ten, żeby wyglądał jak twój i tylko On widziałby go naprawdę.

\- I każdy, kto zna prawdę o nas. - Uzupełnił Harry i ciągnął dalej. - A ja mógłbym mu dać swój i tak samo zaczarować. Wtedy już nie mógłby mieć żadnych wątpliwości. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Dzięki, profesorze. Tak zrobimy.

Czarodziej znowu uniósł brew patrząc na niego wyczekująco i Harry opuścił ramiona wzdychając i wyrecytował jak skarcony uczeń.  
\- A dzisiaj pójdę do niego poważnie porozmawiać. - Dokończył herbatę i odstawił kubek wstając i kierując się do drzwi.

Na pytające spojrzenie profesora przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wiem, o której wrócę a przecież nie możesz tak przeciągać szlabanu, dyrektor i tak już uważa, że mnie dręczysz. Pójdę pokazać się w Wieży a potem wezmę książki, żeby się w spokoju pouczyć w Pokoju. - Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Dzięki. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem.

Osłupiały Severus jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na zamknięte drzwi. _Harry Potter powiedział, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem..._

 _O Merlinie! Nadchodzi koniec świata!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19. Możesz na mnie liczyć.**

Dopiero, gdy już dotarł do schodów Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. Tak się przejął swoimi problemami, że zapomniał o tym, co może być problemem dla Snape'a.

Zawrócił w stronę jego komnat. Idąc, usłyszał kroki w sąsiadujących korytarzach. Rzucił Tempus _\- no tak, przyszedł tu nie czekając na szlaban, od razu po kolacji i wciąż było jeszcze dużo czasu do ciszy nocnej, Ślizgoni mogli chodzić po swoich lochach._

Przyspieszył kroku, żeby zniknąć z widoku, zanim pojawią się i w tym korytarzu. Zastukał do drzwi, które bezgłośnie się otworzyły, ukazując wciąż siedzącego z kubkiem w swoim fotelu Mistrza Eliksirów.

Profesor zdziwił się na jego widok mówiąc drwiąco:

\- Zapomniał pan o czymś, panie Potter? - Chłopak skinął głową bez słowa. - Wejdź!

Harry szybko przekroczył próg a Snape zatrzasnął za nim drzwi i jak zawsze dołożył kilka zaklęć prywatności. Już całkiem normalnym tonem, choć lekko zniecierpliwionym zapytał ponownie.

\- Co cię tu znowu sprowadza? Zaraz pojawią się tu moi Ślizgoni, mam dzisiaj wieczór otwarty, - Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, więc wyjaśnił mu dokładniej. - Dla wszystkich Ślizgonów potrzebujących Opiekuna Domu.

Harry zadziwiony informacją zapomniał o swojej sprawie.

\- Wieczór otwarty u Opiekuna Domu? A co to takiego?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i wytłumaczył oczywistość.

\- Uczniowie czasem potrzebują rozmowy, czasem bardziej konkretnej porady, czy pomocy. Dom Slytherina ma być dla nich jak prawdziwy dom, jak rodzina. W pilnym sprawach mogą przychodzić zawsze, ale w takich normalnych mam specjalnie dla nich wolny wieczór. - Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. - Czyżby Profesor McGonagall w ogóle się wami nie zajmowała?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami z obojętną miną.

\- Niby mówiła, że możemy do niej przychodzić, ale nikt tego nie robi. Raz jak spróbowałem, to mnie zbyła, bo nie miała czasu, z innymi uczniami było tak samo. Zatem nie zawracamy jej głowy i radzimy sobie sami...

Snape z dezaprobatą zacisnął usta, kręcąc głową nad swoją niefrasobliwą koleżanką.

\- Też nie mam czasu. Jako Mistrz Eliksirów mam więcej zajęć niż ona.

\- ... I nie lubię uczniów... - Wtrącił Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Profesor spiorunował go wzrokiem, jednak nie zaprzeczył.

\- Ślizgoni mogą liczyć tylko na mnie. Zawsze mogą na mnie liczyć. - Westchnął ciężko i spojrzawszy z troską na swojego gościa, dodał miękko. - I Ty też... - Zaraz jednak utwardzając i wzrok i głos. - Chciałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć? Czyż nie tak?

\- Tak, jasne. - Chłopak otrząsnął się i uznał, że skoro nie mną czasu, trzeba mówić wprost.

\- On wie. - W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko pytające spojrzenie, więc sprecyzował. - On wie, że ty wiesz.

Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy, wreszcie łapiąc enigmatyczne stwierdzenie.

\- Powiedziałeś Mu?!

Harry poczuł się trochę jakby miał DejaVu. Trochę, bo jego własna odpowiedź była inna, niż ta dla Voldemorta.

\- Tak. Miał dobry humor, więc lepszej okazji by nie było. - Machnął ręką, zbywając protesty. - Zresztą On i tak już się domyślił. Nie jest idiotą. Lepiej, żeby pomyślał, ze czekałem na właściwą chwilę niż gdyby uznał, że to przed Nim ukrywamy. Czyż nie tak? - Dodał ironicznie.

Snape w milczeniu pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego z uwagą i chłopak odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

\- Nie był aż tak zły, wie że to może być dla Niego - dla nas użyteczne. Obiecał mi, że nie będzie miał o to pretensji, jednak lepiej uważaj, jeśli będzie miał zły humor oberwiesz podwójnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego skrzywiony.

\- To może mógłbyś się postarać, żeby miał dobry humor?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, entuzjastycznie kiwając głową.

\- Sie wie. Biegnę się tym zająć.

W tej chwili do drzwi salonu rozległo się stukanie i jego uśmiech szybko zmienił się w równie skrzywioną minę jak ta Mistrza Eliksirów, który zaklęciem otworzył drzwi z gabinetu na korytarz, mówiąc.

\- Skończyłeś szlaban, panie Potter. Następnym razem uważaj na swoje zachowanie.

\- Taa, jasne. - Odparł chamsko Złoty Chłopiec i zaraz z fałszywym uśmiechem dodał, akcentując szyderczo każde słowo. - Oczywiście, panie Profesorze Snape. Dobranoc.

I ruszył szybko omijając Ślizgonów, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Mężczyzna zatrząsnął więc tylko drzwi do gabinetu i kręcąc głową i pomstując nad gryfońską bezczelnością otworzył te do salonu, zapraszając do środka swoich podopiecznych.

* * *

Zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jednak wieczór u Voldemorta nie byłby lepszy niż wysłuchiwanie problemów jego dzieciaków, Mistrz Eliksirów kontemplował swój poranny ból głowy, na który niestety nie pomagał żaden eliksir. Już wolałby nawet kaca: na to miał stary rodzinny przepis swojej matki, która musiała go często przyrządzać dla swojego małżonka.

Bez entuzjazmu żuł swoje płatki, kiedy Albus znowu jęczał mu nad głową: _"ach, gdzież to może być moje Cudowne Złote Dzieciątko, że znowu nie dotarło na śniadanie?"._ Odpowiedź zapewne nie ucieszyłaby starca, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami, jak zawsze stwierdzając, że nie ma pojęcia ale na pewno nie ma powodu, żeby się tak nad chłopakiem trząść.

Jakby wezwany myślami dyrektora, choć to nie z nim miał połączenie Harry Potter właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach, kusząco rozchełstany z lekko wilgotnymi włosami - pewno dopiero co wziął prysznic a ubierał się po drodze. Jak to zwykle rankiem bywa na twarzy miał glamour a na ustach wciąż rozkwitał mu uśmiech.

Wyraźnie wskazywało to, czym się zajmował poprzedniej nocy, zapewne aż do świtu i Severus miał ochotę trzasnąć go po głowie _\- jak może się tak zachowywać, kiedy jego rzekomy "ukochany" wyjechał z zamku? Co za głupi bachor!_

Rzeczony bachor usiadł a raczej osiadł leniwie na ławie łapiąc za leżącą obok kanapkę z bekonem, ku oburzeniu jej twórcy - Rona Weasleya i zaczął ją leniwie pożerać. Przyjaciel uznawszy, że protestując tylko zmarnuje czas, przygotował kolejne kanapki: sobie i od razu dla sąsiada, żeby mu nie podkradał, w czasie gdy Hermiona nalała im wszystkim kawy.

Severus patrzył na to z nieskrywaną zazdrością. _Złoty Chłopiec siedział sobie jak udzielny król, a wierni poddani przygotowywali mu śniadanie. Czemu on tak nie ma?_

Pomyślał o swoich sąsiadach: od Dumbledore'a mógłby co najwyżej dostać ociekające syropem naleśniki i przesłodzoną herbatę, a od Sprout jakieś zielsko i zieloną herbatę - chociaż nie dzisiaj, bo wciąż jej nie było.

 _Brrr,_ wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia na obie alternatywy i dokończył swoje śniadanie, by nabrać sił przed pierwszymi dziś zajęciami - _z jego ulubioną grupą._

* * *

Pomimo nieobecności jego nowego partnera i niemożności do skupienia się, Harry całkiem nieźle sobie radził z przygotowywaniem dzisiejszego eliksiru. _Jednak nauka z Draco dawała wymierne efekty,_ dlatego też postanowił częściej korzystać z jego pomocy.

Jego eliksir na oparzenia wesoło bulgotał przybierając właściwy dla tej fazy różowy kolor i Harry przypomniał sobie wczorajszą rozmowę ze Snape'm.

 _A propos wczorajszej rozmowy_ , Harry westchnął współczująco nad swoim udanym dziełem i wrzucił do niego całkowicie niepotrzebne skrzydełko muchy siatkoskrzydłej, przezornie odsuwając się do tyłu. Eliksir wściekle zasyczał i wystrzelił do góry, opadając już nie tak radośnie bulgoczącą masą na jego stół.

Profesor mściwie zmarszczył brew.

\- Szlaban panie Potter, do końca tygodnia.

 _I tyle z jego świetnie zapowiadającej się kariery warzyciela. Hermiona będzie zadowolona, że wszystko wraca do normy._

Nie czekając na polecenie Harry uprzątnął stanowisko i wyciągnął podręcznik.

\- Ooo! - Odezwał się po chwili ze zdziwieniem.

\- Coś pan odkrył, panie Potter? - Snape zapytał sarkastycznie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.  
\- Eliksir wybuchł, bo skrzydełko muchy zakłóciło łączenie się utartych larw z syropem ślazowym, - wyjaśnił autentycznie zdziwiony i zarazem zadowolony z siebie, że to odkrył.

Profesor był pod wrażeniem: _jego najbardziej dotąd tępy uczeń zaczynał faktycznie coś rozumieć._

\- Dwa punkty dla Gryffindoru. Za spóźnione oświecenie.

Wszyscy zastygli w szoku, w tym Hermiona z przechyloną fiolką z syropem, z której kapały krople ślazu stanowczo zwiększając pożądaną dawkę. Kiedy się otrząsnęła z szoku, jej wywar z kremowego zmieniał się coraz szybciej w galaretowaty i Snape błyskawicznie wyrównał straty.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów od panny Granger za brak skupienia na zajęciach. - Po czym machnięciem różdżki usunął efekty jej działalności.

Dla poprawy nastroju dodał jeszcze dziesięć punktów dla Zabiniego za udaną pracę. Co prawda jego mikstury nigdy by nie użył, ale jako jedyna dzisiaj, w ogóle przypominała mu eliksir.

Po dźwięku dzwonu, gdy wszyscy jak zwykle zaczęli błyskawicznie sprzątać, zbierać się i uciekać z klasy, Harry zdecydowanie zwolnił tempo i mimo, że miał najmniej do roboty skończył z tym w już niemal pustej klasie. Gdy ostatnia z uczniów - Hermiona prawie dotarła do drzwi, on stanął przed biurkiem Snape'a.

\- Panie profesorze, mam do pana pytanie.

Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił się do niego i spiorunował wzrokiem dziewczynę, która przyśpieszyła, ale i tak zatrzaskiwane przez zniecierpliwionego profesora drzwi trzasnęły ją w plecy, wypychając na korytarz.

* * *

Severus nie mógł co prawda teraz zamknąć magicznie drzwi, ale rzucił zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe.

\- I jak tam poszła wczorajsza rozmowa? - Zaczął od najbardziej interesującej go kwestii.

Harry lekko się zaczerwienił i podrapał po głowie.

\- Wcale nie poszła... Jakoś nie było okazji... Od razu zaczął mnie przepraszać i tak nam zeszło... - Z kolejnym nieobecnym uśmiechem oblizał lekko opuchnięte wargi.

Severus mógł tylko przeklinać swoją nadgorliwą wyobraźnię, która po tych słowach natychmiast wzięła się do pracy. Przypominając mu też o innej kwestii - wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty buteleczkę z już znanym Harry'emu eliksirem łagodzącym.

\- Może chcesz wziąć więcej na zapas do sypialni? - Zaproponował łaskawie, kiedy chłopak już ją wypił i westchnął z ulgą.

W odpowiedzi na to Harry znowu westchnął, tym razem z żalem.

\- Nie mogę, Ron cały czas grzebie w moich rzeczach, może nie od razu ale jednak by się zorientował, co to jest i po co.

\- Nie o tej sypialni mówię. - Snape sprostował złośliwie i chłopak tym razem mocno się zaczerwienił, ale ze smutnym uśmiechem znowu odmówił.

\- Lepiej nie, będzie Mu głupio, że sam o tym nie pomyślał. - Tu uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, unosząc porozumiewawczo brwi. - Ale gdyby było na to jakieś zaklęcie, to nie pogardzę.

Profesor zamyślił się.

\- Nigdy takiego nie używałem, ale na pewno jest i to niejedno. - Też się uśmiechnął, z nutką złośliwości. - Lepiej żebyś tego nie szukał w szkolnej bibliotece, mam u siebie kilka ksiąg, - Tu Harry znowu uniósł brwi z uśmiechem i Severus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi kończąc. - Znajdę jakieś i pokażę ci wieczorem.

\- Super. - Harry zatarł ręce z entuzjazmem. - Ale ja nie o to chciałem zapytać. - Spoważniał i wyjaśnił swój prawdziwy problem. - Chciałbym wziąć ten pierścień ze swojej skrytki, tylko że dyrektor ma klucz i zaraz albo będzie chciał iść ze mną, albo w ogóle wymyśli, żebym powiedział czego chcę i sam wyjmie, a ja chciałbym się po niej rozejrzeć.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. _Faktycznie to skrytka chłopaka i powinien mieć prawo ją zbadać, bez konieczności pytania Dumbledore'a i korzystania z jego nadzoru._ Zamyślił się.

\- Dzisiaj po lunchu macie wolne ale za to dyrektor ma spotkanie z Radą Szkoły, gdybyś zaszedł do gabinetu od razu po lunchu albo nawet lepiej tuż przed nim i powiedział, że to pilne, nie mógłby ani ci towarzyszyć ani w tym wyręczyć.

\- No to wyśle ze mną Hagrida. - Harry nadal nie był zachwycony, krzywiąc się z westchnieniem.

Severus też westchnął: nie mógł go tak zostawić _\- nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nikt nie doceniał dobroci jego serca._

\- Przyjdę tam pięć minut po tobie, zanim Puchoni nie wrócą też mam wolne. Jestem pewien, że dyrektor od razu wykorzysta okazję, żeby mnie z tobą wysłać.

Harry rozpromienił się, nieomal oślepiając go szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki profesorze, jesteś najlepszy. - Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał go uściskać i Severus odruchowo zrobił krok w tył.

Ocalił go szkolny dzwon. Harry zaklął i rzucił się do drzwi.

\- Cholera, spóźnię się na transmutację. - Kolejny uśmiech i jeszcze jedno. - Dziękuję. - Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i już go nie było.

Severus pokręcił głową i z pogrzebową miną podszedł do drzwi, witając kolejną grupę ofiar.

\- Czemu jeszcze nie wchodzicie, mimo że lekcja już się zaczyna? Minus dziesięć punktów od trzech ostatnich uczniów.

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem obserwował, jak się przepychają, by nie być tymi ostatnimi.

* * *

\- Pięć minut spóźnienia, panie Potter. - McGonagall patrzyła na niego kręcąc głową z potępieniem.

Harry przepraszająco uśmiechnął się robiąc niewinną minę.  
\- Przepraszam pani profesor, zatrzymał mnie profesor Snape po Eliksirach. - Wyraźnie było widać, jak bardzo był nieszczęśliwy i jak przykre to było dla niego.

\- Dobrze, siadaj na miejsce. - Czarownica z westchnieniem mu odpuściła. Harry przeprosił jeszcze raz i szybciutko pomknął do swojego stołu, siadając miedzy Ronem i Hermioną.

Dziewczyna od razu skomentowała:  
\- Jak możesz tak bezczelnie kłamać? Snape cię wcale nie zatrzymał, sam go o coś pytałeś.

\- I zatrzymała mnie jego odpowiedź. - Dokończył. - Nie nudź, Miona.

Przyjaciółka aż się zapowietrzyła na taki tekst, ale ponieważ profesor zaczęła już tłumaczyć nowe zaklęcie tymczasowo mu odpuściła.  
\- Pogadamy po zajęciach. - Pogroziła.

Harry z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.  
\- Sorry, po zajęciach to ja muszę iść do Wieży odłożyć książki i się przebrać przed lunchem.

Ron spojrzał na niego, jakby wyhodował sobie drugą głowę.  
\- Przebierasz się na lunch? - Zasępił się, odpowiadając sam sobie. - To przez Malfoya. Wiedziałem, że ta fretka chce zrobić z ciebie takiego samego gogusia jak on. - Zawyrokował ponuro, jakby jego przyjaciel właśnie złapał nieuleczalną zarazę i leżał na łożu śmierci.

\- Nie panikuj, Ron. - Harry roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. - Przebieram się, bo przed lunchem idę jeszcze do dyrektora, chciałbym go o coś prosić i dlatego muszę zrobić dobre wrażenie.

\- Cisza! - McGonagall miała już dość ich rozmowy i podeszła aż na koniec sali, by na nich krzyknąć.

\- Przepraszamy. - Cała trójka zgodnie odpowiedziała, patrząc potulnie. Profesor prychnęła ze złością, a _le nie będzie przecież odbierać punktów swojemu Domowi,_ więc nie mówiąc już nic więcej na ten temat wróciła do wykładu.


	20. Chapter 20

****Rozdział** 20\. Złoty pierścień na szczęście.**

Ledwo zajęcia z Transfiguracji się skończyły, Harry był pierwszy przy drzwiach, gotowy by jak najszybciej ruszyć do Wieży, ale po wyjściu na korytarz zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
\- Draco? A co ty tu robisz, przecież masz zwolnienie na pogrzeb wuja?

Uśmiechnięty Śizgon oderwał się od ściany, o którą się opierał naprzeciwko drzwi.  
\- No i byłem. Wszyscy z rodziny przybyli na miejsce a krypta czekała gotowa, zatem nie było potrzeby odkładać, pogrzeb odbył się dzisiaj rano i od razu wróciłem. - Jego uśmiech przygasał, na widok wciąż nie zadowolonej miny Harry'ego. - Nie cieszysz się? - Uniósł brwi zaczynając wyglądać żałośnie, jak zbity pies.

Harry próbował uśmiechać się radośnie. _Albo Draco był naprawdę dobrym aktorem, albo za bardzo wczuł się w rolę._  
\- Oczywiście, bardzo się cieszę, że już jesteś. - Zapewnił nieszczerze.

Ślizgon natychmiast rzucił się, by go uściskać, ale szybciutko się uwolnił z jego zbyt chętnych objęć.  
\- Przykro mi, ale muszę iść do Dumbledore'a, może spotkamy się później? - Wbrew pozorom, to nie było pytanie, tylko odprawa.

Jego "chłopak" udał, że tego nie zauważa.  
\- Świetnie, przejdę się z tobą.

Harry westchnął, jednak jako, że naprawdę nie miał czasu na kłótnię - skinął głową. _Musiał się jeszcze przebrać, zanim pójdzie do dyrektora. Liczył na to, że od razu z gabinetu udadzą się ze Snapem na Pokątną._

\- Możesz mnie odprowadzić do Wieży, ale nie na rozmowę do Dumbsa. Chodźmy. - Bez ociągania się ruszył przed siebie a Draco za nim, szybko doganiając i biorąc go pod ramię.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego... i jeszcze przyśpieszył, z sali McGonagall było blisko do Wieży, więc niemal biegnąc szybko dotarli na miejsce. Na pożegnanie, jeszcze zanęcił, żeby Draco już nie marudził:  
\- Nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie czasu, może spotkajmy się po kolacji? Opowiesz mi jak było.

Kolejny niby uśmiech, uwolnił ramię i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, zamykając portret zanim Draco zdąży wejść za nim. Wbiegł na górę i jeszcze na schodach zdjął szatę i sweter od mundurka, zostawił na łóżku szatę szkolną łapiąc za wyjściową, zostawił torbę szkolną biorąc jeszcze worek na galeony - _przy okazji może wziąć trochę kasy ze skrytki_ \- i był gotowy.

Niestety po wyjściu na korytarz, znowu zobaczył Draco opartego o przeciwległą ścianę, witającego go uśmiechem.  
\- Odprowadzę cię do gabinetu, Harry.

\- W porządku, ale proszę, teraz już na mnie nie czekaj, to poważna sprawa, może długo zająć.

Ślizgon skinął głową i znowu wziął go pod ramię. Na szczęście nie próbował rozmawiać, wystarczająco zadowolony z tego, że idą razem _(i wszyscy to widzą!)_.

Pod gabinetem Dumbledore'a spotkali nadchodzącego z przeciwnej strony Mistrza Eliksirów. Profesor na ich widok zmarszczył brwi krzywiąc się, a Harry zaklął w duchu. _Przez Draco się spóźnił._

Uwolnił się od niego, uśmiechając się słodko _(aby wyglądało to fałszywie)_ do Snape'a.  
\- Przepraszam, profesorze. Mam pilną sprawę do dyrektora, czy mogę wejść pierwszy?

Jeszcze bardziej się skrzywiwszy, mężczyzna kwaśno odparł.  
\- Pięć minut Potter. - I rzucił hasło kamiennemu strażnikowi.

Harry skinął głową na podziękowanie i szybko pobiegł na górę.

* * *

Severus spojrzał ostro na stojącego obok niego Draco.  
\- A pan na co czeka, panie Malfoy? Proszę iść do lochów i ustalić u kolegów, ile masz zaległości. Nieobecność masz usprawiedliwioną a nie lenistwo, po lunchu macie wolne, więc odrób prace i przygotuj się na zajęcia.

Chłopak otworzył usta, jakby chciał protestować, więc Snape zrobił jeszcze bardziej ostrą minę.  
\- Teraz, panie Malfoy! - Wycedził, nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu tonem.

Ślizgon nie ośmielił się już dalej protestować, zatem tylko spuścił głowę.  
\- Tak profesorze. - I odszedł mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Mistrz Eliksirów łaskawie udał, że tego nie słyszy.  
 _Pięć minut chyba już niedługo minie. Czas iść ratować Pottera._

Cicho wszedł na wciąż otwarte schody i nasłuchiwał pod drzwiami.

\- Nie mogę ci teraz pomóc, Harry, mam ważne zebranie mój chłopcze. - Usłyszał zza nich zmartwiony głos dyrektora.

\- Ale to naprawdę ważna sprawa. - Marudził płaczliwie Złoty Chłopiec.

 _Nie bój nic, Człowiek - Nietoperz śpieszy na ratunek!_

Zapukał i nie czekając na zaproszenie pchnął drzwi.  
\- Przepraszam, Albusie, ale może czegoś potrzebujesz z Londynu, muszę się udać na Pokątną po kilka niezbędnych składników do Eliksirów... - Rzucił ponuro, jakby ogłaszał swój własny pogrzeb i teraz dopiero "zauważył" jego gościa. Spojrzał na Harry'ego złośliwie pytając. - Jakiś problem, panie Potter... znowu?

Dumbledore na jego widok i pierwsze słowa od razu wpadł na genialny pomysł uśmiechając się szeroko i migocąc oczami.  
\- Severusie, mój chłopcze. - Jego "chłopiec" od razu się skrzywił, bez problemu przewidując, że to nic dobrego. - Harry chciałby wziąć ze swojej skrytki u Gringotta trochę galeonów i pierścień rodowy. Skoro idziesz na Pokątną, mógłbyś go tam zabrać. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko szczęśliwy, że znalazł najlepsze dla wszystkich rozwiązanie.

Teraz już obaj pozostali czarodzieje się skrzywili.

\- Ale panie dyrektorze... - Zaczął Harry.  
\- Doprawdy, Albusie... - To już Snape.

\- Harry, chłopcze, nie możesz iść sam, a profesor Snape to doświadczony czarodziej i członek Zakonu. Przy nim będziesz bezpieczny.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a jak mysz na kota, a ten na niego jak Mistrz Eliksirów na zdechłą mysz: _obrzydliwe, ale da się jeszcze coś z niej wykorzystać._

W końcu obaj westchnęli ciężko, z rezygnacją.

\- Tak, panie dyrektorze. - _Harry ewidentnie nie był zadowolony, ale sprawa była dla niego naprawdę ważna, więc przecierpi._  
\- Tak Albusie. - _Towarzystwo jest dla niego wstrętne, ale Severus już wie, że z nim nie wygra._

Dumbledore uszczęśliwiony zaklaskał w dłonie.  
\- Cudownie, chłopcy. - Sięgnął do jednej z szuflad swojego biurka, wyjmując sakiewkę oznaczoną nazwiskiem i herbem Potterów. - Tutaj masz klucz do skrytki Harry'ego, Severusie. Proszę cię, uważaj na niego.

 _Ciekawe, czy bardziej martwisz się o klucz, czy o Harry'ego? -_ Pomyślał przelotnie profesor biorąc woreczek i cierpiętniczo przewracając oczami.  
\- Wstawaj Potter, nie mam czasu. - Podszedł do fiuu i wziął garść proszku. - Chodź za mną. Pod Dziurawym Kotłem! - Krzyknął wyraźnie i zniknął w płomieniach.

* * *

Harry z westchnieniem wstał z fotela, by pójść w ślady Mistrza Eliksirów. Dumbledore obszedł dookoła biurko i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.  
\- Wiem, że nie lubisz Profesora Snape'a, chłopcze, ale ja mu ufam. Jestem pewien, że będziesz z nim bezpieczny.

Chłopak bez słowa zrezygnowany pokiwał głową i uwolnił się spod jego rąk idąc do kominka. Kiedy stanął w palenisku ciągle widział ten przesłodzony uspokajający uśmiech dyrektora. Szybko powiedział.  
\- Pod Dziurawym Kotłem! - Sypnął proszkiem i już po chwili tradycyjnie kaszląc, wypadł z kominka w barze.

Profesor czekał i spodziewając się tego od razu złapał go za ramię utrzymując w pionie.  
\- Uważaj, Potter. Mógłbyś się nauczyć korzystać z sieci. - Marudził ze złością, ale Harry widział światełko uśmiechu w jego oczach.

Skinął głową i ruszył za mężczyzną do tylnego wyjścia. Czekał aż ten wystuka różdżką odpowiednią sekwencję na murze i weszli na Pokątną.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz, żeby dyrektor wiedział, co bierzesz ze skrytki?

\- Mam zamiar nosić ten pierścień... - Szybki, porozumiewawczy uśmiech. - ...Taki pierścień... Dlatego uznałem, że lepiej Dyrektorowi to teraz powiedzieć. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jakbym powiedział, że chcę tylko galeony a wrócił z pierścieniem, to by zaczął się zastanawiać, czy za bardzo nie przeglądałem zawartość skrytki.

\- A w ten sposób, to masz powód, by ją przeglądać. Szukasz pierścienia. - Snape ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i spojrzał na niego z uznaniem. - Dobrze kombinujesz, mój chłopcze.

Harry się wzdrygnął.  
\- Kiedy mówisz "mój chłopcze", czuję się jakby Dumbledore stał obok.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się złośliwie.  
\- Nie bój się, Złoty Chłopcze, kiedy ja tu jestem ten Zły Czarodziej nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Harry też się uśmiechnął. _Ktoś mógłby - powinien - pomyśleć, że chodzi im o Tego Złego Voldemorta._

Spojrzał na okazały, reprezentacyjny budynek przed nimi, _już dotarli na miejsce._

Tym razem wejście do Gringotta wyglądało całkiem inaczej niż kiedy był tu z Hagridem. Gobliny patrzyły na Snape'a z szacunkiem, jakiego nie miały dla gajowego. Szybko i bez zbędnych pytań jeden z nich poprowadził ich do kolejki rozwożącej klientów do skrytek.

Snape kazał goblinowi czekać w wózku i sam otworzył skrytkę wpuszczając go do środka. Poprzednio Harry widział tylko stosy monet, z których półolbrzym wziął garść wrzucając je do sakiewki i szybko wracając do kolejki.

Teraz on sam wszedł do środka. Za leżącymi blisko drzwi galeonami zobaczył leżące wzdłuż ścian skrzyneczki i woreczki. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, Snape nie wszedł za nim do skrytki.  
\- Profesorze, proszę. Czy mógłby mi pan pomóc, przejrzenie tego zajmie godziny? - Poprosił, patrząc błagalnie.

Z wahaniem, Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do środka, nie bardzo miał ochotę przeglądać rzeczy Jamesa i Lilly, _ale Harry go potrzebował._ Wzdychając wyciągnął w stronę chłopca woreczek, w którym był schowany klucz.  
\- Pierścień musi być w pudełeczku z herbem rodziny i dodatkowo może jeszcze w takim woreczku. Szkatułki z biżuterią leżącą luzem możesz pomijać.

Harry skinął głową i obaj zaczęli otwierać kolejne kuferki i woreczki, Snape od prawa, Harry od lewej strony krypty. Po jakimś czasie spotkali się na środku - została tam jeszcze jedna sporawa skrzynka.

Profesor wskazał ją gestem i Harry podniósł wieko. W środku znajdowały się dokumenty a na nich woreczek z herbem Potterów, Harry uniósł go i otworzył, wysypując zawartość na dłoń.

Tak jak mówił profesor, w środku było pudełeczko, a w nim czekał jego sygnet rodowy. Harry uniósł go ostrożnie oglądając.  
\- Dość duży, - rzucił patrząc pytająco na Snape'a, kiedy przyłożył go do palca.

\- To tak na zapas. - Odparł profesor. - Kiedy go włożysz na rękę, dopasuje się.

Harry wsunął więc go na odpowiedni palec. Sygnet zacisnął się na nim i chłopiec poczuł ukłucie, jakby igiełką. Syknął bardziej z zaskoczenia niż bólu.

\- Bada twoją krew. - Snape uspokajająco wyjaśnił, wiedząc dobrze, co się dzieje.

Po sekundzie pierścień rozluźnił się, potem znowu ścisnął, aż znieruchomiał i dopasowany do jego palca rozbłysnął.

\- Jesteś oficjalnie Lordem Potter. - Oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale było fajnie, mieś takie uroczyste potwierdzenie przez rodzinny artefakt.

Odwrócił się znowu w kierunku otwartego pudełka.  
\- Ciekawe, co to za papiery? - Wziął pierwszy z brzegu i zaczął czytać. - To akt własności domu w Dolinie Godryka. - Oznajmił i cień przemknął przez jego twarz. _Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co stało się w tym domu._

Profesor uścisnął jego ramię.  
\- W porządku, Harry, to już za tobą. - Chłopak, nie unosząc wzroku skinął głową wzdychając i odłożył pergamin na otwartą pokrywę kuferka, wyjmując kolejny.

Szybko go przejrzał, a potem rozszerzył oczy, czytając uważniej. Podniósł roziskrzony wzrok na Snape'a.  
\- To jest akt na kolejny dom. W Londynie. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mam dom! Nie muszę mieszkać z Dursleyami!

Profesor wykrzywił usta, kręcąc głową.  
\- Wątpię, żeby dyrektor pozwolił ci tam zamieszkać.

Harry nie miał takich wątpliwości.  
\- Nie wrócę do nich. I tak nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Dumbledore musi się zgodzić. - Snape dalej kręcił głową. - Voldemort odrodził się z mojej krwi, ochrona ciotki i tak już nie ma sensu. A mając swój dom mogę go zabezpieczyć zaklęciami obronnymi... - Kolejne wątpiące spojrzenie profesora, - ...i rzucić na niego Fideliusa.

Uniósł głos, uprzedzając protesty.  
\- I nie, po sprawie z moimi rodzicami nie uczynię strażnikiem żadnego z przyjaciół ani członków Zakonu. - Przyjrzał mu się kalkulującym wzrokiem i profesor poczuł dreszcz, przewidując, co zaraz usłyszy. - Dumbledore ufa tobie bardziej niż komukolwiek, więc z oporami zgodzę się na ciebie i nikogo więcej.

* * *

Chłopiec był pełen entuzjazmu i Severus nie chciał go gasić, ale nie uważał, by to tak łatwo poszło.

 _Ale kto wie? Albus już nieraz go zaskoczył._  
\- Dobrze Harry, załatwiłeś swoje sprawy, teraz idziemy do Apteki, załatwić moje. Skoro powiedziałem dyrektorowi, że potrzebuję składników, to muszę jakieś kupić.

Harry, wciąż radosny jak słoneczko zamknął skrzynkę, troskliwie zwijając pergamin i chowając za pazuchę. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale profesor uniósł brew, pytając.  
\- A galeony, panie Potter? Mówiłeś dyrektorowi, że są ci potrzebne.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieobecnie, ale wyciągnął sakiewkę i nie patrząc zgarnął garść monet z najbliższego stosu, wrzucił do środka i zaciągnąwszy troczki, schował ją do kieszeni, po czym wyszedł ze skrytki i ruszył do wózka, gdzie czekał na nich goblin.

Severus podążył za nim, z pobłażliwym uśmiechem kręcąc głową. _Chłopak naprawdę się zapalił do tego pomysłu, oby tylko Dumbledore na niego przystał._ Naprawdę nie chciał by Harry musiał wracać do tych okropnych mugoli, no i chłopak miał rację: _Voldemort miał teraz jego krew i ochrona praktycznie nie istnieje, skoro chroniłaby tak samo ich obu._

Dyrektor musi się z tym zgodzić, a pomysł z Fideliusem jest bardzo dobry, to że jego rodziców zdradził przyjaciel tłumaczy, czemu nie chce nikogo z nich uczynić strażnikiem... _a tak naprawdę, miałby własne miejsce, gdzie mógłby spokojnie przyjmować swojego Czarnego Pana._

Musi tylko jeszcze przekonująco wyjaśnić Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego i jemu nie poda hasła, ale Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że jak zechce to na pewno coś wymyśli.

Zamknąwszy skrytkę wszedł do wózka za Harrym. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu uważał Złotego Chłopca za głupka i ofermę, który ma szczęście, jednak teraz miał całkiem inne zdanie.  
 _Chłopak był sprytny i potrafił zdobyć to, na czym mu zależało._

 _Był godnym partnerem dla Czarnego Pana._

* * *

Ponieważ nie było pewnym, czy spotkanie u dyrektora się skończyło, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać w drodze powrotnej nie skorzystali z jego kominka, tylko udali się do lochów Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- To kiedy zamierzasz zacząć tę sprawę z domem? - Profesor brzmiał na naprawdę zaciekawionego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W sumie to mam czas do końca roku, ale chyba nie ma na co czekać, no bo muszę też ten dom jakoś przygotować do zamieszkania. Długo stał pusty i nie wiadomo jak wygląda i czy są tam jakieś skrzaty, nie mogę wziąć Zgredka, bo jak Go zobaczy to zrobi aferę. Będę musiał wszystko robić sam, albo pożyczyć skrzata od Niego.

Zagryzł wargę zamyślony.  
\- Chyba pójdę do dyrektora w sobotę. Przekonanie go na pewno będzie wymagało więcej czasu niż przerwa między zajęciami.

Snape rzucił Tempus.  
\- Teraz na pewno czasu nie mamy. Zaraz obiad, a po nim obaj mamy zajęcia. Leć na górę przebrać się i wziąć torbę a ja odniosę klucz.

\- Jasne. - Harry patrzył na niego z uśmiechem wdzięczności. - Dzięki, profesorze.

\- To była przyjemność Harry. - Odparł czarodziej z równie szerokim uśmiechem _(teraz kiedy robił to częściej całkiem dobrze mu wychodziło)_ i mówił szczerze - te kilka godzin z Harrym poza szkołą to była dla niego przyjemność. Spojrzał na dłonie chłopaka. - Nie zdejmiesz pierścienia?

Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, od teraz będę zawsze nosił pierścień. - Kolejny jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. - Załatwię to już dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie mogę się doczekać jego miny. - I zaraz się skrzywił. - Niestety najpierw muszę spotkać się z Draco, obiecałem, no i to usprawiedliwi moją nieobecność w Wieży. - Smutno westchnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Jeszcze raz dzięki. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry. - _Snape też chciałby zobaczyć Jego minę, ale to już sprawa tylko dla nich obu..._


	21. Chapter 21

****Rozdział** 21\. Prawdziwe przeznaczenie.**

Pojawienie się Harry'ego o czasie na obiedzie nie wzbudziło zainteresowania, za to kiedy sięgał po talerz z mięsem Hermiona spojrzała na jego rękę i wrzasnęła:

\- Co to jest? Nosisz pierścień, Harry? – Po tym stwierdzeniu sytuacja się zmieniła. Wszyscy Gryfoni, a także i inni, którzy siedzieli w zasięgu jej głosu natychmiast spojrzeli na Złotego Chłopca.

Harry nie miał powodu się czerwienić, ale i tak lekko poróżowiał.

\- To pierścień Potterów, Herm. Jestem ostatni z rodziny, zatem jako Głowa Rodu powinienem go nosić.

Ron przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. Jego rodzina nie przestrzegała wszystkich tradycji, zresztą byli z bardzo bocznej linii rodu - ale podstawy znał.

\- A nie powinieneś go nosić na drugiej ręce?

\- Nie szukam męża, Ron. – _Bo już go znalazłem_. – Rudzielec pokiwał głową, faktycznie, Harry miał rację – w tym wypadku powinien go nosić w ten sposób.

Zaraz jednak spojrzał na stół Ślizgonów i zarechotał złośliwie:

\- Malfoy nie będzie z tego zadowolony.

\- Tylko chodzimy ze sobą, nie mam zamiaru jeszcze się wiązać, jesteśmy wciąż uczniami. Poza tym nie mam ojca, czy starszego brata, który by mi aranżował małżeństwo, to zależy tylko od mojej decyzji, a ja na razie się nie spieszę do negocjacji.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i podejrzliwością.

\- Sporo o tym wiesz, jak na wychowanego przez mugoli. O czymś jeszcze nie wiemy?

Był pewien, że Hermiona wiedziała wszystko, jeżeli chodzi o czarodziejskie prawo - przynajmniej wszystko, co zostało opublikowane, jednak o jego życiu nie musiała/ _nie miała_ wiedzieć wszystkiego. Sporo poczytał, od kiedy zaczął rozważać związanie się z Voldemortem na poważnie, ale to akurat na pewno nie było jej sprawą.

\- Jestem Lordem Potter – musiałem się dowiedzieć, z czym to się wiąże. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś robił ze mnie idiotę, bo nie chciało mi się przeczytać kilku ksiąg.

Po tym stwierdzeniu przyjaciółka była naprawdę pod wrażeniem. _Może jednak ten związek z Malfoyem wyjdzie mu na korzyść? To już kolejny raz, kiedy sam z siebie czytał coś poza podręcznikami._

Za to Ron wyglądał na przerażonego, jakby jego przyjacielowi wyrosła druga głowa i do tego mówiąca po chińsku.

\- Przerażasz mnie, człowieku. – Bez skrępowania wyraził swoje uczucia, a ponieważ zbyt długie myślenie wciąż przyprawiało go o ból głowy odpuścił tę sprawę i zamiast tego złapał rękę przyjaciela, obracając ją i przyglądając się uważnie jego biżuterii.

Nie było to wygodne dla nich obu, więc Harry zaproponował.

\- Chcesz go obejrzeć? - Zdjął pierścień i wyciągnął w stronę przyjaciela. - Tylko nie próbuj nakładać, jedynie ja mogę, za pierwszym razem dziabnął mnie żeby sprawdzić krew, obawiam się, że jeśli ktoś inny zechce go zmierzyć to skończy z poszkodowanym palcem – albo całą ręką.

Ron wziął go ostrożnie z ręki przyjaciela i dokładnie obejrzał z wszystkich stron.

\- Fajny. Mój ojciec jest młodszym synem młodszego syna, - machnął ręką kręcąc kółka, że taka sytuacja powtarzała się od pokoleń. - Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego z bliska. – Równie ostrożnie oddał go Harry'emu, który z kolei pokazał go Hermionie.

\- Też chcesz obejrzeć?

Dziewczyna entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową i chwyciła go zachłannie, także obracając z każdej strony.

\- Harry, jest piękny. - Podniosła wzrok na niego. - To niesamowite, nigdy nie myślałam o tobie, jako o Głowie jakiegoś rodu. Będziesz go nosił cały czas?

\- Tak. – Harry pokiwał głową. Miał zamiar nosić cały czas – _pierścień od Voldemorta_. Ze świstoklikiem w zasięgu dłoni czuł się spokojniej, mając go na palcu będzie jeszcze lepiej - nawet w najtrudniejszej chwili będzie miał przypomnienie, ze jest miejsce, w którym może być sobą i zapomnieć o wszystkim i wszystkich, poza swoim ukochanym.

Zabrał od niej swój skarb i założył z powrotem, gdzie jego miejsce - do czasu aż przekaże go swojemu wybrankowi.

* * *

Zamieszanie przy gryfońskim stole nie mogło pozostać niezauważone przez inne Domy i oczywiście Draco Malfoy, który nie potrzebował takich głośnych efektów, aby obserwować Harry'ego nie mógł tego przegapić.

Natychmiast po zakończeniu posiłku podszedł do swojego „chłopaka":

\- Co tam masz Harry? – Harry co prawda uśmiechnął się do niego, ale zamiast odpowiedzi rzucił tylko.

\- Przepraszam, ale przed zajęciami muszę coś jeszcze sprawdzić w bibliotece. – Draco ściągnął brwi. – Pogadamy po kolacji, dobrze? Jesteśmy umówieni, pamiętasz? – Kolejny uśmiech, tym razem szerszy i już nie było po nim śladu.

Draco prychnął, nie był zadowolony z takiego odprawienia _, ale przynajmniej Harry pamiętał, że są umówieni i potwierdził to – przy wszystkich_. Zawsze to jakaś pociecha.

Przetrwał ostatnie lekcje jak na szpilkach i pierwszy był w Wielkiej Sali czekając aż z ulgą przekonał się, że Harry przyszedł. Kolację zjadł dość szybko, rzucając co chwila kontrolne spojrzenie na stół Gryfonów i czekał na swojego chłopaka za drzwiami - żeby czasem nie zapomniał albo znowu mu nie umknął zanim Draco się zorientuje, że już wyszedł.

* * *

Jednak Harry nie miał takiego zamiaru, wyszedł z Sali rozglądając się uważnie i od razu, gdy go zobaczył pożegnał swoich kompanów i podszedł do niego radośnie.

\- Kiedy wyszedłeś z kolacji, już się bałem, ze zapomniałeś. - Rzucił na powitanie i Draco też się radośnie uśmiechnął. - Może przejdziemy się do Pokoju?

\- Jasne, - zachwycony Ślizgon natychmiast wziął go pod rękę, przy okazji też zauważając jej nową ozdobę – _to o to był ten cały harmider - cała szkoła plotkowała o nowym Lordzie Potter_. - Coś się stało, że postanowiłeś nosić pierścień rodowy? Dotąd go nie zauważyłem i chyba inni też - zrobiłeś niezłe zamieszanie przy obiedzie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletni, ale wystarczająco dorosły, by zrozumieć i przyjąć, że jestem ostatni z rodziny i powinienem się stosownie zachowywać.

\- Bardzo słusznie. - Draco rozluźnił uchwyt na jego przedramieniu, by pogładzić jego palce. - Jest imponujący, mogę obejrzeć?

Harry natychmiast zabrał rękę spod jego palców i wysunął się z jego uścisku, rzucając bez zastanowienia i ostro.

\- Nie. - Ślizgon przystanął, zmuszając go do tego samego i z wyrzutem powiedział.

\- Gryfonom go pokazywałeś.

W odpowiedzi jego Gryfon przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wszystkim, tylko Ron chciał go obejrzeć, więc mu go podałem. A potem Hermionie. - Kolejne urażone skrzywienie. Harry westchnął w duchu i tłumaczył dalej. - To moi przyjaciele.

Draco skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale w jego twarzy było więcej bólu niż urazy, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać. Harry westchnął, tym razem otwarcie, tłumacząc jak dziecku.  
\- Ty robisz za mojego chłopaka. Gdyby ktoś cię z nim zobaczył mógłby wyciągnąć zbyt daleko idące wnioski.

Jego "chłopak" nie miałby nic przeciwko takim wnioskom, więc szybko dokończył, zanim zacznie z nim dyskutować.

\- Widzisz, że noszę go na lewej ręce - właśnie po to żeby nikt nie wpadał na takie pomysły. - Rozejrzał się wokół i dla pewności zaciągnął Draco do niszy z dala od wścibskich oczu i uszu portretów.

\- Nie szukam narzeczonego, ani tym bardziej męża - już go mam. Ty masz tylko grać mojego chłopaka, żebym miał spokój w szkole. Taka jest nasza umowa - jeżeli zmieniłeś zdanie to możesz się wycofać. - Spojrzał pytająco na Ślizgona i dla pewności jeszcze dodał. - Ale cała sprawa ma pozostać między nami, nawet jeżeli ze mną "zerwiesz".

Draco zagryzł wargi, nie chciał tego przypomnienia, raczej usilnie starał się o tym zapomnieć. Jednak mimo stanowczego, twardego stwierdzenia Harry'ego wciąż miał nadzieję na zmianę takiego stanu rzeczy a jeżeli się wycofa, takiej szansy nie będzie miał, westchnął zatem ciężko i skinął głową.

\- Jasne, pamiętam i dotrzymam.

Harry rzucił Tempus - _zdecydowanie wystarczająco czasu spędził już na rozmowie ze Ślizgonem, czas się zbierać do jego prawdziwego ukochanego._ Widząc jego ruch i zmianę nastroju Draco znowu się skrzywił, od razu domyśliwszy się o co chodzi.

Harry tym razem zignorował jego minę.

\- Muszę lecieć. Dzięki i dobranoc. - Pokonał ostatnie kilka metrów, nie oglądając się na Malfoya i wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, od razu rzuciwszy zwyczajowe zaklęcie, aby nikt nie mógł do niego wejść, dopóki on nie powróci.

Zdjął swój pierścień z lewej ręki i przełożył na prawą, tam gdzie powinien być, zanim wręczy go swojemu wybranemu. Teraz na lewą rękę włożył pierścień od Voldemorta.

 _Czarny Pan spojrzawszy na jego dłonie powinien od razu zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi - a spojrzy na pewno, zawsze na powitanie wpatrywał się zaborczo w swój pierścień na jego ręce, a i potem co i rusz na niego zerkał._

Mimo że wszystko już dokładnie obmyślił i był zdecydowany dzisiaj to zrobić, nie mógł nic na to poradzić - i tak był cholernie zdenerwowany.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zrobił spokojną, stanowczą minę i przekręcił świostklik _, jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, już nigdy go nie będzie musiał zdejmować ani chować._

* * *

Kiedy zmaterializował się w sypialni Pana na Zamku, jego Czarny Pan wyjątkowo nie zajmował się żadnymi papierami przy swoim biurku, tylko siedział w ich ulubionym fotelu, popijając kawę. Odkąd Harry mu ją kiedyś przyrządził zdarzało się to coraz częściej - _albo naprawdę polubił ten napój, albo przypominał mu o nim._

Tak, jak się spodziewał czarnoksiężnik natychmiast po zauważeniu jego pojawienia się zerknął - a potem utkwił wzrok w jego dłoniach - lewej, potem prawej a po chwili uniósł twarz patrząc pytająco na chłopaka.

Harry poczuł jak robi mu się sucho w ustach, odruchowo ciągnęło go by odchrząknąć, czy przynajmniej oblizać usta, ale nie chciał okazać zdenerwowania. Właśnie po to tu przyszedł i nie wahał się.

\- To pierścień Potterów. - Wyjaśnił oczywistość, co dziwne Voldemort powstrzymał się od sarkastycznych uwag i wstał, czekając na ciąg dalszy. _On dobrze wie, o co chodzi._ _A przynajmniej się domyśla_ – pomyślał Harry i już dużo pewniej i spokojniej kontynuował.

\- Wiem, że denerwują cię moje spotkania z Draco. - _...mimo, że to był twój pomysł,_ już nawet nie musiał dodawać. - Ty dałeś mi swój pierścień jako świstoklik, ja chciałbym, dać ci ten... - Czarny Pan patrzył na niego bardziej niż uważnie, coraz bardziej spięty z każdym jego słowem i Harry jednak musiał odchrząknąć, zanim przeszedł do sedna.

\- Chcę dać ci ten pierścień, zgodnie z jego przeznaczeniem. Nie chcę, nigdy nie chciałem być z kimkolwiek innym. Czy przyjmiesz go, jako potwierdzenie, że cię kocham i chcę spędzić z tobą życie?

Czarnoksiężnik wyglądał, jakby zastygł, Harry nawet nie był pewien, czy oddychał. Patrząc prosto w skierowane w niego płonące szkarłatem spojrzenie dokończył.  
\- Ja wiem, ze nie możemy ich nosić, ale mógłbym zaczarować ten pierścień, by wyglądał jak twój, a ty to samo zrobiłbyś z tym, który mi już dałeś i tylko my dwaj widzielibyśmy je naprawdę.

* * *

Voldemort wciąż stał jak zaklęty z wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach chłopaka. Sam, co prawda stchórzył, dając mu swój pierścień jako świstoklik, ale wielokrotnie myślał _(skrycie)_ o tej chwili, tyle że zawsze to on był tym, który pytał a zaczerwieniony Harry radośnie krzyczał, albo skromnie szeptał: _Tak._

Musiał jednak stwierdzić, że to było o wiele lepsze od jego wyobrażeń. Harry, który nie zgadzał się jedynie się na jego propozycję, a sam zwracał się do niego z tym pytaniem - udowadniając, że naprawdę chciał z nim być i nie czekał na jego deklaracje.

To, że jego chłopiec sam pierwszy o to spytał było upajające. W tej chwili Czarny Pan czuł się prawdziwie panem świata, teraz gdy naprawdę zdobył tego chłopaka, wiedział, że może zdobyć wszystko.

\- Vol...? - W głosie Harry'ego była nuta rozbawienia, ale... _czyżby i niepokoju?_

Natychmiast energicznie skinął głową, niezdolny do wydobycia głosu. Podszedł do chłopaka i chciał zdjąć pierścień z jego palca, ale ten trzymał się jak przykuty. Teraz Harry otwarcie się zaśmiał, nie złośliwie - tym ciepłym, radosnym rozpalającym go do wrzenia krwi śmiechem.

I nagle poczuł się głupio: _jak mógł zapomnieć: pierścień rodowy nie może być zdjęty przez nikogo - chyba że z martwej dłoni._ Harry pogłaskał jego rękę, wyczuwając to zakłopotanie mimo że był pewien, że go nie okazał. Sam zdjął go z palca i uroczyście nałożył na jego.

Pierścień przez chwilę się dopasowywał, a potem wygodnie ułożył rozbłyskując czerwonym światłem – potwierdzając szczerość intencji Harry'ego i oficjalnie poświadczając jego oświadczenie - obietnicę.

Czarny Pan dobrze wiedział, ze zachowuje się jak dziewczyna, ale miał to gdzieś, _zresztą Harry zrobił dokładnie to samo, kiedy założył ten od niego po raz pierwszy._ Podniósł rękę przyglądając się z zachwytem tej nowej ozdobie i natychmiast postanawiając przenieść na niego wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne - nie będzie nosił nic innego, poza tym pierścieniem.

 _Trzeba to jednak dokończyć, żeby było naprawdę oficjalnie._ Ujął dłoń Harry'ego i zdjął z niej świstoklik. Patrząc w oczy Harry'ego powtórzył jego słowa:

\- Chcę dać ci ten pierścień, zgodnie z jego przeznaczeniem. Nie chcę, nigdy nie chciałem być z kimkolwiek innym. Czy przyjmiesz go, jako potwierdzenie, że cię kocham i chcę spędzić z tobą życie?

Poczekał, aż Harry skinął głową i nałożył pierścień – tak jak trzeba. Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie i nastąpił kolejny rozbłysk, tym razem obu pierścieni.

 _Obietnice złożone i przyjęte._

Spojrzał na swojego chłopca – _nie, na swojego narzeczonego_ i ruszył drapieżnie do przodu chwytając go w ramiona i rzucając na łoże.

Harry oparł dłoń o jego pierś, zatrzymując zanim zatonął w jego ustach.

\- Mieliśmy chyba rzucić zaklęcia? - Zapytał odchylając głowę.

Voldemort cofnął się, patrząc na niego z osłupieniem. _Nie no, on to na poważnie?_ Jednak nie, bo znowu się radośnie zaśmiał cofając dłoń a za to owijając ręce wokół jego szyi. _I tak ma być!_ Z triumfalnym warknięciem wpił się zachłannie w te drgające od śmiechu wargi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22. Złoty Manipulator.**

Po pożegnaniu Harry'ego Voldemort usiadł na fotelu, co chwilę zerkając na swoją dłoń i zdobiący ją pierścień. Z jednej strony chciałby jak najszybciej wymienić go na ślubny, ale z drugiej... Wcale się z tym nie spieszył i nie chodziło tylko o to, że chciał się nim nacieszyć.

Kiedy zwiąże się ostatecznie ze Złotym Chłopcem nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać,.

Tylko jak na razie Harry musiał / chciał skończyć szkołę, a jeżeli przyzna się do niego to nie ma po co pojawiać się w Hogwarcie. Co prawda była jeszcze opcja, że mógłby się po prostu przenieść do Durmstrangu, tyle że na nią Harry nigdy by się nie zgodził...

Westchnął ciężko. Zresztą i on sam też _: lepiej mieć narzeczonego blisko siebie niż męża na drugim końcu Europy._

 _Poczeka..._

 _Albo..._

 _...Weźmie się skuteczniej do roboty i kiedy przejmie władzę Hogwart będzie jego._

 _Tak. To zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązania_. - Rzucił kolejne radosne / uszczęśliwione spojrzenie na pierścień i energicznie wstał ruszając w stronę swojego biurka. - _Musi dokładniej przejrzeć raporty i gazety._

 _Świat już zbyt długo czeka, aby go wziął._

* * *

Kiedy Harry coś sobie postanowił to zwykle się tego trzymał. Ponieważ w tę sobotę zespół Gryfonów nie miał meczu, ani też nie odbywał się żaden inny, który powinien oglądać, a po sprawdzeniu u Snape'a wiedział, że także dyrektor nie ma żadnych spotkań w Szkole ani poza nią, podszedł do Dumbledore'a tuż przed śniadaniem z prośbą, czy może się z nim spotkać po posiłku: _w osobistej, bardzo istotnej dla niego sprawie._

Staruszek, wielce zadowolony z tego, że Złoty Chłopiec chce z nim porozmawiać o swoich sprawach natychmiast się zgodził.

 _Kiedy dowie się o co chodzi na pewno już nie będzie taki zadowolony..._ \- Harry pomyślał sobie udając się do stołu Gryfonów, oczywiście jego wścibska z natury przyjaciółka nie mogła tego pominąć.

\- Nie mówiłeś nam, że masz jakąś sprawę do dyrektora, Harry? - Hermiona próbowała brzmieć neutralnie, ale słabo jej wyszło.

Ostatnio przyjaciel miał coraz więcej spraw, o których nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, coraz częściej też znikał nic nie mówiąc - _i nie chodziło tu tylko o spotkania z Malfoyem!_

Kiedy udał się do Gringotta po ten swój pierścień, też nic nie mówił, a przecież gdyby wiedziała mógłby jej przy okazji kupić potrzebną na Antyczne Runy księgę w Esach Floresach i nie musiałaby jej zamawiać sową, nie mając pewności, że dotrze na czas.

Chłopak oczywiście widział, jak zżera ją ciekawość i jak bardzo jest zazdrosna, że już nie mówi z nią o wszystkim co go dotyczy, ale to był jej problem. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować dzieląc się z nią swoimi planami, a tym bardziej swoją tajemnicą - już nieraz pokazała, że nie może jej zaufać.

Jeśli uważała, że Harry robi błąd to przekonana o swojej własnej nieomylności bez skrupułów donosiła na niego profesorom, _a w kwestii Voldemorta na pewno też by tak uważała i od razu by poleciała z nowiną do dyrektora._

Dlatego uśmiechnął się tylko, odpowiadając:

\- Przykro mi Herm, to sprawa osobista, potrzebuję jego zgody i pomocy w pewnej sprawie. - Widząc po jej minie, że nie ma zamiaru tego przyjąć i już otwiera usta, by domagać się szczegółów, uściślił. - Rodzinnej, to nie dotyczy ani was ani szkoły.

\- Przecież ty nie masz żadnej rodziny. - Wypaliła, _jakże delikatnie_.

Harry skrzywił się i sprostował.

\- Tak się składa, że mam żyjącą rodzinę, mugolską. Chociaż faktycznie nie o nich mi chodzi, to sprawy Potterów i jak mówiłem: ciebie to nie dotyczy. - Skończył twardo i przekręcił się, odwracając do niej tyłem, a po chwili wstał i usiadł po drugiej stronie Rona, między nim a Seamusem.

Stwierdzenie dziewczyny sprawiło mu przykrość i nie miał zamiaru dłużej z nią o tym dyskutować.

Wyczuwając jego zdecydowanie pogorszony nastrój Ron też się przesunął uniemożliwiając swojej dziewczynie dalsze zaczepianie ich przyjaciela, a kiedy wciąż próbowała się zza niego wychylić, powiedział wprost.

\- Hermiono, daj spokój, nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć... I nie musisz być taka wredna, dlatego, że Harry ma swoje sprawy... Rodzinne. - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, mimo że sam nie był wzorem taktu i dla niego ta jej uwaga była zbyt chamska i złośliwa.

Hermiona w końcu ustąpiła, chociaż nie dlatego, że poczuła się winna. Po prostu się obraziła - na nich obu i dlatego też się przeniosła, siadając obok dziewcząt z ich roku.

Ron spojrzał za nią zagryzając wargę.

\- Chyba mi teraz nie pomoże w pracach domowych, nie Harry? - Spytał, a raczej stwierdził ponuro.

Ponieważ to było z jego powodu i Ron stanął za nim, Harry poczuł się obowiązany mu pomóc.

\- Spróbujemy sami, a jakby nam nie szło to poproszę o pomoc Draco, na pewno poradzi sobie lepiej niż Hermiona.

Poczuł lekkie ukłucie winy, ze tak wykorzystuje Ślizgona, wiedząc doskonale, na co ten liczył, ale w końcu ich układ był nie całkiem jego pomysłem - to Malfoy ojciec pierwszy wymyślił całą uwodzicielską intrygę i tylko dzięki ich umowie Draco miał z nim spokój.

Po tym stwierdzeniu Ron już zupełnie się uspokoił, a nawet ucieszył. Z tego, co mówił mu Harry o swojej nauce z Malfoyem, chłopak miał talent i był o wiele przyjemniejszy i skuteczniejszy niż jego dziewczyna. Jego pracom i ocenom może to wyjść na dobre a z Hermioną jakoś się w końcu przeproszą - _chociaż lepiej się z tym nie spieszyć - jeżeli się pogodzą Harry może wycofać propozycję pomocy._

\- Super pomysł, kumplu. Dzięki. - Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Nie przejmuj się nią, jest przewrażliwiona, ale tylko my z nią wytrzymujemy, na pewno za jakiś czas zrozumie swój błąd i wróci przepraszając.

\- Pewno masz rację. - Harry zacmokał kiwając głową i wzruszył ramionami. Ron miał rację, dziewczyna była przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie i niewrażliwa na innych, ale zawsze jak się pokłócili, to potem przepraszała - nie żeby przyznawała się do błędu, ale przyznawała, że chce być z nimi w zgodzie.

Zaczął pogryzać przygotowaną wcześniej kanapkę i myśleć o bardziej interesującej kwestii: _jak zacząć rozmowę z Dumbledorem i jak zakończyć ją zgodnie z jego życzeniami?_

* * *

Dyrektor czekał na Harry'ego w holu przed Wielką Salą, _może bał się, że chłopiec zmieni zdanie?_

 _Nie ma szans, był zdecydowany dzisiaj to załatwić!_

Staruszek objął go ramieniem, prowadząc w stronę swojego gabinetu.  
\- Tak się cieszę, mój chłopcze, że się do mnie zwracasz, od dłuższego czasu już sobie nie rozmawialiśmy.

Harry przytaknął, to był bardzo dobry czas i chwalił go sobie, niestety były wciąż rzeczy, które musiał z nim załatwiać. Jeżeli nie chciał, by Obrońcy Jasności za bardzo zaczęli zagłębiać się w jego życie i nie dajże Boże szukać jego sekretów.

Chcąc podkreślić prywatny, swojski charakter ich relacji Dumbledore wskazał mu miejsce na fotelu przy małym stoliku w rogu gabinetu i sam usiadł obok, nalewając im obu herbatę i stawiając przed Harrym talerzyk z miodowymi ciastkami - chłopak zwykle je lubił, ale u dyrektora wszystko zawsze było przesłodzone, więc wziął jedno, żeby Starzec się odczepił i ugryzł najdrobniejszy kęs, rozpuszczając w ustach, zanim z oporami przełknął.

Spełniwszy obowiązek przeszedł do rzeczy.  
\- Dziękuję panie profesorze, że opiekował się Pan rzeczami moich rodziców i że pozwolił mi Pan ostatnio samemu jechać do Londynu i wziąć ten mój pierścień. Harry spojrzał na swoją rękę uśmiechając się bezwiednie. - To dla mnie naprawdę ważna sprawa.

Dumbledore zaczął się mitygować, że to żaden problem i takie tam, Harry go nawet nie słuchał, czekając aż skończy, by móc kontynuować.  
\- W tej samej skrzynce, w której go znalazłem było też dużo rodzinnych papierów. - Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, ale nadal uśmiechał się zachęcająco. - Na przykład akty własności do ich domu w Dolinie Godryka. - Zagryzł wargę, opuszczając głowę. _To wciąż bolało, teraz nawet bardziej..._

Wziął głęboki oddech, podnosząc głowę i odchrząknął, patrząc z determinacją w migoczące oczy czarodzieja.  
\- Był tam też akt na drugi dom - w Londynie. Myślę, że już wystarczająco długo stał pusty, chciałbym go odnowić i zamieszkać w nim, gdy będę musiał opuścić Hogwarts - już od najbliższych ferii. - Wyrzucił z siebie wprost, owijanie w bawełnę nic tu nie da.

\- Ależ Harry, nie możesz mieszkać sam. - Chłopak prychnął.

\- Jestem już wystarczająco duży by dać sobie radę sam, zresztą wujostwo też wcale się mną nie zajmowali, nie tylko sam musiałem dbać o siebie ale jeszcze pomagać ciotce dbać o dom, jestem prawie tak dobry jak każdy inny skrzat domowy. - Mówił dosadnie, dyrektor dobrze wiedział jak Dursleyowie go traktują, nie ma co udawać.

\- Harry, może mugolscy krewni cię nie kochają, ale ten dom daje ci ochronę. - Harry znowu prychnął: _"może"._

\- To jest ochrona krwi, prawda? - Dyrektor przytaknął. - A Voldemort ma teraz moją krew więc chroni go tak jak mnie? Może sobie spokojnie wejść do Dursleyów i dom będzie obu nas tak samo bronił. - Mówił zrezygnowanym, zmęczonym głosem, czując się trochę zażenowany, że musi tłumaczyć czarodziejowi, który uważał się za najmądrzejszego w świecie sprawy oczywiste nawet dla wioskowych głupków.

Nie żeby na jego naiwność narzekał - gdyby nie to nigdy Voldemort nie spotkałby się z nim sam na sam, a ponieważ w domu ciotki nie mogli walczyć zaczęli rozmawiać, rozmawiać; potem znowu, wreszcie mógł mówić co naprawdę myśli, nie dbając o maniery i zaczęli się rozumieć, lubić i... Czarny Pan stał się stałym gościem na Privet Drive - _dopóki nie zabrano Harry'ego do Kwatery._

Naprawdę wtedy za nim zatęsknił, dopóki czarnoksiężnik nie wpadł na pomysł, by go porwać, ten pierwszy raz - ich pierwszy raz, gdy się przekonali, że obaj tak samo tęsknią za sobą.

No i dzięki tej dyrektorskiej naiwności mogli te spotkania, tę znajomość pogłębiać, aż do dzisiaj.

Westchnął i już z uśmiechem mówił dalej:

\- Nawet jeśli w ostatnie wakacje udało mi się przetrwać, nie chcę dłużej liczyć tylko na łut szczęścia. Mam możliwość zapewnić sobie prawdziwe bezpieczeństwo i nie odrzucę jej. Nie może mnie pan zmusić do mieszkania u ciotki, jeżeli będę musiał po prostu ucieknę.

Dyrektor przyjrzał mu się, próbując dociec, czy mówi poważnie. Chyba doszedł do wniosku, że tak i z niechęcią ustąpił.  
\- Dobrze, jeżeli chcesz mój chłopcze nie musisz jechać do ciotki. Co powiesz na zamieszkanie w Kwaterze Zakonu? Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec chrzestny będzie bardzo ucieszony z twojego towarzystwa.

Harry bynajmniej ucieszony nie był.  
\- To wcale nie jest bezpieczniejsze miejsce! Co z niego za sekret, skoro aż tyle osób o nim wie?

\- Ależ, mój Harry. Wiedzą o nim tylko członkowie Zakonu - sami jaśni czarodzieje. Przyjaciele twoich rodziców.

Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami. _Nie jestem twoim Harrym!_  
\- Dobrze o tym wiem i wiem, że to przyjaciel i członek Zakonu zdradził moich rodziców. Chyba, że pan chce powtórki?! - Spytał bezlitośnie grając na uczuciach Starca.

Dumbledore się wzdrygnął i Harry szybko kontynuował, nie dając mu dojść do siebie.  
\- Chcę być bezpieczny w miejscu, które sam zabezpieczę: wszystkimi zaklęciami ochronnymi, jakie znajdę a najpierw rzucę Fideliusa. - Nie pozwolił dyrektorowi sobie przerwać, kończąc twardo. - I nie uczynię Strażnikiem żadnego z moich przyjaciół ani osób, które otwarcie walczą przeciw Voldemortowi. To od nich zacząłby poszukiwanie dojścia do mnie.

Czarodziej wyraźnie się zasępił, z trudem się godził z tym, że Harry nie ustąpi w kwestii swojego domu, ale liczył chociaż na to, że to on rzuci zaklęcie i pomoże mu wybrać Strażnika.  
\- Ależ, drogi chłopcze, to bardzo skomplikowane zaklęcie i wymagające wielkiej mocy. - Próbował jeszcze.

\- Nie! - Odparł twardo Harry, - sam pan zawsze powtarza, że mam przecież wielką moc, potężniejszą niż Czarny Pan. Dam radę. Dokładnie już zbadałem Zaklęcie Fideliusa i przećwiczyłem jego poszczególne elementy. Jestem pewien, że mogę je prawidłowo rzucić.

Był uparty, ale Dumbledore też nie zamierzał mu całkowicie ustąpić, miał jeszcze jeden pomysł.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby dopuścić do Tajemnicy swoich przyjaciół, to co powiesz na profesora Snape'a? - Harry prychnął i zmrużył oczy, otwierając usta, gotów obrzucić kandydata wyzwiskami.

\- Snape, ten zdrajca i sługus Voldemorta?! On mnie nienawidzi i sprzeda przy pierwszej okazji...

\- Profesor Snape... - Dyrektor niezrażony jego wybuchem spokojnie wyjaśniał swoje swój pomysł, podając nieodparte argumenty. - ...Nie nienawidzi cię, musi udawać, żeby Voldemort wierzył, że jest mu wierny. Profesor zawsze cię chronił, wiesz o tym i spełnia twoje warunki: nie jest twoim przyjacielem i nie walczy otwarcie z Voldemortem. A ja mu bezgranicznie ufam.

 _Co dowodzi, że jesteś starym głupcem -_ mając zabezpieczony przez Czarnego Pana umysł Harry mógł swobodnie to szczerze pomyśleć.

\- Nie lubię go... Ale może pan mieć rację... - Zaczął powoli, z wahaniem.

Dumbledore nie czekał, aż całkowicie przyzna mu rację. Postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące - zanim Harry zauważy, że wcale się na to nie zgodził - i natychmiast rzucił się do kominka, wywołując komnaty Severusa Snape'a.

* * *

Severus miał lepsze sposoby na spędzenie wolnego dnia ale uprzedzony przez Harry'ego siedział w salonie przed kominkiem, popijając herbatę i czekając na wezwanie od dyrektora.

Chociaż w sumie, mógłby się zając swoimi sprawami, _przekonanie Albusa do tego pomysłu na pewno trochę chłopakowi zajmie._ Odstawił filiżankę i wtedy rozległ się szum, a potem w zielonych płomieniach pokazała się mówiąca głowa:  
\- Severusie, mój chłopcze. - Snape skrzywił się, to "mój chłopcze" po tylu latach coraz bardziej działało mu na nerwy. - Czy możesz przenieść się do mojego gabinetu, mam do ciebie bardzo ważną sprawę.

Mimo całej uprzejmości, to wcale nie było pytanie. Skinął głową, bez słowa i gdy jego kominek był znowu pusty rzucił Tempus - _dopiero dwadzieścia minut po śniadaniu? Harry jest bez wątpienia Mistrzem Manipulacji!_

Wziął głęboki wdech i skrzywił się paskudnie, przygotowując na spotkanie drugiego gościa Dunbledore'a po czym rozluźnił trochę minę i ruszył w drogę. Kiedy wyszedł z kominka ujrzał Pottera i wzmocnił wyraz.  
\- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? Miałem swoje plany na dzisiaj.- Zapytał, poza tą wstępną reakcją całkowicie ignorując osobę Gryfona.

Albus usadził go w fotelu, wciskając mu w rękę talerz z ohydnie przesłodzonymi miodowymi ciasteczkami i zaczął tłumaczyć...

\- Chcesz, żebym to ja był Twoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? - Wprowadzony przed niego w temat Severus zwrócił się do Harry'ego okazując oczekiwane po nim zdziwienie.

\- Nie. Takie było życzenie dyrektora. - Złoty Chłopiec stwierdził ostro nie ukrywając swojej niechęci do osoby Snape'a i do pomysłu Dumbledore'a.

\- Harry... - Starzec zaczął, zdaniem profesora zbyt błagalnym tonem, _w końcu teoretycznie to on był tu szefem, a nie Potter._

\- Wiem dyrektorze. - Chłopak wszedł mu w słowo. - Pan tylko jemu ufa, ale ja jednak wcale nie aż tak bardzo.

Troszkę zdziwiony Severus pokazowo zmrużył oczy, zachowując urażone milczenie. _Przecież Harry właśnie tego sobie życzył, a teraz wciąż aż tak ostro oponuje, zamiast z oporami się zgodzić. Ciekawe, co ten chłopak znowu wykombinował?_

\- Chcę żeby zanim, tak jak Pan sobie życzy... - Zaakcentował, że spełnia wolę dyrektora, jak grzeczny chłopiec, jakim z pewnością nie był. - ...Zostanie moim Strażnikiem złożył mi przysięgę... Wieczystą... - Chwila milczenia i jeszcze bardziej stanowcze. - ... Że nie wyjawi mojego adresu nikomu, jeżeli na to nie pozwolę wskazując imiennie taką osobę.

Mistrz Eliksirów był pod wrażeniem.

 _Chłopak mówił z sensem i niby zgodził się na życzenia Starego Czarodzieja, ale jednocześnie zabrał mu możliwość wyciągnięcia przez niego od Severusa tej informacji. I słusznie, gdyby Dumbledore mu wprost kazał, nie miałby jak się tłumaczyć z odmowy - teraz już będzie mógł: przysięgą._

Zaprotestował jednak, ze świętym oburzeniem.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, gówniarzu! - _Epitety zawsze dodają szczerości wypowiedzi_. - Nie mam zamiaru składać ci żadnych przysiąg!

Przewidująco, zanim zdążył się rozkręcić dyrektor natychmiast zaczął uspokajać sytuację.

\- Ależ mój chłopcze, nie bądź obrażony, Harry ma swoje powody, by nikomu nie ufać. To całkiem naturalne życzenie i jeżeli tak postanowił myślę, że powinniśmy się zgodzić.

Snape milczał z odpowiednio ponurą miną. Wszystko szło dokładnie tak, jak Harry sobie wymyślił – _naprawdę był mistrzem manipulacji._ Wcale nie był zdziwiony zachowaniem Albusa - jak najbardziej słusznie pomyślał, że jeżeli nie zgodzą się na jego warunki Złoty Chłopiec po prostu wyparuje stąd oburzony i sam to zrobi, w końcu zawsze był bardzo samodzielny _\- tylko, że wtedy już bez żadnej kontroli z jego strony._

\- Jak rozkażesz, dyrektorze. - Powiedział w końcu, równie wyraźnie jak Harry akcentując, że nie robi tego dla chłopaka, a tylko na jego polecenie. _Niech Dumbledore się cieszy, że wszystkimi rządzi._

Starzec udał, że nie widzi niechętnych spojrzeń rzucanych sobie wzajemnie i także jemu przez obu swoich gości i ucieszony zatarł ręce.

\- Wspaniale, że się zgadzamy, chłopcy. - Obaj jego chłopcy zamruczeli coś niepochlebnie pod nosem, ale nie skomentowali. - To kiedy chcesz to zrobić, Harry? To skomplikowany obrzęd, ale mam tu odpowiednią księgę.

\- Jak już mówiłem sam znalazłem odpowiednią księgę w bibliotece i przygotowałem się do rzucenia Fideliusa. Jeżeli teraz będzie pan świadkiem przysięgi Pana Profesora Snape'a. - Złośliwy grymas pod adresem wyżej wymienionego. - To zaraz po tym mogę się z nim udać kominkiem na Pokątną a stamtąd obaj pójdziemy do mojego domu i przeprowadzimy rytuał.

Chłopak wyraźnie zaznaczył, że Dumbledore nie jest zaproszony: chociaż nawet gdyby tam był, to i tak po rzucenia zaklęcia zapomniałby lokalizacji.

Severus zastanowił się - _chyba, ze zostawiłby tam coś do zaczepienia zaklęcia śledzącego, Harry naprawdę dobrze się do tego przygotował._

Dyrektor ukrył skrzywienie ust, ale jak każdy z profesorów Hogwartu dobrze wiedział, że naciskanie na Pottera zwykle odnosiło odwrotny skutek, więc poddał się i ze zwyczajowym radosnym uśmiechem znowu zatarł dłonie – _jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli._

\- Dobrze, zatem nie ma co zwlekać - zaczynajmy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23. Jestem dzielny - samodzielny.**

Dom Potterów z zewnątrz wyglądał nie tak strasznie, jak Harry się obawiał, biorąc pod uwagę jak długo juz stał pusty, czyli co najmniej od czasu, kiedy jego rodzice przenieśli się do Doliny Godryka, ale może i wcześniej.

Miał na sobie zaklęcia odwracające uwagę, proste i nie wymagające wiele mocy: "Nie widzisz mnie" i "Nie ma tu nic interesującego".  
 _Na pusty budynek były wystarczające, ale jeżeli ma tu zamieszkać... -_ Harry pokręcił głową.

Ten kto go tak zostawił miał rację – bardziej konkretne osłony tylko niepotrzebnie zwracałyby na niego uwagę. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła - dom Harry'ego Pottera wymaga solidnych zabezpieczeń.

Przyjrzał się uważniej elewacji – ktoś o nią dbał przez te lata. W jednym z okien na piętrze zauważył jakiś ruch za firanką - czyli i w tej chwili ten ktoś tu był. Miał nadzieję, że to jego nowy – pierwszy własny skrzat domowy, a nie dzicy lokatorzy. Podszedł do drzwi, ale zanim zdążył dotknąć klamki same się otworzyły i wypadło zza nich mizerne i o wiele gorzej wyglądające niż samo miejsce, wyraźnie zaniedbane ale uszczęśliwione stworzenie.

\- Pan Potter! Nareszcie! Zgzytek taki szczęśliwy! Zgrzytek wiedział, że Pan przyjdzie, Zgrzytek czekał. - Skrzat pociągnął nosem i otwarł mokrą od łez twarz starą serwetką, w którą był ubrany.

Harry delikatnie odsunął go i starając się dotknąć czystszego miejsca zaprowadził skrzata za ramię do domu.  
 _Nie ma co tak stać i czekać aż ktoś zwróci na nich uwagę. Co prawda wydawało się, że są sami, ale kto wie…_

Snape wszedł za nimi do domu i zamknął drzwi. Od razu też przeszedł do konkretów:

\- Skrzat sam powitał cię jako Pottera, ale dobrze by było gdyby złożył formalną przysięgę jako Panu Domu, Harry i kiedy rzucisz Fideliusa obejmiesz także i jego. Dopiero potem, jak już będzie na pewno bezpiecznie możemy obejrzeć dom.

Skrzat wpatrzony w swojego Pana, nie zwrócił uwagi na drugiego czarodzieja. Harry uznał więc, że powinien go przedstawić.

\- To Mistrz Eliksirów Hogwartu, Zgrzytku profesor Severus Snape. Jest moim przyjacielem, będzie mnie tu często odwiedzał. Masz słuchać jego poleceń. - Skrzat skłonił się Snape'owi i wrócił do wpatrywania się w chłopaka.

Profesor był trochę oszołomiony jego oświadczeniem, owszem już od jakiegoś czasu uważał się za przyjaciela Harry'ego ale zaskoczyło go usłyszenie tego od niego, tak po prostu, zwyczajnie powiedzianego. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy i jak do tego doszło, ale to fakt _\- teraz są przyjaciółmi._

To nieustanne intensywne spojrzenie skrzata było dla Harry'ego trochę denerwujące, chociaż na szczęście, przynajmniej nie rzucał się by go obejmować, co stanowczo zbyt często zdarzało się Zgredkowi. Może chodziło o to, że Zgredek nie był oficjalnie jego sługą, a ten tu i owszem, dlatego zachowywał dystans i szacunek.

Odwrócił się od niego, rozważając słowa Mistrza Eliksirów.  
 _Miał rację, on też chciał zacząć od zaklęcia Fideliusa, żeby już się nie martwić, czy ktoś ich nie zauważył i znienacka nie wejdzie tu za nimi._ Ruszył przez wąski ciemny korytarz w stronę salonu. W domu nie było magicznych kul i najwyraźniej zabrakło też świec.

Skrzat nie został przez swoich panów zaopatrzony w gotówkę potrzebna do zadbania o dom, ale i tak widać było, że się starał. Na pewno nie była to w najmniejszym stopniu tak odpychająca nora, w jaką w czasie uwięzienia Syriusza zmienił się dom na Grimauld Place.

Salon był przestronny i wystarczająco zadbany, by bez obaw mgli dotykać wszystkich sprzętów.

\- Czy w domu nie ma nikogo oprócz ciebie, Zgrzytku? - Zaczął od podstawowej sprawy. Nie chciał zrobić nikomu krzywdy, a w momencie rzucania zaklęcia wszyscy nieproszeni goście - nie tylko czarodzieje, ale także mugole i magiczne istoty padną jego ofiarą tracąc pamięć, a jeśli go potem szybko nie opuszczą - życie.

Skrzat zadowolony, że Pan zapamiętał jego imię pokiwał głową trzęsąc uszami.

\- Tak, Panie Potter, Zgrzytek sam zajmuje się domem i pilnuje, żeby nikt tu nie wszedł. Nie ma żadnych obcych stworzeń.

Harry pochwalił go, obdarzając uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że Zgrzytek był idealnym sługą, wszystkie obawy, jakie mu przychodziły do głowy, od kiedy postanowił tu zamieszkać okazały się niepotrzebne. Mając Zgrzytka nie będzie potrzebował już od nikogo pomocy.

\- To bardzo dobrze, jesteś dobrym skrzatem. – Zgrzytek wyprostował się, unosząc dumnie uszy, _gdyby jeszcze zadbał o siebie tak jak o dom…_ Odwrócił się do Snape'a, nawiązując do jego rady.  
\- Czy jest jakaś specjalna formuła takiej przysięgi dla skrzatów?

\- Nie, musi tylko uznać cię za Pana Domu Potter i obiecać posłuszeństwo. Jesteś ostatnim z rodu, więc masz go na wyłączność.

Harry spojrzał na skrzata, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, uszczęśliwione stworzenie samo zaczęło:

\- Pan Harry Potter to jedyny Pan Potter, wszystko co należy do rodziny Potter jest jego własnością. Zgrzytek przysięga służyć tylko Panu Harry'emu Potterowi, Zgrzytek zrobi wszystko, co Pan Harry Potter zażąda.

Krótkie spojrzenie na Snape'a, ten skinął głową _\- to wystarczy_.

Można się więc wziąć za to, po co przyszli. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty wielką księgę: „Kompendium zaklęć niezbędnych do przetrwania wśród wrogów." Profesor oczywiście natychmiast podszedł obejrzeć, co tam ma.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem tego w naszej bibliotece... - Zmarszczył brew, podejrzewając kolejne dzieło z Mrocznego Zamku.

\- Może po prostu była dla ciebie za jasna, żebyś ją zauważył? Ale faktycznie powinieneś się nią zainteresować, jak na razie tylko dyrektor ją wypożyczał. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, w międzyczasie otwierając księgę, potrzebne zaklęcie miał zaznaczone zakładką. Podniósł wzrok. - Tak przynajmniej twierdzi pani Pince.

\- Nie dziwiła się, po co ona tobie?

\- Przestań, jestem Złotym Chłopcem, najbardziej zagrożonym z zagrożonych. Tytuł wskazuje, że to dzieło dokładnie dla mnie, powinienem nie tylko ją przeczytać, ale wykuć na pamięć.. - Zamyślił się. - Zastanawiam się za to, czy powinienem / czy mogę Jemu ją pokazać? - Spojrzał pytająco na profesora. - Czy to będzie tylko dbanie o przetrwanie partnera - czy już zdrada?

Chłopak był naprawdę zmartwiony, chciał chronić Voldemorta, ale przecież sam mu powtarzał, ze nie chce brać udziału w tej wojnie, a to byłoby otwarte zdradzanie wrogowi metod obrony Jasnej strony.

\- Księga jest ogólnie dostępna, jestem pewien, że sam może ją zdobyć. - Uspokoił Harry'ego, jednocześnie postanawiając, ze sam zapyta Czarnego Pana, czy taką posiada. Rzeczywiście było dziwne, że sam dotąd nie zwrócił na nią uwagi - to kompendium na pewno zawierało większość, jeżeli nie wszystkie zaklęcia, które będą musieli złamać, żeby dostać się do Ministerstwa i innych twierdz Jasności. To prawdziwy skarb.

\- Lepiej zaczynaj, Harry, już dość długo tu jesteśmy. – Wrócił do tematu, odciągając uwagę chłopaka od tej kwestii.

Westchnąwszy Harry przyłożył karty księgi figurką lwa znajdującą się na stole, żeby mu się nie zamknęła w trakcie rzucania zaklęcia.  
\- Słusznie. Zgrzytku, podejdź do mnie, ty też profesorze. - Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Ja, Harry James Potter, jedyny właściciel tego domu i wszystkiego co w nim jest czynię go niewidzialnym dla wszystkich poza mną, moim sługa Zgrzytkiem i Mistrzem Eliksirów Severusem Snapem. - Wykonał skomplikowany taniec różdżką i salon zaczął się wypełniać zielonkawą mgiełką, która rozpełzała się po całym domu i okrywała go także z zewnątrz. Kiedy poza oknami nie było widać już nic poza zieloną poświatą, mówił dalej.

\- Jedynie Ja Harry James Potter, mój sługa Zgrzytek i Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape będziemy widzieć ten dom i będziemy mogli do niego wejść. Zamykam wszelkie drogi dostępu: fizyczne i magiczne. - Mgła zaczęła się przesunąć coraz bardziej na zewnątrz domu tworząc wzdłuż granic jego posesji solidną zieloną ścianę.

\- Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek wiedział o tym domu, zapomni gdzie on był i do kogo należał i wszystkie wspomnienia mogące go doprowadzić do tego miejsca. Jedyną osobą, która może komukolwiek udzielić informacji o nim i jego lokalizacji jest Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape, którego niniejszym czynię Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. - Ostatni ruch różdżką, tym razem krótki, wiążący zaklęcie z tym miejscem.

Ściany zieleni rozbłysły. Potem zielona tafla uniosła się z ziemi i przecięła cały dom kończąc wysoko na niebie, by po chwili wrócić na dół znikając w podłogach, zapewne przeszywając tez piwnice, aż do głębokości, gdzie nie było już nic należącego do domu.

Po kilku sekundach wszystko znowu rozbłysło i koniec - zrobione, a potem rozległ się trzask i coś spadło z szaty Harry'ego, schylił się podnosząc małego błyszczącego żuka. Znał go już dość dobrze z czwartego roku.

\- To Rita Skeeter, musiała nas zauważyć na ulicy i się do mnie przyczepiła szukając sensacji, - Szturchnął palcem nieruchomego owada, zero reakcji. Nie wyglądał na martwego, ale z obawą w oczach spojrzał na profesora szukając potwierdzenia.

Snape skinął głową.

\- Zaklęcie wyczyściło jej ostatnie wspomnienia, jak na takie małe stworzonko to wielka moc, będzie przez jakiś czas nieprzytomna, ale jeżeli ją usuniemy z domu, przeżyje. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz jej teraz rozgnieść? - Zaproponował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, dobrze wiedział ile ta kobieta napsuła krwi Harry'emu w zeszłym roku, jednak Złoty Chłopiec nie był aż tak mściwy.

\- Gdyby zaklęcie przypadkiem ją załatwiło to bym się nie załamał, ale z zimną krwią nie mogę. - Pokręcił głową, a potem ze smutkiem nią pokiwał _\- skoro żuka zauważył to musi ją uratować._

Snape niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał.

\- W porządku, zatem wezmę ją do kieszeni i wyrzucę w jakimś zaułku po drodze do Dziurawego Kotła.

\- Dom już zniknął wszystkim z oczu, więc na razie możemy zrobić przerwę. - Chłopak spojrzał na skrzata i wyciągnął jeden z worków z galeonami zabranych wcześniej z krypty podając mu go - _skoro już ogłosił się Panem tego domu, czas coś z nim zrobić._

\- Masz tutaj pieniądze na zakupy, Zgrzytku - kup wszystko, czego nie możesz zrobić przy użyciu magii a co jest potrzebne, by utrzymać dom w cywilizowanym stanie i jakieś porządne jedzenie dla siebie i dla mnie. ( _Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak skrzat sobie radził, kiedy był tu sam przez tyle lat, bez funduszy)_. – Spojrzał na starą brudną serwetkę, w którą był ubrany skrzat i na równie brudne uszy i twarz, kończynom wolał się nie przyglądać.

\- Ale najpierw porządnie się umyj i oczyść też i zaceruj swoją serwetkę, masz wyglądać czysto i schludnie. – Skrzat wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego, skrzywiony, że po tylu latach samowoli ktoś znowu mówi mu co ma robić a jednocześnie uszczęśliwiony _– z tego samego powodu._

Harry wiedział, że Hermiona pewnie by go potępiła za takie wykorzystywanie tego stworzenia, ale nie był aż takim idealistą, ani głupcem, by go od razu uwolnić. Skrzat wyglądał na wiernego i oddanego, ale wcale go nie znał, a za to Zgrzytek znał wszystkie tajemnice tego domu i rodziny Potterów. _Gdyby dał mu wolność, szybko mógłby tego pożałować._

Zresztą nie martwił się Hermioną, bo nie miał zamiaru jej tu zaprosić, ani żadnego innego z przyjaciół i znajomych. To miejsce jest jego - tylko jego, żadnych nieproszonych, niezapowiedzianych gości, żadnych wścibskich gryfonów, którzy uwielbiają wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Ten dom będzie otwarty tylko dla Snape'a i Voldemorta.

Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy nie będzie musiał już dłużej kłamać, ale obawiał się, że kiedy już wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, to grono jego przyjaciół - poza wyżej wymienionymi - znacznie się przerzedzi - niewykluczone, że do zera. Już Ślizgona Malfoya jego Gryfoni z trudem zaakceptowali - sam Dziedzic Slytherina na pewno będzie nie do przełknięcia.

Przeczesał włosy, wypuszczając powietrze, a z nim smutne myśli. _Nie czas na to._

 _Na razie znalazł swoje schronienie, gdzie może być sobą nic nie ukrywając._ Uśmiechnął się do czarodzieja stojącego przy oknie obserwującego ulicę.

\- Dzięki, profesorze.

Snape uniósł kpiąco brew.

\- Robię tylko to, co każe mi dyrektor.

\- Jak my wszyscy. - Harry zaśmiał się radośnie. - Wiem, że jesteśmy już niewidzialni, ale wolałbym jednak rzucić jeszcze inne zaklęcia ochronne. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejną księgę i rozłożył ją na stoliku.

Profesor podszedł, aby zobaczyć co ma zamiar wykonać, podniósł okładkę i na głos przeczytał tytuł:

\- "Tajemne tajemnice - zabezpieczenia bez granic". - Spoważniał, patrząc pytająco na chłopaka. - To już na pewno nie są jasne zaklęcia. Skąd masz tę księgę?

\- A jak myślisz? - Harry uniósł brew. - Kiedyś zauważyłem ją u Niego, więc wczoraj specjalnie jej poszukałem, myśli że potrzebowałem czegoś do szkoły, bo na razie nie powiedziałem mu o tym domu - chcę najpierw go dokładnie zabezpieczyć.

\- Na pewno będzie pod wrażeniem. - Snape zapewnił go z poważną miną.

Harry zmarszczył czoło podejrzewając kpinę, ale zaraz rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu.

\- Lepiej żeby był, albo drugi raz go nie zaproszę. - Pokiwał głową udając powagę. - Pomożesz mi z tymi osłonami?

\- Oczywiście. - Mężczyzna skinął potwierdzająco. - Mogę ci pomóc z formułami i ukierunkowaniem mocy, ale to twoje sanktuarium więc musisz wszystko pieczętować swoją mocą. - Przerzucał kolejne karty. - Zresztą większość z tych zaklęć wymaga mocy, której nie posiadam. Tylko wy dwaj moglibyście je rzucić, a skoro nie chcesz Jego pomocy...? - Przechylił głowę patrząc pytająco.

Chłopak pokręcił głową przecząco. Snape za to głową pokiwał.

\- ...Oczywiście, musisz tu wszystko zrobić sam. - Rozejrzał się po salonie i podszedł do kominka. Na półce stała miseczka z proszkiem fiuu. - Uprzedzę dyrektora, że chcesz tu zostać dzisiaj i jeszcze może jutro.

\- Jutro to chciałbym tez zostać tu na noc. - Harry zarumienił się i Snape od razu się domyślił, że nie chce nocować sam. Faktycznie, dom trzeba "ochrzcić". Nie skomentował tego, wracając do bieżących spraw.

\- Najpierw pokaż mi, które osłony chcesz postawić i pójdę na Pokątną, żeby zwykłą drogą wrócić do Hogwartu. Lepiej niech dyrektor uważa, ze zrobiłem swoje i zostawiłem cię z tym bałaganem.

Harry przyznał mu rację, on sam ma powód, żeby tu zostać, ale Snape nie _\- Dumbledore nie powinien myśleć, że z własnej woli mu pomagał, jeżeli zacznie szukać powodu tej nagłej sympatii może coś znaleźć..._

\- Wezmę ze swojego magazynku potrzebne ci składniki i eliksiry a po lunchu tu wrócę. Myślę, że tę podstawową osłonę najlepiej żebyś rzucił jeszcze dzisiaj, to w nocy sobie odpoczniesz a jutro zrobimy resztę. Ale na razie, jak mnie nie będzie otwórz dla mnie Kominek, żebym nie musiał potem chodzić po mieście, tylko mógł przyjść tutaj bezpośrednio z moich komnat.

\- Dobry pomysł. - Szybko przejrzał "Tajemne tajemnice..." pokazując profesorowi, o które zaklęcia mu chodzi i w jakiej kolejności. Snape wszystko notował samopiszącym piórem na wyjętym z kieszeni zwoju.

Tymczasem Harry przeglądał znowu pierwszą księgę, szukając odpowiedniego zaklęcia dla sieci fiuu. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie unosząc wzrok.  
\- Mam: "Jak Kominki zabezpieczone Fideliusem można otworzyć dla wybranych miejsc, blokując przejście dodatkowo przed użyciem go przez osoby niedopuszczone do tajemnicy?".

Wczytał się uważniej.

\- Nie trzeba żadnych dodatkowych elementów, tylko sama inkantacja... - Przeczytał jeszcze coś mrucząc pod nosem i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Snape'a. - Prosta sprawa, załatwię to w dwadzieścia minut, zostaw mi tylko to pióro albo jakiś inny obiekt, potrzebuję coś z twoją magiczną sygnaturą.

Profesor podszedł i podał mu je, zaglądając przy tej okazji przez ramię do księgi.

\- Proste, ale potrzebuje sporej rezerwy magicznej. - Machnął głową zachęcająco, odsuwając się na bok. - Bierz się do roboty, Mistrzu. A ja teraz cię pożegnam. - Skłonił się i ruszył do drzwi, wychodząc znikąd na ulicę.

* * *

Wiedząc, ze dyrektor z niecierpliwością czeka na jego raport z tej wyprawy Severus nie udał się z Dziurawego Kotła do swoich komnat, tylko do jego gabinetu, z którego rankiem wyruszyli razem z Harrym.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Albus natychmiast na jego widok odłożył czytane właśnie papiery i wskazał mu miejsce na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- No i jak tam wam poszło, chłopcy?

 _Nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, bo po rzuconym zaklęciu musiał zapomnieć o wyglądzie i lokalizacji Domu Potterów, ale skoro sobie życzył, Severus poda mu więcej informacji._

\- Dom jest zadbany i czysty, skrzat Potterów naprawdę świetnie się spisał – można tam bez problemu natychmiast zamieszkać. Potter od razu po przybyciu rzucił Fideliusa i prosi cię o pozwolenie, żeby tam zostać do wieczora i jutro na cały dzień, może także na noc – chce jeszcze rzucić na wszelki wypadek inne zaklęcia ochronne i postawić osłony.

Dyrektor zacmokał kiwając głową. _Słuszna decyzja._

\- A z jakiej księgi korzysta? – Wcześniej w wirze konwersacji zapomniał chłopaka o to zapytać.

\- "Kompendium zaklęć niezbędnych do przetrwania wśród wrogów."

\- Tak, znam to dzieło. Dobrze, że to z niego korzysta, jest tam naprawdę duży wybór zaklęć. – Kolejne kiwnięcie głową. – Harry ma rację chcąc się porządnie zabezpieczyć. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje przełamać, czy obejść Fideliusa to dzięki temu i tak będzie bezpieczny, a przynajmniej na pewno go nie zaskoczą.

Jego oczy zwilgotniały na wspomnienie rodziców Harry'ego, którym nie zapewnił żadnych dodatkowych zabezpieczeń _. Sami nie mieli takiej mocy, jak Złoty Chłopiec, ale on miał i powinien o to zadbać._

\- Dziękuję ci, Severusie za to, że mu pomogłeś. – Powiedział smutnym zmęczonym głosem.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, demonstracyjne powstrzymując się od prychnięcia: „ _że niby miał w tym wybór_?" i od skomentowania nadmiernej troski dyrektora o Złotego Chłopca. Aby nie sprawiać wrażenia, że się śpieszy, zrezygnował z kominka i normalnie wyszedł z gabinetu postanawiając przejść się do swoich Komnat.

Miał wystarczająco wiele czasu, by zebrać i spakować wszystkie potrzebne do zaklęć Harry'ego komponenty i zabrać je ze sobą do Casa Potter od razu, gdy wróci z lunchu.

* * *

Kiedy profesor zniknął, Harry od razu zajął się udostępnieniem mu kominka, a potem korzystając z wolnego czasu, postanowił obejrzeć swoją siedzibę. Kiedy chodził po pokojach od czasu do czasu słyszał z kuchni i salonu trzaski aportacji – skrzat znosił do domu zakupione przez siebie produkty.

Postanowił, ze w tej sprawie da mu wolną rękę. Zgrzytek był wystarczająco kompetentny, by utrzymać dom, nie mając żadnych funduszy, zatem na pewno będzie też wiedział lepiej od niego, na co należy je wydać i co jest najbardziej potrzebne.

 _W końcu po to bierze się skrzata, żeby samemu się tym nie przejmować. Czarodzieje są od czarowania._

Dom Potterów, był mniej więcej takiej wielkości, jak ten Syriusza. Postanowił zacząć zwiedzanie od samego dołu. W piwnicach znajdowała się małą pracownia eliksirów – nie było tam żadnych nowych składników, ale nie było też żadnych przeterminowanych a stoły i wszelakie sprzęty też były wyczyszczone.

Harry naprawdę był pod coraz większym wrażeniem. Skrzat nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że jego Pan się dzisiaj zjawi a wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

 _Szkoda, że nie mógł mu dać jakiegoś przyodziewku, żeby sam się równie dobrze prezentował, ale Snape mógłby, chyba… Musi go zapytać, jak to dokładnie działa. Hermiona rozkładała w Hogwarcie czapki skrzatom, ale one należały do szkoły a dziewczyna była uczennicą._

 _Zgrzytek był jego a Snape ani nie był jego rodziną ani tu nie mieszkał, chyba że uczynienie go tu Strażnikiem Tajemnicy mogło mieć znaczenie. Trzeba to ustalić_ , kiwnął głową potwierdzając podjętą decyzję i zajrzawszy jeszcze do dwóch malutkich magazynów, w których nie było nic ciekawego wrócił na parter.

Tutaj był tylko salon, który już widział i kuchnia. Kiedy tam dotarł okazało się, że faktycznie, cała jest pełna paczek i woreczków, które już wymyty skrzat owinięty w czystą, chociaż pocerowaną serwetkę rozpakowywał i rozkładał rzeczy po szafkach i w spiżarni.

Uznał, że nie ma po co mu przeszkadzać i wycofał się, żeby obejrzeć piętra. Na pierwszym piętrze nad salonem znajdowała się główna sypialnia, urządzona w barwach gryfońskich, miał tam łóżko, szafkę, komodę i dużą szafę w ścianie oraz łazienkę.

Na razie poza meblami i dywanem oraz zasłonami pokój był pusty, tak jak i łazienka, ale Harry nie wątpił, że skrzat zakupił także nowe pościele, ręczniki, mydła i co tam jeszcze potrzeba, żeby się w niej zadomowić.

W kolejnym pokoju nad kuchnią znalazł bibliotekę z dużym kominkiem, ale tego już postanowił nie otwierać do sieci, im więcej punktów rozluźnienia osłon, tym większe ryzyko. Biblioteka była dość bogato wyposażona, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że były tu tylko dozwolone księgi.

 _Potterowie byli naprawdę Jaśni do szpiku kości.._

 _Ale to się teraz zmieniło, wprowadzi tu trochę urozmaicenia._

Przy bibliotece był gabinet do pracy z ciężkim dębowym biurkiem i szafami i komodą na dokumenty i przybory do pracy. W żadnym z pomieszczeń Harry nie widział obrazów, widać jego przodkowie poważnie traktowali niebezpieczeństwo porozumiewania się między sobą przez ich rezydentów. Tego akurat nie planował zmienić.

Na drugim piętrze domu miał cztery małe sypialnie, dla rodziny i gości, także puste poza meblami, a na ostatniej kondygnacji poddasze, było tam małe wyraźnie używane łóżeczko, trochę mebli i dziwacznych drobiazgów – musiało to być miejsce zamieszkania skrzata.

Harry postanowił, że skoro nie może go sam lepiej ubrać, to przynajmniej powinien dać mu nowe meble i jakiś dywanik i zasłonki. Pracowite stworzenie zasługiwało na nagrodę.

Obchodzenie domu trochę mu zajęło, kiedy rzucił Tempus okazało się, że już czas na lunch i faktycznie, gdy zszedł do kuchni znalazł zastawiony dla siebie stół. Podziękował Zgrzytkowi i uprzedził, że zostanie tu do wieczora, ale na kolację musi już być w szkole. Jutro rano wróci i też spędzi w domu cały dzień, a także będzie miał gościa i obaj zostaną na noc.

Na razie wołał nie mówić, kto nim będzie, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał Zgrzytka o tym uprzedzić. Nie wiadomo jak skrzat może zareagować na widok Czarnego Pana, widział jak Zgredek bez problemu odrzucił Malfoya stając w jego obronie. Jeżeli jego skrzat zaatakuje tak Voldemorta ten go zabije, a na to nie mógł pozwolić,

Zgrzytek, wielce ucieszony tym, że dom wraca do życia zniknął biorąc się do dalszej pracy, a Harry wziął się za jedzenie - _musiał nabrać sił, bo także i przed nim jest dużo ciężkiej pracy._

* * *

Nieobecność Harry'ego na lunchu nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale kiedy nie mógł go także później znaleźć, Ron zaczął się niepokoić - Harry obiecał mu wspólną naukę i miał nadzieję, że o tym nie zapomniał.

Na obiedzie chłopaka dalej nie było i jego niepokój znacznie wzrósł. Hermiona, która już zaczynała się łamać i usiadła znowu na swoim miejscu, kiedy Harry nie pojawił się po piętnastu minutach posiłku zapomniała całkiem, że była na Rona obrażona i zaczęła z nim rozmowę:

\- Już dość długo nie ma Harry'ego - nie mówił ci, gdzie się wybiera? - Ron pokręcił przecząco głową, skoro jego dziewczyna udawała, że nic się nie stało, to nie miał zamiaru z nią o tym dyskutować. _Niewykluczone, że jednak będzie potrzebował jej pomocy_. - Dumbledore wygląda na spokojnego. - Zagryzła wargę, myśląc intensywnie. - Ale nie zaszkodzi jeżeli go zapytamy, gdzie jest Harry. - Stanowczo skinęła głową.

Jak mówiła tak zrobiła, po obiedzie podeszła do stołu profesorskiego, zanim dyrektor zdążył wstać do wyjścia.

\- Czy mogę z panem porozmawiać, profesorze? - Spytała z poważną, zaniepokojoną miną. Ron stał przy niej, trochę wycofany - nie chciał się w to mieszać, ale nie zostawi jej samej.

Siedzący obok dyrektora Snape prychnął drwiąco kręcąc głową, dobrze wiedział, ze ta wścibska dziewucha chce wyciągnąć od dyrektora, gdzie jest Harry. Miał nadzieję, że skoro chłopiec sam tego nie zrobił to dyrektor uszanuje jego decyzję i też jej nic nie powie.

Bez słowa wyminął gryfonów, nie miał na nich czasu, mieli jeszcze z Harrym sporo do zrobienia. Jeżeli Złoty Chłopiec miał wrócić na kolację musiał mu szybko donieść kolejną porcję eliksirów. Tych do zaklęć ale i innych - dla niego samego: wzmacniających i odnawiających magiczną rezerwę - ten dzień był dla chłopaka wyczerpujący.

Ponieważ pozostali profesorowie także zdążyli opuścić Wielką Salę, Dumbledore skinął na Hermionę, że może mówić.

\- Harry'ego nie ma od rana, panie profesorze, niepokoimy się o niego. - Mówiła w liczbie mnogiej, chociaż stojący za nią Ron w żaden sposób nie dawał do zrozumienia, że ją popiera. - Wiem, że z panem rozmawiał po śniadaniu...?

Dyrektor przez chwile tylko na nią patrzył, uważnie, jakby chcąc zobaczyć jej prawdziwe intencje. Hermiona wyprostowała się: _nie miała nic do ukrycia, szczerze martwiła się o przyjaciela (i bardzo chciała wiedzieć, o czym nie chciał jej powiedzieć)._

\- Pan Potter był u mnie rano, prosił o pozwolenie na wyjście w celu załatwienia swoich prywatnych spraw. Pozwoliłem mu na to, ma wrócić wieczorem.

Dla dziewczyny to nie wystarczyło.

\- Prywatne sprawy?

Do tej pory uśmiechnięty z iskierkami w oczach czarodziej spoważniał i rzucił jej karcące spojrzenie.

\- Panno Granger, skoro pani przyjaciel nie powiedział wam, w jakiej sprawie wychodzi to ja też nie mogę tego zrobić. Jeżeli będzie uważał to za stosowne, sam wszystko wyjaśni. Czy to wszystko? - Zakończył już zupełnie surowo.

Hermiona chciałaby dalej dyskutować, ale Ron pociągnął ją za rękaw i wyszedłszy przed nią po raz pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Tak, panie profesorze, to wszystko. Dziękujemy za rozmowę. Do widzenia. - Ukłonił się odwracając się do niej i piorunując ją wzrokiem, żeby zrobiła to samo.

Ron rzadko próbował nią radzić, ale kiedy mu się to zdarzało, zawsze osiągał zamierzony efekt. Może przez zaskoczenie, a może lubiła, kiedy był stanowczy? Nie wnikał, wystarczy, że dała spokój dyrektorowi i pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić.

Za drzwiami zresztą od razu chciał się rozstać, Hermiona planowała się wziąć za lekcje a Ron z chłopakami miał polatać. ( _Wciąż liczył na to, że jednak uczyć się będzie z Harry'm i Draco)._

Dziewczyna po szybkim namyśle uznała, że równie dobrze może czytać na trybunach i w końcu poszli razem.

* * *

Kiedy Snape zjawił się z potrzebnymi dodatkami obaj z Harry'm wzięli się ostro do pracy – zaklęcie za zaklęciem, omal nie przegapiając pory obiadu, na który profesor wrócił do zamku, a Harry zjadł u siebie dodając do niego też przyniesione przez Mistrza eliksiry i korzystając z przerwy trochę odpoczął.

A potem znowu rzucanie zaklęć. Na kolację i na noc Harry także miał wrócić do Hogwartu, ale już na godzinę wcześniej Snape kazał mu przerwać i coś zjeść popijając eliksirami. Na jego protesty wyjaśnił krótko.

\- Bez obaw, zanim wrócimy do Zamku znowu zgłodniejesz, a teraz musisz się wzmocnić. Dyrektor wie, czym się dzisiaj zajmujesz, ale inni uczniowie nie – jeżeli pojawisz się wyglądając jak śmierć na chorągwi zaczną się niepotrzebne plotki.

Harry zmarszczył się, owszem z tym ostatnim miał rację, ale co do dyrektora…  
\- A co, jeśli Dumbledore się zainteresuje czemu tak dobrze wyglądam? Czy nie lepiej, żebym się tak u niego zjawił i niech sam przygotuje albo każe tobie coś mi podać przed kolacją.

Po chwili zastanowienia Snape pokręcił głową.  
\- Lepiej nie. Jeżeli będziesz dobrze wyglądał to albo pomyśli, że się za bardzo nie wysilałeś, albo że jesteś jeszcze potężniejszy niż myślał – obie wersje są dla ciebie korzystne.

Harry poddał się i zjadł więc posiłek przyniesiony na polecenie Mistrza Eliksirów przez Zgrzytka, a ponieważ nie chciał, żeby dyrektor wiedział, że częściowo odblokował kominek nie skorzystali z prostszej drogi, tylko poszli ze Snapem (który nie chciał go puścić samego) do Dziurawego Kotła i stamtąd Harry wrócił do gabinetu Dumbledore'a profesor do siebie

Dokładnie tak, jak przewidział Snape, na jego widok dyrektor po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się zaczął dociekać, jakie zaklęcia dodatkowe postanowił rzucić, chłopak jednak odparł, że nie może mu tego powiedzieć.

\- Za dużo jest portretów w pana gabinecie, profesorze. To że poinformują kogoś, ze mam dom i go zabezpieczam raczej mi nie zaszkodzi ale informacje o konkretnych zaklęciach wolałbym zachować dla siebie.

Nie spodobało się to dyrektorowi, ale poza surowym spojrzeniem, na które Harry nawet nie mrugnął nie próbował go naciskać.

Mając jeszcze dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia kolacji Harry udał się do Wieży, po drodze mijając uczniów, którzy już schodzili do Wielkiej Sali. Trudno, znowu się spóźni, ale musiał się umyć i przebrać. A wieczorem powinien wybrać część ubrań i inne rzeczy, które nie są mu koniecznie potrzebne w szkole, ale nie mógł ich zostawić u Dursleyów i przenieść je jutro do domu.

 _Dom, jak to pięknie brzmi - jego prawdziwy, własny dom._

* * *

Oczywiście pierwsze spojrzenie po wejściu na Wielkiej Sali Harry skierował na Malfoya, witając go uśmiechem _\- w końcu to jego chłopak, no i będzie go jeszcze dzisiaj potrzebował_. Podszedł do stołu Slytherinu i pochylił się opierając jedną rękę o dłoń Draco leżącą na stole a drugą obejmując jego ramiona i szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Kiedy odchylił się, jego Ślizgon entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

Obdarzywszy go kolejnym uśmiechem posłał mu całusa i wypełniwszy obowiązek ruszył w stronę stołu gryfonów. Od razu zauważył, że Ron i Hermiona siedzą razem - czyli dziewczyna już przestała być obrażona, co niestety wcale nie oznaczało że nie będzie go znowu wypytywać.

Dla bezpieczeństwa usiadł między Ronem i Seamusem. Uprzedzając pytania Rona, sam pierwszy zapytał:  
\- Gotowy do nauki, czy może już sam się tym zająłeś?

Ron spojrzał na niego, jak na głupka, odpowiadając przewidująco.  
\- Jasne, dwa razy. - Skrzywił się. - Za kogo mnie masz, Harry? Umówiliśmy się, więc czekałem na ciebie.

\- W porządku, chciałbym dzisiaj zrobić wszystko, bo jutro znowu muszę wybyć i wracam w poniedziałek przed lekcjami. Od razu po kolacji idziemy po torby i do biblioteki. Poprosiłem Draco, żeby do nas dołączył, kiedy będzie mógł.

Ronowi to wystarczyło do szczęścia: Zrobią dzisiaj wszystko, więc jutro będzie miał znowu wolny dzień na latanie, a że od razu ma przyjść Draco, to na pewno szybko skończą. _Dzięki Merlinowi, że Harry umawia się z tym Ślizgonem._


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24. Gość w dom…**

Harry chciał wykonać całość wybranych zabezpieczeń w ciągu tego weekendu, zatem jak dzień wcześniej także i w niedzielę od razu po śniadaniu pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i kolejny raz skorzystał z uprzejmości Dumbledore'a, by wybrać się na Pokątną. Przy sobie miał torbę z rzeczami, które sobie rano przygotował - nie było tego wiele.

Zajrzał więc jeszcze po drodze do kilku sklepów, kupując brakujące przybory do gabinetu / pokoju do nauki i trochę gotowych, dopasowujących się ubrań. Nie miał za wiele porządnych ciuchów po Dudleyu a nowych do tej pory nie kupował, bo podczas wakacji musiałby je zabrać na Privet Drive i Dursleyowie od razu by się zainteresowali _\- skąd wziął na to pieniądze?_

Teraz nareszcie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, mógł kupować wszystko, czego potrzebował i trzymać to w swoim domu. Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj, na razie jednak musiał się trochę hamować - nie miał czasu na buszowanie po sklepach i nie miał aż tak wiele gotówki.

Oczywiście dyrektor na pewno bez problemu zabierze go do Gringotta, żeby mógł wziąć fundusze na ten cel, ale Harry nie chciał, żeby Dumbledore wiedział ile i na co wydaje.

 _Trzeba było skorzystać z okazji ostatnim razem i zamiast kilku woreczków z galeonami wziąć porządny wór._ Chociaż gdyby nie uwaga profesora to nie miałby nic, bo przejęty znalezionym pierścieniem i papierami w ogóle o tym zapomniał.

Ale jest jak jest, niestety, dopóki nie skończy siedemnastu lat musi akceptować opiekę Dumbledore'a, Czarodziej przyzwyczajony jest do buntowniczego charakteru Złotego Chłopca, ale na całkowite spuszczenie go z oka na pewno nie przystanie.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł z pakunkami do swojego domu Snape już tam był i właśnie kończył przygotowywać dla niego kolejne zestawy składników potrzebnych do dzisiejszego planu zaklęć.

Najpierw Harry zawołał Zgrzytka i oddał mu swoje rzeczy polecając rozłożyć je w sypialni i gabinecie, a potem wypiwszy kilka eliksirów, które według Snape'a _musiał_ wziąć, żeby sobie poradzić i nie paść z wyczerpania, wrócił do zabezpieczania swojej siedziby.

Przez kolejne godziny, z krótkimi przerwami, w domu rozlegały się tylko świsty i kliknięcia z towarzyszącymi im rozbłyskami aktywujących się kolejnych zabezpieczeń. Snape patrzył na niego z podziwem i z dumą, sam był w tym tylko jego pomocnikiem: _chłopak w ciągu weekendu był w stanie sam wykonać pracę, która normalnie kilku czarodziejom zajmowała tygodnie_.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry zajmował się swoim domem, Lord Voldemort zajmował się Ministerstwem, to znaczy próbami wymyślenia, jak wreszcie Ministerstwo opanować.

Najlepszy jak dotąd plan, by zdobyć oryginalne świstokliki niestety został pokrzyżowany przez głupotę Lestrange'a, a zrobienie ich na własny użytek nie było możliwe, dzięki zaklęciom ochronnym. Nawet tak uzdolniony w tym temacie Malfoy nie dał rady obejść tej blokady.

Niestety, innego takiego magazynu Ministerstwo nie przygotowało, a choćby zabrali pokonanym Aurorom, jeden, dwa, czy nawet pięć świstoklików, to nie wystarczy do przeprowadzenia akcji przejęcia Ministerstwa.

 _Musiał znaleźć coś innego._

Powiększył zatem kilkakrotnie swój stół roboczy, który najpierw przeniósł z aneksu w sypialni do gabinetu i rozłożył na nim plany Ministerstwa. Samego budynku, z wykazem wejść; spisy wszystkich pracowników, z wydzieleniem tych, których mogliby wykorzystać - o ile by się zgodzili z nimi współpracować.

 _Niestety mimo ataków na tych, którzy odmówili Śmierciożercom i tak dogadywanie się z nimi szło opornie._

Przeglądał też najważniejszy spis: wykrytych zabezpieczeń, szukając sposobu jak je obejść, ale niestety nawet wysoki urzędnik jak Malfoy nie wiedział na jakiej zasadzie działają a tylko znał ich rezultaty. Z przejściem niektórych barier zresztą sam miewał problemy, z uwagi na mroczny charakter i intencje, które musiał ukrywać pod osobista niechęcią do Fudge'a - na jego szczęście dość powszechną wśród pracowników.

Mimo wykorzystania przez Czarnego Pana dość sporej ilości eliksirów i zaklęć na koncentrację żaden cudowny pomysł nie przychodził mu do głowy. Czytał, przeglądał, analizował - i nic. Wtedy rozległ się cichy dzwonek – jego słudzy pojawiali się w Sali Audiencyjnej na umówione zebranie – _może przyniosą jakieś dobre / pożyteczne wieści?_

Niestety jego nadzieje okazały się płonne, szybko zakończył spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami, nakazując im zintensyfikowanie wysiłków w pracy nad urzędnikami Ministerstwa i pokazowo redukując do pulpy czarodzieja, któremu szło to najgorzej. Trochę poprawiło mu to humor, ale na prawdziwą karę nie miał czasu.

Odesłał ich i wrócił do gabinetu, biorąc się znowu do pracy, jedna ręką przesuwał swoje papiery, palcami drugiej nerwowo postukiwal w blat. Co jakiś czas unosił głowę spoglądając przez otwarte szeroko drzwi do sypialni, by nasłuchiwać i wypatrywać Harry'ego.

Nie byli umówieni, ale spodziewał się, _był pewien_ , że chłopak mając wolne dni pojawi się u niego, aby kontynuować świętowanie kolejnego kroku w ich związku, tymczasem sobota minęła a po nim ani śladu.

Wieczorem zniecierpliwiony spróbował sięgnąć do jego umysłu, _musiał,_ mimo obawy odkrycia tego, co mogło tak pochłonąć Harry'ego, ze o nim zapomniał i przekonując się - _kolejny raz,_ że niepotrzebnie się boi - Harry i jego przyjaciele byli zajęci nauką.

Chłopak czując jego zaniepokojone myśli, odpowiedział lekkim rozbawieniem i z mentalnym pocałunkiem, zapewnił go, że zobaczą się jutro.

* * *

A teraz było już jutro, Voldemort bladym świtem zapędził skrzaty do zrobienia porządku w Zamku, ubrał się odświętnie i ponieważ Harry nie powiedział, o której godzinie go odwiedzi już od rana był gotowy na jego przybycie.

Gdy minęła pora śniadania powrócił do swoich dokumentów, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od czekania. Niestety, czas płynął, Harry się nie pojawił także w porze lunchu, ani obiadu i coraz trudniej mu było myśleć o czymś innym.

Wreszcie zbyt rozdrażniony na myślenie o czymkolwiek poza brakiem obecności swojego chłopca, zostawił to wszystko i wrócił do sypialni, siadając w fotelu i wpatrując się w okolice kominka, gdzie zwykle materializował się jego młody narzeczony.

Był tak pochłonięty wyczekiwaniem Harry'ego, że w pierwszej chwili zlekceważył lekki nacisk, jakby postukiwanie w jego znak. Gdy już skojarzył, co się dzieje zmarszczył brwi i skoncentrował się na nim, zastanawiając się, który z jego sług odważył mu się przeszkadzać, odpowiedź nie była aż tak zaskakująca - to _Severus Snape prosił o audiencję._

Voldemort westchnął - _niestety wciąż nie był zajęty._ Przeszedł z sypialni do gabinetu i zająwszy miejsce na fotelu za stołem przybrał bardzo zapracowaną minę i przycisnął różdżkę do znaku przywołując czarodzieja do Mrocznego Zamku. W pierwszej chwili nie spojrzał nawet na niego z uwagą wczytując się w pergamin - zanim się nie zorientował, że jest pusty - to był jego zwój na notatki. Zwinął go i wreszcie spojrzał na Severusa: pytająco i ponaglająco.

Mistrz Eliksirów zgięty w ukłonie podszedł do stołu, spojrzał na leżącą na nim tuż przed jego oczami listę zabezpieczeń i przypomniał sobie użytą wczoraj przez Harry'ego księgę.

\- Jeżeli mogę, Panie? – Zaczął z wahaniem, przepraszająco, że ośmiela się wtrącać w jego badania. - Jest w Hogwarcie taka księga: „Kompendium zaklęć niezbędnych do przetrwania wśród wrogów" - widziałem w niej najważniejsze zaklęcia ochronne Jasności. - na pewno mogłaby pomóc w uzupełnieniu wykazu ministerialnych zabezpieczeń.

Czarny Pan wstał, podnosząc dłoń do ust i postukał palcem w dolną wargę, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

\- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem... - Zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. _Mając opis rzucania zaklęcia, byłoby łatwiej znaleźć sposób na jego złamanie._ \- Czy możesz ją dla mnie zdobyć?

Snape pokręcił głową, zagryzając wargę.

\- Niestety tylko sam Dumbledore do tej pory z niej korzystał. Nie ma w niej żadnych zaklęć na poziomie nauczania w Hogwarcie, żeby mogła być mi potrzebna. Jeżeli teraz ją wypożyczę dowie się o tym i zacznie zadawać pytania. Jednak mogę sprawdzić inne dostępne mi biblioteki i księgarnie – a może Malfoy mógłby się rozejrzeć u siebie w Ministerstwie...?

Lord Voldemort sposępniał: kolejny świetny pomysł, którego nie może zrealizować. _Chociaż... Na pewno są inne egzemplarze tej księgi - W innych Jasnych bibliotekach: w urzędach i Dworach. Znajdzie ją! A na razie..._

\- Czy to w tej sprawie chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, Severusie? - Spytał z kwaśną miną.

\- Nie, Mój Panie. Przyszedłem tutaj na życzenie Harry'ego. - Czarnoksiężnik od razu się ożywił i jego posępny nastrój zmienił w radośnie oczekujący, chociaż też i zaskoczony. - Harry chce się z Tobą spotkać w Londynie a ja mam się tam z Tobą udać, bo znam to miejsce.

Czarny Pan był tym poważnie zdziwiony, ale w końcu on sam myślał o świętowaniu _, może Harry ma na to inny pomysł - nigdy dotąd nie wychodzili razem na miasto, jednak chłopak na pewno znalazł bezpieczne miejsce._ Skinął głową ciesząc się, że jego chłopiec specjalnie dla niego zaplanował niespodziankę.

Mistrz Eliksirów skłonił się, ale jeszcze nie wyciągnął ręki, ponownie z przepraszającą miną mówiąc mu, co ma zrobić..

\- Aportujemy się na mugolskiej ulicy. Musimy wcześniej rzucić Kameleona.

Jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany czarnoksiężnik rzucił zaklęcie na ich obu, aby mogli nadal widzieć siebie nawzajem i Snape wreszcie ujął jego dłoń.

\- Ruszamy. Trzy, dwa, jeden...

* * *

Ulica, na której się znaleźli nie różniła się od innych londyńskich ulic, nie było to centrum miasta, bo mimo wczesnej godziny nie widział wielu przechodniów, ani samochodów. Cicha, spokojna okolica, stare wiktoriańskie domy, w otoczeniu starych drzew.

Rozejrzawszy się już pobieżnie wokół siebie, Voldemort spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który wpatrywał na domy po drugiej stronie ulicy, odwrócił się więc w tym samym kierunku i wtedy Snape nachylił się ku niemu. Zanim zdążył zareagować, usłyszał:

\- Dom Harry'ego Pottera znajduje się pod numerem 13 przy ulicy Róż.

Rozszerzył oczy i zastygł zaskoczony, nie odrywając oczu od ścieśniającego się mugolskiego budynku tworzącego miejsce dla innego, wyłaniającego się zza niego. Kiedy pojawił się cały, Jego sługa odchrząknął.

\- Mój Panie... - Wskazał ręką na dom, samemu nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Voldemort skinął mu głową i ruszył przez ulicę. Wciąż był oszołomiony tą niespodzianką _\- a więc Harry miał swój dom, a co ciekawsze był on pod Fideliusem i to Snape go chronił..._

Nie chciał ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od przypomnienia sobie tej nocy, kiedy to Glizdogon podął mu adres schronienia rodziców Harry'ego. Pewno Snape też o tym pomyślał, dlatego nazwał go Domem Harry'ego, a nie Potterów.

 _Czy Harry też o tym myślał?_ A mimo to zaprosił go tutaj. Kolejny dowód, jak go kochał i ufał, a on sam wciąż nie potrafił do końca uwierzyć w to szczęście.

Idąc, uważnie obejrzał dom, był stary, ale zadbany, metalowe ogrodzenie wypolerowane, bez śladu rdzy, trawnik przycięty, a sama elewacja też wyczyszczona, bez plam, czy zacieków od deszczu. _Ciekawe, jak długo Harry w nim mieszkał?_

Wszedł po schodkach i zastukał kołatką. Drzwi otworzył skrzat domowy i nie widząc nikogo odsunął się na bok, pozwalając mu wejść. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły Lord zrzucił Kameleona. Skrzat nie okazał zdziwienia, skłonił się jak należy, chociaż spojrzenie jakie mu posłał nie było przyjazne.

\- Pan Potter czeka w salonie, - wskazał mu kierunek i zniknął. Voldemort wzruszył ramionami i poszedł korytarzem, po drodze oglądając / oceniając otoczenie.

Dom był bogato urządzony, w szerokim korytarzu oświetlonym magicznymi kulami stała komoda i postumenty z różnymi bibelotami: jakieś posążki, magiczne artefakty, ale na ścianach nie było żadnych obrazów. Podobnie w salonie, chociaż tu się nie rozglądał, od razu zauważając Harry'ego.

Chłopak stal przy stole, poprawiając idealnie ustawione kielichy. Gdy usłyszał jego kroki odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się szeroko, natychmiast ruszając w jego stronę.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że jako szacowny Pan Domu powinien lekko skłonić głową na powitanie gościa i wskazać mu miejsce przy stole, ale już to, że wysłał do drzwi skrzata było dla niego dużym ustępstwem. Ignorując etykietę, szybkim krokiem podszedł do Voldemorta, który też widząc go przyspieszył krok i objął go, mocno.

\- Witaj, kochany. Tak tęskniłem. - Zamruczał, przytulając się, szczęśliwy, że znowu są razem i zaraz odsunął się ze swoim firmowym promiennym uśmiechem rozkładając ręce. - Jak ci się podoba mój dom?

Czarnoksiężnik nie przestając wpatrywać się w niego z uwielbieniem, przechylił głowę i pokiwał nią z uznaniem.  
\- Jest wspaniały - pasuje do ciebie.

Harry zarumienił się leciutko i z entuzjazmem kontynuował.

\- Znalazłem akt własności, gdy szukałem pierścienia i przekonałem dyrektora, że musi mi pozwolić w nim zostać. - Wyprostował się z dumą. - Sam rzuciłem wszystkie zaklęcia i osłony - jasne i mroczne.

I tu w głowie Czarnego Pana kliknęło _: to tutaj Snape widział to Kompendium, o którym mu mówił_. I zrozumiał też, dlaczego nie mógł go dla niego zdobyć.

Niestety jego też to dotyczyło - on nie miał sumienia, ale Harry tak - nie może wziąć jego księgi, bo jego chłopiec czułby się za to odpowiedzialny. _Jemu na pewno Harry potrafiłby to wybaczyć, ale nie sobie._

Voldemort westchnął w duchu: _Nie może mu tego zrobić! – Czyli chyba jednak ma sumienie?_ – Nie ucieszyła go ta myśl.

Ale przyszła mu też do głowy kolejna sprawa:

\- Pierścień dałeś mi w tym tygodniu, od kiedy masz ten dom? - Rozpuścił dookoła swoją magię. - Osłony są imponujące. - Naprawdę tak myślał, z podziwem kręcąc głową.

Harry rozpromienił się z jeszcze większą dumą i oczy mu rozbłysły, gdy odpowiadał. Jego czarnoksiężnik nie mógł nie wpatrywać się w niego zachwyconym spojrzeniem.

\- Od wczoraj, Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem w wolny dzień, żeby móc od razu tu przyjść, zanim zmieni zdanie. – _To naprawdę budziło podziw i szacunek, chłopak był z siebie zadowolony, jednak chyba nie w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej mocy._ – Dom od lat stał pusty i zajmował się nim skrzat domowy Zgrzytek - naprawdę świetnie o wszystko dbał i od razu mogłem się tu zadomowić - naturalnie po rzuceniu Fideliusa.

Tu skrzywił się z bólem i spojrzał w ziemię, cicho mówiąc.

\- Oczywiście kazałem Snape'owi złożyć wieczystą, ze nie powie o nim nikomu poza osobami, które wskażę imiennie, ale nie ma zaklęć niezawodnych, więc rzuciłem wszystkie inne z obu stron, najsilniejsze, jakie znalazłem.

Voldemort nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, przysunął się więc i znowu go przytulił, całując delikatnie, bez słowa - no bo co mógłby powiedzieć? Rozmawiali o tym – jeden raz i nigdy więcej. Od tamtej chwili każdego dnia, tysiące razy dziękował Salazarowi, że tamtej nocy mu się nie udało.

Chłopak przylgnął do niego, a po chwili wziął głęboki wdech i odsunął się, czarnoksiężnik zauważył jego wilgotne oczy i otarł je.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, trochę smutnawo i wskazał na elegancko zastawiony stół.

\- Zapraszam na obiadokolację. Potem pokażę ci dom. - Klasnął w dłonie i pojawił się skrzat z kilkakrotnie większą od niego tacą, rozstawiając na stole różne talerze i półmiski.

Kiedy skończył Złoty Chłopiec podziękował mu z uśmiechem i odesłał.  
\- To wszystko, Zgrzytku. Dzisiaj już nie będziesz mi potrzebny. - Skrzat co prawda był dobrze wyszkolony i wierny, więc nie skomentował tego, że jego Pan zaprosił do siebie Mrocznego Lorda, ale Harry widział, że to nie było dla niego łatwe. Nie wymagał więc od niego usługiwania Voldemortowi, niech się stworzenie powoli przyzwyczaja.

Zanim dotarli do deseru czarnoksiężnik stracił jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie i obiadem i domem. Coraz częściej i dłużej wpatrywał się w chłopaka, wciąż wracając wzrokiem do jego ust, Harry też musiał mieś podobne myśli, najpierw bardzo starannie oblizując wisienkę z tortu, zanim ją przełknął i a potem równie dokładnie oblizując łyżeczkę, po każdym kęsie tortu.

Voldemort sam nawet nie spojrzał na swój talerzyk łakomym wzrokiem pochłaniając ten widok. W końcu chłopak zlitował się nad nim i odłożył łyżeczkę, odsuwając talerzyk.

\- To może zrezygnujemy z kawy i pokażę ci pokoje? - Zaproponował szelmowsko unosząc brwi.

Zanim skończył mówić, jego gość już okrążył stół i odsuwał jego krzesło. Radośnie śmiejąc się wstał i pocałował go krótko, chwytając za rękę i prowadząc za sobą do holu, a potem schodami na piętro.

\- Tu jest główna sypialnia. - Harry wskazał ręką drzwi i pisnął zaskoczony, gdy narzeczony wziął go na ręce i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi, wnosząc go do środka. Szybko się rozejrzał idąc wprost do łoża, na które ostrożnie go opuścił, od razu okrywając swoim ciałem.

Chłopiec nie miał nic przeciwko obejmując jego szyję i wzdychając rozkosznie zanim mrużąc oczy zetknął ich czoła, a potem pocałował, rozchylając wargi i owinął nogi wokół jego pasa, kołysząc biodrami.

To nie był ich pierwszy raz, ale pierwszy raz miał ukochanego / narzeczonego w swoim łożu, w swoim domu - jeszcze kilka dni temu nawet o tym nie marzył. Złapał oddech, oblizując wargi, gdy roziskrzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w swojego Czarnego Pana.

 _To była złota chwila Złotego Chłopca - Miał wszystko!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Rozdział 25. Było miło…**

Poranki w Wieży Gryffindoru zwykle były głośne i chaotyczne i chociaż Harry lubił swoich kolegów to o wiele bardziej lubił budzić się tak jak dzisiaj, gdy jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał było bicie serca jego kochanka.

Prawą rękę Harry wsunął pod lewe ramię Voldemorta, którym ten go obejmował, przyciskając do siebie. Drugą położył na płasko lekko poruszając palcami, głaszcząc jego drugie ramię w rytmie jego serca, dopiero kiedy mężczyzna zaczął odpowiadać zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym samym rytmie poruszał też biodrami ocierając się o jego udo.

Poczuł oddech na swoich włosach i cichy namiętny szept.

 **\- Harrryyy...**

Nie odrywając głowy od jego piersi przesunął się i oparł brodą, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

 **\- Ta-ak...** \- Szepnął bezgłośnie, przesuwając zębami po dolnej wardze.

Ukochany chwycił go za ramiona podciągając do góry, do pocałunku, Harry z zapałem go oddawał, obejmując nogami jego biodra. Mrużył oczy we wpadającym przez okna słońcu...

\- O, cholera. - Syknął przerywając pocałunek i unosząc się by złapać różdżkę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Czarnoksiężnik był zdumiony jego zachowaniem, jednak na wszelki wypadek czujnie rozglądał się wokół.

Harry rzucił Tempus.

\- O, jasna, już po ósmej. - Zerwał się w panice, narzucił swoją szatę i chwycił szatę Voldemorta, zarzucając ją na niego.

\- Nie wyganiam cię, ale musisz już iść. - Oznajmił poważnie, a widząc jego zranioną minę, bardziej miękko wyjaśnił. - Nie mogę się dziś spóźnić, bo Dumbledore już nigdy nie pozwoli mi tu przychodzić.

Czarnoksiężnik skrzywił się powątpiewająco: _Harry miał swoje sposoby, by znikać z Zamku bez zgody Starego Czarodzieja_. Czytając w jego myślach chłopak doprecyzował.

\- Wymykać się mogę tylko na kilka godzin, a legalnie mogę tu być cały dzień... I noc.

Voldemort westchnął i z ociąganiem wstał nie spiesząc się jednak do ubierania. Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Proszę, idź już, muszę wziąć prysznic i zebrać się do szkoły.

Czarny Pan nigdy nie przepuścił okazji.

\- Możemy razem wziąć prysznic. - Użył swego najbardziej kuszącego głosu.

\- Możesz też wziąć go u siebie. - Harry mówił z kolei tonem ostrym, ostatecznym. - Naprawdę nie mam czasu. - Na osłodę podszedł i pocałował go krótko miękko i ciepło dodając:

\- Do zobaczenia, kochany. - Po czym zniknął w łazience.

Trudno, Lord Voldemort potrafił rozpoznać przegraną sprawę _.  
Nie żeby tak często przegrywał. No dobrze, zdarzało mu się to aż nazbyt często, ale gdyby nie przegrał te kilkanaście lat temu, to dzisiaj nie byłby z Harrym - więc spokojnie można uznać, że jednak wygrał. To, co najważniejsze._

Nie mógł aportować się z domu Harry'ego, który i przed tym zabezpieczył się odpowiednia osłoną, więc owinął się szatą, pozostałe ubranie biorąc do ręki i rzucił na siebie Kameleona, schodząc na dół. Dopiero gdy znalazł się za progiem mógł przenieść się do swojego Zamku.

Po wyjściu z łazienki, do niestety już pustego pokoju, Harry westchnął - _wolałby zostać dłużej z Czarnym Panem, ale świat nie będzie czekał, aż się sobą nacieszą, a zresztą - jeszcze długo będą się sobą cieszyć._

Zdjął ręcznik, w który był owinięty i nałożył bieliznę, a potem zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, ale poddał się przywołując do pomocy skrzata.

\- Zgrzytku, czy możesz mi podać szkolne szaty?

Skrzat natychmiast się zjawił i wyciągnął z szafy potrzebne mu, już wyprane i wyprasowane ubrania podając je chłopakowi. Harry podziękował mu i zaczął nakładać, ale zauważył, że tak radosny w sobotę skrzat teraz jest milczący i przygaszony. Nie miał wątpliwości, co jest tego powodem.

Skrzat służył jego rodzinie i był zapewne równie jasny jak sami Potterowie, a on zaprosił do domu mrocznego czarodzieja, samego Czarnego Pana - tego, który zabił jego rodziców.

Harry usiadł na krześle i pochylił się do przodu, żeby patrzeć skrzatowi w twarz.

\- Zgrzytku, znałeś dobrze mojego ojca, prawda?

Skrzat rozpromienił się.

\- Panicz James był bardzo dobrym czarodziejem, Zgrzytek bardzo lubił młodego pana i panią Lilly i małego pana Harry;ego. A potem wyjechali i... - Skrzat pochylił jeszcze bardziej posmutniałą twarz.

Przez twarz chłopaka przemknął spazm bólu, ale nie mógł się teraz rozpadać. Ujął ręce skrzata.

\- Zgrzytku. - Stworzenie powoli podniosło skrzywioną w bólu twarz. _To nie będzie łatwe…_ \- To prawda, że Lord Voldemort zabił moich rodziców. _\- Niestety nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć: tak właśnie było._ \- Skrzat zmarszczył się, patrząc spode łba. - Ale on nie chciał ich zabić. - _Bo chciał zabić mnie,_ ale to stwierdzenie tu akurat by nie pomogło. - Rozmawiałem z nim i mu wybaczyłem, jest moim przyjacielem.

Mina Zgrzytka nie zmieniła się.

\- Wciąż oficjalnie jesteśmy wrogami, ale to nie jest prawda. Wiem, że dla mnie już nie jest zagrożeniem i zawsze robi to, co dla mnie najlepsze... I o co go proszę. Jest mile widzianym gościem i chcę, żeby w tym domu był równie bezpieczny, jak ja. - Mówił pewnie, bez wahania, patrząc w oczy skrzata i ściskając jego dłonie, uspokajająco gładząc kciukiem jego palce.

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan jest dobrym czarodziejem, ale mógł Zgrzytka zapewnić, że jest dobry dla niego.

\- Nie musisz wykonywać jego poleceń, jeżeli ich nie potwierdzę. - Dodał na pocieszenie.

Skrzat nie rozpogodził się, ale twarz mu się jakby trochę wygładziła, z wahaniem skinął głową.

Niestety nie miał już czasu na dalsze tłumaczenia, zresztą nie mógł już chyba nic więcej znaleźć do powiedzenia, została mu tylko nadzieja, że Zgrzytek w przeciwieństwie do Zgredka jest wierniejszy swojej rodzinie, którą teraz był Harry niż Jasności.

Dopiero w tę sobotę skrzat złożył mu przyrzeczenie posłuszeństwa _\- oby wytrzymała ono dłużej niż dwa dni._

I co prawda nie chciał, aby jego skrzat kontaktował się z Dumbledorem, sam jednak musiał się niestety właśnie do niego udać. Owszem, mógłby się aportować bezpośrednio do szkoły tylko: po co komu _\- a konkretnie Dumbledore'owi_ o tym wiedzieć? Lepiej żeby go nie doceniał, zwłaszcza że walcząc z jego Czarnym Panem kiedyś może się okazać także i jego wrogiem.

Sprawdził w lustrze, czy wygląda dobrze i złapał swoją, teraz pustą torbę, w której przyniósł tutaj swoje rzeczy, by zapakować księgę o zaklęciach ochronnych wypożyczoną ze szkolnej biblioteki. Wszystko, co mu było z niej potrzebne już wykorzystał, a ewentualnie potrzebne przepisał i schował do swojej szafy roboczej w gabinecie.

Pożegnał skrzata, obiecując, że będzie na pewno za tydzień, a może jeżeli mu się uda także i wcześniej, po czym rozejrzawszy się ostatni raz po pokoju, a schodząc po schodach po reszcie swojego królestwa wyszedł na ulicę.

Mugolska dzielnica, w której mieszkał co prawda o tej porze była jeszcze / już puste, ale dla pewności rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona – zdejmie je po wejściu do Kotła.

* * *

Czarny Pan także wziął prysznic i się przebrał, po czym wezwał swoje sługi do sali tronowej. Miał do nich sprawę, zanim się rozejdą do swoich obowiązków - nowe zadanie. Trochę był na siebie zły, że dopiero teraz przyszło mu to do głowy _– faktycznie Harry miał rację, kiedy kazał mu skupić się na swoich celach, a nie tylko na nim._

Gdy otworzył wrota wszyscy już byli, zgięci w pół czekający na polecenia, kilku z nich było jednak zbyt przejętych i jakby: _przestraszonych?_ _– czyżby mieli coś na sumieniu i obawiali się, że to odkrył?_ Porozmawia z nimi oddzielnie, kiedy pozbędzie się pozostałych, a na razie:

\- Mam dla was zadanie: potrzebuje wszelkich jasnych ksiąg, jakie uda wam się zdobyć dotyczące magicznych osłon i zabezpieczeń, najlepiej: „Kompendium zaklęć niezbędnych do przetrwania wśród wrogów", ale każda inna też może okazać się przydatna. Już zbyt długo odkładaliśmy nasze plany, czas na solidne przygotowania. Przyciśnijcie naszych szpiegów, przeszukajcie dostępne biblioteki i archiwa.

Widział po ich zmarszczonych z wysiłku twarzach, ze już zaczęli się zastanawiać, gdzie i co mogą znaleźć. Postanowił dodatkowo ich zachęcić.

\- Ten, kto przyniesie mi najbardziej użyteczne dzieło dostanie nagrodę i nie mam na myśli dodatkowej sesji tortur. – Zażartował, wywołując kilka wymuszonych śmiechów i uśmieszków, - którą już przygotowałem dla grupy wybrańców. – Dokończył, wskazując palcem cztery zauważone na początku osoby, pozostałym każąc znikać, co natychmiast wykonali, nie oglądając się na pechowych towarzyszy.

Lord Voldemort zatarł ręce, przyglądając się swoim jeszcze bardziej pobladłym i teraz już wyraźnie drżącym zwolennikom, trzech z nich zerkało, w swoim mniemaniu dyskretnie na czwartego – _czyżby prowodyr?_

\- Kiedy się tu pojawiliście mieliście bardzo interesujące miny, zaciekawiło mnie to, a zatem porozmawiajmy sobie dokładniej. – Wskazał właśnie jemu by podszedł bliżej. - Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – Czarodziej zamiast gorączkowo szukać, o co chodzi i co mógłby mu przekazać, tylko pokręcił głową.

 _Ciekawe… Trudno, będzie to wymagało trochę pracy, ale na koniec spotkania na pewno dowie się wszystkiego.  
_ \- Crucio! – Rzucił na nieszczęśnika, który miał pecha stać za pierwszym podejrzanym i zobaczył, jak jego twarz lekko drgnęła, zajął się zatem po kolei każdym z pozostałej trójki, jego samego pomijając. _Jeżeli faktycznie miał jakieś konszachty z jasną stroną, to ich ból na pewno będzie dla niego gorszy niż jego własny._

\- Czy teraz chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć? – Zapytał ponownie, czarodziej tylko zacisnął usta.

Nie spodobało mu się to, zatem otworzył mu je zaklęciem tnącym, a następnie zaczął go nim biczować, aż upadł na podłogę, cały skąpany we krwi. Na razie nie będzie mógł odpowiadać, ale wśród pozostałych jeden wydawał się szczególnie załamany.

\- A może ty wiesz coś ciekawego? – Czarodziej spłoszony zerknął na swojego sąsiada o zaciętej, twardej minie i tak jak się po nim spodziewał, łkając zaczął wyjaśniać.

\- Ja nie chciałem, to mój brat, on zaczął się spotykać z jasną czarownica i to ona go namówiła, żeby wprowadził jej dwóch przyjaciół do kręgu.

Czarny Pan przestał go słuchać, na szczęście wskazani szpiedzy byli tu zaledwie od tygodnia, _ale ciekawe, od kiedy zdrajcami byli ci dwaj? Naprawdę, ostatnio był zdecydowanie za łagodny, skoro coś takiego mogło się zalęgnąć w jego szeregach._

Chyba nie doceniał Dumbledore'a, może staruszek był ślepy, gdy chodziło o działania jego Złotego Chłopca, ale wciąż był w grze.

\- Porozmawiam z każdym z was oddzielnie. – Odesłał swoje sługi do lochów, razem z niedysponowanym w tej chwili szpiegiem, a drugiego zabrał od razu do sali tortur, by wziąć się do już zbyt długo odkładanych zaległych obowiązków.

* * *

Niestety, nadzieje Harry'ego, że przywita się grzecznie z dyrektorem i pobiegnie na śniadanie a potem do Wieży wziąć swoje rzeczy spełzły na niczym. Dumbledore czekał na niego siedząc nie przy swoim biurku, ale przy małym stoliczku, na którym prezentowało się przygotowane przez skrzaty śniadanie dla dwóch osób.

Spróbował jednak:  
\- Dzień dobrzy, profesorze, - wymowny rzut okiem na stolik. – Widzę, że czeka pan na gościa, to ja nie będę przeszkadzał…

Staruszek uśmiechnął się tym swoim ciepłym, życzliwym uśmiechem, a nawet leciutko się zaśmiał.  
\- Harry, mój chłopcze, absolutnie mi nie przeszkadzasz, to właśnie na ciebie czekam. Chciałbym z Tobą spokojnie porozmawiać, przy śniadaniu. Chyba możesz poświęcić chwilę czasu dla starego czarodzieja? – Zapytał zmieniając uśmiech w lekko kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Ależ oczywiście, profesorze. Z przyjemnością. – Nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej, chociaż miał złe przeczucia – _dyrektor na pewno nie będzie chciał rozmawiać o pogodzie…_

Nalał sobie soku dyniowego i wziął jeden z ociekających sosem naleśników. Sam wolałby co prawda tosta, czy bułeczkę, ale dyrektor wszystko lubił przesłodkie. Zdążył wziąć pierwszy kęs, gdy staruszek się odezwał..

\- Lord Voldemort ostatnio bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje, Harry. – Chłopak zakrztusił się i rozkaszlał, dyrektor uczynnie postukał go w plecy i podał szklankę z także przesłodzoną herbatą. Harry przełknął, przeczyścił gardło i wychrypiał:

\- Co pan ma na myśli, profesorze? – _Cholera, wiedział, to było za piękne, by długo potrwać._

Dumbledore zasępił się, kiwając głową.  
\- Wcześniej jego akcje zawsze dotyczyły Szkoły i ciebie, Harry - a w tym roku atakuje Ministerstwo i Aurorów, dwa razy ciebie co prawda porwał, ale nie zrobił nic, poza wypytywaniem i przeglądaniem twojej pamięci.

Ciężkie westchnienie i smutne spojrzenie na chłopaka, który już się powoli uspokajał biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty i przepłukując usta. Dyrektor kontynuował.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewałem, a po jego powrocie już mam pewność, że posłużył się bardzo mroczną, najczarniejszą magią, by zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. – Harry słuchał z rosnącym strachem, ale i zainteresowaniem, jednak dyrektor nie rozwinął tematu.

Przez chwilę zamyślił się i siedział w ciszy, zatem chłopak postanowił znowu wziąć się za jedzenie. Gdy skończył już naleśnik i wziął najmniej słodką z bułeczek, aby choć trochę zrównoważyć jego smak, stary czarodziej znowu się odezwał.

\- Nie jest to jednak magia nieodwracalna i szukam sposobu, by sobie z tym poradzić. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Potrzebuję jednak twojej pomocy, mój chłopcze. – Jego chłopiec zastygł, _takiej właśnie chwili się obawiał, dlatego unikał rozmów z dyrektorem, zwracając się do niego tylko w absolutnej konieczności i natychmiast uciekając._

Kolejny raz odchrząknął.  
\- Jak mógłbym panu pomagać, profesorze? Nie skończyłem nawet jeszcze szkoły, co ja mogę zrobić, czego pan nie zrobiłby lepiej?

Dumbledore jeszcze bardziej posmutniał.  
\- Niestety nie mogę ryzykować rozmawiając z tobą o tym, mój chłopcze. Voldemort wyraźnie coś podejrzewa, dlatego już dwa razy cię porywał, próbując wydostać od ciebie jakieś informacje. Nie mogę nic ci powiedzieć, zanim nie nauczysz się osłaniać swój umysł.

Pokiwał głową, potwierdzając swoje wnioski.  
\- Musisz nauczyć się oklumencji mój chłopcze. Poproszę profesora Snape'a, żeby cię uczył, ale najpierw chciałem porozmawiać o tym z tobą.

\- Nie! – Odparł stanowczo, _nie chciał uczyć się oklumencji, nie chciał poznawać tajemnic dyrektora. Nie mógł walczyć z Voldemortem, a nie chciał walczyć z dyrektorem_. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że to się jakoś samo rozwiąże, bez jego udziału.

Dyrektor inaczej odczytał jego opór.  
\- Harry, wiem, ze nie lubisz profesora Smape'a, ale…

\- …Tylko jemu może pan naprawdę zaufać i jest najlepszy do nauczenia mnie tej sztuki. – Harry przerwał mu, wykorzystując wymówkę. – Nie! Nie pozwolę, by grzebał w mojej głowie. – Wstał, chcąc jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec.

Dumbledore chwycił go za ręce, patrząc poważnie, prosząco i nagląco w oczy.  
\- Mój chłopcze, to nie chodzi o ciebie ani o profesora Snape'a. Pokonanie Lorda Voldemorta jest ważniejsze, niż wasze osobiste uczucia. Ja już jestem stary, a ta misja jest naprawdę niebezpieczna, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Nie. – Powtórzył, choć już nie tak pewnie i stanowczo, podejrzewał, że dyrektor używa jakiejś magii, aby go nakłonić do zmiany zdania i zastanowił się. _Może faktycznie lepiej się zgodzić. Nikt nie powiedział, że od razu musi mu się udać to opanować, a przynajmniej dyrektor będzie zadowolony, że robi co chce i da mu spokój._ \- Profesorze… - Ostatnia, słaba próba oporu i starzec jeszcze mocniej zacisnął uścisk na jego dłoniach.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze, to bardzo ważna sprawa.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, z westchnieniem się poddając, chociaż była jeszcze jedna szansa...  
\- A co na to profesor Snape? On przecież nie będzie chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia jeszcze także poza lekcjami Eliksirów.

Dumbledore usadowił go z powrotem w fotelu, już spokojny i zadowolony, że zdołał go przekonać.  
\- Profesor Snape na pewno zrozumie sytuację. Poprosiłem go tutaj, powinien za chwilę się pojawić. – Spojrzał na talerz chłopaka. – Zjedz coś jeszcze, mój chłopcze.

Harry pokręcił głową, stracił wszelki apetyt po informacji o tej najczarniejszej magii i nie miał ochoty dłużej tu siedzieć.  
\- Pójdę już panie profesorze, muszę jeszcze wziąć swoje książki i zwoje, nie chcę się spóźnić na zajęcia. – Skłonił się i ciężkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu.

Na schodach spotkał idącego w górę Mistrza Eliksirów, który na widok jego podłamanej miny i postawy zatrzymał się i z troską spojrzał w jego oczy.  
\- Co się stało, Harry?

Zrezygnowany pokręcił głową.  
\- Zaraz się pan dowie. – I wyminął czarodzieja.

Voldemort powiedział mu, że odbite zaklęcie nie miało pełnej mocy i przetrwał dzięki swojej mocy i siły woli, najwyraźniej Dumbledore miał na to inne wytłumaczenie. Nie powiedział więcej, ale też Harry nie był pewien, czy chce się tego dowiedzieć.

To prawda że po czarnoksiężniku powinien i spodziewał się mrocznej, najczarniejszej magii ale i tak słowa dyrektora wytrąciły go z równowagi.

 _Oczywiście że musiał mu o tym powiedzieć właśnie teraz, gdy był z Czarnym Panem związany już nie tylko uczuciem, ale i magią…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Rozdział 26. To z czego miały być te zajęcia?**

Na szczęście Harry nie miał za dużo czasu na dłuższe rozmyślania o rozmowie z Dumbledorem, bo musiał jeszcze pobiec do dormitorium i zabrać podręczniki i zwoje, przynajmniej te potrzebne na te dwa przedmioty, które miał przed lunchem.

Pierwsze co prawda były Eliksiry, ale był pewien, że zaczną się o czasie, bo dyrektor sprawę ze Snapem załatwi jeszcze szybciej niż z nim, po prostu wydając mu polecenie i nie słuchając wyjaśnień.

Miał rację: gdy dotarł do lochów, drzwi do Sali Eliksirów były już otwarte i uczniowie wchodzili do środka - nie czekając na dzwonek – _na te zajęcia_ _lepiej było się tutaj nie spóźniać._

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział za stołem ze zwyczajową skwaszoną miną. Na jego widok wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Panie Potter, jak dobrze, że nas pan zaszczycił swoją obecnością.

Harry jak po nim oczekiwano - zmrużył oczy ze złością: _przecież nie był jeszcze spóźniony._

Profesor nie pozwolił mu zaprotestować, mówiąc dalej:  
\- Dyrektor bardzo się martwi o twoje oceny z Eliksirów i przygotowanie do SUM-ów. Zauważył, ze co prawda udało ci się raz zrobić coś dobrze, ale potem znowu wróciłeś na swój nędzny poziom. – Na chwilę umilkł i cała klasa wstrzymała oddech w oczekiwaniu: co się teraz stanie.

Z miną nie pozostawiającą wątpliwości, co Snape myśli o samym Złotym Chłopcu i o faworyzowaniu go przez dyrektora zakończył:  
\- Mam dawać ci korepetycje z Eliksirów w czasie weekendów, pozostań dzisiaj po zajęciach, to ustalimy dokładny termin. – Z wrednym grymasem machnął różdżką z hukiem zatrzaskując drzwi. – Minus 10 punktów od Gryffindoru za nie dotarcie na swoje miejsca po rozpoczęciu zajęć.

Harry bez słowa skinął głową, nie mając siły na kłótnię, _wszyscy widzieli że to właśnie Snape sam go zatrzymał po wejściu._ Apatycznie udał się na swoje stare miejsce obok Rona. Rozumiał, że profesor musi grać swoją niechęć do niego i złość z powodu tych korków, ale akurat teraz był już zbyt zdenerwowany, by doceniać jego talent aktorski.

Dumbledore nic nie mówił o korepetycjach z Eliksirów, ale powinien sam się tego domyślić - _z jakiego innego powodu mógłby się z nim spotykać, żeby uczyć się oklumencji?_

Jednak najbardziej go zdenerwowało, że dyrektor zorganizował to wszystko doskonale wiedząc, jak Snape go nienawidzi, a ta scena na lekcji to nic w porównaniu z tym, co działoby się na tych dodatkowych zajęciach.

A Najjaśniejszy z Jasnych wcale się tym nie przejmował, tak samo jak kiedy zostawił go u Dursleyów. W takich chwilach Harry na poważnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego i po co tak właściwie powstrzymuje Voldemorta przed pozbyciem się dyrektora?

Podejrzewał, _na 99,99 procent,_ że nie tylko jego życie bez jego ciągłych ingerencji byłoby o wiele lepsze.

Przechodząc przez salę słyszał ciche szepty i czuł na sobie wzrok kolegów. Nawet Ślizgoni, zwykle szczęśliwi z pognębienia Gryfonów, _a już Pottera szczególnie,_ teraz patrzyli na niego bardziej z litością, niż złośliwością.

\- To było naprawdę podłe. – Ron skomentował szeptem patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów z czystą nienawiścią. – Nawet jak na Snape'a – jakbyś ty sam się prosił o te dodatkowe zajęcia.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z namysłem.  
\- Już wcześniej o tym wiedziałeś, prawda? Dlatego byłeś taki ponury już kiedy wszedłeś do sali?

\- Dyrektor zaprosił mnie do siebie na śniadanie, żeby o tym poinformować. – Pokiwał głową, z goryczą dodając. – Mi nie pozostawił wyboru, więc i Snape'owi też na pewno po prostu nakazał, dlatego jest wściekły, a że dyrektorowi nic nie może zrobić….

\- ...Na pewno będzie chciał się na tobie mścić i te dodatkowe zajęcia będą okropne. Tak mi przykro, Harry. – Hermiona wyjątkowo jak na nią była po jego stronie, zamiast twierdzić jak zwykle, że profesorowie zawsze mają rację. _Może po tym jak ją samą Snape niedawno potraktował coś do niej dotarło?_

Na pierwszej godzinie Eliksirów tylko czytali i omawiali teorię. Żeby nie myśleć o niczym innym Harry faktycznie próbował czytać ze zrozumieniem i pozostał w sali z księgą także na czas przerwy – _naprawdę, nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek._

Gdy wszyscy już wrócili do Sali, na znak profesora mechanicznie wziął się do warzenia eliksiru i nawet nie był pewien, jakim cudem udało mu się zrobić go jak trzeba. To, że otrzymał Zadowalający nie poprawiło mu humoru. Zebrał swoje rzeczy, uporządkował stanowisko i siedział na krześle, czekając na wyjście wszystkich pozostałych uczniów.

* * *

Severus czuł się tak samo podle, jak oceniali go uczniowie. Nie mógł tego zagrać inaczej, ale to ponure przygnębienie Harry'ego i jego także przygnębiało. Pocieszał się, że nie chodziło tu tylko o niego, chłopak wyglądał już tak nieszczęśliwie wychodząc z gabinetu Albusa.

 _Co tam się stało, że aż tak ostro na niego podziałało?_

Wiedział, że zgodnie z tradycją powinien też usunąć efekty pracy Harry'ego i postawić mu trolla – ale nie mógł. Eliksir był naprawdę doskonały, zachował go więc, stawiając zadowalający. _Jednak i to nie wywołało żadnej reakcji._

Po zakończeniu zajęć z niecierpliwością czekał aż wszyscy sobie pójdą, żeby z chłopakiem wreszcie normalnie porozmawiać.

Oczywiście, jak niemal zawsze Granger się ociągała, tak samo jak młody Malfoy i musiał im obojgu wprost rozkazać wyjść ledwo powstrzymując się od użycia magii, by ich przyśpieszyć.

 _Ale nareszcie zostali sami._

Zatrzasnął drzwi, „niechcący" blokując je i poszedł na koniec klasy, siadając obok niego.  
\- Co się dzieje, Harry? Co jeszcze powiedział ci dyrektor?

Przez chwilę chłopak siedział nieporuszony, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy i już gdy chciał powtórzyć pytanie, odwrócił twarz w jego stronę.  
\- Chodzi raczej o to, czego jeszcze nie powiedział… - Snape poważnie się zaniepokoił, wcale nie pomogło mu, gdy Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, krzywiąc usta. – Powiedział, ze… _On_ … użył najmroczniejszej magii, by zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność i że chyba wie, jak można to pokonać, tylko że ja muszę mu w tym pomóc.

Chłopak przeczesał włosy, pochylając głowę, by z westchnieniem kontynuować.  
\- A ponieważ przy ostatnich porwaniach przeglądał mój umysł, dyrektor nie może mi powiedzieć więcej, zanim nie nauczę się oklumencji. – Kolejne westchnienie i wybuchnął, już nie zmęczonym głosem ale twardo, ze złością.

\- Nie wiem co to jest za cholerna magia, a przecież _Jego_ nie będę o to pytać. Zresztą to nieważne i tak nie chcę / _nie mogę_ pomagać przy jej cofnięciu. – Patrzył intensywnie w jego oczy, prosząc o jakąś radę, pomoc.

Severus poczuł się równie nieszczęśliwie jak Harry, był wściekły na Albusa za jego gry – to było dla Starca typowe: rzucić coś na przynętę i zagonić innych by wszystko robili za niego z przekonaniem, że działają w słusznej sprawie.

 _Tylko, że ta akurat przynęta dla Harry'ego już nie była zachętą, tylko ciężarem._

Też westchnął, była tylko jedna rzecz, w której mógłby mu pomóc…  
\- Obawiam się Harry, że oklumencja może okazać tą właśnie dziedziną magii, której nie zdołasz opanować. Myślę, że spokojnie możemy te zajęcia nieefektywnie ciągnąc do końca roku, a potem zobaczymy.

Nie był dobry w pocieszaniu, ale objął chłopaka ramieniem i zacmokał porozumiewawczo mrugając okiem. Już nie ponuro a z podstępnym uśmieszkiem mówiąc dalej.

\- Dyrektor uznał, że do nauki potrzebujesz spokoju i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, dlatego będziemy uczyć się w twoim domu, a żeby nikt się nie interesował dlaczego na korepetycje z Eliksirów chodzisz do jego gabinetu możemy wyruszać stąd. Masz też pozwolenie, by zostawać w domu, żeby ćwiczyć, a w razie potrzeby mogę dać ci szlaban na dodatkowe wyjścia w ciągu tygodnia. Co ty na to?

Harry przechylił głowę i zmarszczył nos pytając z jeszcze nieco smutnym, ale jednak uśmiechem.  
\- Dumbledore sam na to wpadł?

Severus zadowolony, że udało mu się wyciągnąć chłopaka z tego obojętnego przygnębienia uśmiechnął się z dumą.  
\- Zasugerowałem, że skoro mnie nienawidzisz, to nawet w moich prywatnych Komnatach, a nie tylko w Sali Eliksirów, wciąż będziesz zbyt spięty i zdenerwowany, a sztuki umysłu wymagają spokoju i koncentracji. Dlatego lepiej, żebyśmy mogli się spotykać, gdzie nic nie będzie przypominało szkoły, i nikt nie będzie mógł ci przeszkadzać ani rozpraszać.

Kolejny szelmowski uśmiech.  
\- A przecież nic nie daje takiego poczucia spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, jak własny dom.

\- Dzięki, profesorze. – Harry na chwilę oparł głowę o jego ramię, ale niestety przerwa już się skończyła – musiał iść na dalsze zajęcia.

Snape spojrzał w jego wciąż smutne, wilgotne oczy.  
\- Lepiej otrzyj twarz, jeszcze pomyślą, ze doprowadziłem cię do płaczu. I nie myśl o tym: co ma być to będzie, a zastanawianie się nad tym nie ma sensu i tak sam nic nie wymyślisz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeżeli już, to do wściekłości. - Oznajmił z wyższością i westchnął. – Wiem i wcale nie chcę o tym myśleć, ani tym bardziej wymyślać. - Wzruszył ramionami i wstał wysuwając się spod jego ramienia i wziąwszy torbę ruszył do wyjścia a profesor z powrotem do swojego biurka. Chłopak nacisnął klamkę a potem szarpnął.  
– Co jest?

Severus się zaśmiał.  
\- Chyba _przez pomyłkę_ za mocno je zatrzasnąłem za panną Granger.

\- Faktycznie, Hermiona często ma taki efekt na ludziach. - Harry też się zaśmiał i poczekał na machnięcie różdżką, zanim spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Dziękuję, Profesorze Snape. – Wysyczał jadowicie już po otwarciu drzwi i wyszedł z burzową miną wpadając wprost na stojącego tuż za drzwiami Draco. Zamrugał zdziwiony.  
\- A ty co tu robisz, chyba Transmutacja już się zaczęła?

Draco najpierw odciągnął go pod ścianę, pozwalając czekającym pod salą dzieciakom przepychać się do środka, a następnie z uśmiechem wyższości odparł:

\- Dlatego też Granger po dzwonku poszła na zajęcia, a ja zostałem, bo wolę iść tam w tobą. – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Przykro mi Harry z powodu Snape'a. Sam mógłbym ci pomóc o wiele lepiej niż on. – Harry przechylił głowę kiwając potwierdzająco: _rzeczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział o nich wszystko, ale Draco o wiele lepiej potrafił mu te rzeczy wytłumaczyć_. – Dumbledore chyba nie ma mózgu, jeżeli myślał, że to dobry pomysł.

Harry roześmiał się, po rozmowie z profesorem czuł się już lepiej, a Malfoy tak bardzo się starał aby być chłopakiem idealnym. _Może i szkoda, że to tylko gra. Im lepiej go poznawał, tym bardziej doceniał i trochę też żałował, że zauważył to tak późno._

\- Dzięki Draco, już mi lepiej.

Ślizgon rozpromienił się, przypisując sobie zasługi.  
\- Usiądziesz ze mną, Harry? – złoty Chłopiec pokiwał głową; nie potrzebował współczucia przyjaciół i drążenia tematu a przy Malfoyu będzie miał spokój.

* * *

Lord Voldemort z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej pracy pozbył się resztek po drugim ze swoich ostatnich gości.

Zdrajcy na szczęście nie wiedzieli o co chodziło i nie zrobili nic, poza wskazaniem szpiegów jako kandydatów na Śmierciożerców, zatem zostawił ich, by doszli do siebie w celi.

Był łaskawy i miłosierny: w królewskich lasach właśnie otwarto sezon polowań na zbyt liczebną populację lisów, przetransmituje ich nieodwracalnie w owe zwierzaki i jak są tacy sprytni i odważni to niech sobie radzą.

Za to od samych szpiegów niestety uzyskał, co prawda niekompletne i dla nich niezrozumiale, ale dla niego aż nazbyt oczywiste informacje: Dumbledore polecił im szukać najbardziej przez niego chronionych miejsc i artefaktów w Mrocznym Zamku.

Oczywiście w przeciwieństwie do nich nie miał wątpliwości, czego tak naprawdę mieli tu szukać na zlecenie dyrektora, ale w tej kwestii akurat był spokojny – _Dumbledore miał tylko podejrzenia i nic nie znajdzie._

Wzdrygał się za to na inną myśl: _że mogliby wyśledzić jego Chłopca._ Gdyby Dumbledore dowiedział się o nich na pewno zamknąłby Harry'ego tak by nie mógł do niego dotrzeć i Merlin jeden wie, co mógłby mu zrobić. Jak na Jasnego czarodzieja był bardzo mściwy i często używał mrocznych i nieetycznych metod – usprawiedliwiając się większym dobrem".

Na pewno najpierw próbowałby chłopaka przekonać, ale gdyby się nie udało bez skrupułów użyłby zaklęć na umyśle, by zmienić jego uczucia.

Nie miał problemu z przyznaniem się przed samym sobą, ze właśnie to zagrożenie jakim byli dla Harry'ego spowodowało, że potraktował szpiegów najbardziej bolesnymi klątwami zanim rzucił to co po nich pozostało Nagini do pożarcia.

Aby się uspokoić spróbował sięgnąć do Harry'ego, ale ku swego zaskoczeniu, przekonał się, że chłopak odciął mu dostęp. Wyczuwał jedynie smutek i wzburzenie. _Czyżby chłopak wyczuł, czym się teraz zajmował? Nie to niemożliwe. C_ _oś się musiało stać po jego powrocie do szkoły._

Kusiło go, by ściągnąć Snape'a i u niego szukać informacji, ale powstrzymał się, wypuszczając powoli powietrze i licząc od dziesięciu.

Najpierw zrobi porządek w sali tortur i przebierze się w nowe szaty, a potem spróbuje jeszcze raz sprawdzić, co u Harry'ego.

* * *

Rozmyślając o dziwnej rozmowie z dyrektorem Harry nieświadomie zamknął swój umysł, z czego był zadowolony, gdy pod koniec zajęć z Eliksirów poczuł dotyk Voldemorta. Nie był wtedy gotowy z nim rozmawiać.

Ale po dosyć zabawnych zajęciach z transmutowania suchych, przekwitłych badyli w przepiękne kwiaty, obdarowany przez Draco kolorowym bukietem, poczuł się naprawdę nieźle.

Wymówił się od towarzystwa i swoich Gryfonów i Malfoya, mówiąc, że musi je odstawić do pokoju i wymienić też książki z porannych na te potrzebne na kolejne zajęcia i udał się samotnie do Wieży.

Przechodząc przez otwór za portretem poczuł kolejną próbę kontaktu swojego kochanka ( _wróć, teraz już narzeczonego)_ i ponieważ Pokój Wspólny był pusty usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu otwierając połączenie.

Uradowany tym, że do niego dotarł i że tym razem znalazł go w tak dobrym humorze czarnoksiężnik natychmiast przesłał mu mentalny uścisk i pocałunek, delikatnie też pytając, co się z nim działo od rana.

Harry westchnął w duchu i przekazał mu, że: _i_ _zdenerwował się rano po rozmowie z Dumbledorem, ale już jest w porządku. Teraz nie miał dużo czasu na wyjaśnienia bo musiał iść na lunch,_ ale zakończył rozmowę obiecując, że: _wpadnie wieczorem, żeby mu wszystko wyjaśnić i omówić_

Przez resztę dnia Złoty Chłopiec starł się być przykładnym uczniem i czekał z niecierpliwością do wieczora, gdy będzie mógł zniknąć w Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

Po kolacji Harry usiadł w Pokoju Wspólnym ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i zaczął czytać, a raczej próbował czytać, co jakiś czas krzywiąc się i spoglądając nerwowo na szalejących wokół młodszych kolegów. Wreszcie demonstracyjnie zatrzasnął głośno księgę i wstał z wyraźnie zdenerwowaną miną.

\- Tu nie da się w spokoju uczyć, idę do Pokoju Życzeń. - Przyjaciele natychmiast wstali, by mu towarzyszyć, ale pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nie, dzięki, wybaczcie ale naprawdę muszę to na jutro przeczytać, żeby być gotowy na zajęcia.

Ron patrzył z niedowierzaniem na trzymany do niego podręcznik do Eliksirów.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz się przygotowywać? Czy to ma sens? Snape i tak cię zrówna w dół.

\- I o to chodzi Ron - jeżeli będę dobrze przygotowany, będę znał wszystkie odpowiedzi i prawidłowo zrobię eliksir to wszyscy będą widzieli, że nie ma podstaw, by się mnie czepiać. - Ron prychnął: _przecież i tak wszyscy to wiedzieli._ \- I Snape też: nie będzie miał wytłumaczenia przed samym sobą. - Dokończył Harry.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to coś zmieni, Harry ale spróbować warto. Mogłabym ci pomóc...

\- Dzięki, Hermiono. - Przerwał jej. - Lepiej mi idzie, jeżeli sam to zrozumiem. Na razie. - Szybciutko wyszedł na korytarz, zanim ktoś jeszcze zgłosi się do pomocy.

Jeszcze szybciej dotarł do Pokoju i po zwyczajowym zablokowaniu go zaklęciem przeniósł się do Voldemorta, tyle że zamiast niego, zobaczył tylko pusty pokój. Skrzywił się: _no przecież uprzedził go, że będzie tu wieczorem. Może czarnoksiężnik uznał, że skoro ma jego przyrzeczenie to już nie musi się starać?_

Pokręcił głową zawiedziony i wtedy poczuł znajome dłonie najpierw lekko pocierające a potem mocno chwytające jego biodra, by pociągnąć go w tył, przytulając do siebie i lekko przygryzając lewe ucho, z gorącym oddechem szepnąć:  
\- Czekałem...

Harry cichutko zaśmiał się radośnie: O _czywiście, że czekał. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę w to wątpić?_

* * *

Voldemort uwielbiał kłótnie i przepychanki z Harrym, ale równie gorąco uwielbiał też, kiedy chłopak pozwalał mu na wszystko: tak miękki i słodki.

Długo jednak się tym razem nie cieszył, Harry co prawda odwrócił się w jego objęciach, ale zamiast się przytulać i całować wyciągnął ręce opierając o jego pierś i powstrzymując go otwartymi dłońmi.  
\- A możemy najpierw porozmawiać?

Westchnął ciężko, ale nie protestował. _Do seksu chłopaka nie zmusi, no i był też ciekawy co takiego Harry miał mu do powiedzenia._


	27. Chapter 27

**Rozdział 27. Kto najlepiej uczy Eliksirów?**

Sprawa, o której Harry chciał porozmawiać ze swoim czarnoksiężnikiem nie była aż tak... hmmm, tak właściwie to wcale nie była pilna. Ale nie lubił niczego odkładać, no może poza pracą domową ( _szczególnie z Eliksirów)._

Swoje pomysły natomiast od razu chciał wcielać w życie, zwłaszcza te dobre, _a że wszystkie je uważał za dobre..._

Voldemort z ociąganiem wypuścił go z objęć, przesuwając dłońmi w dół jego ramion, ale kiedy dotarł do jego palców zamiast się odsunąć, Harry splótł ich dłonie i pociągnął go w stronę ich ulubionego fotela - na tyle dużego, żeby chłopak mógł usiąść ukochanemu na kolanach opierając się plecami o jego ramię i wyciągając nogi, by oprzeć stopy o podnóżek.

 _Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale w tej pozycji jakoś było mu łatwiej przekonać czarnoksiężnika do zrobienia tego, czego Harry sobie życzył._

Przez chwilę po prostu tak siedział, pozwalając Voldemortowi się przytulać, zanim przeszedł do rzeczy:  
\- Dumbledore chce, żebym uczył się oklumencji.

Czarny Pan przechylił głowę, patrząc na jego twarz ze zmarszczonym czołem. _Harry nie był może mistrzem w sztukach umysłu, ale od kiedy sam pierwszy raz ustawił osłony w umyśle chłopaka ten nie tylko nauczył się nimi posługiwać, ale też zmieniać je a potem tworzyć własne, które powstrzymywały nawet jego._

Oczywiście nigdy nie próbował ich brutalnie przełamywać, jak zrobiłby to z każdym innym czarodziejem jednak i tak były imponujące i Harry nauczył się tego wszystkiego sam - _praktyka czyni mistrza._

 _Jego Harry nie potrzebował żadnych lekcji!_

Chłopak odwrócił głowę uśmiechając się do niego: _dokładnie wiedział, co o tym pomyślał._  
\- Dyrektor chce, żebym mu pomagał walczyć z Tobą, tylko że ostatnio już dwa razy mnie porywałeś właśnie po to by rozmawiać i przeglądać moje myśli, zatem nie może mnie do tego zaprząc dopóki nie nauczę się ich przed tobą osłaniać.

Przekręcił się trochę na bok, żeby było mu wygodniej patrzeć w oczy czarnoksiężnika.  
\- Snape ma mnie uczyć: w weekendy w moim domu, żebym czuł się swobodniej i żeby lepiej mi szło. - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Oczywiście i tak nie będzie mi dobrze szło, tak naprawdę to wcale nie będzie mi szło. - Zaśmiał się kpiąco. - Niestety nie mogę być doskonały we wszystkim.

Voldemort pokręcił głową przecząco: _dla niego Harry był doskonały - we wszystkim_. Pochylił twarz i pocałował jego doskonałe usta i nagle coś mu kliknęło w głowie. Przerwał pocałunek prostując się.

\- Ale skoro Snape wcale nie będzie cię uczył, to znaczy że będziesz miał wolne weekendy poza Hogwartem? - W myślach przewijało się mu już tysiące rzeczy, które mogliby w tym czasie razem robić.

Harry roześmiał się kręcąc przecząco głową i Czarny Pan skrzywił się: _Dlaczego wcale go nie zdziwiło, że Harry może mieć całkiem inne pomysły niż on?_ Chłopak uspokajająco pogłaskał jego ramię.  
\- Nie chcę tak zupełnie kłamać, więc pomyślałem, że faktycznie mógłbym się czegoś uczyć. - Zaśmiał się znowu na jego wątpiąca minę.

\- Od ciebie a nie Snape'a i oczywiście, że nie oklumencji. - Przechylił głowę zagryzając wargę, wciąż z tym radosnym uśmiechem. - Chcę się nauczyć robić świstokliki.

Czarnoksiężnika jednak coś jeszcze mogło zaskoczyć: _to była skomplikowana i pracochłonna sztuka i przede wszystkim, po co mu ona? Przecież sam może mu wszystko zrobić, chyba że..._

\- Dokąd chciałbyś się jeszcze przenosić? - _Do kogo?_ \- Zapytał obrażonym, zranionym tonem. Harry westchnął przytulając się do jego ramienia i całując w szyję. Następnie odchylił głowę, znowu patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Chciałbym zrobić świstoklik do swojego domu. Nie chcę się tam aportować z Hogwartu, Dumbs nie powinien myśleć o tym, że możemy to zrobić, a korzystanie z kominków też nie jest moim ulubionym środkiem podróży.

Kolejne urażone skrzywienie:  
\- W każdej chwili mogę ci taki zrobić.

Harry zacmokał kręcąc głową. _I tu zaczną się problemy_ , westchnął w duchu.  
\- Nie, nie możesz. Tylko moja magia może działać w moim domu. Nie możesz się do niego aortować i nie możesz zrobić do niego świstoklika.

Voldemort ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Zabolało go to: _sam otworzył przed Harrym wszystkie osłony i pozwalał mu rzucać domowe zaklęcia._

Chłopak już całkiem odwrócił się jego stronę obejmując dłońmi jego kark i podciągając się, by mieć jego twarz dokładnie naprzeciw swojej.

\- Nie chodzi o ciebie, kochany. - Ponura mina nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Harry kolejny raz westchnął w duchu, utrzymując spokojną, pełną uczucia minę. - To ten mój skrzat, on źle na ciebie reaguje, chcę żeby się po trochu przyzwyczajał. Gdybyś zjawiał się kiedy zechcesz i normalnie czarował mógłby się zdenerwować.

Teraz Voldemort zaczął się denerwować, był już nie tylko urażony. Wysyczał ze zwężonymi ze złości oczami:  
 **\- Skrzat jest dla ciebie ważniejszy ode mnie?**

Wciąż utrzymując spokój, chłopak tłumaczył sytuację.  
\- Zgrzytek jest skrzatem rodzinnym: zna prawie wszystkie sekrety tego domu i Domu Potter. - Uspokajająco gładził palcami kark mężczyzny. - Zna rodzinę od pokoleń... zajmował się... służył mojemu ojcu, od dziecka i opiekował się mną... zanim nie wyprowadzili się do Doliny Godryka...

Przez twarz Voldemorta przebiegł cień, _Harry nie musiał mówić nic więcej -_ i nie zrobił tego. Pochylił głowę opierając o jego ramię.  
\- Chcę, żeby cię poznał jako mojego gościa, oswoił się i zrozumiał, że może zaufać: i mnie i tobie. Nie chcę go stracić, jeżeli uzna, że na zbyt wiele sobie u mnie pozwalasz może poczuć zagrożenie i poleci po Dumbledore'a.

Poruszył głową, ocierając się o szyję czarnoksiężnika.  
\- Wiesz przecież, że ja ci ufam, jesteś jedyną osobą, której pozwoliłem Snape'owi pokazać mój dom. Po prostu przez jakiś czas będziesz musiał pukać do drzwi i będziesz mnie uczyć magii: zwykłej magii.

Voldemort skrzywił się podejrzliwie.  
\- Sporo o tym myślałeś.

\- Dzisiaj od rana. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To tylko sam szkielet pomysłu. Wszystko zależy od Ciebie.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę tylko patrzył mu w oczy, w końcu westchnął:  
\- Dobrze, będę grzecznym gościem, aż twój skrzat mi zaufa. - Chytry uśmieszek. - ...Co jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Trzymając biodra chłopaka przesunął go na bardziej wygodną dla nich obu pozycję.

Harry roześmiał się i mrużąc oczy potarł ich nosy, potem krótko pocałował.  
\- Tak właściwie... - Przechylił głowę, sprawdzając jak długo jeszcze może go przetrzymać. - ... powiedziałem w Domu, że idę się uczyć Eliksirów, a zapomniałem wziąć książkę. Wiesz może coś o macerowaniu?

Voldemort skrzywił się, ale wbrew sobie jego umysł od razu odnalazł potrzebną wiedzę.  
\- To proces przygotowywania niektórych ziół, wydobywa ich właściwości przez namaczanie w jakimś płynie; może być macerowanie zimną wodą, alkoholem, albo gotowanie w oleju, wosku pszczelim. Naprawdę są różne metody... Do jakich eliksirów to ma ci być potrzebne?

Harry przesunął się, z powrotem siadając plecami oparty o boczną poręcz i przywołał ze stołu pióro i kawałek pergaminu rozkładając go na uniesionych kolanach. Szybko zanotował, to czego już się dowiedział i wtedy odpowiedział na pytanie:  
\- Ostatnio robimy różne balsamy lecznicze - jutro mamy przejść do tych na oparzenia.

Po krótkim namyśle czarnoksiężnik zaczął wykład.  
\- Na pewno chodzi więc o przygotowanie bazy ziołowej w oleju z oliwek potrzebnej do eliksirów na lekkie oparzenia. Pozostałe składniki dodajesz już do gotowego maceratu. Musisz go postawić na ogniu najlepiej 6 do 9 godzin przed przyrządzaniem eliksirów i co najmniej godzinę przed użyciem odcedzić i przelać do butelki, żeby ostygł...

\- Dlatego, że muszą dobrze naciągnąć, a po odcedzeniu olej musi naturalnie ostygnąć... - Wtrącił Harry, z zapałem notując.

\- Dokładnie dlatego. Wiesz, o co w tym chodzi! - Voldemort spojrzał na niego z dumą zmieszaną z rozbawieniem. _Nie na to liczył tego wieczora,_ _ale może jeszcze trochę poczekać. Uczenie chłopaka też sprawiało mu przyjemność._ \- A zatem, musisz wziąć pół litra oliwy z oliwek i dodać do niej bazowe zioła, czyli...

* * *

Ponieważ Harry tak poważnie wziął się za naukę Hermiona nie mogła być gorsza i zmusiła Rona, aby też przygotowywał się z nią do jutrzejszych zajęć. Chłopak nie był zadowolony, ale długo nie protestował, wiedząc że nie ma szans, _może gdyby Harry tu był i go wsparł..._ Sam jednak nie zdoła jej przekonać.

Kiedy dochodziła północ wciąż nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi, a jego dziewczyna wyglądała jak wkurzony smok prychając i niemal rycząc, zaczerwieniona i z rozwianymi włosami. Ron modlił się, żeby Harry zjawił się w końcu i go uwolnił od tej męki.

Tym razem Merlin spełnił jego życzenia. Złoty Chłopiec pojawił się w przejściu: równie rozgrzany i rozczochrany jak Hermiona - choć nie wyglądało to na rezultat sesji naukowej.

Dziewczyna już zła na Rona, teraz przerzuciła się na niego:  
\- A wiec tak wyglądała twoja nauka, Harry? - Ze złością i wyrzutem pokręciła głową. - Powiedziałeś, że będziesz uczyć się na eliksiry!

\- Uczyłem się, tylko że nie z książki. - Wyjaśnił nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami i nie czekając na jej wybuch zaczął recytować:  
\- Macerowanie jest powszechnie używane do wydobywania specjalnych właściwości ziół poprzez ich moczenie w różnych płynach na zimno lub gorąco. W przypadku eliksiru na lekkie oparzenia chodzi o przygotowanie bazy ziołowej na gorąco w oleju z oliwek. I trzeba ją wykonać od 6 do 9 godzin wcześniej i ostudzić na godzinę przed dodaniem pozostałych składników... - zawiesił głos.

Ron gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, tymczasem Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin i rzucił okiem.  
\- ...jeżeli zaczniemy za wcześnie, to stracą moc, jeżeli zaczniemy za późno, to olej nie przesiąknie ziołami. - Kolejne spojrzenie na notatki. - Jeżeli go na czas nie ostudzimy, to przytłoczy dodane składniki, a jeżeli ostygnie za wcześnie to połączenie nie zadziała.

Przyjaciółka wzięła przykład ze swojego chłopaka i gapiła się na niego z opadniętą szczęką. W końcu otrząsnęła się.  
\- Masz szczęście, że chodzisz z Malfoyem. - Stwierdziła kwaśno.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że to Malfoy ma szczęście, _tylko że tu wcale nie chodziło o Malfoya,_ więc odparł.  
\- Obaj mamy szczęście. - Oblizał wargi, tym razem już zupełnie nie myśląc o blond Ślizgonie, a swoim prawdziwym nauczycielu. - Umiem go zachęcać do nauki - dopóki nie nauczę się tematu, nici z ... - Powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem seksu, bojąc się, że Ron by zemdlał. - ...Nici z innych zajęć.

Przyjrzał się uważniej stanowi swoich przyjaciół: zrozpaczony, zamęczony Ron i wściekła, równie zmarnowana Hermiona.  
\- Może też powinniście spróbować z odpowiednią motywacją? Wtedy byłyby jakieś rezultaty. - Skomentował z wrednym uśmieszkiem i zniknął na schodach do dormitorium, zanim któreś z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć.

 _Musi tylko pamiętać, żeby jutro od razu jak go zobaczy, uprzedzić Draco, że uczyli się razem w nocy, zanim wyskoczy ze zdziwieniem: jak ci się udało samemu na to wpaść i tak dobrze do tego przygotować?_

 _A przede wszystkim najpierw po przebudzeniu musi iść do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie otrzymane od Voldemorta zioła zalał oliwą z oliwek i zostawił by się bezpiecznie podgrzewały w kociołku z płaszczem wodnym i przelać macerat do butelki, żeby przed rozpoczęciem zajęć zdążył ostygnąć._

Ron patrzył za Harrym, a trybiki w jego głowie zaczęły się wolno obracać. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym co jego przyjaciel robił z Malfoyem, ale... Spojrzał na Hermionę, _to motywowanie na pewno działa - gdyby dziewczyna coś mu obiecała, to nawet rzeczywiście zacząłby jej słuchać..._

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na jego minę, dobrze wiedząc o czym myśli. Ale było już naprawdę późno i miała na dzisiaj dosyć.  
\- Dobranoc, Ron. - Pocałowała go w policzek i poszła do siebie. _Pomysł nie był taki zły, już najwyższy czas żeby się z Ronem posunęli dalej a jak widać po Harrym taka motywacja działa cuda._

Chociaż była zdziwiona, że w takiej sytuacji to Harry stawia warunki.

* * *

Już od samego rana wszystkie znaki wskazywały, że to będzie dobry dzień.

Harry obudził się o szóstej rano - bez pobudki, szybko się umył i ubrał i pobiegł do Pokoju po swoje zioła. Po otwarciu drzwi poczuł ich zapach: naciągnęły dokładnie jak powinny. Bez żadnego wypadku przelał je do przygotowanej butelki i schował ją w specjalnym pokrowcu do studzenia, który pobierał z niej ciepło, ale sam się nie nagrzewał, więc można go było trzymać bez oparzenia się.

Po drodze do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył wychodzącego z lochów Draco z takim samym pojemnikiem.  
\- Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie. - Rzucił mu Ślizgon na powitanie. Ucieszyło go, że Harry sam o tym pomyślał, chociaż na wszelki wypadek miał też w torbie drugą butelkę: dla Harry'ego, jednak jak widać, nie była potrzebna.

\- Twój umysł jest wielki, kochanie. - Odparł Harry. - Przecież razem uczyliśmy się wczoraj do północy i powiedziałeś mi, jak to przygotować. - Dodał już ciszej.

Uśmiech Draco zgasł, _czasem udawało mu się zapomnieć o umowie z Harry ale ten zawsze mu o tym przypominał, właśnie w taki brutalny sposób._  
\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział smutno, opuszczając głowę.

Harry objął jego ramiona, prowadząc na śniadanie i rozejrzał się dookoła po innych uczniach z ich grupy.  
\- Coś nie widzę innych osób z maceratami, chyba tylko my na to wpadliśmy. - Objął go mocniej. - Dzięki, Draco.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, ale bez entuzjazmu, _w końcu tak naprawdę to wcale nie z nim tylko z tym swoim chłopakiem Harry się wczoraj przygotowywał._

Złoty Chłopiec wiedział co jest grane i zapewnił go więc, że to naprawdę o niego mu chodzi.  
\- Poważnie Draco, to dzięki tobie zacząłem w ogóle rozumieć o co w Eliksirach chodzi. - Na pytające spojrzenie z powagą pokiwał głową i tym razem otrzymał prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Z przyjemnością będę się z tobą dalej uczyć. - Ślizgon miał właśnie to na myśli, a nie że z przyjemnością będzie krył jego spotkania z tym drugim...

Harry skinął głową, że zrozumiał i roześmiał się:  
\- Czyżbyś sugerował, że dodatkowe lekcje ze Snapem mi nic nie dadzą? - Draco tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie przechylając głowę i śmieli się już razem: _Lekcje Snape'a dają coś tylko tym, którzy sami już wszystko rozumieją._ \- Z przyjemnością skorzystam.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali obaj byli w tak samo bardzo dobrych humorach.

Zanim sam zajął miejsce, Harry najpierw bardzo ostrożnie umieścił na stole pojemnik z olejem - z dala od zasięgu rąk Rona, którego co prawda jeszcze nie było, ale kiedy się pojawi będzie siał zniszczenie.

Hermiona spoglądała na to najpierw z zainteresowaniem a potem gdy zaczęła rozumieć z rosnącym przerażeniem:  
\- Harry, czy to...? To jest...?

\- To jest macerat do balsamów na lekkie oparzenia. - Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Przecież mieliśmy się na dziś przygotować do ich warzenia?

\- Mieliśmy o tym przeczytać!

\- I nie przeczytałaś, że trzeba je wcześniej przygotować? Jak niby możemy je prawidłowo zrobić w trakcie zajęć?

Hermiona zamiast odpowiedzieć zaczęła coraz bardziej blednąć, wyglądała wręcz jakby miała stracić przytomność, otwierając usta i łapiąc powietrze. Poważnie przestraszony Harry zawołał panią Pomfrey, która na szczęście też już zdążyła przyjść na śniadanie.

Pielęgniarka szybko oceniła, że to tylko szok i podała jej eliksir uspokajający.

Jeżeli Hermiona liczyła na to, że wyląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym i opuści Eliksiry, to się niestety przeliczyła.

Będzie musiała iść na zajęcia i przyznać się, ze nie jest przygotowana. Spojrzała z niechęcią (graniczącą z nienawiścią) na butelkę z maceratem Harry'ego. _Dlaczego przyjaciel nie powiedział jej, że trzeba go przygotować?_  
i zaraz sobie odpowiedziała: _Bo myślał, że sama też od razu na to wpadła. O Boże: od kiedy to Harry lepiej rozumiał podręczniki niż ona?_

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów był dzisiaj w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Po śniadaniu zwrócił się do Filcha aby poszedł z nim do sali Eliksirów zabrać czwartorocznych, którzy przez najbliższe dwie godziny będą mu pomagać w sprzątaniu toalet.

Już z daleka otworzył zaklęciem drzwi, tak by uczniowie weszli do Sali zanim oni tam dojdą.

Po wejściu rozejrzał się po stolikach i dokładnie tak jak myślał: jedyni z przygotowanymi butelkami z maceratem byli Malfoy, Potter, Crabbe i Goyle - _czyli blondyn zadbał o przygotowanie swojego chłopaka i przyjaciół._ A reszta...

\- Wszystkie osoby, które nie przygotowały się do dzisiejszych zajęć dostają Trolla i przez najbliższe dwie godziny mają szlaban z panem Filch. - Po ich tępych, zmartwiałych twarzach widział, że nawet nie wiedzieli o co mu chodzi. - ...A na następne zajęcia napiszecie na JEDNĄ stopę pergaminu... - Złośliwe spojrzenie na Granger.

\- ...jak powinniście się właściwie przygotować. Proszę WYJŚĆ! - Zakończył ostro, głośno i wszyscy poza czwórką dzisiejszych prymusów szybko wybiegli, wymijając Filcha, który liczył przebiegający przez drzwi uczniów, aby żaden się nie wymigał od szlabanu.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rozdział 28. Dzień idealny.**

Ponieważ na zajęciach zostało tylko czterech uczniów, Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił, ze każdy z nich będzie pracować sam, żeby wykorzystać przyniesione przez nich na zajęcia maceraty. Celowo używał słowa przyniesione, bo miał pewność, że te dla Crabbe'a i Goyle'a przygotował Malfoy a i co do Harry'ego miał swoje wątpliwości.

Draco, który faktycznie nadzorował przygotowania swoich przyjaciół, ale oprócz tego sam przygotował dwie butelki maceratu i teraz miał jedną nadliczbową, postanowił to wykorzystać i z wyjaśnieniem, że nie ma sensu aby gotowy już składnik się zmarnował zaproponował jedną z nich profesorowi, żeby też mógł przygotować eliksir.

Severus po krótkim namyśle uznał, ze to całkiem dobry pomysł: kochał warzenie a w tak małej grupie nie musiał wiele uwagi poświęcać na obserwowanie, co robią uczniowie – a szczerze mówiąc dzisiaj ich wcale nie miał zamiaru pilnować.

Ale za to, dzięki temu, że sam będzie równocześnie z nimi przygotowywać balsam będą mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak się to powinno idealnie robić.

Ponieważ jednak jakieś zasady w czasie zajęć muszą obowiązywać, kazał więc im tradycyjnie: schować podręczniki i korzystać tyko z instrukcji na tablicy.

Ku jego zdumieniu, po tym poleceniu Potter uniósł rękę - nie miał pojęcia do czego chłopak mógłby tu mieć pytanie, ale skinął na niego.

Złoty Chłopiec zadał je, jeszcze bardziej go zaskakując:  
\- Panie profesorze, czy mogę korzystać ze swoich notatek?

Zdziwiony podszedł do niego, żeby owe notatki obejrzeć: były sporządzone typowym, niedbałym pismem Harry'ego, ale już nietypowo dla niego były bardzo dokładne, szczegółowe. Widać też było, że nie zostały po prostu przepisane z podręcznika, bo zdania były złożone w zupełnie innym stylu i nagle go olśniło: _znał ten styl i to jednak wcale nie Malfoy pomagał Harry'emu jak wcześniej pomyślał._

Popatrzył na niego z uśmieszkiem zaskoczenia, kręcąc głową.

 _Żeby zaprząc Czarnego Pana do odrabiania z nim pracy domowej? Tylko Harry mógł wpaść na taki pomysł._

Łaskawie skinął głową:

\- Proszę bardzo, panie Potter.

Załatwiwszy wszystkie sprawy formalne zajął jedno ze stanowisk i przez dłuższy czas wszyscy pięcioro pracowali nad eliksirem. Było naprawdę miło i nie tylko profesor, ale także chłopcy nie czuli potrzeby wyjścia na przerwę.

Rezultaty tych spokojnych kameralnych zajęć o niebo przewyższyły oczekiwania Mistrza Eliksirów.  
 _Może tego dnia coś wisiało w powietrzu?_

 _...A może raczej chodziło o inną niż zwykle atmosferę samych zajęć? Czyżby powinien zmienić swoje metody?_

 _Tak... Jasne!_ \- Zarechotał w duchu. – G _ranie na emocjach uczniów było jedynym, co mu dawało jakąś radość z tej pracy!_

Obiektywnie musiał przyznać, że dzisiejszego dnia eliksir Pottera był nawet doskonalszy niż Malfoya _– zapewne dzięki wskazówkom, jakie uzyskał od swojego „chłopaka"_ \- tak doskonały, że nie odróżniłby go od swojego własnego. Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości zatem za ich prace nie tylko Draco, ale także i Harry'emu tym razem postawił Wybitny.

Pierwszy raz w historii Gryfon dostał u niego taką ocenę, ale faktycznie należała mu się _, poza tym czemu by też nie zaplusować u jego pomocnika – Czarny Pan nigdy nie znał sentymentów: poza swoim Chłopcem, więc na pewno to docenienie ich obu za jednym zamachem, nie może mu zaszkodzić._

Co zaś było dla niego już naprawdę zadziwiające, także dzieła Crabbe'a i Goyle'a nadawały się do użytku. Co prawda nie pracowali samodzielnie, bo słyszał bynajmniej wcale nie dyskretne, instrukcje dawane im przez Malfoya, ale i tak wyniki przeszły jego oczekiwania, więc bez oporów postawił obu Powyżej Oczekiwań.

Takiej średniej ocen na zajęciach Snape'a jeszcze nie było, kontynuując tę drogę, także pierwszy raz w historii wszystkie wykonane podczas zajęć eliksiry polecił zabutelkować do wykorzystania w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Ponieważ skończyli wcześniej – ekstremalnie wcześnie, bo już w połowie drugiej lekcji - pozwolił uczniom już wyjść i zająć się swoimi sprawami. _Akurat tej grupie mógł okazać swoje dobre serce, a co ważniejsze: pozostali dzięki temu będą się czuli jeszcze gorzej._

Znowu zarechotał, tym razem na głos, bo został już sam i przeszedł do swojego gabinetu, by wykorzystać wolny czas i także zająć się swoimi sprawami: szklaneczką herbatki i chwilą z książką.

Otrzymał niedawno przygotowane specjalnie na jego zamówienie tłumaczenie rzadkiej księgi o równie rzadkich chińskich roślinach leczniczych i jej lektura sprawiała mu prawdziwą przyjemność, szczególnie wyobrażanie sobie, do czego mógłby owe rośliny wykorzystać.

Zresztą złożył już na nie zamówienie sową w chińskiej aptece. Zioła były ekstremalnie drogie, ale Severus bardzo dobrze zarabiał - nie jako profesor w Hogwarcie, ale wytwórca poszukiwanych specjalistycznych eliksirów wartych sporo galeonów, a że nie miał ich na kogo wydawać, więc mógł sobie na to pozwolić..

* * *

Uszczęśliwiony Draco także miał pomysł na miłe spędzenie czasu: postanowił dziś wykorzystać dobry humor Harry'ego i ponieważ ostatnio niespodziewanie rada jego ojca się sprawdziła, gdy Złoty Chłopiec przyjął od niego wyczarowane na zajęciach kwiaty, postanowił pójść o krok dalej i zaprosić go na lunch we francuskiej kawiarence w Londynie.

Jego ojciec był tam VIP-em, więc nie musiał mieć rezerwacji, a taka okazja jak Wybitny z Eliksirów dla Harry'ego Pottera wymagała uczczenia w wielkim stylu. Poza tym zgodnie z ich umową mieli afiszować się ze swoim związkiem a do tego najlepsze są właśnie wspólne wyjścia - tylko we dwoje, ale na oczach wszystkich.

 _I kto wie, może nawet załapią się na pierwszą stronę w Proroku... Z tego zarówno jego ojciec jak i Harry byliby zadowoleni..._

 _...A on będzie miał swoje pięć minut na pokazanie Gryfonowi, jak wygląda randka idealna.  
_

Przysunął się do chłopaka, obejmując go w pasie. Harry cały czas radośnie uśmiechnięty spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro mamy być parą, to powinniśmy uczcić we dwoje tak radosne wydarzenie. Pierwszy raz dostałeś u Snape'a Wybitny: i to jeszcze zanim zaczęliście te prywatne lekcje. - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale spoważniała dla odmiany mina Harry'ego nie wróżyła dobrze, zatem szybko kontynuował. - Mam na myśli wspólne oficjalne wyjście, żeby nas widziano. W poważnych związkach tak się robi. - Dodał z powagą kiwając głową.

Harry miał wątpliwości, co do intencji Draco, ale samemu pomysłowi nie mógł nic zarzucić: rzeczywiście taki sukces powinien świętować ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc wyjście?

\- Moja rodzina ma swoje stoliki we Francuskim Centrum na Pokątnej, ponieważ jest pora lunchu, moglibyśmy się wybrać do ich kawiarenki właśnie na lunch i jakiś deser.

Harry z namysłem zagryzł wargi i skoro już mowa o jego chłopaku, żeby go ponownie przykro nie zaskoczyć, otworzył swój umysł, szukając Czarnego Pana. Ten nie był akurat zajęty i natychmiast w odpowiedzi poczuł jego radosne zaciekawienie. W kilku słowach wyjaśnił sprawę.

Uzyskana przez niego dzięki jego pomocy ocena ucieszyła Voldemorta, ale planowane wyjście z Malfoyem już dużo mniej.  
 _\- To ze mną powinieneś dzisiaj świętować!_ – Nawet nie próbował skrywać swojej zazdrości.

Bez wątpienia miał rację, ale doprawdy ostatnio spotykali się niemal codziennie - a przecież świętowanie powinno być odświętne.

 _\- To ma być tylko prezentacja dla świata, z tobą liczę na coś bardziej osobistego, specjalnego... Może przygotujesz coś dla nas: na sobotę? Zaimponuj mi!_

 _\- W porządku. –_ Usłyszał niechętną zgodę i zanim się odłączył wyczuł jak umysł czarnoksiężnika już pracuje, by wymyślić to coś specjalnego.

Znał możliwości swojego Czarnego Pana i dlatego kompletnie nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać: mogło to być spektakularne i powalające ale równie dobrze kameralne i przesłodkie.

 _Może nie powinien tego odkładać do soboty? Już nie mógł się doczekać!_

Tymczasem spojrzał w oczy wciąż czekającego na jego decyzję Draco Malfoya:

\- Dobrze, tylko chyba powinniśmy mieć zgodę dyrektora na takie wyjście, co nie?

Ślizgon lekceważąco machnął ręką:

\- Skontaktujemy się przez kominek Snape'a z moim ojcem. On to załatwi. - Zatrzymał Harry'ego w miejscu i obrócił kierując ich z powrotem w stronę lochów.

* * *

Jak się okazało Malfoy junior miał rację absolutną.  
Snape bez problemu pozwolił mu skorzystać z kominka.  
Zachwycony sytuacją Malfoy senior od razu udał się do Dumbledore'a...

...by po chwili pojawić się w kominku Snape'a i osobiście chłopców zabrać siecią fiuu bezpośrednio do kawiarni.

Kiedy Lucjusz wymyślił sobie, że jego syn ma zdobyć Harry'ego Pottera nie pytał co prawda Czarnego Pana o zgodę na ten związek z wrogiem - trochę z obawy o jego reakcję, ale usprawiedliwiał się zauważonym panującym od wakacji, czymś jakby zawieszeniem broni miedzy nimi dwoma.

Teraz, gdy plotki od dawna były rozpowszechniane i nie spotkała go kara, był już zupełnie spokojny – _mógł się tym chwalić._

 _Oczywiście nie usiądzie z nimi, ale przecież i on sam też musiał coś zjeść, a dodatkowo nakarmi oczy widokiem swojego syna ze Złotym Chłopcem. Co ważniejsze: wszyscy obecni w lokalu - a bywali tu ci najważniejsi - także to zobaczą i jego notowania wzrosną - po obu stronach._

Zaczynając tę sprawę miał swoje obawy co do umiejętności Draco i nie miał wielkich nadziei na uwiedzenie przez niego Pottera, ale ku swej radości tym razem się pomylił: _od teraz już nigdy nie będzie w niego wątpił._

* * *

Kawiarnia, do której się udali mieściła się w przeszklonej oranżerii, stoliki były także szklane na metalowych ażurowych podstawach i podobnie ażurowe fotele z wygodnymi jasnokremowymi poduszkami na siedziskach i oparciach, w powietrzu unosił się lekki, nieprzytłaczający zapach kwiatów i cicha muzyka skrzypcowa.

Pozornie swobodnie pnące się kwiaty i krzewy pomimo faktycznie sporej powierzchni sprawiały, że czuł się, jaky znajdowali się w małym i skromnym lokaliku. Jak na wspólny lunch nie mogłoby już być bardziej romantycznie i kameralnie.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co zamówić w takim miejscu, ale że to Draco go zaprosił zatem on złożył zamówienie dla nich obu, swobodnie rozmawiając z kelnerem po francusku.

Przewidując, że Harry nie zna się na eleganckiej kuchni i chcąc faktycznie sprawić mu przyjemność, a nie zawstydzić i zniechęcić Draco nie zamówił żadnych francuskich specjałów, tylko normalny lekki lunch.

Oczekując na przyniesienie zamówienia pogryzali bagietki, popijając źródlaną wodą i wesoło rozmawiając o szkole, ze wskazaniem na sukcesy Harry'ego w Eliksirach i umawiając się na wspólną naukę przed kolejnymi zajęciami..

Lunchem okazała się zwykła sałatka "paryska" z kurczakiem i chipsami, a dodatkowo na deser gorąca szarlotka z lodami oraz kawa. Wiedząc, jak Harry przepada za tym napojem Draco zamówił najlepszą, najdroższą mieszankę – podaną tak jak chłopak lubił: bez cukru i mleka.

I miejsce i posiłek były doskonałe i obaj chłopcy w jeszcze doskonalszych humorach zostali z powrotem odstawieni do komnat Smape'a przez zachwyconego Lucjusza Malfoya _: Jego syn umawiał się z Harrym Potterem! I wszyscy to widzieli!_

Harry wbrew sobie był pod wrażeniem Ślizgona, gdyby nie był już kompletnie i bezapelacyjnie zakochany - Draco na pewno miałby u niego szanse. Już wcześniej zdążył się przekonać, że chłopak wcale nie jest aroganckim egoistycznym dupkiem, jakiego znał do ubiegłego roku: był dobrym kolegą a jego zachowanie w ich grze pokazywało też, ze jako jego chłopak potrafiłby go uszczęśliwić.

 _Miał tylko jeden problem: Dlaczego dowiedział się o tym właśnie teraz, gdy to nie powinno mieć znaczenia?_

* * *

Złoty Chłopiec dobrze wiedział, jak Czarnemu Panu wejść na ambicję. Przebicie Malfoya na pewno nie będzie trudne, ale jak zaimponować Harry'emu Potterowi?

Wszystkie oficjalne miejsca odpadają, bo nie chciał używać glamour, lubił patrzeć na Harry'ego i jeszcze bardziej lubił, gdy Harry patrzył na niego - nikt nie reagował na jego widok taką radością i zachwytem.

Zresztą, jego chłopiec powiedział: _to ma być coś specjalnego!_

Rozważał też mugolskie romantyczne miejsca, gdzie wystarczyłoby użyć zwykłego: "nie widzisz mnie": może Wenecja, albo Taj Mahal - tyle, że jak sama nazwa wskazuje: tam jest pełno mugoli, a oni są czarodziejami...

I nagle olśniło go: znał jedno tak wyjątkowe miejsce, naprawdę specjalne i najpiękniejsze, jakie może istnieć dla czarodzieja o ich mocy i widzącego magiczne aury.

Zorganizowanie tam randki nie będzie łatwe, bo pilnowały go smoki i mimo ich chciwości nawet góra złota nie przekona ich Władcy by zostawił go tam samego _…_

 _Hmm… chyba że może Wieczysta Przysięga? Prawdziwie wieczysta, bo jeżeli ją złamie to smocza magia zniszczy każdą iskrę jego duszy i mocy._ Ale przecież złamać jej nie ma zamiaru!

 _Tak, Harry na pewno będzie pod wrażeniem i samego miejsca i tego, że udało mu się to zorganizować –_ samo zobaczenie jego pełnej zachwytu twarzy jest tego warte, a przecież na pewno także odpowiednio mu ów zachwyt okaże…

Poczuł jak cały aż płonie na myśl o tym wieczorze.

 _Najlepsze zaś było to, że kiedy ich moce splotą się w tak przesyconym magią miejscu nic i nikt już ich nie rozdzieli!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Rozdział 29. Kolory Mocy.**

Przez kolejne dni Czarny Pan w ogóle się do niego nie odzywał i Harry niecierpliwie czekał do soboty. Chciałby już się dowiedzieć, co też jego ukochany wymyślił dla nich, a tymczasem próbował odciągnąć swoje myśli od szaleńczych pogoni za najszaleńszymi opcjami, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy.

Draco świetnie się w roli takiego rozpraszacza sprawdzał. Razem nie tylko uczyli się ale też i spędzali wolny czas na spacerach, rozmowach i rywalizowaniu na boisku w pogoni za zniczem.

Omijał za to z daleka zarówno Pokój Życzeń, jak i Komnaty Snape'a, żeby go nie kusiło do wpadnięcia, choćby na chwilę do Mrocznego Zamku, by podejrzeć co też chodziło po głowie Jego Lordowi. Lubił niespodzianki.

Nareszcie nadeszła sobota i z samego rana, jeszcze nie całkiem rozbudzony poczuł leciutki dotyk myśli swojego czarnoksiężnika, ostrożnie pytającego:  
- ** _Pamiętasz o naszym spotkaniu, Harry? -_ ** Wybuch radości chłopaka był wystarczającą odpowiedzią. - _Wpadnę po ciebie do twojego domu, po obiedzie._

 _\- Będę gotowy. -_ Zapewnił go Harry i Czarny Pan zniknął, obdarzywszy go jeszcze gorącym mentalnym pocałunkiem.

Złoty Chłopiec szybciutko umył się i ubrał, a następnie skrył się pod peleryną, by uniknąć niewygodnych pytań: _a po cóż to Harry Potter idzie do ślizgońskich lochów w sobotni poranek?_

* * *

Severus także wstał jeszcze przed pobudką. Miał dzisiaj odbyć pierwsze zajęcia dodatkowe z Harrym z Oklumecji, _czy też Eliksirów: zależnie kto pytał._

A dla wiedzy jego samego ( _i Harry'ego, o ile zapyta),_ miał zamiar spędzić czas w swojej prywatnej pracowni, wykorzystując nowo nabyte chińskie zioła do ulepszenia swoich prywatnych receptur i tworzenia nowych.

W dobrym humorze zbierał się na śniadanie, gdy usłyszał ciche stukanie do drzwi, podszedł by je otworzyć, ale nie zobaczył nikogo na korytarzu: poczuł za to muśnięcie peleryną, _niewidzialną peleryną._ Szybko odsunął się a następnie drzwi zamknął. _  
_

Wtedy w salonie pojawił się, wyłaniając spod niej Harry Potter. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozmawiał z chłopakiem od wtorku, a przecież powinni ustalić konkretną godzinę na ich dodatkowe zajęcia.

Jak się okazało, Harry odwiedził go właśnie w tym celu.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape. - Chłopak powitał go uprzejmie, uśmiechnięty i radosny jak słoneczko. - Nie powiedziałeś, kiedy mamy się spotkać na te Dodatkowe Eliksiry.

\- I chcesz je zacząć przed śniadaniem? - Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco. W odpowiedzi Harry roześmiał się, lekko i srebrzyście - jak chińskie dzwonki wietrzne.

\- Proponuję, aby to było po obiedzie. On zapowiedział, że wtedy chce po mnie przyjść. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, choć z odrobiną rumieńca i dozą nieśmiałości. Mężczyzna był zaintrygowany: _skąd taka reakcja, skoro w końcu nie było to pierwsze spotkanie Harry'ego z Jego Panem_. - Zaplanował dla nas coś specjalnego. - Wyjaśnił Złoty Chłopiec, widząc jego minę.

Severus cieszył się jego szczęściem, choć był też zazdrosny. _Tak bardzo by chciał mieć kogoś takiego jak Harry i przygotowywać dla niego, powodujące takie szczęście niespodzianki._ Westchnął i wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
\- Wyślę ci sowę podczas śniadania z zaproszeniem na zajęcia.

Harry skinął głową i zniknął pod peleryną, a po chwili otworzyły się i zamknęły drzwi na korytarz, oznaczając, że zniknął też z Komnat Mistrza Eliksirów

Czarodziej westchnął, ale po chwili wyprostował ramiona i także wyszedł na korytarz.  
 _Nie ma co snuć marzeń, które nigdy się nie ziszczą. Nie od dzisiaj był sam, a wieczorne warzenie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć._

* * *

Po obiedzie Harry pożegnał przyjaciół udając się w towarzystwie Draco do lochów na umówione zajęcia Dodatkowych Eliksirów. Ślizgon na pożegnanie uścisnął go i poklepał po plecach, życząc powodzenia. Harry z ponurą miną zapukał i wszedł do Komnaty, ale po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi zmienił minę na radosną i podekscytowaną.

Profesor już czekał na niego, ubrany w szatę wyjściową. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi i Snape prychnął:  
\- No przecież nie mogę zostać w moich pokojach, żeby dyrektor się nie dowiedział, a w twoim domu też nie chcę przebywać, kiedy ciebie nie ma. - Harry chciał zaprotestować: _nie miałby nic przeciwko temu_ ale profesor pokręcił głową. - Mam już swoje plany i miejsce, w którym chcę je realizować.

Pomimo, że naprawdę był ciekawy, Harry nie dopytywał się o szczegóły. Snape roześmiał się na tę jego niespotykaną powściągliwość i sam wyjaśnił.  
\- Też mam swój dom Harry, a w nim doskonale wyposażoną pracownię. Podczas tych weekendów będę miał okazję zająć się projektami, których nie mogę realizować w Hoogwarcie.

Chłopak skinął głową, _faktycznie powinien o tym pomyśleć: jeżeli on miał swoje plany na wykorzystanie tego czasu to naturalne, że i Snape miał swoje_. Westchnął głęboko, nagle zdenerwowany i wziął garść proszku z miseczki.  
\- A zatem ruszajmy. - Snape skinął głową i stanął obok niego. - Ulica Róż 13. - powiedzieli razem i zniknęli w płomieniach.

* * *

Uradowany Zgrzytek zginał się w ukłonach na ich widok. Profesor pożegnał się z Harrym i ruszył w stronę drzwi a Złoty Chłopiec uciszył radosne paplanie skrzata, polecając mu przygotować dla niego najlepsze ubrania.  
\- Przyszedłem tu tylko na chwilę, Zgrzytku, jestem umówiony na wieczór.

Skrzat posmutniał, ale posłusznie zniknął a trzask, jaki rozległ się z sypialni Harry'ego sygnalizował, że wykonywał polecone zadanie. Harry powoli wchodził schodami na górę, pozwalając sobie na to, od czego powstrzymywał się od kilku dni: rozważanie, _co też może go dzisiaj czekać?_

Snape otworzył drzwi wyjściowe i na progu zobaczył Czarnego Pana, który właśnie uniósł dłoń, by do nich zapukać i z rozpędu zastukał w jego nos. Cofnął się o krok, masując go i skłonił się, przepraszająco wyjaśniając.  
\- Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju, mój Panie a ja już wychodzę do swoich spraw.

Volemort bez słowa skinął głową i wyminął go wchodząc do środka. Natychmiast rozległo się upiorne wycie i dom rozbłysnął światłami a czarnoksiężnik został unieruchomiony pajęczą siecią.

Snape, który już zaczął aportację, zniknął łapiąc to ostatnim spojrzeniem i zaśmiał się w duchu: _Jego Pan zapomniał o osłonach Harry'ego a te zadziałały bez zarzutu._

Złoty Chłopiec tymczasem na całe zamieszanie błyskawicznie zbiegł na dół i machnął różdżką, uwalniając ukochanego z pułapki i uspokajając osłony. Skrzat stał przed nim w obronnej postawie, patrząc wrogo na Czarnego Pana, a Harry śmiał się, na widok jego miny.

Było mu trochę głupio, że zapomniał zezwolić na jego wejście, ale przede wszystkim był dumny ze swoich zaklęć.

\- Przepraszam, dopiero przybyłem i nie pomyślałem o zezwoleniu na otwarcie osłon dla ciebie.

Voldemort machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
\- Nic mi się nie stało. Twoje osłony są naprawdę doskonałe, w ogóle nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nawet gdybym chciał nie potrafiłbym: jesteś potężnym czarodziejem, mój Harry.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się, zażenowany tą pochwałą i szybko zmienił temat.  
\- Zgrzytku , miałeś mi przygotować ubranie. - Przypomniał karcąco skrzatowi, jednocześnie łagodnie gładząc go po głowie, żeby nie uznał tego za krytykę i nie próbował się ukarać.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę w salonie, zaraz będę gotowy. - Polecił z kolei narzeczonemu i przesyłając mu całusa znowu ruszył w górę schodów, tym razem bardzo szybko.

* * *

Czarnoksiężnik aportował się z nim na trawiastej równinie. Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył jakąś budowlę, mimo sporej odległości od razu ją rozpoznał. To było jedno z najbardziej charakterystycznych miejsc w kraju.

Voldemort ruszył w tamtym kierunku a chłopak trochę się zdziwił: _co takiego jego ukochany mógł przygotować dla nich w kamiennym kręgu?_

Jednak jak się okazało to wcale nie było ich celem. Kiedy byli jeszcze około dwustu metrów od monolitów, Czarny Pan zatrzymał się i zapraszająco wyciągnął ku niemu ręce. Harry podszedł, a mężczyzna przygarnął go do siebie i poleciwszy mu zamknąć oczy, okrył go swoją peleryną, opierając się policzkiem o jego głowę.

Harry wykonał polecenie, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. Poczuł jak ziemia znika pod stopami i opadają w dół, w pierwszej chwili drgnął, ale w objęciach czarnoksiężnika czuł się bezpiecznie.

Po kilku sekundach, znowu poczuł twardy grunt pod stopami - bardzo twardy. Voldemort wypuścił go ze swoich rąk i chłopak otworzył oczy rozglądając się z ciekawością po otoczeniu. Znajdowali się w rozleglej jaskini, niezwykle jasnej, zauważył co prawda tylko jedno niewielkie magiczne światło, ale odbijało się ono w tysiącach tysięcy zatopionych w jej ścianach różnokolorowych szlachetnych kamieni.

Rozproszony tym blaskiem, dopiero po chwili dojrzał, że to co brał za większą grupę zebranych w jednym miejscu czerwonych kamieni, nie było nimi. Przy przejściu do kolejnej jaskini, czy korytarza kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich stał ogromny, przepiękny, migocący światłem i mocą Rubinowy Smok.

Czarny Pan przez chwilę pozwolił mu tylko się napatrzeć, a potem objął go ramieniem i poprowadził do tego wyjścia i jego strażnika. Im bliżej byli, tym bardziej Harry był nim zachwycony. Smok poza skrzydlatą sylwetką, w niczym nie przypominał tych, które widział podczas Turnieju.

Jakby wyczuwając jego podziw, gad rozwinął skrzydła, ale nie aby ich przestraszyć, czy grożąc im - raczej pozując, by jak najlepiej zaprezentować swoje potężne pazury, długą smukłą szyję i szerokie skórzaste przezroczyste błony miedzy palcami skrzydeł.

Był prawdziwie przepiękny i błyszczał bardziej niż wszystkie zgromadzone tu drogie kamienie. Podszedłszy bliżej Harry mógł przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej i uznał, że smok nie jest tylko rubinowego koloru - cały jest z tych szlachetnych kamieni.

Nieświadomie wyciągnął dłoń, by go dotknąć i gad w odpowiedzi wyciągnął do niego łapę. Chłopak dotknął i pogłaskał twarde, połyskujące pazury, a potem nachylony ku niemu łuskowaty pysk.

Smok wydawał się równie zachwycony jak Harry - jego zachwytem. Lekko wydmuchał powietrze z nozdrzy i chłopiec roześmiał się radośnie, jak dziecko. Rubinowy gad podniósł głowę i wskazał łapą, aby weszli w korytarz.

Harry z niechęcią opuścił dłoń i oglądał się jeszcze na niego, kiedy znikali w przejściu. Korytarz był równie jasny jak jaskinia, rozświetlany promieniami odbijającymi się bez końca we wtopionych w ściany klejnotach.

Chłopak uważnie rozglądał się dookoła: pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu i podejrzewał, że także raczej ostatni. Od większego niż tunele metra korytarza, którym szli co jakiś czas odchodziły inne, niewiele mniejsze, równie połyskliwe, a w wielu z nich dostrzegał kolejne smoki - kolejne drogocenne klejnoty.

\- Co to za miejsce? - Zapytał wreszcie swojego towarzysza.

\- To Smocza Twierdza.

\- Ale to nie są zwykłe smoki. - Harry nie pytał: był tego pewien.

\- To smoki mocy. Wiesz, że magiczna moc kumuluje się w liniach przecinających ziemię na różnych głębokościach, promieniujących magią? Miejsca bliskie linii są przesycone mocą a miejsca ich krzyżowania się i zapętlania są zwykle wybierane na siedziby czarodziejów.

\- Hogwart jest w miejscu przecięcia takich linii. - Stwierdził chłopak, kiwając głową. - I Mroczny Zamek też.

\- Tak, a tu jest miejsce gdzie spotykają się wszystkie linie Brytanii. Ale są to różnego rodzaju moce, magia nie jest jednolita, ma różne aspekty. Smoki są właśnie ich ucieleśnieniem i odbijają je w swoich klejnotach. Pamiętasz, co mówili w szkole o działaniu szlachetnych kamieni na czarodziejów?

Harry skinął głową, znał te kamienie i korzystali z nich w Hogwarcie. Voldemort kontynuował wykład: cichym, spokojnym tonem.

\- Linie mocy ucieleśniły się wybierając najpotężniejsze i najpiękniejsze postaci a do ich ukształtowania użyły szlachetnych kamieni. Każdy z nich wybrał sobie jeden z nich, gromadząc i ładując je swoją wybraną magią. Dalej je zbierają.

\- Dlatego mówi się, że smoki są chciwe i gromadzą bogactwa?

\- Nasze smoki to nawet nie są cienie tych, ale tak, próbują je naśladować, choć zapewne nie do końca rozumieją o co chodzi, po prostu czują moc w kamieniach i chcą ją posiąść. Te tutaj nie zbierają kamieni, one je nasączają mocą i wtedy roznoszą, umieszczając je w miejscach, gdzie ich zdaniem ich magia jest potrzebna.

\- A ludzie je wydobywają i zaburzają linie magii. - Stwierdził skrzywiony Harry.

Voldemort machnął ręką, żeby się tym przejmował.  
\- To tylko mikro część, ale czasem faktycznie zmusza Smoki Mocy do większej pracy, ale że ją lubią, nie mają o to specjalnie pretensji.

\- Czyli możemy sobie jakiś wziąć na pamiątkę? - Harry zażartował przeciągając dłonią po ścianie, jednak wcale nie próbując wydobyć żadnego z klejnotów.

Voldemort przyciągnął go do siebie i zatonął spojrzeniem w jego przepięknych zielonych oczach - piękniejszych niż każdy z tych kamieni, bo oddających jego duszę. Pocałował jego powieki, lekko zachrypniętym głosem stwierdzając.  
\- Nie musisz mieć czarodziejskich kamieni. Masz całe piękno i moc, jakiej potrzebujesz Harry.

Chłopak tylko patrzył przed siebie, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. Czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Odchrząknął, cały zarumieniony.  
\- Jak udało ci się znaleźć to miejsce? Chyba nie jest powszechnie znane i odwiedzane?

\- Nikt go nie odwiedza. Smoki strzegą magii i nie zapraszają gości - zwłaszcza czarodziejów. Moc tutaj zgromadzona jest zbyt potężna, by człowiek zdołał nad nią zapanować, by zdołał zapanować nad sobą, gdy będzie w jej zasięgu.

Harry pytająco uniósł brew i jego Czarny Pan się zaśmiał.  
\- Kiedy byłem jeszcze w twoim wieku już pociągała mnie władza i potęga, szukałem wszelkiej mocy, pragnąć zdobyć ją dla siebie. Przyciągnęło mnie tutaj pulsowanie mocy. - Harry skinął głową. Czuł jak moc przepełniająca kamienie pulsuje i wibruje także w jego ciele.

\- Nie miałem żadnego planu, nie wiedziałem czym jest to miejsce, po prostu poczułem moc i odpowiedziałem, ciągnąc do niej, jak ćma. Pewno dlatego smoki mnie nie od razu zauważyły i nie zniszczyły za samą próbę wejścia do Twierdzy. Czarnoksiężnicy zwykle stawiali się tutaj z Armią Ciemności, próbując siłą zdobyć magię.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się jakiś dziwny wyraz, którego Harry nie potrafił identyfikować: tęsknota, żal... ale nie do końca.

\- Znalazły mnie w sercu zamku, ale zamiast zniszczyć za tę bezczelność, wyprowadziły mnie na powierzchnię i pozwoliły odejść zachowując wspomnienie. Może rozbroił je mój zachwyt i uwielbienie dla tego miejsca i dla nich. Są piękne i lubią być podziwiane.

\- Czekaj, ale skoro mówisz, że raz już się tu włamałeś i że tylko cudem uszedłeś z życiem, to jakim kolejnym cudem znowu tu wróciłeś, legalnie i jeszcze ze mną. Dlaczego jesteśmy tu teraz. - Rozejrzał się wokół. - Zupełnie sami, bez kontroli?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się krecąc głową.  
\- Nie chodzą za nami krok w krok, ale tak jak my czujemy ich magię, tak one czuja nas: wiedzą dokładnie co robimy. - Harry przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczona miną: _to nie całkiem odpowiadało na jego pytanie._

\- Za pozwolenie powrotu złożyłem im przysięgę. - Westchnął czarnoksiężnik, wyjaśniając wszystko. - Wieczystą przysięgę: że teraz i nigdy nie spróbuję wykorzystać tego źródła mocy do zwiększenia mojej, ani w żadnym innym celu, że nie zrobię nic... Poza pokazaniem go Tobie.

\- Poszedłeś prosić je o powrót tu... Specjalnie dla mnie? - Głos Harry'ego zdradzał, jak bardzo był tym poruszony.

\- Smoki mogą czytać najgłębsze myśli i uczucia. Powiedziałem im, że chcę tylko okazać miłość mojemu mężczyźnie. Stwierdziły, że to prawda i pozwoliły mi zabrać cię tutaj.

\- Tak po prostu się na to zgodziły? - Chłopak był naprawdę pod wrażeniem słów ukochanego, ale zdziwiony, że to zadziałało na takie stworzenia.

\- Smoki są bardzo kapryśne i próżne. Podobał im się mój podziw i wiedziały, że ty będziesz nimi równie zachwycony. - Harry uśmiechnął się, _Voldemort mówił o próżności i kaprysach?_

Czarnoksiężnik dobrze wiedział, co sobie pomyślał i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.

\- Byłem w wielu różnych magicznych miejscach, nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale całego świata i to jest jedynym, jakie zrobiło na mnie wrażenie. Chciałem, żebyś ty też je zobaczył, bo wiedziałem że i dla ciebie będzie to równie wspaniałe przeżycie.

Rozmawiając szli cały czas tym samym największym korytarzem spiralnie opuszczającym się coraz głębiej i teraz dotarli do jego końca - kryształowej ściany migocącej odblaskami wszelkich kolorów mocy.

Przed nią stał kolejny: Szmaragdowy Smok. Przez parę chwil pozwolił im siebie podziwiać a potem dmuchnął gorącym oddechem na kamień, który rozwiał się otwierając wejście do kolejnej jaskini: Serca Smoczej Twierdzy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rozdział 30. To co najważniejsze.**

Pieczara nie była przepełniona światłem, cała była blaskiem, który atakował oczy Harry'ego, powodując ból. Nie potrafił się skupić, dopóki nie poczuł dotyku chłodnych dłoni pocierających jego ramiona, a potem przyciągających i opierających o równie chłodne kojące ciało.  
\- Zamknij oczy, poczuj to. – Usłyszał cichy szept, którego od razu posłuchał.

Teraz dopiero był w stanie rozróżnić poszczególne linie: fale mocy, wpływające do tego miejsca splatające się, przecinające i płynące dalej – jak krew pulsująca w jego żyłach tak moc pulsowała w kamieniach i krążyła w skałach, ożywiając świat.

Niektóre z nich były miękkie, łagodne, wywołujące mimowolny uśmiech na jego wargach, inne twarde i okrutne. Poczuł też mrok, największą potęgę, czuł ją przenikająca, wzmacniająca niektóre z linii i osłabiająca inne.

Czuł też jak ten mrok go dotyka, wibrował w dłoniach, które go uspokajały, w osłaniającym go ciele Voldemorta – wyczuwał też w nim obawę – w tym miejscu nic nie mogło się ukryć. Czarnoksiężnik próbował stonować ten mrok, schować głęboko i Harry'ego przed nim chronić.

Jednak chłopak wiedział, że tam jest... _Zawsze o tym wiedział._

Złoty Chłopiec powinien go odrzucić, ale nie było tak, w tej ferii barw i uczuć dawał mu spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Wtulił się w niego mocniej, ostrożnie badając go swoim nowym magicznym zmysłem i chociaż wydawało się, że Czarny Pan był jak czarna dziura pochłaniająca wszelkie światło i energię, to jednak ten mrok nie był nieprzenikniony, zobaczył w nim światło.

Mrok magii, która powinna pochłonąć i zniszczyć wszystko, zamiast tego otaczał i chronił to światło i ciepło.  
Harry obrócił się w ramionach Voldemorta. Właśnie taki był jego ukochany, kiedy go poznał i wybrał go wiedząc, że jest właśnie takim - Czarnym Panem.

Dlatego i teraz nie wycofał się i nie próbował uciec.

Otworzył oczy, patrząc w jego przepastne, szkarłatno-czarne źrenice i zobaczył w nich siebie. Nic nie mówiąc przylgnął do niego jeszcze ściślej, całym ciałem szukając w nim ukojenia, ucieczki od tego przytłaczającego światła, bogactwa barw i uczuć.

Zamknął znowu oczy i po prostu go pocałował.

To nie był pierwszy raz, znał te usta, znał cale jego ciało lepiej niż swoje własne, ale nigdy nie czuł tego tak intensywnie, jakby zamiast pięciu zmysłów miał nagle dwa, trzy razy więcej. Czuł i widział takie samo drganie magicznej aury Voldemorta i swojej własnej.

Odsunął się łapiąc oddech i przesunął powoli językiem po ustach, smakując to nowe doznanie. To było więcej niż kiedykolwiek czuł, niż kiedykolwiek spodziewał się poczuć - a to tylko pocałunek...

Uniósł dłoń, by pogładzić nią porcelanowo chłodną i gładką twarz ukochanego, który w odpowiedzi przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie ponownie łącząc ich usta.

Harry kompletnie zagubił się w tym doznaniu, Wiedział, ze to kompletne szaleństwo, aby kochali się w tym dziwnym, miejscu, ale nie chciał, nie mógł się powstrzymywać. Już nie czuł jak fale mocy przepływają wokół i wewnątrz nich - sam był mocą pulsującą w rytmie źródła.

Połączyli się ciałem i magią - i zatonęli, rozpłynęli się w bezcielesnej, nieograniczonej mocy - łącząc się z nią w jedno i dzieląc na wszystkie jej przejawy. Wypływając kryształowymi liniami mocy i znowu wracając do źródła, coraz szybciej i coraz pełniej, rozumiejąc całość i ogarniając wszystkie szczegóły.

Harry czuł, że to jest właśnie ten moment, że już za chwilę zrozumie, poczuje wszystko i wszystkie odcienie i kolory magii przenikały się i mieszały, aż wreszcie wszystko rozbłysło białym oślepiającym światłem.

Chłopak nawet nie wiedział, że krzyczy, dopóki nie usłyszał siebie, opadając bezwładnie w ramionach Voldemorta.

* * *

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, zanim zaczął powoli odzyskiwał poczucie świata: czasu, miejsca, siebie samego. Nie był pewien, co się tu naprawdę stało, jednak jednego był pewien: nigdy już nie będzie taki sam.

\- To było... - Pokręcił głową.

Voldemort objął go ramieniem, przyciskając mocniej do siebie.

\- Wiem. - A potem uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy z przechyloną głową.

\- Czy to wystarczyło, by zrobić na tobie wrażenie?

Harry roześmiał się i zadrgały złote iskierki w otaczającym ich magicznym polu. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, pocałował go, powoli i delikatnie, ale tym wyraźniej odczuwając przenikające ich fale.

\- Kiedy musimy opuścić tę jaskinię i samą twierdzę? - Zapytał podnosząc i przyczerniając magicznie swoje okulary, by ostrożnie rozejrzeć się wokół, chociaż pomimo tego zabiegu i tak musiał przymknąć oczy.

Z jednej strony nie chciał opuszczać tego zachwycającego miejsca, ale z drugiej strony ta wszechotaczająca ich moc przytłaczała go... No i chciał zobaczyć świat - poczuć go tymi nowymi zmysłami, dopóki trwają.

\- Myślę, że skoro jesteśmy już w stanie się poruszyć, to właśnie teraz powinniśmy to zrobić. To miejsce jest zbyt intensywne, aby długo w nim przebywać. - Mężczyzna mówił bardzo poważnym tonem, obserwując go z miłością i troską.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przeciągając się leniwie - czarnoksiężnik na pewno miał rację. Czas się ruszyć i mimo, że był wyczerpany tym natłokiem wrażeń, to z drugiej strony był też naładowany energią. Skinął głową, unosząc wyprostowane ręce..

Voldemort wstał wyciągając swoje dłonie i chwytając jego, by jednym ruchem pociągnąć do góry i przycisnąć do siebie. Chłopak odzyskiwał już jasność myśli i poczuł się niezręcznie, stojąc nago w takimi miejscu. Pomyślał o ich ubraniach, rozglądając się wokół, ale już pojawiły się na ich ciałach, jakby nigdy ich nie zdejmowali - chociaż szczerze - nie pamiętał kiedy to zrobili.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej objęci ruszyli w stronę wejścia. Kryształowa skala tak jak wcześniej, zniknęła gdy się zbliżyli pozwalając im opuścić jaskinię a kiedy to zrobili natychmiast się za nimi zmaterializowała.

Szmaragdowy Smok śmiejąc się machnął skrzydłem w formie ukłonu, gdy go mijali: dobrze wiedział, co tam robili, tak jak oni czuli wtedy jego magię, on czuł ich.

Harry wiedział, ze powinien być zażenowany i zarumienić się - ale nie czuł wstydu. To nie był sex, to była magia. Jedyna taka chwila i chociaż była niesamowita i cudowna nie chciałby jej powtórzyć - bo to odebrałoby temu przeżyciu jego wyjątkowość.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie. - Odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie. Nie widział już aury czarnoksiężnika, ale poczuł jak jego szczęście go dotyka.

Więź, która od zawsze ich łączyła stała się jeszcze głębsza i kompletna. Pokręcił głową, wciąż oszołomiony po tym połączeniu: nie miał nigdy wątpliwości, że Czarny Pan naprawdę go kochał, ale nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z rozmiarów tego uczucia.

W tamtej chwili zobaczył, poczuł tę miłość - była w każdej jego myśli, każdej komórce jego ciała i każdym drgnieniu jego mocy.

 _Voldemort nie miał nic, nikogo poza Harrym._

Harry uniósł dłoń kładąc ją na rękę kochanka obejmującą jego ramiona i splótł ich palce, unosząc twarz, by napotkać jego intensywne spojrzenie. Widział w nim to wszystko, co sam teraz czuł.

W korytarzach smoczej twierdzy nie spotykali już żadnego z jej mieszkańców, aż doszli do sali pod kręgiem, gdzie czekał na nich Obsydianowy Smok - Moc Mroku. Patrząc na niego zapominało się o całym blasku panującym dookoła, nie błyszczał odbijając światło, ale pochłaniał je.

\- Czy jesteście zadowoleni? - padło pytanie cichym, matowym głosem, delikatnym ale pulsującym mocą i autorytetem - słyszalnym bardziej niż ostry krzyk.

Najbardziej dumny czarodziej, jakiego Harry znał: Czarny Pan Lord Voldemort wypuścił go z rąk i ukłonił się, głęboko - tak jak powinien przed królem.

\- Dziękuję.

Smok patrzył na niego przez chwilę i odpowiedział lekkim przechyleniem łba i przymknięciem białych oczu równie pozbawionych blasku jak jego łuski.

\- Zwalniam cię z przysięgi. - Na zdumione spojrzenie obu czarodziejów wyjaśnił. - To czego doświadczyłeś, to jak się zmieniłeś mógłbyś nieświadomie wykorzystać. Nie chcemy cię tym obciążać. - Krótka pauza. - Nigdy więcej nie poprosisz o prawo wstępu.

Czarnoksiężnik ponownie głęboko się ukłonił, to nie wymagało odpowiedzi. Harry zrobił to samo, a kiedy się wyprostowali stali już z powrotem na równinie, patrząc na oddalony kamienny krąg. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy zniknęli z tej równiny, nie wiedział, czy byli tam sekundę, czy całą dobę, a może dłużej...

Z niepokojem obrócił się w stronę Voldemorta, ten dokładnie wiedząc co trapi chłopaka, od razu go uspokoił:  
\- Byliśmy tam dokładnie jeden dzień: jest niedzielne popołudnie.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i z zachwytem rozglądał się dookoła, na tym poziomie nie widział już magii, ale wyczuwał ją wokół siebie, w powietrzu, w ziemi, krążącą, płynącą w rytmie jego serca.

Oddychał głęboko, delektując się tą chwilą, tym uczuciem.

Wiedział, że to przeminie i już mu było żal tego uczucia, mimo że wiedział dobrze, iż na dłuższą metę nie zdołałby go znieść. Poczuł dotyk palców Voldemorta ujmujących jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się unosząc twarz, by spojrzeć w jego oczy.

 _To co najważniejsze pozostanie._

* * *

Przez te cztery dni do weekendu Draco był niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy.: Harry'emu spodobała się ich randka. Był zadowolony i z chęcią spędzał z nim czas na nauce i rozmowach a za to _ani razu_ nie spotkał się z tym swoim zagadkowym chłopakiem.

Ślizgon starannie pielęgnował swoje dotąd nieśmiałe nadzieje, aż urosły z malutkiego pędu w wielkie i potężne drzewo.

W sobotę pożegnał Złotego Chłopca po obiedzie, pocieszając go przed zaplanowaną lekcją ze Snapem i przygotowywał się, by pocieszać go po niej gdy jak się spodziewał powróci: w sobotę wieczór...

Tyle że Harry nie wrócił, ani w sobotę wieczorem, ani w niedzielę: rano, w południe, wieczorem... a kiedy Draco zobaczył go w poniedziałek rano wcale nie wyglądał, jakby potrzebował pocieszenia. Był wyraźnie zmęczony i rozstrojony, ale nie smutny - było w nim jakieś światło / szczęście, które próbował ukryć, ale Draco wyraźnie widział, że cokolwiek się stało podczas zajęć ze Snapem, ktoś już pomagał mu się z tym uporać.

Ślizgon westchnął: _powinien to przewidzieć, Harry polubił jego towarzystwo, ale kiedy naprawdę potrzebował pomocy, szukał jej gdzie indziej._ Jego nadzieje, pozbawione solidnych korzeni, zaczęły się chwiać, ale podparł je swoim zdecydowaniem i silną wolą – _Malfoyowie nie poddają się i zawsze zdobywają to, czego pragną._

* * *

Widząc jak Harry w sobotę każdą wolną chwilę poświęca na naukę, zanim po obiedzie uda się na zajęcia ze Snapem Hermiona z jednej strony była zadowolona: jej przyjaciel wreszcie zaczął dorastać i poważnie traktować naukę. Z drugiej jednak strony była też trochę zła, bo to ona miała być ta solidną i pilną uczennicą, pouczającą ich obu, a teraz został jej tylko Ron, który niestety nie traktował jej działań w tej materii wystarczająco poważnie.

Postanowiła zatem skorzystać z dobrej rady, jakiej ostatnio udzielił jej Harry i obiecała Ronowi, że jeżeli nauczy się prawidłowo wykonywać zadane zaklęcia to oni także pójdą na randkę: w Pokoju Życzeń, tylko we dwoje i zamówiwszy u skrzatów jego ulubione ciastka.

Po takiej zachęcie rezultaty przeszły wszelkie jej oczekiwania. Musiała za to podziękować przyjacielowi - tylko że ów przyjaciel po sobotnich dodatkowych zajęciach ze Snapem jakby się rozpłynął.

Miała nadzieję, że tylko dochodzi do siebie po tych strasznych przeżyciach, a nie, że Mistrz posiekał go i użył go jako składniki do eliksirów, jak sugerował Ron.

I wreszcie Harry powrócił, chociaż dopiero w niedzielę i to naprawdę późnym wieczorem, zaskakując ich w pustym o tej porze Pokoju Wspólnym obściskujących się na fotelu.

Widząc to Złoty Chłopiec tylko zaśmiał się i chciał ich zostawić, ale nie mogła na to pozwolić.  
\- Harry, co się z tobą działo? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Jak poszły ci te zajęcia ze Snapem? I gdzie byłeś dzisiaj cały dzień? Przecież nie siedziałeś tyle czasu w lochach?

\- A nie próbowałaś wypytywać Dumbledore'a? – Harry przyjrzał się jej krytycznie (za dobrze ja znał) i Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

\- Byliśmy u niego tydzień temu, kiedy też tak zniknąłeś. Powiedział, że to twoje sprawy i jeżeli będziesz chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli, to sam nam powiesz. – Rumieniec zniknął, a za to pojawiła się na jej twarzy znajoma, uparta mina, a w głosie jękliwa namolność. – My się tak o ciebie martwimy…

\- Powiem wam... – Oświadczył na to Złoty Chłopiec, Hermiona cała się rozpromieniła. -...Kiedy uznam to za stosowne. - Dokończył i nie czekając na krzyki i narzekania lekkim krokiem wbiegł po schodach do Dormitorium.

* * *

Zmęczony a mimo to pełen energii Harry od razu wszedł do łoża i zaciągnął zasłony.

Voldemort aportował się z nim z powrotem do domu Potterów w Londynie i kazał mu wypić gorącą czekoladę, sam zresztą także się do niego przyłączył. Spędzili tak razem pół godziny, przytuleni do siebie na kanapie, sącząc słodki napój, a potem czarnoksiężnik udał się do Mrocznego Zamku.

Harry przed powrotem do Hogwartu wziął jeszcze odprężającą gorącą kąpiel, dlatego teraz tylko zaklęciem pozbył się szat i założył pidżamę. Kiedy opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy, znowu poczuł wszechogarniające fale mocy, w których wyczuwał tez obecność ukochanego. Niesiony przez nie kołysał się, aż usłyszał pobudkę.

 _Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minęła noc..._

Odrzucił kołdrę, jej ciężar i faktura denerwowały go i przeszkadzały...

Szybciutko pobiegł do łazienki, zanim zdążą tam dotrzeć jego koledzy i zamknął za sobą drzwi kabiny prysznicowej. Oparł się o ścianę, przymykając oczy i znowu poddając się mocy myślał o swoim kochanku i poprzedniej nocy. Starczył jeden dotyk dłoni, by poczuł te samą rozkosz i ciężko osunął się po ścianie, kompletnie rozbity i niezdolny do żadnego ruchu.

\- Ciekawe, jak długo to się utrzyma? - Kolejny raz zadał sobie to samo pytanie. Tym razem jednak z nadzieją, że nie... Bez uspokajającego chłodu Voldemorta natłok wrażeń był nie do zniesienia. Nie był pewien, czy w stanie takiej nadwrażliwości da radę przetrwać zajęcia.

Hogwart było magicznym miejscem pełnym czarodziejów: wyczuwał teraz każdego z jej mieszkańców i każde zaklęcie. Jakby tego było mało, ten sam problem miał też z normalnymi zmysłami, bogactwo szczegółów i kolorów męczyło jego oczy, każdy lekki dźwięk wydawał się kanonadą, a dotyk ubrań na skórze powodował ból i rozkosz.

 _Na szczęście szybko wymyślił, jak może sobie z tym poradzić._

* * *

Przed poniedziałkowym śniadaniem Harry Potter, którego od soboty nikt nie widział zamiast usiąść przy swoim stole podszedł do dyrektora i przez kilka minut z nim rozmawiał. Starzec przyglądał mu się z troską, a na koniec skinął głową.

Harry skłonił głowę dziękując, a Dumbledore jeszcze pokrzepiająco uścisnął jego ramię wywołując grymas bólu, na co dyrektor odpowiedział przepraszającym uśmiechem i patrzył z zatroskaną, ale i zamyśloną miną. Na jego wargach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, gdy chłopiec zamiast do Gryfonów ruszył z powrotem w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły Dumbledore usiadł na swoim miejscu i nachylił się do Mistrza Eliksirów, któremu powiedział kilka słów. Snape tylko prychnął na to ze złością i nabrał do miseczki swojej ulubionej owsianki, żując ją ze wściekłą miną, jakby wyrządziły mu jakąś osobista krzywdę, za którą właśnie się na nich mścił.

Złoty Chłopiec nie pojawił się na pierwszych tego dnia zajęciach z Eliksirów, a potem także na kolejnych lekcjach. Nie było go też ani w Wieży, ani w żadnym innym miejscu w Hogwarcie.

Hermiona coraz bardziej się tym denerwowała, aż w końcu zdecydowała się na ostateczność. Po kolacji złapała Rona za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą jako wsparcie, gdy poszła zapytać dyrektora, co dzieje się z ich przyjacielem.

Dumbledore ze zwyczajowym dobrodusznym uśmiechem wyjaśnił im, że:

\- Harry miał mały wypadek podczas dodatkowych zajęć z profesorem Snapem, ale już jest dobrze, musi tylko odpocząć, aby dojść do siebie. Jutro rano powinien już wrócić do Zamku i na zajęcia.

Dziewczynę zaniepokoiło to słówko "powinien", ale dyrektor nie powiedział już nic więcej, kończąc już znanym im zdaniem:  
\- Jeżeli Harry będzie chciał, żebyście wiedzieli, gdzie jest i co dzisiaj robi, to wam powie. Ja nie mogę tego zrobić.

Gryfoni odeszli, bynajmniej nie uspokojeni, a dyrektor patrzył za nimi mrużąc oczy.  
 _Wścibstwo tej dziewczyny często pomagało Harry'emu i przyczyniało się do realizacji także i jego celów, ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Kiedy mówił jej, że powinna coś zostawić, to dokładnie tak miała zrobić!_

Westchnął głęboko, nie ma co denerwować się tą dziewczyną: najważniejsze, że jego plan doskonale się sprawdza.

Harry był doprawdy załamany po tych pierwszych zajęciach z oklumencji. Dumbledore widział jak bardzo był rozbity i drżał pod jego dotykiem, podskakując na każdy ruch, czy dźwięk w Wielkiej Sali - _ale to bardzo dobrze._

Na początku rozważał, czy sam nie powinien uczyć Złotego Chłopca... Na szczęście zmienił zdanie: Severus o wiele lepiej się do tego nadawał. _Jeżeli chłopak tak ciężko przeżywa jego ataki na swój umysł, to na pewno będzie się bardziej starał, żeby je powstrzymać..._

Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to zrobić szybko, _jak najszybciej._ Doprawdy bardzo potrzebował jego pomocy / jego mocy.

* * *

Lord Voldemort przeżywał to połączenie z magią i z Harrym równie intensywnie jak jego chłopiec, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie musiał aż tak bardzo kombinować, aby uwolnić się od swoich codziennych zadań, udając, że coś mu się stało, albo odwrotnie, ze nic się nie dzieje.

Po prostu odwołał wszystkie spotkania i narady zaplanowane na ten tydzień i korzystając ze swojej obecnej wrażliwości na magię zaczął przeglądać kolejny raz wszelkie plany i dane dotyczące Ministerstwa i organizacji jego osłon, jakie udało mu się do tej chwili zgromadzić.

Obsydianowy Władca zezwolił mu na wykorzystanie efektów tej wizyty i to dokładnie miał zamiar zrobić. Nie był już pewnym siebie nastolatkiem, który wykorzystałby je by wyruszyć natychmiast na Ministerstwo - bez planu i celu, teraz wiedział lepiej i wolał dzięki nim właściwie się przygotować i zrobić to tak jak trzeba.

 _Szybko i skutecznie._

Zapisywał wszystkie swoje olśnienia i przemyślenia, wiedząc, że tego, co teraz jest dla niego oczywiste, za kilka dni nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć, a tym bardziej zrozumieć.

* * *

Tymczasem Harry, ku zadowoleniu swojemu i skrzata domowego wrócił do domu.

Nie mógł udać się kominkiem dyrektora z Hogwartu prosto do siebie a w tym stanie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić chodzenia po Pokątnej i przez miasto, ale aportować się z Zamku tym bardziej nie chciał. Wyszedł zatem z Hogwartu i aportował się sprzed bramy do swojego salonu.

Od razu, gdy się w nim znalazł poczuł się o wiele lżej i swobodniej, otaczała go tylko jego własna, bezpieczna magia, żadnych obcych czarodziejów ani zaklęć.

Poprosił Zgrzytka o śniadanie i postanowił, że skoro pierwszy raz naprawdę miał na to czas, wreszcie obejdzie razem z nim całą swoją siedzibę i dowie się o niej wszystkiego, co Pan domu wiedzieć powinien.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rozdział 31. Świat skrzata.**

Kiedy Harry wcześniej oglądał swój dom nie miał czasu by zagłębiać się w szczegóły, ale spodobał mu się jego styl i wystrój i wcale nie miał zamiaru go zmieniać. Natomiast już wtedy zauważył i postanowił, że musi zmienić niektóre z mebli i sprzętów, które były już zbyt stare i zbyt zniszczone na naprawę, czy odnowienie.

Skrzat Potterów robił co mógł naprawiając i odnawiając wszystko, co tego wymagało, ale nawet magiczne sprzęty mają swój określony okres przydatności, a wielokrotnie powtarzane zaklęcia w końcu przestają działać.

A inne z kolei mimo, że jeszcze "na chodzie", niezmieniane od pokoleń wymagały unowocześnienia lub wymiany, magiczny świat nie rozwijał się tak jak mugolski, ale nawet Harry, który wychował się w niezbyt zamożnym domku na przedmieściach poznał i przyzwyczaił się do wielu nowoczesnych udogodnień, które teraz chciał przenieść do swojego domu, by ułatwić sobie życie.

Szczególnie dotyczyło to kuchni, Harry, który był zmuszany przez wujostwo do gotowania dla rodziny naprawdę to polubił. Oczywiście, nie o to chodziło jego ciotce, ale kuchnia to było jedyne miejsce w domu, gdzie mógł uwolnić swoją wyobraźnię.

Bardzo szybko okazało się, że przygotowane przez niego dania są o wiele lepsze, smaczniejsze niż te z przepisów ciotki Petunii. Dursleyowie zabierali go więc ze sobą na zakupy, pozwalając by sam wybierał produkty, a po jakimś czasem nawet dostawał pieniądze i sam mógł chodzić do sklepu.

 _To on decydował, co i jak przygotuje._

Wiedział, że w czarodziejskim świecie tylko biedacy sami gotują, ale on nie miał zamiaru z tego zrezygnować. A poza tym skoro już jego dziadek doprowadził tu prąd, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby on wyposażył swój dom we wszystko, co mu potrzeba: najlepsze sprzęty kuchenne dostępne w mugolskim świecie.

Tyle, że aby zrobić zakupy potrzeba pieniędzy a Harry już wszystkie ostatnio wzięte ze skrytki wydał. Westchnął ciężko: _musi znowu iść do Dumbledore'a z prośbą -_ tylko tym razem postanowił zaopatrzyć się w kilka worków na galeony a do tego jeszcze jeden z nich od razu u Gringotta wymienić na funty.

Ale najpierw musi tu obejrzeć wszystko dokładnie i zorientować się, co konkretnie jest mu potrzebne. Wiedział, że jeżeli zostawi stare sprzęty: "bo na razie się nadają" - to zostaną już tak do końca świata. Lepiej pozbyć się wszystkiego od razu, to będzie musiał kupić nowe.

Piwnice postanowił sobie odpuścić, ponieważ nie było tam żadnych mebli ani wyposażenia, poza pracownią eliksirów, a tam co prawda brakowało wielu rzeczy, ale po pierwsze sam i tak jej dobrze nie urządzi a po drugie nie miał zamiaru warzyć w domu, starczy, że musi to robić w szkole.

Zaczął od wejścia do domu i od razu zauważył przetarty dywan, spróbował zaklęcie odnawiające włókna, jakie pokazał mu Snape: błysnęło ale bez efektu. Chciał kazać skrzatowi go wyrzucić, ale przypomniał sobie jego strych i te wszystkie stare rzeczy - _jeżeli każe go usunąć, Zgrzytek po prostu schowa go u siebie._

 _Nie ma mowy!_ Harry machnął różdżką, znikając dywan i usłyszał cichy pisk skrzata.  
\- Musimy kupić nowy dywan, Zgrzytku, a żeby o tym nie zapomnieć - na razie będzie bez niego.

* * *

Skrzat wiedział, że nowy pan oznacza nowe rządy: _zawsze tak było._ Od tylu lat dbał o ten dom, kochał go... Pamiętał, jak dziadek pana Harry'ego kupił ten dywan, a tutaj jeden ruch różdżką i go nie było.

Skrzat uniósł oczy znad pustej podłogi. Jego pan ruszył dalej, oglądając szafkę na buty z drzwiczkami wiszącymi krzywo na wyłamanych zawiasach. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie.

Zanim Zgrzytek zdążył unieść łapkę, szafka zniknęła, a buty opadły na podłogę. Pan ruszył różdżką ustawiając je równo wzdłuż ściany. Tym razem zainteresował go stolik z odrapaną politurą i blatem. Kolejny ruch różdżka i kolejny jego żałosny jęk.

Teraz Pan przeszedł do biblioteki, gdzie usunął dziurawe story i fotel z połamaną nóżką trzymającą się dzięki czarodziejskiej taśmie.

...I tak dalej, Harry Potter jak burza szedł przed dom, pozbywając się wszystkiego, co nie zyskało jego akceptacji, Zgrzytek mógł tylko iść za nim i piszczeć coraz bardziej żałośnie i rozpaczliwie... _aż dotarli na strych._

Serce skrzata biło tak mocno, ze był pewien, że jego pan musiał to słyszeć: Tu zebrał wszystkie swoje skarby, najcenniejsze pamiątki.

* * *

Harry wszedł po schodkach, tak jak poprzednim razem zatrzymując się w progu: to tu Zgrzytek urządził sobie mieszkanie. Rozejrzał się po tym miejscu, potem wszedł do środka dotykając mebli. Wyczuwał unoszącą się wokół magię i wspomnienia Potterów.

Rozumiał dlaczego skrzat chciał zachować niektóre z tych rzeczy, ale jednak...  
\- Tak nie może być. - Oznajmił twardo. Stworzenie spojrzało na niego z przestrachem, a potem pochyliło głowę. - Rozumiem, że chcesz zachować jakieś rzeczy na pamiątkę, Zgrzytku - ale nie możesz zatrzymać wszystkiego.

Przyjrzał się pokoikowi uważniej:  
Stare dziecięce łóżko z zapadniętymi a w innych miejscach dla odmiany wystającymi sprężynami, szafa z jednym skrzydłem drzwi, poobijana miska na krzywym stołeczku z każdą inną nóżką, zastępująca umywalkę pod zardzewiałym kranem.

Skrzat miał tu wszystko, co powinno być w takim pokoju, tyle że każda z tych rzeczy nie miała prawa by się w jakimkolwiek pokoju znajdować - wszystkie były zbyt zniszczone a korzystanie z nich wręcz niebezpieczne. Spojrzał na połamaną i posklejaną czarodziejską taśmą lampę - _to mogło już być przyczyną poważnego wypadku._

Miał ochotę to wszystko od razu zniknąć, ale Zgrzytek musiał gdzieś mieszkać, nie mógł go zostawić na pustym strychu do czasu aż będzie miał pieniądze na zakupienie nowych sprzętów...

* * *

Przerażony skrzat patrzył na twarz Pana Pottera, widział jego rosnące zdenerwowanie, gdy patrzył na kolejne rzeczy i kurczowo zaciskał łapki, znowu piszcząc rozpaczliwie, gdy widział jak czarodziej wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć któregoś mebla.

Na razie nic nie znikał, ale Zgrzytek wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu...

W tej chwili usłyszeli alarm: Ktoś stał przed drzwiami. Dobrze wiedział, ze tylko dwóch czarodziejów znało ten adres i nie chciałby widzieć w domu żadnego z nich.

Ale pan Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie i aportował do drzwi więc skrzat z westchnieniem podążył za nim. Kiedy był w korytarzu, jego pan już otwierał drzwi.

\- Witaj Harry. - Za drzwiami stał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Zgrzytek widział po minie chłopaka, że liczył na tego drugiego gościa, ale i tak z uśmiechem podrapał się w kark przechylając głowę.  
\- Czyżbyśmy byli dziś umówieni na kolejne lekcje?

Starszy czarodziej zaśmiał się, uspokajająco wystawiając otwartą lewą dłoń.  
\- Nie, bez obaw. Dumbledore chciał, żebym sprawdził, jak się czujesz i przy okazji pozwoliłem sobie coś kupić dla twojego skrzata. Mogę wejść? - Machnął prawą ręką, w której trzymał za sznurki kilka małych paczek.

 _Zgrzytek miał bardzo złe przeczucia._

* * *

Zawstydzony, zaczerwieniony Potter odsunął się z przejścia i wpuścił go do domu. Czarodziej słysząc stukot swoich butów spojrzał w dół i zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Czy tu nie było dywanu? - Spojrzał na rząd butów wzdłuż ściany. - I mebli?

\- Postanowiłem pozbyć się rzeczy, które nie dają się naprawić i odnowić, ale na razie skończyły mi się pieniądze. Właśnie... - Uniósł brwi porozumiewawczo, cmokając z uśmiechem. - Muszę znowu wziąć klucz od Dumbsa i wyjąć trochę kasy. Tym razem już kilka porządnych worków, żeby starczyło na poważne zakupy i na później.

\- Pomyślałem o tym. - Severus wszedł do salonu i położył paczki na stole, wyciągając z kieszeni pękaty worek galeonów. - Machnął ręką przewidując protesty chłopaka. - Nie burz się, nie zamierzam dać ci ich w prezencie, to tylko pożyczka, żebyś nie musiał czekać na łaskawość dyrektora.

Harry zagryzł wargi. Widać było, co krąży mu po głowie: _Było mu głupio brać pieniądze od Snape'a nawet jako pożyczkę, ale potrzebował ich._ Z westchnieniem przyjął propozycję.  
\- Dzięki, profesorze, naprawdę mi się przydadzą. A to co? - Wskazał ręką na paczki leżące na stole.

\- A to... - Profesor uniósł palec wskazujący. - ...Mój drogi Harry, nie dla ciebie. - Rozejrzał się po pokoju wyłapując wzrokiem skrytego za drzwiami skrzata. - Chodź tu Zgrzytku.

Harry od razu po przejęciu Domu już wydał mu polecenie, by słuchał poleceń profesora, więc biedne skrywające się w cieniu, zgarbione i usiłujące wyglądać na jak najmniejsze stworzenie nie miało wyboru. Podszedł do czarodziejów wyglądając jak kupka nieszczęścia. Mężczyzna jednym spojrzeniem ocenił jego wygląd.  
\- Merlinie, Harry! Coś ty mu zrobił?

\- Widziałeś co. - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Pozbyłem się starych mebli i sprzętów, a dla niego każdy jest jakąś pamiątką, wspomnieniem po Potterach. - Westchnął patrząc ze współczuciem na Zgrzytka. - Rozumiem go, ale nie mogę tego wszystkiego zatrzymać.

Severus pokiwał głową. _Niestety dla skrzata to jeszcze nie koniec nieszczęść na dzisiaj._ Powiększył paczki i wyciągnął jedną z nich w stronę Zgrzytka.  
\- Nie mogę patrzeć na tę twoją obrzydliwą serwetę. - _Serweta wcale nie była obrzydliwa, była świeżo wyprana i zacerowana. Skrzat wyglądał lepiej niż wiele innych, jakie znał, ale nie o to tu chodziło..._

\- Masz tu nowe ubranie i nałóż je natychmiast. - Skrzat uniósł skrzywioną smutną twarz w stronę Harry'ego, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową. Pamiętał z księgi, ze w żaden sposób nie może za to profesorowi podziękować ani bezpośrednio kazać skrzatowi włożyć nowe ubranie.

\- Nie wiem, po co miałbyś wydawać pieniądze na ubrania dla skrzata. - Powiedział zrzędliwie, bo nie mógł inaczej. - Słyszałeś polecenie Zgrzytku. Masz robić, co Mistrz Eliksirów ci każe. - Chwila namysłu. - ... i nie pozwalam ci dłużej nosić ani tej ani żadnej innej serwety, czy jakiejkolwiek rzeczy należącej do Domu Potter. - _To powinno załatwić sprawę._

Skrzat pociągając nosem wziął paczkę i aportował się na swój strych aby się przebrać.

Harry spojrzał na sześć innych leżących jeszcze na stole.  
\- To wszystko ubrania dla skrzata?

Severus skinął głową:  
\- Kupiłem mu dwa uniformy: w kolorach gryfońskich i ślizgońskich. - Chytry uśmiech. - Teraz podałem mu ten gryfoński. Poza tym jeszcze jeden zestaw codzienny, do tego bieliznę lżejszą i zimową. koszulę nocną i kapcie i płaszcz z czapką i szalikiem na chłodniejszą pogodę. Wszystko co może być potrzebne na początek.Z czasem jak się przyzwyczai i zacznie ich używać i zmieniać sam, bez polecenia, to je uzupełnię.

\- Ale najpierw kazałeś mu włożyć ten gryfoński, żeby go szybciej zniszczył? - Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Profesor zaśmiał się.  
\- Bez obaw, skrzaty nic celowo nie niszczą, a zacząłem od niego bo te kolory na pewno ułatwią mu sprawę i taki uniform mu się spodoba.

\- A gdzie w ogóle można kupić takie rzeczy dla skrzata? Myślałem, że nie można ich ubierać?

\- Jest specjalny taki sklep na Pokątnej i wbrew pozorom ma sporo klientów. Jest więcej wolnych skrzatów niż może się to wydawać pannie Granger... - Zaśmiał się złośliwie i Harry mu zawtórował. - No i w bogatych, eleganckich domach nie wypada mieć obdartych sług, więc przyjaciele często ubierają nawzajem swoje skrzaty. A oprócz ubrań są tam też i inne rzeczy: meble i sprzęty domowe oraz różne drobiazgi.

\- A ty masz jakieś skrzaty, którym mógłbym coś kupić? - Zapytał Harry, domyślając się, że nie był to tani zakup, _czuł się głupio tak to biorąc i nawet nie dziękując._

\- Niestety, nic z tego, musisz to przełknąć, Harry.

Chłopak zachmurzył się, wywijając wargę z naburmuszoną miną. Ale informacja o innych rzeczach, które można kupić w tym sklepie nie pozwoliła mu długo się smucić. _Znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby się odwdzięczyć, nie naruszając praw magii._

\- Zgrzytek urządził sobie pokój na strychu ładując tam stare i popsute, często niebezpieczne rzeczy. Stare łóżeczko, szafę, lampy. To mogę mu sam kupić? - Zapytał dla pewności.

Profesor skinął głową.  
\- Jak najbardziej. Możemy tam iść nawet teraz.

\- Super! Zgrzytku! - Krzyknął wołając skrzata, który pojawił się z nieszczęśliwą, obrażoną miną ale poza nią wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Ubranie było dopasowane: biała koszula, bordowa marynarka i spodnie ze złotym obszyciem, do tego czarne trzewiki i czapeczka, spod której wisiały smętnie opuszczone uszy, miał nawet cienkie czarne skórzane rękawiczki.

Harry był zachwycony, ale mimo szerokiego uśmiechu, próbował się skrzywić.  
\- Nie wiem, po co marnowałeś pieniądze. Ale przynajmniej pasuje. - Zwrócił się do Snape'a a potem do Zgrzytka: - Nie zdejmuj tego stroju, idziemy do sklepu a dzisiaj chłodny dzień, jesteś mi potrzebny i nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił.

* * *

Pan Potter otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na próg, Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył za nim i jego Pan przysunął się do mężczyzny, który objął go ramieniem, patrząc na niego z... Zgrzytek widział już takie spojrzenie, choć nie u mrocznego czarodzieja: to była czułość i troska. _Temu czarodziejowi zależało na nim._

Harry Potter wyciągnął rękę i skrzat podszedł do czarodzieja, który poprawił jego czapeczkę, wygładzając ją a potem położył dłoń na jego ramieniu przyciągając do siebie - trochę tak jak Mistrz Snape objął jego.

Starszy czarodziej mruknął coś i wszyscy aportowali się na Pokątną. Przed nimi był szyld sklepu: "Wszystko dla skrzata"

Zgrzytek słyszał o tym miejscu, ale nigdy nie myślał, że do niego trafi. Tymczasem Pan puścił go i otworzył drzwi wchodząc do sklepu, ponieważ skrzat się nie poruszył spojrzał na niego ponaglająco unosząc brwi.

Ostrożnie wszedł i wciągnął powietrze widząc wnętrze. Naprawdę było tu wszystko: przy drzwiach wieszaki z ubraniami na wszelkie okazje, a dalej meble: łóżka, kanapy, fotele, szafy i szafki a nawet toaletki i stojące lustra a miedzy nimi wyposażenie domu, koce, poduszki, zasłony i firanki ale też kubki, talerze, sztućce.

Wszystko dopasowane do rozmiaru skrzata, nie tylko mniejsze niż dla ludzi, ale też dostosowane do ich innej budowy niż u ludzi. We wszystkich kolorach: ostrych i stonowanych.

Zgrzytkowi nie powinno się tu podobać: _skrzat nie powinien mieć ani nawet chcieć mieć takich rzeczy_ , ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zagryzaniem ust i ostrożnym dotykaniem jakiegoś łóżeczka, czy kocyka, wzdychając nad ich miękkością.

Obejrzał się na swojego Pana, ale ten rozmawiał z Profesorem Snape'm nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Zatem skrzat dalej krążył po sklepie, podziwiając te wszystkie cudowne rzeczy. Wreszcie z kolejnym westchnieniem wrócił stając obok pana Pottera, a wtedy ten zawołał ekspedienta i pokazał mu wszystko przy czym zatrzymał się i dotykał Zgrzytek i kupił to.

Zgrzytek patrzył na to czerwony ze wstydu z otwartymi ustami. _Czarodziej wiedział, co się z nim dzieje._  
\- W twoim łóżku były ostre sprężyny, jeżeli byś się pokaleczył, nie mógłbyś pracować. - Powiedział wskazując ekspedientowi łóżeczko z niebieskiego materiału w złote gwiazdki. - Stara lampa mogła spowodować spięcie. - Wyjaśnił pokazując małą złotą lampkę w kształcie jednorożca ze świecącym rogiem...

... I tak dalej tłumaczył i pokazywał, aż kupił wszystko, co Zgrzytek chciałby mieć u siebie... _gdyby mógł chcieć..._ a na koniec jeszcze małą kabinę i prysznic, bo: _taka woda z zerdzewiałego kranu może być niezdrowa i musi go wymienić na nowy a skoro już to zrobi, to czemu go nie zainstalować, przecież pod prysznicem dokładniej może się umyć, ale umywalka też się przyda,_ więc także i ją kupił a na koniec jeszcze parawany w złote smoki, żeby oddzielić łazienkę od reszty strychu.

Zgrzytek nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zażenowany... _i bardziej szczęśliwy._

* * *

Severus zapłacił za wszystkie ich zakupy i zmniejszył je, chociaż i tak zajęły kilka sporych toreb. Podał je wszystkie skrzatowi, _w końcu to rzeczy dla niego, zresztą jakby to wyglądało, gdyby czarodziej niósł torby a skrzat szedł bez niczego?_

Był już najwyższy czas na obiad, ale zamiast wracać do domu, Severus odesłał tam skrzata, a sam zabrał Harry'ego do restauracji. Kiedy Zgrzytek już zniknął, wyjaśnił to chłopakowi.  
\- Niech sobie spokojnie to rozpakuje i przemyśli. Lepiej, żeby sam uznał, że pora wyrzucić te stare graty niż żebyś go zmuszał.

Harry skrzywił się, ale z westchnieniem skinął głową, _profesor miał rację, a Zgrzytek faktycznie miał już na dzisiaj wiele wrażeń, niech się uspokoi i ochłonie. Nie ma co go tak naciskać. Potem zajrzy na strych i jeżeli będzie musiał, zrobi tam porządek... chociaż miał nadzieje, że to nie będzie potrzebne._


	32. Chapter 32

**Rozdział 32. Umowa to umowa.**

W trakcie posiłku Severus obserwował Harry'ego, aż w końcu zapytał go wprost:  
\- A tak właściwie, to co ci dolega, że musiałeś dzisiaj opuścić szkołę? – Harry natychmiast mocno się zaczerwienił. _Ciekawe…_

\- Byliśmy w takim miejscu na przecięciu linii, no i tam wszystko było w porządku... ale jak wróciłem do Hogwartu to zaczęli mi przeszkadzać inni czarodzieje i ich magia. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Może jakieś przeciążenie zmysłów, czy coś.

Profesor przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Ale teraz już wszystko w porządku? – Upewnił się, chcąc potwierdzenia swoich obserwacji.

\- W swoim domu poczułem się od razu lepiej, no i miałem jakieś zajęcie – zapomniałem o tym. – Na chwilę zamilknął, poruszając się lekko i wsłuchując w siebie. – Już wszystko OK. – Wrócił do posiłku, ale po chwili przerwał, odkładając sztućce.

\- Dyrektor myśli, że to się stało po naszej lekcji oklumencji... – Zmarszczył się, i postukał palcami w stół. - … A mimo to wysłał właśnie ciebie, żebyś zobaczył, jak się czuję… - Spojrzał w bok, zagryzając usta _. Nie rozumiał czasami tego starego czarodzieja_.

\- Nikogo innego nie dopuściłeś do tajemnicy. Może liczy na to, że pozwolisz mi podać mu adres, żeby już mnie nie oglądać?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jasne, już lecę. – Śmiech się urwał, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomił. – Ale ja przecież nie mogę tak sobie tu z tobą siedzieć i przyjacielsko gawędzić!

Teraz Severus się roześmiał, _Harry był zadziwiająco bystry, ale jednak zdecydowanie nie był wszystko kalkulującym geniuszem – jak Czarny Pan.  
_ \- Bez obaw, to lokal mojego przyjaciela i jest na granicy Pokątnej i Nokturnu. Często spotykają się tu czarodzieje z obu stron. Magia nie pozwala nikomu zobaczyć innych gości, poza swoim towarzystwem, a obsługa składa wieczystą, że nic o tym, co się tu dzieje nie powiedzą.

\- Masz ciekawych znajomych. – Skomentował Harry i już znowu spokojny wrócił do obiadu.

\- Jestem szpiegiem. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. - Muszę balansować na granicy i nie budzić podejrzeń. - Trochę spochmurniał, nie lubił o tym myśleć, to nie było łatwe życie, _choć od niedawna dużo łatwiejsze_. Uśmiechnął się dziarsko. – To co chcesz robić po obiedzie? Powrót do szkoły?

Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem rzucił mu spojrzenie spod rzęs.  
\- Nie bardzo… - Zagryzł usta, drapiąc się w policzek. – Jakbyś miał jeszcze trochę galeonów, to moglibyśmy skończyć z kupowaniem mebli, zanim zamkną sklepy. - Kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech. - Żeby Zgrzytek miał jakieś zajęcie do następnego weekendu, zamiast za dużo się zastanawiać.

Profesor uśmiechnął się na jego wytłumaczenie.  
\- Lubisz tego skrzata. – Stwierdził.

\- Jest dobry i wierny, nie chciałbym go stracić. Lucjusz Malfoy gnębił swojego za jasne ciągoty i Zgredek go zdradził, a ja też już nie jestem do końca jasny – nie chcę żeby Zgrzytek uznał, że lepiej znaleźć sobie nową rodzinę i nowego Jasnego Pana, zwłaszcza Dumbledore'a. – Westchnął. – Tylko, czy to dobrze, że tak sobie razem chodzimy po sklepach? – Znowu miał wątpliwości.

\- Jesteś do końca Jasny, tylko obracasz się w złym towarzystwie - Severus oświadczył z przekonaniem, a że miał też siebie na myśli, Harry się nie oburzył. - Powiemy dyrektorowi prawdę: że zanim przyszedłem, zacząłeś znikać wszystko, co ci się nie podobało w domu i uznałem, że lepiej iść z tobą po nowe meble, niż miałbyś siedzieć w pustym domu i pielęgnować depresję.

\- Trochę to brzmi, jakby mi odbiło. – Skomentował Harry, ale machnął ręką, przełknął ostatni kęs ciasta z wiśniami, kończącego posiłek i wytarł usta odkładając serwetkę, po czym oznajmił uśmiechając się uroczo.  
\- No to ja już jestem gotowy.

Severus pokręcił głową. _Jak on mógł kiedyś nie lubić tego Pottera?_

* * *

Po powrocie na ulicę Róż, Harry i Snape wyjęli wszystko z toreb, rozkładając w salonie, ale na razie nie powiększając i chłopak zawołał Zgrzytka.

Skrzat zdjął już swoją ciepłą marynarkę i buty, ale pozostał w koszuli i spodniach nadal wyglądając elegancko. Harry pomyślał, że pewno zrzucił buty chodząc po swoim nowym puszystym dywanie.

A i w całym domu też będą od teraz właśnie takie.

Skrzat spojrzał na rozłożone rzeczy i rozchmurzył się już prawie całkiem: _jego Pan zachował kolorystykę i styl domu Potterów._  
\- Zajmij się tym wszystkim, Zgrzytku. – Harry potoczył ręką po salonie. – Ja z profesorem muszę już wracać do Szkoły, pojawię się w domu w następny weekend.

W odpowiedzi skrzat gwałtownie pokiwał głową, z zapałem trzęsąc swoimi długimi uszami.  
– Tak jest panie Potter, sir.

Żeby jeszcze trochę opóźnić powrót czarodzieje wyszli za próg i aportowali się do bram Hogwartu, pooddychać swobodnie, nim znowu będą musieli wkroczyć w ramy oczekiwań.

Dotarli pod wejście do Wielkiej Sali, akurat kiedy uczniowie wchodzili do środka. Harry pokłonił się na pożegnanie profesorowi, zamiatając palcami podłogę i z emfazą artykułując.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, panie profesorze.

Snape w odpowiedzi tylko pogardliwie prychnął i ruszył w stronę wejścia dla profesorów.

Podpierający dotąd ścianę obok drzwi, czekający z nadzieją na pojawienie się Harry'ego Draco poderwał się i podszedł przyglądając mu się z troską.

\- Jak tam, Harry, wszystko już z tobą w porządku? Dyrektor powiedział tym twoim kumplom, że miałeś wypadek na dodatkowych zajęciach ze Snape'm. – Po minie Ślizgona było widać, że zwracanie się po informacje do przyjaciół Harry'ego było dla niego przykrym przeżyciem.

\- Niestety, Snape ma do zajęć podejście praktyczne a nie wyjaśniające, wiec to pewno nie ostatni raz, ale faktycznie, już jest OK. Dzięki Draco. – Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Trochę zajęć dziś opuściłem, pomożesz mi to nadrobić, po kolacji? – Zapytał przechylając głowę i nawet trzepocząc rzęsami.

 _Może i dla Draco nie musiał się aż tak starać, ale wolał mieć zapewnioną jego pomoc niż zostać z Hermioną, która na pewno zamiast przekazać mu lekcje próbowałaby wyciągnąć gdzie był. Dziewczyna miała tak napastliwy styl wypytywania, że nawet kiedy nie miał nic do ukrycia odruchowo blokował się przed odpowiadaniem wprost – a teraz nie miał na to siły._

Ślizgon oczywiście rozpromienił się i natychmiast się zgodził, biorąc go pod ramię i poprowadził do sali, paplając o niczym, zanim nie odstawił go do stołu Gryfonów. Harry pożegnał go równie promiennym uśmiechem i słodkim:  
\- To do zobaczenia po kolacji, kochanie. – Które wywołało odruchy wymiotne u najbliżej siedzących kolegów. Harry ich zignorował, utrzymując uśmiech i odprowadzając Draco wzrokiem.

* * *

Nauka z Draco jak zwykle była prosta, lekka i przyjemna. Trochę mu jednak brakowało mniej prostego, ale bardziej przyjemnego towarzystwa Voldemorta. Pożegnawszy się z Draco przed wejściem do Wieży, sięgnął zatem umysłem sprawdzić, co też On teraz porabia.

Czarnoksiężnik przeglądał jakieś swoje papiery, intensywnie coś notując i kreśląc z takim przejęciem, że nawet go nie dostrzegł. Harry wycofał się, nie dając mu znaku i z westchnieniem wkroczył do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie oczywiście czekali Ron z Hermioną.

Tym razem nie zajmowali się sobą tylko nauką, więc nie miał okazji przejść niezauważony. Ron na dźwięk odchylającego się portretu od razu poderwał głowę z ulgą odkładając książkę.  
\- Harry, nareszcie stary. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Dumbledore mówił, że miałeś jakiś wypadek – byłeś w Św. Mungu?

 _Całkiem dobre wytłumaczenie, szkoda, że sam na to nie wpadł.  
_ \- Trochę mnie trzepnęło, ale już wszystko w porządku. Następnym razem będę bardziej uważał. – Lekceważąco machnął ręką bagatelizując swój stan zdrowia. – A co tam nowego w szkole?

Ron natychmiast zaczął sypać świeżymi plotkami, ale Hermiona przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Harry uśmiechnął się z czystą szczerością patrząc jej pytająco w oczy i dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową a potem już z normalną miną zaczęła słuchać swojego rudzielca, czasem poprawiając jego nazbyt rozbudowane opowieści.

* * *

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Czarny Pan nadal się nie odzywał i Harry poczuł się lekceważony i urażony, całkiem zapomniawszy, że jeszcze nie tak dawno sam mu mówił, żeby się wziął do roboty zamiast zajmować się tylko nim.

Najwyraźniej czarnoksiężnik nie załapał, że miał poświęcać czas Harry'emu, kiedy chłopak tego potrzebował, a zajmować swoimi sprawami, kiedy on miał swoje. _Mężczyźni bywają strasznie niedomyślni.  
_ Harry trochę się zapędził zapominając, że sam też jest mężczyzną _\- ale w końcu jego to nie dotyczyło.  
_

Oczywiście Złoty Chłopiec mógłby po prostu sam się do narzeczonego odezwać, czy udać w odwiedziny, zamiast tego jednak uparł się i spędzał czas z uszczęśliwionym tym Draco. Ślizgon nie wnikał, skąd to kolejne przekierowanie zainteresowania Harry'ego w jego kierunku, tylko cieszył się chwilą.

W piątek wybrali się nawet po zajęciach do tego samego francuskiego centrum, tylko tym razem do sali restauracyjnej. Harry świetnie się bawił i akurat, gdy zaśmiewał się z historyjki kolegi poczuł lekki szmer na skraju myśli. Udał, ze tego nie zauważa i po chwili wrażenie zniknęło.

Tyle, że jego radosny nastrój prysł, a mściwa satysfakcja szybko przeszła w zastanowienie nad sobą i wyrzuty sumienia. Postanowił, że kiedy jutro zabierze się ze Sapem do Londynu to od razu skontaktuje się z Voldemortem i jeśli będzie trzeba uda się do Mrocznego Zamku z przeprosinami.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali przed sobotnim śniadaniem wrzało, a Prorok krążył między uczniami. Zanim Harry zdążył zapytać Hermionę co jest grane, Dyrektor zastukał w kielich.

\- Jak już niektórzy z was wiedzą wczorajszej nocy doszło do kolejnego ataku Śmierciożerców na posterunek Aurorów i starcia z Ministerstwem. Sami Wiecie Kto osobiście kierował całą akcją i niestety także tym razem udało im się zniknąć po zniszczeniu nie tylko samej stacji, ale także całego miasteczka.

Starzec westchnął i na chwilę zamilkł, ale zaraz już dodał swoim zwykłym, dziadkowym tonem:  
\- Profesor Snape i Madame Pomfrey udali się do Szpitala pomagać uzdrowicielom, dlatego proszę, abyście dzisiaj byli bardziej rozważni.

Harry zasępił się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to nie było częścią większego planu Czarnego Pana, tylko reakcją na jego wyjście z Draco. Czuł się winny tej sytuacji, chociaż też i trochę się złościł - _bo czy naprawdę Voldemort nie mógłby zrobić mu sceny zazdrości wrzeszcząc i / lub ciskając czymś o ścianę (jak on sam) tylko od razu szedł na wojnę z Aurorami? I jeszcze_ \- osobiście - _a przecież obiecał mu, że nie będzie się narażał!  
_

Zaraz po śniadaniu zamiast włączyć się w dyskusję z kolegami, chłopak udał się do dyrektora, wyjaśniając, że: _co prawda profesor Snape jest zajęty, ale on i tak chce się udać do Londynu i poćwiczyć._

Staruszek wielce się ucieszył, że atak Sami Wiecie Kogo, tak wstrząsnął jego Złotym Chłopcem i dodatkowo zmobilizował go do zajmowania się oklumencją.

 _Oczywiście, że mu pozwolił, licząc na szybkie efekty tak pilnej pracy_.

* * *

Wylądowawszy niezbyt statecznie przed kominkiem w bibliotece w swoim domu Harry powitał uszczęśliwionego Zgrzytka i niestety szybko popsuł mu humor mówiąc, że: _owszem dzisiaj wróci jeszcze do siebie, ale na razie musi coś załatwić._ Poklepał jeszcze rozczarowanego skrzata po ramieniu i przekręcił pierścień.

Voldemort siedział za stołem i na powitanie tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba i mocniej ścisnął trzymaną w ręku różdżkę. _Niemalże słyszał pisk miażdżonego drewna._

Wzdychając w duchu i utrzymując neutralną minę chłopak podszedł do niego i uniósł tę dłoń lekko pocierając palce czarnoksiężnika, aż rozluźnił chwyt i pozwolił mu wyjąć ją z palców i odłożyć na biurko, nie zmienił jednak ponurej miny.

Teraz Harry już spokojniejszy usadowił mu się bokiem na kolanach i mocno przytulił obejmując w pasie. Po paru chwilach, poczuł jak ręce ukochanego powoli obejmują jego plecy, by zaraz mocno się zacisnąć niemal desperacko przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, likwidując jakakolwiek przerwę między ich ciałami, a nerwowy łomot jego serca uspokaja się.

Teraz Harry odsunął się, zmieniając pozycję, by usiąść twarzą do mężczyzny, opierając kolana po bokach jego nóg. Uniósł dłonie obejmując jego kark i pochylił lekko twarz patrząc mu w oczy. Nie mówił nic, czekał…

Wreszcie Voldemort westchnął i zaczął swoje pretensje urażonym tonem:  
\- Znowu wychodzisz z tym Malfoyem. – Niemal wypluł to nazwisko. - … i cały czas z nim spędzasz… i… - Ucichł.

Teraz Harry westchnął.  
\- To przecież jest mój niby-chłopak, powinienem spędzać z nim czas. A ty cały tydzień miałeś swoje sprawy, nie chciałem przeszkadzać. – Starał się bardzo, aby w jego głosie nie było słychać takiej samej urazy. – Byliśmy przecież umówieni na dzisiaj? A teraz Snape jest w Mungu i nici z lekcji…

Czarnoksiężnik wyprostował się rozszerzając oczy i Harry szybko uzupełnił z uśmiechem kręcąc głową.  
\- Ale powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi, że chcę sam poćwiczyć tę oklumencję i pozwolił mi… Tylko, że następnym razem takimi akcjami możesz nieźle namącić. – Spoważniał i mocniej chwytając jego kark spojrzał głęboko w oczy kochanka. – Nie możesz tak ostro reagować. Miej trochę wiary we mnie.

Voldemort sapnął i z ociąganiem kiwnął głową, chłopak w nagrodę pocałował go mocno, ale krótko, wstając z fotela i ciągnąc go za sobą. Tyle, że zamiast skręcić w stronę łóżka wziął z biurka różdżkę i podał mu zanim przyciągnął go znowu do siebie obejmując w pasie.

Na pytające spojrzenie wyjaśnił.  
\- Przecież masz mnie uczyć robienia świstoklików. Taka była umowa. – Jeszcze raz go przelotnie pocałował i aportował ich obu wprost do swojego salonu.

* * *

Radośnie uśmiechnięty Harry wypuścił kochanka z objęć i potrząsnąwszy teatralnie włosami oznajmił z dumą.  
\- Jestem mistrzem aportacji.

Voldemort roześmiał się i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku stwierdzając z równą mu dumą.  
\- Jesteś. – Jednak chłopak nie dał się rozproszyć, zamiast w usta pocałował go w nos i strzepnął lepkie ręce ukochanego, zwracając się do stojącego obok z niewyraźną miną skrzata.

\- Zrób nam herbaty i jakieś kanapki Zgrzytku i zanieś do biblioteki. Będziemy się tam dzisiaj uczyć magii.

\- Twój skrzat nie jest zachwycony moją obecnością. – Stwierdził kwaśno mężczyzna idąc korytarzem do sąsiedniej komnaty.

\- A dziwisz mu się? Masz bardzo złą opinię, kochany. – Czarnoksiężnik skrzywił usta, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie i Harry się roześmiał. – Daj mu czas, musi cię dobrze poznać. – Tu Harry też skrzywił się z namysłem. – Chociaż lepiej nie za dobrze. – I roześmiał się na jego minę.

Teraz, kiedy już byli razem, chłopak miał szampański humor.  
\- Po prostu bądź przy mnie… I nie rób gwałtownych ruchów. – Kolejne parsknięcie śmiechem i Voldemort pokręcił głową, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie.

 _Ale umowa jest umową,_ z westchnieniem wypuścił go z objęć i odsunął fotel dla chłopaka, sam siadając obok niego przy stole, na którym Harry już tydzień wcześniej wyłożył wybrane księgi.  
\- No to, co tutaj znalazłeś? – Wziął pierwszy tom i zaczął go kartkować…

Skrzat pojawił się stawiając na stole zamówiony poczęstunek i zniknął.

Czarodzieje przeglądali magiczne księgi i omawiali wszelkie wątpliwości a światło zza okna stawało się coraz słabsze, aż Harry klasnął w dłonie zapalając światło. Voldemort nie był tym zachwycony: wolałby światło świec albo chociaż lampki olejowe, ale rozumiał, ze dla Harry'ego elektryczność to normalna sprawa.

Zresztą wiele czarodziejów mieszkających w miastach podłączało się do mugolskich sieci - tak było wygodnie.

Spojrzał na pochłoniętego księgą chłopaka i delikatnie odsunął mu włosy opadające za okulary. Harry uniósł twarz z nieobecnym uśmiechem, serce mu drgnęło, jak zawsze i pocałował włosy chłopaka obejmując go ramieniem i odchylając się do tyłu.

Obserwujący ich z cienia niezmiennie czujnym spojrzeniem Zgrzytek wciąż nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć: zachowanie tego Mrocznego czarodzieja, tak jak i Mistrza Snape'a wyglądało na szczere, ale jeżeli takie nie było...?


	33. Chapter 33

**Rozdział 33. Wszystkie metody dozwolone.  
**

Pomimo tego, że jego ukochany wyraźnie chciał zostać u niego, albo zabrać ze sobą, Harry zdecydowanie się z nim pożegnał i odprowadził do drzwi, a kiedy już z ostatnim zawiedzionym spojrzeniem rzucił glamour, przekroczył próg i się aportował, chłopak z westchnieniem zamknął za nim drzwi, opierając czoło o deski.

Wolałby zostać z nim dłużej, ale czas wrócić do szkoły i dowiedzieć się więcej o dzisiejszym, a raczej wczorajszym - nocnym wydarzeniu. Z samym Voldemortem nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale musiał wiedzieć…

Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego skrzata, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło, że mroczny czarodziej sobie poszedł chociaż i tak nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego z życia. Westchnął, ale i tak był zadowolony, bo jednak Zgrzytek jak na razie radził sobie z tym całkiem nieźle i chyba zaufał, że jego pan wie, co robi.  
\- Podaj mi kawę Zgrzytku. – Polecił i poszedł do salonu.

Na stole zauważył dzisiejszego „Proroka" – czyli skrzat już wszystko wiedział, stąd jego niewesoły nastrój. Chłopak nie zamawiał gazety, ale widocznie albo jakiś jego przodek wykupił wieczystą prenumeratę, albo skrzat sam go zorganizował wychodząc na zakupy.

Zgrzytek podał mu z ukłonem kawę i zniknął. Harry otworzył stanowczym ruchem gazetę - i tak chciał ją przeczytać a w końcu nawet lepiej, że zrobi to w spokoju, u siebie a nie na oczach wszystkich uczniów w Hogwarcie.

Odpuścił sobie zdjęcia, koncentrując się na tekście. Już przy pierwszym akapicie odetchnął głęboko: „Żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych". Miał taką nadzieję, ale z Czarnym Panem nigdy nic nie wiadomo, nie cenił za bardzo życia żadnego z wrogów, ani przypadkowych osób. Także swoje sługi traktował przedmiotowo, zależało mu jedynie na sobie... i na Harrym.

Wściekł się na niego i chciał się wyżyć ale przecież wiedział, że chłopak potraktuje tę akcję osobiście, dlatego powstrzymał siebie i swoich ludzi…

Według gazety atak nie miał żadnego celu, poza narobieniem szkód, Śmierciożercy nie zniszczyli żadnego strategicznego budynku, ani nie zabrali żadnych rzeczy, czy ludzi.

Za to zniszczenia w mieście były ogromne a wiele osób wyładowało w Świętym Mungu. Pomimo, że obrażenia nie były groźne, ze względu na ilość ofiar wszyscy uzdrowiciele i warzyciele byli proszenie o udanie się tam i pomoc w ich leczeniu.

Harry z westchnieniem odłożył „Proroka", opierając głowę, na złożonych na stole dłoniach. Zachowanie Voldemorta potwierdzało to, co widział w jaskini – było w nim jakieś światełko i to dzięki niemu, nawet kiedy był zły na niego potrafił się powstrzymać.

Voldemort nie był do końca mroczny, ale też wbrew temu co stwierdził Snape on sam wcale nie był do końca jasny. Jak mógł być jasny, skoro zgadzał się na to, co robił jego mroczny narzeczony? Gdyby tak było, to nie potrafiłby się pogodzić, nawet z tym, co zrobił teraz.

 _Tylko w jaki niby sposób miałby to zmienić?_

Voldemort był Czarnym Panem i nie mógłby być nikim innym. Nawet gdyby chciał z tego zrezygnować, _o co Harry nigdy by go nie prosił,_ to nie mógł tego zrobić. Nikt nie przyjąłby takiej deklaracji.

Jasna strona nadal żądałaby jego śmierci a w najlepszym wypadku dożywocia w Azkabanie.

Ale dobrze: przypuśćmy, że pozwoliliby mu żyć wolno - tylko jako kto? Jego magia była zakazana, co najwyżej mógłby zamiatać ulice, choć i do tego raczej szuka się mogących czarować.

 _Nie, żadne takie pomysły nie były realne._

 _Lord Voldemort był Czarnym Panem. I kropka._

Harry mógł albo kochać go i być z nim - takim jakim był, albo być przeciw niemu - przyjąć wszystko co Dumbledore chciał mu przekazać i walczyć z Czarnym Panem - nie akceptować żadnych jego działań, nieważne co było ich celem i przyczyną – nienawidzić go i zwalczać ze wszystkich sił.

Tyle że ta opcja nie była już realna. Wybrał swoją drogę i nawet jeśli nazwą go mrocznym zdrajcą nie zmieni jej.

Nie miał ochoty na powrót teraz do Hogwartu, ale nie mógł kolejnego weekendu spędzić poza szkołą. Chociaż…  
C _zy nie miał teraz oficjalne pracować nad eliksirami, u Snape'a? W końcu po śniadaniu Dumbledore odesłał go na „zajęcia"._

* * *

Wrócił zatem, ale nie do gabinetu dyrektora, tylko Mistrza Eliksirów. Rzucił Tempus: była siedemnasta, czyli miał godzinę do kolacji. Żeby nie wzywać skrzatów skorzystał z metody która już widział w wykonaniu profesora i wrzucił zamówienie do kominka. Po chwili pojawiła się w nim taca z dzbankiem z herbatą i kruchymi ciasteczkami.

Zaniósł tacę na stół i wyciągnął sobie z gabloty jedną z ksiąg o eliksirach _\- w końcu na tym miały polegać ich sobotnie zajęcia, powinien po nich wykazać się jakąś nową wiedzą._ Usiadł w wysokim fotelu i rozłożył wielki tom na blacie przed sobą. Od kiedy zaczął łapać o co w nich chodzi, eliksiry już go tak nie odrzucały, dlatego dość szybko wciągnęła go ta lektura.

Nie wiedział ile czasu tak siedział czytając i popijając herbatę, gdy ze skupienia wyrwał go cichy dzwonek. Spojrzał w kierunku, skąd dobiegał ten dźwięk - to był zegar Mistrza Eliksirów, który sygnalizował, że już czas szykować się na kolację. Chłopak nie miał ochoty teraz spotykać kolegów, którzy na pewno będą omawiać dzisiejsze nowiny, ale nie miał wyboru.

Ponieważ jednak nie musiał się specjalnie zbierać na kolację - poza odłożeniem księgi na miejsce i odesłaniu tacy, chwilowo zignorował sygnał, tyle że w tej samej chwili rozległ się szum i w kominku pojawił się Severus Snape we własnej - niewątpliwie przeraźliwie zmęczonej osobie.

Po wyjściu potknął się i wyciągnął na oślep rękę, by czegoś się złapać. Harry natychmiast podbiegł podtrzymując go i prowadząc do kanapy. Profesor oparł się i przymknął oczy oddychając ciężko, chłopak naprawdę był zaniepokojony.

\- Panie profesorze, profesorze Snape. - Przyklęknął przed czarodziejem i położył dłonie na jego kolanach, chcąc przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

Mężczyzna westchnął, a potem powoli, sylaba za sylabą zapytał.

\- Któ-... -ra... go-.. -dzi-...

Harry domyślił się, o co chodzi.  
\- Zaraz kolacja. – Wyjaśnił i Snape zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się unieść, chłopak wstał i ujął go za ramiona, zatrzymując w miejscu. - Nie jest pan w stanie iść teraz do Wielkiej sali.

Snape wziął głęboki, choć drżący wdech i odparł już niemal płynnie.

\- Za-... -pewniam... cię... Potter... że... - Dłuższa przerwa i kolejny wdech. - ...bywało... ze mną... już znacznie... gorzej... - Jednak wciąż nie otwierał oczu i nie widział jak chłopak kreci głową z powątpiewaniem. - ...mu-... szę... tylko... wziąć... e-...li-... ksir-ry.

Harry co prawda nie podzielał jego zdania, że eliksiry załatwią wszystko, ale wiedział, że profesora nie przekona, zatem wziął tacę z szafki i wstawił na nią wszystkie buteleczki z górnej półki kredensu - podręczny zestaw, który Snape trzymał na nagłe okazje _(czyli powroty ze spotkań Śmierciożerców)_ i postawił je na stoliku, koło kanapy.

Niestety Mistrz Eliksirów znał je wszystkie i nie miał potrzeby buteleczek opisywać, a Harry nie znał takich mikstur.  
\- Dobrze profesorze, mam je wszystkie, proszę wskazać co i jak Panu podać.

\- ...najpierw... taki... karmaz-zynowy... trzy krople w ły-ły żeczce wod-dy.

Harry podął mu eliksir do wypicia i oddech profesora wyraźnie się wyrównał. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na tacę, słabym ale już nie urywanym głosem polecił.

\- Teraz ten różowy - nalej mi do szklanki pół buteleczki i zmieszaj z pięcioma kroplami tego srebrnego syropu.

Mieszanka zmieniła się w galaretkę i chłopak podął mu ja łyżeczka za łyżeczką. Kolejne mieszanki przygotowywane zgodnie z jego instrukcją już był w stanie sam je wypić, a po kolejnych dziesięciu wstał, gotowy do pójścia na kolację.

Potrzebował posiłku, żeby wspomóc działanie eliksirów i co prawda mógłby go zamówić do swoich komnat, ale Harry był tak przejęty jego stanem, że musiał iść do Wielkiej Sali, żeby mu udowodnić, że już nic mu nie jest.

* * *

W drodze na kolację Severus już całkiem odzyskał, jeżeli nie siły fizyczne to ostry umysł i jakkolwiek miło było, że nie wrócił do pustych komnat tylko zastał w nich zatroskanego, pomocnego chłopaka ale: _skąd on się tam wziął?_

\- A tak właściwie, to co robiłeś w moich komnatach, Harry?

Chłopak spłoszył się.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem tak się pchać bez pytania... - Nerwowo zaczął tłumaczenia i profesor szybko interweniował.

\- Nie mówię, że zrobiłeś coś złego - spokojnie, przecież pozwoliłem ci na wejście do tej komnaty nawet gdy mnie nie ma i także na korzystanie z mojego kominka. Zresztą akurat dzisiaj gdyby cię nie było, nie miałby kto mi pomóc. Po prostu ciekawi mnie, dlaczego akurat tam chciałeś spędzić czas.

\- Poprosiłem Dumbledore'a żeby pozwolił mi iść do siebie i samemu poćwiczyć, mimo że pana nie było. Chce żebym jak najszybciej się nauczył oklumencji, więc zachwycony natychmiast się zgodził. - Wzruszył ramionami, wyginając kpiąco usta. - Myślał że to dlatego, ze przejąłem się tym napadem i faktycznie, to dlatego... chciałem się spotkać...

Nie musiał mówić z kim, zresztą tutaj nie mógłby.  
\- Spędziłem z Nim popołudnie, a potem... A potem wróciłem do szkoły, a skoro wszyscy myślą, że uczę się eliksirów i nie chciałem uczestniczyć w dyskusjach o ataku... - Westchnął ponownie wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dobrze, Harry, dopóki mnie nie było pracowałeś sam, a potem wróciłem i skończyliśmy razem. - Uzupełnił profesor. - Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze poćwiczyć warzenie po kolacji? - Zapytał kpiąco unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, dzięki. Na dzisiaj mi wystarczy. - Chłopak z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. - Muszę też spędzać czas z kolegami w Domu i zaimponować im moją świeżo nabytą wiedzą.

\- A jakąż to wiedzę nabyłeś? - Severus był autentycznie zaciekawiony.

\- Poczytałem sobie teraz "Nowe metody na stare eliksiry". - Zaczerwienił się trochę, zawstydzony wyjaśniając. - Jak pan wrócił, to zapomniałem po sobie posprzątać - dalej leży na stole, razem z tacą od skrzatów.

\- W porządku, Harry, masz dobre usprawiedliwienie. Jak wiele przeczytałeś?

\- Wstęp i pierwszy rozdział: o tym, jakie różnice we właściwościach ma sok wyciskany z miażdżonych korzonków między tym wypływającym z pociętych i czemu czasem lepiej go podgrzewać przed dodaniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów był naprawdę zdziwiony jego wyborem lektury i oczywiście mile zaskoczony.  
\- I co o tym myślisz?

\- Argumenty są przekonujące, ale wolałbym to zobaczyć w praktyce, zanim ocenię, czy ma rację.

Severus pokiwał głową.  
\- Bardzo słusznie i już na najbliższych zajęciach będziesz miał na to okazję, będziemy robić eliksiry z korzonków smoczego łyka. Tylko nie mów panu Malfoyowi o tych metodach, po prostu postępuj według tej księgi i porównamy rezultaty.

Dotarli już pod salę, gdzie wchodziła ostatnia grupa uczniów zatem dokończył całkiem innym: ostrym i drwiącym tonem.  
\- Zobaczymy w poniedziałek, czy faktycznie się czegoś nauczyłeś, panie Potter.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź oddalił się do swojego wejścia, a Harry prychnął urażony i dołączył do Rona, który oczywiście był wśród tych ostatnich z ostatnich.

* * *

\- Jak tam, Harry,? Wyglądasz dzisiaj dużo lepiej niż ostatnio, kumplu. - Rudzielec przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po ubiegłym tygodniu miał powody do zaniepokojenia.

\- Było lepiej, tym razem Snape uznał argumenty dyrektora, że lepiej najpierw omawiać temat a potem próbować praktycznie. A co tu było, jak mnie nie było? Jakieś nowe informacje? - Harry czytał popołudniowe wydanie "Proroka" więc miał takie same informacje jak jego przyjaciel, ale że oficjalnie siedział cały dzień w lochach powinien o to zapytać.

Ron zaczął więc opowiadać, ale nie zdążył dojść do sedna, bo kiedy wszyscy uczniowie już zajęli miejsca rozległo się stukanie nożem w kielich. Dyrektor miał kolejne obwieszczenie. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejny raport o działaniach Śmierciożerców.

\- Jak wiecie zbliża się Noc Duchów. Z tej okazji w szkole odbędzie się jak co roku bal kostiumowy. Każdy z uczniów proszony jest o staranne przygotowanie postaci, nie muszą być historyczne: wszystkie metody są dozwolone, jeżeli ktoś umie sam go przyrządzić i zdobyć coś od swojego bohatera może użyć eliksiru wielosokowego, może być także glamour, przebrania, makijaże. Wszystko co umiecie i chcecie wykorzystać. Najlepsze postaci zostaną nagrodzone dziesięcioma nagrodami po dwa galeony do wykorzystania podczas wspólnej wyprawy na zakupy do Hogsmeade: w Miodowym Królestwie i u Zonka.

Kiedy dyrektor usiadł do sali wleciała ostatnia dzisiaj sowia poczta, ale uczniowie tylko odebrali zwoje i odłożyli je na bok, nie czytając. Wielką Salę natychmiast wypełnił gwar podekscytowanych rozmów. Harry też, kiedy usłyszał: _wszystkie metody dozwolone_ wpadł na genialny, _w jego mniemaniu_ , pomysł. Nie chodziło mu o nagrodę, ale o sam bal.

\- Harry, dasz mi swój włos? - Usłyszał pytanie Rona i oderwał się od swoich myśli, podnosząc wzrok.

Nie tylko rudzielec patrzył na niego zachłannie, _ale nic z tego._

\- Nie ma mowy, nie życzę sobie więcej Potterów.

\- Więcej? - Od razu podchwyciła Hermiona. - Czyli już komuś obiecałeś?

\- Dokładnie tak i to na wyłączność. - Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i demonstracyjnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie uniemożliwiające zebranie i użycie bez jego wiedzy i zgody jakichkolwiek kawałków włosów, skórek, czy paznokci do eliksiru. Kiedy rozległo się zawiedzione westchnienie, pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę Ron, przebranie ma być takie, żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał, każdy wie, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Wybierz sobie coś mniej oczywistego. Poza tym wielosokowy warzy się przez 30 dni, jeżeli go wcześniej nie przygotowałeś to teraz już nie zdążysz.

Ron się zasępił, faktycznie o tym nie pomyślał.  
\- Ale ogłoszenie było dzisiaj? Czemu miałbym go sobie wcześniej robić?

\- Bo bal jest co roku, od pięciu lat się tu uczysz. - Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, kręcąc głową rozczarowana i jego pomysłem i jego umysłem. Kochała rudzielca, ale jego wolne myślenie czasem (tak z pięć / dziesięć razy dziennie) doprowadzało ją do rozpaczy. A ty co wymyśliłeś Harry? - Zaciekawiona zwróciła się do przyjaciela.

\- To tajemnica, na pewno nie powiem ci tego. - Rozejrzał się wokół. - I to jeszcze przy wszystkich. Dowiesz się na balu. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - O ile mnie rozpoznasz.

Po kolacji Harry udał się do Pokoju Życzeń, dokładniej opracować swój kostium.

* * *

\- Nie ma mowy, Harry! Ty chyba kompletnie oszalałeś?! - Wcale go nie zaskoczyło, że Czarny Pan nie był zachwycony jego pomysłem.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rozdział 34. Idealna para**

Tego wieczora Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie zamiast uczniów była pełna znanych czarodziejów, tych historycznych i obecnie żyjących ale także wszelkiego rodzaju magicznych stworzeń: wampiry, gule a nawet skrzaty i krasnoludy.

Oczywiście istotą konkursu było, by kostium jak najdoskonalej przypominał wybrany obiekt, ale też by nie można było rozpoznać prawdziwej osoby za nim, dlatego każdy ukrywał się ze swoimi pomysłami zdradzając je co najwyżej najbliższym przyjaciołom. Obecne na sali postaci stały zatem głównie w parach lub niewielkich grupkach, czasem dopasowanych ale czasem konfiguracje były naprawdę dziwaczne.

Było też wiele samotnych osób i młoda dziennikarka z włosami ciasto zwiniętymi w kok pod zielonym kapelusikiem z piórkiem w eleganckich okularkach i dopasowanym kostiumiku, w której każdy bez problemu rozpoznałby Hermionę Granger, nawet gdyby nie stał obok niej łowca smoków "Charlie" Weasley, nerwowo postukiwała obcasem swojego trzewika na szpilce w podłogę i stukała samonotującym piórem w notes, rozglądając się dookoła.

Zastanawiała się, czy któryś z tych samotnych chłopaków jest Harrym, czy też może ich przyjaciel raczej stoi gdzieś w parze z Malfoyem.

Harry przez cały tydzień wymykał się, szykując się do balu i nikomu - nawet im, najbliższym przyjaciołom - nie udało się od niego wyciągnąć, co też wymyślił. _Ale skoro już są na balu to mógłby do nich podejść, przecież dobrze wiedział, za kogo oni się przebierają._

Kiedy bal już wreszcie miał się zacząć w drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna postać: Harry Potter, sporo osób odwróciło się w jego stronę, ale zamiast się nieśmiało uśmiechnąć, jak przystało Złotemu Chłopcu tylko się krzywił. Chyba jednak nie było to skierowane do nich tylko do jego partnera, którego trzymając za okryte czarną szatą ramię próbował wyciągnąć zza drzwi.

Obserwujący ich uczniowie zachichotali patrząc na te zmagania, co przyciągnęło też uwagę pozostałych osób, zarówno uczniów jak i profesorów obecnych na sali.

W końcu jednak Harry'emu się udało i radosny gwar zmienił się w głośno wciągane powietrze i zaskoczony jęk najpierw przestrachu a potem zachwytu.

Harry Potter bowiem trzymał za rękę Sami Wiecie Kogo. Co prawda poza Dumbledorem i Snapem nikt z obecnych czarodziejów nigdy dotąd Czarnego Pana osobiście nie widział, ale słyszeli opisy Harry'ego po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, więc nie mieli wątpliwości, że to właśnie on.

Jednak nie wszystkim się ten pomysł na kostium spodobał. Hermiona natychmiast podeszła do nich stukając donośnie swoimi szpilkami i z oburzoną miną zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Lorda Voldemorta:

\- Harry, jak możesz? To nie jest śmieszne, nie możesz udawać tego potwora!

\- Zamknij się, Granger. - Harry Potter syknął ostro mrużąc oczy.

\- Sam się zamknij, Malfoy, to nie jest temat do żartów! - Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego patrząc wściekle - nie miała zamiaru im tego odpuścić.

Wtedy usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie i martwy, mroźny głos Wielkiego Wampira, czyli Severusa Snape'a:  
\- Panno Granger, to że pani przebranie jest do niczego nie znaczy, że może pani psuć zabawę innym. Proszę zostawić tych uczniów w spokoju.

Dziewczyna nie ośmieliła się odpowiedzieć, że także i jego przebranie jest dla wszystkich czytelne i mrucząc pod nosem poszła z powrotem do swojego Weasleya.

\- Dziękujemy, profesorze. - Odezwał się Harry z uśmiechem a Czarny Pan skłonił głowę i Mistrz Eliksirów także im skinąwszy odwrócił się, wracając na swoje stanowisko pod ścianą.

Kiedy już zostali sami, Lord Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego skrzywiony.  
\- Mówiłem, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. - I zrobił ruch, by się wycofać za drzwi, ale Harry chwycił go mocno pod ramię i przesunął się blokując drogę.

W tej samej chwili podeszli do nich inni uczniowie, śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową na ich widok oraz przekrzykując się z pochwałami.  
\- Świetne przebranie...  
\- Super pomysł...  
\- Wspaniale razem wyglądacie...  
I inne komentarze w podobnym duchu. Także i Ron pokazał im uniesione oba kciuki - _kiedy jego dziewczyna nie patrzyła._

Ponieważ jednak był już czas zacząć bal, Dyrektor ( _z trudem ukrywający niesmak na ich pojawienie się i chcący odebrać im uwagę_ ) przebrany w jaskrawy żółto- niebieski strój wyjątkowo dużego i starego mola książkowego, tradycyjnie zastukał w kielich, tym razem różdżką zamiast nożem i ogłosił:

\- Doroczny Bal z okazji Nocy Duchów ogłaszam za otwarty! - I dał znak Fatalnym Jędzom, by zaczęły grać pierwszą piosenkę.

Natychmiast uczniowie rzucili się z powrotem w stronę sceny, a Harry wreszcie odpowiedział swojemu partnerowi:  
\- A ja mówiłem ci, że to dobry pomysł. Sam słyszałeś co mówią: wspaniale razem wyglądamy.

\- Mówią tak, bo nie wiedzą, że to naprawdę my. - Czarnoksiężnik nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Kiedy Harry zjawił się u niego z tą propozycją, żeby tu z nim przyszedł bez przebrania od razu bez wahania kategorycznie ją odrzucił, ale... jego Złoty Chłopiec dobrze wiedział, jak z nim rozmawiać...

 _Może nie całkiem bez przebrania, bo musiał ukryć swoją moc, inaczej ktoś wrażliwy na magię, zwłaszcza Dumbledore natychmiast by ich przejrzał. Młody Malfoy na szczęście nie miał silnej magicznej sygnatury, więc czując od nich tylko moc Harry'ego Starzec nie powinien nic podejrzewać._

\- Ale my wiemy! - Odparł Harry przyciągając go do siebie i całując szybko i mocno w usta. Usłyszał gwizdy od kilku osób, które wciąż ich obserwowały, ale to zignorował. - Niech myślą, co chcą. jesteśmy razem na balu i będziemy się świetnie bawić. To nie ma znaczenia, czy wszyscy myślą, że jest inaczej, chcąc nie chcąc i tak przywykną do widzenia nas razem.

Voldemort sapnął: od początku nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale Harry miał rację - skoro już się na to zgodził to zamiast marudzić, powinien się dobrze bawić. Harry już zaczął się lekko krzywić, a chciał żeby jego narzeczony był szczęśliwy - właśnie dlatego się na to zgodził.

Zrobił przesadnie nieszczęśliwą minę, ale zaraz zmienił ją w szeroki uśmiech, przyciągając Harry'ego do siebie do kolejnego znacznie czulszego pocałunku. Znowu rozległy się gwizdy i pohukiwania, dlatego kiedy już wypuścił ukochanego z objęć skłonił się głęboko, dziękując za aplauz.

Potem Czarny Pan powtórzył ukłon, ujmując dłoń Złotego Chłopca.  
\- Czy mogę prosić o taniec, panie Potter?

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się tym jego najpiękniejszym, zwalającym wszystkich z nóg uśmiechem.

\- Z przyjemnością, Lordzie Voldmeort. - Odparł i ruszyli się wreszcie od drzwi kierując na środek sali, gdzie było wyznaczone miejsce na tańce. Rockowa kapela, jakby specjalnie dla nich zakończyła ostry numer i zaczęła grać romantyczną balladę.

Wszyscy rozstąpili się, robiąc im miejsce. Czarny Pan co prawda rzadko z tej umiejętności korzystał, ale kiedyś nauczył się tańczyć, a przed tym balem wszystko powtórzył ćwicząc z Harrym.

Wyglądali razem naprawdę dobrze, wirując powoli, idealnie zgrani.

Harry czuł się trochę jak we śnie, to że mogli tak razem tańczyć na oczach wszystkich, uśmiechając się i wywołując uśmiechy u oglądających ich czarodziejów było niesamowite.

Voldemort także wyraźnie się rozluźniał i zaczął naprawdę dobrze i swobodnie się bawić. Jako Czarny Pan zawsze musiał zachowywać się odpowiednio, budząc strach i szacunek, teraz mógł sobie te wszystkie oczekiwania odpuścić i bez wahania pozwalał sobie na miękkie uśmiechy i czułe gesty, które Harry tak uwielbiał.

Ale nie tylko Hermiona Granger patrzyła na ten słodki obrazek z krytyczną, niezadowoloną miną.

Ciężko opierającemu się o ścianę ponuremu Salazarowi Slytherin też wcale nie podobał się ten widok. Wcześniej Harry także i jemu nie chciał zdradzić, za kogo się przebiera - mówiąc tylko, że przyjdzie ze swoim chłopakiem. Oczywiście najpierw zapytał, czy Draco nie będzie to przeszkadzać i wbrew swoim prawdziwym uczuciom Ślizgon zgodził się: N _o bo co mógł na to odpowiedzieć? - Tak się umówili._

Ale Draco powiedział Harry'emu jak będzie wyglądał i mimo wszystko liczył na to, że Gryfon jednak przyjdzie tu sam, odnajdzie go i będą się bawić razem.

Zaśmiał się gorzko: powinien przewidzieć, że Harry za nic nie pozwoli przepaść jedynej takiej okazji, by pokazać się, _mimo że tak naprawdę nie ujawniając się wcale_ \- ze swoim chłopakiem. Miał ochotę zrzucić swoje przebranie i zmusić ich do przyznania, że to wcale nie Draco Malfoy bawi się tam z Harrym, ale nie mógł.

Był Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie mają swój honor - obiecał Harry'emu, że będzie ich krył i nieważne jak bardzo Złoty Chłopiec go ranił, dotrzyma słowa.

Najgorętsza para balu właśnie zakończyła taniec namiętnym pocałunkiem: już to było to dla niego wystarczająco bolesne, ale kiedy usłyszał chóralne:  
\- Brawo Malfoy!- Miał dosyć.

Oderwał się od ściany i wyszedł z sali, ale za drzwiami zatrzymał się: nie chciał i nie mógł wrócić do Domu, _wciąż przecież był na balu_ , znowu zatem oparł się o ścianę, gdzie szybko znalazła go zalotna leśna driada.  
\- Może chciałbyś przejść się na spacer...? - Uniosła sugestywnie brwi i dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie o spacer jej chodzi, mimo że nawet nie wiedziała, kogo zaczepia.

Przyjrzał się jej, wyglądała nieźle, _chociaż kto wie, co jest pod spodem_.

Zastanawiał się krótko. _To może być faktycznie dobry pomysł!_ Wiedział, że Harry uprawia sex ze swoim chłopakiem, najwyższy czas żeby i on przestał być żałosną, nieszczęśliwie zakochaną dziewicą.

Objął dziewczynę ramieniem i wyszedł z nią na "spacer" nad jeziorem.

* * *

Zabawa skończyła się nawet nie długo po północy tylko już niemal przed świtem, Harry i Voldemort zostali na Wielkiej Sali do końca. Bawili się wspaniale i ku ich zaskoczeniu kiedy o jedenastej, przed wysłaniem do dormitorium młodszych uczniów ogłoszono wyniki konkursu, okazało się, że dostali najwięcej głosów od uczniów i nagrodę za najlepsze kostiumy.

Harry wcale na to nie liczył, bo przecież miały być nie do poznania, a od razu po wejściu na salę Hermiona ogłosiła ich tożsamość. Zresztą nawet i bez tego każdy od razu wiedział, że Czarny Pan i Harry Potter to tak naprawdę: Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy.

Ale jak powiedział wręczający im nagrodę Severus Snape _(Harry podejrzewał, że Dumbledore'owi pochwała tej pary nie przeszłaby przez gardło)_ \- siła ich przebrania jest właśnie w tym, że są razem.

Zresztą Snape, pomimo tego, że go nie uprzedzili od razu musiał dobrze widzieć, że to nie są kostiumy - wiedział, kogo naprawdę kocha Harry i że nie mógłby udawać takiego zachowania z Malfoyem.

* * *

Wreszcie, kiedy Fatalne Jędze miały już dość i skończyły grać, Mistrz Eliksirów, ostatni z czuwających nad uczniami profesorów ogłosił koniec imprezy.

Złoty Chłopiec i Czarny Pan roześmiani, objęci, co chwila zatrzymując się, by całując się nawzajem przyciskać się do ściany ruszyli do Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy Harry go otworzył Voldemort przyciągnął go do kolejnego zachłannego pocałunku i uniósł chwytając za pośladki, by chłopak mógł objąć jego biodra nogami.

Niestety na tym musiał tej nocy poprzestać, bo w posunięciu się dalej przeszkodził im przerwany czkawką wybuch gorzkiego śmiechu i niewyraźne, chrapliwe:  
\- Nareszcie.

Zaskoczony czarnoksiężnik opuścił chłopaka na ziemię, obejmując go za to ramieniem i obaj spojrzeli w kierunku kanapy, na której półleżał wyraźnie mocno pijany Draco Malfoy, ściskający w ręku prawie pustą butelkę ognistej whisky.  
\- Wiem, że się świetnie bawiłeś Harry. - Zwrócił się do Voldemorta. - Ale mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że będziecie tam siedzieć aż do świtu. - Nawet w jego stanie żal i uraza były wyraźnie czytelne.

Prawdziwy Złoty Chłopiec zaczerwienił się, czując się jak ostatnia świnia. Tak się cieszył wspólnym wieczorem z Voldemortem, że zupełnie nie pomyślał, czym to będzie dla Draco.

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział. Draco był na szczęście na tyle pijany, że nie zauważył, kto mu odpowiedział.

\- Nieważne, też się dobrze bawiłem. - Czknął. - Tylko że chciałbym już iść spać, a musiałem na was czekać. - Wstał z kanapy, mocno chwiejnie i zaraz z powrotem opadł na nią, zamykając oczy.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie mógł go tak zostawić. Z przepraszającą miną pocałował Voldemorta na pożegnanie i czarnoksiężnik z niechęcią sam aportował się do Mrocznego Zamku.

Teraz już mógł przyklęknąć obok Ślizgona i rzucić zaklęcie trzeźwiące. Draco wstrząsnął dreszcz i otworzył oczy, siadając i już całkiem przytomnie patrząc na niego.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał rozglądając się wokół i widząc pustą butelkę przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i co robił. - Ooo... - Złożył usta w kółko i przeciągnął dłonią włosy. - Chyba nieco przesadziłem.

\- Nieco. - Zgodził się Harry. - Przepraszam, że musiałeś tu tyle sam siedzieć. Nie pomyślałem o tym. Przepraszam... i dzięki.

Draco uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
\- Wcale nie byłem sam, miałem całkiem niezłe towarzystwo, nigdy byś nie zgadł, tylko obraziła się, jak nie chciałem potem zdjąć przebrania. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jak chce się kochać nie wiedząc z kim, to nie powinna mieć pretensji.

Harry słuchał tego w osłupieniu: _to mu nie pasowało do Draco, z jakim się ostatnio zaprzyjaźnił._

Ślizgon próbował pod jego wzrokiem utrzymać nonszalancką minę, ale w końcu zrezygnował i z westchnieniem przyznał się.  
\- No dobra, miałem taką propozycję ale nie mogłem. Zamiast tego przyszedłem tu, żeby użalać się nad sobą - chyba jednak jestem beznadziejną ofiarą.

\- Nie jesteś! Jesteś porządnym chłopakiem i dobrym przyjacielem. - Odparł Harry z ulgą, że jednak nie pomylił się, co do niego, _chociaż może, gdyby naprawdę był takim draniem, to on sam nie miałby aż takich wyrzutów sumienia._ \- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do lochów. - _Chociaż tyle mógł / powinien zrobić._

Objął chłopaka ramieniem i ruszyli na dół, trochę tak jak wcześniej z Voldemortem, tylko bez całowania i przyciskania do ściany. No i jego nastrój nie był już tak radosny, tylko melancholijny.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rozdział 35. Czy to jest przyjaźń?**

Harry i Draco nie spiesząc się szli korytarzami, schodami a potem lochami. Niby szli razem, objęci ale każdy z nich był zatopiony we własnych myślach. Harry wciąż jeszcze stąpał w chmurach po swoim pierwszym prawie oficjalnym wyjściu z Voldemortem, ale sporym cieniem kładło się na nim ponure zachowanie Draco.

Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, licząc na to, że Ślizgon też znajdzie sobie towarzystwo i będzie się dobrze bawił - _tylko niby jak, skoro nawet swoim kolegom nie mógł się przyznać kim jest?_

Dopiero kiedy zobaczył go w Pokoju Życzeń jego starannie uciszane sumienie odezwało się pełnym głosem: kiedy on się cieszył, jego przyjaciel próbował topić smutki - tylko, że one świetnie potrafią pływać..

Wreszcie dotarli pod wejście do Domu Slytherina i Harry powinien zabrać ramię, pożegnać się z Draco i wrócić do siebie, ale kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał na jego smutną, zrezygnowaną twarz nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić.

Sam nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, kiedy oparł swojego towarzysza plecami o ścianę i prawą rękę, którą obejmował jego ramiona powoli przesunął w dół zatrzymując ją ponad jego biodrem a lewą uniósł odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.

Draco cały czas nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego oczu, gdy Harry nieznośnie wolno pochylał się w jego stronę, nie zamknął ich, kiedy go dotknął palcem śledząc kontur jego ust, ani kiedy potem nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował go.

Nie był to namiętny pocałunek, jaki widział dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali, ale był prawdziwy, i Ślizgon natychmiast przysunął się bliżej otwierając usta, chcąc go pogłębić, ale Harry tylko przesunął językiem po jego wargach i odsunął się.

Dwaj starsi chłopcy, którzy nadeszli niedługo po nich i zatrzymali się obok, zaśmieli się.  
\- Salazarze, nie macie jeszcze dosyć! – Rzucił jeden z nich, otwierając wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Draco w ogóle nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, mocno przyciskając się do Gryfona i ściskając jego ramiona, aby upewnić się, ze to dzieje się naprawdę, że to nie jest tylko sen. Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, przytulając go mocniej i nachylił się, cicho mówiąc w jego szyję.  
\- Dobranoc, Draco. – Potem puścił go i odszedł, nie zwracając uwagi na ich publiczność.

* * *

Chłopak patrząc za nim oblizał wargi, naśladując ruchy języka Gryfona.  
 _Harry go pocałował, naprawdę: Harry Potter go pocałował!_

Przez chwilę przemknęła mu myśl, że może zrobił to dla tych chłopaków, ale szybko ją odrzucił. _To nie była gra, to nie było bezosobowe przyłożenie warg, tylko prawdziwy pocałunek._

Nie było w nim namiętności, _ale coś było._

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy się całował, miał już dziewczyny, ale one całowały inaczej, bardziej miękko, nie przejmowały kontroli odpowiadając jedynie na jego ruchy i ich ciała także były miękkie i uległe, a Harry był twardy, naciskał na Draco z równą mu siłą - jego ciało było tak samo umięśnione, wysportowane i jego usta były twarde, zdecydowane i chłopak aż zadrżał na myśl, jak mógłby wyglądać ten pocałunek… - _gdyby Harry jego kochał._

Starsi koledzy trzepnęli go w ramię by wyrwać z tego rozmarzenia i pociągnęli do Domu.  
\- Starczy tego, Malfoy, jutro też jest dzień.

Chłopak posłusznie oderwał się od ściany i wszedł do środka, a potem ignorując dalsze ich zaczepki poszedł prosto do sypialni.

Nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło dla Harry'ego, ale dla niego – to było jak trzęsienie ziemi, wywracające całą jego głowę i serce i zmuszające do złożenia wszystkiego na nowo.

Teraz nie mógł już się oszukiwać: kochał chłopaka – kochał Harry'ego. Coraz bardziej _i coraz bardziej beznadziejnie._

 _Harry nie miał prawa go tak całować! - ...jeżeli go nie chciał..._

… I dziękował Salazarowi, Merlinowi i wszystkim bogom za to, że to zrobił.

… I nie miał pojęcia, co on miałby / co mógłby z tym teraz zrobić.

* * *

Mający swoje coraz bardziej rozbudowane plany i marzenia względem swojego syna i Pottera Lucjusz Malfoy był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się o zachowaniu się Draco i jego chłopaka na szkolnym balu.

Sytuacja była na tyle sensacyjna, głównie z uwagi na ich kostiumy, że została nawet wzmiankowana w Proroku, wraz ze zdobytym przez reporterów u jednego z uczniów zdjęciem, które widniało na pierwszej stronie:

Harry Potter w uścisku Lorda Voldemorta i bynajmniej nie było w tym nic morderczego, obrazek był bardzo romantyczny i… gorący. Najlepszy jednak był podpis: „ _Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy – najbardziej pożądani czarodzieje Brytanii nie kryją się ze swoim uczuciem – jak bardzo poważny jest ich związek?"_

Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że bardzo poważny i korzystając ze swojej pozycji w Radzie Szkoły następnego poranka zjawił się w Hogwarcie na śniadaniu, a po nim zabrał syna na spacer, aby omówić jego dalsze postępowanie.

Chłopcy co prawda nie mieli jeszcze szesnastu lat, więc na ślub niestety było jeszcze za wcześnie, ale jakieś formalne potwierdzenie tego związku, bardzo by go ucieszyło.

\- Draco, mój drogi, jestem taki dumny i szczęśliwy, że tak wspaniale wam się układa. - Zaczął patrząc z rozrzewnieniem na swojego syna. Do tej pory rzadko zdarzało mu się być z chłopaka zadowolonym, ale tego roku wynagrodził mu wszystkie dotychczasowe rozczarowania.

Draco zaczerwienił się, myśląc o swoim nocnym pożegnaniu z Harrym, ale szybko sobie uświadomił, że przecież ojciec mówił o całym balu _\- tym, na którym jego wcale nie było_. Wyjaśniała to jego dalsza przemowa.

Lord Malfoy z zapałem przedstawiał synowi, co i jak teraz powinien zrobić, żeby Złotego Chłopca ostatecznie usidlić. Idąc tym tropem, zapytał go nawet wprost, czy już ze sobą spali i tutaj Draco zrobił się naprawdę czerwony ze wstydu, bo po pierwsze: nie miał na to szansy i ojciec boleśnie mu o tym przypomniał, a po drugie: _kto o tym rozmawia z rodzicami?!_

Lucjusz zupełnie inaczej sobie tłumaczył jego zawstydzenie i dalej ciągnął temat, tłumacząc mu: jak się _to_ robi. To było naprawdę traumatyczne przeżycie - gorsze mogłoby być tylko faktyczne wprowadzenie pomysłów jego ojca w życie.

W końcu Draco miał dość i tłumacząc, że musi odrobić lekcje chciał od niego uciec. Ku swojemu zdumieniu usłyszał jednak, że lekcje nie są najważniejsze – tu chodzi o przyszłość jego i rodziny.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, grzecznie szedł obok ojca, starając się go nie słuchać, tylko od czasu kiwając głową i powtarzając:  
\- Tak, ojcze. – To jak zwykle wystarczyło, by go zadowolić.

Wreszcie Lucjusz uznał, że przekazał mu już wszystko, co powinien i patrząc na Draco z dumą i rozczuleniem pogłaskał jego ramię, a potem nawet przytulił: krótko i niezręcznie, _bo Malfoyowie nie robią takich rzeczy._

Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, tak go uskrzydlała wizja szczęśliwej i chlubnej przyszłości jego rodziny.

* * *

Także i Lord Voldemort był bardzo zadowolony ze zdjęcia w Proroku.

Podpis co prawda w ogóle mu się nie spodobał, jednak jak jego chłopiec kiedyś stwierdził: _sam tego chciał._ Poza tym, gdyby nie ta umowa Harry'ego z młodym Malfoyem: nie byłoby go tam, nie spędziłby tego wieczoru z ukochanym i nie mieliby tego zdjęcia - więc nie ma co narzekać.

Zignorował podpis a za to samo zdjęcie wyciął i szybko wyczarował ramkę, żeby ustawić je na biurku i oglądać w trakcie pracy. Chwila zastanowienia a potem skopiował je i ustawił drugie koło łoża, bo kiedy będzie w nim sam, to zdjęcie będzie mu przypominać, że Harry jest jego - teraz i na zawsze.

Najchętniej powiększyłby je i umieścił na ścianie w sali audiencyjnej… i każdej innej komnaty w Mrocznym Zamku, żeby każdy o tym wiedział - _ale z tym musiał jeszcze poczekać_.

* * *

Harry też był zadowolony z tego zdjęcia, a że wielkie umysły myślą podobnie także i on od razu postanowił je ustawić koło swojego łóżka w dormitorium – i drugie w sypialni w swoim domu.

Na krawędzi myśli ogrzewał go czuły dotyk szczęśliwego Voldemorta i to dodatkowo podkręcało jego radosny nastrój.

I wcale nie musiał się z tym kryć. Wszyscy dookoła uważali taką parę za świetny żart i tak jak i wczoraj nie szczędzili mu pozytywnych komentarzy.

Poza Hermioną, która próbowała wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z jego zachowania, ale została zakrzyczana przez resztę Gryfonów i musiała sprawę odpuścić.

Także większość grona profesorskiego parskała śmiechem widząc zdjęcie w gazecie, a Severus Snape tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i kiedy nikt nie patrzył, mrugnął do niego.

Była jednak jedna osoba, której wcale się to nie podobało i odpuścić mu nie miała zamiaru: Albus Dumbledore od początku nie był zachwycony przyjaźnią Harry'ego z Pottera z Draco Malfoyem, a ten ich ostatni pomysł przerwał jego napiętą do granic możliwości cierpliwość.

 _Harry musi zrozumieć, że takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne!_

Natychmiast przywołał szkolną sowę i wysłał do chłopaka polecenie stawienia się w jego gabinecie od razu po śniadaniu.

* * *

W czasie, gdy Draco otrzymywał radosne gratulacje i wskazówki od swojego ojca Harry odbywał zupełnie inną rozmowę.

Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu dobitnie i szczegółowo, co myśli o jego zbyt daleko posuniętej przyjaźni z młodym Malfoyem i o ich wczorajszym wybryku.

\- To jest niedopuszczalne, Harry! – Grzmiał, pewien swoich racji. – To co wczoraj robiliście, takie zachowanie samo w sobie jest karygodne – takie całowanie się na oczach profesorów i uczniów. Tam były dzieci z najmłodszych klas! I do tego jeszcze w takim przebraniu.

Przerwał dla złapania oddechu i już spokojniej kontynuował:  
\- Ja wiem Harry, że jesteś dobrym chłopcem i nigdy nie wpadłbyś na taki pomysł, widziałem, że się opierałeś przed wejściem na salę. Ten Ślizgon ma na ciebie zły wpływ. Żądam, żebyś natychmiast zakończył tę nieodpowiednią znajomość. – Ostro kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego surowo.

Harry słuchał tego z przechyloną głową i coraz bardziej szyderczo uniesioną wargą, nawet nie udając szacunku dla dyrektora. _Nie mógł zadawać się ze Ślizgonem - a co z tą jego gadką, że wszyscy są równi i mają takie samo prawo być w Hogwarcie?_

 _Jednak miał swoją satysfakcję: Starzec nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak bardzo nieodpowiednie jest jego towarzystwo._

Równie twardo i stanowczo odpowiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie ma pan prawa mówić mi, z kim mogę się przyjaźnić i spotykać. Nie zna pan Draco i nie ma pan pojęcia, co nas łączy.

Dumbledore aż poczerwieniał z oburzenia, gotowy wybuchnąć. Jego Złoty Chłopiec nigdy dotąd się tak nie zachowywał i nie odzywał do niego. _To tylko potwierdzało, że miał rację!_

Jednak nie zdążył zacząć na niego krzyczeć, bo Harry kontynuował, choć zmienił minę na grzeczną i nieco smutną.  
\- Przez całe moje życie sterował pan mną i decydował: kim ma być, gdzie mieszkać i z kim. Zmienił pan w piekło moje dzieciństwo, dobrze wiedząc jak traktują mnie krewni i zmuszając do wracania do nich. Nie pozwolę, aby dalej pan niszczył mi życie. – Teraz on głęboko odetchnął uspokajając się, zanim sam zacznie krzyczeć na dyrektora.

\- To moja sprawa, z kim się przyjaźnię, nie zerwę znajomości z Draco i nie będę słuchać, jak go pan obraża.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wstał i wyszedł.

Dyrektor patrzył w osłupieniu na zamykane drzwi od gabinetu. _Ta rozmowa nie poszła tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał._

 _Chociaż chyba powinien się tego spodziewać, ostatnio chłopak zrobił się bardzo zdecydowany i samodzielny_. Westchnął ciężko, zamyślając się. _Nie był zadowolony z akurat tej decyzji Złotego Chłopca, ale…_ _chciał przecież, żeby Harry został wojownikiem, żeby miał siłę i charakter, by wałczyć i pokonać Czarnego Pana._

 _Może to i dobrze, że chłopak wie, czego i chce i nie ustępuje przed jego żądaniami?_ Znowu spojrzał na drzwi, _przynajmniej Harry nawet wyraźnie zły na niego nie trzasnął nimi, tylko dokładnie zamknął…_

Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się.  
 _To wcale nie jest tak źle, Harry dorósł i jest gotowy do swojego zadania. Lord Voldemort bardzo się zdziwi jak bardzo dorósł ten przestraszony dzieciak, którego w ubiegłym roku wykorzystał na cmentarzu._

* * *

Harry wkurzony wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora i szedł nie patrząc gdzie, myśląc tym co i jak powiedział mu Dumbledore, Czasem żal mu było tego staruszka, który tak bardzo angażował się w walkę z Czarnym Panem, nie wiedząc, że już ją przegrał - kiedy jego główna broń: Złoty Chłopiec, Który Przeżył już dawno nie był jego.

Czasami jednak - jedyne co czuł to złość i gorycz: jak teraz.

Wchodząc do holu przed wejściem do Zamku wpadł na innego ucznia idącego z naprzeciwka, równie rozkojarzonego.

Podniósł wzrok:  
\- Draco, co tu robisz? – Zapytał trochę głupio, bo w końcu był wolny dzień i w szkole uczniowie mogli chodzić wszędzie. Przyjrzał mu się, Ślizgon też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, choć bardziej przybitego niż złego.

W tym czasie przyjaciel obserwował jego.  
\- Co się stało, Harry? – Zapytał zaniepokojony. – Wyglądasz jakbyś miał ochotę kogoś pobić.

Gryfon, roześmiał się ponuro, _tutaj akurat utrafił w sedno._  
\- Owszem, mam ochotę pobić Dumbledore'a. Właśnie powiedział mi, co sądzi o wczorajszym wieczorze i zażądał, żebym natychmiast zerwał wszelkie kontakty z tobą.

Słysząc to Ślizgon zastygł, bojąc się zapytać, ale nie musiał - Harry sam dokończył, gniewnie wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Oczywiście powiedziałem mu, że nie mam zamiaru go słuchać, bo to moja sprawa i wyszedłem.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą i przechylił głowę przyglądając mu się z zastanowieniem.  
\- Miałem właśnie iść poćwiczyć zaklęcia. Może się dołączysz?

Harry nie zastanawiał się długo, _nie miałby teraz cierpliwości na naukę, ale rzucanie zaklęć? To na pewno pomoże mu uspokoić się i pozbyć się nadmiaru energii, która wściekle buzowała w jego żyłach._

\- Jasne, tego właśnie potrzebuję. – Przechylił głowę. – A co się z tobą działo? Też nie wyglądasz radośnie.

Draco chwilę milczał, ale w końcu powiedział prawdę.  
\- U mnie odwrotnie. Ojciec jest wniebowzięty i kazał mi jak najszybciej rozwijać nasz związek. - _I skonsumować go,_ ale mówienie o tym byłoby już nazbyt żenujące.

Harry zaśmiał się najpierw trochę gorzko, ale potem już szczerze i zaraźliwie, po chwili obaj zaśmiewali się już do łez idąc ramię w ramię w stronę sali treningowej.

Bardzo by to zdenerwowało dyrektora i bardzo ucieszyło Lorda Malfoya, ale żaden z nich chłopców nie widział. Tylko mijający ich uczniowie i uczennice pogwizdujący i chichoczący na ich widok.

Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco i objął Draco ramieniem, _a co – niech gadają_.

 _A Dumbledore może się wypchać – na nowy kapelusz dla babci Neville'a._


	36. Chapter 36

**Rozdział 36. Czy to jest ...?**

Nie było wiele czasu do lunchu, więc Harry i Draco darowali go sobie a że naprawdę dobrze im się razem ćwiczyło zignorowali też dzwon wzywający na obiad. Najpierw rzucali różne zaklęcia, ścigając się, który z nich zrobi to lepiej i szybciej, potem pojedynkowali się.

To fizyczne i magiczne zmęczenie faktycznie dobrze zrobiło obu chłopakom i roztopiło zdenerwowanie wywołane u nich obu przez poranne rozmowy.

Słysząc kolejny dzwon zdali sobie sprawę, że dłużej jednak zostać tu już nie mogą.

Szybko doprowadziwszy się do porządku zaklęciami _(z których większość rzucał o wiele lepszy w tym Ślizgon)_ w już całkiem dobrych humorach szli razem na kolację.

\- Naprawdę wczoraj musieliście zrobić wrażenie. - Stwierdził Draco z przekąsem kręcąc głową.

Wszystkie mijające ich osoby uśmiechały się i szeptały lub cmokały i gwizdały z porozumiewawczymi uśmieszkami.

Harry zaczerwienił się: _rzeczywiście tak dobrze się czuli mogąc wreszcie otwarcie okazywać sobie uczucie, że nawet jego Czarny Pan stracił wszelkie opory._ Wzruszył ramionami z przepraszającym uśmiechem, ale odparł z humorem.

\- Nie tylko wczoraj, dzisiaj też zniknęliśmy na niemal cały dzień. Nikt z nich nie myśli, że ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcia.

\- Może spotkamy się także po kolacji, żeby ich nie rozczarować? - Draco pociągnął żart, licząc na spędzenie z nim więcej czasu.

\- Nie mogę. Muszę iść do Snape'a.

Draco zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Nie słyszałem żebyś znowu zarobił szlaban... - Był wyraźnie zdziwiony, wręcz podejrzliwy i dlatego chłopak zdecydował się powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Zabiera mnie do Doliny Godryka - wczoraj była rocznica śmierci moich rodziców, ale nie chciałem tam iść w Halloween, kiedy wszędzie będą krążyć poprzebierane dzieciaki.

 _I nie chciał tego przypominać / wypominać ukochanemu: kiedy zdecydowali się być razem rozmawiali o tym - raz - Harry nie potrzebował od niego ciągłego poczucia winy i przepraszania - to by ich zniszczyło._

\- I idziesz tam ze Snapem? - Kolejne, jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwe spojrzenie i wygięcie ust.

\- McGonagall nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu, a nie chcę być tam z dyrektorem. Snape jest potężnym czarodziejem i w razie potrzeby może mnie chronić. Dumbledore już nieraz go wykorzystywał jako mego opiekuna, a od czasu tych dodatkowych wspólnych lekcji trochę lepiej się rozumiemy i już mi to aż tak nie przeszkadza.

 _Nie tylko od tych lekcji,_ Draco już wcześniej był świadkiem ich całkiem swobodnej, wręcz przyjacielskiej rozmowy, ale nie chciał teraz o tym mówić. _Kiedy Harry wystarczająco mu zaufa, sam się przyzna._

\- Mogę iść z tobą? - Ślizgon zapytał bez zastanowienia i Harry uznał, że to całkiem dobry pomysł: _w jego obecności ani on ani Snape na pewno się nie rozkleją._

Poza tym jeżeli zniknie ze swoim chłopakiem to nikt nie będzie go szukać, a nie chciał o tej wizycie mówić w Domu, nie potrzebował kolejnej fali współczucia na temat: _Biedny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, gdy Sam Wiesz Kto zabił jego rodziców._

\- Dzięki Draco, przyda mi się towarzystwo. - Ślizgon uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednocześnie próbując patrzeć współczująco i Harry zaśmiał się kręcąc głową nad jego miną.

* * *

Idąc do Komnat Snape'a spotkali znowu tych samych Ślizgonów, co wczoraj w nocy, którzy na ich widok zarechotali porozumiewawczo mrugając do Draco, jednak tym razem powstrzymali się od komentarza.

Chłopak skrzywił się, _gdyby faktycznie chodziło o niego, to byłoby nawet zabawne i miłe, ale w tej sytuacji tylko przypominało mu o tym, że to nie z nim Harry ma taki cudowny romans._

Mistrz Eliksirów czekał już w salonie ubrany w podróżną szatę trzymając w ręku drugą przygotowaną dla Harry'ego. Na widok Draco nie ukrywając zdziwienia spojrzał pytająco na Gryfona.

\- Draco idzie z nami. - Padła odpowiedź i profesor jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, w końcu kiwając głową.

\- W gabinecie mam jeszcze jedną szatę, panie Malfoy, może pan ją wziąć. - Poinstruował blondyna, który z uśmiechem wdzięczności przyjął jego zgodę, odetchnął i poszedł po nią. Snape rzucił Harry'emu kolejne pytające spojrzenie.

\- To mój chłopak. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Powinni nas razem widywać.

\- A co na to Twój Chłopak? - Snape zagryzł wargę, patrząc może nie potępiająco, ale karcąco.

\- Z nim nie mogę tam pójść, a mój związek z Draco to był jego pomysł. - Snape skrzywił się kiwając głową. - No co? Przecież był. Robię tylko to, na co się umawialiśmy.

Profesor uniósł brwi, wyraźnie w to wątpiąc i Harry lekko poróżowiał, bo rzeczywiście ostatnio coraz lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie Draco - _i może nie tylko blondyna ta gra już za bardzo wciągnęła? -_ pomyślał, przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc.

Na jego szczęście, powrót Ślizgona zakończył tę rozmowę. Harry założył pelerynę, podaną mu przez Mistrza Eliksirów i obaj z Draco podeszli do profesora obejmując go z obu stron, by aportował ich na miejsce.

Tylko Snape już wcześniej był w Dolinie Godryka i tym razem to on musiał ich tam zabrać.

* * *

Był wieczór, jednak mimo to na ulicach miasteczka kręciło się sporo czarodziejów. Dzień był pogodny, ale i wietrzny dlatego naciągnięte przez chłopców szerokie kaptury nie były niczym niezwykłym, także szaty pożyczone im przez Snape'a, nie mające naszytych emblematów szkoły nie przyciągały uwagi.

Nie niepokojeni przez nikogo weszli na cmentarz, Snape sztywno wyprostowany ze sztucznie obojętną twarzą ruszył w kierunku grobu Potterów i Harry nie namyślając się dogonił mężczyznę i ujął jego dłoń, chcąc dodać mu otuchy, _ale także sobie._

Draco szedł za nimi zastanawiając się jak głęboka była ta ich przyjaźń _i dlaczego już całkiem przestali ją przed nim ukrywać? A może obaj byli tak zdenerwowani w tym miejscu, że zapomnieli o nim?_

 _Tylko czemu Snape miałby aż tak przejmować się śmiercią rodziców Harry'ego?_

Zamyślony niemal wpadł na nagle zatrzymujących się towarzyszących mu czarodziejów. Byli już na miejscu i Draco przesunął się, nie dołączając do nich ale znad ramienia Harry'ego przyglądając się nagrobkowi.

Złoty Chłopiec puścił dłoń profesora i zrzuciwszy kaptur przyklęknął na jedno kolano, dłonią przesuwając po kamieniu, najpierw po nazwisku ojca, potem matki a potem opierając się nią o podstawę nagrobka z pochyloną głową - _może się modlił a może wspominał to, co mu o nich powiedziano?_

Po kilku długich minutach wstał i cofnął się wsuwając się pod ramię Mistrza Eliksirów i obejmując go w pasie. Snape przygarnął go do siebie, a potem drugą ręką machnął różdżką tworząc wazon, w którym Harry umieścił wyczarowaną przez siebie białą lilię.

Obok wyczarował krótką, grubą białą świecę, z chronionym magicznie przed wiatrem płomieniem.

Draco obserwował ich bez słowa nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś szybki ruch.  
\- Nie jesteśmy tu sami. - Powiedział cicho, ale nie szeptem.

Harry przechylił głowę opierając ją o pierś profesora i uważnie przyglądając się nagrobkom na prawo od nich, gdy Snape pochylił swoją opierając brodę o jego włosy i zmrużywszy oczy sprawdzał drugą stronę. Obaj natychmiast rozpoznali te szaty.

\- Śmierciożercy. - Stwierdzili jednocześnie.

* * *

Snape machnął różdżką aportując ich pod bramy Hogwartu, a Harry od razu przeniósł ich na drugą stronę.

Co prawda Czarny Pan zabronił swoim sługom atakowania Pottera, ale zawsze jakiś idiota mógłby go zignorować, lepiej było nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie.

Draco pojawił się wkrótce po nich, niestety nie mógł jak jego chłopak przenieść się na tereny zamku i musiał użyć furtki. Tymczasem Harry odsunął się od profesora i ten ruszył w stronę wejścia do zamku a obaj chłopcy szli kilka kroków za nim.

W holu Mistrz Eliksirów zabrał od nich peleryny i zmniejszył je chowając do kieszeni, zostawiając ich i wtedy zza rogu wyłoniła się idąca w stronę wyjścia Hermionę.  
\- Harry, gdzie byłeś? Gdzie byliście? - Sprostowała, patrząc na Malfoya.

Snape, który odszedł już w stronę lochów cofnął się, gdy usłyszał Gryfonkę.  
\- Pan Potter miał szlaban... - Powiedział sucho. - ...a jego chłopak zgłosił się, by mu towarzyszyć. - Dodał drwiącym głosem, szydząc z ich uczucia.

\- Miałem zebrać zioła do eliksiru. - Uzupełnił Harry ze ściągniętą twarzą, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- Ale nie masz żadnych?! - Hermiona przyglądała mu się uważnie.

\- Nie znalazłem ich. - Harry zagryzł usta, pochylając głowę.

\- I dlatego zajmiesz się tym na kolejnym szlabanie, panie Potter. Poczytaj dokładnie, gdzie rośnie smocze ziele... i podziękuj panu Malfoyowi. - Dorzucił jeszcze i zostawił ich idąc w stronę lochów.

\- Dzięki, Draco, gdyby nie ty pewno kazałby mi siedzieć w Zakazanym Lesie, dopóki nie znajdę tego zielska. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

Ślizgon był pod wrażeniem, jak szybko wymyślili z profesorem i nawzajem uzupełniali swoją bajeczkę - wiedział, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy Złoty Chłopiec miał fałszywy szlaban, ale chyba nie docenił skali ich porozumienia.

\- A ty co tu robisz? - Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony patrząc równie podejrzliwie jak ona wcześniej i dziewczyna zarumieniła się aż po koniuszki uszu.

\- Umówiłam się z Ronem na obserwowanie gwiazd. Na astronomię.

\- A-ha... i dlatego się czerwienisz. - Harry uśmiechnął się unosząc brwi porozumiewawczo i przyjaciółka prychnęła, po czym wyminęła ich wychodząc na zewnątrz.

\- Ty pewno też teraz pójdziesz do swojego chłopaka? - Draco westchnął, brzmiał smutno i zrezygnowanie.

\- Nie, nie byliśmy na dziś umówieni. - Odparł Harry.

\- To może my też pójdziemy na Wieżę Astronomiczną? Dziś jest noc spadających magicznych gwiazd. - Głos Ślizgona był trochę weselszy, pełen nadziei.

\- Zaraz cisza nocna, a my nie mamy zezwolenia. - Smutne, rozczarowane spojrzenie, które szybko zmieniło się w radosny uśmiech, gdy Harry wyjął pelerynę i narzucił ją na siebie, obejmując Draco ramieniem i okrywając także jego.

* * *

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się wszyscy obecni na dachu (a było tam całkiem sporo osób leżących na kocach, głównie w parach) odwrócili się, ale nikt nie wszedł.

Przyjaciele Harry'ego nie mieli wątpliwości, co się dzieje.  
\- Wyłaź Harry! Trzeba było się zgłosić do obserwacji, a nie teraz się skradasz! - Zażądał Ron i przyjaciel posłuchał go ujawniając siebie i Draco. Ron skrzywił się. - Merlinie, czy wy musicie cały czas się obejmować? - Zapytał z obrzydzeniem patrząc na ramię Harry'ego wokół ramion Ślizgona.

\- Nie chcesz, to nie patrz. - Odparł chłopak, ale zabrał rękę, składając pelerynę i chowając ją z powrotem do kieszeni szkolnej szaty, jaką cały czas miał na sobie, wcześniej schowaną pod peleryną Snape'a.

\- Może tam? - Harry wskazał Draco swoje ulubione, nie zajęte na szczęście przez nikogo miejsce na prawo od drzwi. Ślizgon skinął głową, wyczarowując gruby puszysty koc i usiadł na nim, a potem położył się na plecach, Harry dołączył do niego opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i przyglądając się strumieniowi świateł przesuwających się łukiem po niebie.

\- Co to za gwiazdy? - Zapytał cicho, by nie przeszkadzać innym uczniom. Była o tym mowa na zajęciach, ale Harry uczył się pilnie tylko tego, co go zainteresowało i co mogło być mu potrzebne by zostać Aurorem, resztę zaliczając na minimalnym wymaganym poziomie.

Ślizgon przekręcił się na bok patrząc na niego.  
\- To Rzeka Dusz, nazwano je tak bo pojawiają się tylko raz na rok, zawsze po Nocy Duchów.

\- Są piękne. - Powiedział Harry, patrząc w niebo.

\- Tak, piękne. - Odparł blondyn nie odrywając oczu od jego radośnie uśmiechniętej twarzy i roziskrzonych zielonych oczu. Gryfon uniósł twarz spoglądając na niego i Draco z westchnieniem obrócił się z powrotem na plecy, a gdy Harry oparł głowę o jego szyję, przechylił swoją, opierając policzek o jego włosy.

* * *

Kiedy Śmierciożercy donieśli mu o wizycie Harry'ego Pottera w Dolinie Godryka, Lord Voldemort tylko skinął głową, przechodząc do innych spraw.

Jednak gdy wreszcie zamknął za sobą drzwi od sypialni skrzywił się z bólem. Dobrze wiedział dlaczego Harry nie powiedział mu o tym, ale i tak mimo wszystkich starań chłopaka czuł się winny a na myśl o tym, że chciał go zabić _i że mogłoby mu się udać_ , czul odbierający mu oddech ból w piersi.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, jednak potrzebował poczuć obecność swojego Harry'ego, upewnić się, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku.

Sięgnął do jego umysłu i poczuł lekki smutek, ale głównie spokój. Chłopak zauważył jego obecność i z tym samym spokojem posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, jak pocałunek.

Czarny Pan oderwał się od niego i także spokojny usiadł w fotelu na tarasie z filiżanką gorącej herbaty, obserwując spadające gwiazdy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rozdział 37. Co się dzieje, Harry?  
**

Profesor miała po północy dołączyć do uczniów oglądających niebo i omówić poczynione przez nich obserwacje. Harry i Draco musieli zatem zniknąć przed północą. _  
_

Żeby Ślizgon nie wpadł w kłopoty włócząc się nocą po zamku Harry odprowadził go do lochów. Draco z ociąganiem wyszedł spod peleryny i zabrał rękę, która obejmował go w pasie.

 _Idąc razem pod peleryną musieli się obejmować, aby się spod niej niechcący nie wysunąć._

Na pożegnanie blondyn wykonał ruch jakby chciał go pocałować i Harry niemal to zrobił, ale powstrzymał się, szybko naciągnął dokładniej pelerynę i odszedł mówiąc tylko:  
\- Do jutra.

Własna reakcja go zaniepokoiła, bo przecież nie miał wcale ochoty na romans z Draco.

Miał już swojego czarnoksiężnika i nie chciał nikogo innego. A już na pewno nie zaryzykuje tego związku tylko dlatego, że polubił Ślizgona i dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie.

Zdecydowanie za bardzo dał się wciągnąć w tę ich grę, _skoro już nawet Snape zwrócił na to uwagę,_

To nie było w porządku, nie tylko wobec Voldemorta, ale także wobec Draco.

Chłopak naprawdę się o niego starał i jak bardzo miłe by to nie było, jednak nie miał prawa go tak wykorzystywać - nie taka była umowa. To miał być czysty układ, a on wykorzystywał zauroczenie Ślizgona i zamiast to przeciąć dalej dawał mu fałszywą nadzieję, żeby się cieszyć tą adoracją.

Nie tak dawno mówił Draco, że może się wycofać, a teraz... Kiedy Draco był w dołku zamiast mu naprawdę pomóc, to go całował? _Co z nim było nie tak?_

 _I co go przede wszystkim wystraszyło: jak wiele byłby gotowy zrobić, jak daleko się posunąć, by utrzymać ten układ?_

* * *

 _Harry Potter stał z kolegami z drużyny pod Wielką Salą omawiając ich ostatni trening, gdy zobaczył ich porozumiewawcze uśmieszki a potem poczuł dłonie obejmujące go w pasie i odwracające w drugą stronę. Nie był zdziwiony spojrzawszy w szare oczy Draco Malfoya._

 _\- Witaj, kochanie. - Szepnął jego chłopak i pocałował go, mocno trzymając za biodra i przyciągając blisko do siebie. Harry nie protestował, mimo że pocałunek stawał się coraz gorętszy ale kiedy poczuł kolano Draco wsuwające się między jego i nacisk jego uda oderwał usta i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze..._

Zerwał się, siadając na łóżku i głośno oddychając: _śnił o Malfoyu -_ to już zdecydowanie zaszło za daleko, to wręcz było przerażające.

Przez chwilę pragnął sięgnąć umysłem i poczuć swojego ukochanego, ale dzielenie _takich myśli_ z zaborczym i zazdrosnym Czarnym Panem to nie byłby dobry pomysł...

Z westchnieniem wstał i wyczarował sobie szklankę wody, by się uspokoić.

To mu nie pomogło, widok własnych drżących dłoni zdenerwował go jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

W sypialni Pana Mrocznego Zamku było, jak zazwyczaj kiedy spał sam, zbyt zimno dla kogokolwiek poza jej gospodarzem, przez otwarte okno wpadał rześki lecz lodowaty jesienny wiatr. Chociaż Voldemort uwielbiał wygrzewać się w promieniach słońca, jednak równą przyjemność sprawiał mu też chłód.

Ze snu obudziło go poczucie czyjejś obecności, nie poruszając się otworzył oczy i zobaczył ciemnowłosą postać w białej nocnej szacie. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że to może duch Jamesa Pottera przyszedł go dręczyć, ale dźwięk bosych stóp plaskających o kamienne posadzki zupełnie go rozbudził, chociaż i zaniepokoił.

Ze zdumieniem patrzył na Harry'ego wślizgującego się pod jego kołdrę i i przytulającego się do niego. Skóra chłopaka już po tej krótkiej chwili była zbyt chłodna. Natychmiast ruchem ręki zamknął okno i uruchomił zaklęcie ogrzewające, przesuwając się, by objąć narzeczonego i okrywając go dokładniej kołdrą.

\- Coś się stało, Harry?

\- Dlaczego coś musiało się stać? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - Jego chłopiec próbował żartować, ale wypadło to blado i nawet nie uniósł twarzy, by na niego spojrzeć, tylko mocniej zacisnął ręce wokół jego piersi, przyciskając ucho do jego serca.

\- Oczywiście, że zawsze się cieszę, kiedy tu jesteś, martwię się tylko, bo widzę, że ty jesteś czymś zmartwiony.

\- Miałem zły sen, a tylko z tobą czuję się spokojnie i bezpiecznie. - Padła stłumiona odpowiedź.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi: Harry nie był małym dzieckiem, ten sen musiał być naprawdę ciężki - _jeżeli faktycznie o to chodziło..._ Jednak już nie pytał dalej, po prostu przytulał ukochanego, kreśląc palcami kółka na jego plecach, aż chłopak zasnął.

* * *

Tym razem Harry wybudzał się powoli i spokojnie, wiedział że jego kochanek już nie spał i bez pośpiechu uniósł twarz ku niemu otwierając oczy.  
\- Chciałbym tak zawsze spać i budzić się przy tobie. - Powiedział szczerze. Nigdy nie ukrywał swoich uczuć, dobrze wiedząc, jak wiele to znaczy dla Czarnego Pana, którego przed nim nikt nigdy nie kochał.

\- Też bym tego chciał, ale czy nie mieliśmy zaczekać aż skończyć szkołę? - Voldemort był poważnie zaniepokojony, ponieważ chłopiec nie brzmiał i nie wyglądał na zdecydowanego i pewnego siebie jak zwykle. Wydawał mu się jakiś smutny, zagubiony.

Postanowił jednak nie naciskać: _jeżeli jego narzeczony ma problem to na pewno mu o tym powie._

Harry z westchnieniem, z powrotem przytulił się do niego, przymykając oczy. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił i kiedy już pomyślał, ze znowu zasnął, rozległ się jego cichy głos.

\- Męczy mnie już to udawanie chodzenia z Malfoyem, zwłaszcza że po jesiennym balu wszyscy oczekują, że będziemy się z nim ciągle przytulać i demonstrować uczucia... Wiem, że tak ustaliliśmy i ten niby związek miał się rozwijać, ale udawanie tego staje się dla mnie zbyt niezręczne...

Czarny Pan przyglądał się przez chwilę jego pochylonej głowie.  
\- Czy coś się stało, Harry? - Zapytał ponownie, tym razem szeptem.

Chłopak drgnął i poza tym przez chwilę nie reagował, potem nie unosząc twarzy odpowiedział.  
\- To była jasna umowa, od początku... Ale Draco naprawdę się o mnie stara... Nie mogę go tak wykorzystywać, to nie w porządku... - Krótka przerwa i także szeptem dokończył. - ...Gdyby wiedział, że tu o ciebie chodzi to przestałby myśleć, że może mieć u mnie szansę...

- **Nie ma mowy!**

\- **Wiem!** \- Harry wreszcie uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Dlatego chcę to przerwać, zanim on uwierzy, że naprawdę mnie kocha i posunie się za daleko.

\- **Jeżeli czegoś próbował...** \- To była wyraźna groźba, syk zakończył się głuchym warkotem i chłopak uspokajająco pogłaskał jego skórę.

\- Nic nie zrobił, gramy tylko na oczach innych. Tylko że mieliśmy posuwać się powoli, polubiłem go jako przyjaciela i z tym nie miałem problemu. Niestety teraz, po naszym występie w Noc Duchów wszyscy myślą, że ja i Draco już jesteśmy kochankami. Nie chcę / nie potrafię tego grać! **To ciebie kocham i takie udawanie wcale mi nie pasuje.**

Voldemort czuł, jak serce mu rośnie, gdy słuchał tych słów. _Tylko, do czego to zmierza?_

\- Rozumiem, Harry. Co więc proponujesz dalej... **po takim, jak to nazywasz: występie**?

Harry nie zmieniając pozycji wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Możemy powiedzieć, że obaj uznaliśmy, że posuwamy się za szybko i postanowiliśmy przystopować... - Gorzki, niby uśmiech i kolejny słaby żart. - ...Albo Malfoy może powiedzieć, że jestem kiepski w łóżku i zdecydowaliśmy się pozostać tylko przyjaciółmi. - Poczuł na skórze uśmiech i lekki pocałunek. - To odstraszy też innych chętnych do zajęcia jego miejsca.

\- Nie może tak kłamać. Według mnie jesteś doskonały. - Voldemort podciągnął go w górę i namiętnie pocałował.

\- To wcale nie znaczy, że jestem dobry w łóżku. Jest nam dobrze ze sobą, bo się kochamy. - Harry przełożył nogę, siadając na jego biodrach i zakołysał się, odchylając głowę z westchnieniem i zagryzając wargi.

Czarnoksiężnik powoli podciągnął i zdjął jego szatę i odrzucił ją, potem przesuwając ręce po jego bokach i zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, a potem pośladkach. Jego myślenie i koncentracja zdecydowanie ustępowały przed pożądaniem.

\- Zrobisz, jak uważasz, kochany. **Ufam ci.** \- Wychrypiał rzuciwszy zaklęcie przygotowujące i uniósł się podnosząc kolana, Harry opadł i także wyciągnął nogi zostawiając mu całą kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami.

Harry nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej niż właśnie teraz: zarumieniony, z przymkniętymi oczami i półotwartymi ustami i kiedy z cichym jękiem pochylił się obejmując jego kark i pochylając głowę, by oprzeć ją o jego szyję.

\- **Kocham cię.** \- Wysyczał unosząc głowę Harry'ego i wpijając się w jego usta.

* * *

Harry wrócił do Hpgwartu tuż przed pobudką i mimo, że narzucił na nocną szatę pożyczoną od Voldemorta pelerynę i tak w drodze z Pokoju Życzeń do Wieży ścigały go żartobliwe docinki portretów. Nie miał niestety czasu, by wybierać wolne od nich korytarze.

Już w dormitorium zrzucił wierzchnią szatę na kufer i zadowolony z siebie ruszył do łazienki. Wpół kroku zatrzymał go całkiem przytomny głos Rona.  
\- Znowu spędziłeś noc z Malfoyem? Naprawdę to już przesada, moglibyście przystopować.

Harry przymknął oczy i nie odwracając się do przyjaciela odparł:  
\- Masz rację. - Usłyszał zaskoczone wciągnięcie powierza, nie tylko od strony rudzielca. - Faktycznie jesteśmy trochę za młodzi na takie angażowanie się. - Zaśmiał się, niby lekko. - Jeszcze trochę i jego ojciec złoży mi w jego imieniu propozycję. Porozmawiam o tym z Draco. - Kolejne zaskoczone zachłyśnięcia i głucha cisza były jedyną odpowiedzią.

Spokojnie się umył i ubrał, a po jego powrocie do sypialni Dean i Seamus przeszli do łazienki ale przyjaciel pozostał i czekał na niego z kolejnym pytaniem.  
\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? Wydawaliście się z Malfroyem dobraną parą i widać było, że obaj chcieliście więcej.

 _Świetnie, nawet Ron to widział! Najwyższy czas, by z tym skończyć._  
\- Myślałem, że to ci się nie podobało? - Nigdy w życiu nie był zachowaniem się rudzielca aż tak zaskoczony.

\- A co to ma za znaczenie? To twój chłopak, a nie mój. A tobie się podobał! Co się dzieje?

Harry patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie przed Ronem będzie musiał się tłumaczyć. Przyjaciel co prawda nie zrobił spodziewanej afery i nie walczył z nim, kiedy postanowił umawiać się ze Śizgonem, ale też nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie jest tym zachwycony.

\- Jeszcze wczoraj - dzisiaj w nocy - wy obaj wyglądaliście na szczęśliwych razem. Byłeś z nim teraz i wróciłeś z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy a mówisz, że chcesz zwolnić. Co się dzieje? - Powtórzył z naciskiem.

Z westchnieniem przyjaciel usiadł obok niego na łożu: _jeżeli przekona teraz Rona, to i z pozostałymi uczniami się uda._ Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Masz rację. Po prostu za łatwo nam to wszystko poszło, jesteśmy za młodzi na taki związek i nie powinniśmy się aż tak spieszyć i angażować. Naprawdę go lubię i nie chcę żebyśmy to popsuli robiąc za szybko i zbyt wiele.

Ron patrzył na niego podejrzliwie i wcale się mu nie dziwił: do tej pory to naprawdę wyglądało, jakby nie mieli żadnych hamulców, _zwłaszcza po Nocy Duchów..._

\- Wiem, że za bardzo się z tym obnosiliśmy i że to mogło być denerwujące. Postaram się bardziej nad sobą panować i porozmawiam o tym z Draco. - Jego przyjaciel nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo trudna będzie ta rozmowa i wcale nie był pewien, jak się skończy: niestety, on sam to wszystko między nimi psuł i motał.

Rudzielec westchnął ciężko, wyczuwał, że przyjaciel nie mówi mu wszystkiego.  
\- W tym masz rację, musicie to razem omówić. - Kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - A czemu do teraz z nim nie rozmawiałeś? Wyszliście gdzieś razem wczoraj wieczorem, a po powrocie z Wieży Astronomicznej też niby poszedłeś grzecznie spać a znowu zniknąłeś.

Harry wiedział, że Ron nie jest taki głupi jak udaje, ale tym razem jego spostrzegawczość nie była mu na rękę. Oczywiście, łatwo mógłby to rozwiązać mówiąc mu wszystko _a przynajmniej część -_ ale nie mógł.

 _Nie potrzebował do tego zakazu Voldemorta._ Sam dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że sekret o którym wie zbyt wiele osób szybko przestaje być sekretem. Każda osoba, której by powiedział, to potencjalne źródło przecieku.

 _Snape był jedyną osobą, której obaj mogli zaufać._

I mimo, że bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Draco i ten wiele razy już udowodnił, że jest w stanie utrzymać tajemnicę, to nawet co do niego miał wątpliwości.

 _A Ron?_ Hermiona miała zadziwiające zdolności do wyciągania z ludzi tego, o czym nie chcieli mówić - tak samo zresztą jak jego bracia. Nie, to absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę - nieważne jak bardzo Harry'ego kusiło, nie wolno mu ryzykować.

\- Zrobię to teraz, jeszcze przed śniadaniem złapię Draco i z nim o tym porozmawiam.

Zrezygnowane westchnięcie - _Ron na pewno wiedział, że coś ukrywa, oby tylko nie rozmawiał o tym ze swoją dziewczyną, bo ta na pewno zrobi wszystko, by odkryć prawdę._

\- W porządku, idź. Ja muszę jeszcze się umyć i przebrać. - Rudzielec słabo ukrywał zranienie za chłodem i obojętnością, wstając z łoża.

\- Dzięki, kumplu. - Harry udawał, że tego nie widzi. Kiwnięcie głowa i przyjaciel odwrócił się wychodząc z sypialni.

Harry niestety wiedział, że i z innymi nie będzie łatwo, bo nikomu nie mógł powiedzieć nawet tego skrawka prawdy, o którym wiedział Draco Malfoy.

Też wyszedł, zanim jego koledzy wrócą z łazienki i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, a potem na korytarz i w stronę lochów. Musiał złapać Draco przed śniadaniem, najlepiej wyciągnąć go już teraz z Pokoju Ślizgonów i zabrać na spacer.

Nie chciał zamykać się z nim w Pokoju Życzeń - naprawdę powinni przestać z takimi akcjami, nawet jeżeli ograniczy to jego możliwości znikania do Mrocznego Zamku - _wciąż będzie miał na to weekendy._

Najbardziej jednak chciałby, żeby mogli pozostać ze Ślizgonem prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, bo tego nie udawał i wiedział, że Draco także naprawdę go polubił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie zepsuł swoim ostatnim zachowaniem. _  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**Rozdział 38. Prawdziwa prawda.  
**

Nie spiesząc się i nie odzywając do siebie Harry i Draco szli korytarzami w kierunku wyjścia ze Szkoły.

Draco co prawda nie miał pojęcia o co też może mu chodzić, ale z jego zachowania jasno wynikało, że nie spodziewa się niczego, z czego byłby zadowolony.

Harry wciąż zastanawiał się i nie miał pomysłu, co i jak ma powiedzieć, aby kompletnie wszystkiego nie popsuć. Naprawdę chciał, aby pozostali z Malfoyem przyjaciółmi, ale jeżeli Ślizgon się na niego definitywnie obrazi, to będzie mógł mieć o to pretensje tylko do siebie samego.

Umowa między nimi od początku była jasna i wszelkie złudzenia i nadzieje, jakie Draco mógł mieć wynikały tylko z jego ostatnio wyjątkowo głupiego i niekonsekwentnego zachowania.

Może ten pomysł ze spacerem nie był jednak aż tak dobry, była już jesień i rano w górach temperatura ledwo przekraczało zero stopni. Gdy tylko wyszli poza drzwi Harrym wstrząsnął dreszcz i automatycznie rzucił na nich obu bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie ogrzewające, nie zauważając przy tym zdumionego spojrzenia kolegi.

Zwykle bardziej uważał na to, co i kiedy robi, ale teraz był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, by się nad tym zastanowić. _Było zimno, a oni nie mieli ciepłych szat, więc użył zaklęcia._

* * *

Draco oczywiście wiedział, że Harry jest ponoć najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarodziejem, ale na lekcjach nie było tego wcale widać. Z tym właśnie rozgrzewającym zaklęciem jeszcze kilka dni temu miał problemy w zwykłej postaci, a teraz rzucił je od niechcenia i to w sposób o wiele trudniejszy.

Od kiedy zawarli pakt i zbliżył się do Gryfona, dzieląc jedną z jego tajemnic, zauważał coraz więcej innych, dziwnych rzeczy, które go dotyczyły. Wiedział, że o ich umowie nie powiedział nic swoim gryfońskim przyjaciołom, ale wiedział też, że oni z kolei znają inne jego sekrety.

...i oczywiście jeszcze była ta jego dziwna relacja ze Snapem…

Nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że Złoty Chłopiec skrywa o wiele więcej tajemnic niż któremukolwiek z jego powierników się wydaje.

Ni stąd ni zowąd przypomniał sobie też, co jego ojciec mówił o ostatnich „porwaniach" Pottera przez Czarnego Pana i znowu zobaczył przed oczami to zdjęcie z Proroka po jesiennym balu…

 _A jeżeli to nie była gra? Ani przebranie… Jeżeli Złoty Chłopiec naprawdę jest związany z Czarnym Panem?_

Chciał wyrzucić ten pomysł z głowy, ale nie potrafił: sama myśl o czymś takim mroziła mu krew.

 _Bo jeśli to jest naprawdę prawdziwa prawda, to... Salazarze, nie potrafił nawet ogarnąć, co by to mogło oznaczać.  
_

* * *

Gdy znaleźli się już wystarczająco daleko od budynków szkoły, by mieć pewność, że ich stamtąd nie widać i że żadne znane uczniom zaklęcia podsłuchowe ich nie wyłapią, Harry przysiadł na głazie przy brzegu jeziora, wskazując Draco sąsiedni.

Wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak to załatwić, ale od czegoś musiał zacząć, _a potem się zobaczy..._

Z ociąganiem spojrzał w twarz Ślizgona i zobaczył w jego oczach słabo skrywany strach. To nie był zwykły niepokój przed prawdopodobnie niemiłą rozmową: Draco był autentycznie przerażony.

Bez zastanowienia sięgnął do jego umysłu i z wrażenia aż wstrzymał oddech.

 _Cholera, już chyba gorzej być nie mogło: Voldemort się wścieknie..._

Jednak nie miał wyjścia. Mógłby udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, ale wiedział że Dumbledore często przegląda myśli swoich uczniów, a Draco nie miał pojęcia o oklumencji.

Wstał i objął chłopaka za szyję, biorąc w palce prawej ręki, umieszczony na lewej świstoklik.  
\- Przepraszam, Draco. – Powiedział z prawdziwym smutkiem, wywołując jeszcze większy strach u Malfoya i przekręcił pierścień, przyciskając go do jego karku..

* * *

Czarny Pan przeglądał właśnie ostatni raz swój plan na dzisiejsze poranne spotkanie Śmierciożerców, upewniając się, że dobrze wybrał co i komu najlepiej zlecić, kiedy poczuł znajomy ruch magii.

Zdziwił się, bo Harry nie zapowiadał wizyty, a wręcz przeciwnie: mówił, że będzie musiał je ograniczyć..  
 _A tu proszę._ _Ledwo co go opuścił i już wraca._

Z uśmiechem, który prezentował tylko swojemu narzeczonemu podniósł wzrok i zastygł.

 _Na Salazara, przecież nawet dzisiejszego poranka o tym rozmawiali! Jego chłopiec był niemożliwy!_

\- Harry… - Zaczął z rezygnacją, bo nie miał nawet siły się wściekać. _To było już za wiele._

Zloty Chłopiec miał czelność przewrócić oczami, podtrzymując jedną ręką swojego kolegę, który omal nie zemdlał ze strachu, kiedy zobaczył do kogo Harry go zabrał.

Na widok tej obejmującej Malfoya ręki Voldemort stwierdził, że jednak może się wściec i zazgrzytał zębami.

Harry oczywiście od razu załapał o co chodzi i przywołał fotel, na którym posadził swój ciężar, samemu podchodząc do kochanka i zasłaniając mu widok na niechcianego gościa.

Z krzywym uśmiechem zażartował.  
\- Widać nasz związek nie jest aż tak niemożliwy, skoro kolejny czarodziej zdołał się go domyślić. - Chmurniejąca twarz czarnoksiężnika wymagała jednak poważnych zapewnień, więc z westchnieniem pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Przecież to ty sam chciałeś, żebym się z nim umówił na to udawane chodzenie, a skoro Lucjusz jest twoim najmądrzejszym sługą, to nie dziw się, że i jego syn nie jest idiotą. Skojarzył ile to mam różnych tajemnic i układów, no i na myśl o naszych "przebraniach" na Balu jesiennym przyszło mu do głowy, że to też może być skrywaną prawdą i że coś mnie z Tobą łączy.

\- I nie mogłeś mu tego wybić z głowy, zamiast przyprowadzać tutaj? - Czarny Pan skrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony z jego decyzji.

\- Przestań, sam wiesz jak takie głupie pomysły się trzymają. Nawet gdybym zaprzeczył, to wciąż by o tym pamiętał, choćby jako żart a jeśli Dumbledore taką myśl by odczytał, to mógłby ją wziąć na poważnie. To byłoby dla nas zbyt ryzykowne.

Kolejne ciężkie westchnienie, tym razem ich obu. Voldemort zrozumiał sytuację i teraz już mogli przejść do konkretów.

\- Naszą umowę na udawanie pary kryje haczyk zawarty w przysiędze, ale to jest poważniejsza sprawa. Oczywiście nauczę go oklumencji, ale do tego czasu musisz z zewnątrz zapieczętować ten temat w jego umyśle. – Ponieważ zagrożenie minęło, chłopak wrócił do swojego zwykłego swobodnego i przesadnie wrednego tonu. – I przestań z tą ponurą miną, bo biedny dzieciak zejdzie na zawał.

Voldemort parsknął śmiechem i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie opierając o siebie ich czoła.  
 **\- Nie rób więcej takich rzeczy.** – Powiedział cicho, już bez uśmiechu.

Harry króciutko, przepraszająco go pocałował.  
- **Nie planowałem tego,** jak wejdziesz w jego umysł to sam się przekonasz. – Wysupłał się z objęć kochanka i odwrócił w stronę wciąż nie całkiem przytomnego Ślizgona, przyklękając przed nim i ujmując chłodne od szoku dłonie.

\- Draco, nie mamy teraz czasu, ale ten twój pomysł to rzeczywiście prawdziwa prawda. Nie chcę ci modyfikować pamięci, bo to zawsze ryzykowne i myślę, że tak chyba będzie nawet lepiej, ale musimy ukryć takie myśli przed innymi i dopóki sam się tego nie nauczysz, Czarny Pan zrobi to dla ciebie. - Mówił cicho, ale stanowczo, rozcierając jego palce i patrząc uspokajająco w oczy Malfoya.

\- W porządku. – Ślizgon wcale nie przestał być wystraszony, ale chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi i skinął głową. _Zresztą nie miał wyjścia._

* * *

Harry przesunął się i Draco spojrzał prosto w karmazynowe oczy Lorda Voldemorta, poczuł jakby go pochłaniały, pogrążając cały świat w czerwieni, opuścił swoje ciało i zapadał się. Przez chwilę odruchowo chciał to zatrzymać, ale w końcu się poddał, tym razem już całkowicie tracąc przytomność.

Obudził się słysząc prowadzoną obok niego rozmowę.

\- Bogowie, czy ty zawsze musisz być taki brutalny? Malfoy cały się trzęsie, a musimy wracać do Szkoły, każdy zobaczy, że coś mu dolega. – To był Harry: _pouczający Czarnego Pana_! I jeszcze na koniec prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem!

C _hyba jednak jeszcze nie wrócił do przytomności._

A potem usłyszał urażoną odpowiedź równie zniecierpliwionego Lorda Voldemorta.  
\- Salazarze, Harry, byłem tak delikatny jak się da przy takich zaklęciach. To nie moja wina, że ta mimoza tak źle reaguje na magię.

Draco miał ochotę zaprotestować, że wcale nie jest mimozą, ale niestety dokładnie tak się czuł, _Czarny Pan miał całkowitą rację._ Poruszył się, wydając niezamierzony jęk i otworzył oczy.

Przed nim stał Złoty Chłopiec patrząc na niego z troską, a za jego plecami Lord Voldemort, obejmujący chłopaka w pasie i szyderczo krzywiący się w jego stronę.

Malfoy ostrożnie się podniósł, trochę się chwiejąc i niestety by nie upaść z powrotem na siedzenie musiał przytrzymać się oparcia fotela. Harry wyjął z kieszeni sporą fiolkę z eliksirem i podał mu ją.  
\- Wypij go. To środek uspokajający i łagodzący ból głowy, dostałem go od Snape'a.

Ślizgon dopiero teraz poczuł, że faktycznie: pęka mu głowa. Bez namysłu odkręcił fiolkę i wypił całość. To była słuszna decyzja, od razu poczuł się lepiej odzyskując równowagę: fizycznie i psychicznie.

Oceniwszy go Potter widać uznał, że nadaje się do wyjścia między ludzi, bo obrócił się w objęciach czarnoksiężnika i pocałował go, _po raz kolejny._  
\- Będziemy już lecieć. Do zobaczenia, kochany.

Po czym wyciągnął rękę do Draco, który z chęcią ją chwycił. Harry może czuł się swobodnie przy Czarnym Panu, ale on miał już dość, podejrzewał że tylko wcześniej szok, a teraz mikstura trzymają go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Poczuł przekręcany pierścień i wciągnęła go pustka, by po chwili wyrzucić go w Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

Harry nie był pewien, czy Draco jest gotowy, żeby teraz usłyszeć całą historię, a przynajmniej jej podstawowe zarysy, ale z drugiej strony nie znając jej może się jeszcze bardziej denerwować. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i postanowił zostawić Ślizgonowi tę decyzję.

\- Możemy jeszcze iść na śniadanie i spotkać się później, ale jeżeli chcesz to teraz porozmawiamy, darowując sobie posiłek w Wielkiej Sali. – _I wywołując kolejne plotki,_ pomyślał.

Malfoy na chwilę przymknął oczy, rozważając to, zanim odparł.  
\- Chyba lepiej powiedz mi teraz, póki działa ten eliksir a potem to przetrawię.

Harry skinął głową: _to dobry pomysł, lepiej mieć to już za sobą._

Usiadł zatem na fotelu, poczekał aż Ślizgon zajmie miejsce naprzeciwko niego i zaczął od samego początku:  
\- Jak wiesz, decyzją Dumbledore'a po śmierci rodziców musiałem zamieszkać u mojej mugolskiej ciotki, ze względu na ochronną magię krwi, tylko że w ostatnie wakacje coś się zmieniło…

Opowieść trwała ponad kwadrans. Draco nie przerywał słuchając go z otwartymi oczami i popijając gorącą herbatę, którą Harry zamówił u Zgredka, razem z kanapkami.

 _Skrzat na pewno powie to dyrektorowi i dzięki temu Starzec nie będzie się czepiał, że jego Złoty Chłopiec znowu opuścił posiłek i jeszcze namówił do tego samego Malfoya._

\- Kurczę, Harry. – Draco odezwał się, kiedy wreszcie skończył i patrzył na niego pytająco, oczekując na komentarz. – W życiu bym nie wymyślił, że coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe.

\- Ja też. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ale z sercem nie wygrasz. - Stwierdził sentencjonalnie.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową, to faktycznie była najbardziej niesamowita historia na świecie.  
\- Trochę się teraz boję tej naszej umowy. Co będzie jak Sam Wiesz Kto pomyśli, że za bardzo się staram i faktycznie chcę cię poderwać? – Przeszył go dreszcz.

 _Najwyraźniej cała kiełkująca w nim miłość do Harry'ego uschła i rozsypała się na wietrze, po usłyszeniu kto jest jego chłopakiem._ Złoty Chłopiec poczuł lekki smuteczek, ale szybko się otrząsnął: _tak jest dobrze, właśnie o to mu chodziło._ Odetchnął i przeszedł do konkretów.

\- Bez obaw. Sam tego chciał, więc nie może marudzić, że się staramy. I więcej nie mów „Sam Wiesz Kto", tylko po prostu „On". Nie wiadomo kto i gdzie podsłuchuje i lepiej być ostrożnym.

Ślizgon skinął głową. Ta prosta uwaga przemówiła do niego bardziej niż wcześniejsze tłumaczenia.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś chłopakiem Lorda Voldemorta. - Od razu zakrył dłonią usta i poprawił się. - Jesteś Jego Chłopakiem. - Stwierdził akcentując każde słowo i kręcąc głową. Harry roześmiał się sięgając po kubek i Draco zamarł wpatrzony w jego palce. - To nie jest twój pierścień! - Wydusił w końcu, patrząc mu w oczy.

I teraz Harry miał już pewność, że Draco uwierzył i zaakceptował jego więź z Czarnym Panem. Zaklęcie, które rzucili razem na pierścienie mówiło, że ten kto o nich wie, będzie widział prawdę.  
\- To Jego pierścień. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. Teraz go widzisz, bo już wiesz, że jesteśmy razem.

Ślizgon znowu zamyślony zapatrzył się na jego rękę.  
\- Snape'owi też o tym powiedziałeś. - Po chwili bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Uniósł głowę. - Słyszałem kiedyś jak proponował ci zwolnienie ze szlabanu, żebyś spotkał się ze swoim chłopakiem. - Zaśmiał się kręcąc głową. - Myślałem, że go czymś szantażujesz, albo coś w tym stylu, że jest taki pomocny.

\- Nie mówiłem mu, tak jak ty sam się domyślił i zaczął mi pomagać. - Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie aferę, jaką zrobił Voldemort na tę informację. - Kiedy Mu o tym powiedziałem był naprawdę wściekły, ale Snape jest wiernym sługą i dzięki tej wiedzy jest jeszcze bardziej użyteczny, więc mu odpuścił.

Uśmiechnął się, rozsiadając wygodniej.  
\- Wtedy musiałem go solidnie przekonywać i pewno dzięki tamtej dyskusji teraz przyjął to tak lekko i od razu zaakceptował. - Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak Draco odebrałby jego walkę z Voldemortem: mógłby naprawdę dostać zawału... albo wylewu.

Myśli Ślizgona widać szły podobnym torem, bo z wahaniem cicho się odezwał mocno ściskając pusty już kubek.  
\- Wy razem... To było naprawdę dziwne. - Przerwał, szukając słów. - Ojciec zawsze mówił o Nim z szacunkiem i strachem, był kiedyś na spotkaniu u nas w domu i wszyscy padają przed Nim na twarz... A ty traktujesz Go jakby był normalnym czarodziejem. - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Trudno bić pokłony przed facetem, którego widziałeś nago. - Roześmiał się na to, a Malfoy gwałtownie poczerwieniał i wciągnął powietrze zastygając z otwartą buzią. I Harry zagryzł wargę, żałując że nie ugryzł się w język, zanim to powiedział,

Draco oczywiście już wiedział, że sypiał ze swoim chłopakiem, ale chyba dotąd nie załapał, co oznacza to, że tym jego "chłopakiem" jest Czarny Pan. _Zdecydowanie czas już zakończyć tę rozmowę_. Rzucił Tempus.  
\- Musimy jeszcze zabrać torby z sypialni a już prawie czas iść na lekcję. Pogadamy później.

Draco był wdzięczny za zakończenie tej rozmowy, szybko odstawił kubek i zerwał się gotowy do wyjścia.  
\- Jasne. - Zawahał się, opuszczając wzrok a potem znowu spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry'ego, wciąż lekko zaczerwieniony. - Dziękuję. Za to, że uznałeś, że mogę o tym wiedzieć. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ściskając jego ramię.  
\- Przez tyle czasu nas kryłeś i dotrzymałeś tajemnicy. Jestem pewien, że mogę ci ufać. - Na promienny uśmiech Draco lekko zakłuło go sumienie. Był tego pewien, ponieważ Czarny Pan założył blokadę na jego myśli: Ślizgon faktycznie nie mógłby nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

Ale nie chciał mu o tym mówić, bo sam naprawdę wierzył, że Draco może zaufać.


	39. Chapter 39

**Rozdział 39. Korepetycje dla każdego - Każdemu według potrzeb.  
**

Na widok Harry'ego w towarzystwie młodego Malfoya Czarny Pan w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że chłopak zrobił to specjalnie, sprzeciwiając się jego życzeniu, ale zanim zdążył się na poważnie zdenerwować, porzucił tę myśl.

Ślizgon był naprawdę przerażony, a gdyby Harry mu wszystko przekazał na pewno inaczej by zareagował. Dlatego wyrzucił z siebie gniew i pozwolił narzeczonemu wyjaśnić sprawę. Ponieważ jego chłopiec miał rację nie widział sensu w robieniu problemów, tylko po to by im udowodnić, jaki jest ważny i że to on ma tu władzę.

 _Harry to wiedział... i Malfoy też, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na łaskawość._

Tym bardziej, że w jednym jego chłopiec miał rację: widział obłędny strach w umyśle Malfoya na sam pomysł by choćby próbować zbliżyć się do Jego ukochanego. _Nieważne jak bardzo Harry był dla niego atrakcyjny, ten wielbiciel już nie odważy się go adorować._

Kiedy jednak chłopcy zniknęli część zdenerwowania powróciła.

 _W końcu to miała być tajemnica!_ I przecież to sam Harry na nią nalegał, bo chciał w spokoju skończyć tę Jasną szkołę. Tymczasem byli razem zaledwie od pół roku i już drugi czarodziej się o nich dowiedział!

Tylko że, jak Harry słusznie wskazał: _skoro Malfoy udawał jego chłopaka to był bliżej i widział więcej, a faktycznie: nie był idiotą. Podobnie jak Snape, który też widział z bliska: ich obu._

 _A ponieważ więcej takich osób już nie ma, to i nie będzie więcej przecieków._

W przeciwieństwie do Mistrza Eliksirów, któremu ufał, (bardziej niż byłby gotowy przyznać to głośno, _ale Harry i tak to wiedział_ ) co do chłopaka Malfoyów Czarny Pan miał swoje wątpliwości: nawet jeśli nie do jego intencji to do umiejętności i dlatego zakładając osłonę dodał swoje zabezpieczenie.

Jego ukochany przewrócił na to oczami, na szczęście nie komentując... _i słusznie: tajemnica dotyczyło ich obu więc obaj musieli być pewni jego milczenia, a Voldemort dla pewności potrzebował tego zaklęcia._

Uznał, że to jednak dobrze, że Harry i Malfoy spieszyli się z powrotem do Hogwartu, bo dzięki temu będzie miał czas do soboty, żeby się z tym oswoić i zaakceptować, zanim znowu spotka się z ukochanym.

Nie chciał się z nim kłócić, znał o wiele lepsze sposoby na spędzanie czasu z Harrym.

Tym bardziej, że chłopak postanowił uczyć Malfoya oklumencji, to oznaczało, że dla niego może mieć tego czasu jeszcze mniej niż teraz...

 _Chociaż miał nadzieję, że będzie się tym małym gnojkiem zajmował w tygodniu, kiedy i tak miał zostawać w szkole, a nie w ich weekendy._

* * *

W przeciwieństwie do Wieży Gryfonów, Lochy Slytherinu znajdują się niedaleko klasy i Komnat Mistrza Eliksirów, dlatego kiedy Draco dotarł na miejsce Harry'ego jeszcze nie było. Zignorował uśmieszki i wszystkowiedzące spojrzenia innych uczniów, _którzy tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli nic_ i rozważał to, czego dziś się domyślił, dowiedział i doświadczył.

Otrzymana od Gryfona mikstura pozwalała mu zachować spokój, ale nie powstrzymywała go od myślenia o tym wciąż od nowa. Najchętniej uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, albo przynajmniej trzymał się z daleka od Pottera, a szczególnie jego chłopaka.

Jednak nie mógł, ta cała maskarada była pomysłem... Jego... więc wycofanie się z niej nie wchodziło w grę. Bał się reakcji mrocznego czarodzieja na zbyt udane flirtowanie z Gryfonem ale o wiele bardziej bał się konsekwencji nie wypełnienia tego Jego życzenia.

Pocieszało go, że Harry'emu najwyraźniej naprawdę na nim zależało, bo przekonał Go, żeby pozwolił Draco poznać prawdę, a wyraźnie było widać, że wolałby od razu mu wyczyścić pamięć i to jak najbardziej boleśnie, nie dbając o konsekwencje.

Wierzył zatem, że nawet jeżeli sam Czarny Pan nie będzie z Draco zadowolony, to Złoty Chłopiec go ochroni. Westchnął w duchu i postanowił, że będzie dalej kontynuować tę grę.

 _Może i nie miał w tym prawdziwego wyboru ale było mu lżej z myślą, że taka jest jego własna decyzja._

Na kilka minut przed zajęciami usłyszał szczęk zapadki, oznaczający odblokowanie drzwi, zdecydowanym ruchem wyprostował się odrywając od ściany i wszedł do klasy zajmując swoje miejsce.

* * *

Chociaż Harry bardzo się spieszył dotarł do sali zaledwie tuż przed dzwonem. Wyminął sunącego bezszelestnie Mistrza Eliksirów, skinąwszy mu głową z olśniewającym uśmiechem i mrugnął do niego zalotnie, wiedząc że to zapewni mu bezkarność, po czym szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka.

Od razu spojrzał na Draco, bo pomimo że ich rozmowa była spokojna i rzeczowa, trochę się obawiał, że mając czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego Śllizgon może... Sam nie wiedział jak mógłby zareagować, dlatego się niepokoił.

 _Niepotrzebnie._ Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i wskazał miejsce obok siebie, Harry odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł przy nim, po czym przechylając się w jego stronę i obejmując ramiona chłopaka wyszeptał:  
\- Dzięki.

Usłyszał życzliwe śmieszki kolegów, ale ucięło je i powstrzymało komentarze wejście Snape'a, który zamaszystym krokiem skierował się do biurka, niewerbalnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Harry czując na plecach intensywne spojrzenie Rona, dyskretnie odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do niego pokazując uniesiony kciuk.

Rudzielec odpowiedział mu tym samym: nieobecność chłopaków na śniadaniu a potem niepokój Harry'ego po wejścia do sali i radosne zajęcie miejsca koło Malfoya oznaczało, że Harry rozmawiał szczerze ze Ślizgonem i że wszystko udanie załatwił.

To dobrze, mimo że Ron nadal nie przepadał ze Ślizgonem, wcale to nie oznaczało, że jego przyjaciel miał prawo go podle wykorzystywać. Nie był pewien, czy w takiej sytuacji mógłby się z Harrym dalej przyjaźnić...

* * *

Tego dnia coś się zmieniło między Potterem i Malfoyem i wszyscy to zauważali. W zachowaniu Ślizgona pojawił się jakiś nowy szacunek i może nawet... podziw. Patrzył na Harry'ego jak z uwielbieniem, jakby nie byli parą, tylko dopiero się o niego starał, a wręcz nawet jakby nie ośmielał się o niego starać.

Wszyscy, którzy uważali, że po Balu, albo i jeszcze przed chłopcy się przespali ze sobą, teraz także patrzyli na Gryfona z podziwem: _musiał być naprawdę dobry w te klocki, skoro Malfoya aż tak ruszyło, że wpatrywał się teraz w niego jak w obrazek._

Harry nie dawał się prowokować i nie podejmował tematu, ale ten brak komentarzy przy jego radosnym nastroju tylko potęgował plotki.

Mistrz Eliksirów, który bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nic takiego między chłopakami nie zaszło, wyciągnął z tej zmiany w ich relacji zupełnie inne wnioski. Na potwierdzenie ich musiał jednak czekać aż do soboty, kiedy Harry przyjdzie do niego na "korepetycje".

Mógłby co prawda dać mu szlaban i wcześniej go o wszystko wypytać, ale chłopak naprawdę dobrze radził sobie na jego zajęciach i także ogólnie jego zachowanie w szkole było może nie nienaganne, ale w porządku i nie chciał go karać bez powodu.

Gdyby Harry'emu na tym zależało, to sam by się podłożył. Ponieważ tego nie zrobił profesor niecierpliwie czekał, obserwując sytuację i utwierdzając się w swoich podejrzeniach.

* * *

W sobotni poranek Severus wreszcie mógł zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Po postawieniu przez nich obu osłon prywatności i barier antypodsłuchowych (Harry ostatnio przerabiał księgę na ten temat i korzystał z każdej okazji by się sprawdzić) siedząc na jego ulubionym fotelu i popijając herbatę Złoty Chłopiec przyznał się mu do wszystkiego.

\- ...i przyjął to zaskakująco dobrze.. może dlatego że to już drugi raz. - Wbrew pozytywnej treści swojej wypowiedzi Harry wcale nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, a pod koniec zacmokał, krzywiąc się z ponurą miną.

Profesor dobrze wiedział o co chodzi i dokończył jego myśl:  
\- Ale gdyby trafił się trzeci raz, to na pewno wywołałby katastrofę.

\- Trzeciego nie będzie. - Chłopak nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. - Draco skojarzył fakty, bo ostatnio był bliżej mnie i uważniej obserwował...

\- ...Tak jak twoi Gryfoni... - Czarodziej znowu wtrącił swoje trzy grosze.

\- Na pewno nie tak, jak moi Gryfoni. Oni nie uwierzyliby, że to możliwe, bo uważają Go za potwora zasługującego tylko na śmierć. Draco Go podziwia i uważa że może wszystko, podobnie jak ty, dlatego mógł pomyśleć, że ktoś... _że ja_... mógłbym chcieć z Nim być.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, _Harry miał rację. Co prawda widok ich obu razem go zaskoczył, ale potrafił uwierzyć, że Lord Voldemort dał radę uwieść Złotego Chłopca, pomimo ich przeszłości._

Harry zagryzł wargę i ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, a potem złożył wargi w kółko i głośno je wypuścił, nim podzielił się z profesorem swoimi przemyśleniami.

\- Wcześniej w rozmowie rzuciłem hasło, że może Draco, - Uniósł otwartą dłoń, prostując swoje słowa. - ...że Malfoy powinien się dowiedzieć i wszystko między nami byłoby prostsze, ale On ostro zaprotestował. Wiem, że ciężko Mu komukolwiek zaufać i uważa, że chłopak mógłby się wygadać, nawet niezamierzenie.

Ciężkie westchnienie i pokręcił głową, przewracając oczami nad uporem swojego ukochanego.  
\- Nawet przy tobie miał takie wątpliwości, chociaż od lat jesteś Jego agentem i maskujesz się doskonale: wszyscy myślą o tobie dokładnie to, co chcesz. Ja jednak wiem, że Draco mogę ufać, od tygodni mamy ten układ i nigdy nie zrobił nic podejrzanego, świetnie sobie z tym poradził i razem oszukaliśmy wszystkich.

Severus nie był tego taki pewien.

\- To prawda, że ja sam podpowiedziałem Draco, żeby do ciebie przyszedł, ale też miałem wątpliwości. Lucjusz uważa się za przebiegłego i podstępnego ale jest prostolinijny i szczery do bólu: każdy wie, gdzie leżą jego sympatie. - _(Salazarowi Dzięki, że przynajmniej dobrze chronił swój umysł)._ \- Na szczęście, wbrew pozorom syn nie jest do niego w tym podobny, chociaż swojej sympatii do ciebie nie musiał udawać... - Skończył cierpko.

Harry skinął głową, przyznając mu rację.  
\- Dlatego dobrze, że się domyślił i już wszystko jest jasne, bo z Nim na pewno nie będzie próbował rywalizować. - Tym razem jego westchnienie było decydowanie radosne. - Ja wiedziałem, ze tak będzie. - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. - Naprawdę się cieszę, bo Draco polubiłem i chcę żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi: bez podtekstów i niezręczności.

Profesor też się roześmiał, dobry humor chłopaka był zaraźliwy. Wiedział też, że i Malfoy stał się przez ten czas trwania ich umowy prawdziwym przyjacielem Harry'ego. Kiedy się z nową sytuacją, a raczej swoją nową wiedzą o ich sytuacji oswoi to znowu zacznie go normalnie traktować, bez tego strachu i uwielbienia, wtedy mogą pozostać przyjaciółmi, życzył tego im obu.

Radość jednak nie trwała długo i zmarszczył brwi słysząc stukanie do drzwi swojego salonu.

* * *

Uśmiech Harry'ego za to nie zniknął, tylko stał się bardziej przewrotny i może nawet trochę złośliwy.  
\- No tak, zagadaliśmy się i zapomniałem o Malfoyu. - Profesor przechylił głowę, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego miałby się u niego umawiać ze swoim niby-chłopakiem.

Z przyjemnością mu to wyjaśnił:  
\- Draco musi się nauczyć oklumencji, a ty lepiej się do tego nadasz niż ja.

Roześmiał się widząc jeszcze bardziej skwaszoną minę profesora ( _on naprawdę nienawidził nauczania),_ który czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienie i wciąż nie otwierał drzwi. Z westchnieniem wstał, by samemu to zrobić, po drodze tłumacząc.

\- Na początku chciałem sam się tym zająć, ale moja nauka była specyficzna, dzięki łączącej nas więzi. Nie wiem jak to normalnie wygląda. Ty się na tym znasz i Draco ci ufa, tak będzie lepiej i szybciej.

Już z ręką na klamce Harry spoważniał, patrząc wprost w oczy Snape'a.  
\- Pamiętam jak sam się czułem mając w głowie tarczę ustawioną przez Niego i mimo że Go kocham to chciałem jak najszybciej nauczyć się tworzyć własną. Dla Draco musi to być jeszcze gorsze... - Pochylił głowę i zaraz ją uniósł, znowu z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. - No i według dyrektora uczysz mnie oklumencji, więc będziesz mógł mówić mu prawdę o zajęciach, tylko nie wymieniając imienia ucznia.

\- Tyle, że twoje lekcji oklumencji miały być tajemnicą, więc co robi tu Draco w tym samym czasie?

\- Oficjalnie to mają być lekcje eliksirów i w ich wyniku faktycznie muszę się w nich podciągnąć, a że we dwóch jest łatwiej Malfoy pomaga mi w sprawach, do których ty nie masz cierpliwości, a potem wraca do siebie, a ja zostaję na dodatkowe ćwiczenia.

Czarodziej pokręcił głową nad jego rozumowaniem i poddał się kiwając nią na zgodę. Ponownie rozległo się stukanie do drzwi, ale chłopak miał jeszcze jedną sprawę.  
\- Draco nie wie, że mam swój dom, niech myśli, że idę do Niego, podczas gdy niby my obaj razem a tak naprawdę to on sam będzie się tutaj uczyć.

Snape ponownie skinął głową: _Złoty Chłopiec uknuł całkiem niezły plan, znajdując idealne wytłumaczenie dla wszystkich zainteresowanych._ Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać myśli, że to co kiedyś pomyślał żartem: że Potter staje się nowym Panem / _jego Panem_ staje się faktem.

Harry wydawał mu polecenia, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając... westchnął w duchu i uśmiechnął się krzywo: _przynajmniej ten Pan wyjaśniał mu wszystko i rzeczywiście czekał na jego zgodę._

Harry otworzył wreszcie drzwi i Malfoy wszedł do komnaty, nietypowo dla niego lekko spłoszony i spięty, chyba wciąż nie całkiem doszedł do siebie po tym objawieniu, a świadomość że Czarny Pan był w jego głowie i w każdej chwili może tam znowu zajrzeć zdecydowanie nie poprawiała jego samopoczucia.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. Ja na te dodatkowe zajęcia z Harrym.

Szyderczy uśmiech Mistrza Eliksirów poszerzył się.  
\- Witam, panie Malfoy, to miłe, że tak bardzo chcesz pomagać swojego chłopakowi. - Draco ciągle stał w progu, więc go pogonił. - Proszę wejść i zamknąć drzwi, nie będę na was marnować więcej czasu niż muszę.

Ślizgon szybko wszedł, a tymczasem Harry ruszył w stronę kominka.  
\- To ja już nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Powodzenia, Draco. - Szybko rzucił proszek i niewerbalnie rzucił adres, zanim zniknął.

* * *

\- On nie powiedział, gdzie idzie. - Draco spojrzał na Snape'a, _nie wiedział czemu akurat to tak go zaskoczyło, przy tylu dziwnych sprawach związanych z Harrym._

\- A czy uważasz, że taki adres powinien mówić na głos? - Severus odpowiedział mu pytaniem i chłopak się zaczerwienił zawstydzony. - Nie ma na co czekać. Czy źle myślę, że chcesz jak najszybciej obecną tarczę w twoim umyśle zastąpić swoją własną?

Chłopak zacisnął zęby i zdecydowanie skinął głową.

Potwierdzając, że Harry miał rację: _będzie się przykładał do nauki żeby jak najszybciej pozbyć się z głowy niechcianego strażnika._


	40. Chapter 40

**Rozdział 40. Na kogo zawsze można liczyć?**

 **czyli**

 **Mój Najlepszy Przyjaciel.  
**

Widok, jaki w domu przywitał Harry'ego zapewne każdy inny czarodziej uznałby za niezbyt budujący, dla niego jednak wcale nie było aż tak źle. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to było o wiele lepiej, niż mógłby się spodziewać.

Czarny Pan siedział na fotelu w salonie, wyglądając wyjątkowo sztywno, _nawet jak na niego_ , a po drugiej stronie pokoju stał Zgrzytek z założonymi na piersi rękami, uważnie go obserwując z podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami.

Harry widział w tym same pozytywy: jego skrzat wpuścił Lorda Voldemorta do domu, mimo że jego Pana nie było i pozwolił mu czekać w salonie, a czarnoksiężnik spokojnie siedział pozwalając mu się pilnować.

 _To może być początek pięknej przyjaźni._

Pochwalił Zgrzytka, podziękował mu i poprosił tradycyjnie o kawę i przekąski a kiedy skrzat zniknął podszedł do ukochanego siadając na oparciu fotela i witając go ciepłym uściskiem i pełnym zadowolenia:  
\- Dziękuję, kochany. - Nie musiał wyjaśniać, za co.

Voldemort wyraźnie ucieszył się z pochwały, jednak i tak nie omieszkał skrzywić się do niego pytając z pretensją.  
\- Spóźniłeś się. Już myślałem, że w ogóle może nie przyjdziesz. - W cichym głosie oprócz urazy był słyszalny niepokój.

\- Rozmawiałem ze Snapem o lekcjach oklumencji dla Malfoya. - W odpowiedzi na tę informację Harry otrzymał zaciekawione spojrzenie i uniesienie brwi. - On nie potrzebuje korepetycji z eliksirów, ale skoro Snape ma uczyć mnie, nieważne czy to oklumencji według Dumbsa, czy też eliksirów dla reszty świata, to pomyśleliśmy, że w każdej z tych sytuacji Draco jako mój chłopak może się zgłosić na ochotnika, żeby chodzić tam ze mną i pomagać mi w nauce.

\- A w rzeczywistości ty będziesz ze mną a to jego Severus będzie uczyć oklumencji. - Czarny Pan podsumował już całkiem szczęśliwy, przytulając go mocniej i wreszcie całując na powitanie.

\- Dokładnie tak i jeszcze jakby się dyrektor interesował moimi postępami to Snape nie będzie musiał wymyślać, tylko po prostu opowie jak mu idzie z Draco, prościej jest gospodarować prawdą niż wymyślać wszystko od podstaw.

Czarny Pan pokiwał głową.  
Jego chłopiec bez wątpienia ma rację, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności w "gospodarowaniu prawdą" czasem nie mógł nie zastanawiać się: _czy i on wie wszystko o swoim ukochanym?_

Wiedział, że Harry go nie okłamuje, ale jak wiele ukrywał, by go nie denerwować? Jak choćby ta sprawa ze Snapem? Od początku się zorientował, że chłopak zaczął się czuć przy Mistrzu Eliksirów zbyt swobodnie, jednak czekał, kiedy sam mu o tym powie. _I na szczęście nie musiał długo czekać…_

Tylko, czy mógł być pewien, że jest w stanie wszystko zauważyć?

 _A co z młodym Malfoyem? Może jego aż tak wielkie przerażenie prawdą o ich związku brało się z tego, że sam też miał coś za uszami - a Harry go chronił._

Ufał swojemu Harry'emu, ale jak to mówią „kontrola wyższą formą zaufania", gdyby nie był pewien jak wielką aferę zrobiłby jego ukochany dowiedziawszy się, że go sprawdza, _a dowiedziałby się na pewno -_ kontrolowałby każdy jego krok i każde słowo.

Wiele go kosztowało, by się od tego powstrzymać, walczył ze sobą każdego dnia, zwłaszcza od kiedy miał otwarty dostęp do umysłu Draco Malfoya...

* * *

Wspomniany Draco Malfoy tymczasem siedział na podłodze rozcierając obolałą czaszkę, którą właśnie huknął o ścianę, kiedy Snape wdarł się do jego umysłu i pod wpływem tego brutalnego ataku stracił równowagę.  
\- Mógłbyś trochę uważać, profesorze... - Wyjęczał.

Mistrz Eliksirów wcale nie czuł się winny, przeciwnie uważał, że należało mu się dużo więcej i patrzył na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem. W tej chwili zdecydowanie bardziej niż zwyczajowo nietoperza przypominał chłopakowi wściekłego bazyliszka, jakiego ilustrację widział w księdze z Obrony.  
\- Czyś ty zupełnie oszalał, głupi idioto?

Ślizgon dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi i co prawda podejrzewał, że to może być pytanie retoryczne, odpowiedział, chociaż znacznie bardziej płaczliwie, niż zamierzał.  
\- Przecież wtedy nie wiedziałem, z kim on chodzi.

\- Ale wiedziałeś, że kogoś ma, umówiliście się na udawanie przy ludziach, a nie na całowanie i obściskiwanie się po kątach! - Grzmiał jego Opiekun Domu.

Draco przez chwilę miał błogą minę na myśl o tym obściskiwaniu, ale dość szybko otrzeźwiał, jeszcze zanim Snape trzepnął go wcale nie delikatnie po głowie. Jednak nie odstąpił od udowadniania swoich racji.

\- Myślałem, ze to jakiś nędzny Gryfon i bez problemu go od niego odciągnę. W końcu jestem Malfoyem. - Stwierdził dumnie, ale szybko wrócił do miny i głosu zbitego psa. - Sam powiedz, kto by pomyślał, że to... On?

Profesor westchnął wzruszając ramionami. Chłopak miał swoje racje, tyle że teraz to i tak już bez znaczenia.  
\- Musisz się naprawdę przyłożyć do pracy. Zakładając tarczę pewnie nie przeglądał za dokładnie twoich myśli, ale jeżeli z nudów postanowi w nie zajrzeć i znajdzie TO, będzie po tobie.

Ślizgon sam dobrze o tym wiedział i te lekcje od razu postanowił traktować bardziej poważnie niż całą resztę razem wziętą. Mimo to jak zwykle z nim dyskutował.  
\- Czego się po mnie spodziewałeś? To przecież moje pierwsze zajęcia. Nic o tym nie wiem.

Snape znowu trzepnął go po głowie.  
\- Masz chyba szkolną bibliotekę i jeszcze lepszą w domu rodzinnym, mogłeś sam coś od razu znaleźć i zacząć ćwiczyć. To jest w twoim interesie, więc sam się staraj, a nie czekasz na polecenia.

W czasie tego gderania podszedł do biblioteczki odwracając się od swojego podopiecznego, który wreszcie odważył się wstać z podłogi i usiąść na kanapie, dalej rozcierając bolące czoło i skronie.

\- Mogę dostać coś na ból głowy? - Zapytał, trochę obawiając się reakcji profesora, ale nie mogąc znieść pulsującego ucisku na czaszkę.

\- Nie teraz, to zaburzy ćwiczenia, dam ci coś, jak skończymy. - Chłopak jęknął, ale Mistrz Eliksirów to zignorował, wyciągając z szafki dość cienki _\- na szczęście -_ tom, który mu wręczył. - To księga o oklumencji, masz tam dokładnie opisane ćwiczenia oczyszczania umysłu i techniki odpierania ataków. Ćwicz to na sucho, a na naszych spotkaniach będę sprawdzał, jak ci idzie i poprawiał to, z czym masz problemy.

Spojrzał na niego surowo i bezlitośnie.  
\- Pamiętaj, że od tego może zależeć twoje życie, więc na poważnie się przyłóż.

Chłopak prychnął. _Ile razy jeszcze profesor będzie mu to powtarzał? Sam dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli Wężousty zobaczy to, co teraz znalazł Snape nie będzie miał dla niego litości._

Był też niewątpliwie zły na Harry'ego, bo to przez niego wylądował w tym bagnie.  
 _On nie wiedział co jest grane, ale Gryfon tak i powinien się hamować, nieważne jak bardzo Draco mu się narzucał ze swoimi uczuciami._

* * *

Nauka sporządzania świstoklików, o jaką Harry poprosił Voldemorta nie szła mu tak szybko i łatwo, jak myślał, że będzie. Całe szczęście, że jego nauczyciel akurat w takich sprawach był cierpliwy, bo niewątpliwie doszłoby do rozpadu ich do tej pory szczęśliwego pożycia.

Głównym problemem było, że do ich wykonania była potrzebna wiedza z astronomii, za którą chłopak nie przepadał i numerologii, której w ogóle nie chciał się uczyć i dlatego nie wybrał. Ponieważ nie dał się czarnoksiężnikowi przekonać, żeby uczyć się systematycznie obu tych przedmiotów, a zgodził się jedynie na to co niezbędne… _Nie było łatwo._

Tego dnia niestety znowu doszli do punktu, w którym chłopakowi zabrakło wiedzy i zamiast ciągnąć dalej główny temat musiał uczyć się jakiś tabel i wykresów, których szczerze nie znosił.

Jego humor z każdą chwila się pogarszał i zanim przyszła pora obiadu, kiedy mieli zrobić przerwę był już kompletnie zniechęcony i obrażony na cały świat - a już zwłaszcza na Voldemorta.

 _No, bo przecież był geniuszem, dlaczego nie mógłby wymyślić jakiejś drogi na skróty i ominięcia tego całego…_ Zazgrzytał zębami, zabrakło mu brzydkich słów na określenie, co myślał o numerologii.

Czarny Pan przewidująco uznał, że lepiej nie dawać mu powodu do wszczęcia kłótni i rzuciwszy Tempus ulotnił się stwierdzając, że ma coś bardzo ważnego do załatwienia.  
\- Poćwicz sobie sam te wyliczenia, a następnym razem przejdziemy już do ich konkretnego wykorzystania.

Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba, więc darował też sobie pocałunek na do widzenia, w doprawdy imponującym, nawet jak na niego tempie znikając za drzwiami.

Złoty Chłopiec jeszcze trochę fukał i mruczał pod nosem, ale zaraz wpadł na genialny w swej prostocie pomysł: P _rzecież Hermiona uczy się numerologii i jest w tym świetna! Co prawda nauka z nią nie była tak przyjemna jak z Voldemortem, czy nawet z Draco, jednak zawsze lepsza niż samodzielne brnięcie przez to bagno._

* * *

Wróciwszy kominkiem do kwater Mistrza Eliksirów Harry ujrzał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, a bardziej konkretnie: wyraźnie wymęczonego Draco, który w pomiętej szacie i z oczami zmrużonymi z bólu kulił się w fotelu a nad nim stał z różdżką wyraźnie wściekły Snape wrzeszcząc, że chłopak wcale się nie stara.

Obaj nie zauważyli jego pojawienia się, co uznał za niebezpieczne: co prawda był pewien, że przed tą lekcją profesor na pewno ustawił alarm na Dumbledore'a, jednak i tak powinien bardziej uważać.

Odchrząknął, czego nikt nie usłyszał, zatem głośno się odezwał.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam?!

Teraz obie głowy odwróciły się w jego kierunku: Snape'a ze zmarszczoną, chociaż teraz także i trochę zawstydzoną miną i Draco wzdychający z ulgą, że nareszcie zjawił się jego Wybawca, który wyciągnie go ze szponów Złego Nietoperza.

\- Chyba już czas zakończyć nasze zajęcia. – Kontynuował Harry. – Już niedługo obiad. – Tu zlustrował blondyna. – I doprawdy Draco, powinieneś się doprowadzić do porządku, zanim zjawisz się w Wielkiej Sali.

Ślizgon chyba do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wygląda pochłonięty bólem głowy i nieudolną walką z atakującym go profesorem. Teraz zauważył i jego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku i przerażenia.

Po pierwsze: _jak mógł doprowadzić się do takiego nieeleganckiego stanu…?_ I po drugie: _jak mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś go w takim stanie widział?!_

Zapominając o głowie zerwał się machając różdżką: czyszcząc, prasując i układając swoje szaty a potem rzucił się do lustra, by poprawić też fryzurę.

Harry obserwował to z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, a Snape złośliwie kiwając głową: on wiedział jakie będą tego efekty. Jeszcze zanim dotarł do końca Draco zgiął się w pół i opadł na podesłany przez Harry'ego fotel. Wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów łaskawie mu wyjaśnił, że:

\- Po ćwiczeniach byłeś już magicznie przeciążony, panie Malfoy. Takie chaotyczne rzucanie zaklęć może cię poważnie wyczerpać.

Draco ociężale uniósł powieki z godnością odpowiadając:  
\- Nie chaotyczne - Malfoyowie są mistrzami i perfekcyjnie wykonują takie zaklęcia.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, ale pod ostrym, choć przesłoniętym mgiełką bólu spojrzeniem Draco spoważniał, zwracając się do Snape'a.  
\- Może dasz mu coś na ten ból i magiczne wyczerpanie? Nie może pojawić się na obiedzie słaniając się na nogach.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie miałby nic przeciwko: _niech młody pocierpi, to się nauczy i następnym razem będzie myślał o tym co robi._ Jednak nie potrafił odmówić, kiedy Harry patrzył na niego z tym magicznym, porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

Z westchnieniem podał Malfoyowi fiolki i po ich wypiciu obaj chłopcy pożegnali się z nim – _wreszcie!_ – taszcząc pod pachą i w kieszeniach swoje księgi i zwoje.

* * *

 _I jak tu można nie kochać Złotego Chłopca, kiedy zawsze w potrzebie zjawia się i ratuje go z opresji?_

Draco walczył z sobą, by nie zapomnieć, że: _Harry Potter należy do Czarnego Pana i dlatego jest i zawsze już będzie dla niego absolutnie, całkowicie niedostępny._

\- Co tam za księgi masz, Harry? Myślałem, że to ja mam się uczyć, a ty spotykasz się z… - Urwał w ostatniej chwili.

Harry uśmiechnął się, poprawiając zwój.  
\- Też się uczę. – Uśmiech zgasł. – Chcę umieć robić świstokliki, ale do tego muszę używać numerologii, a ja o tym nie miałem pojęcia. Myślałem, że starczy tylko jak opanuję konkretnie to, co trzeba do zaklęcia, ale tak się nie da, muszę zrozumieć jak to działa i za każdym razem pojawia się takich kwestii coraz więcej.

Ciężkie westchnienie.  
\- Obawiam się, że chyba jednak będę musiał nauczyć się wszystkiego a naprawdę ciężko mi to wchodzi.

Draco zagryzł wargę w zamyśleniu: _To nie był dobry pomysł. To wcale nie był dobry pomysł!_ Powtarzał sobie, nawet kiedy już się odezwał.  
\- Ja jestem dobry z numerologii, moja rodzina ma talent w kierunku takiej magii i do tego bardzo dobrze nam idzie robienie świstoklików. Mój ojciec jest mistrzem! A i ja już się od niego uczę.

Teraz Harry się zastanawiał. _To wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł. Z Draco świetnie mu się pracuje i kiedy pokona już najgorsze schody, to bez problemu ruszy dalej. Voldemort będzie zachwycony jego postępami i atmosfera między nimi zrobi się lżejsza._

Jak do tej pory, po każdym kolejnym spotkaniu byli obaj w coraz gorszym nastroju i natychmiast się żegnali. Sapnął: _No dobrze, to on był w coraz gorszym humorze, a jego ukochany uciekał, zanim zdąży dojść między nimi do poważnego konfliktu._

\- To świetny pomysł, Draco. Dzięki. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem.

Pech chciał, że byli już w holu przed Wielką Salą a za nimi ze schodów schodzili Ron z Hermioną. Rudzielec nie wierzył własnym uszom, zatem od razu zapytał, głośno, nie dbając o to, kto go usłyszy.

\- On jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?! Dobrze wiedzieć, Potter. – Niemal wypluł, omijając go szerokim łukiem i biegnąc do drzwi. Hermiona z przepraszającą miną wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła za swoim chłopakiem.

\- Świetnie. – Mruknął z westchnieniem Harry, ale zaraz podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się znowu do Draco.  
\- Mówiłem poważnie. Cieszę się, że cię mam i że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

\- Ja też, Harry. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się i weszli do Sali, gdzie zaraz rozdzielili się: Draco do swoich kolegów a Harry do wściekłego Rona, który dalej zrzędził na: _niewdzięcznego, wrednego, dwulicowego… itd… itp…_


	41. Chapter 41

**Rozdział 41. Coś za coś, czyli nie ma jak przyjacielska pomoc.**

Ponieważ Harry znał Rona od lat, zdążył już nauczyć się jak z nim postępować i nie przywidywał problemów z przemówieniem mu do rozsądku. Zajął swoje miejsce za stołem, poprawił szaty, złożył dłonie na stole przed sobą i zaczął...

Od ignorowania mamrotania rudzielca i patrzenia uporczywie w jego oczy. Ron pod tym spojrzeniem najpierw zaczął zwalniać, potem zacinać się i jąkać. Wreszcie umilkł.

Dopiero wtedy Harry się do niego odezwał.  
\- Stary, ile ty masz lat? Obrażasz się, bo powiedziałem, że Malfoy jest moim przyjacielem? - Pominął kwestię "najlepszym" i nie pozwolił też rudzielcowi wtrącić się w swoją wypowiedź, kontynuując pewnym, spokojnym głosem.

\- Sam chyba mi mówiłeś, że powinienem być wobec niego w porządku. Zrobiłem to, wyjaśniliśmy sobie wtedy wszystko i pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. To nie ma nic wspólnego z Tobą. Jesteś moim pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze będziesz. - Powiedział z naciskiem. - Razem z Herm stanowimy nierozłączną Trójcę Gryffindoru.

 _Mówił to, w co chciałby wierzyć, jednak szczerze nie mając złudzeń, że kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw nie będzie miał już żadnych przyjaciół w swoim Domu. Póki co jednak, nie zamierzał sam z tego zrezygnować._

Ron bardziej pod wpływem jego wzroku niż argumentacji poczuł się głupio i jego twarz przybrała bardziej czerwony kolor niż włosy. Podrapał się po głowie z zażenowaniem stwierdzając.  
\- Chyba zrobiłem z siebie idiotę...

Chociaż nie było to pytanie, Harry odpowiedział.  
\- Chyba, ale i tak jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - I uderzył go przyjacielsko pięścią w ramię.

Rudzielec zaśmiał się i rozwiązawszy ich problemy zajął się bardziej istotną sprawą.  
\- Możesz mi podać półmisek z kurczakami, kumplu zanim je rozdrapią? - Harry zrobił to, przy okazji zabierając też jedno udko dla siebie, bo jak słusznie przewidywał Ron półmiska już nie odstawił na miejsce, tylko ustawił przy sobie zamiast talerza.

Harry mrugnął porozumiewawczo do uśmiechającej się do niego Hermiony. Oboje dobrze znali swojego przyjaciela. Ron był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, ale równie szybko jak się obrażał, zapominał o urazach.

A kiedy inne argumenty zawodziły, zawsze można było liczyć na jego apetyt. Wiecznie głodny rudzielec szybko dawał się zbić z tropu, wystarczyło pokazać mu dobre jedzenie - najlepiej kurczaki, które kochał niemal tak samo, a chwilami nawet bardziej niż swoją dziewczynę.

Najedzony i zadowolony z życia Ron potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednej rzeczy do szczęścia.  
\- Moglibyśmy po obiedzie trochę polatać. - Harry pokręcił głową przecząco i rudzielec się nachmurzył. - Ja wiem, że jesteś najlepszym szukającym w historii i nie potrzebujesz trenować, ale ja tak. I najlepiej mi idzie właśnie z tobą. Przy innych za bardzo się stresuję.

\- To mało logiczne, Ron, musisz się nauczyć grać z ludźmi i przede wszystkim z publicznością. A ja dzisiaj nie mogę. - Popatrzył na stół Ślizgonów. - Draco dzisiaj się zgłosił, że będzie ze mną chodzić na korepetycje, żeby mi pomagać i Snape był dla niego jeszcze gorszy niż dla mnie.

Rudzielec sceptycznie uniósł brwi. _To było niemożliwe bo, po pierwsze: Snape nie mógł być już gorszy niż dla Harry'ego a po drugie: nie dla Malfoya._

\- To najprawdziwsza prawda Ron, - Harry pokiwał głową. - Nietoperz był wkurzony właśnie dlatego, ze Draco zrobił to dla mnie i chciał go za to ukarać, żeby tego pożałował. Nie mogę go tak zostawić.

Przyjaciel przyjrzał się Malfoyowi: rzeczywiście blondyn wyglądał, jakby właśnie zwymiotował i był gotowy to powtórzyć. Zrobiło mu się go żal. A skoro dostał za Harry'ego, to...  
\- Masz rację, stary, jeżeli to twoja wina, musisz mu pomóc. - Ciężko westchnął, wstając i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Powodzenia i do zobaczenia.

Harry patrzył jak znika za drzwiami a tuż za nim podążyła Hermiona. Też wstał, żeby złapać Draco zanim i on opuści Wielką Salę.

* * *

Ponieważ Ron miał rację, że to była jego wina i to nawet bardziej niż przyjaciel mógłby sobie wyobrazić, Harry musiał Ślizgona wspomóc - pomimo otrzymanych eliksirów Draco nadal wyglądał na zmęczonego i chorego - najwyraźniej Snape nie dał mu wszystkiego co mógł, zapewne aby go zmobilizować do lepszego przygotowania się do kolejnych zajęć.

Złoty Chłopiec jednak nie uważał za konieczne stosowania takich metod, a że sam cierpiał na takie bóle po swoich pierwszych próbach z oklumencją miał w Pokoju Życzeń specjalny składzik ze specyfikami otrzymanymi od Voldemorta.

Nie widział przeszkód, by się nimi podzielić. Podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów, ignorując ich zwyczajowe porozumiewawcze uśmieszki i cmokania. _Doprawdy, po takim czasie mogliby już przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego._  
\- Draco, możemy pogadać, w Pokoju? Mam do ciebie ważną sprawę.

Blondyn z chęcią przystał i wciąż jeszcze obciążeni: Draco księgami a Harry zwojami ruszyli na górę.

Gdy tylko weszli do wybranej przez niego wersji Pokoju, przeznaczonej specjalnie do ćwiczeń umysłu i do odpoczynku po nich: z jednej strony były białe ściany i lekko podgrzewana podłoga wyłożona także białą wykładziną a po drugiej ciepłe czekoladowe tapety i zasłony, wokół magicznego okna z widokiem na jesienny sad i wygodne szerokie, miękkie skórzane kanapy, a przed nimi stoliczek, na który mogli zrzucić swoje materiały.

Harry wskazał Draco miejsce na kanapie i bez słowa podszedł do kredensu z eliksirami stojącego przy oknie, wyciągając z niego i przekazując Draco miodowo- złotą kryształową buteleczkę.  
\- To powinno ci pomóc. Mnie pomagało, kiedy miałem pierwsze doświadczenia z oklumencją.

Draco bez ociągania wypił jej zawartość i jego spojrzenie od razu pojaśniało. Teraz rzeczywiście cały ból zniknął.  
Obejrzał buteleczkę, ale nie było na niej żadnego opisu.  
\- To naprawdę dobre i skuteczne. Skąd wziąłeś takie cudo?

\- A jak myślisz? Nie tylko Snape przyrządza eliksiry, a moje lekcje były tajne, więc nie mógłbym się po nie zgłosić w szkole... - Uniósł brwi i przyjaciel zrozumiał...

\- To On zrobił? - Był tak wstrząśnięty, aż się zakrztusił nagle wciągniętym powietrzem i rozkaszlał.

\- Uspokój się - to eliksir łagodzący, nie trucizna. Zresztą zrobił go dla mnie, więc nie masz się czego bać. Jest nie tylko skuteczny, ale też smaczny, bo robił go dla siebie i dla mnie. Podejrzewam, że to co Snape robi dla uczniów specjalnie obrzydza, żeby zrobić nam na złość.

Draco nie tylko to podejrzewał, ale był pewien, tylko że do tej pory profesor Ślizgonów a zwłaszcza jego nie traktował takimi specyfikami. _Ta lekcja naprawdę musiała go wkurzyć.  
_ Westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Ciężko ci idzie z tą oklumencją? - Spytał Harry współczująco, bez problemu odgadując skąd takie wzdychanie.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową.  
\- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że moja rodzina jest dobra w tych sprawach, ale ja chyba jestem wyjątkiem. - Kolejny raz westchnął ciężko.

Harry poklepał go po ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak. Myślę, że tu w ogóle nie chodzi o ciebie. Snape po prostu nie jest dobry w przekazywaniu teorii. - Spojrzał na cienką księgę, którą Draco położył na wierzchu na stoliku i podniósł ją. - "Wstęp do oklmencji". Przynajmniej nie wybrał ci "Oklumencji dla idiotów" - Zażartował.

Draco się nie roześmiał, ale Harry na jego minę, jak najbardziej.  
\- Poważnie mówię, jak miał mi zacząć pomagać poza lekcjami, to dał mi "Eliksiry dla idiotów". Naprawdę wiele rzeczy mi wyjaśniła, chociaż bez ciebie i tak byłbym kompletną nogą. - Przejrzał księgę, wczytując się w niektóre fragmenty. - Tu masz całkiem jasno i szczegółowo opisane jak należy ćwiczyć umysł - kiedy się z nią zapoznasz, będzie ci szło o wiele lepiej.

Ślizgon przyjrzał mu się badawczo i Harry ze śmiechem pokręcił głową. _Wiedział, co mu chodzi po głowie..._  
\- Przykro mi, ja nie mogę ci pomóc. Sam się uczyłem wszystkiego bezpośrednio w swoim umyśle. Mam z Nim połączenie, więc widziałem, czułem, co robi. Najpierw tylko obserwowałem z boku, potem próbowałem razem z nim aż w końcu już zupełnie sam.

\- Ale nauczyłeś się, jesteś w tym dobry, skoro potrafisz oszukać dyrektora. Dlaczego nie możesz mi pomóc? - Draco nie rezygnował bez walki.. _Nigdy._

\- Uczyłem się w umyśle, nie potrzebowaliśmy słów. Z tobą nie mam takiego połączenia a nie wiem jak to przekazać z zewnątrz, jak opisać. - Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując dalszą dyskusję. - I nie, nie mam pojęcia jak zbudować takie połączenie, ale nie wątpię, że jest to jeszcze trudniejsze niż oklumencja.

Cały entuzjazm, jaki miał Ślizgon czując szansę uzyskania pomocy Harry'ego opadł i chłopak też opadł na fotel, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż wcześniej. Doprawdy nie mógł go tak zostawić.  
\- No dobrze, poczytam to i poćwiczę razem z tobą i mogę sprawdzać, jak skutecznie osłaniasz myśli, próbując w nie zajrzeć.

Draco od razu się rozjaśnił. _Nie był w tym sam, zawsze mógł liczyć na przyjaciela._  
\- To mamy umowę: Ja ci pomagam w numerologii, a ty mi w oklumencjii. - Potrzebował jednak oficjalnego potwierdzenia.

\- W porządku, mamy umowę. - Harry uścisnął jego dłoń pieczętując w ten sposób łączące ich kolejne już porozumienie. - Będziemy je przerabiać na zmianę. Chcesz od dzisiaj zacząć, czy na razie masz już dość?

Ślizgon miał dość, ale tego akurat nie chciał odkładać.  
\- Chcę zacząć i jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to może najpierw ty pomożesz mi. Muszę jak najszybciej to opanować i sam się ochraniać.

Harry wciągnął powietrze i zacmokał kręcąc głową. _To nie było takie proste._

\- No co? Jeszcze jakiś problem? - Po chwilowej euforii mina i głos Draco nie mogły już być bardziej zrozpaczone.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zwykłe chronienie umysłu. - Harry nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej dołować, ale ta kwestia powinna być jasna. - Gdybyś po prostu zamknął swój umysł dyrektor by się zastanawiał, co ukrywasz. To ma być subtelne i niezauważalne. Chowasz tylko myśli związane z jednym konkretnym tematem wystawiając wszystko inne.

Uśmiechnął się, trochę złośliwie.  
\- Dobrze jest dorzucić jeszcze iluzję tak zwanych "myśli na życzenie". Kiedy ktoś chce sprawdzić konkretne wspomnienie, w miejsce prawdy zobaczy to, co za nią uważa. Czyli na przykład dzisiaj wiedząc, że uczyliśmy się razem eliksirów zobaczy z bardzo konkretnymi szczegółami to, co jego zdaniem robiliśmy. Dlatego nie muszę za dużo kłamać, bo kiedy ktoś mnie sprawdza sam wypełnia luki...

Tym razem to Harry westchnął, na samą myśl o tym krytycznie unosząc kącik ust i marszcząc nos.  
\- Dyrektor lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Zanim nie zacząłem stosować oklumencji nie miałem pojęcia, jak często starzec zaglądał w moje myśli: teraz czuję każdy najlżejszy dotyk. Myślę, - Poprawił się. - _Jestem pewien,_ że i ciebie teraz częściej sprawdza - bo jesteś ze mną. Dlatego nie możesz zostać bez Jego osłon, zanim sam naprawdę perfekcyjnie nie opanujesz, jak je postawić i utrzymywać.

 _Świetnie, nie potrafił nawet zacząć od podstaw, a miał poznać najwyższy poziom..._  
\- I jak ja mam się tego nauczyć? - Zapominając o Malfoyowskiej dumie i wyniosłości płaczliwie spytał Ślizgon. - Ile tobie to zajęło?

\- Trochę ponad miesiąc, - Gryfon zagryzł wargę... - Ale ja miałem łatwiej, bo nie miałem innych zajęć i mieliśmy stałe połączenie, w twoim przypadku będzie na pewno kilka razy dłużej... - W odpowiedzi Draco jęknął. Harry naprawdę mu współczuł, chociaż gdyby to on sam miał korzystać z pomocy Snape'a byłoby z nim jeszcze gorzej niż z Draco.

Harry nie miał złudzeń i pomimo że teraz kiedy go lepiej poznał, naprawdę profesora polubił i uważał za przyjaciela, to nie przesłaniało mu faktów: w przypadku Snape'a praca z dziećmi i młodzieżą nie była powołaniem. Czarodziej był genialnym Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale beznadziejnym pedagogiem.

W przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta, ale On w tej sprawie nie mógł pomóc, bo po pierwsze Draco za bardzo byłby nim przerażony, a po pierwszejsze: miałby ku temu słuszne powody: gdyby jego ukochany dowiedział się zbyt wiele o ich relacji...

 _Wolał nawet nie myśleć o jego reakcji..._

Co prawda Czarny Pan miał chłodny umysł i wszystko kalkulował, ale gdy chodziło o Harry'ego był na to zbyt zazdrosny - najpierw by działał a potem pytał. Zresztą gdyby faktycznie go o to spytał, Harry nie miałby dobrych odpowiedzi.

Lepiej tego uniknąć, dla dobra ich wszystkich.  
\- Pomogę ci, na tyle na ile mogę. Ale i tak to Snape musi cię prowadzić i nadzorować całość. - _Przynajmniej profesor miał do Draco jakiś sentyment, więc jeśli chłopak będzie przygotowany, to lekcje mimo że nadal nie będą całkiem łatwe i przyjemne, ale już nie tak ciężkie i przykre jak ta pierwsza._

* * *

Zgodnie z ustaleniami, Draco usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko białej ściany, a Harry obok w pewnej odległości, nie przed nim, żeby go nie rozpraszać swoją obecnością, wziął do ręki cienką książeczkę i zaczął od początku czytać na głos instrukcje do ćwiczeń.

Sam od razu próbował je wykonywać i dzięki temu mógł ocenić ich trafność i skuteczność, precyzując dla Draco i technikę i oczekiwane rezultaty..

Ślizgon słuchał uważnie każdego słowa, skupiając się na doznaniach, jakie Harry mu opisywał... i udało mu się: skoncentrować na własnym ciele, wyciszyć myśli aż słowa Harry'ego słyszał jak przez watę, coraz ciszej, wreszcie nie było nic poza biciem jego serca a potem i ono ucichło.

Zastygł na moment w tej pustce, nim otworzył oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy je zamknął. Odwrócił się, patrząc na drugą stronę pokoju. Harry siedział na kanapie naprzeciwko niego, zaczytany w swoich zwojach, pijąc herbatę. Słysząc jego ruch uniósł wzrok.  
\- No, nareszcie. - Wypił ostatni łyk i odstawił kubek, zwijając pergamin i wstając. - Znowu będą gadać, że zniknęliśmy na tyle godzin: nic, tylko się pieprzymy.

Draco najpierw poczerwieniał na taką insynuację, a potem pobladł. _Nie chciał, żeby do Czarnego Pana doszły takie komentarze._  
\- Przecież nie może być tak późno... - Rzucił Tempus. - O, Merlinie - już jest cisza nocna? - Nie bardzo mógł w to uwierzyć. Faktycznie, trochę czasu spędzili na rozmowie, potem zaczęli czytać te ćwiczenia, ale to mogło być dwie, najwyżej trzy godziny a nie sześć. _Kiedy minęło aż tyle godzin?_

\- Zanurzyłeś się bardzo głęboko w sobie. - Stwierdził przyjaciel z pobłażliwym i trochę dumnym uśmieszkiem. - Nie chciałem cię wyrywać z medytacji, więc poprosiłem Zgredka o kolację i czekałem, aż sam z niej wyjdziesz.

Draco zamrugał, to było kompletne szaleństwo. Nie mógł zamknąć oczu na dłużej niż mgnienie oka. Wiedziałby o tym. To musi być żart. Harry chciał z niego zakpić. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Nie kombinuj Draco, sam rzuciłeś Tempus, tego nie mógłbym sfałszować.

\- Jeśli koś mógłby to zrobić, to właśnie ty. - To zapewnienie wcale Śkizgona nie uspokoiło.

\- Mówię prawdę. - Westchnął Harry. - Nie wymyśliłbym czegoś takiego. Naprawdę udało ci się kompletnie wyciszyć umysł i zanurzyć w nim. Wtedy czas się zatrzymuje, dlatego nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile go upłynęło. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Jestem naprawdę z ciebie dumny. Snape może sobie gadać co chce, ale jeżeli ci nie wychodziło, to tylko z jego winy.

Podszedł, przykucając przed Draco i ujął jego dłonie.  
\- Masz prawdziwy talent, przyjacielu. Myślę, że pójdzie ci to o wiele lepiej niż przewidywaliśmy. Musisz tylko nauczyć się to kontrolować i nie wpadać w tak głęboki trans.

\- Naprawdę? - W oczach blondyna rozpaliła się już nie iskierka, a wielki pożar radosnej nadziei.

\- Naprawdę. - Padła stanowcza, poważna odpowiedź. - Ale na dzisiaj już wystarczy. - Przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - Pewno nie masz teraz ochoty na kolację?

Draco zastanowił się. Rzeczywiście czuł się dziwnie lekki, wręcz "uduchowiony" - pierwszy raz użył takiego słowa do swojego stanu umysłu, ale tym razem idealnie pasowało i absolutnie nie chciał wracać w okowy fizyczności.  
\- Nie, nie mam. - Harry ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową i przyjaciel musiał go zapytać. - To zawsze tak jest?

\- Nie. Tylko na początku. Potem już będzie całkiem inaczej. Aż stanie się całkiem naturalne, codzienne, jak oddychanie, nie będziesz już musiał się tak skupiać, ani wyłączać. - Wstał i pociągnął go za rękę, także zmuszając do wstania a potem najpierw podniósł księgi podając je przyjacielowi, a potem zgarnął swoje pergaminy i skierował ich w stronę drzwi.

\- Jest już naprawdę późno Draco, mam nadzieję, że nas nie złapią. I nie próbuj dzisiaj już więcej ćwiczyć, tylko normalnie się połóż spać. Może i czujesz się teraz lekki jak piórko, ale musisz wypocząć. Powtórzymy to jutro, a na następnej lekcji Snape się zadławi, jak to zobaczy.

\- O, tak. - Draco rozmarzył się, co prawda po dzisiejszych doświadczeniach przestał już widzieć jakikolwiek sens w naukach profesora, skoro przy Harrym wszystko szlo mu tak łatwo i prosto, ale jeżeli tylko dla zobaczenia, jak Snape'owi szczęka opada na jego postępy - będzie warto się z nim pomęczyć.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rozdział 42. Smutki i radości  
**

Każdy czasami miewa złe dni... i noce.  
Nawet Czarny Pan - a ten Pan akurat, czyli Lord Voldemort, miał tym razem ku temu wiele powodów.

 _Po pierwsze:_ jego ukochany Harry Potter ograniczył spotkania z nim tylko do weekendów, _co nie byłoby nawet takie złe, ponieważ_ zamiast jak do tej pory kombinować i wymyślać, mieli umówione i quasi oficjalne miejsce i czas, ale...

 _...Po drugie:_ nie wiedzieć czemu Harry wymyślił sobie, żeby spędzali je na nauce, _co nie byłoby nawet takie złe, ponieważ_ lubił dzielić się z nim swoją wiedzą, cieszył go entuzjazm chłopaka i jego otwarty umysł, ale...

 _...Po trzecie:_ niestety aby dojść do tego, co chłopaka naprawdę interesowało musieli przebrnąć przez tematy, które go nie tyle nie interesowały, co raczej szczerze ich nie znosił...

Dlatego zamiast miłego spędzania czasu z ukochanym na radosnych i produktywnych rozmowach i oczywiście zakończonego jeszcze bardziej radosnymi wspólnymi nocami - ostatnio miał za sobą tylko żmudne użeranie się z opornym uczniem, zakończone czasem mniej a częściej bardziej burzliwie i aby uniknąć prawdziwej kłótni szybkie odwroty do swojego Zamku...

 _Pustego Zamku..._

 _I pustego łoża..._

 _...I niestety w najbliższym czasie nie zanosiło się na zmiany._

Tak, Lord Voldemort _zdecydowanie_ nie był w dobrym humorze, a ponieważ nie miał przy sobie Harry'ego Pottera, który by zajął jego głowę i ręce, to siedział, myślał i robił się coraz bardziej ponury i coraz bardziej niezadowolony ze swojego życia.

Jak to kiedyś powiedział mu Złoty Chłopiec: _Czarny Pan powinien palić, grabić i mordować.._. czy coś w tym stylu... Na pewno tylko _"coś w tym stylu"_ , bo ilekroć pozwolił się ponieść chwili i faktycznie wyżyć, to chłopak nawet jeśli nie mówił nic wprost to patrzył na niego z tak rozczarowaną miną, że bez zbędnych pytań sam natychmiast się kajał i zarządzał Śmierciożercom ograniczanie przemocy do niezbędnych sytuacji, kiedy przeciwnicy ich sprowokują i w obronie własnej.

Tyle że Aurorzy, a już zwłaszcza Zakon Dumbledore'a nie mieli takiego "Złotego Sumienia" i jechali po nich jak chcieli, bez hamulców...

Jednak gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery - to z tego akurat miał powody by się cieszyć: _Prorok_ od jakiegoś czasu nie pisywał już o brutalnych atakach Śmierciożerców, ale o brutalnych Aurorach... Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby doszło do tego, że wystraszeni czarodzieje zwrócą się do niego o obronę przed oficjalną władzą.

Mógłby się z tego cieszyć, mógłby nawet podzielić się tym żartem z Harrym...

 _...gdyby tylko chłopak tu był - przy nim..._

Ale nie było go, udał się do szkoły od razu po ich pożegnaniu, nie dając mu szansy na powrót i właściwe zajęcie się nim. Co gorsza, jak mu skwapliwie donoszono - _pomimo ich wielokrotnych rozmów i obietnic -_ spędzał dnie i wieczory, a także w dużej części noce z tym _Cholernym Młodym Malfoyem._ Aż się gotował na samą myśl o tym wystrojonym fircyku. _  
_

To go naprawdę bolało - każda taka plotka i pogłoska były jak nóż wbity w jego mroczne serce.

 _Gdyby tylko mógł przymocować Harry'emu do czoła znak, że jest jego, chociaż... Złoty Chłopiec miał już na czole jego znak... Ale bynajmniej nie o taki mu chodziło... O Nie!_

Miał na myśli tablicę:  
 _"W_ _łasność Lorda Voldemorta - dotknięcie grozi śmiercią!"_

Wtedy miałby prawo zająć się takim delikwentem, a Harry nie mógłby protestować. _Głupcy którzy odważyliby się spróbować, zrobiliby to na własne ryzyko!_

Coraz trudniej było mu znosić te tajemnice i zachowywać spokój, pomimo wszelkich zapewnień kochanka.

Zwłaszcza kiedy takich zapewnień nie było...  
 _Kiedy Harry'ego nie było._

Nie miał pojęcia jak wytrzyma te najbliższe miesiące do końca roku szkolnego, a potem jeszcze kolejne dwa lata...

Zaciskał dłonie w pięści, wbijając głęboko paznokcie, krew skapywała z jego palców, ale nawet tego nie zauważał. Nie ma mowy, żeby dał radę tyle czekać.

 _Dlaczego więc nie poddać się od razu i nie załatwić tego bezczelnego blond szczeniaka?_

 _O, Salazarze, daj mi siłę!_

* * *

Czas płynie szybko, kiedy się dobrze bawisz, a przynajmniej gdy masz jakieś zajęcie wymagające uwagi.

Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy pracowali bardzo ciężko przez cały tydzień i kiedy wmaszerowali kolejnej soboty do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów obaj byli zadowoleni i pewni siebie - a przede wszystkim swojej świeżo nabytej wiedzy i umiejętności.

Harry nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zadziwi swojego ukochanego doskonałym przygotowaniem. Po krótkim powitaniu ze Snapem od razu skierował się do kominka i znalazł się w swoim domu - _pustym domu._

Nie było tam ani śladu życia, dopiero po chwili pojawił się w salonie uśmiechnięty skrzat.  
\- Pan Potter, sir. Zgrzytek bardzo się cieszy, że Pan jest w domu.

Elegancko ubrane, zadowolone stworzenie stanowiłoby dobrą wizytówkę domu, tyle że nie było żadnego czarodzieja, na którym mógłby zrobić wrażenie.  
\- Czy nie pojawił się jeszcze mój gość? - Zapytał, doskonale przewidując odpowiedź, ale zawsze nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

\- Nie, nie było nikogo. - Uśmiech skrzata nie mógłby być szerszy i bardziej radosny. Nie podobały mu się wizyty Czarnego Pana w Potter House i wcale nie próbował tego ukrywać.

Harry z trudem zwalczył ochotę, by go za to nie trzepnąć. Zamiast tego zachował się jednak, jak Pan Domu powinien.  
\- Czy w domu wszystko w porządku, Zgrzytku? Jest coś, czym powinienem się zająć?

Kłaniając się i zacierając łapki, dumny z siebie skrzat zapewnił, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku i nie ma potrzeby, by jego Pan się czymkolwiek przejmował.

Chłopak powstrzymał się przed pogładzeniem stworzenia po głowie. Mimo że wyglądał i czasami zachowywał się dziecinnie Zgrzytek był dorosłym skrzatem i tak powinien go traktować.

 _No dobra, nie ma co odkładać._ Zrzucił wierzchnią szatę i przełożył różdżkę do kieszeni koszuli. Nie miał zamiaru udawać się już nigdzie poza domem: swoim i swojego ukochanego.  
\- Na razie wychodzę. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. - Oznajmił z westchnieniem.

J _uż czas by zajął się tym najbardziej dumnym, delikatnym i przewrażliwionym czarodziejem, jakiego znał, zanim drobna uraza zmieni się w naprawdę poważny problem._

* * *

Starczył jeden ruch i Harry znalazł się w sypialni Czarnego Pana. Dokładnie jak się tego spodziewał, jego ukochany siedział przy swoim stole z mocno zaciśniętymi na jakiś papierach rękami i nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy się pojawił.

Wyraźnie był na niego obrażony i oczywiście _musiał_ to zademonstrować. Harry przewrócił oczami, ale zamiast odpłacić mu taką samą monetą, zaczął od radosnego:  
\- Witaj, kochany. Bardzo jesteś zajęty? – W odpowiedzi otrzymał zawzięte, ponure spojrzenie spode łba i:

\- Jakże się cieszę, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas. – Tylko, że głos mężczyzny wcale nie brzmiał jak ucieszony, jedynie sarkastyczny i czego zapewne nie chciał – _zraniony_. – Czyżby pan Malfoy miał na dzisiaj inne plany?

 _I to wszystko wyjaśnia._

Podszedł do czarnoksiężnika ze słodkim uśmiechem i bez wahania wpakował mu się bokiem na kolana, obejmując w pasie i patrząc głęboko w oczy.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby żebyśmy marnowali czas na wałkowaniu numerologii. Po co masz się męczyć nad tłumaczeniem mi tego cholerstwa, kiedy ktoś inny już to zrobił? – Poczekał, aż sens dojdzie do jego zazdrosnego kochanka i wtedy króciutko go pocałował. – Możemy spędzić czas bez zbędnych nerwów.

Voldemort nie przestał podejrzliwie mrużyć oczu, ale wreszcie uniósł ramiona obejmując chłopaka i przyciągając do siebie w zaborczym uścisku. Pocałował go ostro, wręcz brutalnie, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko – też za nim tęsknił.  
– Nienawidzę, kiedy spędzasz czas z innymi: zwłaszcza z tym gnojkiem. – Wreszcie pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie twarzy i prawie uśmiech.

Harry na to szeroko się uśmiechnął:  
\- Zapewniam cię, że nie były to miłe chwile, tylko żmudna i nudna praca. – Odsunął się puszczając go i unosząc tryumfalnie lewą rękę z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym. – Ale za to wreszcie wiem, o co w tym chodzi i sam zrobiłem wszystkie wyliczenia. Jeżeli uznasz, że są prawidłowe, możemy już dzisiaj rzucić zaklęcie.

Uścisnął go ponownie: mocno, najmocniej, promieniejąc entuzjazmem, który okazał się bardzo zaraźliwy.

\- No to pokaż mi te swoje wszystkie wyliczenia. – Voldemort przesunął się, pozwalając Harry'emu sięgnąć do kieszeni po pergamin, ale nie puszczając ze swoich kolan. Chłopak bez protestów przekręcił się opierając o niego plecami i rozłożył zwój na blacie a czarnoksiężnik nad jego ramieniem zerknął na niego.

Rzeczywiście zapisy wyglądały na prawidłowe, ale ponieważ sam już wcześniej je przygotował i wiedział jak powinny wyglądać miał jedną wątpliwość.  
– To nie jest wzór na dotarcie do twojego salonu.

\- Nie. – Odparł Harry, marszcząc zabawnie nos i unosząc porozumiewawczo brew. – To jest skrót prosto do mojej sypialni, gdybyśmy się kiedyś musieli spieszyć…

Jedyną prawidłową odpowiedzią na coś takiego mogło być tylko odwrócenie go z powrotem do siebie i kolejny, jeszcze bardziej zaborczy pocałunek.

Kiedy Harry wreszcie mógł oddychać, próbował wziąć się w garść i zmienić rozmarzoną minę na poważną. Wziął głęboki wdech, koncentrując się by zakończyć tę sprawę i już bez wyrzutów sumienia poświęcić całą uwagę ukochanemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Potrząsnął głową,  
\- Skoro wszystko jest jak trzeba, to teraz tylko muszę wstawić to do zaklęcia i mogę je rzucić na świstoklik, tak?

\- Jeżeli masz już przygotowany obiekt, to tak. – Do tej pory chłopak jeszcze nic nie wybrał, zostawiając to na ostatnią chwilę. Teraz pokiwał dumnie głową.

\- Mam. - I wyciągnął zza pazuchy cienki łańcuszek z małą rubinową kroplą. Voldemort czuł od niej całą masę ochronnych zaklęć. Trochę zdziwił go jednak akurat taki wybór.

\- Myślałem, że jeżeli już użyjesz kamienia, to raczej szmaragdu... Skąd taki pomysł?

\- Kiedy go zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem o tobie, a ma na sobie tyle zaklęć, że nikt nie wychwyci, że jest także świstoklikiem, tak samo jak ten. – Tu pogładził swój pierścień.

Mężczyzna tylko patrzył na niego, zachwycony i zawstydzony. _Co jeszcze Harry musi zrobić, żeby wreszcie przestał w niego wątpić?_

Chłopak nie pozwolił mu się rozklejać, od razu przechodząc do sedna, niecierpliwie stukając palcami obu rąk po biurku.  
\- To gdzie masz tekst zaklęcia? Wstawię co trzeba i ruszamy z tym koksem.

Nie chcąc rozstać się z nim, nawet o milimetr i na milisekundę, Voldemort machnął ręką przywołując z szafy odpowiednią księgę, która sama się otworzyła na wskazanej stronie i przysunął do Harry'ego pusty pergamin i pióro.

Chłopak też nie miał zamiaru zmieniać miejsca ściągając kolejny fotel i tylko usadowił się wygodniej zanim zaczął przepisywać treść zaklęcia, uzupełniając ją swoimi wyliczeniami.

* * *

Czekając aż Harry skończy, Voldemort zabijał czas, przesuwając rękami po jego bokach, ocierając się i dmuchając we włosy, na co Harry tylko lekko się poruszał, czasem gdy zbytnio mu przeszkadzał ze zniecierpliwieniem odpychając jego dłonie, czy uciekając głową w bok.

Wreszcie zakończył i uniósł gotowy dokument unosząc go przed swoim ramieniem, żeby zaglądający ponad nim czarnoksiężnik mógł go sprawdzić. Voldemort lewą ręką unieruchomił go na swoich kolanach a prawą ujął krawędź pergaminu i uważnie przeczytał - _lepiej nie zrobić żadnego błędu w takim zaklęciu, żeby nie wylądować w jakiejś dziurze w czwartym wymiarze._

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego końcówkę, domyślając się intencji chłopaka, _ale zawsze lepiej mieć pewność, że ten wie, co robi:_  
\- A to tutaj? – Wskazał palcem podejrzany fragment.

Harry rzucił szybko okiem i wyjaśnił prostując dumnie ramiona.  
\- Ponieważ dom jest pod Fideliusem, to wstawiłem blokadę, żeby nie mógł z niego korzystać nikt, kto nie zna tajemnicy: nawet gdyby dotykał mnie i świstoklika to nie zdoła się podczepić i nigdzie się nie ruszy. I nie wystarczy tylko go dotknąć, żeby przypadkiem się nie uruchomił, do aktywacji trzeba powiedzieć lub pomyśleć: dom.

Voldemort z aprobatą skinął głową wypuszczając z rąk dokument ale nie próbującego opuścić jego kolana chłopaka.  
\- Idealne. Możesz go użyć dokładnie tak jak jest.

\- Tylko daj mi wstać, nie mogę rzucać zaklęcia, kiedy mnie rozpraszasz.

\- Rozpraszam? – Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się chytrze: chciał usłyszeć to potwierdzenie.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale obrócił się, obejmując ramieniem jego kark i posłusznie wyszeptał niemal dotykając jego ust.  
\- Tęsknię za Tobą jak cholera i nie jestem w stanie myśleć o zaklęciu, kiedy jesteś tak blisko. – Zakończył pocałunkiem i napuszony jak paw, wielce zadowolony z siebie mężczyzna wreszcie pozwolił mu wstać.

Dla pewności chłopak okrążył biurko, uważnie przeczytał zaklęcie, wymawiając głośno mogące mu sprawić problemy słowa i będąc już pewny, że da radę wyjął z kieszeni koszuli na piersi różdżkę kierując ją na starannie ułożony obok pergaminu klejnot, po czym kręcąc nią małe kółka wyrecytował płynnie przygotowany tekst.

Na koniec zatrzymał ją wycelowaną w sam środek i wystrzelony z niej błękitny płomień spowił kamień mgiełką, powoli wsiąkającą do środka. Dopiero gdy całkiem znikła opuścił różdżkę, wpatrując się z przechyloną głową w swoje dzieło.

Voldemort przez chwilę pozwolił mu na to, ale szybko stracił cierpliwość i odchrząknął, a potem nieco złośliwie zapytał.  
\- Masz zamiar to tak podziwiać, czy może raczej go użyjemy?

Chłopak uniósł rozświetlone, zachwycone spojrzenie, upewniając się.  
\- Ale wszystko jest dobrze? Wyglądało tak jak powinno?

\- Jestem pewien, że jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno i chcę z niego razem z Tobą skorzystać. - Wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego podnosząc po drodze kamień i położył go na dłoni chłopaka, pocałował go lekko w czoło dla otuchy i przesunął się, obejmując chłopaka od tyłu i kładąc swoją dłoń na jego, zaplatając razem ich palce i zamykając klejnot pomiędzy nimi.

Harry przymknął oczy, w objęciach kochanka zawsze czuł się pewnie i bezpiecznie, nie potrzebował niczego więcej i nikogo innego.

\- Dom. - Szepnął i porwała ich magia, wyrzucając w nowym miejscu. Czuł mocny uścisk mężczyzny, _czyli dotarli obaj cało i bezpiecznie, to już dobrze, a teraz..._ wziął oddech i otworzył oczy.  
 **\- Yesssss.** \- Byli w sypialni jego domu.

 **\- Ooo, tak. Jesteś mistrzem. Gratuluję, mój ukochany.** \- Voldemort rozluźnił uścisk i Harry przekręcił się w jego ramionach zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

\- Prawda? - Radośnie westchnął. - Dziękuję. - I wreszcie pozwolił sobie na całkowite rozluźnienie. Mogą świętować.

* * *

Wesoły nastrój i nieskrywany złośliwy uśmieszek zarówno Draco, jak i Harry'ego ucieszyły Severusa. Oznaczało to bowiem, że tym razem chłopak Malfoyów jest przygotowany i będą się mogli zająć właściwą legilimencją a nie najmozolniejszymi i najtrudniejszymi do przekazania ćwiczeniami wstępnymi.

Pogratulował sobie w myślach genialnego pomysłu, by tydzień wcześniej wymęczyć i wystraszyć Draco - tak jak się spodziewał urodzony Zbawca i Obrońca Uciśnionych, znany też jako: Harry Potter nie potrafił patrzeć na cierpiącego przyjaciela i odmówić mu pomocy.

Dzięki temu odwalił za niego czarną robotę a Severus może zająć się tym, co lubił i w swoim czasie odebrać stosowne gratulacje.

Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru dzielić się tymi przemyśleniami z żadnym z chłopaków. Pożegnał się sucho z Harrym i z ponurą miną polecił Draco zająć miejsce na fotelu, z satysfakcją zauważając, że ten od razu usiadł po turecku - to go upewniło, że ćwiczyli zgodnie z instrukcjami z podręcznika - i wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając:  
\- Legilimens!

Wszedł do umysłu Draco, od razu dostrzegając jego reakcję. Myśli chłopaka zawirowały: nie tylko wyczuł jego wejście, ale nawet próbował na nie odpowiedzieć. Teraz p _otrzebował tylko trochę wskazówek i mnóstwa ćwiczeń._

 _To będzie kaszka z mleczkiem._

* * *

Odczucia Draco po drugiej lekcji z Mistrzem Legilimencji były zupełnie inne niż po tej pierwszej: jak piekło i niebo. Tym razem profesor zamiast wrzeszczeć i brutalnie atakować podawał mu konkretne wskazówki i spokojnie korygował błędy.

Chłopak zaczynał podejrzewać, _z 99,99 % pewności,_ że tydzień wcześniej specjalnie się tak zachowywał, żeby go zachęcić do samodzielnych ćwiczeń. Udało mu się.

Ale to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Draco miał za sobą pracowite parę godzin i kilka całkiem udanych akcji.

Chciałby podzielić się tym sukcesem ze swoim przyjacielem. Kiedy Snape stwierdził, że na dziś już wystarczy i może sobie pójść, kolejny raz spojrzał tęsknie na jego kominek. _Harry nie wracał._

Profesor odparł na jego niezadane pytanie, ale nie powiedział tego, co chłopak chciałby usłyszeć.

\- Nie ma na co czekać, panie Malfoy. Pan Potter ma pozwolenie na prowadzenie prywatnych ćwiczeń poza szkołą przez cały weekend. Jak długo zależy tylko od niego, możliwe, że zjawi się z powrotem dopiero w poniedziałek rano.

 _Ćwiczenia?!_ Draco prychnął. _Więc tak to się teraz nazywa._ Tyle że poza prychaniem nic nie mógł zrobić.

 _Złoty Chłopiec był ze swoim ukochanym Czarnym Panem. Nie miał powodu, by się nim przejmować, nie miał powodu by poświęcać mu choćby jedną myśl._


	43. Chapter 43

**Rozdział 43. Wzloty i upadki, albo też: Głupota nie zna granic.  
**

Przed świtem Voldemorta obudziło pulsowanie znaku. Wstał i wysunął się z uścisku Harry'ego, próbując go nie obudzić, jednak nieskutecznie. Chłopak uniósł się opierając o wezgłowie łoża i obserwował jak kochanek stojąc przy oknie odbiera komunikat nadawany mu przez Lucjusza.

Czarodziej dowodzący wysłanej przez niego na północne granice Brytanii ekipie Śmierciożerców raportował zakończenie nocnej misji. I to zakończenie z sukcesem.

Samotny, zapomniany przez świat czarodziej, którego bibliotekę mieli zbadać, faktycznie był właścicielem poszukiwanej przez niego księgi o najpotężniejszych jasnych barierach i osłonach.

Na szczęście staruszek chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki skarb posiadał, bo nie było tam żadnych zabezpieczeń, więc spokojnie i bez zamieszania ją sobie wzięli. Potem wystarczyło rzucenie na niego przez Malfoya dyskretnego zaklęcia zapomnienia i nawet nie wiedział, co wcześniej miał i jak to stracił.

\- **Yes, Yes, Yes!** \- Czarny Pan zasyczał, zapominając o tym, że próbował nie obudzić kochanka, chociaż odwróciwszy się od okna stwierdził, że na to i tak było już za późno. - Udało im się! - Potwierdził oczywisty dla Harry'ego obserwującego jego zachowanie, wynik akcji i ruszył ku niemu drapieżnie warcząc.

Harry nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie się udało. Wiedział, że Voldemort szukał potrzebnej mu księgi czarów, nigdy nie pytał, jakiej i po co. Najwyraźniej właśnie ją znalazł.

Ciesząc się jego radością, tylko pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, na ten emocjonalny wybuch. Aż się prosiło, by rzucić komentarz, że nawet ślepej kurze trafi się ziarno, jednak tym razem odpuścił sobie złośliwość.

Czarny Pan sam dobrze wiedział, jak kompetentni inaczej są jego słudzy. To dlatego tak krótko ich trzymał, dyktował każdy, najdrobniejszy ruch i nie zezwalał na żadne indywidualne akcje.

Z rozświetlonymi, wręcz iskrzącymi jak szlachetne klejnoty oczami, radośnie krzycząc, poderwał go z łoża, chwycił w ramiona i okręcił a potem wycisnąwszy na jego ustach gorący, triumfalny całus, wypuścił z rąk, postawił na podłogę i aportował się do Mrocznego Zamku, by tam czekać na swój najnowszy skarb i jak najszybciej się z nim zapoznać i zaplanować jego wykorzystanie.

 _Jeżeli rzeczywiście to_ Ta Księga, _zarówno Ministerstwo jak Hogwart staną przed nim otworem. Co nie znaczy, że zbadanie sposobu utworzenia i odkrycie jak przełamać osłony będzie łatwe i proste. Jednak nigdy dotąd sukces nie był tak blisko._

Harry był tym trochę rozczarowany, liczył na wspólne świętowanie - _skoro już byli w jego sypialni,_ ale rozumiał niecierpliwość kochanka. Bycie Czarnym Panem zobowiązywało: miał przejąć świat i uczynić. go swoim a jako jego partner Harry powinien go wspierać i okazywać wyrozumiałość.

Z westchnieniem wrócił do pustego łoża i otuliwszy się wciąż ciepłą i pachnącą ich ciałami kołdrą szybko ponownie zapadł w sen.

* * *

Posiadanie własnego domu niewątpliwie było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła spotkać Harry'ego Pottera. Pierwsze miejsce, _jedyne miejsce_ jakie do niego należało, gdzie był najważniejszy i to on sam decydował, jak jego dom ma wyglądać i sam wybierał, co i kiedy chce robić.

Dzięki niemu, czuł się też bardziej dorosłym i równoprawnym partnerem swojego Czarnego Pana. Nie był już małolatem, który o ile nie chciał spotykać się z nim w domu kochanka, to mógł mu jedynie zaproponować mało atrakcyjne chowanie się po kątach w szkolnym internacie, albo jeszcze gorzej: w mieszkaniu ciotki - mugolki.

Ale najważniejszym dla niego, poza możliwością nieograniczanych przez nikogo, oprócz nich samych spotkań z Czarnym Panem, było to, że tutaj nie musiał się do nikogo dostosowywać i spieszyć. To on decydował, o której ma wstać i dopiero kiedy był gotowy i sobie tego życzył, zarządzał podanie posiłków.

Tego poranka niestety, nie miał komu tym zaimponować.

Voldemort dostał swoją księgę i teraz nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło. Zapewne tak będzie przez najbliższe dni, może tygodnie, zanim Czarny Pan zrozumie, że siedzenie po nocach i zapominanie o reszcie świata wcale nie sprzyja efektywności i wróci do normalnego życia.

Harry postanowił wykorzystać niespodziewany i nieplanowany wolny czas na odrabianie lekcji. Ostatnio tak się zaangażował we wspólną naukę z Draco, że zaniedbał ich szkolne przedmioty. Teraz mógł to nadrobić, w ciszy i spokoju, nie rozpraszany przez głośnych i rozrywkowych mieszkańców Wieży Gryffindoru.

Najpierw jednak poszedł do łazienki i przebrał się, a raczej ubrał, bo po nocy nie miał na sobie nic, w domowe dżinsy i koszulkę. Narzuciwszy jeszcze na wierzch szatę nucąc pod nosem wesołą melodyjkę wyszedł z kubkiem kawy na taras. Co prawda dzięki Fideliusowi nikt go nie zobaczy, jednak i tak czułby się dziwacznie wychodząc na zewnątrz w zimę, okryty tylko zaklęciem rozgrzewającym.

Jak zwykle w niedzielę jego mugolscy sąsiedzi nie mieli powodu, by się spieszyć i cichą ulicę wciąż pokrywał lśniący, nietknięty, śnieżny dywan. Po kilku minutach usłyszał radosne poszczekiwanie i śmiech a przed jego domem pojawił się mały mugolski chłopiec z szalejącym szczeniakiem.

Za nim obserwując uważnie bawiącą się pociechę, szli jego rodzice.

Harry mocniej zacisnął dłonie wokół kubka, czując ostre ukłucie w sercu. Nie żeby zazdrościł temu dzieciakowi jego życia, ale kiedy patrzył na szczęśliwe rodziny bolało, że on nigdy takiej nie miał...

Co prawda teraz był naprawdę zadowolony ze swojego życia, kochał i był kochany, jednak są rzeczy, których nigdy nie nadrobi, szansy, których nie odzyska.

Stał sztywno, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od hałaśliwej, radosnej zabawy śnieżkami mugolskiej rodziny, stał dalej, kiedy zniknęli wracając do domu, a na ulicy zaczęli się pojawiać coraz liczniejsi przechodnie.

Wreszcie, gdy kolejny raz podniósł do ust kubek z kawą i okazał się on pusty, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że machinalnie nie myśląc o tym wypił wszystko. Otrząsnął się z otępienia i wrócił do salonu, by zjeść śniadanie, dzięki skrzatowi wciąż gorące, mimo że czekało na niego ponad pół godziny.

Zdjął szatę i odłożył na krzesło obok, nakładając sobie jajecznicę z bekonem i nalewając kolejny kubek kawy. W trakcie jedzenia zastanawiał się, od czego powinien zacząć naukę.

Zdecydował, że najlepiej od początku, czyli od pierwszej poniedziałkowej lekcji: Eliksirów. Co prawda Snape nadal prezentował całemu światu jak bardzo go nienawidzi, jednak Harry widział ten sekretny błysk zadowolenia w jego oczach, kiedy był naprawdę dobrze przygotowany do jego zajęć.

Zresztą te wolne weekendy, które spędzał z Voldemortem według wiedzy wszystkich, _poza dyrektorem_ poświęcał właśnie nauce Eliksirów. Powinien zatem zaprezentować jakieś postępy.

Ponieważ jednak nie miał wcześniej takich planów do rozpoczęcia pracy potrzebował jeszcze kilku dodatkowych składników. Jego domowa pracownia była dobrze zaopatrzona, ale niektóre substancje powinny być świeże i nie mogły być przetrzymywane w składziku. Kupowano je dopiero i jedynie, wtedy gdy były potrzebne.

Mógł wysłać po nie Zgrzytka, jednak zapragnął wyjść z domu i znaleźć się wśród ludzi, wśród czarodziejów, dlatego zignorował błagalne mamrotanie skrzata, ubrał się w zimowy płaszcz z kapturem i z woreczkiem galeonów ruszył na Pokątną. Nie chciał korzystać z kominka i miał ochotę na spacer zatem wyruszył piechotą.

W przeciwieństwie do mugoli czarodzieje nie świętowali niedzieli lenistwem. Ulica Pokątna powitała go gwarem i zadowolony z pomysłu samodzielnych zakupów, Harry wmieszał się w tłum, sunący między sklepikami i barami.

Miał konkretne rzeczy do kupienia, ale pozwolił sobie na swobodny spacer, oglądanie witryn i dyskretne przyglądanie się kupującym. Przeważnie były to całe rodziny, rodzice nie muszący iść do pracy korzystając z okazji wybierali się na wspólne zakupy z dziećmi.

Wszyscy byli weseli, uśmiechnięci, aż miło popatrzeć. Niewielu było samotników i chłopak nie ich chciał obserwować. Pragnął ogrzać się przy cudzym szczęściu rodzinnym, zapomnieć na kilka chwil, że jest tu samotnie.

To dlatego nie zauważył, że i on sam także jest obserwowany.

* * *

Śmierciożercy dumni ze swojego sukcesu i podbudowani pochwałą samego Lorda Voldemorta już od samego rana zaczęli świętowanie, najpierw w domu Branwella, jedynego w grupie kawalera, a kiedy już osuszyli jego zapasy ognistej ruszyli do miasta. Żeby nie zakończyć zbyt szybko, co jakiś czas rzucali zaklęcia trzeźwiące i zmieniali lokal.

I właśnie podczas takiego przejścia Branwell zwrócił uwagę na uśmiechniętego radośnie chłopaka obserwującego przechodniów. Jego usta automatycznie ułożyły się w taki sam radosny uśmiech i odwrócił od niego wzrok, ale zaraz coś go tknęło i spojrzał ponownie.

Nie pomylił się. To był Harry Potter, ale jak, dlaczego? Chłopak powinien być teraz w Hogwarcie chroniony przez jego osłony i zaklęcia dyrektora szkoły. Nie żeby to go martwiło.

Branwell zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważnie upewnił się: to był Potter, sam. Krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie dookoła potwierdziło, że nikt go nie pilnował.

Niesiony falą świeżego sukcesu i pomimo zaklęć trzeźwiących, wielokrotnie powtarzanych i dlatego już nie do końca skutecznych, trochę pod wpływem alkoholu postanowił dodatkowo zapunktować u szefa dostarczając mu Złotego Chłopca.

Nie podzielił się tym pomysłem z kolegami, pragnąc chwały i pochwały tylko dla siebie i pozwolił im wyprzedzić go i zniknąć w drzwiach kolejnego pubu. Wtedy przesunął się w głąb chodnika i idąc pod ścianami niezauważony dotarł na wysokość powoli spacerującego chłopaka.

Podkradł się za jego plecy i objął ramieniem, drugą ręką zasłaniając usta. Potter nie był jednak potulną owieczką i zamiast pozwolić mu się porwać, zareagował szarpaniem się i wyrywaniem, a potem gdy mimo protestów nadal go trzymał, gryząc go w rękę, by uwolnić usta i krzyczeć głośno o pomoc.

Branwell powinien wcześniej przygotować się do aportacji, jednak nie spodziewał się oporu i w jego konsekwencji zwracającego na nich uwagę zamieszania. Zaczął przez to panikować i nie potrafił się odpowiednio skupić.

Dopiero, gdy mu wysyczał do ucha:  
\- Wrzaski nic nie dadzą, bachorze. Czarny Pan na ciebie czeka. - Potter zastygł na chwilę i skorzystawszy z tego czarodziej wreszcie przeniósł ich obu. Najpierw do swego domu, gdzie obserwowany przez mrużącego oczy i ocierającego krew z ust chłopaka, dotknął Mrocznego Znaku, prosząc o pozwolenie na aportację do Zamku.

Nie podał powodu, z zadowoleniem myśląc już o reakcji swojego pana na tę niespodziankę i ciesząc się na poczet przyszłych nagród, jakie na pewno otrzyma.

* * *

Czarny Pan zagłębiony w pośpiesznej i chaotycznej lekturze swojej nowej własności, czyli: _„Kompendium zaklęć niezbędnych do przetrwania wśród wrogów". (Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę ma u siebie tę, wypatrzona u Harry'ego księgę)_ pragnął tylko, by jak najszybciej znaleźć i rozpracować potrzebne mu zaklęcia.

Dlatego nie był zadowolony z niespodziewanego zgłoszenia się Śmierciożercy z prośbą o spotkanie.

 _Jednak jego ludzie wiedzieli, że nie powinni mu zawracać głowy i nieproszeni zjawiać się w Zamku. To musiało być coś ważnego._

Zamknął księgę i aportował się do sali tronowej. Tam dotknął znaku wzywając swego sługę.

Zasiadł na tronie, gdy powietrze przed nim zamigotało i pojawił się jego Śmierciożeca, jeden z tych, którzy byli na wczorajszej misji: Branwell - przypomniał sobie jego nazwisko, szczycił się tym, że zna wszystkich swoich sługusów.

Od razu też zauważył, że Branwell nie był sam, obok niego pojawił się, wyraźnie wkurzony, z płonącym wzrokiem i pocierający krwawiącą wargę: _jego Harry._

Zaskoczony i rozproszony jego obecnością, czarnoksiężnik zareagował nietypowo dla siebie.  
\- Co jest, kurwa?! - Zaklął, wbrew emocjonalnej treści suchym, lodowatym głosem. Harry jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy, a na jego twarzy obok zdenerwowania pojawiło się zastanowienie.

Branwell, przejęty swoimi planami i marzeniami, chyba nie zauważył ani jego słów ani tonu, bo odparł entuzjastycznie, wypuszczając z żelaznego uścisku ramię Pottera, by stanąć przed Czarnym Panem.

\- Złapałem Pottera, mój Panie. - Stwierdził oczywistość. - Chodził sam po Londynie, bez żadnej ochrony. Ja go złapałem. - Podkreślił, chociaż patrząc prosto w twarz Voldemorta zaczynał się już orientować, że jego sukces raczej chyba nie zostanie doceniony.

Czarnoksiężnik wstał, płynnie i bezszelestnie przysuwając się do niego i Branwell ledwo zwalczył odruch by się nie cofnąć i uciekać. Pochylił tylko głowę, a potem opadł na kolana.

\- Czy nie mówiłem wam, że Potter jest mój i żaden z was nie ma prawa go tknąć. - Usłyszał złowieszczy, zwodniczo spokojny niemal szept i jeszcze niżej opuścił głowę, pochylając się i opierając czoło o posadzkę.

\- Mój Panie... - Próbował się tłumaczyć czarodziej, nie widząc, jak Voldemort zwraca wzrok na stojącego spokojnie za nim Złotego Chłopca, na jego potargane szaty, rozciętą wargę i zaczynające sinieć oko a jego twarz zmienia się w okrutną bladą maskę z płonącymi szkarłatem oczami.

Nie dane mu było nawet naprawdę zacząć wyjaśnień. Czarny Pan kopnął go w twarz, odrzucając od siebie, pod stopy Harry'ego, który zaraz wycofał się o kilka kroków.

Złoty Chłopiec dobrze wiedział co teraz nastąpi, nie próbował jednak interweniować. Gdy jego kochanek był tak rozwścieczony, lepiej było mu nie przeszkadzać.

\- Harry Potter należy do mnie. Nie wolno wam się do niego zbliżać bez mojego rozkazu. - Każde słowo Czarny Pan punktował uderzeniem klątwą tnącą. Teraz dopiero Branwell przypomniał sobie lekcję, jaką Voldemort im zaprezentował, gdy karał Lestrange i jej grupę. I przypomniawszy to sobie zrozumiał, jak nikłą miał nadzieję na przeżycie: _Czarny Pan nie lubił się powtarzać._

* * *

Harry odczekał, aż wściekłe ruchy ręki Voldemorta zmienią się w bardziej metodyczne i wtedy odchrząknął, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że zarządzisz kolejnego porwanie. - Zaczął, Voldemort pokręcił głową i Harry zacmokał. - No tak, samowolka. To może odeślesz tego... - Wskazał ręką na zakrwawionego nieprzytomnego czarodzieja i uniósł wyczekująco brwi.

Voldemort prychnął niezadowolony, że mu przerwano, ale pierwsza wściekłość już mu przeszła i zrobił to. Harry uśmiechnął się kiwając głową i starając się nie patrzeć na szkarłatną kałużę, jaka pozostała po Śmierciożercy, nim z kolejnym prychnięciem czarnoksiężnik także jej nie zniknął.

\- Super. - Kolejny uśmiech i kolejne życzenie. - To może odeślesz mnie teraz w okolice Pokątnej, albo lepiej Nokturnu? Ludzie widzieli, jak się z nim szarpałem, więc będzie dobrze jeżeli wrócę, zanim Aurorzy zaczną poważne poszukiwania. - Mówił pewnie, z przekonaniem.

Czarny Pan zastanowił się i rozjaśnił z radosną nadzieją.  
\- Skoro już cię porwano to może ze mną zostaniesz? Chociaż na kilka dni. - Zapomniał, że miał plany, by siedzieć w papierach, tak bardzo ucieszył się z jego obecności.

Harry pokręcił głową, zagryzając wargę.  
\- Absolutnie nie, już drugie takie porwanie to było zbyt wiele. - Oznajmił bez wahania, nawet nie rozważając tego pomysłu. Czarodziej skrzywił się, zabolało go to stwierdzenie.

Chłopak zauważył to i szybko wyjaśnił swoją myśl.  
\- Wtedy to był jedyny sposób, abym mógł być z Tobą, ale teraz mam swój dom i chciałbym go zatrzymać. Niestety ten głupek mnie zaatakował, kiedy z niego wyszedłem na szybkie zakupy. Dumbledore może przez to uznać, że pozwolenie mi na te weekendy w domu to zły pomysł. Muszę go przekonać, że to tylko nieznaczący incydent, z którego sam się wyratowałem.

Westchnął głęboko, raz i drugi i ciągnął dalej, z niezadowoleniem krzywiąc usta.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że go przekonam. Oczywiście będę się kajał za głupotę samotnego wyjścia i obiecam, że to się nie powtórzy. Nie chciałbym znowu zostać zamknięty w Szkole i to na pewno pod jeszcze czujniejszą opieką nim dotąd. - Skończył smutno.

Voldemort też tego nie chciał, żałował że odesłał Branwella, bo z chęcią jeszcze by mu dołożył. Zamiast tego podszedł do chłopaka.  
\- Masz rację, Harry. Cholera, powinienem lepiej pilnować swoich sług. - Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i z nadzieją. - Na pewno go przekonasz, Dumbledore to naiwniak... I bardzo cię lubi i ufa, że jesteś po jego stronie. - Dodał już bez uśmiechu: nie podobało mu się to, że Harry musiał wciąż pozostawać pod opieką tego szalonego Starca i jeszcze prosić go o cokolwiek.

 _Powinien być z nim, nie potrzebowali nikogo poza sobą nawzajem._

Przyglądał się chłopakowi z troską, przesuwając delikatnie dłonią po jego twarzy i lecząc jego widoczne obrażenia. Dla pewności zatoczył jeszcze kilka kółek przed nim, by zaleczyć wszelkie inne ewentualne siniaki, czy otarcia. Na koniec pocałował go i mocno przytulił, nim aportował ich obu do zaułka na Nokturnie.

Na miejscu Harry z ociąganiem wyplatał się z jego objęć i skierował się do ulicy, przed wyjściem jeszcze obracając się, by posłać mu całusa. Voldemort złapał go zgrabnie i z trzaskiem zniknął.

Nie rzucił jednak zaklęcia aportacji, tylko niewidzialności. Miał zamiar eskortować chłopaka do Pokątnej i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

 _A jeżeli ktokolwiek spróbuje go jeszcze dzisiaj tknąć - zabije._


	44. Chapter 44

**Rozdział 44. Nic się nie stało.**

Naciągnąwszy kaptur głęboko i kryjąc twarz w jego cieniu Harry rozejrzał się na obie strony Nokturnu i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku Pokątnej. Akurat w tej okolicy wielu przechodniów kryło swoją tożsamość, więc jego zachowanie nie zwracało niczyjej uwagi.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce zobaczył _prawie_ dokładnie taki obrazek, jakiego oczekiwał: na środku ulicy stała grupa Aurorów. Prawie, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że będą w towarzystwie Snape'a.

Prześlizgnął się wymijając mniejsze czy większe grupki czarodziejów cicho szepczących między sobą. Co bardziej ciekawscy i odważniejsi zbliżali się, nadstawiając ucha, by wychwycić coś z rozmów prowadzonych przez Aurorówi. Zaginięcie Złotego Chłopca niewątpliwie było atrakcją dnia.

 _Niestety będzie musiał ich rozczarować._ Podszedł równie nonszalancko jak inni gapie i kiedy Kingsley odwrócił się, by go odgonić zdjął kaptur uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy i ulicą Pokątną przeszła fala westchnień i okrzyków. Automatycznie wszystkie grupki jeszcze bardziej się ścisnęły i przysunęły, by być jak najbliżej centrum wydarzeń. Zapadła wyczekująca cisza.

Chłopak czekał na deszcz pytań Aurorów, ale to Mistrz Eliksirów zareagował pierwszy, wrzeszcząc na niego:  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Potter, żeby tak mi uciekać?! Myślisz, że to zabawa? - Mężczyzna złapał go za ramiona i potrząsał, jednocześnie dokładnie lustrując, czy na pewno nic mu się nie stało. - Co to miało być?

 _Czyli udał się na Pokątną w towarzystwie profesora. Całkiem słusznie, przecież powinien teraz być w szkolnym internacie. Jak inaczej mógłby się tam dostać?_

Harry uniósł ręce, wyrywając się spod jego dotyku i cofnąwszy się o krok z zawziętą miną natychmiast, jak przystało na bezczelnego gryfona, odparł mu tak samo głośnym, obrażonym i obraźliwym tonem.

\- Nigdzie nie uciekłem, zagapiłem się w witrynę. To pan poleciał do przodu i nie zauważył, że mnie z nim nie ma… Profesorze. – Ostatnie dodał po stosownej przerwie, żeby nie wyjść na nazbyt grzecznego, kończąc z urażonym. - Nie moja wina, że ktoś mnie napadł.

 _Bardzo dobry początek, całkiem ładnie im to szło. Jakby ćwiczyli od lat... No bo rzeczywiście mieli w tym wieloletnią praktykę.  
_

Snape wziął głęboki wdech z oburzoną miną, szykując się do efektownej tyrady.  
\- Oooo! Jasne, Potter. Ty zawsze...

Jednak chłopak nie dowiedział się, co on zawsze, bo zanim profesor zdążyli się na dobre rozkręcić, wtrącił się Kingsley, stając między nimi i spytał, uważnie mu się przyglądając:  
\- Harry, powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo wszyscy się o ciebie niepokoiliśmy, gdy dostaliśmy raport, że zostałeś porwany z Pokątnej. Powiesz nam, co się stało?

Teraz chłopak zrobił _prawie_ skruszoną minę.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... – Westchnął i wiedząc, że przeprosiny nie zastąpią wyjaśnień spokojnie i rzeczowo kontynuował. – To nie było nic poważnego. Ten czarodziej wcale nie wyglądał na Śmierciożercę, był raczej... - Chwila przerwy, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Ofermą...? – Skrzywił się i machnął ręką, bagatelizując sprawę. – Nawet się nie dowiedziałem, czego ode mnie chciał, bo jak nas aportował do jakiegoś pokoju, to się potknął, upadł i walnął głową w podłogę, tracąc przytomność.

Tu przyszło mu do głowy, że mogą zechcieć sprawdzić jego wspomnienia, by znaleźć tego napastnika i uzupełnił.  
\- Niestety mu się nie przyjrzałem, bo miał naciągnięty kaptur, a jak chciałem do niego podejść to oparłem się dłonią o stół i najwidoczniej leżał tam świstoklik, bo tylko świsnęło i wylądowałem na Nokturnie.

Rozejrzał się po otaczających go czarodziejach, z kolejną żałośliwą minką.  
\- Przepraszam za to zamieszanie, ale naprawdę nic mi się nie stało. Nie chciałem robić kłopotu. – Uśmiechnął się najbardziej jak umiał niewinnie i przepraszająco.

Snape sapnął i z kwaśną miną pokręcił głową, chwytając go za ramię, jakby bał się, że chłopak znowu może mu uciec.  
\- _Ty jesteś_ chodzącym kłopotem, Potter. Dyrektor powinien cię przykuć w Wieży, żeby mieć spokój. Zasugeruję mu to. – Dodał zjadliwie i zwrócił się do Kingsleya. – Skoro zguba się znalazła, to może lepiej aby wrócił do Hogwartu. - Tu kolejne łypnięcie na Harry'ego. - I najlepiej został tam do pełnoletności.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. – Przytaknął Auror. – Szkoda, że nie miałeś możliwości zobaczyć napastnika, Harry. Wypytamy dokładniej przechodniów, może ktoś coś zauważył i wpadniemy jeszcze później do zamku, aby odebrać twoje dokładne zeznania, ale w tej sytuacji chyba nic więcej nie zdołamy zrobić. – Spojrzał na niego surowo. – Uważaj na siebie, chłopcze. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest bardzo ważne.

Złoty Chłopiec poważnie pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, przepraszam. – I Snape aportował się z nim pod bramę Hogwartu, gdzie od razu rzucił wokół nich zaklęcie prywatności i zaczął zrzędzić. Już nie ze wściekłością, a z rozczarowaniem i troską w głosie.

\- Doprawdy, Harry, czy ty nie masz mózgu? Żeby samemu iść na Pokątną?! Masz szczęście, że to się tak skończyło, ale nie zdziwię się, jak Dumbledore faktycznie teraz zamknie cię w Zamku. Co cię napadło?

Machnął różdżką, by otworzyć bramę i stanął po drugiej stronie, czekając aż chłopak też wejdzie, by ją zamknąć, jednak przede wszystkim czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Harry zaczekał, aż brama się zatrzaśnie nim odparł, teraz już grzecznie i spokojnie. Uznał, że w tym przypadku prawda wyjdzie mu na korzyść.  
\- Chciałem poćwiczyć eliksir, jaki nam zapowiedziałeś na poniedziałek. - _Snape powinien być zadowolony, że ćwiczy Eliksiry._ \- Wyszedłem tylko po kilka rzeczy. Nie pomyślałem…

\- Dokładnie, ty nie myślisz. – Przerwał mu Profesor. _Czyli nie zadziałało..._ – Mogłeś chociaż rzucić jakiś kamuflaż na twarz. – Chłopak zawstydzony opuścił głowę, no bo faktycznie, o tym powinien pomyśleć. Snape znowu pokręcił głową nad jego głupotą, ale że nie chciał kopać leżącego... – To kto tam cię porwał? – Spytał z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem.

Złoty Chłopiec z ulgą przyjął, że mu już odpuszczono.  
\- Jakiś Śmierciożerca uznał, że zapunktuje jak mnie zaprowadzi do Niego. – Prychnął z politowaniem. – To naprawdę banda idiotów. Tyle razy już im mówił, że mają mnie zostawić w spokoju, a te młotki nie mogą zrozumieć. - Na chwilę się zamyślił. - Mógł należeć do tej ekipy z dzisiejszej nocy, bo wyglądał jakby miał ciężkiego kaca, a oni mieli powody do świętowania.

To brzmiało całkiem sensownie, ale profesor nie dał się zwieść i wciągnąć w grę domysłów.

\- Ty ich rozumu nie oceniaj, bo sam nie jesteś lepszy. - Spojrzał na niego, krytycznie przechyliwszy głowę i tłumaczył, powoli jakby faktycznie miał wątpliwości do jego zdolności rozumienia. - Dyrektor pozwolił ci wychodzić na weekendy, bo miałeś być bezpieczny w chronionym domu, a nie urządzać sobie samotne spacery _bez opieki._

Tutaj zdecydowanie przyspieszył.  
\- Jaki ma sens stawianie osłon i rzucanie Fideliusa, skoro beztrosko spoza nich wychodzisz? - Rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, aby nie przerywał i stanowczo zakończył. - I nie mów mi, że tak naprawdę On sam ci wcale nie zagraża, bo jak się dzisiaj przekonałeś, to jednak nie wystarcza, byśmy mieli spokój.

\- O rany, wiem. Rozumiem. Przepraszam, jestem idiotą. – Chłopak chciałby się z nim kłócić, niestety: sam wiedział, co narobił. – Będę musiał się przed Dumbledorem ostro kajać i znowu prosić o zaufanie. – Dokończył z westchnieniem, wcale mu się ta perspektywa nie podobała.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to będzie tak proste. Nie żebym miał wątpliwości, co do twojej siły przekonywania. Dyrektor ma do ciebie słabość… - Krótka przerwa i ponuro podsumował. - I właśnie dlatego uzna, że nie powinien cię dalej narażać, zezwalając na opuszczanie Zamku.

Harry zagryzł wargę i zamilkł, patrząc pod nogi. Piękny, świeży śnieg skrzący się w słońcu, który tak go zachwycił o poranku teraz już nie robił na nim wrażenia. Przeciwnie, bardziej by mu pasowało, gdyby wlókł się przez deszcz i błoto. Wyglądałby potem tak żałośnie jak się czuł i może dyrektor by się nad nim zlitował.

* * *

Czarny Pan z uwagą słuchał wyjaśnień Harry'ego dla Aurorów, zadowolony z jego pomysłu. Nieokreślony, nieudolny porywacz to na pewno brzmi lepiej niż kolejny atak Śmierciożerców. Jego chłopiec był bardzo sprytny i szybko reagował.

 _Ale Śmierciożercy lubią plotkować..._ Jeżeli akurat teraz Branwell zniknie zaczną się zastanawiać, czy to nie o nim mowa i czy jednak Złoty Chłopiec nie dotarł do Mrocznego Zamku, a to, że Harry go kryje nie może wyjść na jaw.

Nikt nie powinien się tym zainteresować. Lepiej zająć się tym typkiem i wszczepić mu takie właśnie wspomnienie, jak opowieść Harry'ego. Nie jest to historia, którą można by się chwalić, więc raczej powinien trzymać dziób na kłódkę.

A nawet jak ktoś go znajdzie, to uzna za, jak to mówił Harry: "ofermę", który wpadł na głupi pomysł i się zbłaźnił. Lord Voldemort i Śmierciożercy nie będą z tym incydentem łączeni.

Dotknął znaku i aportował się do lochu, w którym umieścił nieszczęśnika.

Czarodziej dalej leżał nieprzytomny. Voldemort spojrzał na niego i przypomniawszy sobie całą sytuacje, warknął ze złości i go kopnął, a potem jeszcze raz, drugi, trzeci, by rozładować wracającą złość.

Pomimo że wciąż prezentował światu maskę niewzruszonego i chłodniejszego od lodu Czarnego Pana, od jakiegoś czasu (tak konkretnie od czasu gdy poznał Harry'ego Pottera) zrobił się bardzo porywczy i uczuciowy.

W końcu wziąwszy głęboki wdech, spokojnie rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na Śmierciożercę i zakrwawioną podłogę oraz swoje buty. Szybko go uleczył ze śladów klątw i uzupełnił krew, a dla uwiarygodnienia historii, żeby miał prawdziwego guza walnął, wcale nie delikatnie, jego głową o podłogę.

Wtedy wszedł do umysłu Śmierciożercy i przejrzał, a potem skorygował mu wspomnienia. Dumbledore mógł się chwalić, że rozpozna myśli, przy których ktoś majstrował, jednak Czarny Pan był mistrzem tej sztuki i jego pracy nikt nie zdoła wykryć, nawet ten Przemądrzały Staruch.

Tak samo jak tej jego najlepszego, a właściwie to jedynego ucznia.

Czasem próbował przekazywać różne umiejętności Śmierciożercom, ale tylko Harry miał wystarczającą moc i zdolności, by pojąć to co najważniejsze i opanować tę sztukę.

A skoro już mowa o Harrym, dla pewności znalazł też i wzmocnił komunikat, aby: _„Nie tykać Harry'ego Pottera!"_ i nie budząc Branwella odesłał go do domu.

 _Teraz wreszcie mógł wrócić do pracy._

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zdobycie księgi to dopiero początek. Samo identyfikowanie użytych w Ministerstwie i Szkole zaklęć zajmie mu tygodnie, czy miesiące, tak były skomplikowane a jeszcze dodatkowo splątane ze sobą. Ponadto na pewno jeszcze nieraz będzie musiał wysyłać swoje sługi na próby forsowania osłon, żeby mógł obserwować efekty ich działania.

Nie mówiąc już o kolejnym, ostatnim i najważniejszym etapie - czyli znalezieniu sposobu na pokonanie każdej z nich z osobna i wszystkich razem.

Jednak ta wiedza nie zmniejszania jego niecierpliwości. Tak bardzo chciał mieć to już gotowe, że żałował każdej sekundy, której nie mógł na nie poświęcić.

Usiadł przy biurku w sypialni zarzuconym zwojami pergaminów na robienie notatek i księgami, które mogły być użyteczne podczas badań. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, kontemplując ciszę i pustkę dookoła i wziął się do kontynuacji pracy, tam gdzie mu przerwano.

Im szybciej pokona Ministerstwo i uwolni Hogwart od Dumbledore'a tym szybciej będzie mógł ujawnić się i przejąć władzę a wtedy w jego domu pojawi się Harry, już na stałe, a nie tylko na te krótkie skradzione chwile.

* * *

Po odzyskaniu przytomności Branwell poczuł ostry ból w czaszce i pojawiły się mgliste, nieuchwytne wspomnienia tego co zrobił. Potarł bolące miejsce nad lewą skronią, czując pod palcami spore, twarde wybrzuszenie, na szczęście nie rozciął skóry, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować na tyle, by rzucić na siebie zaklęcie lecznicze.

Z trudnością podniósł się i czepiając ścian dowlekł do szafki, w jakiej trzymał eliksiry. Każdy Śmierciożerca miał ich spore zapasy, bo praca dla Czarnego Pana bywała szkodliwa dla zdrowia. Desperacko przerzucał fiolki i słoiczki aż wreszcie znalazł te, których potrzebował: magiczny proszek na stłuczenia i na wszelki wypadek eliksir na wstrząs mózgu.

Kiedy już je zaaplikował osunął się na podłogę i przymknął oczy, pozwalając im działać. Po chwili w głowie zaczęło mu się przejaśniać i wszystko wróciło.

 _Cholera, ależ miał pecha, albo ten Złoty Gnojek szczęście._ – Pomyślał, ale zaraz otrzeźwiony skojarzył, co chciał zrobić i dziękował Salazarowi, że mu się nie udało. Gdyby dotarł z Potterem do Czarnego Pana, nie skończyłoby się na obitej czaszce.

Oparł się dłonią o podłogę, a potem o ścianę i najpierw powoli, niepewnie uniósł się opierając na jednym kolanie, wstał, odepchnął się od ściany, wziął głęboki oddech i już energicznie i stanowczo przeszedł do łazienki,

Spojrzał w lustro i nie był to miły widok, pogniecione, wręcz wymięte szaty, włosy brudne i spłaszczone i czerwona plama w górnej części lewego policzka - to ślady pozostałe po czasie leżenia na podłodze.

 _Swoja drogą, ciekawe ile tego czasu minęło, od kiedy stracił przytomność?_ Rzucił Tempus: było po jedenastej, jednak to nic mu nie dało, bo nie wiedział, o której odpadł. Pili od świtu nie zwracając uwagi na to, która jest godzina.

Szybko doprowadził się do porządku. Po tym wszystkim odechciało mu się świętowania, ale uznał, że potrzebuje i informacji i ognistej.

Oba mógł znaleźć aportując się na Pokątną do swoich kolegów. Ulica była chyba jeszcze bardziej zatłoczona, niż wcześniej, ale nie były to już strumienie klientów spieszących na zakupy, większość stała, albo powoli się przemieszczała, nachylając się ku sobie i plotkując.

Branwell usłyszał parę razy nazwisko Pottera, jednak nie zatrzymywał się, by podsłuchać rozmowy, Dobrze wiedział, co się stało, a co o tym mówią ludzie, dowie się od swoich kumpli.

Wszedł do baru, drzwi zaskrzypiały i rozległ się dzwonek, ale nikt nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę, chociaż lokal, jak rzadko dotąd, a już zwłaszcza o tej porze, był pełen gości. Tutaj także mówiono o Złotym Chłopcu. Zauważył parę Aurorów i ci akurat patrzyli na niego. Zrobił kwaśną minę, ale przecież nie będzie się na ich widok wycofywał - to byłoby podejrzane.

Wypatrzył znajome twarze i przepchnął między stolikami, by przysiąść się do nich. Wepchnął się na ławę i chwycił najbliższy kubek, jednym haustem pochłaniając jego zawartość.

\- Co się z tobą działo? Przegapiłeś niezłe widowisko. – Zapytał go właściciel napoju, najstarszy w grupie McNair, wcale nie obrażony, że mu go sprzątnął, bo na stole stało jeszcze kilka butelek. Nalał i sobie i jemu i czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Potknąłem się i trochę „odpocząłem" w bramie. – Wyjaśnił Branwell krzywiąc się. – Nieźli z was koledzy, że nawet mnie nie szukaliście. A może nie zauważyliście? – Dokończył z przekąsem.

McMair nawet nie zwrócił na tę uwagę uwagi, jak każdy ze Śmierciożerców zawsze troszczył się tylko o siebie samego. Kontynuował za to swoją myśl.  
\- Mówiłem, że tu był prawdziwy cyrk. Ktoś porwał Pottera!

\- Próbował go porwać. – Od razu poprawił go czarodziej, siedzący po drugiej stronie. – Gówniarz wrócił sam po dwudziestu minutach. – Tu spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Branwella. – Podsłuchaliśmy komentarze Aurorów, którzy potem weszli do baru szukać świadków, że ponoć czarodziej, który go porwał nawet nie powiedział o co mu chodzi, bo po aportacji potknął się i stracił przytomność, a jak Potter chciał do niego podejść, to niechcący dotknął świstoklika i wrócił do Londynu.

Mówił coraz wolniej, patrząc z namysłem na Branwella, a za jego przykładem uczynili to też pozostali.  
\- Czy nie wspomniałeś, że nie było cię, bo się potknąłeś i leżałeś nieprzytomny? - Zapytał podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy i wypatrując jego pierwszej, szczerej reakcji.

Branwell chciał zaprotestować przeciwko podobieństwu tych historii, ale niechciany rumieniec wystarczył kolegom za odpowiedź. Zaczęli złośliwie rechotać.

\- Salazarze, ale z ciebie ofiara…

\- Czy ci już całkiem odwaliło, żeby ruszać tego…

W tej chwili czarodziej stracił cierpliwość.  
\- Zamknijcie się idioci, nie jesteśmy sami. – Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wydawało się, że nikt z równie hałaśliwych gości nie zwraca na nich uwagi, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. Nachylił się do stołu i cicho, choć nie szeptem wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- W porządku, zrobiłem głupotę, pewno zaklęcie trzeźwiące nie podziałało, bo jak zobaczyłem dzieciaka, to zapomniałem, że mamy go nie tykać. Na szczęście nic z tego nie wyszło. Czy możemy na tym zakończyć?

Kumple jeszcze się pośmieli, ale darowali sobie dalsze komentarze. Sami też czuli, że nawet po zaklęciach mają mocno w czubie. Każdy z nich mógł popełnić ten sam błąd. Grunt, że nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- Spokojnie młody. Wypijmy za to, że się dobrze skończyło. – Podsumował McNair i uznając jego autorytet pozostali zamknęli temat i wychylili swoje kubki.

Na chwilę Branwell miał spokój, ale przed nim jeszcze długi dzień. Dopóki starczy im kasy.  
 _Może jednak lepiej byłoby zostać w domu i zamówić whisky przez sowę?_

* * *

Korytarze Hogwarckiego Zamku były pełne podążających we wszystkich kierunkach uczniów, jak zawsze w weekendy. Bez dodatkowych zajęć mogli zajmować się, czymkolwiek im wpadło do głowy i korzystali z tej wolności.

Niektórzy byli radośni, inni zaaferowani, na tym tle smętnie i coraz wolniej wlokący się za posępnym Mistrzem Eliksirów Harry Potter zdecydowanie się wyróżniał. On sam ledwo rejestrował, że na ich widok, niektórzy trącają się łokciami i coś do siebie szepczą, ale Snape to zauważył i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

To mogła być zwykła reakcja na to, że Złoty Chłopiec znowu ma kłopoty przez Starego Nietoperza, ale mogło też oznaczać coś innego. Co prawda ta akcja na Pokątnej miała miejsce mniej niż godzinę wcześniej i nie było o tym w Proroku, ale wystarczy, że jeden uczeń otrzymał informację od znajdującego się wtedy na Pokątnej krewnego, czy znajomego i wiadomość roznosiła się jak pożoga.

Im bliżej byli gabinetu Dumbledore'a tym bardziej chłopak był zdenerwowany i tym bardziej zły na siebie samego. Kiedy wreszcie wjechali po schodach za chimerą i Severus zastukał do drzwi, pierwszy raz tego dnia Gryfon wyglądał na szczerze skruszonego.

Drzwi otworzyły się same, ale zamiast zobaczyć dyrektora siedzącego za biurkiem, krążący niespokojnie po gabinecie czarodziej ruszył, a raczej rzucił się w ich stronę. Harry automatycznie cofnął się o krok obawiając się, że Dumbledore zechce go przytulać, ale na szczęście poprzestał na objęciu dłońmi jego ramion.

\- Mój chłopcze, tak się martwiłem, gdy Aurorzy powiedzieli, że ktoś cię porwał. Merlinowi dzięki, że porywaczowi się nie udało. – Jego wyblakło-niebieskie oczy zdawały się łagodne, ale patrzyły ostro i przenikliwe. Harry wiedział dlaczego i wolał w nie nie spoglądać. Wzmocnił bariery koncentrując się na jedynym, _jaki może być znany_ , przebiegu nieudanego porwania. – Jesteś pewien, że to nie był Śmierciożerca?

 _Czyli dyrektor już dostał raport od Kingsleya. No i dobrze, przynajmniej chłopak nie musiał tego od początku tłumaczyć._

\- Jestem pewien, bo Śmierciożerca zabrałby mnie od razu do Voldemorta. Ten czarodziej zabrał mnie do jakiegoś domu, raczej własnego. Strasznie nędzny, brudny i prawie pusty, tylko mała kuchenka i szafka, pod ścianą łóżko a na środku krzywy stół i kilka krzeseł, każde inne. Na stole stało sporo butelek po ognistej i szklanek. Zresztą od niego też było czuć alkohol.

Pokręcił głową, cmokając nad tą żałosną osobą i całą sytuacją i z namysłem kontynuował.  
\- Na pewno nie była to żadna zaplanowana akcja, Może to nawet wcale nie miało być porwanie i chciał tylko ze mną porozmawiać, ale jak ja spanikowałem, to on też. Dobrze, że udała mu się ta aportacja i przeniósł nas w całości.

To było całkiem dobre wytłumaczenie, ale jak Severus widział po minie Starca, dla niego niewystarczające.

Harry musiał się bardziej postarać. I zrobił to, przenosząc uwagę od napastnika na siebie samego.  
Opuścił głowę, mówiąc bardzo powoli, jakby wyznanie przychodziło mu z trudem i sądząc po jego treści naprawdę tak było. Severus spodziewał się teraz po Harrym jakiejś manipulacji, jednak chłopak mówił szczerze, smutno, jakby walczył ze łzami.

\- Potrzebowałem paru składników do eliksiru i wiem, ze powinienem po nie wysłać skrzata, ale kiedy wyglądałem przez okno… – Tutaj wręcz pociągnął nosem. – Tam była taka szczęśliwa rodzina i w ogóle wszyscy ludzie byli razem i byli tacy radośni, nie chciałem być sam. Dlatego poszedłem na Pokątną, aby być wśród swoich. Zapadł się w sobie, opuszczając ramiona i chowając w nich głowę.

Dumbledore po takiej wypowiedzi nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Wzruszony, także niemalże mając łzy w oczach, pokierował biedne dziecko do fotela przy stoliczku kawowym i wskazał też Severusowi, aby zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie. Puścił wreszcie ramiona chłopaka i zafrasowany pokiwał głową.

\- Rozumiem cię, ale to bardzo niemądry impuls, mój chłopcze. Naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo i nawet jeżeli to faktycznie nie był atak Voldemorta, mógłby nim być. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej lekkomyślności. Oczywiście rozumiesz, że w tej sytuacji muszę zakończyć te twoje weekendowe podróże do Londynu.

 _No i pięknie, teraz Harry faktycznie miał mokre oczy._ Severus w duchu zazgrzytał zębami: _przecież nie pozwoli, aby dzieciak rzeczywiście zaczął błagać dyrektora. Nie mógł._  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł, Albusie. – Zaczął powoli, z miną, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał mdłości. Obaj czarodzieje spojrzeli na niego, równie zdumieni tą interwencją.

\- Zdecydowałeś się na to pozwolić, abym nauczył Pottera oklumencji i zaczęliśmy już robić jakieś postępy. Okazało się, że faktycznie… miałeś rację. – Wykrztusił to z siebie z widocznym trudem. – W swoim domu, poza szkołą jest znacznie spokojniejszy i pewny siebie, a nie tylko bezczelny i przemądrzały. - Harry fuknął, tak jak powinien po tym stwierdzeniu.

Severus niezrażony kontynuował, wiedział jak bardzo Dumbledore chciał, aby Harry opanował oklumencję.  
\- ...I łatwiej nam się porozumieć. Jeżeli teraz to przerwiesz, chłopak uzna to za karę i znowu się zamknie w sobie. Cały ten czas będzie stracony

Na tym zakończył, nie chcąc przesadzić z empatią, żeby nie wzbudziła podejrzeń. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyćwiczonym przez lata obrzydzeniem, a dyrektor przez długą chwilę obserwował ich obu, zanim z ciężkim westchnieniem, zaczął się łamać.

\- To było naprawdę niebezpieczne, mój chłopcze. Chciałbym ci zaufać…

\- Wiem. Ja… - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wziął się w garść. - To się nigdy nie powtórzy. Tej lekcji na pewno nie zapomnę. Może mi pan wierzyć, dyrektorze. - Wpatrywał się intensywnie w niego, wszystkimi zmysłami krzycząc: _\- Proszę._

Severus nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktokolwiek patrząc w te wielkie, smutne oczka mógłby mu odmówić. Dumbledore nie był wyjątkiem.  
\- Dobrze, Harry. Możesz dalej używać swojego domu w weekendy. Tylko proszę: uważaj na siebie.

\- Oczywiście, dziękuje. Dziękuję. – Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, czuł zbyt wielką ulgę, by móc powiedzieć coś więcej, nie był nawet w stanie skrzywić swoich ust w uśmiechu wdzięczności, jaki niewątpliwie by tu pasował. Osunął się na oparcie fotela i dopiero teraz czując, jak ma suche gardło ze zdenerwowania, sięgnął po przygotowaną przed dyrektora filiżankę przesłodzonej herbaty.

Pierwszy raz w życiu wypił ją całą, jednym łykiem, nawet się nie krzywiąc.

Ale jego zmęczenie było nie tylko wynikiem zdenerwowania rozmową z dyrektorem i niepewnością co do jego decyzji. Wyczerpujące było też szybkie budowanie po drodze i w miarę rozwijania historii na bieżąco uzupełnianie obrazu rzekomego przebiegu porwania, który cały czas trzymał na widoku, jednocześnie głęboko chowając prawdę, na wypadek gdyby Dumbledore próbował przeglądać jego myśli.

Harry od dawna już opanował tę sztukę, bez niej nie dałby rady przetrwać ostatnich miesięcy, jednak zdecydowanie wolałby móc wcześniej przygotować i dopracować szczegóły niż kombinować w stresie.

Dyrektor obserwował go uważnie, współczująco opierając dłoń na jego drżącym ramieniu.  
\- To musiała być bardzo trudna sytuacja, mój chłopcze. Powinieneś odpocząć. Może pójdziesz do Wieży? Już się rozniosło, że zaginąłeś i widziano cię, jak tu szedłeś. Przyjaciele na pewno czekają z niecierpliwością, aby usłyszeć twoją relację i upewnić się, że nic ci się nie stało. Zawołam cię, gdy pojawią się Aurorzy. A ja chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać z Profesorem Snapem.

Harry odstawił filiżankę i uniósł głowę, kiwając potwierdzająco.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. - Wzdrygnął się. - Naprawdę przestraszyłem się, gdy ten czarodziej mnie zaskoczył. Drugi raz tak nie zaryzykuję. – Zapewnił po raz ostatni, podnosząc się z fotela i ruszając w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się przy kominku.

– Rzeczywiście powinienem odpocząć, chociaż nie wiem, czy w Wieży jest to możliwe. – Uśmiechnął się blado. - Jednak najpierw… - Tu spojrzenie na wciąż niechętnie skrzywionego Mistrza Eliksirów. - …Zostawiłem u pana wczoraj niechcący jedną z ksiąg, czy mogę udać się do lochów i ją zabrać?

Severus pierwszy raz o tym słyszał, ale oczywiście potwierdził ze złośliwym grymasem.  
\- Kiedyś zapomnisz głowy, Potter. Księga leży u mnie na stole, możesz się po nią udać kominkiem, masz dostęp. A jeżeli nadal chciałbyś spróbować przygotować ten eliksir to zaczekaj na mnie.

Chłopak bez słowa skinął głową i sypnąwszy proszkiem wszedł w płomienie.


	45. Chapter 45

**Rozdział 45. Tylko chwile.**

Nie było innego miejsca w Hogwarcie, w którym Harry czuł się równie bezpiecznie i pewnie jak Komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Nawet w Pokoju Życzeń, pomimo jego właściwości zwykle miał się na baczności. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy któryś z uczniów, albo też profesorów nie zażyczy sobie takiego samego miejsca, jak on i nie wparuje znienacka, burząc jego spokój i samotność.

Snape u siebie poza standardowymi zabezpieczeniami, jakie Zamek miał dla każdego z profesorów nałożył też własne i to całkowicie za zgodą dyrektora – jako jego szpieg musiał mieć zagwarantowaną prywatność, a że każdy wyjątek w osłonach osłabiał je, także i Dumbledore nie mógł monitorować tych komnat.

Niestety nie dotyczyło to żadnego z innych pomieszczeń, no poza oczywiście gabinetem samego Jasnego Pana. Ale w przeciwieństwie do tego ostatniego w lochach nie było nawet żadnych portretów – mężczyzna ufał tylko sobie…

I od niedawna Harry'emu Potterowi, co jeszcze pół roku temu dla żadnego z nich byłoby nie do uwierzenia.

Chłopak podejrzewał też, chociaż może raczej – był całkowicie pewien, że był jedynym uczniem w Hogwarcie, który czuł się w nich naprawdę swobodnie. Owszem, Ślizgoni często tu bywali, zwłaszcza Malfoy, dla którego profesor dzięki przyjaźni z jego ojcem był niemal jak rodzina, ale nawet oni czuli przed mężczyzną jako Głową Domu zbyt duży respekt, by całkiem się rozluźnić.

On jednak nie miał takich problemów - jako partner Voldemorta miał przewagę nad każdym z jego sług, _chociaż Snape był jedynym z nich, który o nich wiedział._ Z kolei dla odmiany profesor miał nad nim oficjalną władzę w Szkole i o tym akurat wiedział każdy.

Nie przerzucając się więc tym, kto jest kim i na ile może sobie tu, czy tam pozwolić - po prostu wypracowali sobie prywatnie przyjacielskie stosunki, oparte na zaufaniu. Byli przecież dla siebie nawzajem jedynymi osobami z obu stron konfliktu, z którymi mogli szczerze rozmawiać na niemal każdy temat, oczywiście poza samym owym konfliktem, w który Harry nie chciał się angażować.

Chyba, że informacje dotyczyłyby bezpośrednio bezpieczeństwa samego Lorda Voldemorta. Harry natychmiast i bez wahania stanąłby zarówno przeciw Dumbledore'owi jak i Ministrowi, by go chronić. Na jego szczęście na razie jednak jego Mroczny ukochany sam świetnie sobie radził i chłopak mógł bez przeszkód kontynuować edukację w jakże Jasnej akademii.

Po wyjściu z kominka w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów pierwszy raz od wyjścia na Pokątną wreszcie mógł swobodnie odetchnąć i po prostu być sobą. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, przez chwilę tylko rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem, które zresztą jak z satysfakcją sobie przypomniał, panowało w lochach dzięki zaklęciu, jakie sam w nich rzucił.

Jakkolwiek jednak nie byłoby mu miło, nie mógł zbyt długo odkładać spraw, które miał do załatwienia – i to jak najszybciej, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy Aurorzy zjawią się w Szkole, a wtedy musiał być gotowy do przesłuchania.

Zawołał jeszcze swojego skrzata domowego, aby doniósł mu torbę szkolną i księgi, które wczoraj zaniósł do domu. Nie brał ich idąc na Pokątną, ale wtedy nie planował powrotu bezpośrednio do Hogwartu. Skoro jednak już tu jest, powinien pojawić się w Wieży z tym co miał idąc do Snape'a. _Nigdy nie wiadomo na jakie drobiazgi ludzie zwracają uwagę._

Skrzat był zadowolony, że może mu pomóc i bardzo chciał jeszcze kolejnych poleceń, jednak ponieważ będąc w szkole Gryfon powinien zwracać się z wszystkim do szkolnego personelu, tylko mu podziękował i odesłał.

Kanapa była wygodna, wystarczająco szeroka, by mógł podciągnąć nogi i oprzeć się wygodnie o podłokietnik, ale nie nazbyt rozleniwiająco, bo korzystając z samotności miał teraz zająć się swoimi wspomnieniami i osłonami oklumencyjnymi, dokładnie i szczegółowo, żeby się nie zagubić w trakcie rozmowy z Aurorami.

Co prawda byli to w większości jego dobrzy znajomi i przyjaciele rodziców, a on w tej sytuacji miał wtedy prawo do zdenerwowania i pomylenia faktów, jednak wolał to dopracować i nie zwracać ich uwagi jakimiś wątpliwościami, czy sprzecznościami w zeznaniach.

Najpierw jednak skorzystał z okazji, by sięgnąć do swojego połączenia z Czarnym Panem i sprawdzić co u niego. Tak jak się spodziewał mężczyzna był tak przejęty swoim nowym skarbem, że nawet tego nie zauważył, więc postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać.

 _Miał co robić, a jak Voldemort sobie o nim przypomni, to niech sam go szuka._

Praktyka czyni Mistrza, a on miał w tym długą praktykę, więc przejrzenie wspomnień i wybranie które może wykorzystać zajęło mu mniej niż pięć minut. Teraz należało je jeszcze dopasować do oficjalnej wersji – to już było znacznie poważniejsze i wymagało więcej koncentracji i wysiłku.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł ze swojego umysłu stwierdził, że minęło pół godziny. Całkiem nieźle, jak na ucznia – i to jeszcze nawet bez SUM-ów. Czuł się tu na tyle pewnie i bezpiecznie, że podczas tych zabiegów pozwolił sobie na całkowite wyłączenie zewnętrznych zmysłów – teraz rozejrzał się wokół, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że Snape wciąż jeszcze nie wrócił.

 _Ciekawe, co Straszny Dziadunio od niego chciał przez tyle czasu?_

 _Może powinien odpuścić sobie czekanie i jednak pójść do Wieży?_ Tyle, że na razie nie miał na to ochoty. Wiedział, że wszyscy już słyszeli o porannych zajściach i na pewno nie dadzą mu spokoju dopóki nie opowie o wszystkim ze szczegółami, lepiej więc, aby nie mieli na to zbyt wiele czasu.

Dopiero co przegapił lunch czyli zostały aż dwie godziny do kolejnego posiłku, na pewno lepiej będzie przeczekać je sobie tutaj, wtedy wyjaśni wszystko krótko i na temat przy stole w obecności całego Domu i nie będzie musiał się powtarzać.

Ponieważ trochę go mdliło od magicznego wyczerpania i pewnie także od przesłodzonej herbatki, którą wypił u dyrektora i jego równie przesłodzonej gadki zawołał Zgredka i poprosił go o coś do konkretnego do zjedzenia, aby zabić ten smak - jakieś kanapki z wędliną, czy kurczakiem i oczywiście kawę - żadnych ciastek, czy soku. W przeciwieństwie do Rona, który z rozkoszą pławił się w cukrze, dla niego na dzisiaj słodyczy było już za wiele.

Czekając na skrzata rzucił okiem w lustro i aż się wystraszył natychmiast wstając z kanapy. Jego skóra była blada i matowa, a oczy ledwo widoczne pod ciemnymi spuchniętymi powiekami.

Ciesząc się z tego, że nie miał żadnego towarzystwa, bo na pewno i Snape i Voldemort zmyliby mu głowę za doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu, zamiast zadbania o swoją magię, _zanim_ zaczął manipulacje na swoim umyśle, poszedł do przydomowej „apteczki" profesora, by wybrać sobie jakiś eliksir na uzupełnienie energii i wzmocnienie.

Nie zaszkodzi jak będzie wymęczony po weekendzie spędzonym na korepetycjach ze Starym Nietoperzem i jeszcze tym porannym incydencie, ale przecież nie może spotkać kolegów wyglądając jak zombie.

Rozległ się szum kominka, którym Gryfon się nie przejął, bo sygnalizował powrót gospodarza, w przypadku innej osoby byłaby tylko prośba o połączenie – odrzucona, skoro Mistrz Eliksirów był nieobecny.

\- Może w czymś pomóc? – Usłyszał pytanie profesora, ze szczerą chęcią pomocy, ale i z przekąsem, skoro Harry sam sobie grzebał w jego zapasach.

\- Dzięki. Już wszystko znalazłem. – Chłopak najpierw dokończył eliksir a potem odwrócił się do Snape'a z uśmieszkiem będącym odpowiedzią i na jego troskę i na przytyk. – Musiałem dopracować swoje wspomnienia przed przesłuchaniem przez Aurorów i zużyłem sporo magii, potrzebowałem uzupełnienia.

Mężczyzna uważnie mu się przyjrzał, oceniając i jego stan fizyczny i magiczny i skiną głową z aprobatą.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, ale znasz się na tym. Wybrałeś właściwą dawkę.

\- A niby co w tym niedobrego? – Harry od razu zapytał, zdziwiony jego stwierdzeniem.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, kręcąc głową.  
\- To, że wiesz aż tyle o magicznym wyczerpaniu i eliksirach wzmacniających. W twoim wieku powinieneś raczej mieć doświadczenie w pomocach w nauce i podrywaniu dziewcząt. – Tu krzywe spojrzenie Harry'ego i szybka korekta. – Albo też chłopców.

Może i miał rację, jednak Gryfon mógł na to tylko wzruszyć ramionami.  
\- Jest, jak jest. – Ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem dodając. - I na pewno jest lepiej, niż było. – Szybko jednak spoważniał. – Dosyć długo dyrektor cię tam trzymał. Coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Poniekąd. najpierw wypytywał mnie o twoje postępy w oklumencji, więc powiedziałem, że już wstępne ćwiczenia umysłu masz opanowanie i niedługo przejdziemy do właściwej nauki. – Tu chwilę się zastanowił, zanim dodał. – Zauważył też, że czarodzieje podejrzewani o bycie Śmierciożercami dzisiaj świętowali, zatem kazał mi się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Oczywiście, sam nie mogę się udać do zamku, a Czarny Pan pewno na jakiś czas zamknie się w gabinecie, więc szybko mu na te pytania nie odpowiem.

\- … A potem powiesz, że Czarny Pan nic nie wyjawił, poza tym, że sukces jest blisko a nikt nie odważył się pytać o szczegóły… - Dokończył chłopak, ale bardziej zainteresowało go co innego. - Podejrzewani o bycie Śmierciożercami? – Przyjrzał mu się z lekkim zdziwieniem, bo tego określenia jeszcze nie słyszał. Owszem on sam i jego przyjaciele od dawna mieli swoje podejrzenia, ale Dumbledore i jego załoga musieli przecież wiedzieć więcej.

Snape porozumiewawczo uniósł brew.  
\- No wiesz, wszyscy noszą zawsze szaty z kapturami i maski, które zmieniają też głos, dlatego nie mam możliwości ich zidentyfikować.

Harry się zaśmiał na takie tłumaczenie – niby miało sens, bo wtedy żaden z nich w razie złapania nie mógłby zdradzić kolejnych, tyle że takie zabezpieczenia były częścią Mrocznego Znaku, a żeby grupy ze sobą współpracowały to Śmierciożercy musieli się znać, wykorzystywać swoje mocne i słabsze strony.

Poza tym nawet on sam widział na cmentarzu Śmierciożerców bez masek, chociaż wtedy akurat nie mógł ich zidentyfikować, bo żadnego z nich nie znał, oprócz Malfoya. Jak teraz uważał: _na szczęście_ \- był w szoku i nie potrafił o tym mówić, a zanim Dumbledore zaczął go wypytywać o szczegóły, zdążył się już porozumieć z Voldemortem i z jego wspomnień zniknęły już ich twarze.

Ale później widział niejedno spotkanie i czarodziejów poruszających się po Mrocznym Zamku bez żadnych masek. Snape na pewno znał ich wszystkich.

Doprawdy, czasem nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak dyrektor, który uważał się – i nie omieszkał wszystkich wokół o tym informować - za najmędrszego czarodzieja na świecie dawał się wodzić za nos.

Może i dobrze, że nie mogli kontynuować tego temat, bo rozległo się stukanie do drzwi Komnat Mistrza Eliksirów i alarm zasygnalizował obecność przed nimi ucznia – Ślizgona Draco Malfoya.

Profesor wpuścił go do środka i Draco co prawda rzucił mu uprzejmie:  
\- Dzień dobry, Profesorze. – Ale zaraz potem szybko podszedł do swojego „chłopaka", lustrując go uważnie. Jak zresztą każdy, kto go dzisiaj spotkał. Zaniepokojony, bo o tym „porwaniu" wcześniej nic nie wiedział, czyli mogło być prawdą, a nie kolejną zasłoną jego Pana.

– Harry, wszystko w porządku? Wszyscy gadają o tym porannym zamieszaniu z Tobą na Pokątnej, a potem jeszcze Zabini widział jak Snape cię prowadził do dyrektora. – Tu krzywe spojrzenie na wyżej wymienionego. – Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest?

Gryfon uspokajająco go poklepał po ramieniu i wrócił na kanapę, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie, po czym opisał, co się stało: _Tak, jakiś głupi oferma go porwał, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, sam sobie krzywdę zrobił a on bezpiecznie wrócił na Nokturn, a potem na Pokątną._

\- To nie miało nic wspólnego z Voldemortem i niestety sam sobie jestem winien, bo miałem siedzieć w domu a nie łazić po sklepach i to jeszcze bez glamour. – Tu przepraszająco zerknął na Snape'a, bo mężczyzna pierwszy mu to wytknął _– i miał rację._ \- Dumbledore trochę zrzędził, ale razem udało nam się go przekonać, że to wypadek przy pracy, który nigdy się już nie powtórzy, więc dalej mogę na weekendy opuszczać Zamek.

Draco zrobił sztucznie radosną minę, chociaż w duchu nie był z tego powodu aż tak szczęśliwy, jak Harry. Dobrze wiedział, że w te weekendy jego „chłopak" spotyka się wtedy ze swoim prawdziwym kochankiem, a wolałby żeby jednak spędzał ten czas z nim.

 _Tyle, że nie powinien się do tego przyznawać. Harry mu się naprawdę podobał, ale nie na tyle, aby ryzykować życiem._

Gryfon tymczasem przyciągnął do siebie stolik z przygotowanym przez Zgredka prowiantem i kiwnął zachęcająco do Draco i do Snape'a, czy nie chcą się przyłączyć. Malfoy był na lunchu więc pokręcił przecząco głową, ale profesor przysiadł na fotelu obok i nałożył sobie sałatki z kurczakiem – on też tak jak Harry zamiast w Wielkiej Sali najpierw był na Pokątnej a potem w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

Potem wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że skoro już tu są to powinni zrobić, to co mieli w oficjalnych planach, czyli chłopcy pod nadzorem Mistrza przygotowali Eliksiry. które mieli opracować na poniedziałek. Snape był w wyjątkowo jak na niego życzliwym i chętnym do pomocy nastroju, zatem poszło im szybko i skończyli wszystko - dzięki temu załatwiając sobie wolne popołudnie - akurat na czas, aby razem udać się na obiad.

* * *

Dokładnie tak, jak przewidywał, ledwo Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali wszyscy zaczęli się w niego wgapiać a natychmiast po pożegnaniu się ze Snapem i Malfoyem opadła go chmara ciekawskich Gryfonów. Spokojnie uniósł ręce, aby dali mu przejść i usiąść na swoim miejscu, a kiedy rozejrzał się i upewnił, że wszyscy już są – pewnie przyszli wcześniej, aby go dopaść – zaczął opowieść.

Mówił trochę automatycznie i nawet nieco znudzonym tonem, na co jego przyjaciółka natychmiast zwróciła uwagę, rzucając mu kose spojrzenie, zatem przerwał, by to Hermionie wyjaśnić.  
\- Sorry za brak entuzjazmu, ale mówiłem już to wszystko Aurorom i jeszcze raz będę musiał z nimi rozmawiać, tym razem na oficjalnym przesłuchaniu, a potem to samo wyjaśniałem dyrektorowi i po wyjściu od niego Draco. – W tym miejscu większość jego kolegów rzuciła nieżyczliwe spojrzenia w stronę stołu Slytherinu, na które Draco odpowiedział bezczelnym, szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry czuł się w obowiązku przypomnieć swoim kolegom o chociaż minimum szacunku dla Ślizgona.  
\- To mój chłopak, martwił się, więc od razu poleciał, by złapać mnie po wyjściu od Dumbsa i odprowadzić do lochów, gdzie czekaliśmy na Snape'a. - Rozczulonym tonem dodał. - Musiał się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. – Kiedy już przyjaciele i reszta kiwnęli głowami, że to rozumieją, wrócił do głównej opowieści i zakończył ją wyjaśniając, że przyszedł dopiero teraz bo kiedy już razem z Draco dotarli do Komnat Mistrza Eliksirów, ten kazał im zrobić zadane Eliksiry i wypuścił dopiero jak je skończyli, ale za to mają wolne popołudnie.

Od razu też zaznaczył z naciskiem, że chce je spędzić ze swoim chłopakiem, bo to był naprawdę stresujący dzień i potrzebuje wytchnienia. To ostatnie akurat było jak najprawdziwszą prawdą. Zanim nie dostał swojego domu i pozwolenia, by się w nim chować na weekendy nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Oderwania się od szkoły, od natrętnych i głośnych Gryfonów i ciągłej namolnej gadki Hermiony jak to za mało się uczy i powinien więcej czytać.

To były naprawdę wspaniałe dwa dni, na które czekał przez cały tydzień, zwłaszcza, kiedy mógł się spotkać z ukochanym, ale nawet i bez tego – nie potrafił sobie teraz wyobrazić, że mógłby je stracić – i to przez własną głupotę.

Westchnął nad sobą samym a na pytające spojrzenia obecnych tylko machnął ręką i zabrał się za jedzenie.

Ponieważ obaj skończyli w tej samej chwili, zatem zaraz po odsunięciu talerza Harry wstał i skierował się w stronę Ślizgonów, co widząc Draco także zamiast iść do wyjścia ruszył w jego kierunku.

\- Może przejdziemy się obok jeziora? – Zaproponował Gryfon, nie mając ochoty ani na towarzystwo innych uczniów, ani tym bardziej na chowanie się w Pokoju Życzeń. Rano zmarnowano mu spacer, teraz chciał to nadrobić, a ścieżki wokół jeziora były tak jak Wieża Astronomiczna terenem, co prawda nieoficjalnie, ale zarezerwowanym dla par – czyli właśnie dla nich.

Harry postanowił też wykorzystać to, że gdy są razem, oba Domy dają im spokój i zamiast umówić się za kwadrans przy wejściu, jak już odniosą rzeczy do dormitorium i wezmą ciepłe szaty, po prostu poszli obaj razem najpierw do Wieży, a potem do Lochów.

Na dworze zapadł już zmrok, ale zarówno światła z samego Zamku, jak i porozrzucana na terenach wokół niego magiczne światła sprawiały, że było wystarczająco jasno na spacery a dodatkowo dzięki nim wszystko wyglądało jeszcze bardziej bajkowo i romantycznie.

Pomimo słonecznego dnia panował wystarczający mróz, aby śnieg całkowicie nie stopniał, a ten topniejący na gałęziach drzew i krzewów utworzył sople połyskujące w świetle, a czasem jak pryzmat rozbijające je na kolorowe wiązki. A ponieważ ani nie padało, ani nie było wiatru, uczniowie mieli idealną okazje, by się tym pozachwycać.

Harry i Draco nie byli jedyną parą, która wybrała się tego popołudnia na spacer, ale zakochani zachowywali między sobą wystarczający dystans, by zapewnić prywatność. Po kilku krokach Harry nie tylko dla zachowania pozorów, ale dlatego, że czuł się przy nim naprawdę dobrze objął Draco w pasie, na co ten owinął rękę wokół jego ramion.

Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, po prostu ciesząc się otoczeniem i swoim towarzystwem. Nie spiesząc się w ciszy krążyli po ścieżkach.

Po prostu idealna chwila – idealna, by skontaktował się z nim Voldemort, który akurat zrobił przerwę w pracy i przypomniał sobie, by sprawdzić, co u Harry'ego.

Oczywiście, zrobił to na tyle delikatnie, że dopiero gdy wyczuł jego nastrój i zobaczył w myślach tego powody, wtedy jego wściekłe syczenie uświadomiło chłopakowi, że wbrew pozorom, dłużej już nie są z Draco sami.

Mógł się tego spodziewać _– powinien się tego spodziewać_ , jego zazdrosny kochanek miał idealne wyczucie czasu. Nie zaskoczyła go też mroczna energia pulsująca w ich połączeniu. Voldemortowi nie podobał się żaden ze sposobów spędzania przez niego czasu z Malfoyem, a to było zdecydowanie zbyt romantyczne by nie wywołać ostrej reakcji.

Oczywiście natychmiastową reakcją Harry'ego była taka sama złość – tyle razy już omawiali ten temat, że aż miał ochotę, aby faktycznie… Tu wziął mentalnie głęboki wdech i uspokoił się, bo przecież wcale nie chciał ani zdradzać ukochanego, ani tym bardziej wykorzystywać do tego Draco, który był jego przyjacielem.

Był jednak wystarczająco zły, by gwałtownie zatrzasnąć łączącą ich więź, jak Voldemort chwilę pomyśli to sam się zorientuje, że jak zwykle przegiął z zazdrością, a jeżeli nie, to niech się pomęczy. Harry'emu na dzisiaj już wystarczyło wrażeń i nie miał zamiaru kolejny raz się tłumaczyć.

Chociaż jak znał siebie, to na pewno zanim dzień się skończy już mu przejdzie i pierwszy pójdzie, by go uspokoić i się pogodzić. _Uwielbiał się z nim godzić._

Przytulił się mocniej do niemającego pojęcia o tym, co się z nim działo Draco i próbował znowu odzyskać ten sam spokojny nastrój, nie szło mu to jednak za dobrze, tym bardziej, że mieli właśnie w zasięgu wzroku bramę do Hogwartu i zobaczył lądującą przed nią na miotłach grupę czarodziejów.

Najwyraźniej Aurorzy też zamiast skorzystać z kominka mieli ochotę na przelot i spacer, albo załatwiali coś w pobliżu Hogwartu. Zresztą nie miało to znaczenia – miał się z nimi spotkać, więc skoro już widział jak przybyli, równie dobrze mógł od razu iść do Zamku, zamiast czekać, aż zaczną go szukać.

\- Draco… - Rzucił cicho, by zwrócić uwagę Ślizgona i machnął głową w kierunku grupy czarodziejów. Malfoy westchnął niechętnie rozpoznając aurorskie szaty, ale ponieważ wiedział, że Harry musi się z nimi spotkać skręcił na ścieżkę prowadzącą do wejścia, nie zmieniając jednak tempa. Oni mieli bliżej więc i tak dotrą tam przed nimi.

Nieustannie uderzające o jego umysł fale wściekłości nie sprzyjały jednak ani uspokojeniu się przed rozmową z pracownikami Ministerstwa, ani tym bardziej nie pomogą mu już w jej trakcie.

Harry otworzył więc połączenie i zanim zaskoczony czarnoksiężnik zdążył wybuchnąć złością sam wysyczał wściekle: _Uspokój się, mam teraz spotkać się z Aurorami_ – ale że nie potrafił go tak zostawić i nie chciał aby mężczyzna niepotrzebnie się denerwował, dodał już znacznie spokojniej. – _Przyjdę do ciebie wieczorem i porozmawiamy._ – Po czym nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź znowu zamknął więź.

Przez chwile jeszcze czuł zdenerwowanie za krawędzią swoich osłon, ale potem wszystko ucichło. Mógł skoncentrować się na sobie i ani o chwilę za wcześnie – właśnie dotarli pod drzwi i ledwo zdążył się wysunąć spod ramienia Draco dogonili ich Aurorzy.  
\- Jak dobrze, że się spotkaliśmy, Harry. Witaj Draco. – Pierwsza przywitała ich Tonks, przytulając go na powitanie, a potem równie serdecznie także swojego kuzyna. Dwaj pozostali czarodzieje tylko skinęli im głowami.

– Myślałam, że będziemy cię musieli szukać, a tak możemy razem iść do dyrektora. – Uśmiechała się, radośnie, a jej oczy i włosy bezustannie zmieniały kolor, odzwierciedlając dobry humor. – Miałeś szczęście, że nic ci się nie stało, Harry. – Nawiązała do jego porannej przygody, bo to przecież było powodem ich wizyty.

\- Rzeczywiście, miałem więcej szczęścia niż tamten gość rozumu. – Odparł wywołując śmiech obecnych. Sam nie miał jednak tak dobrego humoru, jak okazywał. Wcale nie chciał znowu oglądać Dumbledore'a, ale rozumiał, że bez obecności kogoś z profesorów nie mogą z nim rozmawiać, a dyrektor na pewno wyznaczył siebie, bo uważał, ze przy nim chłopak będzie się lepiej czuł.

Czasami bycie zbyt dobrym aktorem nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Zdecydowanie wolałby, aby jego wsparciem była tu McGonagall, jako Opiekunka Domu, która przynajmniej by się nie wtrącała i nie próbowała przy okazji sama wybadać jego umysłu. Niestety nie do niego należała decyzja, więc pomachał Draco na pożegnanie i nie przeciągając razem z Aurorami wszedł do środka.

Wolał mieć to już za sobą i na szczęście, jak na oficjalne przesłuchanie, udało im się to szybko załatwić. Aurorzy nie męczyli go zbytnio pytaniami, mając już wstępne wyjaśnienia, które złożył rano, dopytywali się tylko o szczegóły.

Potem oczywiście grzecznie zaproponowali, że byłoby prościej, gdyby pokazał im swoje wspomnienia. Harry jak tego po nim oczekiwano, wyraził swoją niechęć, ale po przekonywaniu przez dyrektora z oporami się zgodził. Szybki seans, notatki i po sprawie. Akurat przed kolacją.

Pomimo incydentu z Voldemortem poobiedni spacer wystarczająco go rozluźnił, ale i tak po tym spotkaniu czuł się, jakby cały dzień pracował w ogródku ciotki Petunii. Dlatego, kiedy został sam z dyrektorem stwierdził, że nie jest głodny i nie ma ochoty na spotkania z kimkolwiek, a że faktycznie wyglądał na wymęczonego staruszek pozwolił mu zamiast do Wielkiej Sali pójść do Pokoju Życzeń.

Niby wszystko poszło jak chciał, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy nie wolałby jednak, aby dyrektor kazał mu iść na kolację, a potem do Wieży. Przesłuchanie przez Czarnego Pana na pewno będzie dla niego bardziej denerwujące, niż te przez pracowników Ministerstwa.

* * *

Tak jak to zwykle bywało, gdy mężczyzna miał do niego o coś pretensje Voldemort siedział przy biurku, ponury jak burzowa chmura i zamiast dzień dobry, czy dobry wieczór wbił w niego mroczne spojrzenie.

Harry westchnął i spokojnie zaczął, od tego co zawsze.  
\- Przypominam, że to był twój pomysł. Skoro mamy być parą, to muszę się spotykać z Draco… - Chmurne spojrzenie szybko mu przypomniało, iż lepiej nie podkreślać, że jest z chłopakiem po imieniu więc bez zająknięcia zamienił je na nazwisko. - …Malfoy jest dobrym przyjacielem i zapewniam, że nie masz powodów do podejrzeń.

\- Nie miałbym, gdybyś chodził z jakimś naiwnym Puchonem, który uważa, że miłość to trzymanie się za rączki. – Pomimo takiej deklaracji jego grobowa mina wcale nie sugerowała, że rzeczywiście wtedy byłby spokojny. Jakakolwiek forma „chodzenia" z Harrym była dla mężczyzny ciężka do przyjęcia.

Chłopak wypuścił powietrze, zaciskając w pięści a potem rozluźniając wyprostowane po bokach ręce, aby się uspokoić. Nie miał pojęcia, który już raz prowadzili taką dyskusję. Co gorsza, był pewien, że nie ostatni.

\- Po pierwsze nie chcę, aby ludzie myśleli, że umawiam się z jakąś ofiarą, po drugie, gdyby na to wyglądało nikt by się takim gościem nie przejmował więc równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być, a Malfoy jest twardym zawodnikiem i nikt nie odważy się mu podpaść. - Na widok zmrużonych oczu kochanka, od razu zdając sobie sprawę, że pochwała Draco, w jakiejkolwiek formie nie była w tym momencie dobrym posunięciem, szybko uzupełnił. - Oczywiście Ty byłbyś o wiele bardziej przekonujący, ale na uczniów wystarczy.

\- A podrywa cię ktoś poza uczniami? - Do rozdrażnienia dołączyła podejrzliwość. Harry aż wyprostował się, patrząc na niego z osłupieniem i od razu wyjaśnił.

\- Bogowie, nie! W ogóle nikt mnie nie podrywa, przecież to właśnie cały czas ci mówię. A z Malfoyem pokazujemy się razem tylko tyle ile potrzeba. - Jego cierpliwość była już jednak na wyczerpaniu, nie ukrywał zniecierpliwienia i zmęczenia tym tematem. - Czy ty naprawdę nie uważasz, że jednak przesadzasz z tą paranoją? Nie jestem aż tak rozchwytywany. Poza tym, nawet gdyby ktoś wykonał taki ruch, to nie miałoby znaczenia. Ja nie chcę nikogo innego, więc żadne starania, nawet samego Ministra Nic Nie Dadzą. - Ostatnie powiedział z naciskiem, ale chyba niewystarczającym. _I nie powinien wspominać o Fudge'u…_

\- Minister coś ci sugerował?! Zabiję go! – Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

\- I tak planujesz go zabić. - Chłopak próbował żartować, jednak ze spojrzenia jego czarnoksiężnika wynikało, że mówi poważnie.

 _Tego już było za wiele,_ Harry nie przyznałby tego nigdy na głos, że uważał tę zazdrość i zaborczość za pociągającą i słodką, no i podbudowywała jego wcześniej niedopieszczone poczucie własnej wartości.

Jednak wszystko ma swoje granice.

\- Dosyć! Nikt niczego nie próbował i nie sugerował, ale jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo to zamieszczę w Proroku ofertę matrymonialną. Nie mam rodziny więc mogę sam to zrobić. Myślisz, że moje spotkania z ewentualnymi kandydatami bardziej ci się spodobają niż randki z Malfoyem?

Voldemort wziął głęboki wdech i natychmiast otworzył usta... Jednak pod twardym spojrzeniem wściekłego Harry'ego zamknął je jeszcze szybciej. Jego chłopak byłby do tego zdolny.

Niechętnie skinął głową, wciąż emanując niezadowoleniem. Z _decydowanie powinien przyśpieszyć swoje działania i wreszcie wyjść z ukrycia i otwarcie zaanektować to, co jego, zamiast zadowalać się takimi skradzionymi chwilami._

 _No, pięknie._ Mając dosyć stania przed jego biurkiem, jak uczeń tłumaczący się na dywaniku u dyrektora Harry wyminął je, przekręcił fotel z Czarnym Panem w swoją stronę i wsunął się mu na kolana.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że to wszystko absolutnie nie ma znaczenia. – Cicho niemal szeptem powiedział, patrząc mu oczy, wcześniej objąwszy jego kark, który teraz gładził opuszkami palców.

Voldemort przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, jednak w końcu poddał się i z ciężkim westchnieniem wypuścił powietrze, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie, Harry z ulgą oparł głowę o jego ramię.  
\- Wiem. Chciałbym być tam z tobą zamiast Malfoya. – Odpowiedź była równie cicha, ledwie słyszalna a uścisk stał się nagle wręcz desperacki, ujawniając wszystkie uczucia, których nie chciał wypowiedzieć.

Sprawiając, że Harry wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, przypominając sobie, że kiedy on miał Malfoya, Snape'a i wszystkich przyjaciół Voldemort miał tylko jego... _Jak musiał się czuć, gdy szukając Harry'ego znajdywał go szczęśliwego z innymi?_

Zacisnął mocno usta, by nie wymknęło się z nich, że chce i może z nim zostać.

Bo nieważne, jak bardzo by nie kochał swojego Czarnego Pana i jak bardzo ciążyły mu wszystkie sekrety nie potrafił dla niego zrezygnować ze swojego życia.

I Voldemort o tym wiedział.


	46. Chapter 46

**Rozdział 46. Czas Zmian  
**

Lord Voldemort zawsze uważał sen za stratę czasu. Miał przecież tak wiele do zrobienia, tyle chciał osiągnąć i to że był nieśmiertelny wcale nie powodowało, że potrafił cierpliwie czekać. Albo zatrzymać się, choć na chwilę, by cieszyć się tym, co mu się udało zdobyć.

A już od małego udawało mu się wiele, praktycznie wszystko co sobie zamierzył. Tyle że wcale nie dawało mu to szczęścia, wciąż chciał więcej... i szybciej.

Nigdy, nawet kiedy był jeszcze Tomem Riddlem nie pomyślałby, że może obudzić się o poranku i nie pędzić natychmiast do swoich obowiązków. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na swoje, ledwo widoczne w mroku biurko zawalone dokumentami wcale nie czuł potrzeby, by się nimi zająć.

Teraz miał coś o wiele cenniejszego od władzy, mocy i nieśmiertelności...

Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem przytulonego do niego chłopaka, opierając głowę na ramieniu, którym go obejmował i przyciskał do siebie. Nie, żeby Harry próbował się od niego odsunąć, przeciwnie, swoją lewą rękę owinął i zacisnął na swojej "poduszce", a drugą położył, płasko na jego sercu, sprawiając że także i on sam był świadomy jego rytmu.

Oddech chłopaka owiewał jego szyję, powodując drżenie mięśni, kiedy zmuszał się do bezruchu. Ciało Harry'ego poruszało się niemal niezauważalnie wraz z każdym oddechem i ten delikatny drażniący ruch był równie podniecający, jak gorączkowe i gwałtowne pożądanie wcześniej tej nocy.

Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż obudzenie Harry'ego i przeżycie tego raz jeszcze, nim chłopak znowu odejdzie... A jednak zamiast tego tylko obejmował go, a drugą dłonią kreślił uspokajające kółka na jego plecach, wpatrzony w rozluźnioną teraz ale wciąż tak zmęczoną twarz.

Harry miał za sobą ciężki dzień i Voldemor czuł się temu winny.

Wcale nie dlatego, że to jego sługa zaczął tę głupią historię, przez którą chłopak musiał znowu modelować swoje wspomnienia i osłony i kolejny raz tłumaczyć się przed Aurorami i Dumbledorem... A kiedy wreszcie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę spokoju, to zajmował się swoim niepewnym i niedopieszczonym kochankiem.

Czuł się winny z całkiem innego powodu - najbardziej bolesne, najgorsze było to, że gdyby nie zostawił go rano, by zajmować się tą swoją bezcenną księgą, to Harry nie wpadłby w ten melancholijny nastrój, nie poszedłby sam na Pokątną i nie dałby się zaskoczyć temu idiocie...

Bezwiednie się spiął i to udzieliło się Harry'emu, który poruszył się niespokojnie zaciskając dłonie. Voldemort natychmiast zasyczał uspokajająco, nie przestając masowania jego pleców, aż chłopak znowu się rozluźnił, zginając mocniej nogę i wsuwając kolano między jego nogi, ocierając się o jego udo.

Głęboko wciągnął powietrze - _to nie ułatwiało mu cierpliwego czekania._

Przeniósł ostrożnie dłoń z pleców Harry'ego na jego twarz, wygładzając jego zmęczone, zmartwione rysy, odgarniając włosy zasłaniające jego czoło i wzdrygając się na widok błyskawicy.

Jego serce zgubiło rytm na myśl, że mogłoby mu się tamtej nocy powieść.

Jak niewiarygodnym głupcem był uważając, że moc i władza są najważniejsze, teraz już wiedział, że były niczym, że gdyby udało mu się wtedy zdobyć wszystko, czego myślał że pragnie - nie miałby nic.

Pamiętał też dokładnie pierwszy raz, gdy może jeszcze nie zrozumiał jak i dlaczego ale dotarło do niego, że nie szukając znalazł to, co najważniejsze.

* * *

 _Mijał już drugi tydzień od kiedy codziennie odwiedzał Złotego Chłopca w jego mugolskim domu._

 _Po tym pierwszym razie, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie może go tknąć powinien odpuścić sobie i zająć się tym, co mógł zrobić, a zamiast tego pojawił się tam następnej nocy..._

 _Tym razem już nie próbowali walczyć magią wiedząc, że to bez sensu, zamiast tego walczyli na słowa. Chłopak był niewiarygodnie uparty i niepokorny - jak nikt, nigdy nie odważył się, nie wobec niego._

 _I naprawdę powinien mieć dość, zamiast tego jednak następnego wieczora wrócił po więcej, a potem kolejnego i kolejnego..._

 _Mieli już za sobą ostre kłótnie i dyskusje o wartościach, teraz po prostu rozmawiali o wszystkim co im przychodziło do głowy, bardziej próbując poznać się nawzajem niż przekonać o swoich racjach._

 _Czarnoksiężnik nie analizował tego, jak to miał we zwyczaju, bo kiedy próbował jego mózg odmawiał współpracy..._

 _Po prostu nie potrafił odmówić sobie tego -_ nieważne co to było - _pomiędzy nimi._

 _Także tamtego wieczora, kiedy tylko mugole odesłali Harry'ego do jego pokoju i zamknęli drzwi, Voldemort rzucił wyciszające zaklęcie i wślizgnął się tam oknem._

 _Wcześniej Harry postanowił napisać zadany esej na zaklęcia i zdenerwowany niemożnością zrozumienia, co co w nim chodziło już na wstępie, zamiast powitania wyrzucił przed nim wszystkie swoje wątpliwości._

 _To było coś całkiem innego niż do tej pory - pierwszy raz Harry zwrócił się do niego o pomoc._  
 _Voldemort uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co wkurzyło chłopaka i aby go uspokoić sam nie wiedział kiedy, zaczął mu cały temat wyjaśniać._

 _Już wcześniej uczył swoich zwolenników, ale to było coś całkiem innego, Harry miał niemal zerową wiedzę na temat praktycznej, codziennej magii, poza tym co pisano w podręcznikach, ale za to miał niesamowitą intuicję._

 _Ku jego zdziwieniu w przeciwieństwie do czystokrwistych czarodziejów z jakimi miał do tej pory do czynienia nauczanie chłopaka było niespotykanie łatwe i proste. Starczało kilka niewielkich wskazówek, omówienie podstaw i źródeł magicznych teorii, by je rozumiał._

 _Nie musiał pytać skąd więc miał takie słabe oceny? To było oczywiste: profesorowie w Hogwarcie nigdy nie poświęcali swojego czasu tylko jednemu ze swoich uczniów, nawet Złotemu Chłopcu._

 _Mieli swój program i go realizowali a tak bardzo przejmowali się politycznie poprawnym równym traktowaniem mugolaków, że nawet jeśli rozumieli błąd w swoich zachowaniach, nigdy by nie śmieli przyznać, że tak naprawdę ci uczniowie potrzebowali specjalnego traktowania._

 _W pokoju nie było normalnego biurka do nauki, ani krzeseł. Voldemort oczywiście, mógłby je bez problemu wyczarować... A jednak zamiast tego siedzieli obaj na łóżku, oparci o ścianę, bliżej niż się im zdarzało do tej pory, pochyleni nad trzymanym przez niego podręcznikiem i pergaminem, który Harry miał na kolanach, zapisując jego wyjaśnienia i swoje przemyślenia, by je potem wykorzystać w eseju._

 _Nie zauważył kiedy chłopak zaczął się o niego coraz ciężej opierać i zdziwił go własny brak oporu. Nigdy nie pragnął dotyku, brzydził się nim, ale to było coś innego, niespodziewanie przyjemnego..._

 _Aż nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, Harry odłożył czy raczej wypuścił z rąk pergamin i pióro i przesunął się, swobodnie opadając na niego, położył głowę na jego kolanach a ramiona owinął wokół jego pasa, natychmiast zasypiając._

 _Voldemort nie zdawał sobie sprawy z upływu czasu, gdy siedział tak nieruchomo, obserwując śpiącego Harry'ego. Oczywiście, że magia krwi nie pozwalała mu skrzywdzić chłopca, ale wiedział, że to nie dlatego on tak spokojnie zasnął - Harry mu ufał._

 _To było coś nowego, całkiem nieznany dla niego teren._

 _Pierwszy raz w życiu i on sam poczuł spokój, jego niespokojna i niecierpliwa dusza, pozwoliła sobie na chwilę wyciszenia, na delikatny dotyk czubkami palców jego policzka i kontemplowanie mrowienia jakie z jego rąk przenosiło się nerwami przez całe jego ciało._

 _To było zbyt wiele - i zbyt mało. Mógłby tak trwać w bezruchu dopóki nie zrozumie co się z nim działo, ale na to jedna noc to za mało. Wyrwany ze swojego niemal transu usłyszał, jak mugole zaczynają się budzić i poruszać w swoich pokojach, a zaraz potem Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego._

 _Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewał, ale zadziwił go spokój chłopaka. Harry nie zerwał się nagle z krzykiem, nawet nie drgnął z zaskoczeniem, po prostu patrzył na niego tymi swoimi niesamowitymi oczami a Voldemort dalej nie potrafił się poruszyć, ani odezwać._

 _Dopiero kiedy rozległo się łomotanie w jego drzwi a potem szczęk otwieranych zamków chłopak uniósł głowę a potem zdjął ręce z jego pasa i oparł się o łóżko unosząc, by usiąść naprzeciw niego._

 _Nie mając pojęcia, co nim powodowało powoli uniósł rękę i znowu dotknął jego twarzy, tym razem dreszcz był już bardzo wyraźny, widział, że Harry także go poczuł i uniósł swoją dłoń, opierając palce na jego, powoli, jeden po drugim._

 _Ostatnie kliknięcie i zza drzwi rozległ się okrzyk starego mugola:_  
 _\- Wstawaj chłopcze, czas na śniadanie!_

 _Harry nie odrywając wzroku od niego wziął różdżkę drugą ręką i zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające._  
 _\- Już idę, wuju. - Odpowiedział spokojnie i uścisnął jego palce a potem wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając Voldemorta samego z całym jego niezrozumieniem tego, co się właśnie stało._

 _Jednak pomimo, że nie miał pojęcia co się z nim -_ z nimi _\- działo, wiedział, że to właśnie na to czekał, całe życie i że prędzej zrezygnuje z całej władzy i mocy jaką miał i jaką mógł mieć niż pozwoli odebrać sobie Harry'ego Pottera._

* * *

Lekkie, niemal bezgłośne westchnienie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Harry znowu zaczął się przesuwać, jego coraz bardziej spójne myśli i twardniejące mięśnie wyraźnie sygnalizowały, że jego chłopiec wkrótce wstanie.

Voldemort nachylił się, by go obudzić pocałunkiem, delikatnie przesuwał usta, nie otwierając ich i nie naciskając, po prostu przesuwał wargi, śledząc kontur jego ust, dopóki nie poczuł, że chłopak mu odpowiada, rozchylając wargi w zaproszeniu.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od skorzystania z niego i uniósł głowę, nie odrywając dłoni od jego policzka.  
\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry. - Harry odparł sennie, nie otwierając oczu. - Która godzina? Powinienem wracać do Hogwartu?

Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu sugerującego, że ma zamiar wstać, wtulając twarz do jego dłoni, ale czarnoksiężnik i tak wzdrygnął się, nim odpowiedział.  
\- Nie sprawdzałem... Ale na dworze wciąż ciemno. - Dodał nieprzekonująco.

Chłopak roześmiał się, cicho, wreszcie otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na niego całkiem przytomnie i całkiem porażająco.  
\- Jest grudzień. Może być ciemno do dziewiątej.

Ukrywając niechętny grymas czarnoksiężnik rzucił Tempus. Harry jednak nie odwrócił wzroku, by go odczytać. Zamiast tego uniósł się i objął go za szyję, przyciągając do kolejnego, ale już całkiem poważnego pocałunku, błyskawicznie podnosząc temperaturę, gdy gryzł i ssał jego wargi i język. Nie było w tym nic słodkiego ani delikatnego.

Warknąwszy Voldemort uniósł się w jego stronę, ale zanim zdążył nakryć chłopaka swoim ciałem, ten go wyprzedził, przesuwając ręce na jego ramiona i dociskając do łóżka, kolanami blokując jego uda. Im bardziej namiętnie się całowali, tym niżej Harry się osuwał i szerzej rozkładał nogi, w tym samym szaleńczym rytmie coraz silniej i gwałtowniej ocierając się o niego, całym ciałem.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jako Pan, Czarny Pan powinien pragnąć dominacji - to on prowadził i on decydował, nikt nie miał prawa działać bez polecenia.

I miałby rację, zawsze z tym samym _\- jedynym -_ zielonookim wyjątkiem.

Voldemort uwielbiał, kiedy Harry poddawał się mu ale jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przejmował inicjatywę, udowadniając tym, że naprawdę tego chce - że chce właśnie jego.

* * *

Pomimo wszelkich zaklęć wychodząc z Pokoju Życzeń Harry czuł się przyjemnie zmęczony i rozleniwiony. Skierował się prosto do Wieży, ciesząc się samotną wędrówką pustymi korytarzami.

O tej porze większość uczniów kończyła śniadanie, a ci najbardziej sumienni i najbardziej zdesperowani czekali już pod salami powtarzając ostatni raz zadane na weekend prace domowe.

Słysząc pod butem nieprzyjemny zgrzyt Harry spojrzał w dół rozpoznając rozbitą, rozdeptaną bombkę. Rozejrzał się dookoła, teraz dopiero zauważając wszechobecne świąteczne dekoracje.

 _Czyli to już za tydzień będzie Boże Narodzenie_ \- ucieszył się i od razu spochmurniał. Zawsze uwielbiał Święta, nawet u Dursleyów, a na Grimauld Place z Syriuszem i ich przyjaciółmi na pewno będą świetne. Miał z tym tylko jeden problem - w Kwaterze Zakonu będzie nieustanne pod czujną opieką wszystkich obecnych - bo przecież Złoty Chłopiec był tak cenny i tak narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, czego dowodziło także wczorajsze zajście...

Tu chłopak głośno zaklął, przypominając sobie nielubiane, bo zbyt często pasujące do niego powiedzenie:  
 _"Mnie pomocy nie potrzeba - ja sam sobie krzywdę zrobię"._

Nie będzie łatwo przy tych wszystkich osłonach i na pewno częstej obecności Dumbledore'a pozwolić sobie na cokolwiek poza przelotnym muśnięciem myśli Voldemorta - samotnego w pustym Zamku, kiedy on będzie się dobrze bawił.

 _Powinien przynajmniej dać mu wcześniej jakiś prezent, który będzie przypominał czarnoksiężnikowi jak wiele dla niego znaczy i jak bardzo chciałby być przy nim..._

 _Tylko co można dać Czarnemu Panu, najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi, który wszystko, co sobie zamierzy może mieć na wyciągnięcie różdżki?_

Oczywiście mógłby go o to zapytać, tyle że znał odpowiedź: " _Aby Harry zrzucił pozory i stanął przy nim - razem przeciw światu"._

 _Nie, to odpadało._ Westchnął myśląc o swoim kochanku, jak stał oparty o swoje biurko, smutny i zmęczony, patrząc jak chłopak znika przekręcając pierścień.

Voldemort nie miał co prawda wiele czasu na swoje badania, ale Harry i tak widział, że mu nie idą. Wyczuwał cienie nieudanych prób wiązania zaklęć - jasnych zaklęć.

To nie mogło mu się udać, pomimo swojej mocy w tej sferze Czarny Pan był słabszy niż pierwszoroczni.

Harry byłby mu w tym nieocenioną pomocą, jednak mężczyzna nawet o tym nie napomknął, szanując jego decyzję o trzymaniu się z dala od wszystkiego, co dotyczy wojny.

 _Jednak Dumbledore wcale się tego nie trzymał a sam fakt, że Harry oficjalnie był po jego stronie dawał Starcowi dodatkowe punkty..._

Harry przystanął na schodach przypominając sobie zaklęcie, na jakie wpadł w bibliotece Potterów, gdy szukał zaklęć obronnych i osłon. Nie pamiętał w jakiej było księdze, ale na pewno uda mu się je odnaleźć.

Zawahał się: przekazanie go Czarnemu Panu zburzy jego fasadę neutralności.

 _Tylko, czy od dawna nie była już ona fikcją? I czy już dawno nie podjął decyzji, odkładając jedynie jej ogłoszenie? Kiedy dojdzie do faktycznego ataku na Hogwart i Dumbledore wezwie go do walki, przecież i tak wszystko się wyda._

Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę jak zdeterminowany był Voldemort Harry nie miał już żadnych złudzeń, że zanim jego kochanek zaatakuje uda mu się zdążyć skończyć Szkołę. Nie był już nawet pewien, czy ta cisza przed burzą dotrwa do końca tego roku szkolnego.

 _Dlaczego ma więc dalej udawać głupca patrząc, jak jego ukochany się męczy, zamiast coś z tym zrobić?_

Podjąwszy decyzję podniósł wzrok, był niemal przy samym wejściu do siedziby Gryfonów, lekkim krokiem pokonał ostatnie stopnie i ruszył do portretu. Pokój Wspólny był pusty i same dormitoria też, więc już po drodze zaczął rozpinać i zdejmować szaty, by wrzucić je do kosza na pranie.

Po szybkim prysznicu ubrał się i wziął szkolną torbę, kierując się pewnym, choć niespiesznym krokiem do lochów. I tak był już spóźniony, na szczęście pierwsze były Eliksiry a znając Snape'a za spóźnienie każe mu zostać po zajęciach, by wcisnąć w niego opuszczone śniadanie.

Nie miał nic przeciw temu, przy okazji będą mogli porozmawiać o planach na Boże Narodzenie w Tajnej Kwaterze.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutnie na myśl o tym, jak zadowolony z siebie był dyrektor, gdy wreszcie wyznał mu sekret o swoich zwolennikach i ich planach. Staruszek nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się spóźnił - przez te kilka tygodni na jakie po czwartym roku wysłał go znowu do rodziny z Privet Drive zabicie Lorda Voldemorta zniknęło z listy priorytetów Harry'ego Pottera. Chociaż sam Czarny Pan zajmował na niej coraz wyższą pozycję.

A wracając do Świąt - Mistrz Eliksirów był członkiem Zakonu, więc na pewno będzie do nich zaproszony. Teraz Złoty Chłopiec musiał tylko go przekonać, by pomógł mu wymknąć się stamtąd niezauważenie, przynajmniej raz... dziennie.


End file.
